The Best Team
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Fic by Doni Ren. Naruto, bocah jinchuriki yang selalu dilingkupi sendirian. Sasuke, sang Uchiha terakhir yang dikuasai kebencian. Benang merah terlajur dari mereka saat kecil hingga mereka menjalur tangan dalam satu kerja sama terbaik sebagai 'The Best Team'. 1st dari tetralogi The Best Team. Chap 33. Pernah kah kau merasakan luka ? bocah Jinchuriki ini pernah dan.. No Yaoi ada OC
1. Chapter 1

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : Belum Ada..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 1 : Two Boys In Konoha

"BOCAH KAMPRET ! PERGI SANA !"

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan dia Yasumi.."

"Ada apa bocah ? kau lebih baik mati.."

"Monster.."

Naruto, seorang Uzumaki kecil berusia 7 tahun hanya menghela napasnya..dia kini berjalan di pasar pasar Konoha dan hanya menatap ke bawah..tidak berani menatap warga Konoha yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan dan penuh kebencian..

'Tatapan mereka..tatapan mereka..kenapa tatapan mereka selalu begitu ?!' batin Naruto..

"MATI SANA BOCAH TAK BERGUNA !" kata seorang anak kecil sambil sekuat tenaga mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh di jalan..Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa dia mati ?" tanya anak yang mendorong tubuh Naruto tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan dia mati hanya karena..terdorong ?!" kata salah seorang pria di situ..Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan berbalik ke arah warga Konoha..

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH TIDAK BERGUNA ! AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU SAAT NANTI DATTEBAYO ! LIHAT SAJA..AKU, ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO.."

"Kami tahu kau Uzumaki Naruto.." kata salah seorang ibu di sana..Naruto memberengut kesal.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE !" Naruto kecil berlari ke arah timur desa..sesekali tubuh mungilnya menabrak beberapa orang yang berlawanan arah darinya..

Naruto berlari terus hingga sampai di taman bermain Konoha..hari terus beranjak sore. Sang Uzumaki kecil duduk di ayunan taman tersebut dan menatap kosong ke bawah..

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat..dia meludah ke tanah..

"Cih..lihat saja dattebayo.." Naruto berjalan ke arah papan seluncuran dan naik ke sana..dia pun duduk di puncak seluncuran..

"Aku akan menjadi hokage dattebayo !" Naruto pun berteriak sambil meluncur ke bawah..

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu !" kata Naruto dengan wajah senang sambil memakan ramen instannya. Bocah berkulit tan tersebut benar benar sangat menyukai yang namanya ramen.

"Ah..kenyang.." kata Naruto sambil mengelus elus perutnya yang penuh akibat menyantap sekaligus 5 ramen cup instant..Naruto pun mematikan lampu dapur dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya..

Di ranjang, dia kini termenung seperti biasa. Merenungi nasib..

'Siapa aku ? kenapa aku disebut monster..siapa yang mau mengakuiku..' batin Naruto. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya..Naruto menekukkan badannya semakin dalam..

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya Iruka ketika siang itu berada di kantor Hokage ketiga. Sandaime menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan cerutunya ke arah luar melalui jendela yang terbuka..

"Benar Iruka..bocah nakal itu butuh seorang pembimbing di Akademi.." kata Sandaime. Iruka mendengarkannya dengan seksama..

"..Aku rasa kau adalah orang yang cocok.." kata Sandaime tanpa menoleh ke arah Iruka. Mata Iruka membulat terkejut.

"Kenapa aku ?" tanya Iruka.

Kini Sandaime benar benar berbalik menghadap ke arah Iruka "Kau pernah merasakan apa yang pernah Naruto rasakan..kau adalah orang yang bisa mengerti dia, Iruka.." kata Sandaime. Iruka terdiam..

"Aku harap..kau mewarisi kepadanya.." mata Sandaime melirik ke arah iruka lagi sebelum dia berbalik menghadap jendela "..Tekad api Konoha.."

Wajah Iruka benar benar menggambarkan kalau dia terkejut. Mulutnya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu..

"Tu-tuan Hokage..tapi, apa kau benar benar yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat ?" tanya Iruka. Hokage berbalik lagi ke arah Iruka dan tersenyum.

Iruka menatap Hokage..lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah..

'Uzumaki Naruto..Kyuubi..Kyuubi tersegel di dalamnya..' begitulah yang ada dipikiran seorang Iruka. Gulatan hatinya kian memuncak..sore itu dia sedang berjalan di samping taman bermain Konoha..matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain bersama tiga teman sebayanya..

Pada saat yang bersamaan para orang tua muncul dan menyuruh ketiga anaknya pulang..sebelum mereka meninggalkan taman bermain, Iruka mendengar kalau ketiga orang tua itu marah marah kepada anak anaknya karena bermain bersama Naruto..Iruka menatap sedih ke arah Naruto..dia menghela napasnya..

Sementara Naruto menatap kosong ke arah gandengan tangan antara orang tua dan anak..

'Aku..aku..aku menginginkan seperti itu..' batin Naruto. Dia pun berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari taman bermain.

'Uzumaki Naruto..' batin Iruka..

.

.

.

Iruka menatap buku pegangan kelas yang akan menjadi kelas bimbingannya..kelas itu adalah kelas Naruto.

"Wah Iruka..kau akan menjadi wali kelasnya Uzumaki Naruto dan kawan kawan ?" tanya salah seorang rekan Iruka..

"Ya.." kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. Sang kawan menepuk pundak Iruka..

"Semangat lah kawan..kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan.." kata rekan Iruka lalu berlalu dari hadapannya..

'Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan ?' batin Iruka bingung..

Zreegg..pintu kelas terbuka. Tiba tiba dari atas jatuh sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan menghantam lantai kelas. Iruka menatap penghapus itu beberapa saat dan kemudian matanya beralih ke arah bocah yang menyengir seolah olah tidak berdosa ke arahnya..Iruka menghela napasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba dia tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai kelas..Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak bahak..seolah olah tidak berdosa.

"WAHAHAHA..PENGHAPUS ITU HANYA PENGALIH SAJA..SEDANGKAN LANTAI YANG DIBERI MINYAK INI ADALAH JEBAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA DATTEBAYO !" kata Naruto dengan tawa mengejeknya..

Iruka bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan langsung menggeram kesal "Na..ru..to.." kata Iruka.

"Oke oke..aku mengerti. Aku akan berdiri di depan sambil mengangkat satu kakiku dan menjewer telingaku.." Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke arah depan kelas.

'kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan..' Iruka teringat kata kata temannya '..Kau pernah merasakan apa yang pernah Naruto rasakan..kau adalah orang yang bisa mengerti dia, Iruka..' kini kata kata sang Sandaime Hokage yang berdengung di telinganya. Iruka langsung menahan tubuh Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap bingung ke arah Iruka..

"Ada apa dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kembali. Ke. Tempatmu..sekarang.." kata Iruka dengan penuh penekanan. Mata safir Naruto melebar..

"Tapi.."

"Kembali sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto.." kata Iruka tegas. Naruto terdiam..getaran matanya menandakan kebingungan. Naruto pun melangkah dengan gontai ke arah tempat duduknya..semua anak anak di situ hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Padahal kuharap Naruto dihukum.." kata Chouji. Shikamaru hanya mendesah saja..

Mata seorang bocah menatap sekilas Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya..

"Hn.." gumamnya tidak jelas dan kemudian dia bertopang dagu sambil menatap pemandangan luar..

Sandaime yang mengintip kejadian tadi kemudian membetulkan letak topi Hokagenya dan berjalan menuju ke arah luar Akademi..

~TBT~

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku di jalan Konoha sambil menjilat jilat es krimnya..saat itu dua orang Ibu ibu Konoha lewat sambil membawa barang belanjaannya..

"Kau lihat. itu dia.." kata salah seorang ibu tersebut.

"Dia kan.." kata Ibu yang lainnya "..Monster itu.."

DEG. Hati Naruto terasa dipecut ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'monster'..

"Kuharap Sandaime Hokage memikirkan ulang tentang membiarkan anak itu tinggal disini.."

"Ya, aku juga memperingatkan anakku untuk jangan bermain dengannya.."

"Dasar. Tidak berguna.."

BRUK ! belanjaan ibu ibu itu tejatuh ke tanah dan berhamburan. Para ibu ibu itu berteriak histeris..

"KYAAA ! BELANJAANKU ! DASAR BOCAH NAKAL !" teriak mereka..Naruto yang sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaan itu cuma menjulurkan lidahnya..

"AKU BUKAN 'DIA' ! TETAPI AKU UZUMAKI NARUTO ! AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE SUATU SAAT NANTI DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan ibu ibu tersebut. Iruka yang mengawasi Naruto langsung menghampiri ibu ibu tersebut..

"Si-sini..biar aku bantu.." kata Iruka.

"E-eh..tidak usah. Terima kasih.." kata Ibu Ibu tersebut.

"Dasar bocah nakal.." kata mereka dengan nada kesal. Iruka dengan cepat menaruh kembali barang belanjaan itu ke keranjang belanjanya. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang Naruto..

'Dia..' batin Iruka.

.

.

.

Sore kini kembali menghampiri Konoha..Uzumaki Naruto, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu berjalan lesu di jalan yang berada di tepi sungai Konoha. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celanannya..mata safir Naruto menatap sedih ke arah jalanan Konoha..

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesosok bocah yang sedang melihat matahari terbenam. Di belakang baju bocah berambut raven tersebut terdapat lambang kipas..Naruto tidak tahu lambang apa itu. Naruto terus menatap bocah itu sambil berjalan. Tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu dan dia terguling ke bawah..menuju ke arah sang bocah raven..

"AWAS PANTAT AYAAAM !" teriak Naruto. Sang bocah raven menoleh dengan wajah kesal karena dipanggil pantat ayam. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menahan tubuh Naruto dengan satu kakinya..

"Hn..kau selamat, Dobe.." kata bocah itu datar. Naruto langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU DOBE, TEME ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada membentak..

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku pantat ayam, baka.." kata bocah itu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya..

"Heh..model rambutmu aneh.."

Sasuke memegang kepalanya "Tsk.." Sasuke kini berjalan ke arah tepi sungai dan menatap matahari yang terbenam. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke..untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya..

Tiba tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadin usil..dia berlari ke arah bocah itu sambil berteriak "BASAHLAH BOCAH SOK TAMPAN DI KELAS !"

SETT ! CBUR ! coba tebak siapa yang tercebur ke sungai..

"Kau benar benar Dobe.." kata sang bocah raven "..Jika kau ingin menyerang seseorang dari belakang, jangan mengeluarkan suara atau apapun.." bocah itu meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah kesal di sungai..

"HE-HEI..SASUKE PANTAT AYAM ! BOCAH SOK TAMPAN..BANTU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI..HE-HEI..SASUKE ! SASUKEEEEE~ !"

Sementara Iruka yang menatap dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum geli.

'Dua bocah itu..' Iruka menghela napasnya '..Mereka sama..Uchiha Sasuke juga sendiri..' mata Iruka mengikuti tubuh mungil Sasuke yang menaiki tangga dan kini berjalan di atas jalan..

'..Seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan hanya dia yang hidup..Uchiha Sasuke..' Iruka menatap Sasuke yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto..

"EEKH ?! APA MAKSUDMU SASUKEEEE~ ?!" teriak Naruto kebingungan.

'..Uzumaki Naruto..' Mata Iruka kini beralih ke arah Naruto yang mengumpat tidak jelas sambil berusaha menaiki tubuhnya ke tepi daratan.

'..Kalian sama..kalian sama sama merasakan yang namanya kesendirian..' Iruka menatap ke arah langit '..Dua bocah Konoha..aku harap kalian bisa melepaskan rasa kesendirian itu dan menjadi duo partner terhebat di dunia Shinobi..' batin Iruka. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju arah rumahnya..matanya masih menatap Naruto yang terlentang di tepian sungai..

Iruka tersenyum 'ku harap kalian menjadi teman baik..' batin sang sensei..

TBC

Author Note:

Yosh..saya melakukan debut di fic bergenre Adventure dan Friendship. Saya membuat fic ini karena dipaksa oleh Icha, yah..katanya menghibur para Readers karena fic My Stupid Boyfriendya akan hiatus selama 3 bulan lebih. Ide The Best Team saya dapatkan sewaktu saya membaca semua fic bergenre Adventure, saya sangat tertarik dengan fic bergenre tersebut karena perubahan character Naruto yang menjadi dark ataupun masih menjadi Naruto sang penyelamat dunia shinobi.

Dan setelah saya baca, amazing ! Naruto yang Dark maupun yang baik mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan, pintar, hebat, menguasai 5 elemen, ahli genjutsu, kenjutsu, senjutsu, mempunyai kekkai genkai, kekkai touta, bahkan memiliki doujutsu seperti sharingan, rinnegan bahkan mata dewa lainnya. Wao..saya bilang keren, para Author Indonesia memang 5 jempol. Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, dicekek dan dipuppy eyes kan Icha ^_^ saya pun mencoba membuat fic bergenre Adventure, dengan ide yang telah banyak dipakai..Naruto keluar dari desa dan menjadi Missing-Nin. Namun, saat setelah saya menonton film Rush Hour (film tentang Jackie chan dan teman hitamnya, dua polisi yang sumpah..lucu abis), saya berpikir..kenapa tidak membuat Sasuke seperti di Canon, keluar desa juga bersama Naruto dan mereka berdua menjadi duo partner Missing-Nin paling hebat di dunia Shinobi..

Untuk karakter saya masih berusaha menjadikan Naruto si baka Dobe seperti di Canon dan Sasuke tetap the Prince of Cool seperti di Canon. Saya juga berusaha menyelipkan humor humor dan pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua untuk semakin mempererat Friendship mereka (bukan Romance ^_^). Dan untuk kekuatan dari mereka berdua, saya akan membuat mereka dari lemah menjadi kuat..istilahnya saya tidak mau tiba tiba mereka sudah kuat. Tetapi ada yang disebut proses dan kegagalan. Walaupun sebagai tokoh utama yah..mereka berdua pasti kuat nantinya..

Dan, jika ada dua Missing-Nin yang kuat pasti ada dan harus ada yang bisa menghentikan duo partner kita..saya pun memperhatikan karakter karakter para Rookie 12 dan karakter yang sebaya dengan umur Naruto-Sasuke..bukannya membanggakan 2 karakter utama Masashi-sensei ini, tetapi menurut saya tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kekuatan dua shinobi ini dalam umur sebaya mereka, jelas saja..Uchiha dengan Sharingannya dan Uzumaki dengan chakra Kyuubi di tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, saya memberikan keputusan. Setelah saling berdiskusi dengan Icha saya akan mengeluarkan lawan terberat dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Seorang OC. Kenapa saya memilih dua melawan satu ? hm..di beberapa chap akan dijelaskan betapa hebatnya OC saya ^_^tetapi, duo kita juga kuat dengan yang paling saya pentingkan adalah, teamwork mereka..kerja sama antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

The Best Team juga merupakan fic multichip jangka panjang dengan empat bagian cerita (tetralogi), yaitu..

Yang pertama, The Best Team.

Yang kedua, The Best Team : Snake Journey.

Yang ketiga, The Best Team : Akatsuki Style.

Dan yang terakhir, The Best Team : The Fourth Shinobi War.

Dan jika sempat, saya akan membuat multichap special :

The Best Team : Modern Action

Hm..sebenarnya Note saya masih panjang tetapi saya sudahi di sini dulu..tolong readers berpartisipasi ataupun memberi apresiasi dengan cara mereview dan satu lagi..fic ini saya buat rata rata wordsnya 1 k lebih ataupun mungkin bisa 2 k..tidak seperti Icha yang sampai 5-7 k..saya memang Author pemalas dan agak susah jika membuat cerita terlalu panjang.

Lalu, untuk chap 1-10 saya masih menceritakan tentang masa kecil duo kita (umur 7 tahun) dan bagaimana terjalin yang namanya persahabatan itu..

Hanya itu dari saya, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..please review

Terima kasih telah membaca

Tertanda Doni Ren

Note from Icha Ren ;

GOMEEEN READERS YANG MASIH INGAT DENGAN FIC GAJE ICHA YAITU MY STUPID BOYFRIEND ! Icha akan hiatus selama 3 bulan lebih karena ujian nasional yang semakin dekat, makanya saat semester 1 Icha bela belain untuk menyelesaikan MSB sbelum semester 2 karena semester 2 Icha harus extra belajar. Akhirnya setelah menimbang tidak mungkin Doni-san akan meneruskan cerita karena dia aliran hentai-comedy, Icha pun memaksanya untuk membuat fic baru selagi Icha yang berada dalam keadaan hiatus ini..akhir kata, selamat membaca The Best Team ini (jika ada yang membaca ..wakakaka *diketekin Doni-san*), dan bagi yang ujian..GOOD LUCK YA..

SALAM HIDUP ITU INDAH

Icha Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Aku hanya mengetes kemampuanku.."/ "Kumpulkan kebencianmu itu kepadaku. Setelah kau kuat karena kebencian itu, datanglah kepadaku dan bunuh aku dengan kekuatanmu.."/ "Kau imitasi yang buruk.."/ Sial ! kau menipuku ya ?!"/ "ADA APA SIALAN ?!"/ "Kau memang lemah, Naruto.."

Selanjutnya, di The Best Team : Chap 2 Imitation

"Jika kau ingin kuat..jangan lah coba meniru seseorang..kekuatan itu bukan datang dari orang lain.."/"..Kekuatan itu datang dari dirimu. Bahkan itu kebencian yang kau rasakan.."


	2. Chapter 2

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : Belum Ada..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Iruka ditunjuk untuk menjadi wali kelasnya Uzumaki Naruto, seorang bocah pembuat onar dan masalah di Konoha, yang juga sering dipanggil monster. Dengan harapan tinggi, Iruka yakin kalau Uzumaki Naruto dan seorang bocah Uchiha yang klannya dibantai, Uchiha Sasuke..mereka berdua akan menjadi partner Shinobi terkuat di dunia ninja !

Chapter 2 : Imitation

"SASUKE-KUUUN !"

"KYAAAA ! SASUKE-KUUUN ! KAU KEREN SEKALI !"

"SASUKE-KUN ! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUU !"

Teriakan yang terakhir tadi hampir membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terjengkal ke tanah. Cih, apa katanya ? menikah..dia saja tidak pernah memikirkannya. Masih ada urusan yang akan dan harus diselesaikannya..

Dia ingat kejadian malam itu. Waktu seluruh klannya dibantai dan dibunuh oleh orang yang paling dia hormati dan sayangi. Sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi..

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat Itachi menebas ayah dan ibunya..dengan mata kepalanya dia melihat Itachi menggenjutsunya..dan memperlihatkan bagaimana dengan dingin sang kakak membunuh seluruh klannya..

Apa alasan Itachi membunuh klannya ?!

"Aku hanya mengetes kemampuanku.."

Darah Sasuke saat itu rasanya ingin bergejolak dan meledak. Mengetes katanya ?! membunuh seluruh kerabat Uchiha dengan alasan seperti itu ?!

"Kumpulkan kebencianmu itu kepadaku. Setelah kau kuat karena kebencian itu, datanglah kepadaku dan bunuh aku dengan kekuatanmu.." setiap Sasuke mendengar kata kata terakhir Itachi sebelum dia menghilang..rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar dan meninju apa saja, termasuk bocah berambut kuning yang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ano..Sasuke. Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" tanya bocah itu. Pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dijawab seorang Uchiha..

Mata onyx Sasuke meneliti ada yang aneh terhadap diri Naruto, nama sang bocah kuning tersebut..tunggu dulu ! apa apaan model rambutnya itu, model rambut pantat ay-maksudnya model rambut keren seperti dirinya (hanya pantat ayamnya lebih pendek sedikit)..dan apa apaan model pakaian itu. MODEL PAKAIAN YANG SAMA SEPERTINYA ! BAJUNYA ! CELANANYA !

"Darimana kau dapat pakaian itu, Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menyengir tidak jelas dan mengacungkan jempolnya "Dari toko cosplay.."

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menyengir gaje dan mengacungkan jempolnya..

"Eekh ?! matte Sasukeee !" Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan kini berjalan di sampingnya..

"Aku mendapatkan pakaian ini dari toko baju di Konoha kok.." kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe..aku merubah penampilanku seperti dirimu, agar aku menjadi kuat dan keren sepertimu, Sasuke.." kata Naruto. Dia kemudian menepuk dadanya "..Dan aku akan mengambil kepopuleritasmu dan para cewek di Akademi akan memanggil dan meneriak neriakkan namaku !"

"Kau imitasi yang buruk.." gumam Sasuke.

"Cih ! jangan menganggap remeh diriku, Teme. Akan kubuktikan aku bukan hanya imitasi dattebayo ! aku akan melampauimu dan menunjukkan, siapa yang lebih kuat dan keren di antara kita berdua !" kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke..Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya..

"Terserah.." kata Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

Semua cewek di Akademi menganga tidak percaya melihat penampilan Naruto yang hampir mirip dan persis seperti Uchiha Sasuke..bahkan Naruto memasang wajah coolnya seperti Sasuke.

"A-ada apa dengan bocah kuning itu ?" tanya Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis kecil berambut pink kepada teman di sebelahnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu..tsk, tapi sepertinya si bodoh itu ingin meniru Sasuke-kun.." kata Ino dengan mata yang menyelidik.

Sasuke menopang dagunya sambil menatap langit. Naruto pun menopang dagunya sambil menatap langit.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Naruto pun menghela napasnya..

Sasuke saling menyatukan kedua jari tangannya. Naruto pun saling menyatukan kedua jari tangannya.

Sasuke sengaja mendengus keras keras. Naruto pun mendengus dengan sangat amat keras..

'Cih..si bodoh ini benar benar meniruku..coba lihat, seberapa besar kebodohannya..' batin Sasuke kesal..

Sasuke menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah lubang hidungnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak..lalu dia mengikutinya.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan upil. Semua cewek langsung pingsan karena kelakuan Sasuke barusan. Sangat tidak amat seperti Sasuke..

Naruto mengikuti gaya Sasuke. Sasuke menjulurkan upilnya ke arah lidah..Naruto dengan bodohnya mengikuti tindakan Sasuke.

Sett ! dengan cepat Sasuke menjilat jarinya yang mengupil tadi. Dan dengan cepat serta bodoh Naruto menjilat jarinya yang mengupil tadi..

"ASIN !" kata Naruto sambil meludah ke lantai kelas. Semuanya sweatdrop melihatnya..

"Kau tidak keasinan Sasuke ? tanya Naruto. Sasuke menunjukkan jari manisnya..

"Aku menjilat jari manisku. Bukan jari kelingkingku seperti dirimu.." kata Sasuke datar. Mata safir Naruto melebar..

GREP. Naruto menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke "Sial ! kau menipuku ya ?!"

"Kenapa kau sangat meniruku ! itu sangat menganggu baka !" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan sok kuat, Sasuke.."

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku..Dobe.."

"KAU !"

"Hn.."

Naruto dengan marah mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan siap meluncurkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke.

GREP. Tangan kanannya kini ditahan Iruka. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan di mana Iruka menatap keduanya dengan prihatin..

"Kalian ini..cepat hentikan perkelahian ini.." kata Iruka.

"Cih !" dua bocah itu saling berjauhan. Naruto kini kembali ke kursinya. Mata safirnya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sekilas Naruto dan kembali menatap awan awan di langit..

'Baka..' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Baiklah..tes melempar shuriken. Yang maju duluan, Aburame Shino.."

Saat itu Iruka bersama kelasnya berkumpul di halaman Akademi. Mereka kini sedang dalam proses pembelajaran melempar shuriken tahap dasar..

"Maaf sensei..kau memilih orang yang salah.." kata Shino.

"A-apa maksudmu Shino ?" tanya Iruka kebingungan.

"Kami dari klan Aburame adalah klan hebat. Kami tidak memakai shuriken sebagai senjata tetapi serangga sebagai senjata ninja yang am-"

"RAAHH ! AKU TAHU AKU TAHU ! Uchiha Sasuke..sekarang giliranmu.."

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUUN !"

"KAU KEREN SASUKE-KUUUN!"

"AYO SASUKE-KUUN !"

Uchiha Sasuke maju dengan tenang..dia kini berdiri agak jauh dari sebuah tiang yang menjadi target lemparan shuriken. Sasuke mengeluarkan sepuluh shurikennya dan dengan cepat melemparkannya ke arah tiang tersebut..

Tak Tak Tak..sepuluh shuriken tersebut secara sempurna menancap di tiang target tersebut..

"KYAAAA ! KAU KEREN BUANGEET SASUKE-KUUUN !' teriak para fansgirlnya Sasuke.

"Cih..dasar sok mencari perhatian.." gumam Naruto kesal.

"Hm..berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Eeekh..aku ?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Iya kau baka.." kata salah seorang murid di Akademi.

Naruto maju ke depan dan menatap tajam ke arah tiang kedua..

"Na-Naruto-kun.." gumam seorang gadis manis bermata lavender sambil menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya..

'Aku tak akan kalah..lihat saja dattebayo !' Naruto pun melemparkan sepuluh shurikennya dan..

Tak Tak Tak "ADAAWW !"

Naruto langsung cengengesan gak jelas..semua lemparan shurikennya salah dan salah satunya menancap di pantat Iruka..

"Hehehe..aku pergi dulu dattebayo.." kata Naruto dan sekuat tenaga berlari dari arena kejadian.

"NARUTOOOO !" teriak Iruka dengan murka. Semua murid lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kebodohan seorang Naruto..

~TBT~

Naruto duduk termenung di sebuah bangku di taman Konoha. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah jalan jalan Konoha. Beberapa orang tua kini sedang menggandeng tangan anaknya untuk pulang. Mata safir Naruto menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dia kemudian beranjak dari bangku itu dan berjalan menuju tempat ayunan. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sosok bocah berambut raven yang sedang termenung menatap pemandangan langit sore.

'Sasuke..' batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia menghela napasnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hoi.." kata Naruto. Sasuke menoleh. Tatapan onyx itu menatap tajam mata safir Naruto..

"Hn..kau masih meniruku Dobe ? dasar tidak berguna.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Grr.." Naruto menggeram marah dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah. Naruto pun melompat dan menimpa badan Sasuke..tangannya terkepal dan mengarah ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan !" kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"ADA APA SIALAN ?!"

Sasuke langsung menghajar wajah Naruto. Naruto terjungkal ke sisi kiri, Sasuke bangkit dan meludah ke tanah..

"Kau memang lemah, Naruto.." napas Sasuke menderu dengan cepat. Naruto bangkit..matanya tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Kau.." Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke "..DASAR SIALAAAAN !"

DUAKHH !

"Ugh.." perut Naruto langsung ditendang kaki kiri Sasuke..dengan cepat Sasuke melakukan tendangan putar ke kepala Naruto..

BUAKHH ! Naruto pun kembali terjatuh. Mata safir Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke..

DEG..

'Pandangan matanya..pandangan matanya sama sepertiku..pandangan mata kesendirian dan penuh kebencian..' batin Naruto ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke.

'Tapi pandangan itu bukan untukku..'

Sasuke langsung mengibaskan debu di bajunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto.." kata Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha itu berhenti melangkah, tetapi dia membelakangi Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin kuat..jangan lah coba meniru seseorang..kekuatan itu bukan datang dari orang lain.."

Hyusshh..terjadi keheningan. Hembusan angin menerpa rambut Naruto dan Sasuke.

"..Kekuatan itu datang dari dirimu. Bahkan itu kebencian yang kau rasakan.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum

"Jadilah diri sendiri.."

Tap tap tap..Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Mata safir Naruto menatap ke arah bawah..hembusan angin masih setia menerpa rambut dan memberikan kesejukan di sore itu..

'Jadilah diri sendiri..' Naruto memegang kepalanya..dia kemudian mengacak rambutnya, berusaha membentuk model jabrik.

"Heh..meskipun model pantat ayamku tidak bisa menandingi model pantat ayammu..tapi aku rasa.." mata Naruto berubah, menjadi bersemangat..

"..Rambut jabrik kuningku lebih keren dattebayo !"

TBC

Author Note :

Haha..ide penipuan upil yang dilakukan Sasuke pernah saya coba ke seseorang dan berhasil. Kenapa berhasil ? karena korban saya seorang anak kecil (Readers : -_-) ya..ya..itu memang sangat tidak elit tetapi para Readers bisa menerapkannya kepada adik adik anda yang menyakitkan hati dan sering membuat anda kesal. Dan buat dia berkata "ASIN !"

Itu tadi saran yang gak penting..sangat gak penting malah. Tetapi saya berterima kasih kepada teman saya, Rita (penggemar Naruto dan Death Note, baru baru ini dia jatuh cinta pada Shingeki no Kyoujin) yang memberikan saran sarannya..

Untuk teman teman yang telah mereview dan mempertanyakan tentang pairing ini, Author jamin nafsu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto masih menyukai paha dan dada para wanita. Untuk Ryuuki-chan. Ryuuki-chan, cerita tentang masa kecil mereka berdua sudah saya buat dan menjadi 10 chap, di mana juga tentang isi hati dan gejolak mereka, perdebatan perasaan Naruto, komunikasi dengan Kyuubi hingga Iingatan kecil Sasuke.

Terimka kasih untuk saran El Ghashinia yang membangun. Untuk bohdong. palacio, fic ini memang ada Romancenya tapi saya mencoba menyelipkannya, istilahnya..menyegarkan suasana fic ini. Dan untuk jutsu hiraishin akan saya coba pikirkan lagi. Tidak mudah untuk melakukan perpindahan ruang dimensi seperti Yondaime Hokage. Untuk Saladin no jutsu, sudah saya deskripsikan di cerita kalau Naruto adalah seorang lelaki.

Itu saja dari saya, jika ada saran, kritik ataupun kita cuma mengobrol (^_^) saya senang menerimanya. Mohon apresiasinya dengan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Dan dari Icha dia minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Saya tahu Icha adalah gadis manis yang selalu bertanggung jawab, tetapi tanggung jawabnya untuk Ujian Nasional lebih besar.

Terima kasih kepada para Readers, Silent Readers dan teman teman. See you for the next chap. (cepat kan updatenya ^_^ wakakakaka*plak*)

Preview the Next Chap :

'Na-Naruto-kun..'/"..A-aku memang lemah. Aku sangat jauh dibandingkan Hanabi.."/ "Go-gomen Ho-san..a-aku masih belum kuat.."/ "Gan-ganbatte Naruto-kun.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 3 : Hinata Hyuuga

'Naruto-kun..aku akan berusaha sepertimu..'


	3. Chapter 3

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team

Naruto berusaha meniru Sasuke mulai dari pakaian, sikap bahkan gaya rambutnya ! tujuan sang Uzumaki adalah agar keberadaannya diakui . Setelah terjadi perkelahian antara keduanya Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto kalau kekuatan bukan dari cara meniru kepribadian seseorang..tetapi kekuatan itu adalah berasal dari diri sendiri..keyakinan diri sendiri !

Chapter 3 : Hinata Hyuuga

"AKU BUKAN MONSTER DATTEBAYO !"

TAP TAP TAP..bocah pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu berlari melewati warga Konoha sambil tanpa peduli menabrak orang orang..

"Hei bocah rubah, pakai matamu !"

"KYAAA ! BOCAH SIALAN ! KAU MENJATUHKAN BELANJAANKU !"

"DASAR MONSTER !"

Naruto, nama sang bocah..terus berlari hingga dirinya jauh dari kerumunan warga Konoha yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Seorang gadis kecil bermata lavender menatap sedih bocah yang dipanggil monster tadi. Dia pun menoleh ke ara h pengasuh pribadinya..

"Ke-kenapa mereka memanggilnya monster Ho-san ?" tanya gadis itu. Sang pengasuh, yang bernama Ho hanya memejamkan matanya..

"Anda tidak perlu tahu Hinata-sama, dan anda jangan mendekati anak itu.." kata Ho lalu memegang tangan gadis itu dan berjalan kembali..

Hinata, nama gadis itu hanya memandang jalan dengan sedih. Bocah itu, bocah yang dipanggil monster adalah seorang anak yang menyelamatkannya dengan berani..

'Na-Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata

FLASHBACK

BRAKKHH ! tubuh mungil Hinata terpental di ruang latihan keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi Hyuuga, sang ayah dan juga kepala klan Hyuuga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ho, yang tadi duduk di samping Hiashi langsung menghampiri Hinata "A-anda tidak apa apa Hinata-sama ?!" tanya Ho dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah di mana ayahnya tadi berada..ayahnya kini tidak ada..

Hinata menghela napasnya dengan sedih "Aku tidak apa apa Ho-san.." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ha-Hanabi.." kata Hinata sambil menatap adiknya..

"Ada apa Hinata nee ?" tanya Hanabi yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Ayo..ayo latihan lagi !"

Malamnya..

"Anda terlalu memaksakan diri Hinata-sama.." kata Ho sambil memberikan obat berbentuk bedak di pipi tembem Hinata..

"I-ittai Ho-san.." kata Hinata sambil mengiris kesakitan. Ho hanya menghela napasnya..

"Maaf menyusahkanmu Ho-san.." kata Hinata dengan nada sedih "..A-aku memang lemah. Aku sangat jauh dibandingkan Hanabi.."

Ho terdiam menatap Hinata. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Tidak..saya yakin anda akan menjadi kuat suatu hari nanti.." kata Ho dengan nada hangat. Mata lavender Hinata terbuka lebar ketika mendengar kata kata sang pengasuh..

"A-arigatou Ho-san.." kata Hinata. Dia pun memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur..

'Ho..aku janji akan menjadi lebih kuat..'

.

.

.

Duakhh ! Duakhh !

Hinata berusaha menyerang bagian perut Hanabi tetapi dengan mudah Hanabi menangkisnya dan telapak kanan Hanabi pun mengarah ke arah wajah Hinata..

SETT ! Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga pukulan telapak tangan Hanabi meleset, dengan cepat Hinata memutar badannya dan berusaha menyerang samping kiri Hanabi dengan kaki kanannya..

"Bagus Hinata-sama !" kata Ho dengan wajah bahagia..sementara Hiashi dan salah seorang Hyuuga bernama Neji hanya menonton pertarungan itu dengan wajah datar..

DUAKHH ! dengan sigap Hanabi menangkap kaki kanan Hinata dengan mengepitkan kaki Hinata diantara rusuk kiri dan lengan kirinya..Hanabi tersenyum tipis.

"Ti-tidak.." kata Ho lebay sambil memegang kepalanya.

SYAATT ! Hinata dengan berani mengangkat kaki kirinya dan berusaha menendang dagu Hanabi.

"!" Hiashi, Neji dan Ho benar benar terkejut dengan tendangan dadakan Hinata..

Hanabi yang melihat itu memundurkan kepalanya dan memutar kaki kanan Hinata sehingga seluruh badan Hinata ikut berputar..BRUKK ! Hinata pun terjatuh kembali ke lantai ruang latihan..

Tik..tik..tik..hening..

"HINATA-SAMA !" teriak Ho lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hiashi dan Neji. 'Tou-san, apa aku lebih baik ?' batin Hinata..

Tapi kedua orang itu telah meninggalkan ruang latihan. Hinata pun langsung terduduk sedih..

"Kau hebat Hinata nee.."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hanabi. Sang adik tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Aku keluar dulu Hinata nee..jaa.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah..

"Hinata-sama.." kata Ho dengan raut wajah khawatir..

"Go-gomen Ho-san..a-aku masih belum kuat.." kata Hinata dengan nada bergetar..

.

.

.

Saat itu langit mendung di Konoha..Hinata melakukan latihan lari ringan di daerah bukit Hyouko..salah satu bukit di timur Konoha. Kaki kaki kecil sang gadis Hyuuga menapaki tanah tanah bukit. Deru napasnya terus menggema di hidungnya..

'Aku harus berusaha..' batin Hinata..

"AAKHH ! TIDAK BISA DATTEBAYO !"

Hinata hampir tersandung karena teriakan cempreng dan keras di sisi kanannya..Hinata berjalan perlahan lahan menuju semak semak.

Mata lavendernya melihat sesosok bocah berambut kuning dengan wajah manis dan tiga garis di pipinya sedang membentuk segel tangan..

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"

Mata lavender Hinata terbuka lebar 'Di..dia bisa menggunakan jurus bunshin ?' batin Hinata shock..

POOFFF ! asap asap pun menyelimuti tubuh sang bocah..perlahan lahan asap itu menghilang..

"Eaaaa.." kata sang bunshin yang nungging di tanah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berwajah pucat. Seperti bunshin yang sudah sekarat..

POOOFF ! bunshin tadi menghilang. Sang bocah kuning langsung melompat lompat sambil mengumpat tidak jelas..Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum melihatnya..

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan Hinata bukan untuk latihan..tetapi mengamati sang bocah berambut kuning untuk membuat bunshin..

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Hinata terus berlatih lari ringan di bukit Hyouko. Dan seminggu lebih dia melihat bocah berambut kuning yang kini dia kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto berlatih membuat bunshin..tetapi tidak bisa.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"

POOFFT.. "Eaaa.." kata sang bunshin sama nistanya seperti biasa dan akhirnya menghilang. Naruto langsung terduduk di tanah. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas..ke arah langit yang tampaknya akan menumpahkan hujan..

Hinata tersenyum "Gan-ganbatte Naruto-kun.." gumamnya pelan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan latihan ringannya.

Tes..tes..tes..hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Saat itu Hinata berlari menuruni bukit Hyouko.

'Kenapa..kenapa aku mudah menyerah..' batin Hinata. matanya termenung menatap kakinya yang berlari dan tanah tanah yang ditinjaknya..

'Kenapa..kenapa aku lemah..' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba tiba dia teringat perjuangan Naruto yang selalu membuat bunshin namun gagal. Tetapi dia melihat Naruto tidak menyerah dan terus melakukannya..ada seperti perbedaan semangat antara dia dan Naruto..

"Tidak..saya yakin anda akan menjadi kuat suatu hari nanti.." kata kata Ho terngiang di telinganya..Hinata menghela napasnya. Ho menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Ayah menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga. Semua Hyuuga percaya kepadanya..

Tetapi kepercayaan kepada dirinya sendiri masih lemah. Hinata kurang percaya kepada dirinya..

BRUK ! "HEI SIALAN !"

"Ah.." Hinata langsung sadar dari lamunannya..dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tiga bocah laki laki yang menatapnya dengan galak. Dua anak cowok itu memegang es krim, tapi yang paling depan dan berbadan besar tidak memegang es krim..

"KAU MENJATUHKAN ES KRIM KU !" teriak yang paling depan. Dia memegang kepala Hinata..hujan semakin deras turun..

"Cih..kau membuang waktu ka-eh, tunggu dulu..kawan kawan !"

Dua temannya mendekati wajah Hinata..

"Wao..gadis manis ini ternyata Hyuuga, lihat mata putih jeleknya itu.." kata salah seorang dari mereka..

"Cih, Hyuuga..aku tahu. Itu pasti si sombong Neji..hm, apa dia keluarga Neji hah ?"

"Hahaha..tentu saja. Lihat mata mereka..hahaha.."

Anak yang berbadan besar itu mendorong tubuh Hinata ke tanah..dia menyiapkan pukulan tangannya..

"Sekarang kita lihat apa dia sekuat si sombong Neji itu ?"

SYAATTT ! anak berbadan besar itu langsung melesatkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Hinata..Hinata memejamkan matanya..

'Gomen Ho..Tou-san..Neji nii..aku lemah..'

DUAKHH !

Tiga anak cowok itu terkejut. Seorang bocah bersurai kuning dengan mata safir biru yang menyala menahan pukulan anak yang badannya besar dengan telapak tangan kanannya..sang bocah bersurai kuning itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih..dasar lemah, kalian berani mengeroyok seorang wanita.." kata bocah itu..

Mata lavender Hinata menatap bocah itu..bocah itu..

'Na-Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata. Antara rasa senang dan terkejut.

"Jangan sok kuat kau kuning sialan !" kata anak yang satunya. Dia maju dan menendang perut Naruto..Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk. Sebelum dia benar benar bangkit, anak yang paling besar tadi menghantam wajah Naruto dengan sikut kirinya..

BRUKHH ! Naruto jatuh seketika. Tiga bocah itu tertawa senang..

"HAHAHA..ITU KAH KEKUATAN SANG PAHLAWAN ?! HAHAHA.."

'Na-Naruto-kun..' Hinata berusaha menggapai badan Naruto..Naruto tiba tiba bangkit, dia membersihkan bekas pukulan di pipinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Heh..heh..aku belum serius..aku..aku..aku tidak akan menyerah.."

Sesuatu terasa menghantam telinga Hinata..kata kata Naruto..

"..Aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan aku.." Naruto berlari ke arah tiga bocah tersebut. Ketiganya agak terkejut melihat Naruto yang masih bisa bangkit..

"..AKAN MENJADI KUAAAAAT !"

DUAKHHH !

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh mungil bersurai kuning tertelungkup di tengah derasnya hujan..Naruto, nama bocah itu..kalah dalam perkelahian melawan tiga bocah lainnya. Tiga bocah itu tertawa mengejek sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata memandang sedih ke arah Naruto yang masih tertelungkup di tanah..hujan semakin deras turun..

"Heh..heh..aku belum serius..aku..aku..aku tidak akan menyerah.."

"..AKAN MENJADI KUAAAAAT !"

Kata kata Naruto terngiang di telinga Hinata..Hinata saling menyatukan kedua tangannya..eratan kedua tangannya sangat kuat. Dia berpikir, apa dia mempunyai tekad sekuat Naruto..

"HINATA-SAMA !"

Hinata menoleh..tampak Ho berlari tergesa gesa ke arahnya..Ho langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, ayo pulang ! kalau begini kau bisa sakit ! aku mencarimu kemana mana.." kata Ho dengan nada khawatir..Hinata terdiam. Mata lavendernya masih menatap tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergerak..

"A-anak itu..anak itu tidak apa apa Ho-san ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir..Ho menatap sejenak Naruto.

"Jangan perdulikan dia hInata-sama..ayo kita pulang.."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap dari jauh tubuh mungil Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dan diguyur oleh hujan..

FLASHBACK END

Tes..tes..tes..hujan mulai turun di Konohagakure..

Hinata menatap ke arah langit..tangan mungilnya menengadah ke atas..beberapa tetes air hujan jatuh di telapak tangannya..

'Hujan ini mengingatkanku pada keberanian Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata..

"Hinata-sama, ayo..nanti saya dimarahi oleh Hiashi-sama jika anda pulang dengan basah kuyup.." kata Ho sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata..

"Hu um.." kata Hinata sambil membalas senyuman Ho..

'Naruto-kun..aku akan berusaha sepertimu..'

.

.

.

Tes tes tes..hujan semakin deras turun di Konoha..tampak di depan warung yang tutup berdiri dua anak kecil dengan dua rambut yang berbeda. Yang satunya berambut raven dan bermata onyx kelam..yang satunya bermata safir biru dan memiliki surai kuning cerah..

"Hujan ini mengingatkanku kepada super kebodohanmu, Dobe.." kata Si bocah raven dengan wajah datar.

Si bocah kuning memberengut kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya..

"Jangan membuat aku mengingatnya, Teme.." kata bocah berkulit tan itu..

Sasuke, nama bocah raven itu tersenyum tipis "Oh ya..bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan ulang seperti sebuah dongeng ?"

Naruto, nama bocah bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menunjuk nunjuk cuping hidung Sasuke..

"KAU ?! JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU DI DEPANKU DATTEBAYO !" kata Naruto protes. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya..

"Oh ya.." kata Sasuke singkat.

FLASHBACK

'Hujan ini turun sangat deras..cih, kalau bukan latihan untuk sharinganku aku akan pulang cepat..' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan menuruni bukit Hyouko..saat itu mata onyxnya tidak sengaja melihat perkelahian antara Naruto yang sok pahlawan melawan tiga bocah sekaligus..

"Hn..menarik..' batin Sasuke. Dia pun mengintip dari balik pohon..

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melihat kekalahan memalukan sang pahlawan Naruto dan tawa ejekan dari ketiga lawannya..setelah itu sang gadis yang dilindungi Naruto duduk terdiam di sampingnya..entah apa yang dipikirannya.

"HINATA-SAMA ?!"

Sasuke mendengar suara seorang pria dewasa dari arah bawah bukit. Mata onyxnya menangkap pria itu menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu dan mereka berbicara sesuatu. Karena hujan deras Sasuke tidak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya..

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertelungkup nista di tanah tersebut..hujan semakin deras turun..Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan perasaan yang agak cemas..

'Apa si Dobe ini mati ?!' begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke..

Saat berada di samping Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan badan Naruto dengan kaki kanannya "O-oy..bangun Dobe.." kata Sasuke..

"WHUAAAAA !" kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah menakutkan di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung terjengkal dan sangat terkejut. Tapi dengan kelihaian seorang Uchiha dia langsung memasang wajah stoicnya..

Sasuke bangkit dan menatap datar ke arah Naruto "Hn..kau kenapa berpura pura pingsan tadi, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir polos..

"Habisnya aku malu kalah di depan gadis itu..tadi kata kataku sudah keren lo.."

FLASHBACK END

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Kenapa diam ? biasanya kau berisik Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap datar ke arah jalanan yang diguyur hujan deras..

"Teme.."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Teme.."

"Hn ?"

"Te.."

Kini Sasukemenoleh dengan wajah datar.

"JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU DI DEPANKU DATTEBAYO !"

Dan hujan pun semakin deras hari itu..

TBC

Author Note :

Pairing NH ? hm, masih belum pasti nampaknya. Di chap ini menurut saya pribadi lebih ke perasaan Hinata yang ingin menjadi seseorang yang pantang menyerah seperti Naruto. Saya memang mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu episode di anime Naruto.

Untuk pertanyan Uzumaki21, Naruto tetp Dobe ? memang saat masih berusia sekitar 7 sampai 13 tahu ke-Dobe-an si kuning cerah tersebut sangat nampak. Saya ingin membuat karakter yang berkembang sesuai umurnya. Dengan kata lain saya berusaha menjadikan Nruto dewasa jika umur yang pas atau sesuai dengan perkembangan mental menyapanya.

Untuk Nagasaki, tentu saja sang Uzumki memiliki chakra Kyuubi. Hal itu lah yang membuat dia dibenci para penduduk Konoha. Untuk saran GazzelE VR terima kasih. OOC Sasuke ? aha..mungkin saat bersama sang kawan, Dobe Naruto saja.

Ada adegan MSB Wizar ? hm..mesum ya ? jujur saja, saya sangt suka baca mnga ecchi. Akan saya coba *plak* tetapi jika Icha membaca fic genre Adventure yang ada ecchinya dan dia marah kepada saya, (karena Icha punya akun ini) bisa bisa dia menyuruh saya membuat fic baru. Tetapi diam diam saja untuk hal itu.

Namina Rin Rin, saya pernah membaca nama anda di review Icha. Hm..pairnya akan saya coba NH. Dan untuk urusan update, ya..saya juga punya kesibukan di dunia sana, jadi bisa dibilang tidak tetap.

Oke teman teman, hanya itu yang bisa saya ketikkan, pikiran saya ungkapkan dan lain lainnya. Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya. Mohon ditinggalkan jejaknya di kotak review jika anda membaca fic ini.

See you next chap. Jaa..

Tertanda, Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

'Apa aku bisa menjadi Hokage ?'/"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa, Gaki.."/ "Monster ? apa mak-maksudmu.."/ "Panggil aku Kurama.."/ "Hai kawan..perkenalkan, aku adalah kegelapan di dalam hatimu.."/ "..Panggil saja aku Yami.."/ "Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 4 : Kyuubi and The Dark Side

"Apa kau..apa kau suatu hari nanti ingin meninggalkan desa ini ?"


	4. Chapter 4

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumya di The Best Team :

Hyuuga Hinata adalah penerus klan Hyuuga yang sangat diharapkan oleh sang ayah yang juga sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga. Namun Hinata tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri dan agak lemah dalam pertarungan, sampai dia menemukan sesosok Uzumaki Naruto yang mengubah arah pandangannya..dia harus seperti sang Uzumaki ! pantang menyerah apapun yang terjadi !

Chapter 4 : Kyuubi and The Dark Side

"HEI BOCAH KEPARAT, JANGAN LARI KAU !"

Tampak sesosok orang tua berkimono yang mengejar sesosok bocah bersurai kuning dengan mata safir biru cerah..bocah itu tertawa senang sambil menepuk pantatnya..

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, baka jiji !"

TWITCH. Sang orang tua pun merasakan darahnya bergejolak dan pelipisnya berdenyut..dia menggeram sangat marah..

"ANAK NAKAAAAAAL !" teriaknya..sementara sang bocah tertawa senang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Bocah bersurai kuning yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berjalan lesu di jalan timur Konoha..dia menghela napasnya dengan tidak semangat..

'Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sekampung Konoha tadi mengejarku dattebayo..' batin Naruto. Dia kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil melihat ke langit..

'Apa aku bisa menjadi Hokage ?'

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa, Gaki.."

"WAKHH ?!" Naruto tiba tiba mendengar suara bengis entah dari mana. Bocah Uzumaki itu langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Si-siapa itu dattebayo..aku..aku takut hantu.." kata Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Dasar baka..aku adalah monster yang bersarang di perutmu.."

! Naruto benar benar terkejut. Monster ? apakah karena itu dia dijauhi warga Konoha..

"Monster ? apa mak-maksudmu.."

"Panggil aku Kurama.." kata suara itu "Konsentrasi Naruto dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu..di sana kau akan melihatku.."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh..pejamkan matamu.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya..beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran Naruto.

"BAKA GAKI ! AKU SURUH KAU BUKAN UNTUK TIDUR !" teriak suara itu dengan nada kesal.

"Engghh.." Naruto terbangun sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Dia kemudian menguap. "Maaf Kurama..tapi bagaimana caranya sih ?"

"Kubilang konsentrasi bodoh !"

"Kau marah marah seperti datang bulan saja.."

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !"

Naruto tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini dia dapat lawan bicara yang lucu selain Sasuke. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan teman baru..

"Kau sudah gila Dobe.."

Naruto tersentak. Dia mendongak ke atas dan melihat mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh..Naruto langsung berdiri.

"SA-SASUKE..APA KAU MENDENGAR SUARA JELEK DI SEKITAR SINI ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemprengnya..

"Suara apa ?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"SUARA BODOH YANG MEMANGGIL KU GAKI ATAU ENTAH APALAH ITU.."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Dia kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto..

"Sudah kuduga..kau sudah gila Dobe.."

"SASUKEEEE !" Naruto langsung terduduk di tanah.

"Gaki.."

"SASUKE ! SUARA ITU ADA LAGI !" teriak Naruto ke arah Sasuke. Tapi sang Uchiha tidak peduli..

"Gaki.."

"SUARA HANTU !"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERBICARA DENGANMU LAGI BAKA AHO GAKI SIALAN !"

".."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat..Naruto menganga..

'Seperti orang putus cinta saja..' batinnya

~TBT~

"ITADAKIMASU !" teriak Naruto senang. Dia pun langsung melahap ramen instannya. Dengan kecepatan seorang dewa, dia menghabiskan ramen itu dalam lima kali hisapan..Naruto langsung mengelus elus perutnya..

'Aku kenyang dattebayo..' batinnya. Tanpa terasa matanya terpejam sendiri..

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

"Gaki.."

SETT ! Naruto membuka matanya. Tampak dia berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tanahnya berair dan beraura gelap..di depannya terdapat penjara besar dengan kertas segel di antara kedua batas pembukanya..Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung..

"Tempat apa ini dattebayo.." gumam Naruto..

"Hei Gaki.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Suara itu berasal dari dalam penjara tersebut. Tiba tiba dari balik kegelapan penjara itu muncul sepasang mata besar yang menyala berwarna merah..pupil mata itu bergerak ke bawah, menatap tubuh mungil Naruto..

".."

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak..rasanya seluruh tubuhnya membatu, dan tanpa sadar dia 'pipis' karena ketakutan..

'Hantu..hantu..hantu..' batin Naruto dengan perasaan ngeri.

TASHHH ! tiba tiba muncul sebuah tangan besar berbulu dari dalam kegelapan penjara itu..Naruto hampir jatuh terduduk. Tapi dia masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya..

"Kenapa kau Gaki.." SETT ! tiba tiba dari dalam kegelapan itu muncul wajah seekor rubah dengan bulu jingga kemerah merahan. Terdapat warna hitam yang mengelilingi mata merah menyalanya..gigi gigi sang rubah sangat besar dan menyeringai di dalam penjara itu..reaksi Naruto ?

Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya..mata safirnya menatap dalam diam dan penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat sesosok 'monster' mengerikan yang benar benar dihadapannya..

'Ba-bagaimana jika kurungan itu terbuka ?' batin Naruto ketakutan..

"Heh..sudah kuduga, kau akan takut.." kata monster rubah itu "Aku adalah Kurama.."

"Gak nanya.." jawab Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

".."

".."

"KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN GAKI !" teriak Kurama, nama sang monster rubah..

"Ja-jadi kau yang bersuara jelek tadi siang ?" tanya Naruto. Pelipis sang rubah mengeluarkan perempatan..

'Anak ini..' batinnya kesal. Kurama menghela napasnya, tampak air ikut bergerak akibat helaan napas sang rubah..

"Iya.." mata merah rubah menatap tajam sosok sang bocah Uzumaki "..Aku adalah Bijuu yang tersegel di dalam tubuhmu.."

"Bijuu ? apa itu bijuu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Monster berekor. Aku juga dikenal sebagai kyuubi. Sang rubah berekor Sembilan.."

"Wao..kau sepertinya keren.." kata Naruto. Matanya kini tidak menandakan ketakutan.

"Heh.." Kurama tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seperti menyeringai "..Ya, aku juga yang menyerang desamu..membunuh orang orang desamu..dan akhirnya aku tersegel di bocah bodoh sepertimu dan kau menjadi Jinchuriki.."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Dia berusaha mencerna kata kata Kurama..

"..Dan itu lah yang membuat semua orang membencimu, Naruto.." kata Kurama. Naruto memandang tubuh besar Kurama..

"Karena kau yang tersegel di dalam tubuhku ?" tanya Naruto. Kurama mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bocah.." kata Kurama "..Keluarkan aku, maka kau tidak akan dibenci.."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kenapa kata kata sang monster rasanya seperti menghasut sesuatu yang buruk. Naruto berpikir..rasanya menetapkan keputusan kepada feeling lebih baik.

"Tidak.." kata Naruto "..Kau adalah monster yang dapat menghancurkan Konoha..pasti kekuatanmu kuat kan ?"

Mata merah Kurama menyala "Bocah.." DARRRKKH ! tangan besar Kurama yang satunya membentur tiang besi penjara itu "..Jangan coba untuk memberi perintah kepadaku !"

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap Kurama yang marah..tiba tiba sang bocah Uzumaki tersenyum "Haha..tidak kok Kurama.." mata safir Naruto yang menyipit kini membuka lagi.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kok.."

! Kurama terkejut mendengar kata kata Naruto. Apa katanya ? teman ?!

"Kenapa.."

"Ya, rasanya waktu siang tadi berbicara denganmu seperti berbicara dengan seorang teman baru yang mengasyikkan.." kata Naruto dengan wajah senang. Kurama terdiam..dia menatap ke arah Naruto..mata merahnya kini redup. Tidak menyala lagi.

"Ya..kita pasti bisa menjadi teman, bukan begitu Kyuu.."

Naruto menoleh. Tampak sesosok yang persis-sangat persis-dengan dirinya berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki..

"Hai kawan..perkenalkan, aku adalah kegelapan di dalam hatimu.." kata bocah yang mirip Naruto itu. Hanya saja pupil matanya merah dengan kegelapan di sekitar pupilnya..

"..Panggil saja aku Yami.." kata bocah bersurai kuning dengan pupil merah tersebut. Kurama mendesah..dia pun kembali ke dalam kegelapan penjara..

"Yami ?" kata Naruto "..Apa kau mau menjadi teman baruku ?"

Yami menyeringai "Tentu saja Naruto..aku akan menjadi temanmu seperti Kurama dan Sasuke..tidak seperti orang orang Konoha yang menatapmu dengan kebencian..aku akan menatapmu dengan rasa persahabatan..sebuah hubungan yang mengakui keberadaanmu.."

Mata safir Naruto melebar..

.

.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Sesosok bocah bersurai kuning dengan kulit tan eksotis berjalan di jalan yang berada di samping sungai Konoha..mata safir yang kini selalu bersinar cerah berubah menjadi sedikit redup..

Naruto, sang bocah..masih mengingat kata kata Yami dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya..kata kata Yami yang dia yakini benar..

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage.."

"Para warga Konoha pasti tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah menerima seorang Jinchuriki menjadi Hokage.."

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengakui keberadaanmu Naruto ? kenapa ? karena mereka hanyalah orang orang lemah yang takut kepada kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya..mereka orang orang pengecut yang pantas dibunuh.."

"Konoha adalah kota yang dipenuhi orang orang pengecut dan bodoh.."

"Kau merasakan kesakitan yang bernama kesendirian dan dicaci maki..aku..hanya aku yang mengerti rasa sakit itu Naruto.."

"Kau perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk desa ini..desa keparat ini.."

Namun kata kata Yami tidak berpengaruh besar bagi Naruto hingga sang Yami mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya benar benar marah..

"Kau adalah anak pahlawan. Anak sang Yondaime Hokage.." mata safir Naruto melebar ketika mendengar itu..

"..Dan sang Jinchuriki sebelumnya, yang mengorbankan dirinya menjadi Jinchuriki karena konspirasi jahat desa ini..Uzumaki Kushina..mereka berdua, orang tuamu..meninggal karena berjuang menghentikan amukan Kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu..mereka menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhmu dengan harapan kau akan dipanggil pahlawan oleh orang orang desa karena bersedia sebagai wadah Kyuubi.."

"TAPI APA YANG KAU DAPATKAN ?! DESA INI TIDAK TAHU YANG NAMANYA BERTERIMA KASIH ! KAU MALAH DICACI MAKI ! DIJAUHI ! DIKUCILKAN ! DESA INI MENYIA NYIAKAN PENGORBANAN KEDUA ORANG TUAMU ! BAYANGKAN NARUTO ! PENGORBANAN ORANG TUAMU HANYA SEPERTI DIANGGAP SEJARAH MASA LALU ! DAN KAU.."

Mata safir Naruto semakin melebar..

"..KAU HANYA DIANGGAP SEBAGAI SAMPAH DARI SEJARAH ITU !"

DEG..hati Naruto begitu sakit jika mengingat kata kata itu..rasa perih. Rasa perih yang menusuk hatinya..orang tuanya..pengorbanan orang tuanya. Pengorbanan orang tuanya yang disia siakan desa ini..

TAP TAP TAP..Naruto berhenti, mata safirnya menatap Sasuke yang seperti biasanya melihat matahari terbenam di sore hari..Naruto pun memandang sunset indah dari sang surya..

"Menjadi Hokage bukanlah satu satunya cara agar keberadaanmu diakui.." kata Yami malam itu sebelum menghilang "..Saat kau membalas desa ini, membalas apa yang seharusnya mereka katakan kepadamu..peninggalan kedua pahlawan besar, membalas dengan kekuatanmu..membalas yang seharusnya dibalas..maka, dengan itu, orang orang akan mengakui keberadaanmu..bukan hanya Konoha, mungkin seluruh Shinobi di dunia.."

Sebelum sang kegelapan-Yami-menghilang dia sempat berkata "..Sasuke mungkin akan menjadi partner terbaikmu..karena dia juga merasakan kesendirian akibat desa ini.."

".." Naruto terdiam. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke..

"Teme.." panggil Naruto dengan nada pelan. Sasuke menoleh. Tampak bekas air mata di mata onyxnya yang selalu tajam..

"WEEKHH ?! KAU MENANGIS ?!"

Sasuke mendecih..dia mengusap kedua matanya "Mataku kelilipan.." kata Sasuke. Dia pun kembali menatap sunset sang surya..

"Apa kau..apa kau suatu hari nanti ingin meninggalkan desa ini ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto..dia melirik sekilas sang Uzumaki.

'Ada yang beda dengan pancaran matanya..' batin Sasuke

"Hn..mungkin. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan lebih di luar, maka aku akan meninggalkan desa ini.."

"Bisa kah kita berdua bersama sama keluar saat itu tiba ?"

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat..

"Heh.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Terserah dirimu, Dobe.." mata Sasuke kini kembali tajam. Mata onyx yang mengandung kebencian yang sangat besar..

"..Tapi jangan mengganggu urusanku.."

Matahari pun semakin terbenam di tanah Konoha..desa itu tidak tahu, desa itu tidak tahu telah melahirkan dua sosok bocah dengan rasa kesendirian dan kebencian yang akan menjadi kekuatan terbaik mereka..dua bocah yang nantinya akan menjadi duo tim terbaik di dunia shinobi..

The Best Team..

TBC

Author Note :

Sebuah chap yang pendek, saya memang tipe penulis yang seperti itu. Lagi pula dari chap satu hingga sepuluh masih prolog dan perkenalan. Di chap ini saya memperkenalkan sosok kyuubi dan Yami Naruto. Ada beberapa rahasia tentang Kyuubi serta para Bijuu yang akan saya keluarkan di chap chap atas atau bahkan untuk bagian keduanya.

Saya harus berkali kali ke kamar mandi saat pengetikan ini. Biasa, terlalu bersemangat melahap yang namanya 'cabe'. Tapi saat keluar dari wc yang ke 9 kalinya..saya membaca bagian ini. Wao..haha..bisa juga dibalik ksakitan itu ada kepuasan. NikmatTuhan memang ada di mana saja.

Emm, Ryuuki-chan. Ryuuki-chan..maaf soal Yaoi. Saya adalah pria dan (kalau Icha mungkin bisa membuat pairing tersebut) agak bagaimana jika saya membuat pairing tersebut..request saja sama adik sepupu saya.

Al-Faraoh, hemm..saya mengerti saran anda. Membuat Naru-Sasu menjadi satu keluarga, begitulah ..saya berpikir Hanabi terlalu muda buat Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Dan 10 chap awal sudah saya ketik di mana ada bagian pengamatan antara Sasuke-Sakura

Kazehaya Sakazuki, ada yang akan saya samakan, karena kekuatan di fic ini gak akan godlike, kecuali Naruto-Sasuke harus berlatih entah di mana. Namun saya jamin akan ada perbedaan dari yang Canon. GazzeIE VR, gomen kalau pendek. Ini memang gaya saya. Soal humornya memang kita satu pikiran. Saya memang akan mencoba friendship in humor dalam action. Mudah mudahan tidak garing.

Yasashi-kun..Hinata Dark ?! saya tidak dapat membayangkan Hinata menyeringai (kecuali Hinata RTN). Haha..akan coba saya imajinasikan, tetapi payah untuk membuat seorang perempuan lemah lembut dan anggun menjadi dark kecuali dipaksakan. Bohdong. palacio, hm, Naruto memang saya rencanakan pada saat dewasa akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit Dobenya itu. Kalau keberisikannya, saya usahakan masih ada karena Sasuke tidak berisik. Bagaimana interaksi keduanya jika dua duanya diem dieman.

Untuk Uzumaki21, baiklah, OC memang saya gak muluk muluk. Tetapi saya akan berusaha mendeskripsikan OC jika saya memunculkannya di cerita, serta karakternya juga. BronzeQueen18290, hm..anda pasti tahu..

Terima kasih atas pujiannya Yellow, akan saya coba membuat karakter Naruto seperti yang anda saranka

Baiklah, hanya ini yang bisa saya balas. Saya harus cao ke wc lagi (^_^) dan selamat melakukan aktifitas masing masing para Readers..

Dan selamat tahun baru (TELAT !)

Tertanda Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Kami ada keperluan dengan Sandaime Hokage.."/ "HIRUZEN !"/ "Hehehe..siapa yang akan melupakan 'Kogane no Hige' dari klan Midoru.."/"..Midoru Shizukesa, yang arti dari Shizukesa adalah ketenangan..tapi bocah ini tidak sesuai dengan namanya.."/"Tolong datangkan Jiraiya-sama, tolong..agar dia melatihku..agar aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang kuat seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 5 : The Midoru Clan

"Baiklah..Jiraiya akan menjadi gurumu, Shizu.."


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note : Maafkan atas kebodohan saya di chap 4. Yang Yami katakan memang bukan 16 tahun, tetapi seharusnya 7 tahun. Saya salah mengingat, yang saya ingat malah Naruto canon. Terima kasih sebesar besarnya kepada AF Namikaze danVengeancePandu yang mengingatkan. Akan saya kirim kalian hadiah *bohong*. Pokoknya saya sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya kemarin. Saya pun sudah mengeditnya di chap 4.

Dan kabar gembira untuk para pembaca My Stupid Boyfriend, kegilaan Naruto serta anak anak kelas 1-F sudah Icha update bersamaan dengan fic saya. Jika anda mau baca silahkan cari di stories penyimpanan kami.

Akhir kata..selamat membaca !

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team

Naruto kecil bertemu dan berbicara dengan monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, rubah ekor sembilan atau Kyuubi. Sang kegelapan hati pun muncul dan merubah pandangan Naruto tentang Konoha. Dari yang bercita cita menjadi Hokage berubah menjadi kekesalan atas desanya sendiri. Kebencian mulai merasuk ke dalam hati Uzumaki Naruto !

Chapter 5 : The Midoru Clan

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis kecil berambut pink sedang menatap malu malu ke arah sosok menyendiri yang sedang bersandar di tiang pembatas halaman akademinya sambil melahap nasi gulungnya..Sakura membuka bekalnya perlahan dan menatapnya..dia kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan kembali menatap bocah berambut raven itu. Sang bocah kini sedang berdiri bersama seorang bocah bersurai kuning dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya..

'Ternyata dia punya teman..' batin Sakura. Tiba tiba mata onyx sang bocah raven itu melihat Sakura..

DEG. Sakura langsung berdiri dan berbalik..wajahnya memerah bagai saus tomat.

'Di-dia menatapku..dia..KYAAAAA !' dan Sakura berjalan terhuyung huyung menjauhi sang bocah raven.

Sementara Sasuke, nama sang bocah raven mengangkat alisnya..

"Ada apa Sasuke ?" tanya temannya yang bersurai kuning, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn..tidak..tidak ada apa apa.."

.

.

.

Tampak dari luar gerbang Konoha berjalan dua sosok dengan tinggi yang berbeda.

Yang satunya tampak berwajah sangat tua namun tubuhnya masih tegak dan kekar..dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan garis belang belang di lengannya berwarna hitam putih..janggutnya yang kecil tampak berkilau seperti emas.

Sedangkan yang tubuhnya mungil, karena dia memang masih anak anak berumur 7 tahun..memiliki rambut bagian atas yang mencuat sedikit kebelakang, namun bagian bawahnya panjang sebahu..dengan jambang rambutnya yang cukup panjang hampir menutupi telinganya dan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata kirinya..warna rambutnya berkilau keemasan ketika matahari menyinarinya..sang bocah dengan mata sayu nan lentik menggenggam erat sang orang tua tersebut. Si bocah itu memakai baju kaos hitam dengan sebuah rompi berwarna coklat dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu yang bernada senada..

"Berhenti ! siapa kalian !" kata salah seorang penjaga Konoha sambil menyiapkan kunai dari balik kantong celananya..

Sang orang tua memejamkan matanya dengan gaya yang berwibawa. Dia membuka kembali matanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan.

"Kami ada keperluan dengan Sandaime Hokage.."

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage..

Hokage dan orang tua itu kini berpelukan seperti anak kecil. Sang bocah dan para pengawal Sandaime langsung sweatdrop seketika..ya jelas saja..pada awal mereka bertemu saling tatap tatapan dengan tajam sambil menyebutkan nama lawan bicaranya..

FLASHBACK

".."

".."

Sandaime Hokage menatap kedua orang itu..terutama yang tua dan berjangut keemasan. Para pengawal Hokage sudah siap dengan segel tangan dan kunai mereka..sementara sang bocah juga sudah siap dengan kunai di balik kantongnya..

Suasana tegang terjadi menyelimuti kantor Hokage..

"Hiruzen.." kata orang tua berjanggut itu.

Haji.." kata Sandaime Hokage..

"Hiruzen.."

"Haji.."

"HIRUZEN !" teriak orang tua itu dengan nada mengancam..Cringg ! para pengawal Hokage sudah siap dengan senjata dan jutsunya masing masing.

"HAJI !" teriak Hokage dengan nada mengancam..sang bocah sudah membentuk segel tangan.

"HIRUZEN !" sang orang tua berjanggut maju satu langkah..para pengawal Hokage menelan ludahnya..

"HAJI !" kata sang Hokage..dia juga maju satu langkah. Sang bocah menajamkan mata coklat keemasannya..

"HIRUZEN !"

"HAJI !" mereka berdua maju satu langkah..

"HIRUZEN !"

"HAJI !" mereka berdua berlari sambil merentangkan tanganya..

"TUAN HOKAGE !" teriak para pengawal Hokage sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata dan sudah di titik ambang batas mengeluarkan jutsu..

"GEZZ.. KAKEK HAJI !" teriak sang bocah..dia sudah membentuk segel di tangannya, tinggal mengeluarkannya lagi..

"Oh Hiruzen..lama kita tidak bertemu.."

"Ya Haji..aku juga rindu kepadamu kawan.."

Kedua orang tua itu pun saling berpelukan..para pengawal Hokage dan sang bocah benar benar terasa ditampar.

'Gezz.. Maho abad ini..' batin sang bocah dengan mata sayu dan lentiknya yang menandakan kekesalannya..

FLASHBACK END

"Wahaha Midoru Haji teman lamaku, sudah 14 tahun kita tidak bertemu.." kata Sandaime dengan wajah senang. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di ruang santai Hokage..

"Hm, kenapa kau masih bisa mengingatku, Hiruzen ?" tanya Haji, nama orang tua berjanggut emas itu.

Hiruzen terkekeh kekeh "Hehehe..siapa yang akan melupakan 'Kogane no Hige' dari klan Midoru.."

Haji tersenyum. "Ya..dan aku juga tidak akan melupakan Sarutobi yang berani di perang ninja kedua dulu.."

Sarutobi menghela napasnya "Hm..lalu, ada apa urusanmu ke sini teman ?"

Haji menoleh ke arah bocah bermata sayu yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Sarutobi pun mengikuti arah pandangan temannya..

"Bocah itu.." kata Sarutobi

"Cucuku.." kata Haji. Dia menepuk kepala keemasan itu "..Midoru Shizukesa, yang arti dari Shizukesa adalah ketenangan..tapi bocah ini tidak sesuai dengan namanya.."

Sang bocah alias Shizukesa menggembungkan pipinya,tampak sangat imut. Haji tertawa sambil mengelus kepala cucunya.

"Dia anak laki laki atau perempuan ?" tanya Hiruzen kebingungan.

"Dia-"

"Gezz.. Percuma kau seorang ninja terhebat di Konoha tetapi tidak dapat membedakan gender seseorang.." kata Shizukesa memotong kata kata kakeknya "..Aku laki laki.." sambungnya dengan nada tajam.

'Tsundere ya..' batin sang Hokage.

"Jadi..apa hubungannya antara tujuanmu dengan bocah ini. teman ?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin Shizukesa dilatih oleh Jiraiya.." kata Haji tajam. Sandaime Hokage terkejut mendengarnya..

"Jiraiya ? kenapa ?"

Haji menghela napasnya..

Hiruzen tiba tiba tersentak "Jangan jangan.." gumam sang Hokage..

"Ayah dan Ibuku tewas saat memata matai Kumogakure.." kata Shizukesa tajam "Jangan membohongiku lagi Kakek Hokage..mereka berdua adalah mata mata Konoha yang digunakan untuk memantau kegiatan desa Kumogakure.."

Hiruzen menghela napasnya, dia menatap sang kawan..Haji mengangguk membenarkan..

"Ya..aku yang memberitahunya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.." kata Haji, mata coklat keemasannya berubah sedih "..Sebelum kematian anak dan menantuku..mereka berdua mengirim pesan lewat Gorudodoragon, naga emas kuchiyose milik ibunya Shizukesa untuk meninggalkan Kumogakure..kami pun langsung pergi dari sana dan kemudian menetap selama 4 tahun di desa Beras.."

"Desa Beras ?" tanya Hiruzen "Jangan bilang kau.."

"Ya..kami menetap di rumah latihan kita dulu bersama Hokage kedua.." kata Haji sambil tersenyum "Sekalian mengingat masa lampau.."

GREP..tiba tiba Shizukesa menggenggam kedua bahu Sandaime Hokage "Hokage-sama.." mata sayu nan lentik itu menjadi tajam..

"Tolong datangkan Jiraiya-sama, tolong..agar dia melatihku..agar aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang kuat seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san.." mata itu semakin tajam. Menunjukkan tekad yang bulat..

"Aku tahu dari Kakek Haji kalau Jiraiya-sama adalah gurunya Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Yondaime Hokage dulu..mereka adalah satu tim, dan mereka bertiga menjadi orang orang hebat..walau kini.." genggaman di bahu Hokage melemah, mata sayu nan lentik itu meredup "..Ya, walaupun kini mereka bertiga adalah pahlawan Konoha yang gugur..aku tahu Yondaime Hokage gugur karena serangan kyuubi 6 tahun yang lalu..iya kan kek ?"

"7 Shizu..7.." kata Haji membetulkan..

Shizukesa menatap kakeknya. Dia pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sandaime Hokage..

"JADI HOKAGE-SAMA, TOLONG BANTU AKU !"

Hiruzen terdiam..dia menatap lekat lekat wajah manis bocah laki laki itu..sang kakek Hokage kemudian tersenyum.

"Heh..Tsundere.."

"GEZZ.. KAKEK HOKAGE !" teriak Shizukesa kesal. Rasanya dia ingin mencabut kutil di hidungnya itu..

PLUK..Sandaime menepuk pucuk kepala keemasan itu "Baiklah..Jiraiya akan menjadi gurumu, Shizu.."

Mata sayu dan lentik itu kini benar benar terbuka lebar..

~TBT~

"Yah Sasuke..apa kau tidak bosan terus terusan melihat matahari terbenam setiap sore ?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan omongan Naruto..matanya terus menatap matahari yang kini mengeluarkan sunset indahnya..

"Hah..kau membosankan dattebayo..ayo kita main sesuatu, seperti lompat kodok atau latihan bertinju.." kata Naruto sambil melompat lompat di tepi sungai..

"Aku selalu melihat ini untuk memastikan, apa hari ini aku masih lemah..apa hari ini aku sudah kuat..apa besok akan kutingkatkan kekuatanku menjadi dua kali lipat, lima kali lipat,bahkan sepuluh kali lipat.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya..

"Wao, tidak biasanya kau ngomong panjang lebar Sasuke.." kata Naruto.

"Dari pada omonganmu yang tidak penting Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Heh..dari pada omonganmu yang sok pintar.."

"Wajahmu menjijikkan.."

"APA HUBUNGANNYA WAJAH DENGAN OMONGAN PANTAT AYAM ?!"

"Suaramu seperti kentut kerbau.."

"Heh..aku rasa selera humormu rendah Sasuke.." Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke, mengamati matahari terbenam..

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua..hanya desiran angin dan suara riak rendah dari sungai yang memenuhi gendang telinga mereka.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Aku-"

"Aku harap penting Dobe.."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia kembali menatap tenang ke arah sunset matahari..

"Aku membenci desa ini.." kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan mimik terkejut..

"Kenapa ?! bu-bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke yang baru kali ini gagap saking terkejutnya..

Naruto menghela napasnya "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengubah jalan dari dunia Shinobi..kau tahu, rasa kesendirian ini menyakitkan hatiku.." Naruto meremas dada kirinya "..Dan sakit itu semakin bertambah membentuk kebencian..apalagi begitu aku mendengar cerita.." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Mata safirnya menatap riak sungai yang pelan. Nampak bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke di aliran sungai yang tenang..

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Dia kemudian kembali menatap sunset matahari "Tampaknya tujuan kita sama, Naruto..meskipun dengan isyarat berbeda, tetapi aku mengerti apa yang kita rasakan..dan tujuan kita adalah mencari kekuatan.."

"Aku juga punya dendam kepada seseorang !" kata Sasuke tajam "..Walaupun aku menjadi ninja pelarian suatu hari nanti demi membunuh orang itu.." mata onyx Sasuke benar benar berkilat tajam "..AKU AKAN TETAP MELAKUKANNYA !"

Kini Naruto yang menatap Sasuke..mata safir birunya pun beralih ke arah sunset matahari..

Hokage..menjadi Hokage..ayahnya seorang Hokage dan kini diabaikan..apa menjadi Hokage akan diakui juga keberadannya..ya, memang diakui tetapi ketika kekuatan itu menghilang maka akan menjadi sampah masa lalu..

'Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya berkali kali untuk membenci desa ini..' batin Naruto..

"Hn Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Ada apa dattebayo ?"

"Omongan kita seperti orang dewasa.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis "..Bahkan kau yang bodoh pun bisa berbicara dengan kata kata yang hebat.."

"Eh.." Naruto agak terkejut mendengar kata kata Sasuke, tapi beberapa detik kemudian sang Uzumaki kecil tertawa senang..

"HAHAHAHA..AKUTAHU AKU TAHU DATTEBAYO ! MUNGKIN KITA SUDAH MIMPI BASAH SAAT BAYI ! HAHAHAHA.."

'Dari mana dia dapat kosa kata 'dewasa' begitu..mimpi basah ?!' batin Sasuke sweatdrop. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian sang Uchiha juga tersenyum.

Sementara di jalan yang berada di atas tepian sungai itu berdiri dua sosok-seorang kakek tua dan bocah-dengan rambut keemasan. Salah satunya menatap tajam ke arah dua bocah yang tampaknya senang itu..

"Ada apa lagi Shizu ?" tanya yang tua sambil mengelus elus jenggot emasnya..

Sang bocah bermata sayu dan lentik itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya..mata coklat keemasannya menatap tajam ke arah dua bocah itu..kedua bocah yang akan menjadi musuh besarnya kelak..

TBC

Author Note :

Yap..musuh terkuat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah saya munculkan. Seorang OC dengan kekuatan yang masih dirahasiakan dan dia akan menjadi murid seorang master sannin katak, Jiraiya-sensei.

Untuk karakter dan penggambaran fisiknya adalah ide Icha. Shizukesa yang artinya tenang memang karakternya agak tidak sesuai dengan namanya, dan juga dia agak arogan dan tsundere serta memiliki sifat agak feminim. Dan fisiknya pun (terutama wajah yang kawai) saya ambil dalam model karakter trap atau bishounen.

Di chap ini juga dijelaskan kalau kakeknya Shizukesa adalah murid Hokage kedua dan rekan satu timnya Hokage ketiga. Di chap ini juga dijelaskan kalau Yondaime Hokage satu tim dengan ayah dan ibunya Shizukesa.

Dan satu info lagi. Midoru Shizukesa punya kebiasaan menyelipkan kata 'Gezz' seperti halnya Naruto dengan 'Dattebayo atau ttebayonya' dan Sasuke dengan 'Hn' ambigunya.

Terima kasih atas sarannya bohdong. palacio, saya akan mencoba menyeimbangkannya. Untuk pairnya masih dalam keadaan remang remang *memangnya café ?!* dan terakhir, terima kasih atas review dan saran sarannya..maaf tidak bisa membalas review review anda semuanya.

Akhir kata, bye bye and see you..berikan apresiasi dengan mereview fic ini.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Info : My Stupid Boyfriend telah update ! kegilaan Naruto dan kawan kawan kembali hadir. Naruto yang mesum, Pein yang selalu digebukin pacarnya, Sasuke the perfect man, Itachi yang alay dan narsis, Sasori dan Dei-chan yang selalu mendebatkan seni, Kakuzu si super kikir, Kisame yang belum ada kabarnya di ruang BK, Tobi yang autis, dan Zetsu yang selalu sweatdropdan jangan lupa, Hidan yang sesat..serta OC yang ikut menjadi gila !

Pertarungan di game keempat, hari kedua festival. Persaingan panas antara kelas terpintar di Konoha Gakuen melawan kelas ter'stupid' di Konoha Gakuen

MSB kembali menyapa pemirsa ! silhkan membaca dan mudah mudahan membuat anda tertawa !

Promotion : Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Itachi.."/ "Nanti saja Sasu..Aniki pergi dulu, Kaa-san..Itachi pergi dulu.."/ "Dasar Onii-chan menyebalkan.."/ "TEKNIK TATAP MENATAP UCHIHA !"/ "FUGAKUUU ! JANGAN MEMBERI TATAPAN PEMBUNUH KEPADA SASUKE YANG MASIH POLOOOOS !"/ 'Mampus Tou-san..'/ ..Sharingan.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 6 : From Eye, For Eye, By Eye

"..ADALAH KEBANGGAAN UCHIHA !"


	6. Chapter 6

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Midoru Haji bersama cucunya, Midoru Shizukesa datang ke Konoha untuk menemui Sandaime Hokage. Shizukesa pun meminta kepada Hokage untuk memanggil Jiraiya agar melatihnya. Sandaime pun menyanggupi dan bersedia. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat pembicaraan tentang Konoha bagi mereka. Shizukesa yang melihat dua bocah duduk bersama di pinggir sungai merasakan suatu arti yang besar..masa depan menanti mereka !

Chapter 6 : From Eye, For Eye, By Eye

"Kumpulkan kebencianmu itu kepadaku. Setelah kau kuat karena kebencian itu, datanglah kepadaku dan bunuh aku dengan kekuatanmu.."

Pik..mata onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar..beberapa keringat keluar dari pori pori wajahnya. Si kecil Uchiha itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan memegang kepalanya..

"Itachi.." gumamnya..dia pun bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sasuke kemudian membasuh wajah tampannya tersebut..beberapa saat dia terdiam sambil menatap gelombang air di bak mandi..

Sasuke menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi aura kesakitan..kesakitan hati. Dendam, amarah dan arah hidup yang tidak jelas..ini semua karena sang kakak !

DUAKHH ! tangan mungil Sasuke menghantam tepian bak..dia menggeram kesal..

"Adaw.." katanya setelah menggeram tadi..

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan suasana gelap pada saat itu..di kompleks Uchiha berjalan sesosok bocah berambut raven sambil memakai jubah untuk menutupi kesejukan angin malam..

Sasuke Uchiha pun memasuki kompleks perkuburan Uchiha. Saat itu kegelapan sangat menyelimuti kuburan para Uchiha. Kabut kabut tipis ikut serta dalam lingkungan tersebut..

Sasuke berdiri di depan makam kedua orang tuanya..mata onyxnya menutup perlahan..mengingat kejadian menghangatkan sebelum pembantaian..lama sebelum pembantaian..

FLASHBACK

"Onii-chan mau pergi lagi ?!"

Anak berusia 9 tahun itu menatap bocah yang lebih muda darinya..Itachi Uchiha tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala dongker Sasuke yang saat itu berusia 6 tahun..

"Iya..kau jaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya ?" kata Itachi lembut. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya..Itachi tertawa..

"Jangan begitu Sasu..kakakmu sangat sibuk.."

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak sang Kaa-san yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengeringkan sebuah piring dengan kain dapur..

"Tapi Kaa-san.."

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi. Anak berusia 6 tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung..

"Ke sini.." kata Itachi sambil memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mendekatinya..

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar senang..yap, akhirnya dia bisa mengikuti kakaknya..

"Yeey !" kata Sasuke girang sambil berlari menghampiri kakaknya "Sasu senang O-"

Tukk ! Sasuke memegang keningnya..Itachi tersenyum..beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke ingin memeluknya Itachi mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Onii-chan..sakit tahu !" kata Sasuke lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Sang Kaa-san tertawa melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke..

Itachi bangkit lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke "Nanti saja Sasu..Aniki pergi dulu, Kaa-san..Itachi pergi dulu.."

Mikoto Uchiha-sang Kaa-san-mengangguk, dia melambaikan tangannya "Hati hati Itachi.."

Itachi balas mengangguk "Jaa~"

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya "Dasar Onii-chan menyebalkan.." kata Sasuke kesal. Mikoto mendekati anaknya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke

"Aniki mu masuk dalam satuan Anbu Sasu, jadi dia sangat sibuk dalam jam bertugas..nanti main dengan Koriko saja ya.." kata Mikoto ..Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Koriko boneka beruang Kaa-san, nggak bisa diajak bermain.." kata Sasuke. Mikoto lagi lagi tertawa geli..

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menatap horror wajah Tou-sannya. Fugaku Uchiha merupakan kepala keluarga kecil ini sekaligus kepala keluarga seluruh klan Uchiha. Ayahnya Sasuke itu kini menatap tajam anaknya dengan wajah datarnya yang terkesan sangar..

"A-ada apa Tou-san memanggil Sasu ke sini.." kata Sasuke gugup. Jelas saja, ditatap oleh pemimpin Uchiha yang dingin akan membuat tungkai kakimu bergetaran..

"Hn, kau masih saja memanggil dirimu dengan panggilan kecil menjijikkan begitu.." kata Fugaku "..Tapi itu tidak penting..baiklah, malam ini Tou-san kan mengajarimu teknik dasar dari klan Uchiha.."

Mata Sasuke membulat senang "Tou-san akan mengajari Sasu ? eh maksudnya Sasuke ? be-beneran Tou-san ?"

Fugaku mengangguk..

'Akhirnya Tou-san mau sedikit mengakui kekuatanku..' Sasuke tersenyum 'AKU AKAN BERUSAHA !'

"Teknik dasar apa itu Tou-san ?"

Fugaku semakin tajam menatap Sasuke. Sasuke agak ngeri juga melihatnyaq..

"TEKNIK TATAP MENATAP UCHIHA !" kata Fugaku..JEGERRR !

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat senang 'Teknik tatap menatap Uchiha ? keren sepertinya..'

"Bagaimana tekniknya Tou-san ?!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Itachi yang baru datang sweatdrop melihat sang ayah (yang berwajah sangar) menatap adiknya (yang berwajah polos dan tidak berdosa) dengan tatapan seorang psikopat dingin..

'Apa apaan ini ?' batin Itachi..

"Tadaima~" kata Itachi lalu menaruh sandal ninjanya di depan papan lantai ruang depan..

"Oka-"

"Konsentrasi Sasuke !" kata Fugaku memotong kata kata selamat datang Sasuke..Sasuke menghela napasnya..ya, dia harus konsentrasi..

"Wah, Itachi..kau sudah pulang. Sudah makan belum ?" tanya Mikoto keluar dari dapur sambil memegang sendok sup besar..

Itachi menggeleng "Belum Kaa-san..err Kaa-san, apa sih yang dilakukan oleh Tou-san dan Sasuke ?"

Mikoto menoleh ke arah dua anggota keluarganya itu dan Pleng ! sendok sup besar Mikoto terjatuh dari tangannya..

"FUGAKUUU ! JANGAN MEMBERI TATAPAN PEMBUNUH KEPADA SASUKE YANG MASIH POLOOOOS !"

'Mampus Tou-san..' batin Itachi..gak berani lah berbicara secara langsung. Bisa bisa dia akan dicoret dari penerimaan warisan Uchiha..

Dan akhirnya adegan berganti menjadi tatap tatapan membunuh antara Mikoto (yang dominan) dengan Fugaku (yang keringatan)..

"Kau mau apakan Sasu ku, suamiku yang tercinta ?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke bergidik..baru kali ini dia melihat wajah cantik Kaa-sannya yang marah dan wajah sangar Tou-sannya yang ciut..

"Mikoto, makan malam yok..Itachi sudah pulang-"

"BELUM !"

Fugaku berkeringat..sementara Itachi sudah berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak..

"Mikoto-chan, Fuga lapar.."

Dan Sasuke merasa boneka beruangnya yang bernama Koriko hidup dan menamparnya..dia ingat kata kata Tou-sannya tadi..

"Hn, kau masih saja memanggil dirimu dengan panggilan kecil menjijikkan begitu.."

Sasu ? Fuga ? APA BEDANYA ?!

Sementara tawa Itachi sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan meledak..Fugaku menatap tajam ke arah anaknya..

"Kau kemungkinan akan dicoret dari penerimaan warisan Uchiha, Itachi..'

Dan tawa Itachi berhenti ..

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan..malam itu pun langit kembali meneteskan airnya, diikuti air mata Sasuke..

"Gek..gek..Kaa-san, Tou-san.."

Tes tes tes..Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "..Aku berharap saat saat itu bisa terulang kembali..meskipun itu..meskipun itu mustahil.." Sasuke mengelap derai air matanya..mata onyxnya tidak hanya menatap makam ayah dan ibunya, tetapi menatap seluruh makam klan Uchiha..

"Uchiha..klan kita adalah klan terkuat di Konoha..bahkan di dunia Shinobi..klan kita adalah salah satu yang membangun desa ini hingga bisa menjadi desa besar. Klan kita adalah salah satu bagian penting dari Konoha. Klan kita menjadi kekuatan keamanan di Konoha..klan kita memiliki spesialisasi doujutsu yang hebat, seperti yang tertulis di batu Uchiha yang hanya bisa dibaca Sharingan..klan kita merupakan keturunan langsung dari legenda Shinobi, Rikudou Sannin.."

Pidato sang Tou-san terus terngiang ngiang di Sasuke saat acara ritual Uchiha yang dilakukan di depan rumahnya..

"..Doujutsu kita adalah yang paling ditakuti di dunia Shinobi..mata kita yang paling dihindari oleh musuh musuh kita..Sharingan, warisan asli dari Rikudou Sannin mengalir di darah, daging, dan lebih tepatnya retina kita..Sharingan, kekuatan mata yang mengaumi dari setengah dunia Shinobi, sharingan..mata klan Uchiha yang terkenal ! Sharingan..dari mata, untuk mata dan oleh mata ! Sharingan.."

Sasuke menutup matanya..hujan deras masih menerpa bumi..

"..ADALAH KEBANGGAAN UCHIHA !"

DUARRRHH ! bunyi petir mengiringi derasnya hujan saat itu..Sasuke membuka matanya..

Sharingan satu tomoe sudah berputar di iris merahnya !

TBC

Author Note :

Haah..salah satu chap pendek lagi. Gomen, memang di sini seharusnya chap ini bersambung. Untuk pertanyaan siapa Naruto nanti akan dilatih, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berlatih di..ehm, mungkin itu akan terungkap di beberapa chap dan sekuel fic ini. Tentang kekuatan Midoru Shizukesa akan saya ungkap di beberapa chap kedepan, terutama pada tetralogi bagian kedua. Soal pairing belum pasti dan tentang pertanyaan2nd princhass, saya adalah kakak sepupunya Icha. Dan Icha itu adik sepupu kesayangan saya.

Hanya itu dari saya, ngejar timeline kesibukan dunia luar dulu. Dan juga membantu tender paman di tempat area proyeknya.

Segala kekurangannya maaf..dan mohon reviewnya..

Terima kasih.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"KAU GILA TEME ?! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU !"/ "KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"/ "KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"/ "KEKUATAN YANG KAU MAKSUD WAKTU ITU ! KEKUATAN YANG HARUS AKU KUMPULKAN DAN KELUARKAN ! KEKUATAN YANG TELAH KAU SENDIRI MEMBUATNYA DI JIWAKU !"/ 'KEKUATAN KEBENCIAN KEPADAMU !'

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 7 : Fire Ball Technique

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"


	7. Chapter 7

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Kebencian Uchiha Sasuke kepada kakaknya terus bertambah. Sang bocah Uchiha pun berjalan ke makam Uchiha pada malam yang basah, pada malam yang terguyur hujan. Dengan mengingat suatu masa lalu yang menyenangkan Sasuke berharap kejadian itu terulang kembali. Tetapi sejarah tidak akan bisa melompat, diiringi pidato hebat sang ayah..dengan kilatan petir dan guyuran hujan si kecil Sasuke telah membangkitkan sharingan satu tomoe nya !

Chapter 7 : Fire Ball Technique

"LEMPARAN MEMATIKAN SHURIKEN NARUTOO !"

TAK TAK TAK !

"Kau hampir membunuhku Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar. Sebuah shuriken hasil lemparan Naruto menancap beberapa centi dari wajah Sasuke..

"Hmbh..itu memang tujuanku.." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya..

SYATT ! "EEKHH !"

Shuriken yang tadi tertancap di dekat Sasuke kini menancap di kerah baju Naruto..Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah tidak berdosa (datar) sehabis hampir membunuhnya..

"KAU GILA TEME ?! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU !" teriak Naruto marah..

"Hn..itu memang tujuanku.."

Naruto sweatdrop 'Itu tadi kan kata kataku..'

Naruto mencabut tancapan Sguriken di kerah bajunya dan melihat shuriken itu..mata safir birunya melihat shuriken itu dengan tatapan berpikir. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Sang Uchiha kemudian berjalan menaiki bukit Hyouko..

"Sasuke !"

".." Sasuke tetap masih berjalan menuju ke atas bukit..

"Sasuke !"

".." masih tidak ada respon..

"Oy Sas !"

".."

"SASUKE !"

".."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya..dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah agak menjauh darinya..Naruto menggeram marah..

"MEMANG NILAI SOSIALMU SANGAT RENDAH PANTAT AYAAAAM !" Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga melempar shuriken itu ke arah Sasuke..

TAK ! shuriken itu melenceng jauh dari target sasaran Naruto..Naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah, galau akan kebodohannya..

Sasuke menatap tanah yang dipijaknya di bukit Hyouko..kedua tangan dia masukkan ke saku celana pendek putihnya..mata onyx kelamnya terlihat termenung..

Sasuke berdiri di puncak bukit Hyouko, tampak sedikit terlihat kompleks Uchiha karena bukit Hyouko memang berada di tepi desa Konoha..Sasuke menghela napasnya..dia memejamkan matanya..

SETT ! SETT ! SETT ! Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangannya..dia kemudian membentuk bulatan di depan mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk, tengah dan ibu jari..dengan hembusan napas berat dia berusaha mengeluarkan jutsu yang pernah diajarkan dulu oleh sang kakak..

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

Dan hanya api kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya..Sasuke mendesah kesal..mengeluarkan jutsu seperti itu saja dia susah, bagaimana nanti untuk mengalahkan Itachi Uchiha ?!

Sasuke mencobanya lagi..dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan membentuk bulatan di depan mulutnya dengan tiga jari..

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

FLASHBACK

BROAAARRRR ! tampak api besar yang berbentuk bola melesat ke arah seberang bukit dan menghantam pohon pohon di sana..api itu pun membakar dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon di sana..

Sasuke ternganga melihat jutsu dari kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha menarik napasnya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke..

"Jadi begitu, teknik bola api yang akan kakak ajarkan kepadamu, Sasuke.."

"Keren.."

"Hm ?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya.

"KEREN ONII-CHAN !" teriak Sasuke senang. Itachi tersenyum..

"Jadi, apa kau bisa ?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya..Itachi menepuk pucuk kepala Sasuke

"Maka nya akan Aniki ajar..tolong dengarkan dengan baik baik teorinya.."

Dan beberapa menit itu dihabiskan dengan uraian teori Itachi tentang teknik bola api kepada Sasuke. Itachi sudah berusaha menekan kata kata yang kemungkinan tidak dimengerti Sasuke dan menjelaskan dengan metode sederhana..Itachi pun melakukan praktek dasar dari gerakan teknik bola api..

"Kau mengerti Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi setelah dengan peluh keringat menjelaskan tentang teknik bola api..

"Hm..setengahnya mungkin.." kata Sasuke. Itachi menghela napasnya..

"Ah sudahlah..langsung kita lakukan saja.." kata Itachi "..Baiklah, kau ikuti segel tangannya !"

"Hai' !" kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk..

Sett ! sett ! sett ! Itachi dan Sasuke pun menggerakkan segel secara bersamaan, mereka berdua juga membentuk bulatan di depan mulutnya secara bersamaan..

"**KATON !"** teriak mereka berdua **"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAAARRRR ! sebuah bola api yang besar pun melesat cepat ke arah seberang bukit. Bola api itu kemudian melahap pohon pohon di seberangnya..

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Bola api mu mana Sasuke ?"

"Hanya seperti api lilin saja Onii-chan.." kata Sasuke dengan nada kecewa. Itachi menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum..

"Hei adikku yang lemah.."

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar Itachi memanggilnya lemah..Itachi tertawa..

"Hahaha..gomen gomen.." sang kakak kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke, wajahnya kini menjadi datar..

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika nanti suatu hari kau akan melawan Aniki tetapi apimu seperti itu ?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak..Sasu tidak mungkin melawan Onii-chan..Sasu kan sayang Onii-chan.."

Itachi menghela napasnya "Yah..tetapi masa depan tidak bisa diprediksi Sasuke..hanya saja Anikimu ini ingin kau dapat mengimbangi Aniki kelak. Siapa tahu takdir berkata lain dan kita berdua akan mengenal sebagai musuh.."

Sasuke lagi lagi menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak..tidak mungkin Onii-chan.." Sasuke langsung berusaha menghampiri Itachi "Karena Sasu sayang O-"

Tukk ! Itachi pun kembali mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dia tersenyum menatap wajah cemberut Sasuke..

"Haha..ya ya, Aniki tahu.." Itachi bangkit dan menatap kompleks perumahan Uchiha yang dapat terlihat sedikit dari puncak bukit Hyouko..

"..Kau harus bisa mengumpulkan dan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, Sasuke.." kata Itachi yang membelakangi Sasuke..Sasuke hanya memandang bingung ke arah kakaknya..

FLASHBACK END

"DAN AKU TAHU APA MAKSUDMU WAKTU ITU ITACHI !" kata Sasuke..mata onyxnya kini berubah menjadi sharingan satu tomoe..

"KEKUATAN YANG KAU MAKSUD WAKTU ITU ! KEKUATAN YANG HARUS AKU KUMPULKAN DAN KELUARKAN ! KEKUATAN YANG TELAH KAU SENDIRI MEMBUATNYA DI JIWAKU !"

Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangan **"KATON !"**

'KEKUATAN KEBENCIAN KEPADAMU !'

"**GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

Saat itu Naruto berjalan dengan wajah kesal ke puncak bukit. Dia ingin memberitahu tentang ide pemasangan tali kawat besi di shuriken agar bisa dikendalikan..saat berada di puncak, mata safir Naruto membulat sempurna, iris birunya bergetar penuh keterkejutan..

Sasuke berdiri di puncak bukit Hyouko dengan latar di depannya terlihat api api yang membakar pohon pohon di seberang bukit..terlihat cahaya kemerah merahan menerpa badan Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun menarik napasnya..

"Sa..suke.." Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata safir Naruto makin bergetar..menandakan keterkejutannya.

Mata Sasuke, dengan iris merah bagai darah..memancarkan kebencian yang sangat kuat. Menatap tajam hingga bagai menusuk hati Naruto..Naruto menelan ludahnya..

'I-itu adalah tatapan kebencian yang paling kuat..yang pling kuat yang pernah aku lihat..Sasuke..' Naruto memandang shurikennya..dia kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

SYATT ! Sasuke mengelaknya dengan mudah "Lemparanmu agak baikan, Dobe.." kata Sasuke. Perlahan lahan mata hitam kelamnya kembali menjadi iris matanya..

TAP TAP TAP..Naruto maju mendekati Sasuke "Dari mana kau dapatkan kekuatan itu, Teme..dan kenapa matamu bisa memerah seperti itu ?"

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum "..Itu adalah kekuatan Uchiha, Naruto..kekuatan kebanggan klan kami.."

Naruto diam mendengarkan kata kata Sasuke.

"Tetapi.." kata Sasuke "..Kekuatan yang tadi muncul, kekuatanku yang sebenarnya bukan karena garis darahku..tetapi rasa kebencianku yang memuncak kepadanya..rasa balas dendamku yang benar benar membara di hatiku.."

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke "Bisa kah aku membantumu ?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto "Hn..ini urusanku Na-"

Naruto menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke "Tsk..aku akan membantu orang yang mengakui keberadaanku !"

Mata onyx Sasuke bergetar menatap safir Naruto, safir yang redup dan juga dilingkupi rasa sakit kebencian..rasa sakit kesendirian..Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto..

"Kalau begitu Dobe, pelajari cara melempar shuriken yang benar..maka kau tidak akan menyusahkanku.."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia menyengir "TAPI AJARI AKU TEKNIK API MU ITU !"

"Hn..sudah kubilang hanya orang yang otaknya di kepala saja bisa.."

"HAH ? APA BI-EEKH ?! MATTE ! KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU OTAKKU DI DENGKUL ?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya.."

"SIALAN KAU TEME !"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto "Hn..lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku saat di bawah tadi ?"

"Ah iya.." Naruto baru mengingatnya "Aku punya ide untuk semakin membahayakan serangan shuriken.."

Sasuke tertarik. Satu alisnya terangkat "Oh ya ?"

"YA ?! DAN ITU AKAN MENJADI SERANGAN SHURIKEN YANG MEMATIKAN !"

"Hn..kita bicarakan besok..aku mau pulang.."

"EH TEME, TUNGGU DATTEBAYO !"

View pun terlihat dari kejauhan, tampak dua bocah Konoha yang sedang berjalan bersama menuruni bukit Hyouko..dua bocah yang sama sama menanggung rasa sakit di hatinya..

"MAU MAKAN RAMEN TEME ?!"

"Gak bergizi.."

"AKU TRAKTIR !"

"Gak percaya.."

"Hehe..kita ngutang dulu dengan paman Teuchi, atau membayarnya dengan cara mencuci piringnya yang-"

"Kau cocok untuk melakukannya.."

"EEKH ?! SASUKEEEE !"

Yah, sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak penting..tetapi ada hal yang penting di balik pembicaraan tersebut.

Dua teman semakin bersatu !

TBC

Author Note :

Sebauh ingatan tentang Sasuke lagi. Saat menulis chap ini saya berusaha mengingat pisode Anime Naruto waktu flashback Sasuke berlatih jutsu bola apinya. Ada yang saya lupa, entah benar atau tidak. Sasuke berlatih sendiri atau diajarkan orang lain (Fugaku atau Itachi).

Terima kasih untuk saran sarannya, terutama dari bohdong. palacio. Saya akan mencobanya tetapi dengan seiring proses jalannya chapter chapter ke depan. Untuk Yellow, penjelasan tentang klan Midoru memang ada, dan akan diceritakan chap chap depan.

Hanya itu dari Note saya, terima kasih mau membaca..

See you next chap..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Hahaha..kau memang bocah yang menarik..suatu hari nanti aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat !"/ "..Dan kau pun bisa menjadi Hokage kelak..ya, kau bisa jika kau memiliki tekad api.."/ "Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage.."/ "Para warga Konoha pasti tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah menerima seorang Jinchuriki menjadi Hokage.."/ "..Kebencian akan memberikan kekuatan. Aku tahu ini salah.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 8 : Between Determination of Fire and Hatre

"Arigatou atas semuanya, sensei..yap, aku pasti akan mewarisi tekad apimu..tapi !"/ "..Kebencianku juga akan terus memuncak !"


	8. Chapter 8

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Sasuke menggunakan segala kemampuannya untuk membuat jutsu dari elemen khas Uchiha, katon. Dengan bekal pengalaman dari masa lalu bersama Itachi dan pesan kebencian yang terus melekat di kepalanya, Sasuke meniupkan api kemarahan dengan kekuatan penuh. Fire Ball technique berhasil terbentuk !

Chapter 8 : Between Determination of Fire and Hatre

Naruto menggeram kesal sore itu..saat itu dia dalam perjalanan menuju bukit Hyouko untuk latihan bersama Sasuke. Tapi dalam perjalanannya tersebut dia terus dikatakan "Itu dia ?" ataupun "Bukankah anak itu monster yang.." serta tatapan kebencian dan ketakutan dari para warga Konoha. Naruto mendengus kesal. Dia tidak peduli..suatu saat akan ditendangnya kepala orang orang itu dan akan dia han-

"Kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya..tampak Sandaime Hokage dengan cerutunya yang berasap menatap tubuh mungil Naruto yang balas menatapnya kebingungan. Sandaime menghembuskan asap cerutunya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mundur seketika..

"Hentikan itu kakek Hokage..polusi udara bisa mengakibatkan berbagai macam penyakit dan pencemaran lingkungan !" kata Naruto sambil pasang kuda kuda..

Hokage tertawa, dia menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Mata safir Naruto terkejut..sang Hokage tertawa karenanya ?

"Hahaha..kau memang bocah yang menarik..suatu hari nanti aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat !" kata Sandaime. Naruto tertegun mendengar kata kata Hokage..

"..Dan kau pun bisa menjadi Hokage kelak..ya, kau bisa jika kau memiliki tekad api.."

Mata safir sang bocah Uzumaki bergetar..

.

.

.

"Dan kau pun bisa menjadi Hokage kelak..ya, kau bisa jika kau memiliki tekad api.."

Naruto terus mengingat kata kata dari Sandaime Hokage. Dia tersenyum sendiri..apa dirinya bisa menjadi Hokage ?!

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage.."

Kata kata dari Yami kembali terngiang ngiang ditelinganya..

"Para warga Konoha pasti tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah menerima seorang Jinchuriki menjadi Hokage.."

Naruto menghela napasnya..dia kini sudah berada di lembah bukit Hyouko..Naruto menaiki bukit itu, dia terus memikirkan perdebatan kecil di hatinya. Cita cita awal yang dia dambakan. Cita cita yang selalu dia kagumi..Hokage,seorang ninja terkuat di desanya. Menjadi Hokage akan membuatnya diakui oleh warga Konoha..menjadi seorang Hokage akan membuat para warga sadar, bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah monster seperti yang mereka katakan ! bukan 'dia' yang menghancurkan desa..dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto ! seorang ninja dari Konoha !

"Kau lagi galau Gaki.."

Sebuah suara menggema di telinga Naruto. Naruto menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sok tahu kau Kurama.." Naruto menendang sebuah kerikil di tanah "..Dan sok perhatian.."

Terdengar tawa kekehan "Hehehe..kau bocah laki laki yang menarik.."

Naruto langsung pucat mendengarnya "EEKH ?! JANGAN BILANG KAU BIJUU YANG MEMILIKI PENYIMPANGAN SEKSUAL ?! ALIRAN MAHO GITU ?!"

"BAKA ! AKU SEBENARNYA-" tiba tiba suara itu mengecil "heh, sudahlah Gaki..aku mau tidur.."

"Hei hei Kurama, jawab tadi pertanyaan penasaranku, aku masih penasaran dengan nafsu birahimu !"

"Kalian lagi bertengkar ya ?" tiba tiba ada suara lain yeng menggema di telinga Naruto. Suara yang mirip dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang ini Yami.." tebak Naruto.

"Yap, kau benar.."

"Eh Yami, apa kau pernah digrepe grepe Kurama ?!"

"Apaan sih pertanyaanmu itu.." kata suara itu kebingungan "Kurama itu sebenarnya- WAAAA ! AMPUN KURAMAAAA~ !"

Dan suara Yami pun menghilang juga. Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Apa apaan juga yang berada di isi perutnya. Sama sama bodoh..ya, sama dengan tuannya..

Naruto kini telah sampai di puncak bukit. Tampak berdiri seorang bocah berambut raven yang sedang menggerakkan segel tangan..

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

ROAARR ! ROAARR ! ROAARR ! tampak belasan bola api kecil melesat menuju seberang bukit dan meghantam pohon pohon di sana..api api itu pun membakar dan melahap pohon pohon tersebut..

"EKKH ?! SASUKE, DARI MANA KAU DAPAT JUTSU BARU SEPERTI ITU ?!" teriak Naruto. Dia berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE, AJARI AKU DONG !" kata Naruto sambil memasang mata anak anjingnya. Sasuke memandangnya jijik, kemudian sang Uchiha menghela napasnya..

"Ini hanya jutsu api ku Naruto..sama seperti teknik bola api, hanya saja Hosenka no Jutsu aku variasikan menjadi bola yang lebih kecil namun berjumlah banyak. Hanya saja serangan seperti itu harus aku sempurnakan dengan cara mengendalikan bola bola kecil itu sesuai dengan targetku.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah seberang bukit "..Aku berusaha menaruh sedikit chakraku di api yang terbakar itu..namun ternyata lebih sulit dari pada yang aku bayangkan.."

"Hah..iya iya Uchiha, aku tahu kau pasti mengatakan kata kata ilmiah sok pintarmu.." kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya "..Oh ya Sasuke, aku sudah memberi nama teknik shurikenku.."

"Teknik shurikenmu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja man..aku yang mempunyai ide seperti itu, dan jika teknik ini berhasil.." Naruto tersenyum sombong "..Berhentilah memanggilku Dobe, Baka ataupun tempat penampungan kotoran.."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya "Heh..lakukan saja, Dobe.."

"Aha, kau baru menyebutnya..dan nanti telan kata katamu itu.." Naruto mengambil lima shuriken yang telah dia taruh di kantongnya, dia pun melemparkan shuriken itu ke arah sebuah pohon..

SYAAATT ! seperti biasa, tembakan shuriken Naruto meleset. Naruto pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya, seperti menarik sesuatu..

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI !"**

Mata onyx Sasuke mengamati dengan tajam gerakan dari shuriken Naruto..

TAK ! TAK ! TAK ! kelima shuriken itu menancap di tanah yang berada dekat di depan pohon target tadi..

".."

".."

"Bagus Dobe.."

"KAU MENGEJEKKU TEME ?!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini teknik shuriken yang luar biasa..dan aku yakin.." Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangan..

"**Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu !"**

BROAAARRR ! Sasuke menembakkan api lurus ke arah tali kawat baja Naruto. kelima tali itu terbakar secara sejajar dan merambat menuju lima shuriken yang menancap di bawah pohon..

DRAAARRR ! kelima kawat yang terbakar itu menyatu pada satu titik, membuat sebuah api besar yang melahap dan membakar pohon itu dari bawah..

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto "Lihat..bahkan teknik bodohmu menjadi kuat ketika kita bekerja sama.."

Mata safir Naruto terus menatap goyangan api yang membakar pohon itu..

"Ya..kau benar Sasuke.."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Naruto kembali memecah keheningan itu..

"AKU BARU SADAR TEME ! TERNYATA KAU PUNYA JUTSU BARU LAGI ! SIALAN KAU SASUKEEE !"

"Sudah kubilang itu adalah jutsu apiku yang kuvariasikan..aku hanya memvariasikan teknik hembusannya, pengaturan lubang mulut serta pengaruh di luar mulut untuk menghasilkan bentuk dan ciri khas serangan apiku yang berbeda. Aku-"

"JANGAN BERBAHASA SOK PINTAR TEMEEE !"

"Kau memang Dobe.."

"Eekhh ?!"

"Kau kan gagal..jadi aku masih berhak memanggilmu si Baka Dobe Tempat Penampungan Kotoran kan ?"

"SA-SA-SASUKEEEEE !"

Dan sore itu diakhiri dengan adegan tonjok tonjokkan dari dua bocah tersebut..

~TBT~

Naruto duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan yang tertambat di pohon depan Akademi. Dia menatap anak anak lainnya yang saling berinteraksi dan bercanda..anak anak yang merasakan namanya keceriaan masa kecil..keceriaan masa muda.

Naruto menggerakkan ayunan sedikit. Berusaha memberi hiburan di hatinya..

"Naruto.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, tampak seorang guru yang memiliki luka di hidungnya tersenyum ke arahnya..

"Iruka..sensei ?"

"Mau makan ramen Ichiraku ?"

Di kedai Ichiraku..

"TAMBAH SATU LAGI PAMAN TEUCHI !"

"Oke oke Naruto..tunggu sebentar !"

Naruto menaruh mangkuk ketujuhnya di sisi kirinya. Sementara Iruka tertawa kikuik sambil mengingat ingat jumlah uang di sakunya..

Teuchi meletakkan semangkuk jumbo ramen kuah kental dengan babi panggang itu di hadapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berteriak..

"ITADAKIMASU !"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian bocah Uzumaki itu bersendawa sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit..

"Makan besar.." katanya sambil bersandar di kursi kedai.

Iruka tersenyum melihatnya..

"Ahh..aku benar benar kenyang dattebayo !" Naruto melirik Iruka "Eh..Iruka-sensei, arigatou godzaima !"

Iruka tersenyum "Ya..sehabis ini kau kerja rodi di rumahku.."

Naruto hampir memuntahkan semua ramennya "NANI' ?! KERJA RODI ?! TAPI TADI IRUKA-SENSEI BILANG-"

"Iya iya..aku becanda tadi.." kata Iruka. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Bercandanya jelek.." kata Naruto. Iruka tertawa..Naruto melirik Iruka, masih dengan tampang cemberut..perlahan lahan wajahnya berubah dan dia ikut tertawa bersama Iruka..Teuchi entah karena apa, ikut tertawa gembira..

"Paman Teuchi mentertawakan apa ?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Hehehe..kalian mentertawakan apa ?" tanya balik paman Teuchi. Naruto memandang Iruka..Iruka balas menatap Naruto.

"Hehehe.." mereka berdua terkekeh kekeh..

"HAHAHAHAHA !" dan Naruto, Iruka, serta Teuchi tertawa tidak jelas siang itu..

.

.

.

Naruto memakan kue bakpaunya dengan lahap. Dia dan Iruka kini duduk di bangku panjang di tepi jalan Konoha..

"Naruto.." kata Iruka yang kini tengah menatap patung para Hokage..

"Hmbhh..abha apha Ibluba-benbhei ?" (Ada apa Iruka-sensei ?) tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang kepenuhan..

Iruka menghela napasnya "Habiskan kunyahanmu dulu.."

"Obhe bo.." (Oke bos..) kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelah menelan semua bakpaunya, Naruto langsung bertanya ke Iruka..

"Jadi, tadi kenapa sensei memanggil namaku ? apa karena diriku ganteng-"

"Heh..dasar bocah bodoh.." Iruka terdiam sejenak "..Ng..aku..aku cuma mau bertanya, apa kau mau menjadi seorang Hokage ?"

DEG. terasa ada yang berat untuk menjawab ya atau tidak..

"Tergantung.." Naruto pun memilih jawaban paling bebas..

"Hm ? tergantung ? apa maksudmu ?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Yah..kita tidak tahu masa depan yang menanti dattebayo. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi dan menyimpang dari rencana kita maka harus membuat rencana kedua dattebayo.." kata Naruto. Iruka agak terkejut anak yang bodoh seperti Naruto bisa berbicara selevel orang dewasa.

"Kata katamu hebat, Naru.."

"Itu kata kata Sasuke..aku terus berusaha menghapalnya tiap malam, sehabis pulang sekolah, sebelum makan, sehabis makan, sebelum masuk kamar mandi, sesudahnya.." kata Naruto menjelaskan

'Itu hapalan atau tata cara doa sih ?' batin Iruka kebingungan.

"..Dan pada saat buang air besar.."

'Pasti itu tidak doa..' batin Iruka lagi..

"Err..Naruto.." Naruto menoleh ke arah Iruka.

"Ada satu syarat penting bagi seorang ninja Konoha untuk menjadi Hokage.." kata Iruka

"Syarat ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Ya..jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage maka kau harus memiliki yang namanya tekad api.."

DEG. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang..tekad api ?! rasanya dia pernah mendengar kata kata itu..

"..Dan kau pun bisa menjadi Hokage kelak..ya, kau bisa jika kau memiliki tekad api.." Naruto menelan ludahnya. Benar..kata kata itu pernah diucapkan Hokage ketiga kepadanya. Kekuatan dan syarat menjadi Hokage. Tekad api..

"..Naruto.." Iruka menghela napasnya "..Apapun yang terjadi kepadamu aku harap kau tidak merasakan kesakitan di hatimu..aku harap kau menekan suatu kebencian, jika kau mempunyainya..tekan itu ! jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu terlalu lama.."

"Gomen sensei.." Iruka menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan.

"..Kebencian akan memberikan kekuatan. Aku tahu ini salah.." mata safir Naruto berkilat tajam. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu berdiri dari bangku panjang tersebut "..Tapi desa ini tidak tahu yang namanya terima kasih..dan aku akan mengajarkan kepada desa ini, bagaimana berterima kasih.."

Iruka menelan ludahnya..kata kata Naruto..kata kata Naruto seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Naruto.." kata Iruka pelan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kiri jalan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Iruka "Arigatou atas semuanya, sensei..yap, aku pasti akan mewarisi tekad apimu..tapi !"

Iruka menatap wajah Naruto yang berubah sedikit sedih..

"Semakin tinggi aku menaikkan tekad apiku maka.." wajah sedih Naruto berubah. Berubah dengan ekspresi seorang pendendam..

"..Kebencianku juga akan terus memuncak !"

Mata Iruka membulat sempurna. Pupilnya bergetar..bergetar karena mendengar kata kata Naruto. Seorang bocah yang selalu dicaci maki, dihina dan ditatap dengan penuh kebencian oleh para penduduk Konoha kini mengeluarkan tekanan sakit hati itu dan siap melepasnya..siap melampiaskannya.

Melampiaskannya kepada Konoha !

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan senseinya dengan wajah menyesal. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya..

'Gomen sensei..'

TBC

Author Note :

Hm..tentang penentuan perasaan Naruto. Bagaimana ya saya meresponnya..untuk dikdik717, soal beda kekuatan itu memang jauh. Naruto memang harus melakukan latihan maksimal untuk menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal. Saya akan mencoba mengimbangi mereka berdua. Terima kasih untuk rizkiirawan3 yang sudah mereview di setiap chap, dan terima kasih atas saran saran dan kritiknya. Saya menerima dengan uluran tangan.

Penutup Note saya akan saya jelaskan sedikit tentang jutsu dan teknik yang kini dikuasai duo Uzumaki-Uchiha kita..

Akhir kata, teima kasih dan tolong review dan jejak apresiasinya.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Shuriken Tekunikku : Kontororu Go Yubi.** Sebuah teknik pengendalian shuriken dengan kawat baja yang diciptakan Naruto. Dia sudah membuat bulatan ikatan untuk 5 jarinya dan mengendalikan serangan shurikennya.

Uchiha Sasuke :

**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu.** Jutsu elemen api Sasue. Dengan membentuk tiga jarinya di depan mulut seperti gelembung, sang Uchiha membuat bola api yang besar.

**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu.** Prinsip yang sama seperti Goukakyuu, hanya Hosenka berbentuk bola bola api kecil yang bisa dikendalikan. Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke belum dapat mengendalikannya.

**Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu. **Api yang lebih ke bentuk semburan mendatar. Kekuatan jangkauannya cukup luas. Teknik ini (seperti cerita di atas) lebih mematikan jika digabungkan dengan teknik shuriken Naruto, dengan mengabungkan semburannya di kawat kawat shuriken Naruto.

Preview the Next Chap :

"KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"/ "..Aku bukan maho yang naf-EEEKH ?! ADA APA INI DATTEBAYO ?!"/ "Aku bisa Hosenka no jutsu !"/ "..Kita partner !"/ "Mimpi porno.."/ ITACHI LEKONG ?!

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 9 : The Secret Jutsu

"Misi gagal.."


	9. Chapter 9

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team

Naruto mendapatkan tekanan hebat dalam memilih pandangannya untuk Konoha. Menjadi Hokage dan mewarisi tekad api. Atau meledakkan kebencian kepada desa yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Setelah berbincang dengan Iruka, Naruto pun membuat keputusan..mewarisi tekad api Konoha dn terus mengembangkan kebenciannya kepada desa tersebut !

Chapter 9 : The Secret Jutsu

3 bulan setelah mereka masuk Akademi..

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

Muncul belasan bola api kecil yang melesat menuju belasan pohon di hutan pelatihan area 08. Bola bola api itu menghantam belasan pohon dan kemudian membakar dan melahapnya..

"Sugoi.." gumam Naruto saat melihat api api yang berkobar tersebut.

"Masih belum.." kata Sasuke datar.

"EEKH ?! MASIH BELUM ?! JUTSUMU YANG HEBAT INI KAU BILANG MASIH BELUM TEME ?! JIKA AKU JADI KAU MAKA AKU AKAN MENCUKUR KEPALAKU HINGGA BOTAK SEBAGAI TANDA MENSYUKURI KEPADA KAMI-SAMA KARENA TELAH DIBERI JUTSU JUTSU HEBAT !" kata Naruto sambil mencak mencak dan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke..

"Aku belum bisa mengendalikan bola bola api itu Dobe..kau lihat 8 pohon yang diberi tanda X di batangnya itu ?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kumpulan 8 pohon yang dia maksud.

"Ya.."

"Sebenarnya 8 pohon itu yang harus terbakar.."

"EEKH ?!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "..Tapi itu kan agak jauh dattebayo. Dan letaknya melengkung dari sasaran tembakmu tadi. Seharusnya untuk mengenai 8 pohon tadi kau satu persatu meniupkan bola apinya ke sasaranmu..jika cara menembakmu seperti tadi maka kau harus.."

"..Mengendalikan bola apiku dengan membuat gerakan melengkung.." sambung Sasuke datar. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wao..lama lama aku latihan denganmu aku bisa cerdas juga ya..eh, mungkin juga keren dan dikejar kejar para wanita.." kata Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus "Hn..itu lebih baik dari pada imitasi bodohmu.."

Sasuke menatap 8 pohon yang memiliki 8 arah berbeda.

Pohon pertama di arah jam 9.

Pohon kedua di arah jam 10.

Pohon ketiga di arah jam 10 lewat.

Pohon keempat dan kelima berdekatan, di arah jam 12.

Pohon keenam di arah jam 2

pohon ketujuh di arah jam 3

Pohon kedelapan di arah jam 5..

Sasuke berdiri seperti di arah jam 6..

Yap, untuk menembakkan pohon pohon itu, seperti disarankan Naruto..mengarahkan satu persatu ke arah pohon pohon target tersebut..tapi Sasuke yakin, dalam penerapannya di pertarungan yang sebenarnya itu akan membuat celah yang sangat besar dan dia tidak mau seperti itu..

'Satu satunya cara adalah aku harus bisa mengendalikan bola bola api itu..' batin Sasuke. Dia menggerakkan segel tangannya..

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

'Konsentrasi ! berikan sedikit chakra pada bola apiku !'

"Cih..dasar Teme serakah.." kata Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi Sasuke..omongannya masih terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! SYAAT ! bola bola api kecil itu mengarah ke arah Naruto.

"Hei Gaki..Sasuke ingin menggodamu.." kata suara Kurama di telinganya..

"Menggoda ?!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang "..Aku bukan maho yang naf-EEEKH ?! ADA APA INI DATTEBAYO ?!"

Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam hutan, bola bola api kecil Sasuke dengan ganas mengejar Naruto seperti rudal. Ada yang beberapa menghantam pohon yang dilaluinya, ada yang masih mengganas mengejar Naruto seperti peluru kendali jarak jauh..

Sasuke menyeringai..

"SASUKEEEEEE !" teriak Naruto marah..dia segera melompat ke timur hutan..

SYAAAT ! Naruto merasakan ada bola api yang datang dari belakang kirinya, dia segera menundukkan kepalanya..BLARR ! bola api itu menghantam pohon di depan kanan Naruto..

Naruto langsung membelokkan arah larinya..BLARR ! BLARR ! BLARR ! tiga bola api menghantam pohon pohon yang baru saja dilalui Naruto..

"TEMEEEEEE !" teriak Naruto kesal..SYAAAT ! sebuah bola api melesat tepat ke arah wajah Naruto..

"AKU AKAN MENGHANTUIMU TEMEEEE !"

".." Hening..apakah Naruto mati ?

Bola api itu berhenti tepat beberapa centi di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya, terasa panas api merasuk ke pori pori wajahnya..

"WAAAAA !" Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk. Dia memegang dadanya yang berdebar..dia mundur dengan terseret seret. Perlahan lahan bola api tadi menghilang di udara..

"Sasuke..kau ingin membunuhku ?" kata Naruto bergumam. Dia berdiri lalu mengibaskan debu di bajunya..

"Dasar pantat ayam sialan.." kata Naruto. Dia mendesah kesal.

"Larimu hebat juga ya, Dobe.."

TWIST ! terasa pelipis Naruto seperti tersengat listrik. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara..tampak Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di atas pohon dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke kampret.." kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke melompat dari pohon. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto..

"Naruto.." kata Sasuke dengan nada..bahagia ?

"Hah ? ada apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya..

"Aku bisa Hosenka no jutsu !"

".."

"Dobe ?"

"GAK PEDULI !" teriak Naruto kesal. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke..

'Hn..apa salahku ?' batin Sasuke.

~TBT~

Naruto terduduk kesal di bangku taman Konoha..dia mendesah kesal..

'Kenapa si Teme itu banyak jurus dattebayo..aku..ah..' Naruto menghela napasnya '..Aku hanya bisa teknik shuriken, itu pun belum bisa kulakukan..hu hu..' Naruto menangis di hatinya..

'Aku tempat pembuangan kotoran..'

"Hei Gaki.." sebuah suara menggema di telinga Naruto "..Kau mau jutsu jutsu hebat ?"

Naruto menggarukkan kepalanya "Hah..kau mau mengajariku Kurama ?"

"Tsk..ya, kalau aku sempat..tapi jutsu itu bukan aku yang ciptakan, tetapi para Hokage dan legenda shinobi Konoha.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya "Jutsu seperti apa ?"

Terdengar suara kekehan tawa "Heh..kau cari gulungan rahasia di gudang penyimpanan gulungan. Gudang itu berada di kompleks gedung Hokage..kira kira berada 56 meter di samping kiri kantor Hokage.."

"Matte.." kata Naruto "..Kau tahu kan kompleks gedung Hokage selalu dijaga para Jounin..bisa bisa aku tertangkap dan dicap anak nakal.."

Kurama sweatdrop di penjara segelnya "Kau memang anak nakal Gaki..tapi aku punya ide.."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya lagi "Ide ?"

"Yap..minta bantuan Sasuke.."

Hyuushh..hanya terdengar hembusan angin di situ..

"APA KAU GILA MINTA BANTUAN DENGAN SI SOK PINTAR ITU !" teriak Naruto murka.

"Hn..butuh bantuanku, Dobe.."

"TIDAK ! DAN KENAPA ADA SUARA SI SIALAN ITU-" Naruto berhenti sejenak..otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi..

SETT ! Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini bersandar di bangku taman Konoha..Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, mata birunya menatap tajam sosok yang berwajah datar namun angkuh di sisinya..

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Tidak..aku hanya ingin di sini.." kata Sasuke.

"Ciee..perhatian ya.." kata suara Kurama dengan nada menjijikkan..

GUBRAK ! Naruto terjungkal seketika "KAU INI BIJUU YANG ANGKER KURAMA ! JANGAN MEMBUAT DIRIMU SEPERTI BIJUU ABNORMAL !" teriak Naruto kepada Kurama di dalam pikirannya..

"Kurama kan memang-"

"DIAM KAU YAMI NARUTO !"

Dan kepala Naruto dipenuhi pertengkaran antara Yami dan sang Bijuu Kurama..

"Hn..jadi..butuh bantuan ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto menghela napasnya..

"Kau mau membantuku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn.." Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya "..Ingat katamu.." Sasuke memajukan kepalan tangannya "..Kita partner !"

Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar..kemudian dia menyeringai "Kata kata yang bagus, Teme.." Naruto meninju kepalan tangan Sasuke..

"..Kita partner !"

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di rumahmu malam ini ?" tanya Sasuke, ya..saat ini dia disuruh oleh Naruto untuk bermalam di apartemen kecilnya..

"Kita partner.." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Dia kemudian membuka sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kau harus punya alasan yang bagus kenapa aku dibawa ke sini, Naruto.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Iya iya..pertama tama, rumahmu di kompleks Uchiha agak jauh dari pusat desa..dan kantor Hokage ada di pusat desa.." Naruto menatap Sasuke, berusaha memberikan keyakinan..

"Lanjutkan.." kata Sasuke.

"Yang kedua, aku malas untuk berjalan ke rumahmu yang jauh itu.." kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Hn..keparat kau Uzumaki..". Naruto tertawa begitu mendengar umpatan Sasuke.

"Baiklah begini partner..gudang tempat target dari rencana pelanggaran kita berada di sini..56 meter dari kantor Hokage.." Sasuke menunjuk letak denah di peta tersebut.

"Dari mana kau dapat peta itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Di lemari arsip kamar ayahku.." jawab Sasuke singkat "..Lalu, ada dua jalan yang mungkin bisa kita lalui..pertama, lewat gerbang masuk gedung Hokage.."

"Ow man..itu berbahaya Teme..ada dua Jounin yang selalu menjaganya.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"..Jalan kedua, kita melewati atas.." kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan..

"Atas ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk

"Lewat tebing Konoha dan memanjat di wajah para Hokage terdahulu dan masuk lewat sini..lihat di peta..ada ventilasi yang cukup untuk badan anak kecil seperti kita..terletak di bagian pojok kantor Hokage.." jelas Sasuke "..Dan aku yakin Sandaime pasti sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.."

"Mimpi porno.." gumam Naruto "Matte kawan..kita. Masih. Kecil.." kata Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan "MANA MUNGKIN KITA BISA MEMANJAT TEBING BERBAHAYA ITUUU !" teriak Naruto kacau..

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya "Aku tahu Dobe..jadi gunakan jalan pertama tadi.."

"Tapi para penjaga ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis..

"Hn..gunakan teknik pengalihan.." kata Sasuke mendramatisir.

"Biasa aja.." kata Naruto memasang wajah datar..

"Akan kubunuh kau.." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang kesal "..Baiklah, siapa yang mau menjadi umpan ? aku..atau kau ?"

"Kau saja.." kata Naruto "..Aku akan menyusup masuk ke kantor Hokage dan menjalani tugas berat itu.."

"Mengalihkan perhatian memang berat, Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar "..Tapi baiklah, sudah diputuskan..aku si pengalih. Kau si pengambil.."

"Hehe..oke.." Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling beradu kepalan tangan..

"Kita tunggu hingga larut malam.." kata Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan..

.

.

.

"Sasuke..kau lemah.."

"Sasuke..kau memang tidak pantas dibunuh.."

"ANIKI, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN DAN KLAN KITA ?!"

"Gue gitu lho.."

"WAAAAA !" Sasuke langsung bangkit dengan wajah yang penuh keringat..tetes tetes keringat itu membanjiri baju kaos hitamnya..dia menggigil. Apa apaan mimpi tadi..

ITACHI LEKONG ?! Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika mengingat suara Itachi di mimpinya..

"Gue gitu lho.." Sasuke menahan mual di perutnya. Mimpinya tadi sangat buruk..

"KUKURUYUUUUK !" terdengar bunyi kokok ayam. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya..kokok ayam ? jangan jangan..

Sasuke berlari ke arah jendela Naruto dan membukanya..sang Uchiha pun memasang wajah datar..dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mendengkur di selimutnya..

"Misi gagal.." gumam Sasuke sambil menatap matahari yang menampakkan dirinya di timur langit..

TBC

Author Note:

Apa apaan bagian terakhir itu ? Itachi Lekong ? gomen untunk mas Itachi. Saya membuat diri anda dalam mimpi Sasuke menjadi seperti itu saking Sasuke membenci anda.

Di sini duo Uzumaki-Uchiha berencana mencuri jutsu baru di tempat penyimpanan gudang jutsu. Seperti di Anime-Manga, waktu Naruto mencuri gulungan jutsu Shodaime Hokage yaitu Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Di chap depan akan saya ubah dengan kerja sama antara Naruto-Sasuke.

Untuk Yellow, saya masih mencoba mengeksplorasi pandangan Naruto tentang Konoha. Tetapi mungkin masih lama.. Tentang siapa yang akan melatih Naruto akan terjawab di chap chap depan.

Narufanart232, aha..anda menangkap dengan baik dri pembicaraan Naru, Kyuubi dan Yami. Hem..NaruFEMkyuu ? akan saya pikirkan. Yasashi-kun, saya mencoba seperti itu kawan.

Rizkiirawan, saya mencoba membuat karakter sesuai dengan perkembangan usia dan pengaruh dari kejadian. Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya.

Word akan saya usahakan, dan pertanyaan dari munawiruchiya tentang kapan Naru dan Sasu keluar dari desa ? mungkin mereka berpikir seperti itu saat melihat kekuatan yang menunggu mereka.

Untuk elemen Naru belum saya ceritakan.

Hanya itu Note saya, terima kasih atas semuanya*melambaikan tangan* see you man..see you girl.

Jaa~ and please review brother-sister.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update

Uchiha Sasuke :

**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu.** Sasuke sekarang sudah dapat mengendalikannya. Prinsipnya adalah pengendalian melalui chakra yang dia tempelkan sedikit ke bola bola api kecil lewat titik aliran mulut.

Preview the Next Chap :

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU ?!"/ "KENAPA AKU MALAH MIMPI 'BEGITUAN' DENGANMU ?!"/ "KAU BIADAB !"/ "Kita mulai partner.."/ "SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI !"/ "Kau memang penjahat kecil yang hebat, bisa membuat bunshinku terikat.."/ "Sasuke ! shurikennya !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 10 : The Secret Jutsu, Gotcha !

"NARUTO ! LOMPAT !"


	10. Chapter 10

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..(belum pasti)

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team

Naruto dan Sasuke berencana mendapatkan jutsu rahasia di gudang penyimpanan scroll jutsu yang terletak di kompleks kantor Hokage. Dengan berbekal strategi dan penyusunan rencana..duo Uzumaki-Uchiha ini gagal dalam percobaan pertama !

Chapter 10 : The Secret Jutsu, Gotcha !

Pagi yang indah di Konohagakure..

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU ?!"

Sasuke menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah bernapas seperti naga..Sasuke membuka perlahan lahan aksi penutupan lubang telinganya..

"KENAPA AKU MALAH MIMPI 'BEGITUAN' DENGANMU ?!"

Ya ampun..pagi yang meyusahkan, batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun duduk di ranjang Naruto dan mengangkat bahunya..

"Cobaan.." gumam Sasuke singkat.

"Co-ba-an ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada geram..

"Tunggu Dobe, itu juga salahmu. Coba kau berpikir otak udang, oh ya..kau tidak punya otak..begini, siapa yang bangun lebih dahulu tadi ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeram kesal.

'Otak udang katanya ? malahan gak ada otak katanya ?!' Naruto menggeram kesal.

"SASU-"

"KATON !" ancam Sasuke..

"Ke..hehehe..becanda doang.." tiba tiba Naruto nyengir tidak jelas..Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah Dobe..kita perlu berpikir dengan tenang..berpikir dengan jernih. Kau ingin jutsu hebat kan ?" Sasuke memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan serius..sementara Naruto..

'Be-begitulah tatapannya di mimpiku sebelum kami 'begituan'..huekhh, aku mual..' batin Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"Oy Dobe.."

"Y-ya.." Naruto memejamkan matanya "Apa kau punya ide untuk rencana kita ?"

Sasuke menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya "Hn..ada beberapa kemungkinan yang terbayang di otakku..mudah mudahan sih tidak.."

"Apa maksudmu terbayang bayang ?" tanya Naruto

"Coba kita tanya Iruka-sensei..apa para semua Jounin berkumpul malam nanti.." kata Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

"Iya..memang para Jounin berkumpul nanti malam.." kata Iruka-sensei. Saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menanyakan pikiran mereka kepada Iruka-sensei di depan Akademi..

"Ada acara apa nanti malam sensei ?" tanya Naruto. Iruka-sensei menggaruk kepalanya..

"Hehehe..kata Sandaime acara kumpul kumpulan ninja.."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Pikiran mereka sama..

'ABNORMAL !'

Matahari pun meninggalkan ranah Konoha dan bulan datang menyapa, menandakan malam telah tiba..

Di sebuah apartemen kecil, duduk di ranjang dua bocah berambut raven dan jabrik kuning sambil menatap datar ke depan..Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berjanji kalau mereka tidak akan tidur malam ini..

"Dobe.."

"Ya.."

"Kau ada makanan atau apa lah..sejak menginap di rumah apartemenmu ini perutku tersiksa.."

"Dasar manja.."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Mereka berdua pun masih termenung di dalam kamar Naruto. Menunggu tengah malam..

Tik..tik..tik..

Bunyi detik jam terus mengalir di gendang telinga mereka. Naruto menguap, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang..

"Beri aku waktu 2 menit untuk tidur.." kata Naruto.

"Dan aku beri waktu 10 detik untuk kau bangun. Jika kau tertidur maka biadab aku membangunkanmu.." kata Sasuke datar.

"KAU BIADAB !" Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal..

Dua bocah itu terus berusaha membangkitkan mata mereka agar terjaga..Sasuke menatap jam..

'Jam 12 malam sepuluh menit lagi..' batinnya. Naruto sudah berkali kali menguap. Kekantukan merasuk mereka..

Sasuke bahkan menggunakan sharingan untuk menghilangkan kekantukannya, dan itu agak berhasil..

"Hn..jurus kebanggaan klanmu ternyata kau gunakan untuk teknik menahan kantuk.." kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan menghina klanku.." kata Sasuke datar. Tetapi tatapan sharingannya tajam.

"Oh..jadi marah ya ?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau aku membakar tubuhmu dengan bola apiku ?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Kau mau aku menusuk jantungmu dengan teknik shurikenku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Dobe baka.."

"Pantat ayam sialan.."

SYAAAT ! Sasuke menggerakkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menggerakkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke..

TENG ! suara dentingan menandakan Konoha sudah memasuki jam 12 malam..

Kepalan keduanya saling bertumbuk. Membentuk tumbukan dari punggung kepalan mereka..

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum..

"Kita mulai partner.." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar.." kata Naruto.

"Jadi, sabarlah.."

"..Mulai gak penting.."

"Kau benar.."

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi.."

"KITA MULAI TEME !" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stay coolnya..

"Yah..kita mulai.."

~TBT~

Sasuke dan Naruto kini bersembunyi di samping sebuah toko tua yang tertutup. Toko itu berada di sudut kiri gerbang Hokage..kira kira berjarak 12 meter dari sana..dua bocah itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, serta sarung tangan..dan jangan lupa, penutup wajah agar tidak ketahuan..

"..Dan kenapa penutup wajah kita adalah kantong kresek yang diberi lubang untuk kedua mata, lubang hidung dan mulut ?!" tanya Naruto kesal. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya..

"Hilanglah kegantenganku di sini sebagai anak imut.." kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke melirik si bocah Uzumaki itu dengan kesal.

"Cepat Naruto..kau lihat tumpukan kotak di dekat palang jalan di sana.." tunjuk Sasuke ke arah tumpukan kotak gelap yang berada 2 meter dari toko tua itu..

"Kau akan bersembunyi di sana sementara aku akan keluar dari sini dan mengalihkan perhatian..kau mengerti ?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Yang penting inti rencananya kau sebagai pengalih, aku sebagai pengambil.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Dia pasti setengah mengerti..'

"Baiklah Naruto..dalam hitungan ketiga kita mulai.." Sasuke memberi arahan "Satu dua ti-"

Naruto sudah berlari menuju kotak kotak tersebut. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia pun berlari menuju kedua penjaga gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo..

"Hei Jounin lemah, tadi aku mencuri sesuatu di kantor Hokage.." kata Sasuke. Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan..

"Apa itu bocah ?" tanya Izumo dengan nada cuek..

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum "DAFTAR GAJI KALIAN !"

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan lagi..

"Memangnya para shinobi punya gaji ?" tanya Izumo..Kotetsu mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berlari ke arah kanan kompleks..

"Hei dia kabur !" teriak Kotetsu.

"Kita tangkap dia ?" tanya Izumo ragu ragu. Kotetsu menepuk bahu kawannya itu..

"TENTU SAJA ! KITA PERLU TAHU APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN DAFTAR GAJI ITU !" teriak Kotetsu dengan wajah bersemangat. Izumo mengangguk..

"Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan duit Kotetsu ?" mereka berdua pun mengejar si kecil Uchiha..

Sementara di balik kotak kotak itu Naruto tertawa geli melihat teknik pengalihan Sasuke..

'Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melucu seperti itu..' batin Naruto. Dia pun berlari menuju gerbang, dan saat menjejakkan kaki kanannya di areal halaman kantor Hokage, dia langsung berputar putar..

"Aku masuk kantor Hokage !" teriaknya tidak penting, dia kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan kantor..

Cklek..pintu terbuka dari dalam, Naruto segera menghentikan larinya, matanya cepat mencari tempat persembunyian..

'Aha ! ada pohon !' Naruto segera melompat ke situ, tapi tidak sengaja kepalanya membentur pohon dan dia agak tergelincir..Naruto pun nungging di balik pohon itu sambil mengelus kepalanya..

Yang keluar dari balik pintu adalah seorang Jounin yang menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat, anak dari Hokage ketiga,,Sarutobi Asuma.

"Fuuuh.." Asuma menghembuskan asap terakhirnya, dia kemudian membuang rokoknya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage. Naruto menahan napasnya, hampir saja..

Naruto pun berjalan mengendap endap ke arah pintu Hokage. Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan lahan, dadanya berdebar..siapa tahu tiba tiba muncul salah satu wajah Jounin atau wajah keriputnya Sandaime..

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup pelan pintu itu, dia berlari di sepanjang lorong kantor tersebut. Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan arsip kesehatan'. Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya..

Naruto segera masuk ke ruang arsip itu. Dengan perlahan lahan dia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya..lega.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?! dan kenapa kau memakai kantong kresek di kepalamu ?!" Naruto menganga, di depannya berdiri dua Jounin Konoha. Yang satunya perempuan berambut kecoklatan, yang satunya memilki jenggot kecil..

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI !"** Naruto mengeluarkan lima shuriken dari tangan kanannya dan melemparkannya ke arah dua Jounin itu.

"Hei apa kau gila ?!" kata yang pria berjanggut. Sedangkan yang perempuan menahan serangan shuriken Naruto dengan kunainya..

TRINGG ! TRINGG ! TRIING ! kelima shuriken Naruto terpental ke berbagai arah..Naruto tersenyum di balik kantong kreseknya..dia segera menarik tangannya ke arah kiri, kemudian dia memutarnya 30 derajat..

SYEEET ! tali tali kawat baja yang telah dia ikat di kelima lubang shurikennya langsung melilit kedua tubuh Jounin itu. Keduanya pun terikat dalam keadaan yang bersama sama..

'Kutuk aku jadi Sasuke kalau tidak bisa mennggunakan teknik shurikenku..hihi..aku bisa dattebayo !' batin Naruto senang. Dia pun segera mengambil lakban di atas meja arsip dan menutupi kedua mulut Jounin Konoha itu dengan lakban tersebut..

"Gomen.." gumam Naruto pelan..

Krieet..pintu ruang arsip terbuka..Naruto menelan ludahnya.

'What thehell..' batinnya kacau.

Sasuke in action..

"OY TUNGGU ! KAMI MAU TANYA SOAL DAFTAR GAJIII !" teriak Izumo.

"OY, KAMI ORANG BAIIIK !" teriak Kotetsu.

"Ke mana si kepala kantong kresek itu ?" tanya Kotetsu kepada Izumo.

"Mungkin dia tetap berlari ke sana !" tebak Izumo. Kotetsu mengangguk "Ayo kejar dia sampai dapat !"

Dua Jounin itu pun berlari semakin menjauhi kantor Hokage, setelah mereka pergi cukup jauh dari kompleks Hokage. Di salah satu dinding pembatas kantor Hokage muncul Sasuke yang sambil melepas kain penyamarannya..Sasuke tersenyum.

"Heh..bahkan cara ninja klasik bisa menipu mereka.." Sasuke pun berlari menuju gedung Hokage.

Naruto in action..

Krieet..pintu ruang arsip terbuka. Tampak muncul kepala seorang Jounin dengan mata sayu dan rambut putih keperakan yang miring ke samping. Matanya menyelidik ke dalam ruang arsip..

"Hn..aneh. Tadi kudengar sedikit ribut di sini..ng, dan dimana Heto dan Kinari yang bertugas di sini ?" Kakashi, nama Jounin itu maju selangkah. Buku biadab berwarna oranye tergenggam di tangan kanannya, The Icha Icha Paradise..

Tap..Kakashi melangkah sekali..Tap..dia melangkah lagi..

"Heto ? Kinari ?" Mata Kakashi terus meneliti tempat arsip itu..

SYAAAT ! tiba tiba dari samping meja pojok kanan muncul 2 shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya..Kakashi tidak bergeming.

Shuriken itu meleset sangat jauh darinya, berada di belakang kirinya. 'Pelempar shuriken yang buruk..' batin Kakashi.

'Belum tahu dia..' batin Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang meja pojok kanan bersama dua sanderanya..Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kanan. Kemudian dia sendiri berguling ke kiri..

'Oh, itu musuhnya ?' kata Kakashi di dalam hati. Dia tidak menyadari dua shuriken tadi berputar di belakang badannya dan kemudian melilit kakinya.

"Hm ?" Kakashi melihat ke arah kedua kakinya, tampak terikat. Naruto segera melempar 3 shuriken ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi menunduk untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

'Lemparannya membaik..' batin Kakashi. Naruto tersenyum di balik topengnya..

Dia menarik 3 shuriken itu 30 derajat ke belakang kiri, membuat 3 shuriken itu berputar di kiri belakang kepala Kakashi dan melilit kepala serta atas badannya, termasuk tangan sang Jounin..

Syeet ! 5 shuriken pun melilit di tubuh Kakashi dengan tali bajanya. Kakashi mendesah..

"Hah..aku terlalu meremehkan kepala kantong kresekmu itu.." gumam Kakashi.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah berlari di lorong gedung Hokage melihat seorang Jounin yang berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, feelingnya mengatakan dia harus masuk ke ruangan itu..

"Yah..jadi aku menghilang dulu.." kata Kakashi

POOF ! tubuh Kakashi pun menghilang diikuti oleh asap asap putih yang menyelimutinya. Naruto menatap waspada..

"Kau memang penjahat kecil yang hebat, bisa membuat bunshinku terikat.."

Mata safir Naruto melebar 'Bunshin ?!'

Dan dari balik pintu muncul Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise. Mata sayunya tetap melihat isi buku tersebut..

"Yah..aku adalah seorang Jounin yang telah berpengalaman. Tidak mungkin aku langsung masuk ke ruangan ini dengan tubuh asliku jika tadi aku mendengar suara suara ribut dari sini.." Kakashi menurunkan bukunya, matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

"..Dan ruangan arsip ini selalu tenang si kecil kantong kresek, tapi kau memang hebat bi-" Kakashi merasakan suatu chakra melesat ke arahnya..Kakashi melirik ke belakang.

Sasuke kini menerjang ke arah Kakashi dengan kaki kanannya, target hantaman Sasuke adalah kepala Kakashi.

GREP ! dengan sigap Kakashi menggenggam betis kaki kanan Sasuke dengan tangan tangan kanannya, Icha Icha Paradise yang sebelumnya berada di tangan tersebut dia lempar dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh tangan kiri..Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"SEKARANG !" teriak Sasuke memberi tanda

Naruto yang mengerti langsung melempar 5 shuriken lagi ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi menoleh ke arah serangan Naruto. Dia langsung memutar sedikit badannya dan melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke arah Naruto..

"Sasuke ! shurikennya !" teriak Naruto khawatir shurikennya mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat memutar badannya seperti alat bor dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk memutuskan dua buah shuriken dari tali baja Naruto. Sasuke langsung menangkap 2 shuriken itu dan melemparnya secepat kilat ke arah Kakashi..

Kakashi melompat ke arah kiri untuk menghindari serangan dua shuriken tersebut. Sasuke mendarat dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Naruto menarik 3 shurikennya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi segera mengelaknya ke atas dan melempar 3 buah kunai tepat mengenai 3 tali kawat baja yang mengikat 3 shuriken tersebut.

PTASS ! 3 tali yang mengikat 3 shuriken itu terputus oleh 3 kunai Kakashi.

"NARUTO ! LOMPAT !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto segera melompat ke atas dengan bantuan pijakan kedua telapak kaki Sasuke yang berada di atas. Sasuke melontarkan tubuh Naruto dengan tenaga penuh ke arah Kakashi. Naruto melesat ke arah Kakashi. Tangan kanan sang Uzumaki memegang sebuah kunai..

"HYAAAH !" Naruto berteriak, tampak topeng kantong kreseknya sedikit terbang..

"TOPENGKU !" teriak Naruto khawatir, dia lupa kalau sudah di depan Kakashi. Kakashi melebarkan kedua jarak antara tangannya.

"JANGAN PIKIRKAN ITU DOBEEE !" teriak Sasuke kesal. Kakashi langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto dan mereka berdua terseret sedikit ke belakang..

"Katakan adaw anak anak.." kata Kakashi yang melesat turun ke bawah dan kedua tangannya langsung menarik topeng kantong kresek Naruto dan Sasuke dari atas. Dia berdiri di belakang Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melakukan tendangan putar kaki kanan..Kakashi melompat dan memegang wajah Sasuke.

'Kuso !' batin Sasuke. Dia pun merasakan tubuhnya di lempar dan menghantam lantai ruangan..

'Dan misi ini gagal lagi..' batin Sasuke pasrah..

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada dalam keadaan terikat di ruang arsip kesehatan. Dua Jounin yang sebelumnya menjadi korban Naruto sudah dibebaskan Kakashi..mereka menatap marah kepada dua anak nakal yang sedang memasang wajah paling mengesalkan di dunia..

Yang satunya, Naruto..memasang cengiran tanpa dosa dan mungkin dia di neraka nanti pun masih bisa menyengir..

Sementara yang bernama Sasuke, memasang wajah watados ala datar..wajah yang menandakan 'aku tidak tahu apa apa'..

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya "Ya ampun.." gumam Jounin bermasker itu.

"Apa kita perlu panggil Tuan hokage ?" tanya Jounin perempuan bernama Kinari.

Kakahi menggelengkan kepalanya "..Tidak perlu.." mata sayu Kakashi berubah menjadi psikopat "Aku akan membawa mereka ke penghukuman.." katanya tajam. Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang melahap mangkok ramen kelimanya. Di sampingnya duduk Kakashi yang menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas dari matanya kalau Jounin bermasker ini sedang tersenyum.

"Jadi..kenapa kalian menyelinap ke kantor Hokage ?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto berusaha menjawabnya tetapi Sasuke memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan Naruto..biar aku yang menjawabnya.." Sasuke menghela napasnya "..Kami ke sana untuk pergi ke gudang tempat penyimpanan gulungan rahasia jutsu Konoha, kami..kami ingin mengambil beberapa gulungan untuk kami pelajari.."

Kakashi terdiam mendengarkannya, dia menatap dua bocah yang balas menatapnya.

Bocah yang berbakat..dan yang paling membuat Kakashi kagum adalah teknik kerja sama mereka yang membuat mereka seperti dua rekan partner yang telah bekerja sama sejak lama..Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu 5 hari sebelum kalian mengembalikannya.." kata Kakashi

'Mereka bocah bocah hebat, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula sesekali melanggar aturan ninja tidak apa apa..' batin sang Jounin bermasker. Naruto dan Sasuke melotot tidak percaya, bahkan ramen di mulut Naruto bergejolak saking terkejutnya dan Sasuke memukul perut temannya itu karena dianggap tidak sopan.

.

.

.

"YAHAHAHA ! lihat Sasuke, aku dapat jurusnya Shodaime Hokage !" kata Naruto sambil tertawa senang. Sasuke menghela napasnya..mereka berdua hanya membawa 4 gulungan ninja saja.

"Hei Dobe, Kakashi-sensei meyarankan kalau kau tidak mencoba jurus dari Hokage pertama tersebut.." Sasuke membuka scroll jutsunya..

"Ciptaan.." mata onyx Sasuke melebar ketika membaca pencipta jutsu tersebut "..Itachi. Uchiha !"

"Waaa ! nama jutsu Shodaime adalah Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! bukan Bunshin saja tetapi ada Kagenya ! sugoiiii !" teriak Naruto senang. Dengan cepat dia melirik ke arah scroll di sisi kirinya..

Naruto dengan cepat membukanya dan mata safir birunya melebar dengan tatapan shock "Jutsu ciptaan Yondaime Hokage ?" Naruto menelan ludahnya "Jutsu Tou-san.." gumamnya pelan.

" ini adalah taijutsu.." kata Sasuke. Dia kemudian menoleh ke scroll di sampingnya.

"Rasengan.." baca Naruto pada gulungan penulisan jutsu ciptaan ayahnya.

'Ini scroll yang diberi Kakashi-sensei..' batin Sasuke, dia membukanya 'Apa ini scroll ciptaan jutsunya ?'

SREKK ! Sasuke membuka scroll tersebut. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam..

"Rasengan..wao, Tou-san..keren.." kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn..Chidori. Suara burung berkicauan bak petir.." gumam Sasuke pelan

Dan dua jurus pamungkas mulai terbentuk !

TBC

Author Note :

Special malam minggu update cepat ! (DOENGG !) hah..malam minggu yang indah ini saya bersantai bersama kawan kawan di warkop. Entah kenapa saat buka laptop saya punya pemikiran untuk mengupdate chap kesepuluh fic ini. Sambil menyesap kopi tubruk, saya menuangkan chap ini ke dalam wadah fanfiction.

Ehem, mudah mudahan cerita di chap ini menghibur. Saya berusaha menggambarkan kerja sama mereka. Cukup sulit memang, saya harap feelnya kena. Dan untuk Kakashi-san..selamat atas kemenangan anda melawan dua bocah Akademi yang sepertinya bersikap arogan. Namun Kakashi-san, anda salah telah menghadiahkan 4 gulungan jutsu kepada dua bocah tersebut..anda telah menghadiahkan 4 jutsu kepada dua bocah yang kelak akan diburu di oleh seluruh shinobi di dunia ninja.

FemKyuu ? hm..aha, bagaimana ya ? hehe..lihat saja Readers. Ada waktunya untuk mengungkapkan Bijuu ekor Sembilan ini. Untuk rizkiirawan, yap..saran anda boleh juga. Sesuai dengan elemen Naruto. Uzumaki tersebut akan saya coba berusaha mempelajarinya. Arigatou..

Terima kasih atas saran pairnya Adindabagus, serta Uzumaki21..

Kun-cici naru. Hm..bagaimana mengatakannya. Saya akan berusaha mengungkapkannya di chap chap depan. 2nd princhass, anda benar..tapi setiap pembentukan karakter ada alasan. Tenang saja..saya akan mencoba anda tersenyum. Dan untuk minyak tanah, jawabannya hanya satu "Iya.."

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya teman teman..empat jempol untuk kalian. Setelah ini saya akan ke rumah teman untuk melanjutkan suatu urusan.

Akhir dari arc masa kecil Naruto-Sasuke (umur 7 tahun). Chap depan adalah petualangan tingkat Genin mereka (umur 13 tahun) serta bersama tim 7.

Last, see you and please review..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Tim 7..Haruno Sakura.."/ "..Uzumaki Naruto.."/ "..Dan Uchiha Sasuke.."/ "Pemimpin tim 7, Hatake Kakashi.."/ "Datanglah ke Training Ground sekarang..aku menunggu kalian bertiga. Tertanda Kakashi Hatake ?"/ "NANI' ?! DIA MENYANDERA SAKURA-CHAN !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 11 : Team 7

"Pasti sakit ya ?"/ "Memang sakit bodoh ! ya ampun..otakmu ke mana Naruto.."


	11. Chapter 11

"SIAAAAL ! **RASENGAN** INI SANGAT PAYAH UNTUK AKU KUASAI !"

Bocah berumur 7 tahun mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya jutsu putaran chakra tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

BZZZAAARRR ! Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak sebatang pohon tumbang, di depannya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan bekas bekas listrik di tangan kirinya. Chidori sudah dia kuasai selama 3 hari.

'Ini berkat sharingan..' batin Sasuke sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya 'Bahkan taijutsu ciptaan Itachi sudah aku pahami..' seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

'Heh..lihat saja Itachi..aku akan membunuhmu !'

Naruto menghela napasnya. 'Sial ! Sasuke sudah bisa menguasai **Chidori**..sedangkan aku..'

"Masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu kawan.."

'Yami..' batin Naruto ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Uzumaki tersebut langsung memejamkan matanya.

Naruto kini berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dia kini berdiri di sebuah tempat penuh keremangan dan lantai yang berair setinggi mata kaki. Naruto menatap penjara segel besar di depannya.

"Okaeri, Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh "Tidak usah terlalu formal dattebayo !" kata Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

Yami tersenyum tipis "Ya..tentu saja. Akan kuubah cara penyapaanku.."

Yami berjalan mendekati Naruto "Hei Kyuu..bagaimana, mau mengajarkan anak ini Rasengan ?"

Terdengar suara helaan napas berat "Terserah..dia memang baka !"

Pelipis Naruto sedikit berdenyit begitu mendengar suara Kurama yang menjengkelkan

"HEI KURAMA ! AKU DALAM 2 HARI SUDAH MENGUASAI JUTSU SHODAIME HOKAGE-TTEBAYO !"

"Heh.." terdengar helaan dari sang siluman rubah "..Chakra pengeluaran Kage Bunshinmu aku yang kontrol..kalau tidak, kau akan membuat Bunshin payah seperti dulu.."

TWITCH ! lagi lagi pelipis Naruto berdenyit mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Gaki..karena kau adalah temanku.." Kurama bangkit dari acara malas malasnya dan berjalan mendekati penjara besi. Sementara Naruto benar benar terkejut dengan kata kata Kurama. 'Temanku ?'

DASSHH ! Kurama mendekatkan wajah rubahnya di penjara. Naruto dapat melihat seringaian sang rubah.

"..Aku akan membantumu menjadi kuat !"

"Mengajariku dengan cepat cara menguasai Rasengan ?!" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja.." kata Yami sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"..Dan membuatmu memberitahukan kepada desa keparat ini.."

Naruto membuka matanya. Mata safir itu menyala

"..AKU UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MEMBUAT DESA INI BERTERIMA KASIH DATTEBAYO !" teriak sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

Mereka saling mendukung. Mendukung dalam kegelapan.

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba peruntungan mereka di percobaan kedua pencurian gulungan rahasia. Sasuke pun berhasil menipu Jounin penjaga gerbang dengan mudahnya. Sementara Naruto harus bersembunyi ke ruang arsip kesehatan dan bertarung dengan Jounin bermasker Hatake Kakashi hingga Sasuke muncul dan membantu. Pertarungan terjadi dan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu kalah telak dari sang Jounin. Kakashi yang melihat potensi besar dari keduanya pun memberikan hadiah special, dan diantaranya adalah dua jutsu yang akan berkembang hebat..Rasengan dan Chidori !

Chapter 11 : Team 7

6 tahun kemudian..

Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi Akademi Ninja Konoha melepaskan para muridnya dan mengangkat mereka menjadi pra-Genin. Iruka-sensei kini berdiri di depan kelas sambil membacakan nama nama yang akan mengisi tim tim Genin Konoha..

"Tim 7..Haruno Sakura.." Sakura menelan ludahnya, siapa yang akan menjadi anggota timnya lagi.

"..Uzumaki Naruto.."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang menyengir tidak jelas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sementara seorang bocah beralis tebal menggerutu tidak jelas karena trademarknya dipakai..

"..Dan Uchiha Sasuke.."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Dia satu tim dengan Sasuke ? KYAAAA ! akhirnya doa sepanjang akhir tahunnya dikabulkan.

Iruka-sensei pun terus membacakan nama nama dari tim selanjutnya.

'Hah..tidak satu tim sama Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata 'Tapi tidak apa apa..se-semangatmu akan selalu ada di hatiku, Naruto-kun..'

"Kita satu tim Shikamaru.." kata Ino senang.

Shikamaru menaruh kepalanya di atas meja "Hahh..tidak kupikirkan.." kata Shikamaru malas.

'Dasar tukang tidur..' batin Ino dan Chouji kebingungan.

"Ng..ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatap Sasuke malu malu. "Ano.." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Saat melirik Sakura dia dapat melihat Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura melakukan gerakan aneh seperti bahasa isyarat. Sasuke manaikkan alisnya..

'Salam tangannya..' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto meyalamkan kedua tangannya..Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Heh.." Sasuke yang mengerti bahasa isyarat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura agak terkejut "Eh ? ada apa Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya..

"Hn..kau mau bersalaman denganku ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ano..tanganku mau memukul nyamuk yang ada di lenganmu.." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk nyamuk di lengan Sasuke yang terulur ke arah Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan memukul nyamuk itu dengan sekuat tenaga..dan gagal. Nyamuk itu terbang dengan bebas.

"Kenapa gak pakai sharingan aja tadi Teme..ups ? oh ya..sharingan kan doujutsu terhebat.." kata Naruto sengaja, disertai nada mengejek. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Jadi, salaman ki-kita ?" tanya Sakura agak gugup. Sasuke menghela napasnya "Gak jadi.." katanya lalu sang Uchiha menatap pemandangan di luar..

'Kampret Dobe..aku malu men. Kirain mau salam, ternyata mau memukul nyamuk di lenganku..nyamuknya gak kena lagi. Awas kau Dobe..' batin Sasuke, Uchiha malu gitu..

.

.

.

"Pemimpin tim 7, Hatake Kakashi.." kata Sandaime membacakan nama para Jounin yang akan memimbing para Genin tim masing masing.

"Apa kau siap, Kakashi ?" tanya Sandaime Hokage. Kakashi terdiam sebentar..

Di timnya ada dua bocah yang dulu pernah bertarung dengannya 6 tahun lalu di ruang arsip kesehatan. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua bocah yang memiliki sejarah tersendiri..dua bocah yang telah merasakan sakitnya hidup.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Semua Jounin menatap Kakashi, menunggu keputusan anak dari taring putih untuk memimpin sebuah tim yang dikatakan berat. Iruka menelan ludahnya..apa Kakashi mau menerima keputusan Sandaime ?

"Baiklah.." kata Kakashi pelan "..Aku, siap.."

Iruka memandang Kakashi. Tampak wajah Jounin bermasker itu sedang berpikir..

.

.

.

Sakura menatap dua teman satu timnya tersebut sedang beradu argumen tentang sesuatu..Sakura tidak tahu apa yang mereka debatkan, tetapi rasanya lucu melihat seorang Sasuke yang selalu dikatakan cool mau meladeni Naruto yang dikenal bocah pembuat onar..

"Bagaimana bisa aku melilitkan Shuriken Tekinikku kepada taijutsu mu itu ?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ya, saat ini dia dan Sasuke sedang berdebat soal penggabungan teknik shuriken Naruto dan taijutsu ciptaan Itachi yang sudah Sasuke terapkan..

"Itu akan menjadi serangan ganda Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto menjetikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau **Oiroke no justu** ?! kau serang para musuh saat mereka kehabisan darah karena mimisan ?" usul Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh..kau juga kehabisan darah dan kau pasti menghapalnya dengan sharingan kan Teme ?"

"Doujutsu klanku bukan untuk hal bodoh seperti itu, Naruto.." kata Sasuke kesal. Sementara Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah dua setimnya itu.

"Eh Teme..ayo kita ke tempat Sakura-chan.." ajak Naruto dan dijawab "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN !" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat berada di depan Sakura, Naruto sudah terengah engah.

"Kau boros energi Dobe.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menegakkan badannya.

"Sakura-chan, tipe cowok yang kau suka bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ano..ano.." kata Sakura yang tiba tiba gugup. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang ternyata..

'KYAAAAA ! SASUKE MENATAPKU ! OH KAMI-SAMA, CABUT KUMIS TOU-SANKU DEMI INI !' Sakura memalingkan wajahnya 'KAU HEBAT SAKURA ! CHAAAA !' dan Sakura meneriakkan kata 'Cha' di hatinya..

"Eh Sakura-chan, kau kenapa ?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos..

SYAAATT ! Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dengan cepat dia memutar badannya dan menangkap sebuah kunai dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke membaca isi kertas yang telah diikat di lubang kunai tersebut.

"Datanglah ke Training Ground sekarang..aku menunggu kalian bertiga. Tertanda Kakashi Hatake ?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya "..Pemimpin tim 7.."

'Jadi Kakashi-sensei pembimbing kami heh ?' batin Uchiha sambil memikirkan sesuatu..

~TBT~

Naruto dan kedua temannya sudah sampai di Training Ground, tempat di mana para ninja melatih kemampuan mereka..di tengah hamparan rumput tersebut terdapat tiga tiang kayu. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Hutan mengelilingi daerah yang berhampar rumput tersebut. Cukup bagus untuk melatihkan peningkatan skill..

Sasuke menatap tajam sekelilingnya, dia menoleh ke kanan..kemudian ke kiri. Sasuke berjalan selangkah ke arah depan dan tiba tiba sebuah kaki muncul dari samping kirinya..

Sasuke melompat ke atas dan berusaha memberikan serangan balasan dengan salto ke depan dan melesatkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang penyerang..

GREP ! dengan mudah sang penyerang menahan tinjuan Sasuke dengan genggaman tangan kirinya. Sasuke memutar badannya ke atas dan berusaha menghantamkan kepala sang penyerang dengan kedua kakinya yang menukik ke bawah. GREP ! dan sang penyerang menahan kedua kaki Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya..

"NARUTO ! SEKARANG !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto berlari ke arah penyerang tersebut dan menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah perut si penyerang.

POOF ! tubuh si penyerang menghilang, dan Sasuke yang tadi digenggam di udara langsung jatuh menimpa Naruto yang berada di bawahnya..

"Aduh ! badamu berat Sasuke ! dosa apa yang kau buat ?!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, itu lah dosaku..singkirkan kakimu dari wajahku, Dobe.."

"Ouch..sialan. Kakashi-sensei menipu kita.." Naruto bangkit dari acara jatuhnya, dia mengibaskan debu di bajunya.

"..Padahal kedua tangannya sudah terkunci serangan penjebakmu.." kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap ke arah depan, di mana Sakura berdiri..

"Naruto.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sakura..

"NANI' ?! DIA MENYANDERA SAKURA-CHAN !" teriak Naruto shock.

Kakashi kini berada di belakang Sakura, tangan kanannya menggengam sebuah kunai yang dia letakkan di leher Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya..

"Coba selamatkan teman kalian dengan kerja sama.." kata Kakashi dengan mata sayu yang berubah tajam..

"Dia ingin bermain Dobe.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maka kita ladeni permainannya.." sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah dua bocah berusia 13 tahun tersebut..

Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerang dari kanan ke kiri..Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia ingin dirinya menyerang dari tengah..

"Dobe..coba kau pikirkan ji-"

"Sudahlah Teme..kita tahu kan kalau dari tepi-"

"Kau dengarkan aku dulu baka !"

"Apa katamu Sasuke ?! dasar pantat ayam sialan !"

"Siapa yang memotong omonganku ?!"

"Aku. Masalah ?!"

"Sopan santunmu kurang.."

Naruto menggenggam kerah baju Sasuke "Dengar kawan..bagaimana jika kita menyerangnya dari tengah-"

Sasuke menepiskan tangan Naruto dari bajunya "Sekarang kau mulai membuat rencanamu.."

"KAU MEMOTONG OMONGANKU !" teriak Naruto marah.

"Ya. Masalah ?!"

"Sopan santunmu kurang !"

"Itu kata kataku Dobe.."

"ITU JUGA KATA KATAKU TEME !"

Sementara Sakura dan Kakashi sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran Uzumaki dan Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura melirik ke belakang..tampaknya Kakashi agak sedikit lengah..

"KAU MAU KUTENDANG BURUNGMU ?!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menendang burungmu !"

"Dasar abnormal ! akan kubuat burungmu tidak berfungsi !"

"Akan kubuat kau berpindah gender karena kesakitan di burungmu !"

Naruto menggeram marah, dia sudah siap melayangkan kakinya ke selangkangan Sasuke "Sasuke~"

Sasuke pun begitu, dia sudah siap melayangkan tendangan ke selangkangan sang bocah Uzumaki "Naruto~"

"HILANGLAH BURUNGMU !" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dan sudah melayangkan tendangan ke arah target masing masing..

"Adaw !" terdengar suara kesakitan. Bukan..bukan suara Naruto maupun Sasuke..tetapi suara..

"Kakashi-sensei ?!" kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka tidak jadi saling menyakiti begitu mendengar Kakashi mengaduh kesakitan tadi..

Tampak Kakashi terduduk sambil memegang kejantanannya..dan tampak berdiri Sakura dengan superior sambil membunyikan jari jarinya..

"Kalian lama.." kata Sakura dengan nada tajam "Mau kutendang juga ?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan

"Pasti sakit ya ?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Memang sakit bodoh ! ya ampun..otakmu ke mana Naruto.." kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun melihat ke arah Kakashi yang tiba tiba mengibarkan bendera putih..

Tim 7, ready ?!

TBC

Author Note :

Ending yang nista bagi Kakashi. Jujur sebagai pria itu akan sangat menyakitkan kalau ditendang. Tidak tidak..saya bukan mau ngomongin hentai.

Saya tertarik dengan reviewnya Dark-AraStev. Jujur, saya masih baru di dunia perfanfiction. Bahkan adik sepupu saya, Icha Ren mungkin lebih berpengalaman dari saya. Tentang tanda baca itu apakah saya terllau banyak memakai titik, koma atau apapun kah ? mohon bantuannya.

Tentang pembelajaran jutsu Naru-Sasu sudah dibilang Sasuke bisa karena aliran sharingan di matanya, dan Naruto karena sang mentor adalah Kyuubi dan The Dark.

Oh ya, tentang overpowered Naru mungkin masih jauh. Saya juga perlu sesuatu untuk membuat itu. Pelan pelan..

Kun-cici naru, ini bukan fic main genre Humor ^_^, humornya hanya saya buat sebagai penyegar. Maaf kalau kurang lucu dari pada chap lalu.

Yap rizkiirawan3, tentang jutsu ciptaan Itachi adalah berjenis Taijutsu. Sedangkan tentang Orochimaru..hm, mungkin. Di 2nd tetralogi saya ada The Best Team : Snake Journey. Anda tahu sendiri kan..

Saran yang bagus uchiha. izami..saya menghormatinya. Elemen dasar ya. Sasuke mungkin dalam cerita ini sudah tahu. Api dan petir. Naruto, mengacu kepada Rasengan mungkin angin.

Terima kasih atas semuanya ! 10 jempol buat kalian. Di malam yang indah saat saya bermain gitar sambil melototi laptop saya harap review brtambah dan membuat orang baru seperti saya bersemangat membuat fic ini. Dari adik sepupu saya, Icha Ren dia juga memberi salam kepada para pembaca "The Best Team." Katanya semoga cerita saya menghibur anda anda yang membaca.

Akhir kata Brother and Sister.

See you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Rasengan** .Diketahui sedikit di atas kalau Naruto diajarkan oleh Kyuubi dan Yami. Tentang penguasaannya belum diketahui.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Sama seperti Rasengan. Dalam percakapan di mindscape Naruto juga menggambarkan kalau Kyuubi telah membantunya. Saat ini Naruto belum menunjukkannya.

**Oiroke no Jutsu**. Jutsu penggoda buatan Naruto. Satu kata untuk jutsu ini. HENTAI.

Uchiha Sasuke

**Chidori**. Jutsu cptaan Kakashi. Dalam ceerita di atas Sasuke sepertinya sudah dapat menguasai akibat bakat Uchiha dan jangan lupa, sharingan ! untuk taijutsu Itachi sendiri belum ditunjukkan.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Baiklah anak anak..sebelum memulai latihan kita, aku minta kalian memperkenalkan diri masing masing.."/ "Grr..perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kusuka makan ramen, yang tidak kusuka.."/ "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang kusuka adalah.."/ "Hn..aku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kusuka adalah menjadi kuat dan membunuh seseorang..yang tidak kusuka kelemahan.."/ "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Yang kusuka.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 12 : Friend

"Jurus rahasia Konoha.."/ "JURUS DERITA SERIBU TAHUN !"


	12. Chapter 12

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi satu grup di Tim 7 bersama Haruno Sakura. Lawan mereka dulu, saat pencurian gulungan jutsu yakni Hatake Kakashi menjadi pembimbing mereka dan mulai melakukan serangan percobaan. Satu kata untuk tim ini, ready ?!

Chapter 12 : Friend

"Baiklah anak anak..sebelum memulai latihan kita, aku minta kalian memperkenalkan diri masing masing.." kata Kakashi dengan mata sayunya yang menatap isi dari Icha Icha Paradise..

"Bukankah dia sudah mengenal kita ?" bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, ini hanya formalitas Dobe.." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah..dimulai dari kau !" tunjuk Kakashi memakai kaki kanannya..ya, karena kedua tangannya lagi sibuk membuka halaman dan memegang Icha Icha Paradise.

"DIA MENUNJUKKU MEMAKAI JEMPOL KAKI TEME !" teriak Naruto marah sambil mengadu kepada Sasuke.

"Pantas.." jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto langsung drop seketika.

"Grr..perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kusuka makan ramen, yang tidak kusuka.." Naruto menunjuk wajah datar Sasuke "..MUKA DATAR ORANG INI.." kemudian Naruto menunjuk wajah Kakashi "..DAN MUKA MESUM ORANG INI !" Naruto menghela napasnya "Cita citaku.." Naruto menelan ludahnya. Perhatian Kakashi sedikit teralihkan dari bukunya. Dia melirik ke arah bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

"..Cita citaku.." Naruto teringat kata kata Sandaime Hokage dan Iruka-sensei

"Dan kau pun bisa menjadi Hokage kelak..ya, kau bisa jika kau memiliki tekad api.."

"Ya..jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage maka kau harus memiliki yang namanya tekad api.."

Saat kata kata itu tergantung di ujung lidah Naruto..Naruto teringat kata kata dari Yami

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage.."

"Para warga Konoha pasti tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah menerima seorang Jinchuriki menjadi Hokage.."

Naruto menutup mulutnya..Kakashi mengernyit bingung.

"Ayo Naruto, katakan cita citamu.." kata Kakashi. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya meliriknya saja..

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya "Aku akan menjadi ninja terkuat di dunia shinobi dattebayo ! dan semua orang akan mengakui keberadaanku !"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya "Yah..itu bagus..bagus.." Kakashi kembali membaca Icha Icha Paradisenya.

"Hn..kau yang rambutnya pink.." kata Kakashi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang kusuka adalah.." Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit merona "..Yang tidak kusuka adalah membuat seseorang sakit hati dan berada dalam kebencian.."

! Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terkejut begitu mendengar kata kata Sakura.

"..Dan cita citaku adalah.." lagi lagi Sakura melirik Sasuke, kemudian dia menatap ke atas..ke langit "..Dan juga menolong orang orang yang tenggelam dalam kesendirian menjadi orang orang yang terlingkupi kebersamaan.."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh minat.

"Err..kalian berdua, jangan menatap Sakura seperti itu.." kata Kakashi. Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkejut karena aktifitas mereka ketahuan langsung memalingkan wajah dan pura pura bersiul. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Baiklah..yang terakhir.." kata Kakashi.

"Hn..aku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kusuka adalah menjadi kuat dan membunuh seseorang..yang tidak kusuka kelemahan.." mata Sasuke semakin berkilat tajam "..Tujuanku cuma satu.." terdengar gemeletukan dari gigi Sasuke "..Membunuh 'orang' itu !"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan..kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya..

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Yang kusuka.."

"ITU !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk buku oranye biadabnya Kakashi. "Terima kasih.." kata Kakashi pelan

"Yang tidak kusuka adalah pelanggaran aturan..dan cita citaku.." Kakashi menatap ketiga ninja bimbingannya itu "..Menyaksikan murid muridku menjadi ninja yang hebat.."

"Tsk..cita cita yang aneh, sensei !" kata Naruto. Kakashi mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari saku celananya..

"Tidak..cita cita adalah tujuan kita. Jangka panjang yang diinginkan seseorang.." Kakashi menggerakkan loncengnya, terdengar bunyi 'Triing' dari dua lonceng tersebut.

"..Lagi pula cita cita itu tidak hanya satu, Uzumaki Naruto.." kata Kakashi. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Baiklah..akan kuceritakan sedikit bagaimana tipeku sebagai Jounin yang meluluskan Genin.." Kakashi tetap membaca Icha Ichanya "..Rata rata semua muridku tidak ada yang lulus dalam tes ini..mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang terkandung di dalam tes tersebut. Jadi.." Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah "..Pikirkan baik baik untuk lolos menjadi seorang Genin. Peraturannya mudah..rebut dua lonceng ini dariku ! barangsiapa satu di antara kalian bertiga gagal mendapatkan dua lonceng ini..maka jangan memakan bekal makan siangnya dan akan diikat di salah satu tiang itu.." Naruto dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah 3 kayu yang berada di lapangan tanpa pohon tersebut.

"..Kalian mengerti ?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk, sementara Sasuke tetap datar seolah olah tidak peduli.

"Baiklah..sekarang kalian mundur dan buat strategi !"

SYAAAT ! Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melompat dan bersembunyi di semak semak. Sementara sang bocah Uzumaki dengan gobloknya berdiri sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Hehehe..akan kurebut hanya dengan 10 detik dattebayo !" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Naruto baka Dobe.." gumam Sasuke kesal. Sementara Sakura hanya menghela napasnya..

"HYAAAHHH !" Naruto pun mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Kakashi yang sedang membaca Icha Icha Paradise, dengan tenang Kakashi mengelaknya ke samping..Naruto menggerakkan sikut kananya untuk menghantam Kakashi yang menghindar. Kakashi melompat ke atas dan menendang kepala Naruto.

Naruto mundur 5 langkah..untung saja kedua tangannya tadi menahan tendangan Kakashi..

"4 detik Naruto.." gumam Kakashi "..Dan aku masih membaca bukuku.."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia pun langsung maju sambil mempersiapkan 5 shurikennya. Mata Kakashi dengan cepat melirik ke arah jari jari Naruto yang telah memegang shuriken.

'Teknik shuriken tali itu ya..' batin Kakashi.

Sementara di semak semak, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia pun langsung keluar dari persembunyian. Sasuke menaruh dua shuriken di antara celah kedua sepatunya..

"NARUTO ! LEMPAR SATU SHURIKEN KE POHON YANG DI SISI KIRI SENSEI !" teriak Sakura. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berlari di belakang Naruto

'Penggeroyokan ya ?' batin Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk dan langsung melempar 4 shurikennya ke arah Kakashi dan melemparkan satunya ke arah pohon.

"**SHURIKEN TEKINIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI !"**

Kakashi dengan cepat bergerak ke samping dan memutus tali shuriken Naruto yang bergerak menuju pohon. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Aha..rencana gagal.." kata Kakashi. Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangan kanannya ke arah kanan sehingga 4 shuriken itu bergerak ke punggung Kakashi. Sementara Sakura menyerang Kakashi dari arah depan..

"CHAAAAA !" teriak Sakura.

Kakashi menutup bukunya 'Serangan dua arah ya ? bagus sekali..' Kakashi pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

'Shurikennya !' batin Sakura..karena Kakashi kini sedang terbaring di tanah, maka shuriken Naruto mengarah ke arahnya..Naruto tersenyum.

Bocah Uzumaki itu pun menggerakkan 4 jarinya ke bawah..4 shuriken Naruto pun menukik ke arah Kakashi..

TAK ! TAK ! TAK ! TAK !

Kakashi dengan cepat menggulingkan badannya ke samping. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. Sesaat sebelum Kakashi bangkit, muncul Sasuke yang menerjangnya dari belakang. Kakashi memutar badannya dan melemparkan Icha Icha Paradisenya ke atas..

DUAKKH ! dengan cepat kedua tangan Kakashi menahan tendangan kaki kanan Sasuke. Tangan kanan Kakashi pun dengan cepat melepas shuriken di kaki kanan Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke atas. TAPP ! buku Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi pun dia tahan dengan lipatan lengannya..Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

'Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku mempersiapkan shuriken di celah sepatuku..' Sasuke melesatkan kaki kirinya dari samping, targetnya rusuk kanan Kakashi.

'..TAPI KALI INI KENA KAU !' batin Sasuke.

DAPP ! Sasuke terkejut. Tendangannya ditahan oleh buku buku Icha Paradise yang ternyata telah disiapkan Kakashi sebagai tameng..Kakashi memutar tubuh Sasuke dan menghantam perut Uchiha itu dengan kaki kanannya..

DUAKHH ! Sasuke pun terpelanting menuju semak semak. Tetapi dia masih bisa melemparkan shuriken di kaki kirinya tersebut ke arah Kakashi. Dengan santai Kakashi menahan dengan kunainya dan kembali melanjutkan acara baca Icha Icha Paradisenya..

"NARUTO, SAKURA..MUNDUR !" teriak Sasuke dari balik semak semak. Sakura langsung mundur diikuti Naruto yang mengumpat tidak jelas..

Kakashi menghela napasnya 'Cukup bagus..' batin Kakashi.

~TBT~

"Bagaimana rencanamu Teme ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memegang dagunya..tampak berpikir.

"Kita pakai serangan bergelombang saja.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "..Serangan. Bergelombang ?"

"Begini.." kata Sasuke "..Salah satu dari kita harus memancing sensei ke sini, dan orang itu kau, Naruto. Di sini nanti aku dan Sakura menunggu. Pertama tama.."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kakashi masih asyik menikmati Icha Icha Paradisenya ketika salah satu muridnya yang berambut jabrik muncul sambil memasang wajah licik.

"Naruto.." kata Kakashi "..Kau mau menyerangku sendirian ?"

"Heh..tidak ! serang semuanyaaa !" tiba tiba dari dalam semak semak muncul belasan bunshin Naruto. Semuanya berteriak sambil menyerang ke arah Kakashi.

"INILAH HASIL LATIHAN **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**KU !" teriak Naruto.

"Aha..tidak percuma ya.." gumam Kakashi.

Bunshin pertama maju dengan cepat sambil berusaha menyerang wajah Kakashi. Bunshin kedua melompat ke atas dan mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke kepala Kakashi.

DAKHH ! Kakashi menahan tendangan bunshin Naruto dengan tangan kirinya sementara bunshin yang pertama dia tendang dengan arah lurus melalui kaki kanannya.

"SERANG HABIS HABISAAAN !" teriak semua bunshin Naruto.

POOF ! POOF ! POOF ! pukulan dan jerit kesakitan pun terdengar dari bunshin bunshin Naruto. Naruto segera menyiapkan serangan aslinya..

"Ingat, untuk memancing Kakashi-sensei targetnya adalah.." Naruto mengingat kata kata Sasuke. CRIIING ! dia mengeluarkan 5 shuriken di jarinya "..Buku jahanam oranyenya itu.."

'Oke Sasuke !' Naruto langsung melemparkan 5 shuriken itu ke arah buku Kakashi yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sementara Kakashi sedang sibuk dengan bunshin bunshin Naruto..

SYAAT ! Kakashi yang sedang menghempaskan dua bunshin Naruto ke tanah tiba tiba menyadari sesuatu terbang ke arahnya.

'Jutsu itu..' SYAAT ! 5 shuriken itu berputar di sepanjang areal buku Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadarinya langsung menarik bukunya ke belakang.

CRAAK ! sampul Icha Icha Paradise sedikit robek akibat gesekan dari tali kawat baja shuriken. Kakashi menelan ludahnya..

"BUKU TERCINTAKU !" teriak Kakashi panik.

SYAAT ! dengan cepat Naruto menarik Icha Icha Paradise ke arahnya. Kakashi pun sengaja membiarkannya. Jika dia tetap menarik buku oranye itu ke belakang maka, Icha Icha Paradisenya tamat..

"Hehe.." Naruto tertawa begitu mendapatkannya "..Ayo sensei..coba ambil buku ini dari tanganku. Kalau tidak maka kau akan melihatnya menjadi pembungkus makanan.."

Kakashi menghela napasnya 'Ingin memancingku ya..tidak apa, akan aku ikuti permainan kalian..'. Kakashi pun berlari mengikuti ke arah Naruto yang kabur sambil membawa bukunya.

Naruto dan Kakashi kini saling berhadapan di tengah hutan yang memiliki areal tanah tanpa pohon yang agak kecil. Naruto melemparkan bukunya ke atas dan langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"**

Muncul 4 bunshin Naruto di sisi kiri dan kanannya. TAP ! buku Kakashi pun tepat jatuh di genggaman Naruto. Kakashi hanya menatap dengan mata sayunya ke arah sekeliling areal. Dia yakin, pasti Sakura dan Sasuke bersembunyi di salah satu pohon di sini..

"Naruto kau serang terus Kakashi dengan bunshinmu sehingga Sakura yang berada di atas pohon di kiri kalian melempar kunainya.." Naruto kembali teringat rencana Sasuke. Dia melirik sebuah pohon di kirinya, di mana Sakura sedang bersembunyi.

Naruto pun melemparkan Icha Icha Paradisenya ke arah wajah Kakashi. TAP ! dengan cepat Kakashi menangkap dengan tangan kanannya..dan dengan cepat pula Naruto dan keempat bunshinnya maju menyerang Kakashi.

"HYAAAH !" dua bunshin pun langsung menyerang dari bawah dengan menyeretkan badannya seperti seluncuran. Kaki mereka terangkat ke atas dengan target perut Kakashi. Sementara satu bunshin maju dengan melompat setinggi kepala Kakashi dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala Kakashi. Di belakang bunshin itu ada Naruto dan bunshinnya yang berlari dari belakang. Naruto menaiki pundak bunshinnya dan bersiap untuk melompat.

"**SERANGAN KOMBINASI UZUMAKI A !"** teriak Naruto dan para bunshinnya.

"Wao.." gumam Kakashi. DUAKH !

Kakashi menahan kaki kaki para bunshin Naruto yang berada di bawah dengan kedua kakinya. Dia melompat ke atas dan dengan kedua telapak kakinya dia menahan kaki dua bunshin Naruto tepat di telapak kaki mereka. Sementara bunshin yang melompat tadi, dia miringkan badannya ke kanan dan langsung memegang lengan bunshin tersebut, Kakashi pun menghempaskannya ke bawah.

"MASIH BELUM !" teriak Naruto. Kakashi turun dan meninjak kedua perut bunshin Naruto yang menyerang dari bawah tadi. Sementara Naruto melompat ke arah Kakashi sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

DUAKHH ! Naruto kalah cepat dengan gerakan Kakashi. Dia pun terhempas ke belakang bersama bunshinnya.

"SEKARANG ! SAKURA !" teriak Naruto.

"..Sakura, kau terus lempar Kakashi-sensei dengan kunai dan shurikenmu. Target lemparan mengarah di depan Kakashi. Buat dia mundur ke belakang, sehingga aku yang bersembunyi di pohon belakang akan menyergapnya dan mengambil lonceng itu.." Sakura yang mengingat rencana Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunai dan shuriken shurikennya.

Sementara Kakashi langsung menggerakkan segel tangan "Genjutsu !"

TAK ! TAK ! TAK ! Kakashi harus mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke yang bersembunyi di pohon belakang dengan kain persembunyian ala ninja tersenyum tipis. 'Bagus..' gumamnya.

Tak ! Tak ! Tak ! Sakura terus melempari Kakashi shuriken dan kunainya hingga tiba tiba dia melihat Sasuke terkena lemparan kunai dan shurikennya. Sakura memegang kepalanya..

"TIDAAAAAAK !" Sakura pun pingsan di atas pohon.

'Ada apa ?!' batin Sasuke bingung, sementara Kakashi yang masih agak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Sasuke meregangkan ototnya dan kembali membaca Icha Icha Paradise.

'Tsk..rencana gagal..' Sasuke pun membuka kain penyamarannya yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga dia menyerupai kulit pohon. Sasuke pun berlari ke arah belakang Kakashi. Targetnya adalah dua lonceng tersebut.

SYAAAT ! Kakashi melakukan tendangan belakang dengan kaki kanannya sementara Sasuke melompat ke atas. 'Dia menyadariku..' batin Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Kakashi. Tiba tiba dari belakang muncul Naruto.

"AKAN KUDAPATKAN SASUKEEE !~" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Jangan ceroboh Dobe..'

Kakashi menahan pukulan Naruto dengan mudah. Dia kemudian berputar ke belakang Naruto dan berjongkok.

Kakashi seperti membentuk segel tangan..Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

"Jurus rahasia Konoha.." kata Kakashi dengan nada horror. Sasuke dan Naruto semakin shock mendengarnya.

"**JURUS DERITA SERIBU TAHUN !"** CAKK !

"A-A-AAAAA !" Naruto pun terbang ke atas sambil memegang pantatnya. Benar benar penderitaan seribu tahun.

Kakashi pun menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Ada apa Sasuke ? ayo serang aku.." kata Kakashi. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita dua puluh ribu tahun !" kata Sasuke.

Kakashi pun mundur ke balakang. Dia pun melompat dengan berpijak melalu pohon lalu langsung melakukan salto depan sambil menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke atas kepala Sasuke.

"Duakh !" Sasuke menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakashi mengambil momen itu dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ke belakang Sasuke..dan Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

"Jurus rahasia Konoha.." gumam Kakashi **"..Jurus derita dua puluh ribu tahun.."**

"AMPUUUN !" teriak Sasuke yang sangat keluar dari karakternya.

Dan gagak pun berterbangan di hutan tersebut..

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napasnya..sementara teman mereka, si jabrik kuning berkumis tiga alias Uzumaki Naruto meronta ronta dengan kesal ketika dirinya yang menjadi korban pengikatan Kakashi.

"Kenapa aku dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Karena kau ceroboh.." kata Kakashi "..Yang tidak kuikat, Sasuke dan Sakura..kalian berdua boleh makan. Dan ingat, jika kalian ketahuan memberikan Naruto bekalnya atau bekal kalian maka.." Kakashi memasang wajah horror "..Kalian bertiga tidak lulus.."

Kakashi pun melambaikan tangannya "..Test kita adakan nanti sore..jaa.." Kakashi pun menghilang dengan sunshin.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun dengan perlahan membuka bekal mereka masing masing. Sementara Naruto menelan susah payah ludahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai memakan bekal mereka. Naruto hanya melihat sambil mengumpat tidak jelas di dalam hati 'Hiks..hiks..nasibku..' dan begitulah isi batin Naruto.

KRUUUK..terdengar suara perut Naruto yang sangat keras. Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti makan.

"Hn..makanlah Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Eeehh..tapi Sasuke-kun. Kata Kakashi-sensei kita tidak boleh memberikan Naruto-"

"Itu tidak penting. Jika dia kelaparan nanti sore maka akan menyusahkan kita juga. Lagi pula dia tidak ada di sini.."

Sakura menatap bekalnya. Dia kemudian menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah Naruto "Ayo Naruto..buka mulutmu.."

Naruto yang tadi bengong menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Buka mulutmu, Dobe.."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk melahap sesendok nasi Sakura.

"AHAA !" tiba tiba Kakashi muncul dengan wajah super horror. Naruto sampai sampai melahap setengah sendok saking terkejutnya.

"Ohok ! ohok !" Naruto mencabut sendok itu dari mulutnya.

"Kalian melanggar aturanku ! kalian mau menolong teman satu tim kalian ! maka..kupastikan kalian bertiga.." Kakashi segera memberi jeda.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menatap was was ke arah guru mereka..

"..LULUS SEMUA !"

"HAAHH ?!" mereka bertiga pun saling berpandangan. Lulus ?! tapi kan..

"Memang..memang melanggar aturan bagi seorang ninja adalah sampah..tapi, jika ada ninja yang tidak menolong temannya dalam kesulitan atau bahaya, itu lebih dari sampah ! murid muridku yang dulu selalu patuh terhadap aturanku sehingga melupakan temannya, sehingga mereka tidak mengerti arti dari tesku. Tapi kalian beda.." Kakashi menepukkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"..Selamat, kalian resmi menjadi anggota tim 7 dan resmi menjadi seorang Genin !"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan lagi. Tetapi dengan senyuman di wajah mereka..

Selamat untuk tim 7 !

TBC

Saya juga mengucapkan selamat kepada Tim 7. Saya akan langsung menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

Tentang taijutsu Itachi masih saya rahasiakan. Dan kenapa saya tidak memakai Genjutsu. Karena Itachi adalah master of Genjutsu dengan Tsukoyominya. Saya berpikir Sasuke harus memiliki Genjutsu yang beda dengan brothernya.

Soal Kyuu male atau Female, masih belum saya pikirkan. Itu akan ada di cerita. Soal Rasengan Naruto mungkin dia masih penguasaan dasar karena Kyuubi dan Yami hanya mengajari cara 'penguasaannya' saja.

Ha..ini soal Naru-Sasu benci kepada Konoha atau dark character..untuk 1st tetralogi pertama menceritakan dari masa kecil mereka (alasana dari kebencian tersebut) sampai mereka meninggalkan Konoha. Masih long long story..

Saya pasti akan ceritakan mereka keluar dari Konoha. Dan tentang siapa yang melatihnya, sepertinya saya harus meng-call Ero-sennin dulu :)

Baiklah, hanya ini yang dapat saya ketik. Typo dan kesalahan lainnya saya mohon maaf.

Mohon untuk memberikan apresiasi dengan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Seperti di canon, jutsu andalan bocah jinchuriki ini adalah jurus bayangan terbaik di mana kloningnya hampir sama dengan yang aslinya.

**Serangan Uzumaki Kombinasi A**. Serangan taijutsu dari Naruto dan empat bunshinnya. Dimulai dari tendangan bawah yang akan membuat tubuh musuh melambung ke atas oleh dua bunshin. Bunshin ketiga menghantam kepala musuh dengan tangannya. Naruto yang asli akan menyelesaikannya dengan kekuatan penuh karena ditolakkan oleh bunshin keempatnya.

Hatake Kakashi :

**Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun**. Hanya taijutsu lucu yang menggunakan gabungan tangan kanan-kiri dan menegakkan kedua jari telunjuk yang akan di'hantamkan' ke bokong target.

**Jurus Derita Dua Puluh Ribu Tahun**. Sama dengan taijutsu sebelumnya. Hanya lebih 'sakit' dari pada seribu tahun karena taijutsu ini menggunakankedua jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Gezz..Rasengan sensei ?"/ "Jurus ciptaan Yondaime Hokage. Tampaknya kau bisa menguasainya, Shizukesa.."/ "Apa rasenganku sudah sempurna, kurama ?"/ "Hehe..kau hanya belum mencobanya dengan seorang musuh Gaki.."/

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 13 : The First Mission

YOSHH ! MISI PERTAMA ! AKU DATAAAANG !"


	13. Chapter 13

FLASHBACK

"Jiraiya.."

Seorang pemuda berambut putih membuka matanya perlahan. Saat itu dia sedang bersila di sebuah papan yang ditaruh di atas sebuah tanah yang berbentuk duri. Pemuda bernama Jiraiya itu sedang berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Senjutsu ahli.

"Ada apa Fukasaku ?" tanya Jiraiya kepada katak kecil berwarna hijau. Fukasaku, katak tersebut memberi isyarat dengan lirikan matanya.

"Tetua katak ingin berbicara tentang ramalan masa depanmu.."

Jiraiya pun mengikuti Fukasaku untuk menemui para pemimpin katak di Gunung Myouboku. Jiraiya menghela napasnya ketika sang katak (yang berada di sebuah kolam besar plastik) menggosok kepalanya.

"Ano..aku lupa namamu ?"

"JIRAIYA !" teriak Jiraiya 'Dasar tetua pikun..' batinnya kesal.

"Jangan berteriak di depan tetua, baka.." kata Fukasaku kesal. Jiraiya menghela napasnya.

"Dia sering melupakan namaku.." kata Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja..dia memang sudah tua.."

"Oh, jadi panggilan tetua itu untuk orang yang sudah tua ?" tanya Jiraiya serius.

'Baka..' batin Fukasaku kesal "Tetua itu artinya orang yang paling dihormati.."

Jiriya muda menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jiraiya.." tetua katak memulai pembicaraan "..Aku melihat masa yang cerah dan suram untuk murid muridmu.."

"Aku akan jadi sensei !?" gumam Jiraiya, agak sedikit takut serta sangat takjub dengan masa depannya.

Tetua katak tetap melanjutkan ramalannya "..Dan nanti, murid muridmu akan saling bertarung..saling menghilangkan dan.." tetua katak menghela napasnya "..Saling membunuh !"

Jiraiya menelan ludahnya "A..apa kau tahu ciri ciri muridku yang membuat kekacauan itu ?"

Tetua katak terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan tadi

"Seperti kuning yang berdekatan dengan biru gelap serta.." tetua katak terdiam lagi. Berusaha memutar otak ramalannya..

"..Serta lawannya adalah si coklat emas.."

'Kuning..biru gelap dan..coklat emas..' Jiraiya menggaruk kepalanya 'Benar benar aneh..'

Kuning, Uzumaki Naruto. Biru gelap, Uchiha Sasuke. Coklat emas, Midoru Shizukesa.

Takdir dari ramalan sudah dikatakan. Syaratnya..saling membunuh ! kematian yang sia sia hanya harapan kosong di surga. Lawan dari mereka sudah ditentukan !

FLASHBACK END

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Pertarungan test memperebutkan dua lonceng dari tangan Kakashi akhirnya dimenangkan sang pembimbing. Naruto yang bertindak ceroboh dijadikan korban di tiang penghukuman. Dengan satu kata, 'teman'..Sasuke melanggar perintah Kakashi dan membuat tim 7 lulus. Pengetesan moral Kakashi kepada temannya selesai. Tim 7 dianggap sudah kompak !

Chapter 13 : The First Mission

Negara Tembaga..

Duduk dua orang dengan beda usia di sebuah warung dango. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Gezz..Rasengan sensei ?" tanya seorang bocah bermata sayu nan lentik dengan rambut keemasannya yang cerah, bocah klan Midoru..Midoru Shizukesa.

Sang sensei, berambut putih panjang dengan sebuah garis merah di pipinya menganggukkan kepala. Salah satu dari legenda tiga Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Jurus ciptaan Yondaime Hokage. Tampaknya kau bisa menguasainya, Shizukesa.." kata Jiraiya. Shizukesa menghela napasnya

"Mudah mudahan.."

Lalu masuklah dua wanita cantik dan seksi ke kedai dango tersebut. Mata Jiraiya langsung berubah menjadi sinar bintang.

"Shizu..Shizu..kau lihat pahanya ! tunggu, ada yang lebih keren..kau lihat bentuk belahan dadanya ?! croot ! pasti mantap !"

Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalaya "Kenapa harus ada suara crootnya sih ?" Shizukesa pun bangkit dari kursi "Gezz..Aku keluar dulu sensei..mencari udara segar.."

"Kau memang harus keluar Shizu, ini adalah tontonan untuk orang dewasa.." kata Jiraiya. Shizukesa memutar bola mata coklat keemasannya 'Dasar..' batinnya.

Sementara dua wanita tadi berjalan dengan pantat yang bergoyang ke arah meja kasir. Pemilik kedai dango pun langsung menyapa ramah dan menanyakan memesan apa..

"Kami minta semua uangmu.." kata salah satu dari wanita itu yang memakai gaun ketat berwarna biru. Pemilik dango terkejut.

"E-eh..tapi.."

"Tidak ada membantah atau kau mau pondasi tempat ini menjadi tanah ?" tanya yang satunya, yang memakai gaun ketat berwarna merah.

Pemilik dango menggelengkan kepalanya "Si-siapa kalian ?" tanyanya gugup.

"Heh..kau tidak mengenal kami ?" tanya yang memakai gaun merah.

"I-iya.." kata sang pemilik dango polos. Dua wanita tadi memasang wajah drop.

"Oke oke..kami dua bersaudara 'Saizata', yang dikenal dengan dua kucing berbahaya..kami adalah pencuri sadis yang senang akan darah !" kata yang bergaun biru.

"Aku Lin.." kata yang bergaun merah, dia menunjuk saudaranya "..Dan saudaraku Win.."

"Jadi hapalkan nama kami dan sekarang berikan uangmu !" kata yang bergaun biru alias Win..

"Aku yang akan menghapalnya setelah kalian berdua di ranjang bersamaku.." kata Jiraiya sambil berdiri di samping Lin dan mengelus bahu mulus Lin. Lin mundur dengan wajah merah padam karena marah..

"Kau berani menyentuh saudaraku, orang tua berkeriput !" Win mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk yang talinya berduri dari punggungnya "..Kau perlu diberi hukuman ! Lin.."

Lin mengangguk lalu menggerakkan segel tangan **"Katon : Hotto Fui no jutsu !"**

Lin pun meniupkan hembusan api dari mulutnya ke arah cambuk berduri Win, sehingga tali tali cambuk berduri itu terbakar..Win tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah jiraiya.

"KAU PERLU MENGHILANG PAK TUA !" teriak Win sambil menyerang..

"Dunia masih membutuhkanku.." kata Jiraiya. Dia pun membuat segel tangan.

"**Kebari Senbon !"**

Rambut putih Jiraiya pun memanjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari serangan lecutan cambuk api berdurinya Win. Win menggigit bibirnya kesal. Lin pun berlari sambil melempar sepuluh shuriken dari tangannya.

Tringg ! Tringg ! Tringg ! sepuluh shuriken itu tidak berguna karena rambut pelindung Jiraiya sangat keras. Tiba tiba pelindung rambut jiraiya bergerak dan muncul duri duri dari situ. Win segera mundur agar tidak terkena duri duri itu..

"Cih..rambut yang bagus.." kata Win. Lin menganggukkan kepalanya "Untuk seorang yang bau tanah..dia cukup kuat !"

Sementara dari dalam pelindungnya Jiraiya sudah menyiapkan jutsu pamungkasnya..

Shizukesa yang hanya menonton pertandingan itu cuma mengangkat alisnya. Dia melihat ke arah gurunya dan dua musuh secara bergantian.

ZRRREEEK ! rambut Jiraiya pun kembali memendek seperti aslinya, dan di tangan Jiraiya pun muncul putaran chakra yang bersinar..rasengan !

SYAAT ! Jiraiya pun maju dengan cepat ke arah dua wanita tersebut. Lin dan Win yang shock tidak sempat menghindar..

"**RASENGAN !"**

"KYAAAAAHHH~ !" dan akhirnya dua wanita seksi itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah..

Dinding warung dango pun jebol akibat aksi jiraiya tadi. Jiraiya menepuk nepuk pakaiannya dari debu. Shizukesa datang mendekati gurunya.

"Lihat Shizu..mereka sangat menggairahkan dalam posisi bgitu.." kata Jiraiya sambil pasang senyum mesum "..Tapi sayang mereka penjahat.."

Shizukesa menelan ludahnya "Sensei.."

"Ya ?" Jiraiya menoleh ke arah muridnya itu.

"GEZZ..AJARI AKU RASENGAN !" kata Shizukesa dengan mata lentiknya yang tajam. Jiraiya menganga sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja..setelah aku menunjukkannya kepadamu, yah..kau pasti tertarik.." Jiraiya menoleh ke arah pemilik dango yang sedang memegang kepalanya "..Dan kita harus membayar kerusakan ini dulu.."

~TBT~

"**RASENGAAAN !"**

BLAAAR ! sebuah pohon yang menjadi hantaman rasengan Naruto langsung roboh. Naruto pun ikutan roboh ke tanah dengan napas yang terengah engah.

"Jutsumu semakin bagus sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Dobe.." kata Sasuke sambil memutar kunainya di tangan kanannya.

"Hahh..hahh..biarkan aku masuk ke dalam pikiranku.." kata Naruto

Naruto pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Halo Gaki..ada apa ke sini ?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan penjara segel.

"Apa rasenganku sudah sempurna, kurama ?" tanya Naruto. Terdengar tawa kekehan Kurama dari dalam penjara "Hehe..kau hanya belum mencobanya dengan seorang musuh Gaki.."

"Hah ? jadi jutsuku sudah sempurna dattebayo ?!" tanya Naruto gembira.

"Yang bilang begitu siapa ya ?" kata Kurama dengan nada mengejek "..Terus saja belajar Gaki..kau pasti bisa menjadi batu cadas yang tahan akan hujan.."

"JANGAN SOK BERFILOSOFI !" teriak Naruto sebelum kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Tsk.." Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia kemudian bangkit dari acara terlentangnya "Kurama memang menyebalkan !" Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana chidorimu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kukembangkan ke dua bentuk berbeda.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"SIAL ! KENAPA KAMI-SAMA MAU MEMBERIKAN KEAHLIAN KEPADA BOCAH SOMBONG SEPERTIMU !"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto "Kami-sama tahu kau adalah bocah yang tidak bermanfaat, Dobe.."

"SASUKEEEE !" Naruto membuang mukanya "Bertengkar denganmu tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa.."

Sasuke tersenyum "Ayo keluar dari hutan ini.."

.

.

.

Dua sahabat itu kini sedang berjalan bersama di tengah kota Konoha..

"Sasuke..apakah kau benar benar akan membunuh orang yang kau maksud di training ground ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tetap diam sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Oy Teme.."

"Ada yang datang.." kata Sasuke

"Itu Sakura.."

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO ! KITA DIPANGGIL KE KANTOR HOKAGE !" kata Sakura sambil mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya karena dia berlari..

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

Di kantor Hokage

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri siap di sepan Hokage 'Tumben Kakashi-sensei tidak membaca buku biadabnya..' Naruto kemudian menatap Sandaime yang menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya.

'Tahu tempat dan waktu juga..' batin Naruto. Terdengar suara mendehem dari Sandaime.

"Ehem..tim 7, aku ada misi rank-C untuk kalian.." Sandaime menatap ketiga bocah yang menahan napasnya..

"..Jangan tegang begitu, heheh..aku tahu ini adalah misi pertama kalian..lagi pula hanya rank-C dan ada Kakashi yang membimbing kalian.." Sandaime menghembuskan cerutunya "..Sesuatu pasti berjalan dengan jalan cerita yang menarik.."

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam dengan mata yang penuh minat, sementara Sasuke dengan mata khas Uchiha..tajam dan dingin.

"..Misi kalian menjaga seorang tukang kayu dari desa Nami untuk sampai ke tempatnya.." kata Sandaime. Sasuke langsung memberikan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa dia perlu dijaga ?"

Sandaime menghembuskan asap cerutunya "Desa Nami dipenuhi para penjahat yang menamai mereka dengan Gatou. Tidak pelak Tazuna akan menjadi korban para bandit itu jika sendiri.." Sandaime meletakkan kertas misi tersebut di atas meja "..Tazuna, masuklah !"

Lalu pintu kantor Hokage dibuka dan muncul sosok pria tua berkacamata dengan rambut agak ubanan namun warna coklatnya masih tersisa di sana..

"Halo..nama saya Tazuna. Mohon kerja samanya.." kata Tazuna singkat. Sandaime menganggukkan kepalanya

"Siang ini kalian harus pergi dan mengawal Tazuna..aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa kepadanya.."

"KALAU TERJADI APA APA DENGAN DIRIKU?!" tanya Naruto sambil melebarkan jarak kedua tangannya.

"Kau kan Ninja, Naruto.." kata Sandaime dengan wajah agak kesal. Alis kanannya naik turun sesaat.

"Hn..pantas kau dipanggil Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto mendengus "Itu namanya lelucon bodoh.."

Tazuna yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan. Diikuti Sandaime lalu Kakashi..Sakura pun mengikuti suasana itu dengan tawa pelannya dan Naruto dengan tawa besarnya.

Kini alis Sasuke yang berkedut 'Apa apaan orang ini..'

.

.

.

"GOMEN LAMAAAA !" teriak Naruto. Sang Uzumaki kini sedang berlari ke arah tim 7 dan Tazuna yang menunggu di depan gerbang desa Konoha. Sakura memasang wajah monsternya..

"Lama sekali Naruto..kau bercermin di kaca ?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada psikopat.

"I-iya eh ti-tidak.." kata Naruto gugup.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul..ayo jalan !"

"YOSHH ! MISI PERTAMA ! AKU DATAAAANG !"

Dan misi pertama itu dihiburi dengan nyanyian gembira dari suara cempreng Naruto..

TBC

Awal pembukaan dari misi Genin Naruto. Di arc kedua ini saya akan menampilkan dua misi, misi di Nami no Kuni dan Kerajaan Jueru. Saya mencoba sedikit varian cerita sebelum fic ini mencapai arc Ujian Chunnin.

Yap..untuk rizkiirawan nanti Haku memang akan tetap bergender Male seperti di cowok. Kita tahu semua Haku merupakan salah satu karakter bermodel Bishounen. Kun-cici naru, ya, memang seperti itu. Seperti ramalan para tetua di atas. Maaf kalau sama fic lain, tetapi ide fic ini adalah murni otak saya yang berimajinasi.

Untuk munawiruchiya, kekuatan mereka mungkin masih belum terukur. Tetapi dengan darah klan Midoru yang mengalir di darah Shizukesa (Rahasia klan Midoru akan sedikit terungkap di chapter antara 27-28.) membuat Shizukesa lebih unggul dari mereka. Tentang pertanyaan kedua kemungkinan iya. Terlihat jelas di bagian ketiga, The Best Team : Akatsuki Style.

Hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab. Maaf kalau pendek.

Chap 14 akan update sekitar jam 3 atau 4 subuh.

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan reviewnya. Kritik dan saran saya terima dan..

Mohon review :)

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update

Naruto :

**Rasengan**. Rasengan normal. Kekuatannya cukup membuat lawan terkapar di tanah.

Sasuke : Uchiha ini sudah mengembangkan **chidori**nya ke dua bentuk varian. Masih belum ditunjukkannya.

Jiraiya :

**Rasengan**. Jutsu putaran chakra yang memiliki kekuatan attack yang dapat membuat lawan terpental. Masih rasengan mode normal.

**Kebari Senbon**. Jutsu yang didapatkan Jiraiya saat petapaan sannin. Rambutnya menjadi panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya. Sebagai tameng, serta sebagai serangan jarak detak saat duri duri di rambutnya muncul.

Lin :

**Katon : Hotto Fui no jutsu. **Semburan api Lin yang dikombinasikan dengan cambuk berduri saudaranya.**  
**

Preview the Next Chap :

"Kenapa waktu itu kau membiarkan kami..bukan. Kenapa kau membantu kami mencuri gulungan ninja di gudang tempat penyimpanannya ?!"/ "..Karena aku yakin kalian berdua kuat !"/ 'APA SALAH AKU MEMBENCI ORANG YANG MENYURUH AKU MEMBENCINYA ?!'/"Para Gatou semakin menggila ! mereka tanpa belas kasihan mengambil hasil rakyat dengan mengatas namakan pajak kekuasaan mereka !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 14 : Zabuza and Haku

"Momochi Zabuza.."/ "Tunjukkan hasil dari perizinanku kepada kalian untuk mengambil gulungan itu !"


	14. Chapter 14

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Sebuah ramalan dari tetua katak menghampiri Jiraiya dan semakin membulatkan keputusan takdir yang akan menyapa ketiga bocah dengan perasaan berbeda. Kebencian, dendam dan rasa sakit..pertarungan dengan syarat membunuh menunggu di masa depan. Sementara tim 7 memulai debutnya, Midoru Shizukesa sudah memulai mencoba latihan dari sang Sannin legenda ! The Best Team memasuki awal arc Misi seorang Genin !

Chapter 14 : Zabuza and Haku

"PERJALANAN YANG ENAK KETIKA HABIS MAKAN RAMEN ! MENYENANGKAN DITATAP CEWEK ! PERJALANAN YANG MENYENANGKAN KETIKA MELIHAT WAJAH SASUKE JADI CENGO ! PERJALANAN MENYENANGKAN JIKA DAPAT MELIHAT WAJAH ASLI KAKASHI-SENSEI !"

Semuanya (kecuali Naruto, karena dia yang bernyanyi) menghela napasnya. Sakura bahkan menggelemetukkan giginya untuk menahan kekesalannya serta menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar bocah Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca buku biadabnya..

"Hn..sensei ?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah bocah Uchiha tersebut. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang memasang mimik serius.

"Hm ? ada apa, Sasuke ?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau membiarkan kami..bukan. Kenapa kau membantu kami mencuri gulungan ninja di gudang tempat penyimpanannya ?!"

Kakasshi kembali menatap bukunya "Bukan mencuri. Hanya meminjam. Kalian mengembalikannya pada hari keempat kan ?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak "Hn..kau benar ? tapi ada alasan yang lebih bagus kenapa ka-"

"Kenapa aku mengizinkan kalian mengambil gulungan itu ?" potong Kakashi, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke "..Karena aku yakin kalian berdua kuat !"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kat kata Kakashi.

"..Meskipun kekuatan itu berasal dari kebencian.."

! Sasuke benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jounin bermasker itu. Dia menelan ludahnya sejenak.

"..Tapi aku harap kalian menjadi kuat bukan karena kekotoran hati tersebut..tetapi dari tekad kalian.."

Sasuke menatap ke bawah..menatap debu debu tanah yang berterbangan. Sementara di telinganya terdengar nyanyian cempreng Naruto dan omelan Sakura yang selalu diakhiri dengan suara "CHAAAAA !" dan akhirnya suara mengaduh Naruto..tawa Izuna dan kicauan burung.

'Itachi..apa salah aku membencimu ?!' batin Sasuke 'APA SALAH AKU MEMBENCI ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU ?!'

'APA SALAH AKU MEMBENCI ORANG YANG MENYURUH AKU MEMBENCINYA ?!' Sasuke menahan napasnya, hampir meledak kalau tidak sebuah suara mengarah ke arah mereka..

"ADA MUSUH !" kata Sasuke memberi komando.

TRINGG ! Kakashi menahan sebuah pisau kecil dengan santai. Sakura mengambil pisau kecil tersebut, di lubang ganggangnya terikat sebuah kertas..

"Apakah mereka pergi ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk..

"JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENGAWAL PAK TUA SIALAN ITU WAHAI NINJA NINJA KONOHA..SIAPKAN KUBURAN KALIAN DI DESA PAK TUA ITU !" Sakura kemudian menatap khawatir ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil kertas itu dan meremasnya.

"Ternyata ada yang selalu mengawasimu, Tazuna-san.." kata Kakashi "..Dan orang ini sepertinya memberi peringatan !" Kakashi menghempaskan remasan kertas itu di tanah "..Tapi kita abaikan.."

Tim 7 dan Tazuna menaiki sebuah perahu untuk sampai di desa kabut..hari itu matahari sudah mengatakan kalau hari menjadi sore. Beberapa burung berkicau dan terbang kembali ke sarangnya, menutup mata mengistirahatkan indera..

Tazuna yang duduk di depan sedang berbicara dengan orang yang mendayung perahu mereka tersebut. Sementara Naruto memakan ramen instannya dengan lahap. Sasuke menatap sunset matahari seperti kebiasaannya di Konoha. Sakura yang menatap wajah stoic sang Uchiha dengan wajah merahnya, seperti kebiasaanya di Konoha. Dan Kakashi yang sangat serius membaca isi dari Icha Icha Paradise.

"Celaka.." Tazuna pun bergerak menghampiri kumpulan tim 7. Semua perhatian mengarah kepada tukang kayu tersebut.

"Celaka kenapa, Tazuna-san ?" tanya Sakura.

"Para Gatou semakin menggila ! mereka tanpa belas kasihan mengambil hasil rakyat dengan mengatas namakan pajak kekuasaan mereka !" Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus..

"Kenapa tidak ada yang berani menentangnya ?" tanya Sasuke.

Tazuna menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya bergetar karena ketakutan "Gatou menyewa monster dari Kirigakure untuk semakin merealisasikan kekuasaanya !"

"Siapa ?" tanya Kakashi. Matanya masih menatap Icha Icha Paradise..

"Momochi Zabuza.."

~TBT~

Di sebuah ruangan berpendar gelap yang hanya diterangi cahay lilin buram. Duduk seorang pria berwajah angkuh yang memakai kacamata berwarna hitam sambil membaca sebuah laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Tsk..lucu sekali. Si Tazuna keparat ini meminta perlindungan para ninja Konoha !" Tazuna menoleh ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di depannya..

"Kuharap pembayaranku tidak sia sia..Zabuza.." kata Gatou dengan nada sombong.

"Hm..kau tidak akan kecewa.." kata seorang pria dengan balutan perban di daerah mulut dan hidungnya, sang mosnter Kiri..Momochi Zabuza.

"Ayo Haku..kita rentangkan tangan dan beri ucapan selamat datang ke teman teman Konoha kita.." Zabuza dan seorang ninja bertopeng berjalan meninggalkan markas Gatou. Gatou menyeringai licik..

.

.

.

Tim 7 dan Tazuna kini harus menelan ludahnya..di dermaga sudah menunggu puluhan anggota Gatou sambil membawa senjata mereka..

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KAMI PERINGATKAN KEPADA KALIAN UNTUK TIDUR SIANG DI KONOHA SAJA HAH, PARA NINJA NINJA KONOHA ?!" teriak salah satu anggota Gatou.

"APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBACA TULISAN KAMI ?!" ejek yang lainnya dan semuanya tertawa mengejek.

Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke "Lelucon mereka di bawah standar, sangat tidak lucu.."

"Bukan itu yang penting Dobe.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura ! kau jaga Tazuna-san dan orang yang mendayung kita ini ! Sasuke, Naruto.." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya..

"Tunjukkan hasil dari perizinanku kepada kalian untuk mengambil gulungan itu !"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menyeringai. Kakashi pun langsung melompat ke dermaga dan berdiri di hadapan puluhan Gatou tersebut. Diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di kiri dan kanan Kakashi.

"Siapa duluan ?" tanya Kakashi. Sementara para Gatou sudah memutar senjatanya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Meremehkan..

"Yang tua duluan.." kata Sasuke

"Yang mesum duluan.." kata Naruto. Kakashi memutar bola matanya

"Maksud kalian sama.." SYAAAT ! Kakashi pun bergerak cepat ke arah para anggota Gatou. Serangan pertama Kakashi adalah tendangan dua kakinya secara lurus, membuat 4 kepala terpelanting ke belakang dan menumbuk tubuh teman mereka di belakang..

"Saatnya serius.." gumam Kakashi. 9 anggota Gatou menyerang Kakashi dari berbagai arah. Kakashi membentuk segel tangan dan memanggil kuchiyosenya, para anjing ninja !

"Halo.." kata pakkun-salah satu anjing kuchiyose Kakashi- dengan nada malasnya..

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berputar putar di kumpulan para Gatou dengan taijutsu mereka..

DRAK ! kedua punggung mereka saling bertemu.

"GANTI !' teriak Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke berputar. Naruto menempati posisi Sasuke dan Sasuke sebaliknya. Dua bocah itu langsung menyerang para Gatou yang semakin menggila.

"Gadis manis..kau sendiri ya ?" seorang Gatou terjun dari dermaga dan berdiri di atas perahu Naruto cs..Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Ada tiga orang.." kata Sakura. Tangan kanannya sudah mempersiapkan kunai.

"Oh..kalau begitu serahkan tukang kayu itu maka kau dapat merasakan yang namanya menikah.." Gatou itu memutar sabitnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya "..Atau kunikahi kau di sini.."

SYAAAT ! Gatou itu maju menyerang Sakura. Dengan sekali tendangan, Sakura membuat Gatou itu tercebur ke sungai.

"Adaw..kejantananku.." kata anggota Gatou itu sebelum benar benar tenggelam..

Naruto kini mengeluarkan Kagebunshinnya dan membuat puluhan bunshin. Mata musuh langsung melotot tidak percaya..

"DIA BISA MEMBELAH DIRI !"

"DIA PUNYA BANYAK KEMBARAN !"

Naruto menyengir "SERAAAAANG !"

"HYAAAAH !" teriak bunshin bunshin Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke membuat segel tangannya 'Saatnya mencoba pengendalian Hosenka no jutsu ku !' batin sang Uchiha..

**"KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

ROAAAR ! ROAAAR ! ROAAAR ! puluhan bola api kecil pun mengarah ke arah para anggota Gatou yang lagi lagi ternganga tidak percaya. Mereka pun langsung menghamburkan diri, berusaha menghindar dari bola api Sasuke..

'Akan kucoba !' Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan jutsunya tersebut. Beberapa bola api melesat seperti peluru rudal kendali dan menghantam para anggota Gatou bahkan yang berlari pontang panting ketakutan.

SYAAAT ! sebuah bola api itu mengarah ke salah satu bunshin Naruto yang sedang memukul perut salah satu anggota Gatou..POOF ! bunshin tadi menghilang..

"SASUKEEE~ ! KAU MEMANG SENGAJA MEMBUNUHKU YA ?!" teriak naruto di sisi kiri Sasuke, agak jauh. Uzumaki itu marah marah dan lompat lompat tidak jelas.

"Maaf !" kata Sasuke enteng.

"MAAF ?! COBA YANG TADI AKU YANG ASLI, MASIH SEMPATKAH MAAFMU ITU ?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Aku minta maaf di depan nisanmu.." Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangannya **"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAAR ! Sasuke pun menembakkan sebuah bola api besar ke arah sisa sisa anggota Gatou tadi. Para penjahat pembawa senjata itu lari tunggang langgang dan sia sia..kecepatan mereka kalah dengan kecepatan bola api Sasuke. Tubuh mereka pun menjadi lalapan apinya sang Uchiha.

Sementara di bagian Kakashi sudah selesai dengan para anjingnya yang duduk di atas tubuh musuh yang sudah kalah. Kakashi membentuk segel tangan dan para kuchiyosenya menghilang..

"Kerja bagus, Naruto..Sasuke.." kata Kakashi. Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lebarnya, sementara Sasuke memasang senyum tipis menawannya.

"Baiklah Sakura..kita bawa Tazuna-san ke rumahnya dan misi ini selesai.." kata Kakashi. Naruto memegang tangan Kakashi.

"Sensei ?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto "Hm ? ada apa Naruto ?"

"Kita tidak mengusir secara tuntas para Gatou ini..bagaimana dengan ketuanya ? bagaimana dengan penduduk desa dan pajak bodohnya itu ?" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Momochi Zabuza, sang monster Kirigakure.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Kakashi menatap dua wajah bocah tersebut. Serius dan tajam..

"Hah.." Kakashi menghela napasnya "..Sudahlah..akan kupikirkan. Yang penting malam ini kita menginap.."

Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti..

.

.

.

Zabuza menendang salah satu tubuh anggota Gatou yang terbujur kaku di dermaga. Tubuh orang itu berguling sehingga dalam posisi terlentang.

"Dasar lemah.." gumam Zabuza "..Atau ninja ninja Konoha itu yang hebat.."

Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher orang itu dan darah pun memandikan pedang penebas Zabuza.

"Ayo Haku..kita akan memainkan pergelaran utama.." Zabuza pun menghilang bersama seorang ninja bertopeng di sampingnya..

TBC

Author Note :

Konfrontasi awal sudah dimulai. Di sini saya menamakan anak buah Gatou dengan namanya sendiri. Contoh seperti ini, "Anggota Gatou, Para Gatou, Gatou". Saya mencoba varian sedikit pertarungan ke depannya, dengan berbagai intrik yang agak berbeda. Bisa dikatakan semi-Canon..

Lalu, untuk menjawab para reviewer..saya terkejut dengan respon para Readers dengan OC saya serta rival duo Uzumaki-Uchiha. Hahaha, saya harus mengelus kepala Shizukesa karena rata rata para Readers tidak setuju dengan kemampuan dia bisa menguasai Rasengan. Untuk Shizukesa memang dia sudah memiliki kekuatan khusus karena dia dari klan Midoru. Untuk Rasengan sepertinya akan Jiraiya ajarkan, seperti kata kata Ero-Sennin di chap lalu, setelah dia menunjukkannya tidak mungkin dia mengabaikannya kepada Shizu. Untuk rizkiirawan, saya juga mengerti jika kita membenci salah seorang tokoh dalam cerita. Misalnya dalam cerita novel Harry Potter saya membenci Draco Malfoy ataupun dalam cerita Naruto saya membenci Yakushi Kabuto. Itu wajar. Dan untuk pertanyaan anda, saya belum bisa jawab dan mudah mudahan iya..

Kun-cici nru, tampaknya masih panjang..dan untuki fic MSB saya harus menunggu sepupu saya, Icha Ren yang mengupdatenya. Saya sendiri tidak tahu, apa dia sudah menyiapkan dokumennya.

Untuk uchiha. izami, ramalan tetua katak bukan sepenuhnya ramalan kepada Jiraiya muda di chap lalu. Nagato (Pain) akan terungkap ke depannya, mungkin di sekuel kedua atau ketiga.

Untuk endingnya sudah saya siapkan. Tapi pastinya duo Uzumaki-Uchiha akan mengadakan kontak 'panas' dengan Midoru Shizukesa.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang akan jadi nukenin. Di first tetralogi ini masih menceritakan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha ini menjadi ninja Konoha, masih menceritakan sebelum mereka pergi dari desa. Saya akan membuat mereka 'sadis' di bagian ketiga, di mana rahasia terungkap dan rasa kebencian semakin besar.

Baiklah teman teman, hanya itu yang bisa jawab dari pertanyaan kalian. Typo dan kekurangannya, saya mohon maaf..

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas perhatiannya an reviewnya..

See you dan saya harap tinggalkan jejak review untuk menambah semangat saya dalam menuntaskan fic ini.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update

Hatake Kakashi :

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. Hewan kuchiyosenya adalah 12 anjing ninja.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Tidak apa apa..dia sudah berusaha menjadi pahlawan desa.."/ "TOU-SAN BUKAN PAHLAWAN ! TOU-SAN ADALAH ORANG BODOH YANG BERANI MATI ! MATI SECARA BODOH !"/ "Aku memikirkan tentang arti dari sebuah pahlawan.."/ "..Apakah mereka tetap sama..sampah dari sejarah masa lalu.."/ "Inari..diambil oleh para Gatou..kami. Kami tidak mampu membayar pajak mereka yang keterlaluan ! dan mereka juga memberi alasan karena kami menampung para ninja di rumah.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 15 : The Soul of A Hero

"Zabuza..salah satu 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure. Senang bertemu denganmu.."


	15. Chapter 15

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Pertarungan awal antara Tim 7 dan kelompok Gatou berlangsung. Tanpa disangka, Zabuza sang monster Kiri disewa Gatou untuk semakin merealisasikan kekuasaannya. Sebuah awal yang bagus untuk Tim 7, namun..keburukan dan pertarungan yang sangat berat sudah meyambut di depan cerita !

Chapter 15 : The Soul of A Hero

"Tadaima~" teriak Tazuna begitu sampai di rumahnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa dari dalam rumah..

"KAKEK !" seorang bocah dengan sebuah topi salju di kepalanya melompat ke arah Tazuna dan memeluknya.

"Oh Inari..apa kau merindukan kakek ?" Tazuna mengelus kepala cucunya.

"Tentu saja kakek.." jawab Inari, nama sang bocah sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menghela napasnya. Memiliki sesuatu yang kau cintai memang menyenangkan. Tanpa rasa kasih dan cinta itu..semuanya bisa menukik ke arah kegelapan.

"Orang orang itu siapa kek ?" tanya Inari sambil menatap tim 7.

"Oh..mereka ninja yang mengantarkan kakek dari Konoha ke sini..ng.." Tazuna berdiri "..Ini yang memakai masker dan suka membaca.." Tazuna memasang wajah sweatdrop "..Buku 'bestseller' katanya.."

"Tepat Tazuna-san.." kata Kakashi yang tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Icha Icha Paradise.

"..Namanya Hatake Kakashi-san. Yang cantik dan rambutnya seperti bunga Sakura yang terhembus di musim semi.." Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar rambut pinknya dipuji.

"..Haruno Sakura. Yang berwajah tampan dan dingin itu.."

"Hn.." kata Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya.

"KAU SENANG KAN DIPANGGIL GANTENG, TEME ?!" teriak Naruto di dekat wajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan "Hn" saja..

"..Uchiha Sasuke.." Tazuna memasang wajah geli "..Dan yang hiperaktif dengan rambut kuning cerah itu.."

'Apa maksudnya memasang wajah geli saat mengenalkanku dattebayo ?!' batin Naruto drop.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Tazuna pun selesai memperkenalkan para ninja Konoha. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Inari ke depan "..Dan para ninja Konoha, ini cucu saya..Inari.."

"Wah Inari..salam kenal.." kata Sakura sambil memajukan wajah cantiknya mendekati wajah Inari. Sontak wajah anak kecil itu memerah..

"Sa-salam kenal Nee-chan.." jawab Inari tergagap gagap.

"Kau tidak cemburu Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras cemprengnya.

"Hn.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar omongan Naruto tadi langsung memerah bak saus tomat.

'Apa kata Naruto ? Sa-Sasuke-kun cemburu ?! KYAAAAA ! CHAAAA ! TEKNIK PEMBUAT CEMBURU YANG BAGUS SAKURA !'

"Ah..Tou-san.."

Semuanya menoleh. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berjalan ke arah mereka..

"Hm..perkenalkan, ini menantuku, Tsunami..Tsunami, ini para ninja Konoha yang mengantarkanku dari Konoha hingga sampai di desa ini.."

Tsunami membungkukkan badannya "Salam kenal.."

"Jika Tsunami-san menantumu, anakmu di mana Tazuna-san ?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba tiba wajah Tazuna dan kedua anggota keluarganya menjadi sedih. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kau bertanya yang macam macam Naruto !" bisik Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, Sakura-chan.." bisik Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Anakku, Kaiza..sudah meninggal.." kata Tazuna. Semuanya terdiam. Kakashi pun menutup bukunya..

"Go-gomen atas pertanyaanku tadi, Tazuna-san !" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa apa..dia sudah berusaha menjadi pahlawan desa.." kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum sedih.

"TOU-SAN BUKAN PAHLAWAN ! TOU-SAN ADALAH ORANG BODOH YANG BERANI MATI ! MATI SECARA BODOH !" Inari pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dia mengelap sebuah aliran air di pipinya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah..

Semuanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih..Naruto menahan napasnya..

'Apa maksudnya dattebayo..'

.

.

.

"ITADAKIMASU !"

Naruto dan yang lainnya menyantap makan malam di ruang makan. Naruto dengan semangat melahap sajian makan malam tersebut..

"Pelan pelan Naruto.." kata Sakura memperingatkan. Sementara Tazuna dan Tsunami tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku lagi se-ohok ! ohok ! air ! ohok ! ohok !" Naruto tersedak sedak dan memegang lehernya. Semuanya sweatdrop.

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arah Naruto "Minumlah.." kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto segera meminum air itu dan mendesah lega..

"Dasar.." kata Sakura kesal. Kemudian gadis bermarga Haruno itu menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruang makan sambil membaca Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sensei tidak makan ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian dulu.." jawab Kakashi singkat.

'Padahal aku ingin tahu, apa yang ada di balik masker itu..' batin Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Eh, Inari kok tidak ikut makan ?" tanya Naruto. Tsunami menghela napasnya.

"Dia memang begitu..kalau menangis pasti seharian di kamar dan tidak mau keluar.." Tsunami berjalan ke arah tempat penyimpanan gelas "..Sejak ayahnya dibunuh para Gatou.."

"KENAPA AYAHNYA DIBUNUH ?!" tanya Naruto kencang. Sasuke bahkan tersedak karena mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu cempreng.

"Pelan pelan Dobe.." kata Sasuke setelah selesai meminum segelas air putih..

"Suamiku..ayahnya Inari adalah satu satunya warga di desa ini yang berani melawan Gatou dan anak buahnya.." Tsunami berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menaruh dua gelas di atasnya "..Para warga desa pun menyebutnya pahlawan. Suamiku juga yang berusaha membuat para warga lain agar seperti dia. Tidak takut dan melawan Gatou. Keyakinan pada suamiku adalah yang baik pasti mengalahkan yang jahat.."

"..Namun, pada malam itu..sewaktu Kaiza menolong seorang tukang kayu yang dihajar dua anggota Gatou karena tidak mampu membayar pajak..Kaiza pun dibunuh.." Tazuna mengambil alih cerita "..Pesan akhir dari anakku adalah dia ingin desanya ini bebas dari orang orang brengsek itu !" Tazuna menggenggam erat gelasnya. Naruto menatap genggaman Tazuna dan kemudian memandang makanannya. Dia memikirkan sesuatu..

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Gaki ?" sebuah suara berdengung di telinga Naruto.

"Aku memikirkan tentang arti dari sebuah pahlawan.." kata Naruto kepada Kurama "..Apakah mereka tetap sama..sampah dari sejarah masa lalu.."

"Heh..mungkin orang orang di desa ini lebih baik menghargai yang namanya pahlawan dari pada Konoha.." kata sebuah suara yang bernada sama dengan suara Naruto, Yami..

"Dari mana kau tahu, Yami ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat..mereka mungkin masih berusaha meneruskan tekad pahlawan itu dan berusaha mewujudkannya.." suara Yami berhenti sejenak "..Dan cobalah untuk mengerti Naruto..dia bukan jinchuriki sepertimu !"

Naruto menelan ludahnya "Kau benar Yami.."

Dan Yami kembali berhasil menghasut Naruto..

~TBT~

"MONSTER !'

"PERGI SANA SIALAN !"

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP !"

"KAU BOCAH YANG HANYA MENYUSAHKAN DESA !"

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI HOKAGE !"

"WAAAAA !" Naruto terbangun dengan cucuran keringat di pelipisnya. Mata safirnya bergerak gerak cepat mencari jam..terasa baju kaosnya tertempel di tubuhnya akibat basah dari keringatnya.

"TIDAAAAK ! INARIII !"

Naruto langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Begitu pula Sasuke, Sakura..dan Kakashi yang muncul tanpa masker. Menyadari tidak ada yang melihat, Kakashi kembali ke kamar untuk memakai maskernya.

"ADA APA TSUNAMI-SAN ?!" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Tsunami. Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru sampai langsung bersiaga.

"Ada apa Tazuna-san ?" tanya Sasuke. Tazuna menggelengkan kepalanya..

"Inari..diambil oleh para Gatou..kami. Kami tidak mampu membayar pajak mereka yang keterlaluan ! dan mereka juga memberi alasan karena kami menampung para ninja di rumah.." kata Tazuna menjelaskan. Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Hiks..hiks..gomen Kaa-san..hiks..gomen Kaiza..anak kita..anak kita.."

Naruto yang mendengar suara tangisan Tsunami tersentak. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"BANGSAT !" teriak Naruto kesal. Sementara Kakashi baru datang dengan masker yang sudah terpatri di wajahnya.

"KITA HABISI PARA GATOU ITU !" kata Naruto dengan nada geram.

.

.

.

BRUKK ! tubuh Inari pun dihempaskan di depan seorang ninja yang memakai perban di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Pedang penebas besar bertengger di punggungnya.

"Umpan yang bagus.." Zabuza, ninja tersebut, berjongkok dan memegang pipi Inari "..Bocah cengeng..aku dengar ayahmu adalah pahlawan desa ini.." Zabuza kembali berdiri. Sementara Inari sudah semakin ketakutan. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya..

"..Tapi kau sangat berbeda dari ayahmu !" Zabuza pun menoleh ke arah Gatou yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan menghisap rokoknya..

"..Aku akan menyerang..suruh anak buahmu untuk membawa anak ini di bendungan Kaizan.."

Gatou menaikkan alisnya "..Kau akan kemana ?"

Zabuza membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya "Aku akan ke bendungan Kaizan..tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku dan mengetes kemampuan lawan.." Zabuza menoleh ke arah ninja bertopeng di sampingnya "Ayo Haku !"

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan sunshin.

"Bos..kita ikuti perintahnya ?" tanya salah seorang anggota Gatou. Gatou mengangguk.

"Ikuti saja sekarang. Bawa anak itu ke bendungan Kaizan seperti perintahnya !" anak buah Gatou pun mengangguk. Dengan kasar mereka mengangkat tubuh Inari dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Gatou semakin menampilkan senyum liciknya. Dia menaruh rokoknya di atas asbak..

"Hehe..kau pikir aku akan membayar, Zabuza.." kata Gatou pelan, namun nadanya penuh kejahatan.

.

.

.

Tim 7 kini berlari kencang di jalan jalan desa Nami..Naruto mendesah kesal.

"Bagaimana kita menemukannya dattebayo ?!" tanya Naruto.

"Berpikir..dan tenang.." jawab Kakashi "..Kita harus menanyakan para penduduk di mana markas Gatou.."

Tim 7 pun berlari menuju jembatan di desa Nami. Saat itu ada seorang warga yang berjalan di situ.

"Coba tanya dia.." kata Sasuke datar.

Tim 7 pun berhenti di depan warga tersebut. Naruto yang memang tidak sabaran langsung memegang baju warga tersebut dan mengguncang badannya

"KAU TAHU DI MANA MARKAS GATOU ?!" tanya Naruto kasar.

"Naruto..tenanglah !" kata Kakashi. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"KAU TAHU DI MANA MARKAS GATOU ?!" tanya Naruto kembali.

"A-aku tidak tahu..mereka selalu membunuh orang orang yang selalu membicarakan markas Gatou dan ingin tahu letaknya.." kata warga tersebut. Tiba tiba dia mengerang kesakitan.

"ADA APA DATTEBAYO ?!" tanya Naruto panik. Kakashi langsung bergerak cepat..

"ADA TOMBAK ES DI DADANYAA ?!' teriak Sakura shock.

"Satu lagi.." kata Kakashi. Dia menarik tubuh Naruto ke belakang dan Sasuke menahan sebuah tombak es yang lagi lagi melesat dan menembus kepala warga tersebut dengan kunainya..

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia menahan muntah karena melihat darah yang mengalir dari wajah warga tersebut. Sasuke mendesah kesal. Tubuh warga tersebut pun ambruk..

"Kau membicarakan tentang markas Gatou.." sebuah suara berat mengagetkan mereka..tampak di depan mereka berdiri dua orang ninja, dengan chakra yang cukup berbahaya.

Kakashi menatap tajam ninja yang memakai perban di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya, dia menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya..

"Momochi.."

Zabuza langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi "KAU SI COPY NINJA HATAKE KAKASHI HAH ?!"

"Zabuza.." Kakashi langsung memberi aba aba "SASUKE, NARUTO ! AWASI YANG SATUNYA ! BIAR SAKURA AKU YANG MELINDUNGINYA !"

"TEPAT KAKASHI !"

TRINGG ! pedang Zabuza pun beradu dengan kunai Kakashi. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Zabuza..salah satu 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure. Senang bertemu denganmu.."kata Kakashi. Tangannya bergetar menahan daya kekuatan dari Zabuza dan pedang besarnya.

"Heh..aku juga, copy ninja dari Konoha.." kata Zabuza "..Tapi mungkin namamu nanti tinggal nama !"

TRANGG ! Kakashi dan Zabuza saling mundur ke belakang. Kakahi langsung melemparkan 3 kunainya ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza menangkisnya dengan pedang penebasnya. Kakashi dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !"**

POOOF ! muncul para anjing ninja Kakashi dan Pakkun yang mengatakan "Halo.." Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah kunai.

"Ayo kita beri Zabuza sesuatu.." kata Kakashi. Dia mengangkat penutup mata sebelah kirinya..

"Oo..sharingan ya.." gumam Zabuza sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapan ninja yang memakai topeng di wajahnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke..

"Ada rencana Teme ?"

"Belum ada !" Sasuke langsung maju ke arah Haku. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang kunai.. Haku pun berlari ke arah Sasuke.

'Sekarang kita lihat, siapa yang paling cepat !' Sasuke pun menyerang kepala Haku dengan tangan kirinya. Haku menahan pukulan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan tebasan kunainya ke rusuk kiri Haku.

'Kena kau !'

GREP ! dan dengan cepat Haku mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Haku pun memelintirkan tangan kanan Sasuke sehingga kunainya jatuh ke tanah. Dia kemudian menendang perut Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya..

DUAKHH ! Sasuke pun terpental kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak seperti dirimu Teme. Menyerang tanpa rencana.." kata Naruto.

"Diam Dobe..dia cepat !" Sasuke bangkit dan mengelus tangannya yang habis dipelintir.

Haku pun menggerakkan segel tangan. Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung terkejut.

"Dia menggunakan segel tangan dengan..satu tangan ?!" kata Naruto tidak percaya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

"**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso !"** Haku pun langsung menyerang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu dengan sebuah tombak es raksasa. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.

'Sharinganku sudah berkembang 2 tomoe ! jangan meremehkanku !' mata Sharingan Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dia melihat Haku dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari menggiringi tombak esnya..

"KAGE-"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN SEMPAT NARUTO !" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke samping kiri. Tombak es itu pun menghantam tanah di mana Naruto tadi berpijak. Sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke melakukan tendangan putar ke arah Haku yang mengambil kesempatan dari kejatuhan mereka.

DUAKHH ! Sasuke berhasil mengenai lutut Haku. Dengan cepat Sasuke melemparkan kunai yang telah disiapkannya.

'Kau lambat..' batin Sasuke.

SYAAT ! Haku menghindar dengan cepat dan langsung berada di atas tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Haku melesakkan kakinya ke bawah..menuju perut Sasuke.

GREP ! Naruto memutar badannya, membuat dirinya di atas sehingga punggungnya mengenai serangan kaki Haku tadi.

BRUK ! mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Mata Sasuke bergetar..

'"Kenapa kau melindungiku bodoh !"

Naruto tersenyum "Cepat lakukan..partner !"

! Sasuke terkejut. Dia langsung menggerakkan segel tangan. Haku yang masih berada di atas Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan sebuah kumpulan panas yang akan keluar.

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

Naruto menggulingkan badannya ke samping sehingga dalam posisi telentang Sasuke menembakkan bola apinya ke arah Haku yang berdiri di depannya. Haku pun mencoba menghindar dengan melompat ke samping kiri..

ROAAAARRR ! api Sasuke pun menghantam tiang jembatan di depannya. Sementara Haku berdiri sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang sedikit terkena bola apinya Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, dia kemudian bangkit.

"Kita satu sama..kau tadi memelintir tanganku. Sekarang giliranku membakar tanganmu !"

Naruto pun berdiri sambil memegang punggungnya "Kau hutang satu porsi ramen kepadaku, Teme.."

"Siapa suruh melindungiku, Dobe.." Sasuke kemudian tersenyum "Tapi begitulah seorang partner bekerja sama.."

"Sakura ! tetap siaga dalam posisimu !" Kakashi pun berlari ke arah Zabuza dengan para anjingnya. Sakura yang diberi arahan Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"SEMUANYA ! SERANG SECARA BERSAMA DAN PEGANG DIA !" perintah Kakashi kepada para anjing ninjanya. Semuanya menyalak tanda mengerti.

Zabuza menyeringai di balik topengnya. TRAANGG ! dia menjatuhkan pedang Kubikiribocho nya ke tanah "MAJULAH COPY NINJA KAKASHI DAN ANJING MANISNYAAA !"

Para anjing Kakashi pun langsung mengubah arah penyerangan Zabuza, mereka berputar dan menyerang Zabuza dari segala arah.

"Cih.." Zabuza mendesah kesal. Kakashi sudah berlari sambil membawa kilatan biru di tangan kirinya.

"**CHIDORI !"**

Zabuza dengan cepat memegang pegangan pedangnya dan menggunakan itu sebagai tumpuan. Dia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, dengan kaki yang berada di atas..Kakashi segera menyerang ke arah Zabuza yang berdiri dengan tumpuan tangan pada pegangan pedang Kubikiricho nya..

"Kau salah menyerangku ke arah sini, Kakashi.." kata Zabuza pelan.

SYATT ! para ninja anjing Kakashi melompat ke atas, berusaha mengunci Zabuza di atas agar Chidori tepat mengenai monster Kiri itu..Zabuza dengan cepat melakukan salto depan sambil tetap memegang pedangnya, itu membuat pedang penebasnya berputar dan mengenai aning anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi sendiri sudah bergerak ke samping untuk menghindar dan berusaha menghantamkan jurusnya ke punggung kiri Zabuza.

TRAZKKK ! BZZZZTT !

Di udara..Chidori Kakashi menghantam pedang penebas Zabuza. Zabuza memakai pedangnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dari Chidori Kakashi.

"Jurus yang mengerikan.." kata Zabuza

"Terima kasih.."

DUAKHH ! dua ninja itu saling menendang kaki satu sama lain dan mundur ke belakang. Zabuza langsung menggerakkan otot lehernya.

"Haku..kita pergi dari sini.." kata Zabuza. Sementara Haku yang sudah kembali bersiap melawan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghentikan kuda kudanya.

"Cih ! hei ! kalian para penjahat brengsek ! dimana kalian sembunyian Inari ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah.

"Hehe..temui kami nanti sore di bendungan Kaiza, bocah..jika kalian menang maka anak cengeng itu menjadi milik kalian..jika kalian kalah maka anak cengeng itu tinggal nama dan tentu saja.." Zabuza menyeringai di balik perban penutup mulutnya itu "..Kalian pun tinggal nama !"

"..Kalian pun masih berkesempatan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan desa ini.." Zabuza berbalik "..Tapi aku yakin para ninja Konoha suka mencampuri urusan orang lain..ayo Haku !" Zabuza dan Haku langsung menghilang menggunakian sunshin.

Naruto menggeram marah. Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke jembatan.

"SIAL ! SIALAN !"

Sasuke menatap matahari "Persiapkan dirimu kawan..kita masih punya waktu yang cukup.."

TBC

Author Note :

Saya harap chap ini memuaskan. Meskipun tipe pertarungannya masih semi-taijutsu.

Langsung saja, saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Yang pertama dari Drack Yellow. Hm, maksud dari konteks murid ini bukan seperti Shizu yang memang benar benar menjadi murid Jiraiya. Mereka bertiga memang akan bertermu di chap chap deopan dan dibimbing oleh Jiraiya.

Untuk Dark Rasengan, saran anda akan saya masukkan ke daftar saran. Boleh juga..tapi saya harap Naruto tidak akan menyerah membuat rasengan hebat itu.

Untuk rizkiirawan, maksudnya TBT itu adalah pemenggalan dua bagian cerita fic ini. Jika anda sudah menemukan tulisan itu berarti sudah memasuki tengah cerita. Kepanjangannya sih "The Best Team".

Haha..sabar temanku uchiha. izami. Masih ada cukup banyak chap sebelum Naruto-Sasuke keluar. Dan untuk meyadarkan mereka tidak hanya cinta. Jika rasa dendam sudah menguasaimu, bahkan kasih sayang tidak akan mudah merasuk hatimu lagi. Contoh di Canon seperti Sasuke sebelum disadarkan Itachi..

Yap, kun-cici naru. Ini adalah bagian pertama dari tetralogi fic ini. Sekuelnya sudah saya tulis di chap awal. Special The best Team : Modern Action. Jika saya sempat :)

Pastinya akan ada yang mereka lakukan. Cerita masih panjang. Tennag saja, Yasashi-kun..akan saya ceritakan hal tersebut.

Akhir kata..saya berterima kasih atas dukungannya dan mohon untuk reviewnya.

Jaa nee reder !

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update

Kakashi :

**Chidori**. Kicauan burung yang mematikan. Sama seperti jutsu Chidori Sasuke, karena Kakashi lah yang menciptakannya sendiri.

Haku sang pengguna Hyouton (elemen es) :

"**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso !". **Haku membuat sebuayh tombak atau paku es raksasa yang digunakan untuk menyerang lawan secara jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Klan Yuki ?!"/ "Maksudnya..jangan sampai mati !"/ "Ayolah..aku butuh bantuanmu !"/ "TAK KUSANGKA KAU BISA MENIRUKU DENGAN CEPAT, HATAKE KAKASHI !"/ "KAKASHI-SENSEI !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 16 : Kakashi Vs Zabuza

"NARUTOOO ! JANGAN BODOOOH !"/ "TANPA PERENCANAAN KITA PASTI BISA TEME ! KITA KAN PARTNER !"


	16. Chapter 16

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Zabuza dan para Gatou mulai bergerak. Inari pun dijadikan sandera oleh para penjahat. Naruto yang marah akan hal tersebut bersama sama dengan tim 7 berusaha menyelamatkan Inari. Zabuza dan Haku pun mengadakan kontak pertama mereka di sebuah jembatan di desa Nami. Dengan semangat pahlawan dari Kaiza yang tidak akan pernah hilang..Tim 7 sudah ditunggu pertarungan besar di bendungan Kaiza !

Chapter 16 : Kakashi Vs Zabuza

"KUSO !"

Naruto meninju dinding rumah Tsunami. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Padahal Inari masih kecil..kenapa mereka.." Naruto kembali menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding tersebut. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap sedih ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto..tenanglah.." kata Kakashi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia menatap matahari yang semakin menegaskan hari sudah mendekati sore.

"Aku dengar nama bendungan di desa ini adalah bendungan Kaiza..apa penduduk desa menamainya dengan nama anakmu sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas keberaniannya, Tazuna-san.." Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Tazuna. Tazuna menelan ludahnya.

"Ya..selain itu Kaiza lah pemimpin tukang pembuatan bendungan tersebut. Dia adalah orang yang paling semangat dalam bekerja dan pantang menyerah.." Tazuna menggelengkan kepalanya "..Aku berharap dia bahagia di sana.."

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi di ruang tengah rumah dan kemudian duduk. Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sedang memikirkan apa Gaki ?" sebuah suara terngiang ngiang di telinga Naruto

Naruto menghela napasnya "Apa rasengan ku sudah sempurna, Kurama ?"

Terdiam. Sang Bijuu ekor Sembilan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hei Kurama !"

"Heh..bocah bodoh. Coba saja sendiri saat melawan musuhmu, dan satu lagi..aku tidak akan ikut campur.."

"Tapi kau kan temanku !"

Terdiam..Naruto menghela napasnya "Meminta bantuan kepada rubah sepertimu memang sia sia..mana Yami ?"

"Hn..entahlah..hei Gaki.."

"Apa ?"

"Heh..baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Jinchuriki memanggil monster di dalam dirinya dengan kata 'teman'.."

Naruto tersentak. Dia pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tampak sedikit keringat menetes di pipinya.

"Sensei..apa kau tahu siapa ninja bertopeng yang menjadi partner Zabuza ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm..entahlah. Tapi saat melihat kemampuannya dengan kekkei genkai Hyouton, aku rasa dia dari klan Yuki.."

"Klan Yuki ?!" tanya Sakura cepat "..Klan seperti apa ?"

"Klan yang mempunyai kemampuan menggabungkan elemen angin dan air sehingga terbentuk gabungan dua elemen yang disebut kekkei genkai, dan klan Yuki mempunyai kekkei genkai es.." Kakashi terdiam sejenak, tampak dari pancaran matanya dia sedang berpikir "..Aneh, aku pernah dengar desas desus kalau semua klan Yuki dibantai habis habisan oleh beberapa Negara yang takut akan kemampuan mereka.."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Kakashi "Di..dibantai ?!"

Mendengar kata dibantai, terasa pelipis Sasuke membara..dibantai..dia teringat klannya yang dibantai oleh sang kakak..

Kakashi mengangguk. Semuanya kembali terdiam. Sasuke menoleh ke arah matahari yang semakin menurun, langit yang semakin berpendar lemah..

"Sore sudah menyapa.." kata Sasuke, dia berbalik ke arah ruangan "Kakashi-sensei..kita pergi ?"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya "Kalian berdua siap, Naruto..Sakura.."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Begitu pula Sakura.

"Hahh..padahal awalnya ini misi Rank-C..tetapi naik menjadi Rank-A. Selamat tim 7, kalian mendapatkan pengalaman berharga.." Kakashi memasukkan Icha Icha Paradise yang dia letakkan di atas meja ke saku celananya "..Tapi jangan sampai pengalaman itu tidak bisa kalian pergunakan.."

"Apa maksudmu, sensei ?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudnya..jangan sampai mati !" kata Sasuke datar "Hn..ayo !"

.

.

.

"Tolong..bawa Inari dengan selamat.." kata Tsunami dengan wajah memohon. Naruto dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan kalian kembali juga dengan selamat !" tambah Tazuna. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia pun langsung berlari bersama timnya..

Tsunami memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan doa. Mudah mudahan yang terbaik bagi tim 7. Tazuna menghela napasnya, berusaha tenang..

'Kaiza..keberanianmu tidak akan pernah hilang !' batin Tazuna sambil menatap punggung Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berlari.

Di bendungan Kaiza.

Bendungan Kaiza adalah bendungan yang digunakan untuk megorganisir jumlah air di desa Nami. Bendungan ini cukup tinggi karena dibuat menahan air terjun desa Nami sehingga dengan bentuk kemiringan 45 derajat, air akan turun deras jika pintu bendungan di buka. Di bawahnya terdapat penampungan air bendungan Kaiza yang biasa disebut orang Nami dengan nama 'Gakoten'.

Para gerombolan Gatou dan Zabuza berdiri di puncak bendungan Kaiza. Mereka berdiri di tepi seberang sungai Nami sambil menunggu tim 7 di situ. Zabuza menggerakkan otot lehernya. Sementara para anggota Gatou menatap monster Kiri itu dengan sedikit takjub dan takut.

"Para ninja Konoha itu pasti akan mati di sini.." bisik salah seorang anggota Gatou "..Daerah dengan adanya air merupakan kekuatan utama Zabuza dan teman bertopengnya itu.."

"Heh..kita pasti menang !"

TAP TAP TAP

"Mereka datang.." kata salah seorang Gatou yang memegang teropong di tangan kanannya "Si ninja masker itu bersama 3 bocah.."

Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya, memberi tanda kepada para anggota Gatou untuk bersiap..

Naruto yang tiba paling pertama menggeram marah. Zabuza ternyata berusaha menggeroyok mereka !

"Naruto.." Kakashi yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto menoleh ke arah Uzumaki tersebut "..Kau bisa membuat Kagebunshin lebih banyak dari saat para anggota Gatou menyergap kita di dermaga ?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya..

"Kurama.."

".."

"..Oy Kurama.."

".."

"Ayolah..aku butuh bantuanmu !"

"Heh..kau hanya menyusahkanku, Gaki. Ck, baiklah..kuberi kau sedikit kekuatanku, Naruto.."

Naruto membuka matanya. "Mungkin bisa, sensei.." Naruto membentuk handseal

"**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"**

Dan terdengar gemuruh bunyi "POOF !" diikuti bermunculan bunshin bunshin Naruto yang sangat banyak. Mereka bahkan memenuhi sampai ke belakang tepian sungai seberang dari Zabuza dan anggota Gatou.

Para Gatou melotot tidak percaya..

"Gila..tampaknya jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari pada kita.."

"Jangan takut bodoh !" kata Zabuza "..Akan kutunjukkan kalau jumlah bukan hal yang menakutkanku !"

"SEMUANYA !" Naruto yang asli memberi aba aba "..SERAAAAANG !"

"HYAAAAAAAH !" para bunshin Naruto pun berteriak dengan kencang. Mereka secara serempak melompat ke arah sungai dan bergerak menuju tepian seberang, di mana para Zabuza dan Gatou sudah bersiap.

"SEMUANYA ! SERAAAANG !" teriak salah seorang anggota Gatou. Semua anggota Gatou pun berlari ke sungai dan menyambut pergerakan dari bunshin bunshin Naruto.

"HYAAAAAH !" kedua kelompok pun bertemu. Bunshin Naruto dan para anggota Gatou..

TRAANG ! sementara Kakashi dan Zabuza sudah kembali beradu kunai dan pedang. Zabuza mengeluarkan suara ejekan "Heh..kunaimu tidak ada apa apanya dengan pedang Kubikiricho ku, Kakashi !"

TRAAANGG ! kunai Kakashi patah, Jounin bermasker itu pun mundur 3 langkah, dia langsung membuka penutup mata kirinya.

"Mulai serius ya, Kakashi ?" Zabuza membentuk segel tangan "KALAU BEGITU, AKU JUGA !"

"**SUITON : SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU !"**

Kakashi segera melirik ke arah sungai yang mengalir di belakangnya. Muncul 3 hiu air yang bergerak ke arahnya dan siap menerkam. Kakashi langsung membentuk segel tangan.

"**SUITON : SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU !"**

CASSHHH ! di samping 3 hiu air Zabuza muncul 3 hiu air yang serupa dan menabrakkan dirinya ke arah 3 hiu tersebut. Zabuza sedikit terkejut karena jutsunya langsung dicopy Kakashi dengan cepat.

"TAK KUSANGKA KAU BISA MENIRUKU DENGAN CEPAT, HATAKE KAKASHI !" Zabuza pun maju sambil mengayunkan pedang penebasnya tersebut. Dia langsung mengayunkannya ke leher Kakashi.

Sang Jounin Konoha tersebut langsung memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang kanan. Zabuza menyerang dengan arah mendatar kembali ke leher Kakashi. Kakashi mengelaknya dengan mundur ke belakang kiri.

Zabuza mendecih kesal, dia mengayunkan pedang penebasnya ke atas dan menghantamkannya ke bawah menuju kepala Kakashi.

TRAAANG ! Kakashi menahan hantaman pedang itu dengan dua kunai di kedua tangannya. Zabuza terkekeh kekeh.

"Menarik.." Zabuza langsung menendang perut Kakashi yang tanpa pertahanan tersebut.

DUUAKKH ! Kakashi pun terpental ke arah sungai. Tetapi dengan sigap dia menahan keseimbangannya dan berdiri di atas air..Zabuza langsung menggerakkan segel tangan.

"**SUITON : AKUMA O HIPPARU NO JUTSU !"**

"Kau salah berdiri di atas elemenku, Kakashi.." mata Zabuza berubah menjadi kejam "..Terimalah kematianmu !"

Tiba tiba air di kaki Kakashi berubah seperti pusaran air. Dengan cepat pusaran tersebut menarik kakinya. Kakashi pun perlahan lahan tenggelam ke sungai desa Nami tersebut.

'Celaka..' batin Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI !" teriak Sakura ketika dia melihat gurunya dihisap pusaran air tersebut.

"SAKURA, BELAKANGMU !" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, salah seorang anggota Gatou melompat ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah punggungnya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke (yang tadi berteriak) menerjang anggota Gatou tersebut sehingga terpental ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa kawannya yang sedang bertarung dengan bunshin bunshin Naruto.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata kata ambigunya, "Hn.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah sungai, di mana pusaran air terus menghisap Kakashi. Kini yang terlihat dari guru tim 7 tersebut adalah ujung rambut putih keperakannya.

Sementara Naruto dengan 4 bunshinnya berlari menuju salah seorang anggota Gatou berbadan besar yang banyak menghabisi para bunshinnya.

"TEMAN TEMAN**, SERANGAN UZUMAKI KOMBINASI A **!" teriak Naruto yang asli memberi komando. Semuanya menjawab serempak

"HAI' !"

"HYAAAH !" dua bunshin pun langsung menyerang dari bawah dengan menyeretkan badannya seperti seluncuran. Kaki mereka terangkat ke atas dengan target perut orang besar tersebut. Sementara satu bunshin maju dengan melompat setinggi kepala lawan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala lawan. Di belakang bunshin itu ada Naruto dan bunshinnya yang berlari dari belakang. Naruto menaiki pundak bunshinnya dan bersiap untuk melompat.

"**SERANGAN UZUMAKI !"** kedua bunshin Naruto menghantamkan kakinya ke perut anggota Gatou tersebut dari bawah sehingga sang lawan terpental ke atas

"**..KOMBINASI !"** bunshin Naruto yang melompat setinggi kepala musuh menghantamkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke kepala sang lawan. Anggota Gatou tersebut terjengkal ke belakang

Naruto pun menolakkan badannya sekuat tenaga dari bantuan tumpuan bunshinnya. Lompatannya pun sangat jauh dan mengarah ke arah anggota Gatou tersebut. Dia melakukan tendangan sambil berputar, kaki kanannya mengarah ke perut musuh..

"**..A !"** teriak Naruto mengakhiri serangannya..

DUAKHH ! tubuh orang besar itu pun terhempas ke tanah. Naruto berdiri di atas tubuh tersebut sambil menggosok hidungnya.

TRAANGG ! TRAANGG ! TRAANGG !

Sasuke kini menahan pedang pedang ganas itu dengan kunainya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjuang melawan tiga anggota Gatou yang mengelilinginya. Entah kenapa sang Uchiha khawatir dengan cewek rambut musim semi tersebut.

"Cih.." Sasuke mendesah kesal. Dia menahan salah satu ayunan pedang dengan kunainya dan dengan cepat menyikut perut penyerang tersebut. 'Saatnya menggunakan taijutsu ciptaan Itachi !' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melompat keluar dari kerumunan. Salah seorang anggota Gatou berusaha menebas kakinya saat sang Uchiha melompat, dengan cepat Sasuke salto belakang dan melempar kunainya ke arah kepala bandit tersebut. Bandit itu langsung terkapar..

Sasuke mengkonsentrasikan chakra pada kedua kakinya. Dia sedikit menambah elemen petir yang dia punya di kumpulan chakra pada kakinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya..

'Aku akan menggunakan taijutsumu, Itachi..' batin Sasuke. Sharingan 2 tomoenya aktif.

SYAAAT ! Sasuke pun melesak maju ke arah gerombolan para anggota Gatou yang sudah mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"HABISI ANAK KECIL SIALAN ITU !" teriak salah seorang anggota Gatou.

"HYAAAAH !" teriak yang lainnya sambil mengangkat senjata. Sasuke menajamkan sharingannya.

"**GO SHI O KERU !"**

DRAAKK ! Sasuke langsung menerjang kelompok Gatou tersebut. Beberapa orang terpelanting akibat gesekan kecepatan Sasuke. 4 anggota Gatou langsung menyerang Sasuke dari belakang.

"**ICHI !"** Sasuke melakukan tendangan putar yang langsung menghantam sekaligus 4 kepala bandit tersebut. Mereka berempat langsung terkapar di tanah. Dua anggota Gatou menyerang Sasuke dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

"**NI !"** Sasuke melompat dan menendang dengan dua kaki ke sisi kiri dan sisi kanannya. Dua anggota Gatou tersebut terpental ke arah masing masing dan menabrak temannya yang ingin menyerang Sasuke. Beberapa anggota yang tertabrak itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dari atas langsung muncul 3 anggota Gatou sambil mengangkat senjatanya dan ingin melesakkan ke arah bawah, ke arah kepala Sasuke..

"**SAN !"** Sasuke yang masih berada di udara memutar badannya ke atas (salto belakang) dan menghantamkan kedua kakinya ke dagu dua orang yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan. Dengan cepat kedua kakinya menghantam dagu orang yang berada di tengah.

Saat Sasuke mendarat ke tanah. Belasan anggota Gatou langsung mengepungnya dan menyerang ke arahnya..mata Sharingan Sasuke bergerak cepat.

"**YON !"** Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya ke tanah dan menjadi tumpuan, dengan cepat pemuda Uchiha itu melakukan tendangan perputaran sehingga gerakan kedua kakinya seperti baling baling helikopter, dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan..Sasuke pun membuat belasan anggota Gatou yang menyerang bersamaan tadi terpelanting secara bersamaan juga.

"AAAKHH !"

"AAAAKHH !"

"GAAHH !"

"HAGHH !"

Suara erangan dan kesakitan serta bunyi tubuh yang menghantam tanah terdengar di sekitar Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri. Di mana terdapat sekumpulan anggota Gatou yang menatapnya dengan nyali ciut.

SYAAAT ! Sasuke melesat maju ke arah mereka dan melompat, kaki kanannya menukik tajam ke perut salah seorang anggota Gatou yang berada paling depan di antara teman temannya, Sasuke meneriakkan hitungan terakhirnya, hitungan kelima !

"**GO !"**

DUAAAKH ! tubuh orang itu terpental ke belakang, menghantam teman temannya. Bahkan para anggota Gatou yang berada di belakang sasaran Sasuke ikut terpental, seperti tendangan itu menembus langsung target pertama dan langsung melesat ke orang orang di belakangnya.

'**Go Shi O Keru**..cih ! aku akui, taijutsu ciptaanmu memang hebat..Itachi..' batin Sasuke. Pemandangan di sekitar Sasuke pun nampak sedikit mengerikan. Terdapat banyak tubuh bergelimpangan dengan kilatan kilatan listrik di tubuh mereka akibat penggabungan elemen petir dengan chakra di kaki Sasuke tersebut.

"ADAW ! KEJANTANANKU !" lawan terakhir Sakura mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang alat vitalnya. Anggota Gatou malang itu pun langsung terkapar di tanah. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah selesai dan Naruto yang tampaknya sedang panik.

~TBT~

Sementara itu Kakashi sedang berusaha berenang naik ke permukaan dan keluar dari hisapan pusaran airnya Zabuza. Tiba tiba di depannya muncul 3 gelembung air yang mulai membentuk sesuatu..

"**SUITON : SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU !"** kata Zabuza sambil menatap tajam ke arah sungai Nami. Dia menyeringai dari balik perban perbannya.

Kakashi menatap tajam 3 gelembung tadi.

'Jutsu hiu air !' batin Kakashi. 3 gelembung air tadi berubah menjadi hiu dan mulai menggeliat. Kakashi merogoh kantong ninjanya.

'Cepat !' Kakashi menatap ke bawah. Di dasar sungai, di mana pusaran air itu mendasar..Kakashi mendapatkan sesuatu peluang..

'Mudah mudahan berhasil !' Kakahi segera melempar 2 kunai yang telah dibalut kertas peledak ke dasar sungai. Sementara 3 hiu air Zabuza sudah menyerang ke arahnya. "Terlalu lambat, hiu !' batin Kakashi.

DHUAAAARRHH ! tempat di mana Kakashi tadi tenggelam meledak. Dari permukaan muncul sosok Kakashi yang sudah mengeluarkan chidori di tangan kirinya.

Zabuza menatap dengan pandangan terkejut. Dengan cepat dia menggerakkan segel tangan saat Kakashi sudah melesat ke bawah..menuju dirinya.

"**SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU !"** tiba tiba dari pancaran air yang berhamburan di udara akibat ledakan bom Kakashi muncul naga air yang terbentuk dari badan sungai hingga percikan besar sungai tersebut. Naga air itu menyerang Kakashi dengan kibasan kepalanya.

CRAAASSSHH ! Kakashi pun dengan terpaksa menghantamkan Chidorinya ke naga air tersebut. Zabuza tersenyum.

"Belum saatnya !" kata Kakashi, dia menggerakkan segel tangan cepat di udara. Zabuza yang menyadarinya melempar 3 shuriken ke arah Kakashi.

"**SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU !"** terbentuklah seekor naga air dari sisa naga airnya Zabuza. Naga air itu menahan 3 shuriken Zabuza dan langsung melesat menerkam monster Kiri itu..

DRAAAASHHH ! Zabuza terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam pohon. Sementara Kakashi berpijak di tanah dengan napas yang terengah engah.

"Heheh.." Zabuza bangkit dengan menahan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, membuang sedikit air di rambutnya.

"Menarik Kakashi..menarik..kau lawan yang pantas !" kata Zabuza.

"Kau juga.." kata Kakashi tenang. Meskipun sang Jounin sekarang mengkhawatirkan jumlah chakranya.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA INARI DI SINI ?!" teriak Naruto. Dia sudah mondar mandir di antara tubuh tubuh para Gatou, tetapi sosok bocah berambut hitam itu tidak tampak sama sekali..

Zabuza yang mendengar umpatan Naruto menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki "Hei bocah..kau mau tahu dia ada di mana ?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Zabuza dan menggeram kesal. Dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya, namun segera ditahan Sasuke "Sabar bodoh !" kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Dia ada di sana.." kata Zabuza sambil menunjuk suatu lokasi dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto, Sasuke serta Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Zabuza..

Gakoten !

"Tidak ada apa apa di sana ! hanya genangan air !" kata Naruto kesal.

"Tunggu, Dobe.." kata Sasuke pelan. Matanya yang telah kembali menjadi onyx menyipit tajam ke arah genangan air.

Dari dalam air muncul sesosok ninja bertopeng sambil menggenggam tali ikatan seorang bocah yang wajahnya sudah sangat menderita. Naruto menggelemetukkan gigi giginya..

"Tolong..bawa Inari dengan selamat.." Naruto langsung teringat kata kata Tsunami. Bocah Uzumaki itu pun langsung berlari ke arah sungai dan melompat melewati bendungan..

"NARUTO, JANGAN CEROBOH !" teriak Sakura. Sasuke mendesah kesal..

"Dasar..tanpa pikir panjang ! Sakura, tetap di sini !" kata Sasuke. Dia langsung berlari ke sungai dan melompat melewati bendungan.

"NARUTOOO ! JANGAN BODOOOH !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak mendengarkan kini berlari meluncur di dinding bendungan Kaiza yang memiliki kemiringan 45 derajat. Sasuke segera mempercepat larinya dan berlari sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Naruto ! dengarkan, kita harus buat rencana dulu untuk menyerangnya !"

"Jika begitu maka Inari akan lebih tersiksa, Teme.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Dasar bodoh..jangan memikirkan sesuatu dengan sekejap saja, ki-"

"TANPA PERENCANAAN KITA PASTI BISA TEME ! KITA KAN PARTNER !"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata kata Naruto. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Hn..baiklah.." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Masuklah kalian ke perangkapku..gomen.." Haku menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk membuat segel.

"**Hyouton : Konboryushon no jutsu !"**

Tiba tiba air yang berada di bawah kaki Naruto dan Sasuke membentuk tali tali sebesar akar pohon dan melilit kedua kaki mereka. Secara cepat lilitan air itu membeku dan membuat dua kaki Uzumaki-Uchiha itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Saatnya..penghancuran !" kata Haku **"Hyouton : Ryoko no Jutsu !"**

Tiba tiba seluruh air yang berada dari daerah Gakoten hingga dinding kemiringan bendungan Kaiza membeku sehingga air air tersebut berbentuk seperti lantai kaca, dengan Naruto-Sasuke yang tidak bisa bergerak di dinding kemiringan 45 derajat tersebut. Naruto menggeram kesal dan Sasuke menghela napasnya..

"**Hyouton : Torappu no jutsu !"** kata Haku. Dan bermunculan duri duri sebesar mobil dari lantai es tersebut. Duri duri besar tersebut bermunculan dari Gakoten dan kini berjalan menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Menunggu nyawa kedua bocah tersebut..

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam bahaya !

TBC

Author Note :

Saya akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari teman teman.

Pertama tama tentang pairnya. Saya mendapatkan kritik dari salah seorang reader tentang main character Naruto dan Sasuke. Saya minta saran kepada teman teman apa main charanya saya ubah menjadi 4 chara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura atau tetap kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Yah..pairing sih tidak begitu penting di fic ini karena genre Romance hanya sebagai little genre. Tetapi saya butuh saran tersebut agar dapat menetapkan pilihan.

Hm, untuk femHaku. Untuk teman saya Bagus A namikaze, tampaknya saya membuat gender Haku sesuai di Canon, yaitu gender Male. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Untuk GazzeIE VR. terima kasih sohib..saya senang karena anda menerima joke saya :). Maaf jika terkesan lambat. Tapi chap ini sudah hampir memasuki tahap akhir dari pertarungan di desa Nami kok (untuk last fightnya mungkin chap depan). Terima kasih..

Terima kasih atas saran, review, dan kritiknya..saya menerimanya dengan sennag hati. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan saya..

Terakhir, tolong berikan pendapat anda dengan meninggalkan di kotak review.

Akhir kata..Bye bye..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update :

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Jurus Kagebunshin dengan jumlah yang sangat amat banyak.

Uchiha Sasuke :

**Go Shi o Keru**. Taijutsu ciptaan Itachi yang Sasuke kembangkan. Pertama tama, alirkan chakra di kaki dan ekstrak bersama elemen pengguna. Kekuatan taijutsu ini adalah semakin naik hitunganmu maka semakn kuat tendanganmu.

Momochi Zabuza :

**Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu**. Jutsu elemen air yang akan membentuk hiu air yang dapat digunakan dalam jarak menengah maupun jauh. Tergantung sumber air.

**Suiton : Akuma o Hipparu no jutsu**. Jutsu yang akan menarik musuh ke dalam sungai dengan media sungai. Terbentuk pusaran air yang semakin menarik tubuh lawan ke dalam sungai hingga lawan mati kehabisan oksigen di dalam sungai. Zabuza biasanya mengkombinasikan jutsu ini dengan Suikoudannya.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**. Jutsu naga air Zabuza yang akan menghasilkan naga air sebagai tameng dan serangan.

Hatake Kakashi :

Kemampuan mengcopynya sudah dia tunjukkan ke Zabuza. Dua jutsu langsung ditirunya dengan cepat.

Haku si pengguna Hyouton (elemen es) :

**Hyouton : Konboryushon no jutsu**. Menggunakan elemen Hyouton, Haku membuat air di bawah kaki musuh melilit kaki kaki musuh dan membeku dengan cepat. Tujuan dari jutsu ini biasanya adalah untuk mengunci pergerakan lawan. Salah satu dari tiga jutsu awal penghancuran Haku.

**Hyouton : Ryoko no Jutsu. **Menggunakan elemen Hyouton. Hakumembekukan areal air di sekitarnya. Jutsu ini mempunyai jangkauan jauh, membekukan semua areal air yang dalam satu wadah dengan Haku di dalamnya. Salah satu dari tiga jutsu awal penghancuran Haku.

**Hyouton : Torappu no jutsu. **Menggunakan elemen Hyouton. Haku membuat duri duri es yang muncul dari dalam lantai es buatannya. Torappu adalah bagian dari tiga jutsu awal penghancuran Haku. Dimulai dari lilitan Konboryushon, pembekuan Ryoko dan diakhiri dengan tusukan ganas Torappu.

Preview the Next Chap :

"APAKAH KITA AKAN MATIII ?!"/ "Level permainan naik !"/ "Kau berat Dobe..dasar berat dosa !"/ "SASUKE SIALAAAN ! KAU SUDAH GILAAA !"/ "Sa-Sasuke, kau..kau melindungiku ?"/ "Heh..tenanglah Naruto..Yami menguasai hatimu

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 17 : Power To Protect

"KURAMA RASENGAN !"


	17. Chapter 17

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Kakashi dan Zabuza sudah memulai kontak pertaruntgan. Tim 7 meladeni para anggota Gatou dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Di ujung cerita, Naruto marah dan panik karena Inari tidak ditemukan. Zabuza pun membuka clue dan menunjukkan di mana Inari berada. Haku yang memegang Inari membuka perlawanan dari Naruto dan membuat dua nyawa Uzumaki-Uchiha dalam bahaya..takdir di dalam pahlawan akan segera berlangsung!

Chapter 17 : Power To Protect

"APAKAH KITA AKAN MATIII ?!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan kesal "Dasar..sudah kubilang kalau bergerak jangan sepintas saja.."

"KITA HARUS LAKUKAN SESUATU, SASUKE !" Naruto mengambil kunainya dan menghantamkannya ke es es yang membalut kakinya "Sial ! tidak bekerja ! es nya terlalu keras !"

Sasuke yang kini sudah dalam mode sharingan 2 tomoe langsung mengeluarkan Chidorinya.

"**CHIDORI EISHO !"** Chidori Sasuke di tangan kirinya pun memanjang seperti tombak. Sasuke lalu menghantamkannnya ke es di sekelilingnya dan balutan balutan kakinya serta Naruto..perlahan lahan kedua kaki bocah tersebut mulai bisa digerakkan.

TRAAAK ! kaki kiri Sasuke berhasil bebas, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menarik kaki kanannya ke atas, membuat sebuah bekas lilitan di es tersebut.

Sementara Naruto menghantamkan kunainya ke es yang sudah retak di kaki kanannya, kaki kiri sang Uzumaki sudah bebas akibat Chidori Eisho Sasuke.

Trakk ! es di kaki kanannya pun pecah.

"Sial Sasuke. Itukah salah satu dari dua variasi baru Chidorimu ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara duri duri serangan Haku sudah semakin mendekat.

"**CHIDORI EISHO !"** Sasuke lagi lagi mengeluarkan Chidori tombaknya, dia mengarahkannya ke lantai es tersebut dan membuat dua buah papan persegi panjang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Untuk apa itu Teme ?" tanya Naruto. Sementara duri duri Haku sudah berjarak 10 langkah dari mereka.

Sasuke segera melompat ke papan es nya yang telah meluncur ke bawah akibat kemiringan dinding bendungan sebesar 45 derajat "Untuk bermain seluncuran ! naik ke papanmu Naruto !"

Naruto segera melompat ke papan esnya yang mulai meluncur. DRAAK ! satu duri menghantam tepi papan es nya, Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Matte Sasuke !" teriak Naruto.

SYAAAAT ! Naruto dan Sasuke kini meluncur ke bawah, menuju Gakoten dengan papan es nya..dengan seperti pemain ski dunia, duo ini menghindari duri duri yang telah dibentuk Haku dengan lincah.

"WUHUUUU !" teriak Naruto, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengendalikan papannya dari duri duri Haku. Saat ada 3 duri menghadang di depannya, Naruto segera membelokkan papannya ke arah kiri dan kembali memiringkannya ke kanan.

Sementara Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Haku yang sepertinya membuat segel dengan satu tangannya..

"Jangan senang dulu.." kata Haku **"HYOUTON : HISSATSU HYOSO !"**

Dari arah Haku pun muncul 8 tombak es yang langsung terbang melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Level permainan naik !" kata Sasuke

"Aku tahu Teme !"

Sasuke segera melesatkan dirinya ke bawah. Naruto menggerakkan papannya ke kiri, menghindari duri tajam yang berada di depannya. Tombak tombak es Haku semakin mendekat.

SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar 3 tombak yang secara bergelombang menyerang ke arahnya. Dia segera membelokkan papannya ke kiri begitu di depannya ada sebuah duri yang menghadang. Sementara Naruto menggerakkan badannya seperti pemain sirkus untuk menghindari tombak tombak es Haku. DRAAK ! dia lupa untuk menghindari duri es Haku yang berada di depannya, Naruto terpelanting ke kanan.

"SASUKEEE !" teriak Naruto. Sasuke segera membelokkan papannya menuju ke arah Naruto yang berguling di lantai es tersebut.

Sebuah tombak menyerang Sasuke, dengan cepat sang Uchiha merebahkan kepalanya ke belakang-setengah kayang-dan tombak es Haku gagal mengenai Sasuke.

DRAAK ! DRAAK ! Sasuke segera memegang tangan Naruto yang kini terhempas di lantai es "PEGANGAN DOBE !" teriak Sasuke, dia segera menarik Naruto untuk menaiki papan esnya.

"Sial ! aku terseret !" kata Naruto. Dia berusaha menaiki papan es Sasuke.

"Kau berat Dobe..dasar berat dosa !" kata Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar kata kata Sasuke. Tiba tiba mata safirnya melihat duri es sudah menunggu di depan.

"Awas Sasuke !" teriak Naruto. Bocah bersurai kuning itu dengan cepat naik ke papan es Sasuke (dan membuat suasana menjadi sempit), dia segera memeluk sang Uchiha dari belakang dan membelokkan papan es tersebut ke arah kanan.

"Fiuhh..hampir saja.." kata Naruto dengan wajah lega. Sasuke menunduk ke bawah, ke arah pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"Ya.."

"Kau kelainan seksual ?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"LEPASKAN PELUKANMU ITU !" teriak Sasuke marah. Naruto yang segera sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah horror.

"Kau maho ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memasang wajah datar 'Dari tadi kau yang bertindak Dobe..' batin sang Uchiha.

Papan es duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut sudah meluncur 25 meter menuju Gakoten, di mana tempat Haku berada. Haku segera membuat handseal..

"**Hyouton : Gyappu no Jutsu !"**

TREKK ! TREKK ! daerah es yang berada 10 meter di depan Sasuke dan Naruto retak secara lurus mendatar. Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludahnya..menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

TRAAAAKK ! retak retakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah jurang yang menganga sebesar 11 meter. Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya.

"INI GILA DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto. Sasuke segera menajamkan sharingannya, sang Uchiha berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ?!"

"Bantu aku berpikir.."

"Ada rencana ya ?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Ya, akan kulempar kau ke jurang itu jika terus mengoceh, Naruto.."

Naruto memegang kepalanya "BAHKAN SASUKE SUDAH MENJADI GILA ! ANDAI SAJA ADA SESUATU YANG BISA MEMBUAT KITA TERBANG !"

! Sasuke langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan absurd Naruto. Dia melihat ada dua buah duri yang saling berhimpitan persis di bibir jurang. Bentuk duri itu agak melengkung ke depan, seperti membungkuk. Sasuke menaruh jempolnya ke bawah bibir. Berpikir..

SYAAAT ! papan es Sasuke semakin menyapa kematian mendekati jurang buatan Haku. Haku sendiri membuat segel tangan dan menyerang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut dengan dua tombak es nya..

"Masalah datang Roger.." kata Naruto.

"Peluk aku dan kau kendalikan papan ini..aku sedang berpikir !""

"Ma-"

"IYA IYA, MAHO ! DARI PADA KITA MATI BAKA !"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia segera memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan mencoba mengendalikan papan es tersebut. Satu tombak mengarah ke arah mereka dengan cepat, Naruto membelokkan papan ke kiri.

Tombak kedua menyergap dengan cepat dari depan kanan. Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke ke bawah, membuat mereka berdua menunduk. Tombak pun gagal mengenai Uzumaki dan Uchiha tersebut.

"Benar.." gumam Sasuke"Naruto ! buat bunshin segera !"

"Satu ? dua ? ti-"

"Satu saja !" Sasuke menoleh ke arah jurang, semakin dekat. Sasuke segera menggerakkan papan esnya ke arah dua duri es yang membengkok ke depan tadi. Matanya menatap tajam ke sana.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"** Naruto merapal jutsunya, lalu muncul satu bunshinnya di atas kepala Naruto yang asli.

"TEMEEE ! BUNSHIN INI MEMBUAT AREA KITA SEMAKIN SEMPIT !" teriak Naruto sambil memegang bunshinnya yang kelabakan karena berada di atas kepala Naruto.

"Dan area ini akan kembali semula karena aku.." Sasuke memegang kedua pinggang bunshin Naruto di kepala Naruto "..AKAN MELEMPARKANNYA DARI SINI !"

"SASUKE SIALAAAN ! KAU SUDAH GILAAA !" teriak bunshin Naruto yang berguling guling ke arah jurang.

"Aku merasakan apa yang bunshinku rasakan.." gumam Naruto. Sasuke sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Bunshin Naruto terpental dan bertumbuk dengan dua duri bengkok ke depan tersebut. Sasuke mempercepatkan papan esnya, dia tahu kalau terlalu lama maka bunshin itu akan menghilang.

"WAAAA !" teriak bunshin Naruto.

"WAAAA !" teriak Naruto yang asli.

DUAKHH ! papan seluncuran es mereka pun terbang tinggi melewati jurang akibat tubuh bunshin Naruto yang bertindak sebagai penumpu lompatan.

"SASUKEEE ! KAU HUTANG SATU MANGKOK RAMEN LAGI !" teriak Naruto dan bunshinnya bersamaan. Sementara Haku menatap ke atas, cahaya matahri tertutup karena duo itu sedang melompat pas di depan pendaran matahari.

"Gunakan teknik shurikenmu, dan satu shuriken kau ikat ke pinggangku Dobe !" teriak Sasuke. Sang Uchiha sudah mengeluarkan petir birunya, Chidori..sementara Naruto langsung melilitkan satu tali shuriken di pinggang Sasuke.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan 4 shuriken kawat bajanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Haku. Haku menghindar dengan mudah.

"Lemparan yang buruk.." gumam Haku. Naruto tersenyum di udara

"**SHURIKEN TEKINIKKU : KONTORORU GO**-MAKSUDKU **YON YUBI !"**

SYAAAT ! shuriken yang meleset ke kiri Haku langsung berputar dan melilit badan ninja bertopeng tersebut. Sasuke segera menukik tajam ke arahnya.

"Skak mat **! CHIDORI** !" teriak Sasuke..

Haku segera membentuk segel tangan dengan satu tangannya, Sasuke yang menyadarinya mendesah kesal 'Cih, aku lupa kalau dia bisa menggunakan satu handseal !'

"**Hyouton : Boheki no Jutsu !" **DRAAAAKK ! hantaman Chidori Sasuke pun mengenai tembok es yang dibuat Haku. Haku langsung bergerak cepat membentuk jutsu berbahayanya.

"**SENSATSU SUISHO !"**

"TARIK AKU, NARUTOOO !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang masih melayang di udarar menarik dengan cepat tubuh Sasuke yang masih terikat lilitan shurikennya sehingga dua tubuh mereka bertubrukan..Sasuke dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke luncuran es dan terlentang di sana..

Sementara tancapan tancapan jarum es Haku yang berbahaya hanya menancap di atas tanah di mana Sasuke berpijak tadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto bangkit secara bersamaan. Napas kedua Genin itu terengah engah..

"Hahh..hahh..Naruto..aku punya rencana.."

Sasuke pun membisikkan rencananya, Haku yang melihat itu mewaspadai dan menajamkan kuda kudanya. Haku segera melempar tubuh Inari beberapa meter dengan kasar agar menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

"BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MENGELUARKAN **SERANGAN UZUMAKI KOMBINASI B** !" Naruto pun langsung maju dan menggerakkan segel tangan **"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"**

Muncul 4 bayangan Naruto di sisi kiri dan kanannya, 2 bayangan berlari ke arah kiri Haku, 2 bayangan lainnya berlari ke arah kanan Haku. Sementara Naruto yang asli berlari menuju ke arah tembok es Haku sambil memegang kunai.

"SERANGAN UZUMAKI.." dua bunshin dari sisi kanan melompat dan memulai serangannya.

Sementara di belakang Sasuke muncul tembok es yang persis seperti tembok es yang tadi diserangnya dengan Chidori..

"KOM-EH, NINJA BERTOPENG ITU MENGHILANG ?!" teriak para bunshin Naruto yang berada di kanan. Naruto yang ingin melompat ke atas tembok es langsung berhenti.

"APA ?! BAGAIMANA BISA DIA.." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke..dia- SASUKEE ! DI BELAKANGMU !"

Sasuke yang sudah menggerakkan segel tangan terkejut, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Haku berdiri di belakangnya, keluar dari tembok cermin sambil membawa 3 jarum di tangan kanannya..

"**CHIDORI SENBON !"** Sasuke yang tadi sudah mengeluarkan Chidori mengarahkan jarum jarum petir ke arah tembok cermin itu, dengan cepat Haku menghilang dari balik tembok tersebut dan langsung muncul di belakang Naruto yang sedang melihat Sasuke dengan khawatir. Haku menusuk 3 jarinya tepat di titik pengkakuan gerakan. Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan langsung ambruk. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki..

"NARUTO !"

"Kau lengah.." Haku tiba tiba muncul kembali di tembok es nya yang berada di belakang Sasuke dan menendang Uchiha tersebut sehingga terpental ke arah Naruto.

Haku segera muncul di tembok yang berada di dekat Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring di tanah. Naruto masih sadar, namun gerakannya sangat kaku dan sang Uzumaki susah untuk mendirikan badannya.

"**MAKYO HYOSHO !"** Haku pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

21 cermin mengelilingi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang telah bangkit menelan ludahnya. Semua cermin menutupi areal mereka !

SETT ! SETT ! SETT ! tiba tiba muncul 21 Haku secara cepat di cermin cermin tersebut. Sasuke meninju cermin di sebelah kirinya, di mana Haku tadi bergerak. Namun Haku tiba tiba melemparkan 3 jarumnya dari belakang Sasuke.

"Ugh.." Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi lutut kiri sebagai tumpuan 'Gerakannya sangat cepat..seolah olah dia berada di 21 cermin secara bersamaan, bahkan sharinganku tidak dapat membacanya !'

"Aku akan menidurkan temanmu dulu.." kata Haku yang kini berdiri di cermin yang berada di depan Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu. Haku menyiapkan 15 jarumnya..

'Sial ! kau menyusahkanku Dobe !' Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap Haku. Haku segera melempar 15 jarumnya tersebut.

CASSHH ! mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Tampak Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Badan Sasuke pun menjadi tameng dari lemparan jarum Haku. Mata safir Naruto bergetar..

"Sa-Sasuke, kau..kau melindungiku ?"

Sasuke mendesah kesal "Heh..kau hanya menyusahkanku Dobe. Anggap ini balasan karena kau pernah melindungiku dengan punggungmu..heh..heh..dan.." badan Sasuke tumbang..

"..Kita kan partner..kekuatan untuk melindungi sesama part-" BRUK ! tubuh Sasuke terjatuh di samping Naruto. Dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan omongannya.

Haku terdiam mendengar kata kata Sasuke. Kekuatan untuk melindungi..

Yami pun mulai meraba hati Naruto..

~TBT~

Sementara di pertarungan Zabuza dan Kakashi kini sedang beradu kunai dan pedang. Zabuza melakukan tendangan putar kaki kirinya, dengan cepat Kakashi melompat dan melemparkan kunaninya yang telah dia lilitkan peledak. Zabuza menangkis dengan pedang penebasnya sehingga kunai itu terlempar ke atas dan meledak di sana..

Zabuza menoleh ke pertarungan Haku..

'Tampaknya dia sudah selesai..' batin Zabuza "..DAN AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA JUGA !"

Zabuza membentuk segel tangan **"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU !"**

Tiba tiba muncul kabut yang mengelilingi Kakashi dan Sakura. Kabut itu sangat tebal sehingga Kakashi dan Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa apa..

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..' batin Kakashi. Dia segera merapalkan segel tangan.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto..

"Kurama.."

Sang rubah ekor Sembilan menatap bocah yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura gelap..Kurama terkekeh kekeh.

"..Berikan aku kekuatanmu.."

"Heh..tenanglah Naruto..Yami menguasai hatimu.."

"Kurama.." nada Naruto sangat dingin "..Tolong berikan !"

Kurama terdiam. Dia kemudian menghela napasnya "..Baiklah Gaki, karena aku ini temanmu..tapi ingat..jangan mengamuk terlalu banyak !"

BLUB..BLUB..BLUB..sebuah chakra gelembung berwarna merah perlahan lahan muncul dari air yang berada di dalam penjara gelap tersebut. Chakra tersebut perlahan lahan bergerak di air dan menuju kaki Naruto. Chakra tersebut pun mengitari kaki Naruto dan melilitnya.

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah..

TREKK ! TREKK ! 21 cermin Haku bergetar, beberapa ada yang retak. Tampak Uzumki Naruto berdiri dan menunduk ke bawah. Sebuah tekanan chakra bergelora di seluruh badannya.

Perlahan lahan chakra itu berubah menjadi merah, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya..

Tampak wajah sang Uzumaki menjadi marah, 3 garis di kedua pipinya menebal dan tampak matanya benar benar merah seperti seekor siluman rubah. Perlahan lahan gigi taring Naruto memanjang sedikit lebih runcing.

TREKK ! TREKK ! 21 cermin Haku mulai retak..dan satu persatu pun mulai pecah.

'Celaka..tekanan chakra ini..' Haku segera melompat mundur dari cerminnya. Tiba tiba 21 cerminnya meledak secara luar biasa..

Kakashi yang merasakan tekanan chakra dan mendengar suara ledakan tadi menahan napasnya..apa yang terjadi di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"GAAAAHH ! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !" teriak Naruto. Dia melesat maju ke arah Haku yang sudah sigap dengan kuda kudanya. Haku membentuk segel tangan dengan satu tangannya.

"**HYOUTON : AISUDOMU!"**

Muncul sebuah kubah es yang langsung menutup dan melindungi Haku dari pukulan kemarahan Naruto.

DUAKHH ! kubah es itu tetap tidak bergeming. Haku kembali membentuk segel tangan dengan satu tangannya.

"**HYOUTON : TORAPPU NO JUTSU !"**

TRAK ! TRAK ! TRAK ! muncul puluhan jarum es dari bawah Naruto dan berusaha menusuk sang Uzumaki. Naruto dengan tenaga yang luar biasa melontarkan badannya ke atas, dan sambil berteriak menukikkan badannya ke bawah. Menuju kubah es Haku dengan pukulan kemarahannya.

"GHAAAAAA !" DUAAAAKHHH !

Kubah es Haku tetap tidak bergeming. Haku kembali menyerang Naruto dengan Hyoutonnya.

"**SENSATSU SUISHO !"**

Muncul ribuan jarum es yang berasal dari udara di sekeliling Naruto dan air di bawahnya. Haku yang tetap terlindungi kubahnya langsung mengarahkan jurus mematikannya ke arah Naruto yang masih menekan pukulannya ke dinding kubah.

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menolak badannya ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya untuk menghindari seribu jarum Haku. Hanya sebagiam jarum yang berhasil mengenai sedikit punggung dan lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto pun berdiri 15 meter dari kubah Haku. Dia sedikit meringis kesakitan "Ugh..sial..kubahnya terlalu kuat !"

"Gunakan jutsu Yondaime Hokage, Gaki.."

"Maksudmu Rasengan ? tapi aku belum sem-"

"Gunakan chakraku untuk perputaran chakranya !"

Naruto menelan ludahnya "Me-memangnya bisa ?"

"Lakukan saja.." kata suara sang rubah mantap.

Naruto membuat satu bunshin dan dengan gerakan tangan dari bunshinnya itu Naruto mengkonsentrasikan chakra merah Kurama untuk berputar secara acak dan membentuk putaran bola chakra atau yang dikenal Rasengan.

Sementara Haku yang berada di dalam kubah sedikit berkeringat. Apa lawan terakhirnya sudah tewas akibat Sensatsu Suishonya ?

"Hyaaah !" kata Naruto geram. Muncul perputaran bola chakra berwarna merah dari chakra Kurama. Kurama terkekeh kekeh.

"Sekarang serang dia !"

SYAAT ! Naruto langsung berlari melesat maju ke arah Haku. Haku yang mendengar derap kaki langsung menajamkan instingnya 'Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pertahanan terbaikku..' batin Haku.

"Kau mau beri nama apa jutsu ini Gaki ?" tanya Kurama.

"HYAAAAH !"

"Masa' nama jutsu ini 'HYAAAH' ?!"

"BUKAN BIJUU BAKA !"

Pelipis Kurama agak berdecit begitu mendengar Naruto memanggilnya baka. "Jadi apa ?"

"HYAAAAH !" Naruto langsung menghantamkan tangan kanannya (yang sudah ada rasengan merah) ke kubah es Haku. Haku menahan napasnya..

"Tidak akan bisa !" kata Haku.

"**KURAMA RASENGAN !"** teriak Naruto. Kurama manggut manggut di penjaranya '**Kurama Rasengan**, heh..nama yang bagus..Gaki..'

DRAAAK ! DRAAAK ! kubah es Haku mulai retak dan perlahan lahan es nya mencair akibat chakra Kyuubi yang berjenis api. Haku terkejut ketika pertahanan terbaiknya pecah dan kalah akibat serangan Naruto..

DRAAAKHH ! kubah es Haku benar benar hancur. Rasengan Naruto bahkan menghantam topeng Haku dan menghancurkannya. Haku sendiri terpental beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya.

Sementara di tempat Zabuza.

CTASSH ! pedang penebas Zabuza berhasil melukai punggung Kakashi. Kakashi segera menendang ke arah datangnya serangan tadi, namun Zabuza sudah menghilang.

"Sakura..tetaplah tenang !" perintah Kakashi. Sakura yang mendengarkan omongan senseinya mengangguk perlahan.

'Saatnya menggunakan jutsu itu..' Kakashi langsung membuat satu bunshin **"Bunshin no jutsu !"**

Zabuza langsung datang menyerang Kakashi dan menebas lehernya..terdengar erangan kesakitan dari Kakashi. "Tamatlah sudah.." kata Zabuza.

POOF ! rupanya yang diserang Zabuza tadi adalah bunshin sang Jounin Konoha. Zabuza segera wapada..

"**DOTON : SHINJUZANSHU !"** tiba tiba dari bawah tanah muncul tangan Kakashi dan menarik Zabuza ke dalam tanah. saat sudah tertarik sejauh selutut, Zabuza segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas tangan Kakashi yang menariknya. CRASSHH ! Zabuza tersenyum.

POOF ! tiba tiba potongan tangan itu menghilang. 'Bunshin lagi ?!' batin Zabuza.

"**CHIDORI !"** teriak Kakashi. Zabuza menoleh ke kiri. Kakashi sudah berlari ke arahnya dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang berpetir ke dadanya.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah cermin dan Haku melompat untuk melindungi Zabuza dari serangan Kakashi. Kakashi menahan napasnya. Dada Haku sudah tertembus dengan chidorinya..

"Za..Zabuza..aku.." kata Haku dengan suara lemah. Perlahan lahan cermin es nya retak dan pecah.

Haku teringat masa kecilnya sewaktu dia ingin dibunuh oleh sang ayah..dia ingat akan kesendirian tersebut. Dan akhirnya, Zabuza datang dan menolongnya. Mata mereka sama..

Zabuza mengatakan akan menjadikan dia alat dan Haku menerimanya dengan segenap hatinya. Dia lah Haku, tameng Zabuza..Haku teringat kata kata Sasuke.

Kekuatan untuk melindungi. Dan Zabuza adalah sumber kekuatannya.

Bziitt ! bziit ! suara listrik Kakashi perlahan lahan memudar. Kabut Zabuza perlahan lahan menghilang.

Zabuza menatap Haku yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia menghela napasnya "Heh..tameng yang bagus.."

Kakashi begitu tersentak mendengar kata kata Zabuza "Kau tidak menyadari pengorbanannya ?!"

Zabuza langsung melompat dengan keras. Kedua kakinya langsung keluar dari tanah dan dia menendang perut Kakashi "UNTUK APAAAA ?!" teriak Zabuza. Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan tubuh Haku langsung tergeletak di tanah.

"Dia telah menggunakan yawanya untuk melindungimu dan kau hanya mengatakan dia sebagai tameng ? pengorbanan untuk melindungi seseorang tidak boleh di sia siakan !" Kakashi teringat satu tim nya dulu, Obito yang akhirnya tewas di perang dunia shinobi ketiga akibat melindungi dirinya dan Rin.

"Sebagai manusia yang diberi Tuhan hati dan perasaan tunjukkanlah sedikit rasa terima kasihmu dan moral sebagai makhluk berakal !"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong Kakashi !" Zabuza maju menyerang Kakashi. Namun dengan mudah sang Jounin menghindarnya. Zabuza terus dan terus menyerang Kakashi dengan ayunan pedangnya, namun Kakashi dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa..kenapa seranganku tidak mengenaimu.." kata Zabuza marah. Dia segera merapalkan handseal.

CRAAASHH ! Kakashi langsung menusukkan sebuah kunai di perut Zabuza. Zabuza tidak sempat mengeluarkan jutsunya "Kenapa..kenapa ?!" teriak Zabuza.

"Kau menyadari sesuatu.." Kakashi terdiam "..Kau menyadari bahwa kau menyayanginya. Kau menyadari bahwa kau sangat kehilangan atas kematiannya. Zabuza, sekarang kau tidak bisa bertarung seperti tadi.." Kakashi mencabut kunai tersebut dari perut Zabuza.

"Kau mencoba menepis perasaan sayangmu kepada Haku.." Kakashi menjatuhkan kunainya tersebut ke tanah "..Tetapi rasa sayang itu sangat besar melebihi kesombonganmu.."

"Kau.."

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sang monster Kiri yang terkenal kejam kini mengeluarkan air mata dari retinanya tersebut. Sakura tidak menyangka, Zabuza juga memiliki apa yang namanya perasaan.

"Kau..kau memang sialan Hatake Kakashi..walaupun begitu.." kepalan tangan Zabuza tergenggam erat "..Apa yang kau katakan memang benar..aku masih memiliki apa yang dimiliki manusia, perasaan..hati..dan rasa cinta.." Zabuza menarik napasnya "..Dan Haku, aku kini sudah benar benar menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri !"

Kakashi terdiam menatap Zabuza yang terus mengatakan penyesalannya

"Dia..dia terus melindungiku dengan kekuatannya. Dia..dia bersedia menjadi tameng bagiku.." Zabuza menggelengkan kepalanya "..Dengan kekuatan sebagai pelindung, Haku telah berkembang menjadi shinobi yang kuat.."

Kakashi menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Salju mulai turun..

Dia mendongak ke atas. Salju benar benar turun !

"SUDAH SELESAI ACARA SEDIHNYA ?!"

Semuanya menoleh. Tampak para Gatou dan anggota terakhirnya yang masih berjumlah ratusan berdiri di tepi seberang sungai Nami. Sang Gatou dengan licik mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya.

"HAHAHA ! SEKARANG AKU TIDAK PERLU MEMBAYARMU LAGI ZABUZA ! KAU SUDAH TAMAT ! AYO NINJA KONOHA, BUNUH DIA !" kata Gatou dengan nada sombong.

Zabuza dengan cepat memegang pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Gatou. Gatou yang terkejut segera berlari ke barisan paling belakang.

"CEPAT, HABISI DIA !"

Para anak buah Gatou pun menyerang Zabuza secara bersamaan. Zabuza dengan marah mengibaskan pedangnya yang haus darah ke segala arealnya. Para anggota Gatou pun kocar kacir karenanya.

"Zabuza..aku akan melindungimu.." Zabuza teringat kata kata Haku sewaktu kecil. "Di manapun kuharap kita selalu bersama.." Zabuza berteriak marah.

"HYAAAAAHH !" Zabuza yang kini berdiri di depan Gatou langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Gatou dan menebasnya. Kepala Gatou pun langsung bergelinding dari tubuhnya. Para anak buahnya langsung mengambil kesempatan dan menusuk semua senjatanya ke punggung Zabuza. Zabuza berteriak kesakitan.

Sang monster Kiri langsung ambruk "Haku.." gumam Zabuza sebelum benar benar terjatuh ke tanah..

"Aku menyayangimu.." BRUKH ! sang monster Kiri kini telah tumbang. Para sisa anak buah Gatou tertawa jahat.

"HAHAHAHA..KINI KAMI DAPAT MENANCAPKAN PUKULAN TELAK KEPADA SALAH SEORANG NINJA HEBAT ! SEKARANG GILIRAN KALIAN, KONOHA !"

Para anggota Gatou tertawa terbahak bahak.

Sementara Naruto berjalan memapah Sasuke ke arah Inari. Dia menatap sedih ke arah Inari yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Gomen, Inari.."gumam Naruto.

Di sungai Nami.

Para anggota Gatou sudah mengayunkan senjata senjata mereka..tawa kekehan dan ejekan keluar dari mulut mereka hingga sebuah suara ramai yang muncul di belakang Kakashi menghentikan tawa tersebut.

"KAMI YANG AKAN MENGHAJAR KALIAN !" teriak Tazuna yang mengkomandani semua warga desa Nami.

"KEBERANIAN KAIZA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HILANG ! DAN KAMI AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN DI BENDUNGANNYA !" teriak Tazuna memberi semangat. Para warga Nami mengangkat senjatanya. Mereka pun langsung menyerang para anggota Gatou.

Kakashi segera membentuk segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurus naga airnya dan menyapu seluruh anggota Gatou dengan cepat.

"AKAN KUBANTU DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto yang melompat dari Gakoten ke arah sungai Nami bersama ratusan bunshinnya.

"HAJAR MEREKAAA !" teriak Naruto dan para bunshinnya.

Akhirnya, sisa sisa Gatou pun dihancurkan. Yang tersisa diikat dan akan dibawa ke penjara Negara Air. Sementara Kakashi dan anggota timnya memakamkan Zabuza dan Haku di sebuah bukit.

Naruto memberikan sebuah bunga putih di antara kedua kuburan tersebut. Sakura memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan.

"Semoga kalian berdua tenang di sana.." kata Naruto dengan nada pelan. Sasuke yang sadar setengah jam yang lalu hanya menutup matanya.

"Baiklah..hari sudah menjadi semakin gelap..ayo kembali ke rumah.." kata Kakashi.

"YOSHH ! AKU SUDAH LAPAR DATTEBAYOO !" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Kakashi dan Sakura tertawa begitu mendengar bunyi perut Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendengus.

.

.

.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DATTEBAYO !"

Inari dan keluarganya melambaikan tangan ketika Tim 7 sudah kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah mereka..

Inari menangis tersedu sedu sambil berteriak "SEMOGA SELAMAT, NARUTO NII-CHAN !"

Naruto tersenyum. "Hehe..sip.." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya "INARI ! JANGAN CENGENG LAGI !" teriak Naruto. Inari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja..HUWAAAA !" dan tangis Inari semakin keras.

Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi tertawa bersama, sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan "Hn" nya dan tersenyum.

"HAHAHA ! SETELAH PULANG AKU AKAN MAKAN RAMEN 5 PORSI DATTEBAYO ! KITA PASTI DAPAT BANYAK DUIT DARI HASIL MISI !" kata Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Benar kan, Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"WEEKHH ?!" Naruto terkejut bukan main. Tampak Sasuke dengan tampang coolnya dan Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah kesemsem.

"TEMEEE ! KAU MAU BERMESRAAN DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN YA ?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan memukul kepala sang Uzumaki "Ba-baka ! jangan berteriak sekencang itu Naruto !"

"ADAW ! ITTAI SAKURA-CHAN ! TAPI SASUKE, SAAT KAU PINGSAN SAKURA-"

DUAKHH ! Sakura lagi lagi memukul kepala Naruto "DIAAAAM NARUTOOO !"

"Keluarkan jutsu penghancuranmu, Sakura.." kata Kakashi sambil membaca Icha Icha Paradisenya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jutsu penghancur ? apa maksudmu sensei ?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. Itu terlihat jelas dari mata kanannya.

"**Tendangan kejantanan pria.."**

Kroaakk..kroaakk..kroaakk..

"Adaw..tunggu aku..egh.." Kakashi kini jatuh terduduk sambil memegang-ehem-nya. Buku Icha Icha Paradisenya tergeletak di sana dengan pasrah.

Sementara di depan berdiri Sakura dengan wajah memerah sambil berjalan paling duluan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya memasang wajah horror.

"Coba pikirkan jika dia di ranjang." bisik Naruto.

"Diam Dobe..jika dia mendengarnya.."

"ADA APA ?!" tiba tiba Sakura memandang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar dan Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Sementara Kakashi menikmati penderitaan pada-ehem, kau tahu apa kan-dengan sangat nikmat.

Tampaknya perjalan pulang Tim 7 akan diwarnai segala hal yang menarik..seperti salju yang turun di desa Nami dan jembatan yang mereka lalui, yang diberi nama 'Jembatan Uzumaki-Uchiha'. Untuk mengenang dua partner terhebat yang mempunyai kekuatan saling melindungi dan mengukir sejarah..awal dari duo tim terbaik di dunia shinobi !

TBC

Author Note ;

Terima kasih atas nasihat nasihat pentingnya. Saya sungguh senang atas partisipasi anda. Akan saya buat tetap menjadi NaruSasu sebagai main chara, untuk yang lainnya, saya juga berterima kasih atas pendapat anda. Negara kita adalah Negara yang katanya membebaskan pendapat, maka bebaskanlah pendapat anda dan buktikan apakah kata kata dari pemerintah itu benar..

Setelah bagian pertama di arc misi Genin selesai, cerita ini akan memasuki bagian kedua dari arc misi Genin, tentang Kerajaan Jueru..

Untuk rizikiirawan, saya mengacungkan jempol kepadamu, memang dulu jnilai bahasa saya agak rendah..tetapi saat mengetik saya berada di teras rumah dan sedang menatap mobil paman saya. Yah, imajinasi aneh seseorang bisa masuk kapan saja dan saya pun menuangkannya dalam istilah ukuran. Tentang semangat saya ? ahaha..saya memang orang yang bersemangat, meskipun begitu..saya akui Icha lebih bersemangat dari pada saya..

Untuk romancenya, sudah saya luangakn di chap depan, uchiha. izami. Yah..soal kekuatan Naruto, saya masih bingung bagaimana dia mempelajari juutsu lainnya, seperti tetesan air yang akan mengisi sebuah wadah..mungkin Naruto hanya mengisi seper5empat dari wadah itu.

Itu saja Note dari saya, agak pending dua hari karena saya agak sibuk menjadi panitia Imlek (selamat bagi yang merayakan !) dan mohon apresiasinya ya..

Untuk My Stupid Boyfriend, Icha mengkonfirnasi saya kalau dia sedang berusaha mengetiknya..saya harap gadis manis itu bisa.

Mohon reviewnya dan see you friends..

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Jutsu update

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Shuriken Tekunikku : Kontororu Yon Yubi.** Prinsip yang sama dengan pengendalian lima jari, hanya sebuah shuriken Naruto gunakan untuk menarik dan membantu pergerakan Sasuke.

**Serangan Uzumaki Kombinasi B.** Serangan 4 bunshin Naruto dan dirinya yang asli, dimulai dari serangan dua bunshin dari sisi kanan lawan dan diikuti serangan dari sisi kiri lawan. Naruto yang asli akan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan dari depan yang menargetkan wajah lawan.

**Kurama Rasengan.** Varian rasengan yang dibuat dari perputaran chakra merah Kyuubi. Bentuknya sedikit lebih besar dari Rasengan biasa.

Uchiha Sasukie :

**Chidori Eisho**. Varian dari Chidori Sasuke. Dengan memperpanjang aliran listriknya dan memadatkannya seperti tombakatau pedang. Panjang dari Chidori ini bisa diubah ubah sesuai keinginan Sasuke dengan memperhatikan jumlah chakranya.

**Chidori Senbon**. Varian dari Chidori Sasuke. Dia memecahkan padatan aliran listrik Chidori menjadi jarum jarum listrik yang akan dilemparkan sebagai serangan jarak jauh.

Haku the Hyouton Release :

**Hyouton : Gyappu no jutsu**. Haku membuat jurang di areal esnya, jurus ini sangat pamungkas jika daerah sekitar satu kilometer persegi lebih adalah dareah kemampuan Haku, yaitu tanah es. Di cerita ini, bendungan Kaiza telah dia ubah sebagai lantai es akibat Ryoko no jutsunya.

**Hyouton : Boheki no jutsu**. Jutus pertahanan Haku. Dia membuat tembok es yang bisa dijadikan alat penyerangan, seperti dirinya yang tiba tiba keluar dari tembok es tersebut (peran ganda, sebagai cermin dan tembok).

**Sensatsu Suisho**. Jurus Hyouton berbahaya Haku. Dia membuat udara dan air di sekelilingnya membeku dan menjadi ribuan jarum es yang sangat berbahaya bagi lawan.

**Makyo Hyosho**. Jurus andalan Haku. Dia membuat 21 cermin es yang akan mengelilingi lawan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan belasan jarum di tangannya, dia akan menghakimi lawan tanpa ampun di 21 cermin tersebut. Karena gerakannya yang cepat, Haku membuat seolah olah dirinya berada di 21 cermin tersebut.

**Hyouton : Aisudomu**. Jutus es pertahanan Haku. Dia membuat kubah es yang menutupinya. Seperti dikatakannya di atas, jutsu ini adalah pertahanan terkuat Haku, namun tidak bagi chakra Kyuubi yang berelemen api.

Hatake Kakashi :

**Doton : Shinjuzanshu**. Kakashi menyembunyikan dirinya dari musuh di bawah tanah dan jika musuh berada di atasnya maka Kakashi akan menguncinya dengan cara menariknya ke dalam tanah. Di cerita atas, Kakashi menggunakan dua bunshin sebagai pengalihan sebelum chidorinya menjadi serangan utama.

Momochi Zabuza :

**Kirigakure no jutsu**. Sebagai langkah awal dari teknik silent kill Zabuza. Dia membuat kabut yang menutupi penglihatan dan mengaburkan chakranya dengan menyebarkan chakranya di kabut kabut tersebut.

Haruno Sakura.

**Tendangan Kejantanan Pria**. Anda sudah pasti tahu efeknya :)

Preview the Next Chap :

"..AKU KESAL DENGAN SANDAIME DATTEBAYO ! MASA' KITA HANYA MENDAPAT MISI SEPERTI.."/ "..Menebas rumput di pekarangan rumah si Hazima tua, menanam bunga di taman rumah sakit Konoha, menjaga sebuah bayi ketika ibunya berbelanja !"/ "YA ITU ! YA..MASA' DENGAN MISI RANK-E AKU HARUS MATI AKIBAT ALIRAN SUNGAI ?!"/ "Misi..bagus.."/ "Kali ini tidak main main. Kalian mendapatkan misi dengan Rank kelas A..kalian akan mengawal nona muda ini.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 18 : Jueru Kingdom

"Jangan memandangi nona Shion dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu.."


	18. Chapter 18

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : Untuk bagian arc ini : NaruShion, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

Warning ! For this arc there is a scene NaruShion (untuk arc ini ada adegan NaruShion)

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Naruto mengeluarkan amukan Kyuubinya. Dengan serangan penuh dia berhasil mengalahkan Haku di daerah es nya. Pertarungan di Nami no Kuni berakhir, dengan sebuah cerita kerja sama yang baru dimulai !

Chapter 18 : Jueru Kingdom

Siang yang cerah menerpa desa Konohagakure. Di puncak bukit Hyouton duduk dua bocah berusia 13 tahun sambil menatap pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Kuso !" umpat bocah bersurai kuning dengan tiga garis kucing di pipinya, Uzumaki Naruto "..AKU KESAL DENGAN SANDAIME DATTEBAYO ! MASA' KITA HANYA MENDAPAT MISI SEPERTI.." Naruto mencoba memutar otaknya "..Menebas rumput di pekarangan rumah si Hazima tua, menanam bunga di taman rumah sakit Konoha, menjaga sebuah bayi ketika ibunya berbelanja !"

"Seorang Naruto..bukan sebuah.." kata seorang bocah berambut raven dengan nada datar, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, itu maksudku tadi..lalu membantu paman Teuchi mencuci mangkok mangkok ramennya !"

"Itu karena kita berdua tidak membayar uang ramennya.." kata Sasuke membetulkan

"Oh ya aku lupa..dan tidak salah dua hari yang lalu kita mendapatkan misi mengecat ruangan arsip tatanan desa Konoha ! APA APAAN SI KAKEK TUA BERKUTIL ITU !"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya begitu mendengar ejekan Naruto tentang kutil Hokage ketiga"Hn..jangan lupa Dobe, tugas mencari kucingnya si Namiki-san. Kita mencarinya hingga kau hampir tenggelam di sungai.."

"YA ITU ! YA..MASA' DENGAN MISI RANK-E AKU HARUS MATI AKIBAT ALIRAN SUNGAI ?!"

"Kupikir sejenak, pantas sih.." kata Sasuke datar.

"TEMEE !" Naruto mulai bergerak mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah kesal "..KAU PUNYA IDE ?!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Aku juga berpikir yang sama denganmu, Naruto..jika terus begini aku.." Sasuke menatap sedih ke arah kompleks Uchiha yang bisa sedikit dilihatnya dari atas bukit Hyouko "..Aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam klanku !" mata onyx Sasuke sedikit berkilat tajam.

SYAAAT ! tiba tiba muncul seseorang di belakang duo bocah tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengenggam kunai di tangannya.

"Hm..kewaspadaan yang bagus, Naruto..Sasuke. Tetap seperti itu.." kata orang itu, sang jounin bermasker. Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi..

"Ada apa ke sini sensei ?" tanya Sasuke 'Masih saja membaca buku biadab itu..'

"Ah ya.." Kakashi menatap keduanya "..Sandaime punya misi bagus untuk kita !"

"Misi..bagus.." kata Naruto dengan nada ragu ragu.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Sudah ada Sakura dan seorang anak perempuan sebaya mereka dengan rambut kuning pucat dan wajah seperti boneka.

Naruto sedikit takjub memandang wajah cantik perempuan tersebut. Sakura berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan tatapan Naruto..

"Jaga mata..jaga telinga..jaga nafsu.." kata Kakashi datar.

"KAU TETAP MEMBACA BUKU ITU DAN JANGAN SOK SUCI !" teriak Naruto tidak terima sambil menunjuk wajah Kakashi dan buku Icha Icha Paradisenya secara bergantian.

Perempuan berwajah boneka itu memandang Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sandaime yang sedang menghembuskan asap cerutunya.

"Apa mereka bisa diandalkan, kakek Hokage ?" tanya perempuan itu.

Sandaime tertawa pelan "Tentu saja Shion. Tim 7 adalah salah satu lulusan Akademi terbaik dengan pembimbing yang hebat. Perjalanan menuju negerimu akan aman.." Sandaime meletakkan cerutunya di asbak. Dia menatap tajam Naruto dan tim nya..

"Kali ini tidak main main. Kalian mendapatkan misi dengan Rank kelas A..kalian akan mengawal nona muda ini.." Sandaime dengan sopan menunjuk ke arah Shion, nama perempuan berwajah boneka tersebut "..Untuk sampai ke kerajaannya dengan selamat.."

"Oy kakek Hokage..dia siapa sih ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak sedikit tidak sopan.

"..Putri Carezel Shion..putri dari Raja Carezel ke empat. Dia datang ke Konoha untuk melakukan ritual tiap empat tahunan kerajaannya, yaitu 'Gaki Toppa'..memberikan 5 permata kepada Negara Negara dan desa desa di dunia shinobi ini dan melakukan perjalanan dengan tujuan kebaikan. Ritual ini merupakan bentuk dari rasa syukur rakyat kerajaan Jueru karena mereka dianugerahi permata yang melimpah di daerahnya.." Sandaime kembali mengangkat cerutunya

"..Dan seorang pewaris dari kerajaan Jueru yang harus melakukan ritual perjalanan kebaikan ini.." Sandaime menaruh cerutu kembali ke mulutnya "..Kalian harus mengawal putri Shion dengan selamat ke kerajaanya karena baru baru ini terjadi pemberontakan secara gerilya di kerajaan Jueru yang katanya dipimpin adik sang raja.."

"Kenapa Konoha tidak mengirim banyak Shinobi untuk membantu ?" tanya Sasuke. Sandaime menghela napasnya

"Kita punya masalah sendiri, Sasuke..dan raja Carezel keempat juga sudah mengumumkan bahwa dia bisa menangani urusan politiknya sendiri..dia hanya meminta tolong untuk mengawal anaknya yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kerajaan agar sampai dengan selamat.."

"Jadi hal itu yang menyebabkan misi ini adalah Rank-A ?" tanya Sakura. Sandaime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhati hatilah..kali ini gunakan kekuatan otak dan segala hasil latihan kalian. Buktikan kekuatan dari Konoha !" kata Sandaime dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kakek Hokage seserius ini.." bisik Naruto "Pasti menegangkan dattebayo.."

"Ya..menjaga seorang putri memang berat..aku bingung kenapa hanya tim kita yang dilibatkan.." kata Sasuke datar.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Hokage pun langsung mempersilakan masuk.

Muncul dua orang dari luar ruangan. Yang satunya priamemakai kacamata dan berwajah sangat baik, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan disisir rapi. Dia memakai baju bergaris garis dengan lengan lebar dan celana panjang hitam.

Yang satunya juga seorang pria yang mempunyai wajah tegas dan sedikit kasar dengan dua luka gores di pipi kirinya. Matanya berwarna merah gelap dan memiliki bentuk yang tajam. Rambutnya lurus ke belakang sebahu dan diikat. Dia memakai atasan kimono berwarna biru gelap, sebuah tali berwarna merah yang mengikat pinggangnya dan celana yang senada dengan bajunya. Sebuah samurai bertengger dengan tajam di pinggang bagian kanannya

"Mereka adalah dua pengawal pribadi putri Shion. Yang berkacamata itu bernama Rotei Himitsu, dan yang mempunyai samurai bernama Gohedei Daitan. Mereka akan membantu kalian dalam misi ini serta puluhan prajurit penjaga rombongan ritual ini.." kata Sandaime menjelaskan.

"Seperti konvoi dattebayo.." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke dan hanya dijawab dengan "Hn" nya sang Uchiha.

"Nona Shion. Para rombongan sudah siap. Kami akan mengantar anda ke tempat utama.." kata Himitsu dengan nada sopan, dia mengangguk ke arah Hokage "Hokage-sama, terima kasih atas pertolongannya.." Himitsu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tim nya, dia tersenyum "..Mohon kerja samanya.."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja..kami juga mohon kerja samanya.."

Himitsu pun memegang lengan Shion dan mengawalnya ke arah pintu. Sejenak, mata lentik sang perempuan menatap Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit terpana..

"Kau akan mati.." kata Shion pelan, tampaknya tertuju kepada bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

CRIIING ! sebuah ujung samurai mendekati urat leher Naruto. Naruto yang shock karena mendengar kata kata Shion semakin berdebar akibat kilatan pedang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jangan memandangi nona Shion dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu.." kata Daitan dengan tatapan tajam. Dia kembali menyarungkan samurainya "..Ingat itu bocah.."

Naruto menelan ludah yang dia bisa..

"Jaga mata..jaga telinga..jaga nafsu.." kata Kakashi.

"DIAAAAAM !" teriak Naruto kesal.

~TBT~

"SUGOIII ! Naruto memandangi rombongan ritual Gaki Toppa dengan takjub. Rombongan sepanjang (kira kira) 15 meter tersebut terdiri dari :

Yang paling depan adalah pasukan pengawal depan yang sudah bersiaga dengan tombak dan pedangnya. Di depan juga ada rombongan pemegang cawan suci kerajaan Jueru, beberapa ada yang menaiki kuda dan masuk ke dalam tempat kecil yang diangkut oleh dua kuda gagah.

Yang berada agak ke tengah, sedikit lebih maju adalah rombongan pemegang permata kerajaan Jueru. Terdiri dari pengawal tombak berkuda di samping kiri dan kanannya serta rombongan inti yang berada di tengah dengan gerobak berisi permata serta kotak kotak peti dan para pemegang permata yang berada di dalam tempat kecil yang diangkut kuda kuda berwarna coklat tua.

Di tengah adalah rombongan Shion dan para pengawal sang putri. Di situ lah tim 7 akan ditempatkan serta dua pengawal pribadi Shion dan pasukan elit. Di dalam tempat kecil di mana Shion berada juga di simpan permata 'Rai no Ryoko', sebuah permata berbentuk segi lima dengan warna ungu yang merupakan simbol dan pemberkatan dari ritual Gaki Toppa.

Yang berada agak kebelakang adalah rombongan penyedia makanan. Di sini adalah para koki koki handal kerajaan dan para pelayan istana yang mengikuti perjalanan Gaki Toppa..

Rombongan terakhir adalah rombongan penggembira, hiburan serta penyimpanan senjata pasukan. Selain peti peti dan gerobak untuk membawa alat alat senjata pasukan, terdapat pemain musik istana serta para pembuat ketawa kerajaan. Semuanya bertujuan untuk menghibur semua rombongan perjalanan di malam hari agar tidak bosan dan perjalanan menjadi menyenangkan. Pasukan penjaga paling belakang adalah pasukan yang memegang senjata busur panah.

"Sugoii ! aku mau ke tempat penyimpanan makanan..aku mau tanya apa mereka ada menyimpan mie ramen lezat dattebayo !" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya..

'Tentu saja tidak ada.." kata Sakura.

"JALAAN !" teriak salah seorang pasukan yang berada di paling depan. Secara serentak semua rombongan berjalan meninggalkan Konoha. Naruto yang berlari ke arah rombongan yang ditujunya mengambil napas karena terlalu bersemangat. Dia berjalan mendekati seorang koki yang berada di atas sebuah papan. Papan tersebut ditumpangi oleh dua kuda berwarna hitam.

"Halo Baa-chan !" sapa Naruto ramah. Sang koki yang merupakan wanita berumur sekitar 50-an melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh Naruto naik. Naruto pun melompat ke atas dan terpana..

Di atas papan semua para koki bekerja dengan sibuknya. Ada yang menyembelih seekor ayam. Ada yang mencuci beberapa sayuran. Ada yang sedang menumbuk beberapa bumbu di lesung besarnya. Dan ada pula yang kini sudah memasak di kuali besar. Naruto berjalan mendekati koki wanita yang melambaikan tangannya tadi. Koki tersebut sedang memotong motong sekarung kecil kentang.

"Wah Baa-chan..lagi sibuk dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto. Koki tua itu tersenyum sambil terus memotong kentangnya di atas meja..

"Ya..bocah. Ehm, siapa namamu ?" tanya koki tersebut.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto ! kalau Baa-chan ?"

"Hn..panggil saja Shimi.." Shimi sang koki pun mengambil satu kentang lagi dari karungnya dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Wah, Shimi Baa-chan kerjanya cepat ya.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Shimi tersenyum, dia meletakkan kentang yang telah diirisnya di atas tatelan.

"Hehe..makasih atas pujiannya bocah. Sesuatu yang lama bukan tipeku.." Shimi pun memotong kentangnya dengan lincah.

"Ano Shimi Baa-chan..aku boleh tanya kah ?"

Shimi menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya tetap fokus ke arah pemotongan kentang.

"Apa ada mie ramen di sini dattebayo ?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemangat. Shimi berhenti sebentar, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Hm..kalau tidak salah ada Naruto.." Shimi berteriak "HEI GORU ! APA PERSEDIAAN MIE RAMEN KITA MASIH ADA ?!"

Seorang koki muda bertubuh kurus mengangkat jempolnya "MASIH ADA BOS !"

Shimi tersenyum "Kau beruntung bocah..mau pesan jenis apa ?"

Naruto memegang pipinya "WAAAOOO ! AKU BERUNTUNG DATTEBAYO ! AKU PESAN MIE RAMEN PORSI JUMBO DENGAN DAGING BABI ASAP DI DALAMNYA !"

Shimi mengambil sebuah kentang dengan kulit yng masih melekat "Pesanan diterima..tunggu nanti malam, maka perutmu akan senang.."

"WEEKHH ! ARIGATOU SHIMI BAA-CHAN !" kata Naruto senang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Di tempat Shion..

Mata lentik perempuan berusia 13 tahun itu menatap tajam ke arah batu segilima ungu itu. Shion menghela napasnya..

"Tou-san akan menunggumu di istana..ah tidak, Tou-san akan menyambutmu di depan gerbang.."

Shion tertunduk sedih mengingat kata kata ayahnya sebelum dia pergi untuk melaksanakan ritual pertamanya ini..Shion menggenggam erat permata Rai no Ryoton tersebut. Dia kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam. Shion menelan ludahnya..

"Tou-san akan menunggumu di istana..ah tidak, Tou-san akan menyambutmu di depan gerbang.."

Shion kembali teringat kata kata sang ayah. Dia harap itu benar..dia harap apa yang dimimpikannya dan selalu dipercaya menjadi ramalan yang benar akan salah..dia harap Tou-sannya benar benar tersenyum menyambutnya di depan gerbang kerajaan Jueru.

Shion memegang kalung yang bertengger di leher jenjangnya tersebut. Dia mengelus permata hijau bercahaya di mata kalung tersebut. Permata 'Mitoshi no Shinjitsu' adalah permata yang diberikan para petinggi kerajaan bagi pewaris tahta yang mempunyai kekuatan ramalan kebenaran..dan Shion dianugerahi Kami-sama kekuatan itu.

'Aku benci kekuatan ini..' batin Shion.

.

.

.

"Berapa hari kita akan sampai ?" tanya Sasuke. Kakashi membaca peta yang akan dilalui rombongan tersebut.

"8 hari..dan mungkin jika berjalan sesuai waktu yang normal maka pada hari kelima kita akan sampai di lembah Kokushokudo.."

"Jalan pintas dan rahasia ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengan alternatif tersebut kita harap perjalanan ini tidak terganggu.." kata Kakashi yang kembali membuka Icha Icha Paradisenya.

"Hn..aku harap juga begitu.." kata Sasuke datar sambil memandang cahaya langit.

TBC

Sebuah arc berat yangb saya ketik. Sudah selesai dalam 8 chap (kalau nggak salah). Shion di sini berperan sebagai sang tuan putri, tetapi tidak di kerajaan hantu seperti di Movie. Saya ubah menjadi sang putri dari kerajaan Jueru.

Jueru sendiri artinya Jewel atau Gelal atau permata. Kerajaan yang tanahnya penuh permata. Itu juga dijadikan sedikit alasan dalam sebuah pemberontakan (seperti cerita di atas).

Dua OC yang terlibat sudah saya perkenalkan, dalam cerita juga ada beberapa OC yang sudah saya coba kembangkan karakternya..meskipun saya harap bisa menena.

Untuk romancenya, ehem..saya juga aneh..kenapa adegan di chap chap depan antara Naruto dan Shion menjadi manis. Saya pun digeplak Icha karena Hinata tidak pernah melakukan semanis itu dengan Naruto..

Untuk arc Chunnin kira kira dimulai sekitar chap mendekati 30..saya harap bagian pertama tetralogi ini bisa selesai secepatnya dan bagian kedua yang merupakan real evil adventure the Best Team akan dimulai.

Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya..saya memang ipe orang yang tidak mau buru buru. Tenang saja, The Best Team merupakan proyek tetralogi yang sudah saya rencanakan. Bahkan untuk para OC saya.

Akhir kata..see you and please Review..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Boleh tanya tentang tuan putri Shion ?"/ "..MULAI MENARI NARUTOO ! TUNJUKKAN LAKIMU !"/ "Masih marah putri Shion ?"/ "Kau memang sialan dattebayo..kenapa kau menyuruhku berdansa dengan putri Shion ?"/ "Katakan kepada pasukan penyergapan di depan lembah Kokushokudo..tunggu sinyal dari kami. Sinyalnya adalah ketika aku menembakkan jutsu petirku ke langit maka mereka langsung menyerang.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 19 : The Assault !

"KITA DISERANG !"


	19. Chapter 19

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : Untuk arc ini adalah NaruShion, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

Warning ! untuk arc ini ada adegan NaruShion (For this arc there is a scene NaruShion)

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Tim 7 menerima misi Rank-A yang cukup elit, yakni mengawal putri bangsawan Kerajaan Jueru, Shion Carezel. Dengan pandangan pertama, Shion telah mengecap seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan mati. Dengan segala persiapan yang ada, perjalanan yang diharapkan aman sedang berlangsung !

Chapter 19 : The Assault !

Malam pertama bagi Naruto dan kawan kawan bersama rombongan ritual perjalanan Gaki Toppa, mereka kini berkemah di Hutan Taitan yang berada di Negara Petir. Bulan purnama cukup bagus dengan keheningan malam yang tenang.

Para rombongan membuat api besar dan grup penghibur segera memainkan musik dan menghibur para rombongan. Salah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang merupakan penyanyi istana langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang romantis. Para rombongan pun mengikuti irama musik dan masuk dalam kehangatan.

Naruto, yang sedang melahap ramen pesanannya melirik sejenak ke arah sisi kiri api unggun, di mana perempun berwajah boneka itu duduk termenung. Naruto segera menghabisi ramennya dan menaruhnya di tanah. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap api unggun dan Sakura yang sepertinya menikmati lagu romantis tersebut dan perlahan lahan mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh agak lebih ke kanan. Kakashi sedang mengobrol dengan pengawal Shion yang memakai kacamata, Himitsu.

Mata safir Naruto pun kembali melirik Shion yang masih termenung menatap kobaran api unggun. Naruto menoleh ke sisinya, tampak seorang anak muda sedang melahap makanannya.

"Hei..psst.." Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Anak muda itu menoleh.

"Ada apa ?"

"Boleh tanya tentang tuan putri Shion ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Shion. Shion yang melihat Naruto seperti membicarakannya hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap kobaran api unggun.

"Tanya apa ?" tanya anak muda itu "Hati hati kalau mau mendekati Shion-sama, ada Daitan-san yang selalu protektif dengannya.."

"Bukan itu dattebayo ! aku mau tanya apa dia..err.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "..Selalu berwajah murung seperti itu.."

Anak muda tersebut menghela napasnya "Hahh..ya. Sejak beliau meninggalkan istana dan melakukan perjalanan ritual ini sikap Shion-sama perlahan lahan berubah. Padahal dulu beliau itu putri yang ceria.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti "Eh..terima kasih dattebayo.."

"Namaku bukan dattbayo.." kata anak muda itu. Naruto sweatdrop "Lalu siapa dattebayo ?"

"Gizu. salam kenal, kau ?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya "Uzumaki Naruto.."

Sasuke menatap kobaran api unggun dengan tenang..suara alunan musik romantis menerpa gendang telinganya namun tidak diserap hatinya. Sasuke memikirkan tentang alasan Itachi membantai keluarganya, membantai klannya.."Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuanku..". Keparat dengan kemampuan ! jika itu benar, maka Itachi adalah orang yang paling dibencinya. Sasuke menggeram marah..kenapa ?! padahal sosoknya dulu begitu hangat. Senyuman tulus Itachi dan..Sasuke memegang dahinya yang selalu dijadikan sasaran dua jari Itachi. Sasuke langsung sedih mengingat hal itu.

"Sakura, jangan dekat dekat sama Sasuke..nanti kau kena terkam.." kata sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Tampak Sakura yang sudah memerah langsung pura pura berbicara dengan orang yang di sebelahnya. Tentu saja orang itu kelabakan dan bingung atas tindakan Sakura.

Naruto (suara cempreng tadi) berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya "Oy Teme..sedang memikirkan apa ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Memikirkan jutsu baru.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Naruto melotot memandangi Sasuke.

"Variasi chidori ?!"

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kalimat ambigunya "Hn.."

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah api unggun. Dari view di sini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Shion. Naruto memandangi mata lentik yang menatapnya juga. Mata Shion sangat tajam memandangnya, kemudian berubah menjadi ketakutan..

"Kau.." walaupun pelan Naruto dapat mendengar suara perempuan berwajah boneka tersebut.

"Kau.." suaranya bergetar "..Kau akan mati !"

DEG. Jantung Naruto langsung berdebar begitu mendengar kata kata Shion. KENAPA DIA SELALU MENGATAKAN AKU MATI DAN MATI ?!

Shion langsung berbaik membelakangi Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit takut..

"Ada apa Dobe ? wajahmu sedikit pucat.." kata Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap wajah si bocah rubah yang berkeringat. Naruto menelan ludahnya "Ti-tidak..tidak apa apa dattebayo.."

Akhirnya, setelah penyanyi cantik istana menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya. Seorang pemimpin rombongan penghibur berdiri dan meminta perhatian kepada seluruh anggota rombongan.

"Baiklah..untuk menutup malam kita yang indah ini..maka mari kita menggerakkan tangan dan kaki kita." sang pemimpin rombongan penghibur tersenyum misterius "..KITA BERDANSA !"

Terdengar sorak sorai senang dan gelak tawa. Ada yang sedikit terkejut namun segera tersenyum. Sebuah musik irama cepat dan ceria langsung ditabuh para pemain musik istana..pemimpin rombongan penghibur segera mengambil salah seorang koki wanita muda yang duduk di dekatnya dan segera melakukan dansa untuk memulainya, sang pemimpin rombongan penghibur itu memutar badan sang koki muda dan dia menoleh ke semua orang "Tunggu apa lagi ? ayo..err, dan nona Shion. Anda ingin menari juga ?!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Shion yang terkejut. Shion tersenyum tipis. Dia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya "A..ano..ti..tidak per-"

"Ayo lah nona..mari goyangkan pinggul anda.." kata Gizu, dia menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya ke arah Naruto.

"..Dan menarilah bersama pria muda yang menanyakan tentang anda.." kata Gizu. Naruto langsung terkejutmendengar omongan teman mengobrolnya tadi.

'Gizu..kampret sialan kau !' batin Naruto kesal. Gizu segera menyatukan kedua tangan Naruto dan Shion "..Dan mulai menari lah !" teriak Gizu.

"Jadi kau menanyakan sesuatu tentang Shion-sama, bocah.." bisik Daitan di dekat leher belakang Naruto "..Hati hati, bocah.."

GLEK. Naruto Menelan ludahnya. Mungkin benar dia akan mati..

"AYOOO !" teriak Gizu, dia segera menarik salah seorang pelayan cantik istana "..MULAI MENARI NARUTOO ! TUNJUKKAN LAKIMU !"

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya. Dia melirik ke wajah boneka Shion 'Ya ampun..wajahnya benar benar kawai..' batin Naruto. Shion yang kesal dipandang seperti itu langsung menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Adaw..apa apan sih kau dattebayo ?!" tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan. Shion memberengut kesal, membuat wajah bonekanya dengan mimik marah semakin menawan.

"Cepat gerakan tangan dan kakimu. Jangan buat aku malu karena harus berpasangan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu !" kata Shion. Naruto menggelemetukkan giginya.

'Dasar cewek ini..' batin Naruto kesal.

"Hei Gaki, jangan mau kalah sama dia..buat dia terpesona dengan tarianmu !" kata Kurama di telinga Naruto.

"JANGAN SOK TAHU KURAMA !psst..kau tahu kan kalau aku..KALAU AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENARI HAH ?!"

"Tenang saja..biar aku yang menuntunmu.."

Naruto pun sedikit lega karena ada teman di dalam dirinya yang akan meringankan tekanan batinnya. Naruto pun memegang erat tangan Shion dan mulai mengikuti petunjuk Kurama..

"Yak..pertama tama gerakkan kaki kananmu ke samping..yak seperti itu.." Naruto mengikuti apa yang Kurama katakan. Mata safirnya masih belum berani menatap wajah boneka Shion secara langsung.

"Yak..gerakkan tanganmu Gaki, liukkan badannya ke sampingmu..yak..lalu gerakkan kakimu ke kiri.." Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Irama lincah dari para pemain musik semakin cepat.

"Sekarang tempo musiknya semakin cepat Gaki..ikuti temponya ! ayo, bergerak lebih cepat..ayo..arahkan kaki mu ke kanan..eh, salah ! kanan baka Gaki ! KANAAAN !"

Naruto yang karena hilang konsentrasi begitu melihat wajah Shion, salah menggerakkan kakinya dan menginjak kaki Shion. Shion langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Ahn..dasar baka..apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Naruto langsung memasang wajah pucat "Go-gomen Shion. Tadi tidak sengaja.." Naruto langsung berbicara kepada Kurama "KAMPRET KAU RUBAH ! AKU AKHIRNYA MENGINJAK KAKI SANG PUTRI !"

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR ARAHANKU TADI !"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan kembali ke kesadarannya. Shion menatapnya kesal.

"Masih marah putri Shion ?"

"Kau balas dendam.."

"Eh ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalnya "..Balas dendam apa dattebayo ?"

"Tadi aku menginjak kakimu sekarang kau-"

"Hahaha..begitu ya..bisa juga..ya, mungkin aku balas dendam dattebayo.."

Sementara Sakura yang masih duduk karena menunggu-ehem-seseorang yang bertampang cool, yang juga masih duduk sambil menatap kobaran api. Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya. Dia mendekati Sasuke..

"Ng..a-ano..Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap kobaran api "Ada apa ?"

Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke merespon perkataannya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada Sakura mengeluarkan isi hatinya "Ma-maukah kau menari denganku ?!"

Hening..Sasuke tidak melirik Sakura sedikitpun, bahkan setengah menit Sasuke masih terdiam memandang kobaran api yang bergejolak. Sakura menelan ludahnya..Sasuke memang tidak memperdulikannya dan-

"Ayo.." kata Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura terasa ditendang ke lubang hidung patung Sandaime dan menyangkut di sana..Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa ?! KYAAAAA ?! KEMAJUAN STEP BY STEP !

Musik pun berubah menjadi slow mode..semua yang menari memegang pinggang pasangannya dan mulai melakukan senam dengan gerakan pelan. Begitu pula Kakashi dengan pasangannya, sang penyanyi istana tadi..

"Aku mau tahu apa yang ada di balik topengmu itu.." kata sang penyanyi merayu. Kakashi memegang dagu sang penyanyi 'Beginilah yang tertulis di Icha Icha series, salah satu cara menggoda wanita adalah dengan memegang dagunya dan menatap matanya.'. OH YEAH, KAKASHI MULAI BERAKSI !

"Jangan..kau tidak perlu tahu..yang kau perlu tahu adalah apa yang ada di balik isi hatiku.." OH YEAH KAMPRET SIALAN ! KAKASHI MULAI MENGGODA !

Sementara Naruto dengan segala kegugupannya ragu ragu memegang pinggang ramping Shion. Naruto menelan ludahnya. 'Pinggang..pinggang dekat pantat. Pantat dekat..'

"JANGAN BERPIKIRAN YANG BODOH, GAKI.." kata Kurama "..ATAU WAJAHMU AKAN SEGERA TERBENTUK BEKAS TELAPAK TANGAN.."

Naruto menahan napasnya. Dia pun dengan segenap pikiran suci memegang pinggang ramping Shion perlahan. Shion menatap angkuh ke arah Naruto..Naruto menghela napasnya lega..

"Apa apaan helaan lega itu, bocah ?" tanya Daitan di belakang lehernya. Muka Naruto langsung pucat kembali.

Akhirnya, setelah malam yang penuh keceriaan dan tawa serta canda tersebut..semua rombongan pun mulai bubar dan bergerak menuju tenda masing masing. Shion menatap Naruto sebelum dia pergi. Mata lentik Shion bergetar ketakutan, dia kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Shion.."

Shion berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto..

"Ng.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "..Semoga mimpi yang indah dattebayo.."

BLUSH..wajah Shion langsung memerah. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya dan kemudian menghela napasnya..saatnya untuk tidur. Perjalanan masih panjang..

~TBT~

Perjalanan rombongan Gaki Toppa sudah memakan waktu selama 5 hari. Mereka kini sudah mencapai lembah tanah hitam (Kokushokudo) pada sore hari. Sasuke memandang sekeliling lembah.

'Pantas lembah ini disebut tanah hitam..sebenarnya ini adalah tanah merah bata dengan sedikit pasir di dalamnya..' Sasuke memeriksa isi tanah dengan mencongkelnya menggunakan kunai "..Disebut tanah hitam karena lembah ini sangat gelap..bahkan matahari susah masuk karena dua tebing yang membatasnya sangat tinggi dan sedikit lebih dalam..'

Mata Sasuke berubah waspada 'Jika kami diserang dari atas maka habislah..'

Sementara Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan teman barunya, Gizu.

"Kau memang sialan dattebayo..kenapa kau menyuruhku berdansa dengan putri Shion ?"

Gizu tertawa terbahak bahak "Hahaha..biar kau menunjukkan sifat kelakianmu.."

"MAKSUDMU AKU TIDAK TAMPAK SEPERTI LELAKI-TTEBAYO ?!"

Gizu menggelengkan kepalanya "Hahh..sebenarnya aku berharap Shion-sama tertular keceriaan dari orang ceria seperti dirimu. Aku juga sedih melihat beliau selalu murung setiap perjalanan.." Gizu menatap tanah yang dipijaknya "..Aku pikir semalam kau orang yang dapat memberikan senyuman di wajah Shion-sama.."

Mata safir Naruto membulat mendengarnya. Tidak disangka Gizu mempunyai maksud baik dari hatinya..Naruto kemudian menyengir dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hehehe..kau memang anak muda yang baik, kawan.."

Gizu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menyengir juga "..Hehe..tapi tarianmu semalam hebat juga, dan kau..hehehe.."

"Apanya 'Hehehe' itu dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penyelidik.

"..Hehehe..kau tampak serasi dengan tuan putri.."

"WEEEKKHH ?!" Naruto langsung terkejut bukan main "..AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN CEWEK KEJAM SEPERTI DIA !". Gizu tertawa..

"HAHAHAHA..tapi Naruto, tuan putri wanita yang hebat lho dalam memasak.."

"ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto kebingungan.

Sementara itu, di balik tebing yang mengelilingi lembah tanah hitam, muncul beberapa orang sambil membawa senjata panah. Mereka mengawasi rombongan berjalan hingga sampai di bagian terakhir..di mana pasukan yang memegang panah berjaga.

"Kita bunuh pasukan penjaga belakang yang memegang panah dan ambil senjata senjata mereka.." kata seseorang yang berwajah kejam dengan sebuah luka di mata kirinya, namun mata kirinya masih dapat melihat. Orang itu membuang rokok di dekat kakinya dan menginjaknya dengan ganas.

"Bagaimana dengan para penghibur itu Hido-sama ?" tanya salah seorang anak buahnya. Hido, nama orang kejam tersebut tersenyum keji "Kalian boleh membunuhnya dan ambil penyanyi istana itu untuk kita jadikan alat pemuas burung kita..hehehe.."

Para anggotanya tertawa. Mereka yang bersembunyi di tebing lembah tanah hitam adalah pasukan pemberontak kerajaan Jueru yang dipimpin adik raja Carezel sendiri. Rencana mereka sekarang adalah menyerang rombongan ritual Gaki Toppa dan mengambil permata Rai no Ryoko serta menculik putri Shion.

Hido adalah pasukan komandang gerilya pasukan ini. Dia adalah tangan kanan dari adik raja Carezel. Sifatnya keras, kejam dan sadistic. Dengan mata kiri yang terdapat bekas luka, Hido menatap musuhnya dengan tatapan kekejian.

"Katakan kepada pasukan penyergapan di depan lembah Kokushokudo..tunggu sinyal dari kami. Sinyalnya adalah ketika aku menembakkan jutsu petirku ke langit maka mereka langsung menyerang.." kata Hido memberi perintah. Semua pasukannya menganggukkan kepala.

Pasukan penyergap Hido dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok kecil yang dipimpin Hido akan menyerang dari belakang dan membunuh para penjaga pasukan pemanah dan merampas senjata senjata mereka..setelah Hido memberi sinyal maka kelompok yang sangat besar akan menyerbu dan jika sesuai rencana, menculik putri Shion dan mengambil permata Rai no Ryokonya..

"Pasukan pemanah.." kata Hido memberi isyarat "..Bunuh pasukan pemanah mereka.."

SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! para pasukan pemanah Hido pun langsung melepaskan pemanahnya ke arah para pasukan pemanah rombongan Gaki Toppa. Satu persatu penjaga belakang rombongan tumbang.

"Akhh.."

"GAAHH.."

"AKHH !"

Salah seorang anggota penghibur menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara erangan kesakitan. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika melihat hampir pasukan panah terbunuh dengan panah panah yang tertancap di tubuh mereka..

CRASSHH ! anggota penghibur tadi langsung tewas ketika Hido yang sudah turun bersama kelompok kecilnya menebas leher orang tadi. Hido memberi isyarat untuk mengambil senjata para rombongan..

Naruto menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang rombongan.

"Ada apa dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto. Gizu mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin kekacauan kecil pada anggota penghibur.."

DHUAAAARR ! terdengar ledakan dari belakang dan tiba tiba..

Hido merapalkan sebuah jutsu **"RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"**

Muncul sebuah petir dari tempat rombongan paling belakang dan membumbung lurus ke arah langit..

"Itu tandanya.." kata salah seorang anggota penyergap kelompok besar di depan lembah tanah hitam. Semuanya langsung berlari ke arah rombongan paling depan.

"KITA DISERANG !" teriak penjaga rombongan paling depan. Pasukan kuda pun maju menerjang para pasukan penyergap.

"PASUKAN PEMANAH ! TEMBAAAK !" teriak Hido. Dan pasukan pemanah musuh pun mulai melepaskan busur busur kematiannya.

CRASSH ! CRASHH ! CRASHH ! panah panah itu langsung menghujani anggota rombongan. Sementara pasukan yang membawa pedang langsung menebas dengan brutal ke arah rombongan Gaki Toppa, terutama mereka yang berada di belakang sampai di rombongan penyimpanan makanan.

"Sialan ! kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sini ?!" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Sangat kacau..

SYAAT ! sebuah panah melesat ke arah Naruto. Gizu yang melihatnya melompat ke arah Naruto untuk melindunginya "NARUTOO !"

CRASHH ! panah itu menembus dada Gizu hingga ke punggungnya. Naruto yang terkejut..sangat terkejut menangkap tubuh Gizu yang ambruk..mata safir Naruto bergetar.

"Ke-kenapa kau melindungiku ?"

Gizu tersenyum "Heh..su-sudah kubilang..hanya kau yang bisa membuat tuan putri tersenyum.." cahaya di mata Gizu perlahan lahan memudar. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Terasa sangat pahit.

'Kenapa aku selalu dilindungi dattebayo..' Naruto teringat saat Sasuke melindunginya di desa Nami. Sekarang..seorang teman barunya melindungi dirinya sehingga bahkan nyawa temannya tersebut menjadi tumbal. Naruto menggelemetukkan giginya.

"TOLONG..TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU !" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang pria dengan luka di mata kirinya dan rambut hitam yang disisr ke belakang mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher seorang koki wanita tua..

"SHIMI BAA-CHAN !" teriak Naruto. Dengan cepat namun perlahan lahan dia meletakkan tubuh Gizu di tanah dan Uzumaki tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Shimi yang berada dalam bahaya.

"TIDAAAAK !" teriak Naruto. Hido, sang pria kejam dengan luka di mata kirinya langsung menusukkan pedangnya tepat di tengah leher koki wanita tersebut. Teriakan Shimi pun terdengar sangat memilukan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK !" teriak Naruto murka. Perlahan lahan Yami mulai meraba hatinya..

Hido yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya tersenyum keji. Dia mencabut pedangnya dari leher Shimi dan menaruh di bahunya.

"Hai bocah..kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" kata Hido dengan nada mengejek. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya "..Apa kau marah ketika wanita tua ini kubunuh ?"

Mata Naruto perlahan lahan memerah..

"Oi Gaki ! sial ! Yami..jangan kuasai dia di sini !"

"Tenang Kurama..aku hanya membuat Naruto menjadi lebih kuat.."

Kurama menggeram marah mendengar suara Yami 'Keparat kau !'

Sementara di tempat Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi..

"Sialan..kenapa mereka tahu jalur perjalanan kita sensei ?!" tanya Sasuke. Dia pun melemparkan 10 shurikennya ke arah dua pasukan musuh yang menyerang ke arahnya. semuanya tepat menancap di organ vital mereka..

"Aku tidak tahu.." Kakashi kini sedang menendang salah seorang pasukan musuh. Tiba tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang pasukan musuh yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah punggung Kakashi.

DUAAKHH ! "Adaw..kejantananku.." kata orang itu dan akhirnya tumbang dengan memegang kejantanannya. Di depannya berdiri Sakura dengan wajah kesal

"Orang orang ini menyebalkan !" kata Sakura. Kakashi segera merapal jutsunya "Aku pinjam jutsumu Sasuke, **KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

Kakashi dengan cepat membuka maskernya dan menyemburkan sebuah bola api besar ke arah belasan pasukan musuh yang berlari ke arah mereka..Sasuke dan Sakura memiringkan wajah mereka..

Kakashi yang dengan cepat menutup kembali maskernya menoleh ke arah dua muridnya tersebut "Ada apa ?"

'Aku penasaran dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik masker itu..' batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sementara di tempat Naruto..

Hido tersenyum keji. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika melihat pelindung kepala yang dipakai Naruto "Ow..ternyata raja Carezel meminta bantuan shinobi Konoha untuk melindungi putrinya ya ? haha..kawan menyerang kawan.."

! Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar kata kata Hido "Apa maksudmu sialan !"

"Haha..jangan terbawa emosi bocah..biarkan yang mati terlelap dengan tenang. Mungkin memang di sini ajal mereka.."

BLUB..BLUB..BLUB..chakra merah mulai merambat tubuh Naruto "Kau yang membunuh mereka ! dan kau mengatakan ajal mereka memang di sini ?!"

Hido sedikit waspada begitu melihat chakra berwarna merah yang muncul dari tubuh bocah bersurai kuning tersebut.

'Tidak mungkin..jangan jangan dia..'

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi dan kawan kawan sudah sangat terkepung. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Himitsu serta Daitan kini mengelilingi tempat kecil Shion dan melindunginya. Mereka berlima bahkan dikelilingi ratusan pasukan musuh..Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Bagimana ini sensei ?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Punya ide ?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya menggelengkan kepala. Kakashi pun segera membuka penutup mata kirinya.

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"** kata Sasuke dan langsung menembakkan puluhan bola api kecil dan langsung menghantam puluhan pasukan musuh. Kakashi segera membentuk segel tangan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah

"**RAITON : DOJO DENKI NO JUTSU !"**

BZZZTTT ! muncul kilatan kilatan petir di tanah yang disentuh Kakashi dan segera merambat ke tanah yang dipijak musuh. Belasan musuh tumbang dengan kilatan listrik di tubuh mereka.

Sakura melemparkan dua buah kunainya yang telah dilapisi kertas peledak. DUAAAR ! DUAAAR ! terjadi ledakan besar di kelompok musuh dan mengakibatkan terjadi sedikit kebakaran.

CRASSH ! CRASSH ! CRASSH ! Daitan dengan gaya bertarung khas seorang samurai menebas dengan cepat kepala para musuh. Seorang musuh mencoba menusuk punggungnya. Dengan cepat Daitan berbalik lalu menahan pedang musuh dengan pedangnya. Dia ayunkan pedangnya ke atas sehingga pedang musuh terlempar ke atas. Daitan menusuk leher musuh tadi dengan ujung pedangnya, sedangkan pedang musuh yang terlontar ke atas tadi ditangkapnya dan dia kini bertarung dengan gaya dua pedang.

"AAAKH !" terdengar erangan kesakitan dari arah penjagaan Himitsu. Semuanya langsung berlari menuju ke arah Himitsu.

Tampak pria berkacamata itu tertusuk di bagian bahu kanannya. Daitan langsung mencoba mencabut pedang yang menusuk tersebut perlahan lahan..

"AAAGGHH !" teriak Himitsu kesakitan.

"Tahan Himitsu..tahan.." kata Daitan.

"Daitan..arrghh..jangan perdulikan aku..nona Shion..nona Shion diculik !"

Semuanya langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Himitsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku..maafkan aku.."

"Lari ke arah mana para penculiknya !" tanya Sasuke cepat. Himitsu menunjuk ke arah belakang "Sepertinya ke belakang..tempat di mana cahaya petir tadi muncul.."

Tim 7 (kecuali Naruto) dan Daitan segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Himitsu. Mereka berlari menuju daerah rombongan belakang.

"Khekhekhe..aku tak percaya Jinchuriki Kyuubi ikut menjaga tuan putri Shion.." kata Hido dengan nada mengejek, namun beberapa keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya..

"BOS ! SHION DAN PERMATA RAI NO RYOKONYA SUDAH KAMI DAPATKAN !"

Hido menoleh ke arah kirinya. Tampak 3 anak buahnya berlari menuju ke arah belakang. Salah satunya menyeret Shion yang memberi perlawanan dan memberontak.

"Kalian..cepat bawa dia pergi !" teriak Hido. Naruto menoleh ke arah 3 anak buah Hido yang membawa Shion. Matanya menatap wajah Shion yang ketakutan..

'Shion..'

BLUB..BLUB..BLUB.. "Kalian.." kata Naruto dengan nada geram. Hido menelan ludahnya. Wajah kejamnya perlahan lahan memudar. Beberapa anak buahnya sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Gaki ! jangan terlalu terbawa emosi ! itu bisa mengambil alih kesadaranmu !" teriak Kurama. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Mata safirnya menatap dingin Kurama.

'Cih..Yami telah mengambil alih hatinya..' batin Kurama.

"AKU MINTA KEKUATANMU KURAMAAAAA !"

Hido segera merapal jurus **"RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"**

Hido mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto. Dari kedua telapak tangan itu keluar kilatan listrik seperti tembakan laser yang melesat lurus ke arah Naruto.

BLAAAARRR ! terjadi ledakan yang disertai kilatan kilatan listrik di tempat Naruto berdiri. Hido tersenyum kejam. Asap dan debu berterbangan di situ..

"GHAAAAA !" Naruto yang telah diselimuti chakra Kyuubi dengan satu ekor melesat maju ke arah Hido dan langsung meninju wajahnya. Hido pun terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak anak buahnya.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan ?!" teriak para pasukan Hido. Pasukan pemanah mencoba menembak tubuh Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat mengelaknya dan langsung menerjang para pasukan pemanah.

"Egghh.." salah seorang pasukan pemanah dicekik oleh Naruto. "Kau..pasukanmu yang telah membunuh Gizu..pasukanmu yang telah memanah teman baruku !" Naruto semakin mempererat cekikannya.

"MATI KAU KEPARAT !" Naruto langsung mematahkan tulang leher orang tersebut. Para pasukan yang lain segera lari berhamburan ke belakang karena takut melihat pemandangan tadi. Naruto menoleh ke kiri. Tampak 3 anak buah Hido yang membawa Shion tadi lari menuju tebing.

Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuh orang yang dibunuhnya dan membuat rasengan dengan chakra merah Kyuubi melalui bunshinnya.

"Grrr..MATILAH KALIAN SIALAN !" Naruto langsung melesat menuju 3 orang anak buah itu. Salah seorang langsung maju dan mencoba menahan Naruto dnagn pedangnya, itu sia sia..

TRAAAKHH ! orang itu langsung terpental ke atas akibat daya serangan **Kurama Rasengan** Naruto. Kaki kanan Naruto langsung menendang orang yang memegang Shion. Orang itu terpental dan menabrak dinding tebing. Sedangkan yang satunya mencoba melarikan diri. Naruto langsung melompat di depan orang tersebut dan menghantam leher orang itu dengan sikutnya. Naruto melihat ke atas. Anak buah Hido yang tadi terlempar ke atas kini jatuh dan beberapa centi lagi akan menghantam tanah, Naruto langsung melompat ke arahnya dan menendang secara datar perutnya. Musuh tersebut pun langsung terpelanting beberapa meter hingga menabrak sebuah gerobak pembawa senjata rombongan Gaki Toppa.

Anak buah Hido yang tadi memegangi Shion bergerak kesakitan di tempat dia terpelanting. Dia mencoba bangkit namun tidak bisa. Salah seorang kawannya berlari menuju ke arah area pelarian.

"Hei, bantu aku !" teriaknya. Temannya berhenti dan menatapnya "Keh..kau..cih..parah sekali." temannya tersebut pun menolongnya dan membantu mengangkatnya berdiri.

"Tampaknya tulang pinggulmu patah.." kata temannya tersebut. "Ugh..aku tahu.." anak buah Hido itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju tempurnya "Tapi kita masih mendapatkan ini.." katanya sambil menunjukkan batu Rai no Ryoko.

Hido yang setengah sadar langsung dipapah oleh dua anak buahnya dan mereka pun melarikan diri keluar dari lembah tanah hitam. Hido menoleh ke belakang. Mata kejinya menatap Naruto yang berdiri di samping sang putri..

"Cih.." gumamnya, dia pun kembali melihat ke depan.

TRAANG ! Sasuke pun menahan dua pedang yang menghunus ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Kakashi dan Daitan menendang dua pasukan musuh tersebut. "Itu Naruto dan Shion !" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah keduanya "A-apa itu di tubuh Naruto ?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menahan napasnya 'Kyuubi..'

Shion yang menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto mencoba memegang tangan sang Uzumaki. Naruto tiba tiba terjatuh dan chakra merah di tubuhnya langsung hilang..Shion segera mendekati Naruto..

"Naruto..Naruto..bangun ! bangun Naruto !" kata Shion sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah sampai.

"Apa yang terjadi Shion-sama ?!" tanya Sakura. Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengusap air matanya dan kemudian menceritakan yang terjadi. Dimulai dari kalahnya Himitsu melawan 3 pasukan musuh sampai mengamuknya Naruto dalam mode kyuubi dengan satu ekor. Kakashi tertegun mendengarnya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke.." kata Kakashi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia masih menatap kehancuran dari rombongan Gaki Toppa walaupun semua musuh sudah berhasil dihancurkan dan sisanya melarikan diri..

"Tujuan mereka menculik Shion.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Mereka mengambil permata Rai no Ryoko juga !" kata Shion yang rupanya mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Kakashi melirik ke belakang sekilas dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Asap, api yang membakar, mayat yang bergelimpangan serta sisa sisa rombongan dan propertinya menghiasi kejadian ini.

"Ya..itu juga.." kata Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah mayat penyanyi istana yang tergeletak di samping sebuah gitar yang hancur..

"Pertanyaannya adalah..siapa pengkhianat yang membocorkan rute rahasia kita kepada musuh ?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Sang pengkhianat menahan tawa di hatinya..

TBC

Author Note :

Yahahaha *evillaugh* inilah bagian yang paling saya suka. Bermain tebak tebakan dengan para Readers. Dengan mengikuti pertanyaan Sasuke saya bertanya, Siapa pengkhianat yang membocorkan rute perjalanan Gaki Toppa kepada musuh ?!

Dn sang pengkhianat menahan tawa di hatinya..

Yap..intrik problem sudah saya munculkan. Dan secuil serangan gerilya dari pasukan musuh sudah saya ceritakan. Ng..bagaimana NaruShionnya..ah, berikan pendapat anda teman teman.

Yap, untuk teman saya GazzeLE VR, saya terinspirasi dari situ..tetapi saya sudah mengubahnya, tidak ada tanah tanah yang muncul ke atas seperti di Movie..

Untuk penggabungan chap mungkin agak susah untuk dilakukan karena semua chap sudah saya beri title. Tenang saja brother-sister..saya akan berusaha update cepat terus agar tidak menghilangkan cita rasa cerita.

Hm, untuk ide ending cerita ini sudah saya pikirkan Guest. Saya harap dapat memberikan ending yang bagus nanti nanti nantinya…*karena masih jauh*

Terima kasih atas review, saran dan kritiknya. Top and good untuk kalian semua. Pokoknya kalian 'The Best Readers"..

Saya harap fic ini terus menghibur anda semua. Menghilangkan sedikit rasa beban ataupun sedihdi hati anda semua. Akhir kata Redares..

See you and please review.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update

Hatake Kakashi :

**Raiton : Dojo Denki no jutsu**. Jutsu elemen petir milik Kakashi . Sang Jounin membuat aliran listrik di tangan kirinya (seperti Chidori) namun listrik listrik tersebut dia alirkan ke tanah dan merambat melalui media tersebut.

Hido :

**Raiton : Shottosutoreto**. Jutsu elemen petir milik Hido. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya (bergaya seperti kamehameha) dan mengeluarkan listrik yang berbentuk lurus mendatar seperti tembakan laser.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Ah..Rai no Ryoko..setahun yang lalu aku tidak melihatmu dan kerinduan ini semakin dalam. Hm, bahasaku sangat puitis.."/ "..Rombongan perjalanan ritual Gaki Toppa diserang pasukan pemberontakan adik anda di lembah Kokushokudo.."/ "Hem..dasar para pengawal tidak berguna.."/ "Apa menurutmu dia menginginkan tahta raja, Himitsu-san ?"/ "..Dengan kekuatan tiga permata tersebut maka sang Raja konon katanya dapat mengeluarkan permata dari tubuhnyayang digunakan sebagai senjata dan tameng pertahanan. Dengan kekuatan yang hampir setingkat dewa sang raja membangun kerajaan Jueru hingga makmur sampai sekarang.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 20 : Three Power of The Jewel

"..Dewa ?"


	20. Chapter 20

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruShion for this arc, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Acara hiburan di malam yang tenang ternyata akan memulainya penyerangan secara tiba tiba oleh pasukan gerilya musuh. Rombongan Gaki Toppa pun dihancurkan di lembah tanah hitam. Setelah kengerian itu selesai dan permata Rai no Ryoko berhasil dicuri, ada bahaya dari dalam yang datang. Sang pengkhianat ! sang pengkhianat yang tertawa di hatinya..

Chapter 20 : Three power of The Jewel

Gunung Hisamatsu adalah sebuah pegunungan hijau yang terletak 1 kilometer dari kerajaan Jueru. Gunung yang katanya adalah tempat di mana para monyet hutan terganas bermukim ini memiliki puluhan gua yang tersembunyi di bilik bilik pepohonan. Salah satunya gua yang bernama 'Hatare', markas besar pemberontak kerajaan Jueru dan tempat pembuatan senjata serta strategi.

Carezel Mitei adalah seorang pemuda berusia 27 tahun yang memilki paras tampan dan mempunyai kharismatik yang dapat menyihir orang orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sayangnya, adik dari raja Carezel keempat ini mempunyai sisi sangat negative di hatinya. Menginginkan harta, kekuasaan dan jangan lupa..kekuatan !

Mata hijau Mitei menatap peta perperangan antara dirinya dan sang kakak. Bibir tipis ranumnya tersenyum licik. "Heh..sungguh keberanian yang hebat kakakku mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.." Mitei mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang telah disiapkan pelayannya "Tapi keputusanmu salah, Aniki.."

Terdengar salah seorang pasukannya berlari ke ruang utama dengan napas terengah engah. Orang itu langsung bersujud khidmat dan mengangkat kepalanya "Mitei-sama..pasukan Jenderal Hido sudah kembali. Nampaknya pasukan penyergap kita kalah telak !"

Mitei tersenyum "Ah..tidak seperti biasanya Jenderal hebatku datang dengan kehancuran.." pemuda itu meminum coklatnya "..Hm..lezat. Dan suruh dia kemari secepatnya.."

Orang yang disuruh Mitei mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan utama. Mitei kembali meminum cangkir coklatnya.

Hido masuk dengan balutan di kaki kanan serta dadanya. Dia langsung menunduk hormat walapun dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhya. Mitei menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan terlalu formal Hido-san..kau sudah kuanggap keluarga. Jadi, apa hasilnya ?"

Hido mengeluarkan permata Rai no Ryoko dari saku bajunya. Mitei menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang sarkatik dan berjalan perlahan mengambil permata tersebut

"Ah..Rai no Ryoko..setahun yang lalu aku tidak melihatmu dan kerinduan ini semakin dalam. Hm, bahasaku sangat puitis.." Mitei memasukkan permata itu di saku bajunya "..Sang putri cantik kita ?" tanya Mitei.

Hido menggelengkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku Mitei-kun..kami gagal membawanya, ternyata Raja Carezel meminta bantuan shinobi Konoha untuk menjaga keponakanmu.."

Mitei menggelengkan kepalanya lalu perlahan lahan duduk dengan anggun di kursinya "Hmm..Konoha ya ? tampaknya pikiran kami sama..ya ya, tidak apa apa. Cepat atau lambat keponakanku yang cantik itu akan datang kepadaku sambil berkata "Paman, aku lebih menyayangimu dari pada Tou-san..jadi terima lah darahku.." hehe, aku tidak sabar menunggu itu. Baiklah Hido-san, kau boleh beristirahat.."

Hido mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih tatih meninggalkan ruang utama. Mitei tersenyum melihatnya

"Dasar orang tidak berguna.." gumam sang pemuda tampan tersebut lalu kembali meminum coklat hangatnya.

.

.

.

Sisa sisa rombongan Gaki Toppa kini sudah mendekati kerajaan Jueru sejauh 1 kilometer. Para paukan yang bisa bertahan hanya sekitar dua puluhan. Hampir semua permata dan bahan makanan dicuri serta dihancurkan. Alat alat musik rusak serta para koki dan tim penghibur banyak yang merenggang nyawa.

Naruto menendang batu batu kerikil di jalannya. Dia menghela napasnya. Mata safirnya menatap cakrawala langit yang cerah. Dia menoleh ke arah Shion yang sedang menundukkan kepala ke bawah..

"Heh..su-sudah kubilang..hanya kau yang bisa membuat tuan putri tersenyum.." Naruto tersentak. Dia teringat kata kata terakhir Gizu sebelum meninggal. Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan sedih..

'Gomen Gizu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membuat dia tersenyum..'

Hari pun menjelang sore. Rombongan Gaki Toppa kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang kerajaan Jueru. Penjaga yang menjaga gerbang depan segera mengabari semua rakyat dan juga keluarga istana.

"Baginda raja Carezel-sama, rombongan tuan putri Shion sudah sampai ke kerajaan kita !" kata salah seorang prajurit kerajaan dengan sopan. Carezel keempat, pria setengah baya berusia 35 tahun. Wajah bijaksana dengan model brewokan di janggut dan kumisnya. Rambut yang persis seperti Shion (jangan lupakan brewokannya) dan mata hitam yang sangat tegas. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tanda bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut.

Permaisuri raja Carezel, sekaligus ibundanya Shion, Carezel Hinari menutup mata lentiknya dan memanjatkan doa kepada sang Maha Kuasa. Dia sedikit mengelap air mata di pipinya. Perasaan bahagia yang memuncak di seluk jiwanya.

"..Dan ada kabar buruk tuan.." kata prajurit itu melanjutkan. Ekspresi bahagia sang Raja dan permaisuri terhenti seketika.

"Apa itu ?" tanya raja Carezel

"..Rombongan perjalanan ritual Gaki Toppa diserang pasukan pemberontakan adik anda di lembah Kokushokudo.." kata prajurit itu menjelaskan. Sang raja dan ratu langsung menahan napasnya. Sangat was was dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa Shion-sama selamat ?" tanya salah seorang kakek berusia 74 tahun dengan wajah putih yang berkeriput dan mata sipit yang licik, dia adalah penasihat raja yang bernama Kimido.

Prajurit itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya..tuan putri selamat Kimido-sama.."

Sang raja dan ratu pun menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya putri semata wayang mereka selamat dari marabahaya.

.

.

.

Semua warga yang sebenarnya pertama kali ingin menyoraki dan mengadakan pesta penyambutan kedatangan rombongan Gaki Toppa langsung terdiam. Mereka sangat terkejut dan shock melihat rombongan tersebut yang bisa dibilang sangat hancur dan berantakan. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya.

Kerajaan Jueru memang indah. Rata rata rumah para penduduk sudah setingkat istana, dihiasi dengan model jalan serta tatanan kota seperti zaman Eropa pertengahan (Eropa klasik), Naruto langsung berpikir 'Istana rajanya bagaimana ya-ttebayo ?'

Di depan gerbang istana sang ayah dan sang ibu memeluk Shion dengan pelukan erat. Permaisuri bahkan harus mengelap air matanya beberapa kali saking bahagianya.

"Gomen Shion..Tou-san tidak bisa menunggumu di depan gerbang.." kata Raja Carezel dengan nada sedih. Dia sangat memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa Tou-san. Tou-san sudah menunggu di depan gerbang istana.." kata Shion. Dia membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan erat.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Shion beruntung memiliki seseorang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Shion beruntung masih memiliki kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu. Kasih sayang orang tua..Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian memandang ke atas. Memandang istana raja Carezel yang benar benar mewah..

'Benar benar megah dattebayo..' gumam Naruto takjub. Istana Carazel menjulang sangat tinggi bahkan menyaningi tinggi bukit Hyouko. Bentuk gerbangnya sangat mewah, dengan ukiran yang meliuk liuk dan tidak kaku, ditambah permata permata yang menghiasi di puncak pagar dengan tinggi pagar sekitar 14 meter.

Mata safir Naruto beralih ke halaman luas istana. Rumput rumput yang rapi. Taman bunga yang indah serta patung patung yang berseni tinggi, jangan lupa para permata yang selalu menghiasinya. Serta sebuah pancuran air berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 25 meter dengan tinggi lompatan air yang menyaingi tinggi pagar istana.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Carazel. Maafkan saya yang telah gagal menjaga rombongan kita tetap utuh seperti saat berangkat. Saya sangat menyesal kepada diri saya sendiri.." kata Daitan sambil membungkukkan badan dengan hormat di depan Raja Carazel.

"Saya juga minta maaf Carazel-sama karena terlalu lemah melindungi Shion-sama dan hampir membuat tuan putri celaka.." kata Himitsu dengan gayanya yang sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa apa..yang penting putriku masih bisa melihat seluruh keindahan negerinya dan pulang dengan selamat..lagi pula.." raja Carazel menatap perban di bahu Himitsu "..Kalian juga sudah melindunginya dengan sangat baik.."

"Kami juga minta maaf karena sebagai penjaga tuan putri dan secara tidak langsung sebagai penjaga rombongan gagal dalam menjalankan tugas.." kata Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Hormat bodoh !" kata Sasuke sambil menekan punggung Naruto ke bawah.

"Jadi aku tidak akan membayar uang pembayaran misi kalian ?" tanya Raja Carazel

Kakashi dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar perkataan sang raja. Tim 7 pun mengangkat tubuh mereka

"Hahaha..lihat ekspresi kalian..tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda, ayo masuk bersama kami para ninja Konoha. Nanti malam ada pesta besar besaran dalam rangka penyambutan datangnya kembali rombongan perjalanan ritual Gaki Toppa dan anakku, Carezel Shion.." kata raja Carezel dengan ramah. Dia pun dengan kharismatik yang hangat mempersilahkan tim 7 untuk masuk ke gerbangnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan, Naruto.." kata Sakura begitu melihat Naruto yang menjejakkan kakinya di atas rumput halus halaman istana.

"Wao..halus sekali.." kata Naruto, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura "..Mau coba Sakura-chan ?"

Sakura hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto..

"Hem..dasar para pengawal tidak berguna.."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura. Di belakang mereka berjalan seorang kakek tua putih yang sudah berkeriput dan tanpa rambut. Mata liciknya menatap ke arah Himitsu dan Daitan "..Mengawal saja tidak becus !"

Naruto menautkan alisnya, dia berbisik ke telinga Sakura "Hei Sakura-chan..aku tidak suka dengan orang itu.." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Aku juga.." bisik Sakura. Sasuke hanya melirik keduanya dan kembali melihat orang tua berkeriput itu yang kini berjalan lebih cepat dari mereka dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang raja..

"Hei paman kacamata.." Naruto berbisik kepada Himitsu yang berjalan di depan kanannya "..Siapa sih orang tua bermata licik itu.."

Himitsu menoleh ke arah orang tua yang dimaksud Naruto. Dia tertawa kecil..

"Kenapa kau tertawa-ttebayo ?"

Himitsu tersenyum "Dia adalah penasihat raja, Naruto-kun..namanya Kimido-sama. Orangnya memang agak licik, itu sudah dikenal sejak dia menjabat sebagai penasihat raja dari raja Carezel kedua. Kimido-sama selalu melakukan cara apapun bahkan cara yang kejam untuk kepentingan kerajaan Jueru.."

"Apa menurutmu dia menginginkan tahta raja, Himitsu-san ?" tanya Sasuke. Himitsu menautkan alisnya, seperti berpikir.

"Emm..tidak baik membicarakan orang tua itu. Tetapi ada desas desus kalau beliau sangat menginginkan titel raja kelima. Yah, kita tahu sistem kerajaan monarki seperti kerajaan Jueru. Yang menjadi raja adalah yang memiliki darah keturunan.." Himitsu terdiam sejenak "..Tapi beliau dikenal sebagai orang yang setia kepada raja, dari raja kedua hingga raja Carezel yang sekarang, yang keempat.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. 'Apa dia mencurigai Kimido-san sebagai orang yang membocorkan rahasia rute dattebayo ?' batin Naruto.

~TBT~

Naruto menatap lukisan lukisan indah dan berukuran besr di ruang tengah istana (yang bisa dibilang sangat amat luas) dengan takjub. Naruto berhenti ketika dia menatap lukisan yang menampilkan sesosok wanita menanggalkan pakaiannya di tepi sungai. Dalam lukisan itu terlihat punggungnya yang bersih dan belahan pantatnya yang seksi. Naruto menutup hidungnya menahan gejolak yang mengalir di lubang hidungnya. Naruto membaca judul lukisan tersebut..

"Kesaksian sang sungai..judul yang kurang tepat-ttebayo. Yang bagus itu gejolak pria atau hidup itu indah..atau.."

"Itu adalah lukisan karya Mitei-san yang melukis Shion-sama sewaktu berumur 10 tahun. Shion-sama waktu itu ingin mandi di sungai permata biru Jueru.."

"WEEEKKH ?!"Naruto memegang kepalanya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Himitsu yang tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Saya tertarik dengan perubahan judul yang kau buat, Naruto-kun.."

"WEEEKHH ?!" Naruto langsung cengengesan tidak jelas "Itu tadi hanya pemikiranku saja-ttebayo.."

'Untung bukan si paman samurai..kalau dia..' Naruto menelan ludahnya 'Uzumaki Naruto tewas karena lehernya ditebas seorang samurai. Penyebabnya karena dia mengubah judul sebuah lukisan'..AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEPERTI ITU DATTEBAYOO !'

Saat itu muncul Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah tomat di tangan kanannya..

"Wah Teme.." Naruto sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan "Kau menemukan harta kesukaan lidahmu di sini ya ?"

"Tampaknya kau mencoba mengubah topik Dobe.."

Pelipis Naruto berdecit 'KAMPRET KAU SASUKEEE !'

"Hei Himitsu.." sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Naruto, Sasuke dan Himitsu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak di tengah ruangan berdiri sang penasihat raja, Kimido tua..

"Ada apa Kimido-sama ?" tanya Himitsu sopan. Kimido mendengus dan mata kecilnya yang licik menyipit "..Aku bertanya, kenapa rute perjalanan kalian bisa bocor ke tangan musuh ?"

Himitsu menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf sebelumnya Kimido-san. Dalam masalah itu saya tidak tahu..dan menurut hati saya bahwa ada mata mata musuh di lingkungan kerajaan. Seseorang yang bermuka dua.."

Mata keji Kimido menatap tajam wajah sopan Himitsu. Himitsu membetulkan kacamatanya "..Jika berasumsi seperti itu kita harus melakukan penyelidikan. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah dan langsung menuduh.." hening..

Himitsu langsung membungkukkan badannya "Saya rasa suasana mulai tidak enak..saya pergi dulu Kimido-sama.." Himitsu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke "..Saya pergi dulu Naruto-kun..Sasuke-kun.."

"I..iya.." kata Naruto pelan. Himitsu pun berjalan ke arah Kimido dan bermaksud pergi lewat pintu yang baru saja dipakai Kimido. Kimido segera menghadang jalan Himitsu..

"Aku sedang menyelidik, Himitsu.." kata Kimido dengan nada kesal.

Himitsu menatapnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia pun berjalan melewati Kimido yang mendesah kesal "Dasar pengawal tidak berguna !" umpat orang tua tersebut. Dia pun duduk di salah satu kursi berukuran besar yang berwarna merah dengan hiasan permata di tepinya. Kimido menatap kedua shinobi Konoha tersebut.

"Kesaksian sang sungai, salah satu karya terbaik Carezel Mitei, adik Raja keempat dan pemimpin pemberontakan gerilya kerajaan Juere..aku sangat menyayangkan kenapa bocah tampan seperti dia keluar dari jalur kebangsawanan dan berusaha merebut posisi kakaknya.." kata Kimido sambil menggosok tongkat kayunya.

"Karena dia menginginkannya.." kata Sasuke singkat. Kimido menatap Sasuke dengan mata licik tajamnya.

"Heh..mungkin kau benar anak muda..jujur saja, aku sangat menyayangi anak itu sejak dia masih merangkak untuk berpindah dari satu tempat.." Kimido menghela napasnya "..Mungkin juga ini kesalahanku yang tidak menanamkan rasa kesetiaan di hatinya..

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan begitu mendengar kata "Aku sangat menyayanginya" dari mulut Kimido. Tampak mata mereka memancarkan sebuah pikiran yang sama..

'Apa si tua Kimido ini pengkhianatnya..' itu lah isi batin duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Dengarkan wahai ninja Konoha..akan kuberitahu kenapa Mitei menjadi pemberontak dan ingin memiliki kekuatan lebih ke dirinya.." Kimido mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai ruangan tersebut.

"Ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau raja pertama Carezel membangun daerah indah ini menjadi kerajaan dengan bantuan 2 permata dan semangkok darah. Ketiga bahan tersebut disebut 'Tiga Kekuatan Permata'..Raja pertama melakukan ritualnya di bukit Geiken, yang berada di timur Hutan Hozu, dengan jarak 200 meter dari batas kerajaan yang sekarang. Sedangkan Hutan Hozu merupakan hutan luas yang mengelilingi kerajaan kami.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diceritakan si Kimido tua..

"..Dengan kekuatan tiga permata tersebut maka sang Raja konon katanya dapat mengeluarkan permata dari tubuhnya yang digunakan sebagai senjata dan tameng pertahanan. Dengan kekuatan yang hampir setingkat dewa sang raja membangun kerajaan Jueru hingga makmur sampai sekarang.."

"Se-setingkat.." Naruto tidak mampu meneruskan kata katanya..

"..Dewa ?" sambung Sasuke. Kimido menghela napasnya

"Mungkin..itu hanya legenda, seperti kekuatan sang pencipta dunia Shinobi Rikudou sannin.."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa saja tiga kekuatan permata itu ?" tanya Sasuke. Kimido tersenyum..

"Yang pertama, permata segitiga berwarna putih bening seperti kaca, Fuu no Matsu..permata ini selalu disimpan di ruang besar kerajaan, simbol dari menunggunya para pembesar kepada sang pelaksana ritual Gaki Toppa yang melakukan perjalanan ke luar kerajaan..permata ini dikelilingi 5 permata yang memiliki 5 warna..warna kuning, merah, biru, hijau dan putih.."

"Yang kedua, permata Rai no Ryoko. Permata segi lima dengan warna ungu. Simbol dari perjalanan dan pemberkatan Gaki Toppa. Permata ini selalu dibawa oleh sang ritual jika Gaki Toppa dilakukan. Permata ini dikelilingi 5 permata yang memiliki 5 warna..warna cokelat, jingga, ungu tua, kelabu dan hitam.."

"Yang terakhir adalah darah sang peramal kebenaran..semangkok darah sang peramal kebenaran akan menyempurnakan kekuatan dari tiga permata..dua permata suci itu akan dicelupkan ke mangkok yang berisi darah sang peramal kebenaran dan dengan melakukan segel maka 2 permata itu akan merasuk ke dalam tubuh sang penerima.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Apa sang peramal kebenaran itu putri Shion ?"

Kimido menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sesuatu yang kuat pun terasa menghantam perut Naruto..

Jadi Shion benar benar dalam bahaya !

.

.

.

"Ya ya..pasang bom kertas itu di situ.."

Hido kini mengkomandani para pasukannya membuat jebakan besar bagi kerajaan Jueru. Dia memperhatikan hasil karyanya dan tersenyum. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hido pun menoleh ke belakang..

"Sudah di tahap akhir heh ?"

Hido menaikkan alisnya "Inuzuka Teru..tangan kanan Danzo dari Konoha.." Hido pun melirik di samping orang tersebut. Di situ berdiri Mitei sambil memringkan kepalanya

"Yah Teru..tak kusangka Konoha juga membantu Anikiku..apa Konoha memang selalu pecah seperti itu ?" tanya Mitei. Inuzuka Teru, seorang Anbu Root dengan wajah dingin dan sebuah tato khas Inuzuka di kedua pipinya tersenyum

"Danzo dan Hokage-sama memang selalu berlainan prinsip..tetapi tidak apa apa.." Teru melangkah ke depan sambil menatap bom bom kertas tersebut..

"Danzo-sama sudah mengizinkan untuk membunuh para shinobi Konoha yang membantu kakakmu, Mitei-san.."

Mitei tersenyum..

Serangan habis habisan dimulai ! sebuah konspirasi politik Konoha yang besar !

TBC

Author Note :

Yahahaha..tebak tebakan si pengkhianat masih berlangsung.

Daitan ? Himitsu ? Kimido ? atau info dari Inuzuka Teru (Anbu Root), atau bahkan cerita romance misalnya istrinya raja Carezel yang berkhianat karena mencintai adik iparnya yang tampan ?

Di chap lalu saya sudah membuat hints si pengkhianat. Kunci dari penyergapan dan rencana pen-cu-li-kan *penekanan pada penculikan*.

Tentang power Naruto memang masih setingkat Genin. Seperti kata Gaara, semakin kuat perasaan bencimu maka kekuatanmu semakin meningkat *sejenis itu lah katanya, PLAK*

Dan satu lagi..untuk pair NaruShion memang khusus di arcini saja..mungkin main pair masih NaruHina.. *kalau saya gak berubah pikiran*

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya Readers, sarannya, kritiknya dan apa apa apa apapun itu..

Last..

Jaa dan mohon reviewnya..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Menari.."/ 'Naruto memang payah soal cinta..terlalu bodoh..'/"Ada apa Gaki ? hei, putar kakimu ke kiri..ya, seperti itu.."/ "Dari mana kau belajar menari ?"/ "Saya berhasil menangkap salah satu pasukan Mitei-sama !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 21 : The Big Assault !

"Mitei-sama akan menyerangmu habis habisan besok siang ! tepat pada tengah hari. Serangan besar besaran akan kami lakukan dan kami akan mengambil permata Fuu no Matsu serta menculik anakmu.."


	21. Chapter 21

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruShion for this arc, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Tim 7 bersama rombongan Gaki Toppa sudah sampai di kerajaan paling indah di dunia shinobi. The Jueru Kingdom. Dengan pertemuan pertama kali dengan Raja Carezel yang ramah, sang Ratu yang lembut dan menawan serta sang penasihat yang berprinsip garis keras..suspen dari sang pengkhianat semakin banyak..Kimido sang penasihat pun menceritakan sebuah legenda yang mengerikan..kekuatan tiga permata yang katanya setingkat kekuatan dewa !

Chapter 21 : The Big Assault !

Pesta penyambutan datangnya kembali rombongan Gaki Toppa memang benar benar sang raja laksanakan. Dengan dekorasi yang indah dan tentu saja, permata permata yang bertaburan di ruang pesta yang sangat amat luas menambahkan kesan elegan kerajaan penghasil permata tersebut. Hiasan hiasan berbentuk kain yang telah dilapisi 8 macam permata dibentangkan di langit langit ruangan dan di dinding dinding bangunan. Sebuah patung penghormatan kepada Raja Carezel pertama dengan posisi menengadahkan kedua tangan ke atas dihiasi 120 permata yang penuh dengan kilauan warna.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia kini memakai gaun pesta yang tidak lazim untuk para shinobi dan ninja. Kerajaan Jueru memang lebih terkesan seperti Eropa klasik, dengan jas jas hitam bagi pria dan gaun gaun mewah yang anggun dan elegan bagi wanitanya.

Muncul sosok rupawan Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai jas berwarna biru gelap. Sakura yang memakai gaun dengan warna merah muda yang lembut harus menahan teriakan fansgirlnya. Uchiha Sasuke memang benar benar membelai hatinya.

Di atas panggung utama acara berdiri sang penasihat raja. Kepala botak, kulit putih yang berkeriput dan jangan lupa, mata kecil yang licik serta kejam. Dia melebarkan tangannya dan memberikan kata sambutan lalu langsung mempersilahkan Raja Carezel 4 mengatakan petuahnya.

Sang raja dengan antusias menyapa para rakyatnya (yang Naruto yakini kaya semua) dan memberikan penghormatan khusus kepada Himitsu dan Daitan, 2 pengawal pribadi Shion dan penghargaan kepada sang putri sendiri. Sang Raja memberikan hadiah permata berbentuk segi empat dengan keempat sisinya dihaluskan sehingga tidak terlalu lancip. Warna permata kecil itu adalah kuning kepucatan, hampir sama dengan warna sang tuan putri.

"Dan saya juga memberikan penghormatan dan ucapan terima kasih kepada para shinobi Konoha yang telah menjaga anak saya selama perjalanan pulang rombongan Gaki Toppa kita !" teriak Raja Carezel 4 sambil dengan antusias menunjuk kelompok Tim 7. Naruto dengan khas cengirannya menggaruk kepala. Sakura menyikut rusuknya, sang Haruno agak malu dengan sikap Uzumaki Naruto.

Sementara sensei mereka, Kakashi-sensei kini dikelilingi para biduan kerajaan. Mereka semua bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang majemuk tetapi satu makna..

Wajah asli di balik topengmu bagaimana sih ?!

"Acara selanjutnya adalah acara khas penyambutan rombongan Gaki Toppa. Dansa bersama pasangan !" teriak sang pembawa acara. Semua yang berada di situ bertepuk tangan kecuali Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang agak bingung.

"Pemain musik. Alunkan iramanya !" teriak sang pembawa acara. Irama santai, slow dan romantika pun mulai mengalun.

Raja Carezel dengan cepat menarik tubuh istrinya ke rangkulan hangat dan langsung memutarnya dengan pelan. Semua rakyat Jueru tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Para wanita menahan teriakannya karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu romantis.

Sementara Kakashi harus menahan kesakitan di kedua lengannya karena ada sekitar belasan wanita yang dibagi menjadi dua sisi menarik tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya untuk diajak berdansa.

"SINI BIAR KAKASHI SAMA AKU !"

"AKU SAJA ! KAU TIDAK COCOK !"

"LIHAT ! KAKASHI MENATAP DADAKU !"

"TIDAK ! KAKASHI MENATAP PAHAKU YANG MULUS !"

'Dia memang mesum dattebayo..' batin Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Dua rekan setimnya tidak ada di sampingnya.

'Lho, ke mana mereka-ttebayo ?' batin Naruto bingung.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah depan. Tempat di mana para pasangan berdansa dengan anggunnya. Salah satunya Sasuke dan Sakura.

'WEEEKHH ?! SASUKE BISA ROMANTIS DATTEBAYO ?! GAK..GAK MUNGKIN..' Naruto memegang kepalanya 'APA SASUKE TERKENA JUTSU MEMATIKAN YAITU JATUH CINTA ?!'

"Untuk pemimpin rombongan Gaki Toppa, Shion-sama..silahkan berjalan dan memilih langsung pasangan anda.." kata sang pembawa acara. Naruto menoleh ke arah panggung. Tampak Shion dengan gaun putih sucinya turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke arah..

'ARAHKU ?!' batin Naruto shock. Semua cowok yang mengharapkan keberuntungan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Memang hanya dia sendirian saja. Tidak ada orang di dekatnya..

Shion menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang telah dilapisi sarung tangan putih. Mata lentik bonekanya menatap tajam ke safir Naruto. Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Apa-ttebayo ?" tanya Naruto bodoh. Shion menahan napasnya dan langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan menubrukkan badannya ke badan sang Uzumaki.

"Menari.." kata Shion singkat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Alunan merdu musik yang berirama pelan masih bersenandung dengan santai..

Sasuke melirik ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Bibirnya melengkung tipis membentuk senyuman. Sakura yang menyadarinya menoleh ke arah lirikan Sasuke dan ikut tersenyum.

'Naruto memang payah soal cinta..terlalu bodoh..'

Naruto dan Shion kini bertatap tatapan dalam gerakan tarian yang lembut dan anggun. Semua yang menyaksikan itu menahan napasnya. Terhanyut dalam gerakan indah Naruto-Shion.

"Yak..bagus Gaki.."

Olala, ternyata Naruto dibantu sang Bijuu ekor Sembilan.

"Kurama.."

"Ada apa Gaki ? hei, putar kakimu ke kiri..ya, seperti itu.."

"Dari mana kau belajar menari ?"

Terdengar suara dengusan yang tajam "Kau tidak perlu tahu.."

Perlahan lahan para pemain musik menaikkan temponya dengan cepat. Shion segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan putaran tubuhnya. Naruto yang masih agak kaku cukup sulit untuk mengimbanginya.

'Waduh..waduh..level meningkat dattebayo..'

Alunan musik pun semakin meningkat. Shion segera memutar badannya dan berusaha memiringkannya untuk ditahan lengan kanan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto yang belum siap terlambat menahan dan membuat Shion terlepas.

"SHION !" Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Shion sebelum badan sang tuan putri menghantam lantai ruangan.

Naruto yang tidak dalam keseimbangan prima tidak dapat menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri. Dia pun mengikuti acara jatuhnya Shion.

BRUUK ! sang Uzumaki pun menimpa badan Shion dan tanpa sengaja-ehem-mengecup bibir sang putri.

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Entah kenapa musik pun berhenti dan para pemain menganga tidak jelas. Sang pembawa acara pun ikutan mematung dan menganga. Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di tempat. Kakashi bahkan melongo dengan mata sayunya. Sang Raja dan Ratu menahan napas mereka..

Perlahan lahan Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Emmhh.." plok ! terdengar suara saat bibir keduanya dilepaskan. Shion segera mendorong tubuh Naruto dan segera berdiri. Naruto langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"GOMEN PUTRI ! TADI AKUTIDAK SENGA-"

"Arigatou !"

Semua shock mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Shion. Terima kasih untuk Naruto ?!

Dan perlahan lahan bibir sang putri tersenyum. Rona merah menjalar di pipi bonekanya. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan pesta. Suasana masih hening..Sasuke berjalan mendekati partnernya.

"Selamat menjadi menantu Raja.." gumam Sasuke datar.

'TEMEEEEE !' teriak Naruto di dalam hati sementara alunan musik kembali terdengar saat sang Raja memberikan tanda setelah beliau sadar.

.

.

.

Shion menahan napasnya di dalam kamar. Dia tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri dan rona merah menjalar ke wajahnya. Mengingat wajah Naruto di dekatnya dan mengecap bibirnya..

Tiba tiba raut wajah Shion berubah sedih. Dia, sang peramal kebenaran telah melihat masa depan Naruto..

Shion menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak sanggup jika itu benar benar terjadi. Sayangnya dia adalah sang peramal kebenaran yang ramalannya hampir tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja kekuatan itu masih tidak bisa sang putri kendalikan. Hanya muncul sesaat, saat saat tertentu.

Ramalan tentang Naruto masih terbayang bayang di benak Shion. Sang Uzumaki dalam pandangannya ia lihat sedang bertarung dengan sang paman-Carezel Mitei-dan kalah. Naruto tewas di tangan sang paman. Itu yang membuat Shion sedih..

Uzumaki Naruto telah memberikan pencahayaan di hatinya dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum sejak meninggalkan kerajaan. Kenapa sang pembawa senyuman harus merasakan..

TIDAK ! Shion mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia yakin pasti suatu saat ramalannya salah dan inilah ramalan yang salah tersebut. Kematian Naruto tidak akan terjadi !

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di meja pesta dengan tampang melongo. Mata safirnya menatap gerakan gerakan yang indah dari tarian para pasangan dan telinganya menangkap indahnya alunan irama musik yang dimainkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendekatinya dan duduk di meja tersebut.

"Ehem.." Sakura berdehem dan mulai menggoda..

'Dia juga suka menggodaku dengan Sasuke-kun. Saatnya menggodanya dengan tuan putri. CHAAA ! HABIS KAU NARUTO !'

"Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Eh ?" Sakura kebingungan ketika mendengar suara Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Apa ?! Sasuke menanyakan soal rasanya berciuman ?!

"Coba saja dengan Sakura-chan.." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

'DIA MENGGODAKU ! SIALAN KAU NARUTOOO ! TAPI BAGUS JUGA HEHEHE..AKU BISA SEMAKIN INTENS MENDEKATI SASUKE-KUN ! CHAAAAA !'

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke ambigu. Apa maksud Hn nya itu ?! iya atau tidak ?! ya, itu lah yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sakura.

Naruto menghela napasnya "Mungkin aku akan mati dattebayo.."

"Eh ?! kenapa ?!" tanya Sakura bingung.

"AKU AKAN DITEBAS DAITAN DENGAN SAMURAINYAAA !" teriak Naruto frustasi. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menutup mulut. Bukan karena shock tetapi menahan tawa. Sementara Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa untuk menjaga image Uchihanya.

Musik pesta masih megalun dengan ceria. Sang Raja dan sang Ratu masih menghentakkan kaki mereka di lantai mengikuti alunan irama musik. Sementara Kakashi harus menahan sakitnya karena begitu banyak wanita yang bernafsu untuk menari bersamanya.

Naruto menghela napasnya lagi. Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir minuman berwarna merah dengan hiasan permata di tangkai cangkir elegan tersebut.

Naruto menggenggam tangkai cangkir tersebut. Matanya menatap bayangannya sendiri yang tergerak di gerakan sang air merah. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya ke arah minuman. Goyangan di minuman tersebut terjadi, diikuti bayangan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto pun mengangkat cangkirnya dan bermaksud meminum minuman merah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat sang Raja mendekati ke arahnya.

"Hm..selamat malam shinobi Konoha.." sapa sang Raja ramah.

"OHOK ! OHOK !" Naruto tersedak minumannya. Sementara Sakura berusaha memasang senyuman manis agar kebodohan Naruto tidak merusak suasana dan Uchiha Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malam Carezel-sama.." kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Malam Ohok ! Carez-ohok ! maksud sa-ohok !"

Sasuke segera menepuk punggung Naruto. Sementara Sakura terus memasang senyum kakunya.

Naruto mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya "Ehm..maaf atas tadi Carezel-sama..saya…"

Raja Carezel dengan bijak menganggukkan kepalanya "Saya tahu..itu tidak penting.." sang raja tersenyum.

"Yang saya ingin bicarakan adalah soal hubungan anda, ehm maaf siapa nama anda ?"

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Seteguk ludah mengalir di kerongkongannya, sang jabrik kuning langsung berbisik ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku harus bagaimana ?" bisik Naruto. Memang tidak sopan.

"Jawab saja, 'aku lupa namaku'.." usul Sasuke.

"Kau gila !"

Naruto pun langsung menyengir "A-aku Uzumaki Naruto, Carezel-sama.."

"Nama yang bagus.." puji Carezel. Mata Naruto membulat. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji namanya, bukan ! tapi memujinya ! Naruto merasakan gejolak kegembiraan di lubuk hatinya. Keberadaan yang diakui. Keberadaannya sekarang mulai diakui.

"..Ehem, soal hubungan antara putriku dan dirimu.."

"AMPUN CAREZEL-SAMA ! CIUMAN BODOH TADI HANYA LAH SEBIAH KECELAKAAN ! KE-CE-LA-KA-AN !" dengan kurang ajarnya Naruto memberikan tekanan pada kata kecelakaan. Seolah olah Raja Carezel tidak tahu kata tersebut.

Raja Carezel tersenyum "..Jadi, apakah kau bersedia menjaga putriku dengan segenap hatimu ?"

"Habis.." bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto "Perintah dari raja, mutlak !"

Naruto menahan napasnya. Dia tidak ingin ini adalah salah satu kegiatan paling menyeramkan di dunia. Menurut Naruto.

"Err..be-begini Ca-"

"CAREZEL-SAMA !"

Kata kata Naruto terpotong oleh suatu teriakan. Raja Carezel menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Himitsu dengan wajah serius berlari ke arah sang penguasa Jueru tersebut. Himitsu membetulkan kacamatanya begitu sampai di depan raja.

"Ada apa, Himitsu ?" tanya Raja Carezel dengan tenang. Dua tangannya dia taruh ke belakang.

Himitsu berbisik, tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Saya berhasil menangkap salah satu pasukan Mitei-sama !"

Mata sang raja membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Ruangan interogasi kerajaan Jueru memang sangat tidak mirip dengan namanya interogasi. Dinding berwarna putih cerah yang dihiasi permata. Lampu lampu menyala yang tepi tepinya dihiasi permata kecil berwarna warni dengan di tengah tengahnya ada sebuah permata besar berwarna kuning. Kursinya bahkan empuk dan dihiasi permata di sisinya.

Anak buah Mitei yang tertangkap duduk di kursi tersebut dengan tegang. Matanya melirik lirik seperti seekor tikus yng mencari lubangnya. Entah, beberapa kali sudah air ludahnya ia tegak.

Yang berada di ruangan interogasi adalah sang raja, Himitsu, Daitan serta tim 7. Mereka semua berdiri di depan penjahat tersebut.

Raja berjalan ke arah penjahat tersebut dengan langkah langkah tenang. Tetapi mata yang selalu ramah kini berubah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau salah satu orang yang menyerang rombongan suci kerajan kami ?" tanya sang raja. Orang itu terdiam.

Raja menghela napasnya dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama "Apa kau salah satu orang yang menyerang rombongan kami di lembah tanah hitam ?"

Orang itu masih diam. Sementara Daitan dan Naruto menggelemetukkan giginya. Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya dan mengisyaratkan tenang.

"Jangan sampai aku mengulanginya empat kali. Apa kau sa-"

"Mitei-sama akan menyerangmu habis habisan besok siang ! tepat pada tengah hari. Serangan besar besaran akan kami lakukan dan kami akan mengambil permata Fuu no Matsu serta menculik anakmu.." kata anak buah Mitei. Matanya tajam menatap sang raja. Sasuke yang melihat itu seolah olah si penjahat menginginkan sang raja marah.

BUAGHH ! dan ternyata benar. Raja Carezel benar benar marah dan menghajar wajah orang tersebut. Sang raja langsung memegang kerah baju penjahat itu. Tatapan ketenangan sang raja berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah.

"Jangan macam macam dengan putriku ! aku tahu Mitei adalah adik kesayanganku. Tetapi jika dia berani menyentuh putriku, SEHELAI RAMBUT PUN !" mata sang raja menyipit tajam "..Aku janji akan membunuh adikku sendiri di tanah permata ini.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Himitsu "Di mana kau menemukannya ?"

Himitsu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengangguk sopan "Saya menemukannya di belakang kerajaan, Sasuke-kun. Saat itu saya sedang ingin mengambil bunga Crystha kuning di taman kerajaan untuk dipasang di ruangan pesta. Tiba tiba orang itu keluar dari semak semak dan ingin kabur.." Himitsu menoleh ke arah penjahat tersebut, yang kini sedang diintimidasi sang raja "..Saya berhasil menghentikannya dan membawanya ke sini.."

Sasuke kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah sang raja dan anak buah adiknya. Raja Carezel melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri tegak dengan tenang. Dia berjalan membelakangi penjahat tersebut dan bertanya

"Di mana markas utama adikku.."

Penjahat itu terdiam. Matanya melirik ke bawah, seolah olah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

DUAKH ! Daitan langsung menendang perut orang tersebut "DI MANA MARKAS BOS MU HAH ?! DI MANA KEPARAT SIALAN ?!"

Orang itu meringis kesakitan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tanya saja kepada orangnya langsung heh ?" sang penjahat tersebut tersenyum mengejek.

CRIING ! Daitan mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menaruhnya di leher bagian kiri orang tersebut. Daitan tersenyum kejam "Benar..sekarang telanlah ludah ketakutanmu sebanyak banyaknya sebelum aku menebas lehermu dan kau menyapa Shinigami di alam sana, atau kau mau membuat pilihan lain ?"

Orang itu perlahan lahan menganggukkan kepalanya "Ba-baiklah..ta-tapi jangan bunuh saya.."

Daitan tersenyum "Oh..tentu saja.." sang samurai memasukkan pedang tajamnya kembali ke tempatnya. Orang itu bernapas lega.

"Markas Mitei-sama di gua Hatare yang terletak di gunung Hisamatsu. Ciri khas gua tersebut adalah mempunyai sebuah batu yang diletakkan di tengah mulut gua.."

"Bagaimana cara memasuki gua tersebut ?" tanya Kakashi "Apa tidak ada jebakan ?"

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Lorong gua hanya lorong biasa. Tetapi saat kau melihat isi gua tersebut.." orang itu tersenyum.

"Kau akan melihat bagaimana persiapan kami untuk mengkudetamu, wahai Raja Carezel keempat.." katanya sambil tersenyum sombong. Sang raja yang membelakanginya hanya melirik sepintas.

CRAASSHH ! dengan cepat Daitan menebas leher orang tersebut. Darah pun bersimbahan di sana. Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Sebagai seorang samurai aku sudah diajarkan untuk tidak membocorkan informasi apapun kepada musuh.." Daitan membersihkan pedangnya ".Heh, anak buah adikmu memang sangat tidak terdidik, Carezel-sama.."

Raja Carezel hanya menghela napasnya "Sekarang aku harus mendidik adikku lebih baik lagi, tidak memanjakannya. Dia pikir kekuatan adalah segalanya. Daitan, Himitsu..siapkan seluruh pasukan kerajaan Jueru dan jika mereka ingin melakukan penyerangan besar besaran esok siang, maka malam ini kita akan melakukan penyergapan besar besaran !"

Daitan menahan napasnya "Se-semuanya Carezel-sama ? seluruh pasukan di kerajaan kita ?"

Raja Carezel menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku perlu mengolah otak adikku lagi.."

.

.

.

Pesta pun langsung dihentikan. Seluruh pasukan dan anak muda yang berbakat dalam perang langsung disiapkan oleh sang Raja dan panglima militer tertinggi di kerajaan Jueru yang bernama Risei. Orangnya berwajah kalem dengan mata berpupil hitam yang bercahaya. Rambut berwarna hitam kelam dengan model lurus yang disisir ke belakang. Terdapat tato 3 permata di pipi kirinya. Badannya tegap dan kekar.

Sang Raja secara langsung memimpin penyergapan besar besaran beberapa menit mengemasi, mempersiapkan barisan, menghitung jumlah pasukan secara cepat dan mendata alat perang, Raja Carezel maju ke depan prajurit dan memberikan kata kata singkat..

"KITA KEMBALIKAN KILAUAN PERMATA DI TANAH PERMATA KITA !"

..namun memeberikan semangat !

"PARA PASUKAN SUCI KERAJAAN JUERU YANG DIBERKATI RAI NI RYOKO, FUU NO MATSU DAN DARAH ANAKKU ! MAJU DENGAN KEPALAN TANGAN KALIAN DAN SUCIKAN KERELUNGAN HATI KALIAN !" Raja Carezel mengangkat pedang dengan gagang berlian merahnya "..KITA BUAT SEJARAH TERHEBAT DI KERAJAAN JUERU ! MAJU !"

Semua rakyat kerajaan Jueru pun bertepuk tangan mengiringi pasukan tersebut. Perlahan lahan pasukan besar tersebut (karena pasukan seluruh kerajaan plus para anak muda yang siap tempur) maju dengan langkah tegap serta yakin, esoknya pasti sang surya menyapa dengan cerah dan memberikan kabar baik kepada rakyat kerajaan Jueru.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan sepasang emerald tersebut. Berdoa keselamatan Kakashi yang ikut serta dalam pasukan penyergap, Daitan yang ikut juga, sang raja dan seluruh pasukan kerajaan Jueru. Sementara Naruto meneriakkan kata kata semangat.

"HANCURKAN MUSUH DATTBEAYO !" teriak bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

GREP. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan Shion yang memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-ada apa Shion ?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto..aku takut. Aku takut.." Naruto mulai merasakan punggungnya basah. Apa sang putri menangis ?!

"Aku takut kalau Tou-san..kalau Tou-san.." Shion tersedak dalam tangisannya. Sakura dengan inisiatif menarik Shion ke pelukannya..

"Tidak apa apa tuan putri..tidak apa apa..Raja Carezel adalah raja yang kuat. Ayahmu adalah sosok pahlawan kerajaan yang hebat.." dengan perlahan Sakura mengelus rambut kuning pucat Shion.

"..Dan anda adalah pewaris beliau. Pasti anda mewarisi keberanian beliau.." kata Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Shion meneteskan bulir bulir air mata tersebut di pangkuan Sakura.

"Te-tetapi aku..aku melihat dalam ramalanku kalau Tou-san..Tou-san gugur..hiks..Tou-san tewas di markas Pamanku dan..Naruto..Naruto juga tewas saat melawan Pamanku.." Shion tidak mampu melanjutkan kata katanya.

Sakura menahan napsnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar terkejut.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sang peramal kebenaran telah menetapkan ramalannya. Palu hakim berdetak di atas meja keputusan. Apakah takdir Naruto memang seperti itu ?!

TBC

Author Note :

Setelah menjadi panitia lomba Voli dan bersantai di rumah..saya pun membuka laptop untuk membuka tugas tugas..eh, teringat fic chap ini. Dengan kecepatan Raikage A, saya pun memasukkannya ke penyimpanan fianfic dan loangsung mengupdatenya.

Arc kerajaan Jueru smapai berapa ? saya pikir sisia 4 atau 5 chap *malas buka folder, karena nama folder saya sama*. Pokoknya segitu sohib.

Yap..jadwal update saya tidak tetap. Saya akan lihat kesibukan saya juga. Tapi fic ini sudah saya pikirkan. meskipun penambahan di sana sini masih saya perlukan.

Chap depan adalah pengungkapan sang pengkhianat yang sebenarnya..saya harap semangat para Readers terus menular ke jari jari saya.

Yap..saya tidak bisa panjang panjang. Jika anda bertanya akan saya berusaha jawab. Mohon maaf atas kekurangannya. Thank you for you all readers my friends..and please review.

Jaa~

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Preview the Next Chap :

"Kita juga Shion-sama. Ayo kita yakini kalau Carezel-sama serta seluruh pasukan selamat dan membawa kemenangan !"/ "Sini biar aku yang membantu keyakinanmu !"/ "Sudah kuduga..kau lah pengkhianatnya, kakek Kimido !"/ "DEMI KELUARGAKU ! DEMI KESETIAANKU ! MASIH BISA KAH KITA BERDIRI DI SINI SELAGI RAJA KITA SENDIRI MAJU TANPA BANTUAN ?!"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 22 : The Trap and The Traitor

"Carezel-sama, ayo kita keluar dari gua ini !"/ "Ada apa Kakashi ?"/ DHUAAAARRR !


	22. Chapter 22

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruShion for this arc, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Pesta yang meriah untuk menyambut rombongan Gaki Toppa dilaksanakan dengan indah. Tetapi Himitsu berhasil menangkap seorang penjahat dan membuatnya membuka rahasia di mana Carezel Mitei dan seluruh para vpemberontak berada. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Carezel keempat beserta seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Jueru berangkat ke medan penyergapan. Shion pun menangis di punggung Naruto dan mengatakan suatu ramalan yang menyakitkan. Sang peramal kebenaran mengatakan bahwa sang Uzumaki akan tewas di tangan Carezel Mitei !

Chapter 22 : The Trap and The Traitor

Shion duduk di ruang tengah dengan pandangan sendu. Sang putri ditemani oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga hampir muramnya dengan sang putri.

'Aku mati..aku mati..aku mati dattebayo..' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Shion menatap sedih ke arah Naruto.

'Memang aku..memang aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal tersebut ke Naruto..' Shion menggelengkan kepalanya pelan 'Bodohnya aku..'

Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya yang sedang depresi. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn..semua pasti ada kepastiannya teman. Dan ramalan bukanlah suatu kepastian !" kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ingat Sasuke..aku tidak akan mati sebelum memberikan arti terima kasih kepada Konoha dattebayo !" kata Naruto yakin ".Aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan pengorbanan kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak akan mati di sini !"

Sasuke memandang partnernya tersebut lalu mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Naruto terkejut melihatnya.

"Hm..apa ?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Yah..sebagai partner.."

Naruto memajukan kepalan tangannya. Dua kepalan tangan bertemu.

"..Aku akan memastikan kata katamu. Aku akan memastikan kalau sehabis misi ini kau masih bisa mencicipi ramen tidak sehatmu itu.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menyengir.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum. Naruto dan Sasuke benar benar sahabat yang tahu akan perasan temannya. Partner yang hebat.

Shion menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung. Sakura berdehem, membuat Shion menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura memajukan kepalan tangannya "Kita juga Shion-sama. Ayo kita yakini kalau Carezel-sama serta seluruh pasukan selamat dan membawa kemenangan !"

Shion terdiam sebentar. Dengan ragu ragu dia memajukan kepalan tangannya. Sang putri sepertinya masih agak kikuk melakukannya.

GREP. Shion menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menggenggam kepalan tangannya..

"Na-Naruto.."

"Sini biar aku yang membantu keyakinanmu !" Naruto memajukan kepalan tangan Shion dan mempertemukannya dengan kepalan tangan Sakura.

'Keyakinan..keyakinan pada diri sendiri ?' batin Shion. Terasa ada suatu dorongan yang mengatakan kepadanya, kalau takdir bukan manusia yang tahu..tetapi sang Maha Kuasa, Tuhan

Shion kini yakin..dan harus yakin ! dia benar benar harus yakin. Ramalannya pasti salah. sebenar benar tebakan manusia tidak ada yang dapat menebak rencana Tuhan.

Rencana Tuhan lebih hebat. Dan Shion harus meyakini hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat para pasukan kerajaan berlari menuju gunung Hisamatsu. Jarak 4 kilometer bukan jarak yang dekat. Gerakan cepat harus dilakukan sebelum sang surya menampakkan dirinya.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Daitan

"Apa saja yang mengerikan di gunung Hisamatsu ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Monyet.." jawab Daitan singkat.

"Monyet ? hm.." Kakashi berpkir sebentar "Apa monyetnya.."

"Monyet yang ganas. Salah satu spesies terganas di dunia. Kami menamainya 'Binatang Gila'.."

Kakashi terdiam. Perjalanan yang cepat itu kini sedang ditunggu marabahaya !

.

.

.

Himitsu berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat. Pemuda sopan berkacamata itu menaruh minuman hangatnya di atas meja. Di depan sang putri. Himitsu tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan minum tuan putri..saya ditugaskan Carezel-sama untuk membuat anda tenang di istana.." Himitsu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan kawan kawan "Mohon bantuannya, teman teman.."

Naruto menyengir dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya sedangkan Sasuke tidak bergeming seperti ukiran patung.

Shion menghela napasnya, dia mengenggam cangkir tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, sang putri terdiam sejenak sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya di cairan berwarna hijau tersebut. Asap panas masih mengepul di situ.

Shion pun mendekatkan bibir cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya dan siap untuk meneguk teh tersebut, tiba tiba..

TRAAK ! seseorang menghantamkan cangkir tersebut dengan tongkatnya. Cangkir teh Shion pun pecah. Naruto langsung bangkit dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Sasuke pun ikutan berdiri. Sang Uchiha sudah menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

"Sudah kuduga..kau lah pengkhianatnya, kakek Kimido !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kimido (sang pelaku tadi) dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang kunai "Cih..aku sungguh kecewa denganmu !"

"Hn..ternyata kau memang menginginkan kekuasaan, orang tua.." mata onyx Sasuke menjadi sangat tajam "..Itu bisa dilihat dari mata sialanmu.."

Kimido menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, dia menoleh ke arah Himitsu. Mata keji Kimido tiba tiba melebar.

"SHION-SAMA !"

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"**

CRASHHH !

Onyx, safir, emerald dan mata lentik boneka terbuka lebar..

'I-itu tembakan petir lurus yang pernah kulihat di belakang rombongan saat para pasukan musuh menyerang kami !' batin Sasuke shock 'Jangan jangan..'

Himitsu melepaskan kacamatanya. Tampak mata yang selalu bersembunyi di balik kacamata tersebut muncul. Mata yang lebih kejam dari pada mata Kimido.

Sementara Kimido yang melindungi Shion dengan cara berdiri di depan sang putri langsung memuntahkan darah segarnya. Jutsu petir Himitsu menembus dada tengahnya.

"Sang jenderal Mitei-sama, Hido. Dia adalah ayahku yang tercinta. Nama panjangnya adalah Rotei Hidotaru. Heh..permainan menyamar ini sudah berakhir.." Himitsu membuang kacamatanya ke arah kiri. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan kawan kawan dengan wajah yang paling keji. Wajah paling licik yang pernah terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Saatnya membunuh, teman teman..sayang racun yang kuberikan di teh hijaumu harus digagalkan orang tua sialan ini, Shion-sama.."

.

.

.

Para pasukan penyergapan Raja Carezel dengan serentak berhenti. Di depan mereka berdiri puluhan monyet dengan suara lengkingan yang mengerikan. Beberapa prajurit menelan ludahnya. Sang raja mendengus kesal dan langsung maju ke arah para monyet tersebut.

"IKUT DENGANKU ATAU BERCENGKRAMA DENGAN ISTRI KALIAN SANA !" teriak Raja Carezel dengn nada tegas. Daitan pun menjadi orang yang kedua merangsek maju ke depan dan sang panglima Risei menjadi orang ketiga yang membantu raja. Hampir semua pasukan Raja Carezel menelan ludahnya. Mereka bisa saja berbalik kabur dan kembali ke kerajaan, tetapi..

"Hm..ikutilah kata sang raja.." Kakashi menggerakkan segel tangan "..Karena seorang pemimpin yang bijak pasti benar !"

Semua mata para pasukan melebar. Ya, Raja Carezel memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemimpin yang penuh kebijaksanaan dan pemikiran dewasa yang hangat. Meskipun beliau mempunyai adik yang bisa dibilang kurang ajar, tetap saja sang raja selalu bertindak sabar, kecuali untuk masalah yang menganggu keluarganya. Terutama yang menganggu putri semata wayang beliau.

"**RAITON : DOJO DENKI NO JUTSU !"** Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di tanah. Dengan gerakan merambat di medium tanah, petir petir jutsu Kakashi pun menghantam sebagian besar para monyet monyet ganas penghuni gunung Hisamatsu.

Seorang prajurit maju sambil meletakkan pedang secara menyilang di bahunya. Dia langsung berteriak lantang "DEMI KELUARGAKU ! DEMI KESETIAANKU ! MASIH BISA KAH KITA BERDIRI DI SINI SELAGI RAJA KITA SENDIRI MAJU TANPA BANTUAN ?!" prajurit itu langsung berlari membantu Raja Carezel dan Daitan "TIDAK ! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUBIARKAN RAJAKU BERTARUNG SENDIRIAN !" teriak sang prajurit.

Semua prajurit menundukkan kepalanya.

TRAK ! mereka secara serempak menaruh pedang di bahunya secara silang.

"DEMI KESETIAAN KAMI ! KAMI AKAN BERJUANG DI SISIMU WAHAI CAREZEL-SAMA !" teriak semuanya serempak.

"MAJUUUU !" teriak seorang prajurit dengan nada penuh semangat.

"HYAAAAAAHH !" dan segenap pasukan Raja Carezel berlari menghantam para kera kera gila tersebut.

Raja Carezel yang sedang menghindari cakaran seekor kera ke arah ke kiri menoleh ke belakang, ke para pasukannya. Dia pun langsung tersenyum.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama..telah memberikanku orang orang hebat !'

"GROAAAAR !" dua ekor monyet menyerang Kakashi dari depan. Kakashi segera melompat ke belakang untuk menghindarinya. Kakashi menghela napasnya

"Melawan para binatang memang harus lebih santai.." gumamnya. Ternyata di tempat dia tadi berpijak sudah ditancapkan kunai yang dibalut kertas peledak. Kera kera yang berdiri di tempat Kakashi tadi mengendus endus hidungnya saat mencium bau asap.

DHUAAAAAARR ! ledakan hebat pun terjadi. Kakashi langsung berlari membantu para pasukan untuk menyelesaikan perlawanan dari para kera.

.

.

.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, mata safirnya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke balas melirik Naruto. Mereka saling menganggukkan kepala.

DRAP ! Naruto dan Sasuke pun bergerak dengan cepat ke arah yang berbeda. Sasuke ke arah Shion sedangkan Naruto melesat menyerang Himitsu.

Naruto melompat setinggi dada Himitsu dan melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala Himitsu. Himitsu berputar ke kiri untuk mengelaknya. Dia langsung menangkap kaki Naruto dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Shion dari belakang dan sang Uchiha melompat ke belakang sejauh jauhnya dari Himitsu.

"Kakek Kimido !" teriak Shion. Kimido menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Tu..tu.."

DRAK ! Himitsu dengan kejam menendang orang tua berkeriput itu ke samping hingga menabrak dinding. Shion menggigit bibirnya saking shocknya melihat kelakuan keji Himitsu. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka pelayan pribadinya menjadi sangat sangat berbeda dengan yang dikenalnya. Himitsu benar benar dalam wujud orang lain. Seperti sosok yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dibantu Sakura. Sasuke yang masih mengenggam tangan kanan Shion berlari ke arah dua temannya tersebut. Sang Uchiha melepaskan genggamannya ketika sudah sampai dan berbisik ke telinga Sakura

"Bawa Shion-sama sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini !" bisik Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya

"Kalian ber-"

"Kami akan mengalahkannya Sakura-chan !" kata Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir Shion-sama ! kau pasti masih bisa melihat wajahku dan wajah jelek Teme ini nanti-"

DUAKH ! Sakura memukul wajah Naruto '"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL HAL BODOH SAAT DI SITUASI SEPERTI INI BAKA !" teriak Sakura. Naruto mengelus kepalanya dan masih tersenyum

"Pokoknya, percayakan kepada kami !" kata Naruto dengan tatapan safir yang sangat amat yakin. Mata lentik Shion terbuka. Sang putri menghela napasnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

CUP. Pipi sang Uzumaki langsung dikecupnya, Naruto sedikit kelabakan, sang putri kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura.." Shion berdiri membelakangi Naruto "Kutunggu kau, Naruto.."

"EHEM !" Himitsu berdehem dengan nada kesal "Apa bisa dimulai sekarang ?" tanyanya sombong.

"Himitsu.." kata Shion. Himitsu yang mendengar namanya disebutkan putri menjawab dengan nada cuek "Apa putri ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dari dulu ?"

Himitsu tertawa keji "HAHAHAHA ! TENTU SAJA ! TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU SUDAH DIBERI TUGAS UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU SAAT AYAHMU JUGA TERBUNUH !"

DEG. Shion menoleh ke arah Himitsu dengan mata bonekanya yang bergetar "A-apa maksudmu ?"

Himitsu mengangkat bahunya "Ayo lah putriku yang cantik..saat di lembah tanah hitam aku hanya pura pura kalah. Aku hanya pura pura bahuku ditusuk dengan pedang oleh sesama teman temanku dan aku sengaja membiarkan mereka menculikmu..dengan wajah sopanku.." Himitsu membuat wajah sopannya yang kini nampak menjijikkan "..Aku berhasil mengelabui mereka, bahkan Daitan yang sok kuat itu..HAHAHAHAHA !"

Shion menahan napasnya, terasa matanya perih.

"..Jangan lupa aku adalah orang yang membocorkan rute rahasia perjalanan kita, dan aku orang yang sengaja membawa salah satu rekanku untuk ditangkap serta diinterogasi oleh ayahmu serta teman teman dungunya-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, PAMAN SAMURAI DAN RAJA CAREZEL TIDAK DUNGU ! KAU YANG DUNGU SIALAN !" teriak Naruto marah. Sasuke tetap dalam posisi kuda kudanya. Sementara Sakura menggelengkan kepala, perempuan berambut pink itu juga shock mendengar pengakuan Himitsu.

"Hah..Naruto yang bodoh.." kata Himitsu dengan mata mengejek. Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto yang mulai agresif.

"Tahan baka.." bisik Sasuke.

"..Apa kau tahu kami sudah memasang jebakan ditempat yang namanya gua Hatare. KAMI SUDAH MEMASANG BOM BOM KERTAS DI ATAS LORONG GUA SEHINGGA SELURUH PRAJURIT NEGERI INI YANG IKUT BERSAMA RAJA AKAN MATI !" Himitsu menyipitkan matanya "..Kalau mereka beruntung..mereka hanya terjebak di gua dan tidak bisa keluar.."

Di depan gua Hatare.

"ITU TANDANYA !" teriak sang raja. Beliau pun orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Kakashi menatap batu yang diletakkan di mulut gua.

'Ada yang tidak beres..ini terlalu seperti disengaja..' batinnya. Kakashi berhenti di tepi gua. Menunggu semua pasukan masuk.

"Tidak masuk Kakashi-san ?" tanya Risei, sang komandan. Di sampingnya berdiri Daitan dengan wajah serius.

"Aku memastikan areal belakang kita.." gumam Kakashi. Risei dan Daitan mengangguk lalu berlari masuk ke dalam gua. Setelah tidak seorang pun di luar Kakashi membuat segel jutsu.

Kembali ke istana.

"..Jika mereka terjebak, rencana yang selanjutnya adalah.." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Himitsu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ya..para pasukan kami beserta pemimpin kami, Mitei-sama..MENYERANG KERAJAAN !"

DHUAAAR ! setelah Himitsu berteriak, tiba tiba terdengar ledakan dari luar istana. Jeritan jeritan ketakutan pun menghiasinya.

"Serangan dimulai..dan kerajaan Jueru tidak ada seorang prajurit pun yang melindungi.." kata Himitsu dengan nada dramatis.

"Benar benar rencana hebat.." kata Sasuke

"KENAPA KAU MEMUJI MEREKA TEME ?!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Hn..kita tunjukkan kepadanya kalau masih ada prajurit di sini Dobe.." Naruto yang mendengar kata kata Sasuke terdiam. Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Himitsu.

"Ya..dan itu kita-ttebayo !" kata Naruto.

"Sakura !" teriak Sasuke. Sakura yang mengerti langsung menarik pergelangan kanan Shion dan mereka berdua berlari lewat pintu samping. Mata licik Himitsu terus mengawasi kepergian dua perempuan tersebut.

"Darah sang peramal kebenaran harus kami miliki.." kata Himitsu.

Sasuke berbisik ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat menggunakan tangan kanannya mempersiapkan sesuatu. Naruto langsung berlari kencang ke arah Himitsu.

"COBA SAJA KALAU KALIAN BISA PARA PENJAHAT BODOH !" Naruto melakukan serangan yang sama seperti serangan pertamanya. Himitsu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Bodoh !" gumamnya. TAP ! dengan mudah dia memegang kaki Naruto dan melemparkannya. Sebelum terlempar Naruto sempat menempelkan sesuatu di paha kiri Himitsu.

BRUK ! Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Gotcha !" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

Himitsu menundukkan kepala, matanya menatap paha kirinya yang telah ditempeli kertas peledak.

'Sialan !' batinnya kesal. Dia segera mencabut dan melemparkannya ke depan.

'Kena kau !' batin Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAAR ! bola api Sasuke langsung mengarah ke arah kertas peledak Naruto yang siap meledak.

'Bola api itu akan menambah daya ledak dari kertas peledak tersebut..' Himitsu dengan cepat melompat ke belakang 'Sialan !'

DHUAAAAARRR ! terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar di ruangan tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan harus menahan daya angin ledakan tersebut dengan lengan mereka. Kaca jendela yang berada di belakang tubuh Himitsu pecah berhamburan. Pertanyaannya, apa Himitsu kena ?!

.

.

.

Kakashi berlari ke lorong gua dengan cepat. Dia merangsek maju dan meminta permisi kepada para pasukan kerajaan Jueru.

"Permisi..permisi.." kata Kakashi, sang Jouin bermasker tersebut mendekati Raja Carazel yang masih berjalan ke dalam gua.

"Carezel-sama, ayo kita keluar dari gua ini !" kata Kakashi. Raja Carezel menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi ?"

"Mungkin di sini ada je-"

DHUAAAARRR ! dan ledakan kematian meledak hebat !

.

.

.

Asap asap serta api api berkobar menghiasi ruangan tengah istana. Sosok seorang Ritei Himitsu muncul dari sisi kanan serangan. Tampak bahu lengan kiri atasnya sedikit terbakar akibat serangan Naruto-Sasuke tadi.

"Cih..bahuku masih sakit dan sekarang kalian menambahkannya di lengan.." kata Himitsu

"RASAKAN ITU ! MAKANYA KALAU KAU BERBOHONG ITU JANGAN BODOH !" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya

"Sekarang target kita adalah menangkap dia, Dobe.." bisik Sasuke. Naruto balas berbisik

"Bagaimana ?"

"Aku akan menyerangnya dengan **Go Shi o Keru** dan gunakan tali shurikenmu itu untuk mengikat pinggangku.."

"Hah ? ada apa dattebayo ?!"

Sasuke mengalirkan chakra di kakinya, elemen petirnya pun dia alirkan dan pusatkan di telapak kakinya. Sementara Naruto mengikat pinggang Sasuke dengan sebuah tali shuriken.

"Teknik shurikenku banyak gunanya ya.." kata Naruto.

"Saat begini kau masih sempat memuji jurus jelekmu itu !"

"APA KAU BILANG TEME ?! JURUS JELEK ?!"

"Ya..hn, kalau boleh kunilai..teknik shurikenmu itu adalah teknik ranking Z.."

"MANA ADA JUTSU RANK-Z BAKA !' teriak Naruto kesal "Ikatan selesai..setelah berhasil menghajar orang itu aku akan menantangmu !"

Sasuke tersenyum "Hn..tantangan diterima !"

Sementara Himitsu mundur ke belakang, di mana banyak properti properti kerajaan seperti meja kayu kecil dan ketiga bangkunya, sebuah meja ukuran sedang dan lain lainnya. Himitsu menarik napasnya

'Heh..saatnya bertahan dulu baru menyerang !' batin Himitsu. Dia langsung menggerakkan segel tangan

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"** Himitsu langsung menembakkan petir lurusnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lompat !" teriak Sasuke. Sang Uchiha melompat ke kiri sementara Naruto melompat ke kanan, menyebabkan tali menegang karena lompatan Sasuke dan Naruto berlainan arah. Alhasilnya jutsu Himitsu mengenai tali yang mengikat pinggang Sasuke serta dikendalikan di jari Naruto.

PTASS ! tali shuriken tersebut putus.

"TALIKUUU!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke segera bangkit dan menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto balas menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang lompat !" kata Sasuke

"KAU TIDAK BILANG LOMPAT KE ARAH MANA !"

"Gunakan pikiranmu saat melompat tadi.."

"MELOMPAT PUN PAKAI MIKIR ?!"

BZZZZTT ! petir lurus kembali melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan mereka berdua melompat ke kiri. Himitsu mendecih kesal.

"Ikat lagi! sekarang aku mulai !" kata Sasuke. Naruto menghela napasnya dan dengan cepat mengikat talinya ke pinggang Sasuke.

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"** teriak Himitsu merapal jursunya

"**CHIDORI EISHO !"**

Petir lurusnya Himitsu pun bertabrakan dengan tombak chidorinya Sasuke. Kilat kilat menyinari ruangan tersebut.

"Selesai.." kata Naruto.

"AKU MULAI !" Sasuke langsung melesat maju ke arah Himitsu. Sang Uchiha melemparkan 2 shuriken ke arah pengkhianat tersebut.

Himitsu mengelak ke kiri dan ke kanan, Sasuke dengan cepat mengarahkan tendangan datarnya ke arah perut Himitsu. Himitsu dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya.

"**ICHI !"** DRAAAK ! tendangan Sasuke menghantam sebuah kursi kayu kerajaan yang digunakan Himitsu sebagai tameng

"ITU MAHAL DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto

Himitsu segera melemparkannya ke belakang kiri Sasuke. Sasuke melakukan tendangan putar kaki kanannya untuk menghantam wajah Himitsu. Himitsu langsung mengambil sesuatu di sisi kirinya

"**NI !"** TRAAAAK ! Sasuke menendang sebuah patung torso kepala yang seketika hancur berantakan. Himitsu melemparkan bekas tamengnya ke belakang kanan Sasuke.

'Cih, dia sengaja berpindah ke sini..arealnya dipenuhi barang barang yang bisa dijadikan tameng..' batin Sasuke menganalisis 'Kalau begitu..'

Himitsu melompat ke belakang, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke kepala Himitsu. Dengan sigap Himitsu mengelaknya dengan menggerakkan badannya ke serong kiri. Sasuke segera melakukan tendangan melengkung kaki kanannya 'Kena kau !' batin Sasuke.

"**SAN !"** DRAAAK ! Sasuke terkejut. Dia menendang bagian torso patung lagi. Ternyata Himitsu mempersiapkan tameng cadangan dari torso patung yang ditendangnya. Sasuke pun langsung bergerak cepat. Himitsu pun langsung melemparkan bekas tameng ketiganya di sisi kanan Sasuke.

'Gerakan cepat !' mata Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tomoenya.

"**YON !"** TRAAAK !

"**GO !" **BRUAAAKHH !

Himitsu mundur beberapa langkah akibat efek tendangan Sasuke, untung saja pengkhianat itu memakai dua buah kursi kecil sebagai tamengnya dari tendangan Sasuke. Dia langsung melemparkannya ke sisi kiri Sasuke. Sementara sang Uchiha hanya berdiri dengan napas yang terengah engah..

'Taijutsuku gagal..bahkan efek petirku tidak mempengaruhinya karena mungkin elemennya petir..' batin Sasuke. Naruto menggeram kesal, dia ingin membantu tetapi Sasuke menyuruhnya tetap berdiri di situ.

Tlak..Himitsu menjatuhkan tameng terakhirnya di depan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum

"Saatnya penghancuran, Sasuke-kun.." kata Himitsu. Sasuke merasakan suatu bahaya menghampirinya. Dia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah..

! Sasuke benar benar terkejut. 'Itu kah tujuannya melemparkan bekas tamengnya ke lima penjuru arahku secara teratur !' Sasuke langsung berteriak

"NARUTO, TARIK AKU !"

"**RAITON : KOGEKI NO KONA !"**

Bekas tameng Himitsu yang berada di sisi kiri, kanan, belakang kiri, belakang kanan serta di depan Sasuke tiba tiba melecutkan petir yang sangat tinggi. Kelima arah itu langsung menyerang satu titik, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke..

BZZZZTTT ! Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menarik partnernya.

"HYAAAAH !" Naruto berteriak sekencang tenaga, Sasuke berhasil keluar. Sang Uchiha meringis kesakitan. Kaki kanannya terkena jutsu berbahaya Himitsu.

"HYAHAHAHA ! BAGAIMANA SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN..KALIAN HANYA BOCAH ! BOOOCAAH ! HAHAHAHAHA !" Himitsu mengelap matanya karena terlalu keras tertawa "Aku sengaja menjadikan benda benda itu sebagai tameng, namun sebenarnya aku sengaja menggunakan itu sebagai benda yang terkena efek tendangan Sasuke. Aku tahu di kakimu ada sedikit elemen petir yang kau alirkan, Sasuke-kun.." Himitsu menggerakkan otot lehernya

"..Dan jutsuku tadi butuh koneksi elemen petir..tepat orang sepertimu menyerangku.." Himitsu terkekeh kekeh "..Heh..aku menganalisisnya saat kau menahan petir lurusku.."

"Saatnya serangan balasan.." gumam Himitsu

"**Raiton : Kiken no jutsu !"** di kedua tangan Himitsu pun muncul kilatan petir. Himitsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Dua tangan untuk membunuh dua bocah bodoh.." Himitsu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang membantu Sasuke berdiri. Tubuh Sasuke menutupi tubuh Naruto dari pandangan Himitsu.

"MATI LAH BOCAAAH !" teriak Himitsu. Sasuke segera melompat ke samping. Mata Himitsu membulat. Dia terkejut..sangat terkejut.

Naruto telah menyiapkan jutsu sang ayah, Yondaime Hokage..satu bunshinnya yang membantu penciptaan jutsu tadi menghilang, dan namanya adalah..

"**RASENGAAAAN !"** Naruto menghantamkan jutsunya ke perut Himitsu. Himitsu berusaha mencekek leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke yang sudah di belakang pengkhianat tersebut menahannnya dengan memegang bahunya.

"LEPAS SASUKE !" teriak Naruto ketika merasakan rasengannya akan mementalkan penjahat tersebut. Sasuke segera memasukkan badannya di antara selangkangan Himitsu.

"AAAKHH !" Himitsu langsung terpental dan berputar ke arah jendela istana..PRAAANGG ! tubuhnya menabrak jendela tersebut dan dia terlempar keluar. Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan saling bergenggam tangan. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling beradu kepalan tangan. Kerja sama yang bagus !

"Kita harus cari Sakura dan Shion !' kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berlari meninggalkan area

"TUNGGU ! BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAKEK PENASIHAT ITU !" teriak Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya

"Hn..kau benar. Aku lupa.."

"Kau memang anak kurang ajar Teme.."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia dan Naruto segera berlari ke arah Kimido yang tergeletak di sandaran dinding. Naruto langsung berjongkok di depan sang penasihat.

"Kakek..hei kakek penasihat..apa kau-"

"Kalahkan kekuatan tiga permata dengan uhuk ! dengan sepuluh penjaganya..kalahkan itu bocah.." Kimido langsung terdiam "Uhuk ! dan jaga Shion-sama.."

Hening..Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Dengan sopan mereka membaringkan tubuh tua yang akhirnya tidak bernyawa itu di lantai. Naruto menutup mata keji yang setengah terbuka itu seluruhnya

"Istirahatlah yang tenang, kakek penasihat.." gumam Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya

"Ayo.."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun berlari keluar dari ruang tengah istana.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Shion menahan napasnya. Mereka berdua ditatap dengan tatapan mengejek dari sang pemimpin para pemberontak. Paman Shion serta adik kandung Raja Carezel keempat..

Carezel Mitei..

"Selamat malam, putri Shion.." gumam pemuda tampan tersebut. Di belakangnya berdiri belasan anak buahnya.

Dua perempuan dalam bahaya !

TBC

Author Note :

Gomen gomen kalau saya updatenya agak lama. Yah..hanya selisih tiga hari. Saya sibuk dengan kegiatan menjadi panitia acara voli. Untuk soal pair NaruHina mungkin sehabis arc ini GazzeIE VR. Dan untuk power Naruto di pertarungan tadi saya lebih menekankan pada teamwork Uzumaki-Uchiha agar mengalahkan lawan lawan mereka.

Sang pengkhianat telah saya buka, and last..karena saya harus pergi ke rumah bibi saya karena ada sesuatu acara..saya hanya bisa bilang THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW.

Last, please review and see you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update :

Rotei Himitsu :

**Raiton : Shottosutoreto**. Sama seperti Hido (karena dia adalah anaknya). Sebuah tembakan lurus petir yang berbentuk seperti laser.

**Raiton : Kogeki no Kona**. jutsu lima penjuru elemen petir menggunakan media barang sekitarnya dengan syarat sudah dikoneksikan dengan elemen petir. Himitsu sengaja melemparkannya ke lima arah penjuru Sasuke (seperti sudut segilima) dan kemudian mengalirkannya ke satu titik, yakni pusat (kedudukan lawan).

**Raiton : Kiken no jutsu**. Sarung tinju berbentuk petir. Menambah daya serangan kedua tangan pengguna,

Preview the Next Chap :

"Paman Mitei.."/ "SHION-SAMA, LARIII !"/ "..Dasar jalang !"/ "Sebagai pria kau harus mampu menahan air matamu itu..lagi pula yang kau tangisi adalah wanita jalang.."/ "Cih ! mreka partner yang hebat !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 23 : Continue Struggle !

"TERUSKAN PERJUANGAAAN-AAAKHH !"


	23. Chapter 23

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Wajah sang pengkhianat telah terbuka ! Rotei Himitsu pun menunjukkan jati dirinya dan membunuh Kimido sang penasihat. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha pun menghadapi sang pengkhianat tersebut, sementara Sakura dan Shion langsung berlari menjauhi bahaya. Di lain tempat, seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Jueru serta sang Raja terkena ledakan jebakan yang sudah disiapkan musuh. Saat ingin lari dari bahaya, Sakura dan Shion malah bertemu sang inti bahaya..Carezel Mitei, sang pemberontak utama !

Chapter 23 : Continue Struggle !

"Paman Mitei.."

Mitei Carezel, pemuda tampan dengan kharismatik anggun hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Shion dan Sakura. Sakura segera bersiaga dan menghunus sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan coba mendekat ! atau ka-"

DUAKHH ! Sakura dengan cepat menghantam ke dinding di sampingnya. Mitei menendang kepala Sakura dengan cepat. Shion menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan sang paman.

Saat itu area ketegangan tersebut berada di lorong timur istana. Sedangkan di dapur..

"Tidak ada !" teriak Naruto

"Hn..ayo cari lagi.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah dapur dan matanya langsung sedikit sweatdrop. Naruto mengambil beberapa kue bolu kecil dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Mau ?"

"Nanti saja.." kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak menunggu waktu untuk memakan sesuatu.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Terserahmu Dobe..ayo !"

Mereka berdua pun berlari ke arah tangga berputar, menuju lantai dua istana.

Di lorong timur istana..

Mitei menatap keponakannya itu dengan tatapan sadis. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya. Sakura maju dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat.

"CHAAA !"

Mitei melakukan tendangan miringnya menuju kepala Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Perempuan berambut soft pink tersebut langsung melemparkan dua kunai ke arah Mitei dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Mitei mengelaknya ke samping kiri dan satu kunainya dia tangkap dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura tiba tiba melompat di depannya

"SHION-SAMA, LARIII !"

DUAKHH ! Mitei lebih cepat menghantam dagu Sakura dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Sakura melayang ke atas. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, Mitei dengan cepat menendang secara datar ke arah perut perempuan tersebut.

DUAKH ! Sakura terpental ke arah Shion dan melewatinya. Shion mundur selangkah dengan perasaan ketakutan.

"S-Shion-sama.." Sakura berusaha membangunkan badannya sendiri "La-lari..kumohon.."

Mitei membunyikan kedua jarinya. Matanya menatap keji ke arah Shion.

"Saatnya ritual pengambilan darahmu, Shion.." kata Mitei "..Kuharap ka-"

"LARI SHION-SAMA ! LARIII !" teriak Sakura. Shion langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"A-ayo Sakura bi-" Sakura menepis tangan Shion.

"Aku..aku akan menahan mereka. Kau lari ke arah tangga yang berada di belakang kita.." Sakura bangkit dengan mata emerald yang menyala "Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di situasi ini..dan itulah tugas kami sebagai shinobi !" mata Shion membulat mendengar kata kata Sakura.

"Shion-sama, anda tetap lari dan teruskan perjuangan ini !"

Shion menelan ludahnya. Mitei menoleh ke anak buahnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk menangkap sang putri.

"CEPAT LARI SHION-SAMA !"

Shion pun melangkah ke arah tangga dengan ragu ragu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sang putri kemudian berlari ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai dua istana

"TEMUI AKU NANTI SAKURA !" teriak Shion. Sakura tersenyum. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga. Matanya kembali menatap ke belasan prajurit yang berlari ke arahnya. Saatnya mengeluarkan kekuatan kesakitan pada selangkangan pria ! Haruno Sakura tidak akan main main sekarang !

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari ke lantai tiga. Mereka berasumsi kalau Sakura dan Shion menaiki lantai tertinggi istana tersebut. Saat ingin menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai keempat Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang sadar atas tindakan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan kaki kakinya.

"Ada apa Teme ?!" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Berpikir.

"Di mana permata Fuu no Matsu disimpan ?" kata Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Di mana ?"

"Ya..di mana ?"

"Di mana ?"

"Hn.."

"Di..ma..na ?"

"Hn.."

"Di ma-"

"Akan kuhajar kau Dobe jika terus mengatakan kata kata itu ! aku sedang berpikir !"

Naruto menghela napasnya "Aku membantumu berpikir.."

'Tidak sama sekali..' batin Sasuke kesal.

Shion terus menaiki tangga ketiga. Saat itu dia berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Mata bonekanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia harus waspada, jangan sampai pengorbanan Sakura sia sia.

Sang putri pun berlari ke lorong lantai ketiga dan menemukan tangga berputar yang langsung mengarahkan ke lantai teratas istana tersebut. Shion langsung menaikinya, sang putri tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ada di lantai yang sama.

Sasuke berjalan mondar mandir di depan tangga yang menuju ke lantai keempat. Sementara Naruto melahap kue bolunya yang terakhir. Suasana dalam keadaan hening..

Samar samar mereka berdua mendengar teriakan dari luar istana. Naruto yang masih mengunyah kuenya berlari ke jendela. Mata safirnya terbuka lebar. Dia menelan langsung kuenya.

"Sa-Sasuke.." panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah temannya tersebut dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Mata onyx sang Uchiha membulat sempurna.

Di luar, tepatnya di halaman istana..berkumpul seluruh rakyat Jueru yang kini ditawan para pasukan pemberontak. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah sesosok wanita cantik yang berwajah seperti boneka terikat dalam keadaan menyedihan. Di depannya berdiri pemuda tampan dengan kharismatiknya yang menawan.

"Itu Ratu Carezel.." kata Sasuke

"Kaa-san Shion.." sambung Naruto.

Pemuda tampan tersebut mengayunkan sebuah pedang yang diambilnya dari salah seorang anak buahnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendengus

"Pemimpin pemberontakan ini.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Dengan kata lain dia.." Sasuke terus menatap sang pemuda

"Carezel Mitei, adik Raja Carezel keempat !" kata Naruto dengan nada shock. Tiba tiba Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Sakura ?!" kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah mata yang dituju Sasuke. Tampak Sakura di seret menuju ke arah tawanan istana, yang menyeretnya adalah..

"Itu pemimpin yang menyerang rombongan kita dulu, bukan.." kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau kan berada di belakang kami.." Sasuke menatap orang berwajah keji tersebut. Dia melempar Sakura ke arah tawanan istana.

"..Hm, berarti itu Ritei Hidotaru ya..ayahnya Himitsu dan panglima pasukan pemberontak.." Sasuke melirik ke arah Mitei yang sedang memegang dagu kakak iparnya dan berbicara dengannya. Sasuke merasakan suatu feeling yang tidak enak.

Sementara Shion menggigit bibirnya di puncak istana. Sang putri juga melihat langsung ibunya yang kini berada dalam bahaya..

"Ka-kaa-san.." gumam Shion ketakutan. Tetes demi tetes air mata kecemasan mulai mengalir perlahan lahan di pipi mulusnya.

Di halaman istana

"..Dasar jalang !" kata Mitei sambil mengeratkan dagu sang ratu "..Kau tahu..aku sudah mendapatkan dua permata utama Jueru. Tinggal mencampuri keduanya dengan darah anakmu saja. Aku menawari kebebasanmu dengan cara mengkhianati kakakku..tetapi kau.."

Ratu Carezel meludah wajah adik iparnya "DASAR ADIK TIDAK TAHU UNTUNG !" teriak sang ratu. Mitei menggeram kesal. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke perut sang ratu.

Mitei mendekati kakak iparnya dan berbisik di telinganya "Kesabaranku sudah habis.."

"SHIOOOON !" tiba tiba Ratu Carezel berteriak sekencang kencangnya "TERUSKAN PERJUANGAAAN-AAAKHH !"

Mitei tersenyum. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia menusuk perut Ratu Carezel tanpa belas kasihan.

CRAK ! diputarnya pedang pembunuh tersebut. Sang ratu tersedak darahnya sendiri. Lukanya semakin diperbesar oleh adik iparnya. Mitei kembali berbisik di telinga kakak iparnya..

"Sayonara.."

DUAKHH ! Mitei menendang dagu Ratu Carezel dengan kaki kanannya. Dia membiarkan pedang tersebut tertancap di perut sang ratu. Darah terus mengalir dari luka tersebut. Tetesan liquid merah tersebut juga keluar dari bibir tipis istri Carezel keempat tersebut.

Semua rakyat Jueru menangis kencang. Sakura bahkan tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ratu yang sangat ramah kini menghadap sang pencipta. Mitei mendecih kesal. Dia menendang salah seorang pria tua yang menangisi kematian sang ratu dengan kaki kanannya. Mitei menatapnya keji

"Sebagai pria kau harus mampu menahan air matamu itu..lagi pula yang kau tangisi adalah wanita jalang.." kata Mitei. Pria tua itu menggeram marah, dia berlari ke arah Mitei sambil berteriak "KAU BAJINGAN SIAL-" kata kata sang pria tua berhenti. Mitei menusuk leher orang tua tersebut dengan pisau kecil yang berada di pinggang kanannya, Mitei tersenyum..

"Aku sialan hah ? AKU SIALAN ?!" Mitei dengan cepat menggerakkan pisaunya ke samping. Darah pun bermuncratan. Sakura menutup matanya berusaha menahan muntah akibat pemandangan tadi. Naruto menggeram kesal, Sasuke menahan temannya tersebut. Berusaha menenangkan.

"KAU KEPARAAAAAAT !"

Semuanya terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan kemarahan dari puncak istana. Naruto segera mengangkat jendela istana dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Mata safirnya terbuka lebar.

Tampak Shion berdiri di puncak jendela istana dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Linangan air mata dari mata lentiknya terus keluar. Sasuke segera menuju jendela dan bermaksud melongok ke luar, alhasilnya duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut saling berhimpitan

"Hn..awas Dobe. Kau bau.."

"Brengsek ! kau main asal masuk saja !"

"Diam..ugh..sialan !"

"TEME ! KAU MUNDUR DULU ! KEPALAKU TERSANGKUT !"

"Aku juga baka.."

Sementara Mitei tersenyum licik. Wajah tampannya menoleh ke arah Hido. "Hido-san, tangkap keponakan cantikku bersama pasukanmu.." kata Mitei. Hido mengangguk, dia memberi tanda kepada para pasukan pemberontaknya

"AYO !"

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela..

"Saat aku menarik kepalaku, kau jangan bergerak..ingat itu !" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hn..ayo, satu dua ti-"

"TEME !"

'Dia berteriak di telingaku..' batin Sasuke kesal "Ada apa ?"

"PASUKAN MUSUH MENUJU ISTANA ! MEREKA INGIN MENANGKAP PUTRI SHION !" teriak Naruto

'Dia lagi lagi berteriak di telingaku..' batin Sasuke.

"BIAR AKU YANG DULUAN ! GERAKANMU LAMBAT !" kata Naruto. Sasuke yang dibilang lambat mendengus kesal. Akhirnya, duo yang tidak mau kalah tersebut kembali saling tarik tarikkan.

"MINGGIR SANA, BAKA-DOBE !"

"KAU YANG AWAS, BAKA AYAM TEME !"

"Aku..aku yang keluar duluan.."

"AKU SAJA ! GERAKAN-"

"Kau yang lambat !"

"Kau sok cepat !"

Sementara Shion berlari menuruni tangga yang langsung menuju lantai tiga. Dia sudah tahu teriakannya tadi beresiko. Dengan cepat sang putri menuruni tangga tersebut. Dia harus punya waktu cukup agar tidak terjebak di tangga !

Para pasukan pemberontak sudah berlari menuju depan pintu besar istana. Mereka berlari lewat samping istana.

"Hido-sama !" teriak salah seorang pasukan "Kami menemukan Himitsu-sama tergeletak di sini !"

Hido langsung berlari menuju arah teriakan. Dua orang prajurit membopong anaknya yang sepertinya setengah sadar. Hido mendekati anaknya dan menampar pelan wajahnya.

"Himitsu..Himitsu.." Hido sedikit khawatir. Dia melihat ada luka memar di perutnya. Hido langsung menginstruksikan membawa sang anak ke tim perawat pasukan. Dua orang yang membopong Himitsu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun berbalik arah dan dengan perlahan lahan membawa si pengkhianat tersebut ke halaman istana.

Hido menggeram kesal 'Tidak biasanya Himitsu terluka seperti itu. Siapa yang me-'

"Tou-san !"

Hido menoleh ke belakang. Tampak anaknya menoleh ke arahnya dengan napas yang terengah engah. Mata Himitsu setengah tertutup, menandakan dia cukup kesakitan atas lukanya tersebut.

"Hati hati dengan dua bocah yang berambut kuning dan biru kehitaman.."

Hido mengangkat alisnya "Kenapa ?" tanyanya

"Cih ! mereka partner yang hebat !" Himitsu pun kembali menoleh membelakangi ayahnya "Kau harus berhati hati saat melawan kerja sama mereka, Tou-san.."

Dua pasukan pemberontak pun membawa Himitsu perlahan lahan menuju tempat perawatan. Hido mendenguskan napasnya

'Bocah berambut kuning..apa dia si Jinchuriki dari Konoha tersebut..' Hido memandang istana tersebut 'Heh..kerja sama ya..'

Di dalam istana..

Shion pun berhenti di tengah ruangan lantai ketiga saat mendengar suara caci makian dan pengumpatan tidak jelas.

"AKU YANG DULUAN BRENGSEK !"

"Dobe tetaplah dobe..kau adalah orang yang ceroboh dan-"

"KAU TERLALU BANYAK OMONG DATTEBAYO ! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PINGGANGKU !"

"Geser sedikit baka.."

"Kau yang ge-"

"Naruto..Sasuke.."

Naruto dan Sasuke benar benar terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menarik badan secara bersamaan..dan ajaibnya, acara tersangkut tadi langsung hilang.

"SHION-SAMA !" teriak keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Eh ?" Naruto memegang badannya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya

"Eh..eh..eh..eh..EH ?!" kata Naruto tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"KITA LEPAS-TTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto senang. Sasuke melihat tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah jendela tadi. Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Kita turun lewat jendela !" kata Sasuke. Shion memiringkan kepalanya

"Kenapa tidak lewat tangga ?" tanya sang putri.

"Resiko terjebak lebih besar.." kata Sasuke datar.

"BAGAIMANA TURUNNYA, TEME ?!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke samping kepalanya..

"MAKSUDMU AKU GAK ADA OTAK DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto marah.

"Hn..kau yang bilang. Sekarang, gunakan Kage Bunshinmu dan buat mereka memanjang seperti tali hingga ke bawah.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaga di atas..kalian berdua turun dulu.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Baiklah..**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU** !"

Sementara para anak buah Hido sudah berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai ketiga. Mereka pun terus berlari hingga sampai di lantai tersebut. Semuanya berhenti ketika melihat sesosok bocah berambut raven berdiri tenang di dekat jendela.

"Heh..ninja bocah huh !" kata salah seorang pasukan. Dia berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menutup matanya dan membukanya secara cepat. Sharingan dua tomoe sang Uchiha berputar cepat.

Musuh tersebut langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Sasuke mengelaknya ke kiri dan menendang kaki kanan musuh tersebut dengan kaki kanannya. Orang tersebut langsung terjatuh karena keseimbangannya kurang. Sasuke langsung menghantamkan perut pasukan tersebut sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan meremehkan ninja.." kata Sasuke datar. Mata sharingannya menatap datar ke arah semua pasukan yang menyerangnya. Sementara Hido baru menyampai lantai ketiga.

"..APALAGI YANG DIKUASAI KEBENCIAN !" Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangannya **"KATON : RYUKA NO JUTSU !"**

Bruk. Orang yang ditinju Sasuke langsung jatuh ke lantai. Sementara sebuah semburan api yang mendatar merambat dan mengarah ke lantai ruangan tersebut. Para pasukan musuh langsung berhenti.

"Heh, jutsumu payah bocah !" teriak salah seorang pasukan musuh dengan nada mengejek. Hido yang baru sampai langsung berteriak

"HEI KALIAN HATI HA-"

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan "Hn" nya saja dan langsung melemparkan dua kunai yang telah dililitkan peledak ke arah api di lantai. Para pasukan musuh benar benar terkejut. Sebuah serangan tiba tiba !

DHUAAAARRR !

Hido bersembunyi di salah satu meja keramik tersebut. Dia mendesah kesal. Pemimpin pasukan tersebut langsung berlari ke arah kobaran api.

"**Suiton : Kyuryu no jutsu !"**

Dari mulutnya kemudian keluar semburan air yang langsung memadamkan sebagian api tersebut. Hido berjalan ke arah jendela dan berusaha mencari tahu, apakah penyerang pasukannya tadi kabur lewat jendela.

Saat baru mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, tiba tiba muncul 3 bocah berambut kuning cerah yang melompat ke arahnya dari bawah. Ketiga tiganya mengarahkan kunai ke arahnya.

"**SERANGAN DADAKAN UZUMAKI !"** teriak ketiganya. Hido langsung memasukkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dia langsung melompat ke samping kiri dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada di sisi kanan jendela.

SYAT ! SYAT ! SYAT ! 3 kunai melayang memasuki ruangan dari jendela dan menancap di dinding ruangan.

'Sudah kuduga mereka akan melakukan serangan kedua dengan cara melemparkan kunai tersebut..' Hido menggerakkan segel tangannya 'Tetapi jangan meremehkan seorang mantan Anbu Konoha !'

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"** Hido langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah bawah jendela. Kilatan listrik langsung menghantam tiga bocah bersurai kuning tersebut. Hido tersenyum..

POOF ! ketiganya menghilang. Ketiganya adalah bunshin..

'Cih..sialan ! mereka berhasil kabur !' batin Hido kesal.

~TBT~

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion segera berlari menuju timur desa. Sasaran tempat mereka adalah hutan Hozu dan bersembunyi di sana hingga fajar menyapa. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang..

"Bunshinmu menghilang, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Lumayan untuk menyisihkan waktu..' batin sang Uchiha.

SYAAAAT ! sebuah pedang melayang ke arah mereka. Sasuke dengan kesigapan mata sharingannya langsung menangkap pedang itu tepat di ganggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya, dia langsung melemparkan pedang tersebut kembali ke pemiliknya.

"AAAKHH !" teriak musuh yang terkena lemparan Sasuke. Dia langsung terjatuh dari atas pohon. Lima belas pasukan musuh langsung keluar dari persembunyian.

"Tidak kusangka..bocah bocah ini bisa merepotkan juga.." kata salah seorang pasukan pemberontak.

"Cih..tenang saja, itu karena mereka bocah..dan para malaikat biasanya menjaga para bocah.." kata yang lainnya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Sekali serangan ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto mengeluarkan lima shuriken andalannya..

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU !"** Naruto melemparkan 5 shuriken tersebut ke arah lima belas pasukan musuh. Semuanya langsung siaga.

"**..KONTORRORU GO YUBI !"** TAK ! TAK ! TAK !

5 shuriken tersebut tertancap di depan kaki para pasukan pembunuh. Mereka yang tadinya tegang langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"HAHAHA ! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT LEMPARAN NINJA ?! KAMI LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KAU ! MELEMPAR PEDANG SAJA MUDAH HAH !"

"MEMALUKAN..HAHAHAHA !"

"KUHARAP BISA HEBAT TADI ! HAHAHAHA !'

Naruto tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau sengaja ?!" tanya Naruto. Semuanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Salah seorang pasukan membulatkan matanya.

'Segel tangan ?!' batin pasukan tersebut saat melihat Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangannya dan seperti ingin menyemburkan sesuatu

"**KATON : RYUKA NO JUTSU !"** Sasuke langsung menyemburkan apinya ke arah lima kawat baja yang mengikat shuriken Naruto. Mata para musuh membulat terkejut.

"AAAAAKKKHH !" dan teriakan dari 15 suara berbeda mengiringi senyuman tipis Sasuke dan senyuman puas Naruto.

"JUTSU KOMBINASI BERHASIL !" kata keduanya sambil menyatukan kepalan tangan. Shion tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo per-" Sasuke terkejut. Sesuatu lagi lagi mengarah ke arah mereka.

TRIING ! Sasuke menahan dengan kunai miliknya. Pisau kecil tersebut langsung jatuh ke tanah. Naruto mendengus kesal saat melihat sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Paman Mitei.." gumam Shion pelan.

Carezel Mitei berdiri dengan wajah tampan yang mengejek. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang shinobi dengan pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha dan tato khas Inuzuka di pipinya.

'KONOHA ?!' batin Naruto dan Sasuke shock.

"Bocah pengkhianat Uchiha terakhir dan si jinchuriki Kyuubi yang selalu membuat onar..tak kusangka kalian adalah shinobi yang harus aku bunuh.." kata orang yang berlambang Konoha tersebut.

"Tidak..biar aku yang membunuh mereka berdua, Teru-san..Danzo dan para tetua Konoha pasti senang jika mendengar kabar kematian dua bocah itu !" kata Mitei dengan mata mengejek.

'Konoha..jadi Konoha..' Naruto merasakan sesuatu meraba hatinya. Yami mulai bergerak..

"Siapa itu Danzo ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Teru, orang yang berlambang shinobi Konoha tersebut tersenyum licik.

"Orang penting di Konoha.." jawabnya santai

"KENAPA KONOHA MEMBANTU PENGKHIANAT !" teriak Naruto marah. Teru tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Kami tidak membantu pengkhianat. Mitei-sama memang pantas menduduki gelar sebagai Raja Carezel kelima !" kata Teru sambil menoleh ke arah temannya tersebut. Mitei tersenyum.

"Apa Sandaime tahu soal ini ?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai geram. Rasa bencinya terhadap Konoha mulai tumbuh seperti rasa benci terhadap Itachi. Perlahan lahan tetapi pasti..

"Tidak..Hokage-sama tidak tahu. Tapi kalian perlu ketahui bocah.." Teru menjilat kuku jari tangan kanannya "Konoha akan melakukan kerja sama dengan orang orang yang selalu menguntungkan desa. Kawanku Mitei-sama berjanji kepada Danzo-sama jika mereka berhasil menggulingkan kekuasaan Raja Carezel keempat maka setiap tahun 5 peti berisi permata akan dikirim ke Konoha.."

"Jadi kalian yang memasok senjatanya ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Teru tersenyum.

"KAU TAMPAKNYA PINTAR UCHIHA ! SAYANG KINI KLAN ITU HANYA SAMPAH DA-"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN KLAN KU SAMPAH !" mata sharingan Sasuke berkedut. Urat pelipis muncul di keningnya.

"BEGITU HAH ?! **KUREII KIZU** !" Teru menyerang Sasuke dengan cakaran cakaran ganasnya. Sasuke mengelaknya dengan cepat. Tiba tiba Teru berputar ke samping dan menyerang Sasuke dari kiri bahunya.

DRAK ! Sasuke menahan telapak tangan kanan Teru dengan genggaman tangan kirinya. Kaki Sasuke langsung menerjang ke arah perut Teru.

DRAKHH ! Teru menahan tendangan Sasuke dengan genggaman tangan kirinya. Teru mempererat remasannya sehingga kaki kaki Sasuke berdarah akibat kuku kuku tajam Teru.

"Penguncian selesai, Naruto.." kata Sasuke sambil meringis menahan kesakitan.

"YOSH ! **RASENGAN** !" Naruto melompat dari belakang Sasuke dan langsung mengarahkan rasengannya ke arah kepala Teru. Teru mendongakkan kepala dengan tatapan terkejut.

DUAKHH ! Naruto terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Rasengannya terlepas dari tangannya dan terpental ke atas. Tampak Mitei yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah mengejek.

'Dia menendangku..' batin Naruto kesal. 'SASUKE ?!'

DUAKH ! Sasuke segera dibanting ke bawah. Teru langsung melakukan tendangan putar ke bawah dan menghantam perut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meringis kesakitan. Naruto bangkit dengan geraman yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. Tiba tiba mata safirnya terbuka lebar.

Mitei sudah menahan Shion dengan pisau kecil yang telah dia taruh di depan leher Shion. Mitei tersenyum licik.

"Bergerak sedikit, urat leher ini akan putus.." kata Mitei dengan nada mengancam. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Sementara Sasuke terus dihantam dengan babi membuta oleh Teru. TRAP ! dengan sigap pada tendangan yang keenam belas, Sasuke menangkap kaki kanan Teru dan sepertinya mengikat sesuatu.

"TERIKAT !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang langsung mengerti menarik jari telunjuk kanannya ke belakang.

"ADA APAAA ?!" teriak Teru panik, tiba tiba dia terseret ke arah Mitei dan..

BRUK ! mereka berdua bertabrakan. Shion pun menggerakkan badannya dan berhasil melepaskan diri, tetapi Mitei dengan cepat menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menusuk Shion.

CRASSHH !

Mata onyx dan mata safir membulat sempurna..

SHION TERTUSUK !

TBC

Balik lagi ke TBT. Maaf untuk sedikit pengaretannya akibat kesibukan saya sendiri. Untuk ada pertanyaan apakah ramalan Shion akan terjadi..ehem, itu masih rahasia. Itu akan diungkap di chap terakhir arc ini. Karena para readers sedikit yang bertanya, jadi saya hanya bilang terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya atas reviewnya dan dua jempol atas dukungan kalian.

Last, see you and please review.

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Serangan Dadakan Uzumaki**. Hanya serangan secra cepat oleh Naruto. Bisa dilakukan dirinya bersama para bunshin ataupun para bunshin itu sendiri.

Rotei Hidotaru (Hido) :

**Suiton : Kyuryu no jutsu**. Jutsu semburan air yang keluar dari mulut pengguna.

Inuzuka Teru :

**Kureii Kizu**. Serangan cakaran cakaran Teru yang cukup cepat.

Preview the Next Chap :

"..Kau dan Himitsu..tolong..tolong jaga Shion putriku..aku percaya sepenuhnya kepada kalian.."/"Tolong katakan kepada Sandaime kalau perlu bantuan di kerajaan Jueru. Katakan misi kami sudah naik ke Rank-SS.."/"Mati kau.."/"..Kami ingin menguburmu di sini.."/"KALAHKAN TIGA PERMATA DENGAN SEPULUH PENJAGANYA SASUKE ! SEPULUH !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 24 : The First King Carezel Power

"Heh..Shion.."/"AKU PERLU DARAHMU !"


	24. Chapter 24

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, NaruShion for this arc, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Shion ! lanjutkan perjuangan ! dukungan dan semangat untuk mempertahankan kerajaan terus didengungkan. Saat Naruto-Sasuke berusaha membawa lari Shion dari sang pemberontak utama-Carezel Mitei-mereka malah bertemu di Hutan Hozu. Dengan sebuah pertarungan memperebutkan dan mempertahankan darah sang peramal..Mitei dengan cepat menusukkan serangannya ke arah Shion ! sebuah cerita sebelum klimak !

Chapter 24 : The First King Carezel Power

Daitan dan beberapa prajurit tersisa menundukkan kepala melihat sang raja mereka sudah terengah engah dengan napas yang kesusahan. Setengah badan sang raja, dari kaki hingga pinggang sudah tertimpa reuntuhan akibat ledakan jebakan di gua tersebut. Kepala sang raja terus saja mengeluarkan cairan merah segar akibat terbentur sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Mata sang raja menatap salah seorang penjaga pribadi anaknya tersebut.

Daitan yang hanya terkena luka gores pada pipinya serta luka bakar kecil di bahu kirinya hanya menggelengkan kepala sedih. Beberapa prajurit bahkan menggenggam pedang mereka dengan perasaan shock. Terjebak, keadaan yang menyedihkan, keadaan yang sangat amat tidak bagus, dan sang raja mereka yang paling terkenal kebaikan serta kebijaksanaannya kini merenggang nyawa.

'Di mana Kakashi-san..' batin Daitan. Tiba tiba sang raja memegang lengan kanan Daitan. Mulut dan tatapan sang raja seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu..Daitan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut sang raja.

"Da..Daitan..aku..aku percayakan Shion kepada dirimu dan Himitsu..ka..uhuk! kalian berdua adalah orang kebangganku uhuk !" sang raja berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya..Daitan memejamkan matanya sedih..

"Pandanganku sudah mulai kabur. Aku sebenarnya..uhuk ! aku sebenarnya berharap bisa menyapa istri dan anakku di istana tetapi..tetapi Kami-sama memanggilku dengan cepat..Daitan.." hening sejenak. Daitan melirik ke arah wajah sang raja yang mulia seperti orang menerawang..

"..Kau dan Himitsu..tolong..tolong jaga Shion putriku..aku percaya sepenuhnya kepada kalian.." mata sang raja perlahan lahan kehilangan sinarnya. Daitan menahan napasnya. Para samurai tidak boleh menangis.

"..Doaku adalah agar Shion bisa menjadi anak yang periang..anak yang.." tiba tiba kata kata itu berhenti. Dan sebuah napas berat mengakhiri dari semua deru napas sang raja.

Raja Carezel keempat telah menghadap sang pencipta. Dia tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu bahwa di sana dia akan menyapa istrinya. Dan mungkin itu yang akan membuatnya sedih. Siapa yang akan menjaga anak mereka ?!

Daitan menutup mata tanpa cahaya tersebut. Dia menghela napasnya. Semua prajurit tertunduk dalam doa..keheningan dan suasan duka melingkupi gua tersebut.

.

.

.

Seseorang menggerakkan segel tangannya..

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !"**

POFF ! muncul seorang anjing dengan wajah malas sambil menatap pemanggilnya.

"Yo..ada apa Kakashi ?"

Sang pemanggil, Hatake Kakashi yang kini berdiri di depan kerajaan Jueru yang sudah dipenuhi kobaran api menatap Pakkun, anjing ninjanya.

"Tolong katakan kepada Sandaime kalau perlu bantuan di kerajaan Jueru. Katakan misi kami sudah naik ke Rank-SS.." kata Kakashi. Pakkun menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, akan kupersingkat waktu perjalanan menjadi semalam !" Pakkun segera melompat ke arah hutan. Kakashi menghela napasnya

'Di mana kalian..lagi pula, raja dan para pasukan terjebak di gua..' Kakashi menatap sekelilingnya '..Untung saja aku membuat bunshin sebelum masuk ke gua dan menyuruh dia yang masuk..tsk, tetapi peringatanku datang terlambat dan gua tersebut meledak..' Kakashi berlari ke arah kerajaan Jueru

'Kuharap kalian tidak apa apa, Naruto..Sasuke..Sakura !'

.

.

.

"EGH !"

"SHION !" teriak Naruto. Pisau kecil tersebut menusuk dengan tegak bahu kanan Shion. Tuan putri berusaha berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memegang pisau tersebut. Naruto berusaha berlari ke arah Shion untuk mengcovernya, Mitei langsung bangkit dan melempar dua pisau kecilnya ke arah Naruto.

SYAAT ! SYAAT ! dengan sigap Naruto menghindarinya. Mitei mendecih kesal dan melemparkan dua pisau ke arah depannya, bukan ke arah Naruto..tetapi..

CRASHH ! CRASHH ! dua pisau tersebut menusuk dua betis Shion. Shion langsung jatuh terduduk. Naruto berteriak marah

"SHION !"

Teru dengan cepat memutuskan tali kunai di kakinya dengan cakarannya. Dia bangkit dan berusaha menyerang Naruto. Tiba tiba Sasuke menendang punggungnya sehingga dia sedikit terpental, tetapi mampu menjaga keseimbangan.

"Tendangan Uchiha memang lemah.." Teru langsung berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan melompat ke arah sang Uchiha.

"**KAZE NO KIZU !"** Teru langsung melakukan gerakan cakar di udara, tiba tiba angin di depan gerakan Teru terbentuk dan melesat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sharingannya Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Teru melakukan pijakan berbalik dengan kaki kanannya dan melompat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha menggapai Shion.

DUAKH ! Teru menendang Naruto saat di udara. Naruto menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba tiba muncul Mitei dari bawah sambil menghunus pisau kecilnya. Target adik Carezel keempat itu adalah perut Naruto.

"Mati kau.." kata Mitei.

TRAANG ! pisau kecil Mitei telempar ke sisi kiri. Tampak Sasuke-yang melempar kunai tadi-menatap tajam ke arah Mitei dan kembali melempar kunainya.

TRAANG ! Mitei kembali mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya dan menahan lemparan kunai Sasuke.

'Pisau kecilnya banyak sekali..' batin Sasuke. Naruto segera melompat ke belakang dan langsung menggerakkan segel tangan.

"TIDAK SEMPAT !" kata Teru **"KAZE NO KIZU !"** Teru langsung mengeluarkan cakaran anginnya ke arah Naruto.

DRAAAK ! Naruto langsung terpental dan menabrak pohon. Beberapa luka sayatan kecil tercetak di dada kiri dan perutnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan segel tangan. Mitei melemparkan 5 pisau kecilnya secara bergelombang.

'Sialan !' batin Sasuke, dia segera menghindari kelimanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar badannya dan menangkap dengan tepat gagang pisau lemparan kelima, dia langsung melemparkannya ke arah Mitei. Mitei melompat ke kiri untuk menghindarinya. Sementara Teru mengangkat tubuh Shion dengan paksa.

Mitei tersenyum ke arah sang Uchiha "Pertarungan yang membosankan.."

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Apa nama klan bocah ini, Teru ?" tanya Mitei sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke,

"Uchiha.." kata Teru.

"Klan sampah..Konoha tidak membutuhkannya.." kata Mitei dengan nada menghina. Urat pelipis Sasuke benar benar bergetar.

"KEPARAT ! **KATON** !"

"Hn..selamat tinggal.." kata Teru.

"**GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

Bola api Sasuke hanya menghantam pohon pohon di depannya. Carezel Mitei dan Inuzuka Teru sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk..

'Aniki..apa aku memang masih lemah !' batin Sasuke.

~TBT~

"BUNUH DIA !"

Tiga pasukan pemberontak berlari maju ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi melompat ke belakang dan menggerakan handsetal

"**Doton : Mokuragakure no jutsu !"**

Tiba tiba tanah di bawah kaki tiga musuh tersebut menjadi pasir dan menghisap ketiganya. Mereka meronta ronta dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh mereka dari hisapan pasir jutsu Kakashi.

"Maaf..penjahat harus mati.." gumam Kakashi.

CRASSHH ! CRASSHH ! CRASSHH ! tiga kepala pemberontak tersebut langsung tertembus tiga kunai Kakashi. Kakashi segera berlari menuju halaman istana.

"ADA MUSUH !" teriak salah seorang prajurit musuh. Yang lainnya langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk.

Kakashi membuka mata sharingannya. Dia segera menggerakkan segel tangan.

"**SUITON : SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU !"**

BRASSHH ! muncul seekor naga air dari kolam pancuran istana kerajaan Jueru. Naga air tersebut mengamuk dan menghantam para pasukan yang berlari menyerang Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri berlari menuju naga air tersebut. Tangan kirinya sudah dihiasi Chidori.

"HYAAAH !" maju dua orang pasukan yang menghadang Kakashi dari arah kiri. Kakashi langsung melemparkan dua kunai ke arah musuh dengan tangan kanannya. Dua pasukan musuh tersebut langsung terjatuh ketika dua kunai Kakashi tertancap di leher mereka.

Kakashi pun melompat ke arah naga air tersebut dan langsung mengalirkan petirnya ke tubuh naga tersebut. Kakashi langsung mengarahkan naganya ke gerombolan pasukan musuh.

"LA-LARIII !" teriak salah seorang prajurit.

"WAAAAA !" semuanya berteriak ketakuan.

JRAAASHH !

"WAAAAAAKKHHH !" terlambat, semua gerombolan pasukan tersebut langsung terhantam naga air Kakashi. Aliran listrik pun menghampiri tubuh mereka. Kecuali satu orang..

Kakashi yang kini berdiri di atas tepian kolam pancuran sedikit terkejut dengan penglihatannya. Tampak berdiri dengan superior di depannya, orang yang tidak terpengaruh atas jutsu gabungan air dan petirnya.

"Hido..mantan Anbu Konoha.." gumam Kakashi.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya, Kakashi.." kata Hido dengan wajah kejinya "..Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah guru seorang Jinchuriki.."

'Jadi dia sudah bertemu Naruto dan mungkin bertarung dengannya..' Kakashi mengenggam erat sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya '..Ini akan cukup menyusahkan..'

"Kau tahu Kakashi.." kata Hido dan maju selangkah ke arah Kakashi "..Murid Jinchurikimu itu hampir berhasil membunuhku..dia bersama temannya bahkan berhasil mengalahkan anak kebanggaanku.."

"Anak kebangganmu ?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Tentu saja.." kata Hido sambil tersenyum. Seseorang berjalan mendekati Hido dan berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Kakashi membulat..

"Jangan bilang kau..Hido ! nama belakangmu.." Kakashi menelan ludahnya.

"Tentu saja Ritei Hidotaru..itu lah nama lengkapku.." kata Hido.

"Dan aku..heh, Ritei Himitsu..anak kebanggannya.." kata Himitsu dengan wajah mengejek. Tampaknya dia sedikit pulih akibat perawatan tadi.

'Jadi dia pengkhianatnya..sial ! aku meninggalkan tim ku bersama Shion-sama dengan dia..mudah mudahan..' Kakashi menahan napasnya. Jangan sampai kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ayo mulai Kakashi.." kata Hido

"Dua lawan satu ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja.." kata Himitsu "..Kami ingin menguburmu di sini.."

"Hn..kalau bisa !" dan Kakashi menantang duo anak-bapak tersebut !

.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Aku tidak menyangka Konoha terlibat dalam pemberontakan ini dattebayo.." kata sang Uzumaki "SIALAN !"

Sasuke melirik ke arah temannya tersebut "Apa arah pandanganmu tentang Konoha ?". Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu kepadaku, Teme.." Naruto meremas bagian dada kirinya "..Luka hati ini sudah tertusuk sangat dalam. Dipanggil monster..dicaci maki..dan.." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang meringis marah

"..Sebuah pengorbanan dari orang tuaku..dan hasilnya adalah aku, AKU ! KAU TAHU ! KINI AKU DISIA SIAKAN !" Naruto meninju pohon di sampingnya. Sasuke menutup mata onyxnya.

"Konoha memang keparat.." gumam Uchiha tersebut.

'Tetapi Itachi lebih keparat..' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo kita mencari Shion, Sasuke !" kata Naruto. Si bocah bersurai kuning itu langsung melenggang pergi.

"Seperti biasa..kau bergerak tanpa pikir panjang Dobe.." Sasuke membuka matanya "..Sekarang pikirkan tentang kemungkinan di mana Shion.."

"AKU TAHU ! KAU INGAT KATA KAKEK KIMIDO !" teriak Naruto "..PASTI ORANG ORANG BRENGSEK ITU MEMBAWANJYA DI BU-"

"KITA CARI SESUATU YANG DIKATAKAN KIMIDO SEBELUM DIA MENINGGAL !" kini Sasuke yang sedikit menaikan suaranya. Naruto terdiam.

'Sesuatu yang dikatakan kakek Kimido sebelum dia meninggal ?' batin Naruto. Sang Uzumaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"KAU TIDAK SOPAN TEME ?! KAU MEMANGGIL KAKEK KIMIDO LANGSUNG DENGAN NAMANYA !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"ITU GAK PENTING BAKA !" teriak Sasuke. Dia mendengus kesal "..Heh, untung saja selama kurang lebih 6 tahun aku berteman denganmu..mudah mudahan aku tidak tertular Dobemu, Naruto.."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan kesal. Dia berjalan mondar mandir di hutan tersebut. Mencoba..apa yang harus dicari..perkataan Kimido ? perkataan sang kakek tua bermata licik namun sebenarnya baik.

'Aku menyesal menuduhnya pengkhianat-ttebayo..' batin Naruto sedih. Dia teringat kata kata Kimido soal tiga kekuatan permata..

"Ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau raja pertama Carezel membangun daerah indah ini menjadi kerajaan dengan bantuan 2 permata dan semangkok darah. Ketiga bahan tersebut disebut 'Tiga Kekuatan Permata'..Raja pertama melakukan ritualnya di bukit Geiken, yang berada di timur Hutan Hozu, dengan jarak 200 meter dari batas kerajaan yang sekarang. Sedangkan Hutan Hozu merupakan hutan luas yang mengelilingi kerajaan kami.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan..bukan itu..

"Yang terakhir adalah darah sang peramal kebenaran..semangkok darah sang peramal kebenaran akan menyempurnakan kekuatan dari tiga permata..dua permata suci itu akan dicelupkan ke mangkok yang berisi darah sang peramal kebenaran dan dengan melakukan segel maka 2 permata itu akan merasuk ke dalam tubuh sang penerima.."

Naruto mengetuk ngetukkan kepalanya. Hampir..tetapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan tersebut dan cara menghentikannya..

CARA MENGHENTIKANNYA ?! Naruto tersentak..

"Kalahkan kekuatan tiga permata dengan uhuk ! dengan sepuluh penjaganya..kalahkan itu bocah.."

"KALAHKAN TIGA PERMATA DENGAN SEPULUH PENJAGANYA SASUKE ! SEPULUH !" teriak Naruto gembira. Dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Tiga permata dengan ada batuk di antara dengan dan sepu-"

"KAU YANG GAK PENTING TEME !"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Jadi tuan pandai..apa itu sepuluh penjaga ?"

Terdiam..Naruto terdiam. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu arti dari sepuluh penjaga..

"Ano..prajurit mungkin.." tebak Naruto.

Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto "Ayo Dobe ! akan kutunjukkan 10 penjaga tersebut..dan kita.."

Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sasuke "JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT TEME !" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng tersebut.

"..Terpaksa harus memasuki istana !" gumam Sasuke. Bahaya kini menunggu mereka..

.

.

.

BLAARRR !

Kakashi dengan sigap menghindari dua tembakan petir lurus yang mengarah ke arahnya dan hanya menghantam pagar batu istana. Kakashi segera melempar dua buah batu ke arah anak bapak tersebut.

Copy ninja tersebut langsung mengeluarkan segel.

PRAK ! PRAK ! dengan cepat Himitsu dan Hido menghancurkan batu batu tersebut dengan jutsu Kiken mereka (jutsu tangan listrik). Himitsu menatap ke arah Kakashi. Tampak kilatan biru di tangan Jounin bermasker tersebut.

"Elemen petir ya.." gumam Himitsu.

Kakashi langsung merangsek maju menerjang Himitsu dengan Chidorinya. Hido menolak anaknya ke kanan dan mereka berdua merentangkan tangan berlistrik mereka. Duo anak bapak tersebut berusaha membelah badan Kakashi sepinggang dengan gabungan Kiken mereka..

"**KIKEN KUMIAWASE : KIRIBA !"** teriak duo anak bapak tersebut bersamaan

Dengan gerakan yang diperlambat, Kakashi menjatuhkan badannya ke bawah seperti kayang. Badannya kini berada di bawah gabungan Kiken Hido dan Himitsu. Mata Kakashi dengan cepat melirik ke kiri.

"**CHIDORI** !" jutsu tersebut menghantam perut Hido, Hido yang menjerit kesakitan langsung menjatuhkan tangannya ke bawah, menuju tubuh Kakashi..

DRAAAKK !

Gumpalan gumpalan asap mewarnai pertarungan tersebut. Kakashi berdiri tegak. Matanya menatap Hido yang kini terkapar di tanah sambil memegang perutnya. Sementara sang anak berusaha membangunkan sang ayah.

'Dalam keadaan seperti itu aku tidak mampu menembus tubuhnya, apalagi dia pemilik elemen yang sama denganku..' mata Kakashi menyipit tajam '..Apalagi serangan balasan tadi benar benar mengejutkan..untung saja aku cepat melontarkan badanku ke depan..'

"Cih..jangan bergembira dulu..Hatake Kakashi.." tampak Hido yang berusaha bangun dan dibantu anaknya "Walapun kikenku meleset tadi tapi tetap saja.." mata Hido yang meringis menatap licik Kakashi "..Gaya konduktor listrik tetap bekerja di kakimu.."

Kakashi dengan cepat menatap kakinya, tampak kilatan kilatan petir menyelimuti kaki sang Jounin bermasker tersebut. Kakashi mengikuti arah arus listrik tersebut. Listrik tersebut berasal dari kedua tangan Hido.

'Jadi..walaupun serangannya meleset tetapi jutsunya tetap bisa merambat hingga ke kakiku..' batin Kakashi. Hido tersenyum licik.

"SAATNYA PENGHENTIAN PERMAINAN KAKASHI !" dengan cepat Hido menarik Kakashi ke arahnya. Kakashi pun terbawa ke arah Hido akibat ikatan listrik di kakinya. Himitsu langsung mengeluarkan Kikennya dan bersiap menusuk Kakashi dengan tangan berlistrik tersebut. Kakashi berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah rantai..

"TIDAK AKAN BISA !" teriak Hido. Dia semakin kuat menarik Kakashi. Himitsu berlari ke arah Kakashi sambil menghunus tangan berlistriknya.

"Kesalahan !" gumam Kakashi, dia melemparkan rantainya ke arah kepala Hido. Hido dan Himitsu langsung terkejut.

PREK ! rantai besi tersebut dengan tepat melilit leher Hido, Kakashi langsung melemparkan tubuh Hido ke arah Himitsu.

"Mengikat dibalas mengikat.." gumam Kakashi. Ikatan listrik di kakinya melemah..Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskannya di udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

Mata Himitsu membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa yang ditusuknya. Bahu kanan sang ayah kini telah tertembus tangan petir anaknya. Hido meringis kesakitan. Dia menggeram marah.

'Dia sengaja melemparkanku ke arah anakku ! sialan kau Hatake Kakashi !' rutuk Hido di dalam hati. Dia menoleh ke arah anaknya.

"T-Tou-san.." kata sang anakdengan perasaan takut. Hido menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cabut pelan pelan, Himitsu.." kata Hido.

"DIA MENYERANG !" teriak Himitsu. Hido menoleh ke depan dan melihat Kakashi menyerang dengan chidorinya lagi.

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO !"** teriak Hido sambil merapal jutsu. Sementara Himitsu mencabut tangannya dari bahu sang ayah dengan hati hati.

BZZZZT ! Kakashi melompat ke samping kiri, Hido segera membentuk segel tangan.

"**RAITON : SHOTTOSUTORETO HANGEKI !"**

Kakashi tersentak mendengar nama jutsu tersebut. Hangeki ?! bukankah artinya serangan balik ?!

BZZZZTT ! Chidori Kakashi menghantam dada Hido. Sementara petir lurus yang tadi meleset dari tembakan kembali seperti bumerang dan menembus punggung tengah sang Jounin bermasker.

Hidup mati dipertaruhkan !

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki istana lewat belakang halaman. Mereka bertemu segerombolan pasukan pemberontak dan menghajarnya dengan mudah. Sasuke segera memasuki ruang tengah. Sementara Naruto berlari ke toilet istana dan buang air di situ.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha berpikir..di mana Raja menyimpan sepuluh penjaga itu..apa ada petunjuk tentang letak penyimpanan sepuluh penjaga tersebut saat mereka berbincang bincang dan yang lainnya..

Naruto menghela napas lega setelah mengeluarkan hajar buang air kecilnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tampak partnernya tersebut sedang bersandar di tembok sambil memejamkan mata. Berpikir..

"Heh, kalau begitu tidak akan ketemu-ttebayo.." gumam Naruto. Dia segera berjalan menuju ruang besar istana, di mana tempat terjadinya pengaduan kepada Raja.

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan bentuk pola yang panjang. Tiang tiang besar yang dihiasi permata serta patung patung torso menambah daya elegan ruangan tersebut. Di ujung ruangan (jika diukur dari pintu masuk), terdapat kursi berwarna merah dengan hiasan hiasan permata di tepi tepinya. Naruto segera berjalan ke arah kursi tersebut. Mata safirnya meneliti permata permatanya..siapa tahu..

"Sepuluh penjaga itu adalah permata permata yang mengelilingi permata Rai no Ryoko dan Fuu no Matsu. Lima permata untuk Rai no Ryoko dan lima permata untuk Fuu no Matsu. Ingat seperti yang dikatakan Kimido-san.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mengingat penjelasan dari Sasuke 'Heh..tidak biasanya si Teme itu ngomongnya penuh penjelasan..' batin Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan kakek Kimido..5 warna yang mengelilingi Rai no Ryoko, dan 5 warna yang mengelilingi Fuu no Matsu.

"Yang pertama, permata segitiga berwarna putih bening seperti kaca, Fuu no Matsu..permata ini selalu disimpan di ruang besar keerajaan, simbol dari menunggunya para pembesar kepada sang pelaksana ritual Gaki Toppa yang melakukan perjalanan ke luar kerajaan..permata ini dikelilingi 5 permata yang memiliki 5 warna..warna kuning, merah, biru, hijau dan putih.."

"Yang kedua, permata Rai no Ryoko. Permata segi lima dengan warna ungu. Simbol dari perjalanan dan pemberkatan Gaki Toppa. Permata ini selalu dibawa oleh sang ritual jika Gaki Toppa dilakukan. Permata ini dikelilingi 5 permata yang memiliki 5 warna..warna cokelat, jingga, ungu tua, kelabu dan hitam.."

"Kuning, merah, biru, hijau, putih.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kebingungan. Sang Uzumaki kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sang Raja. Di menghempaskan tangan kanannya di pinggiran kursi.

TREK ! TREEEEET ! tiba tiba terdengar suara mesin di samping kanan Naruto. Sang Uzumaki yang sedang menyebutkan warna warna permata yang mengelilingi permata Rai no Ryoko langsung tersentak dan terkejut. Dia menoleh ke kanan. Mata safirnya melebar..

"SASUKEEEE ! AKU MENEMUKANNYA DATTEBAYOOOO !"

.

.

.

Daitan menggeram kesal. Reruntuhan benar benar menjebak mereka..sisa sisa pasukan juga sudah pasrah. Daitan menatap tubuh tak bernyawa sang raja. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Apakah ada celah kecil yang dapat mereka tembus.

Risei, sang komandan pasukan..menghampiri Daitan. Risei hanya mengalami cedera di bahu kanannya akibat tertimpa reruntuhan batu. Sang komandan menatap Daitan..

"Kita harus mencari ruang yang agak tipis dari gua ini.." kata Risei. Daitan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu Daitan..teknik pedangmu sangat memukau. Bukannya sombong, aku sangat kuat dalam ayunan pedang. Jika kita gabungkan dua bentuk tersebut.."

Daitan menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku mengerti.." dia langsung mengedarkan sekeliling gua "Pasti ada celah !"

.

.

.

Di Bukit Geiken, 200 meter dari Kerajaan Jueru.

Mitei tersenyum ke arah Shion. Shion menatap penuh kebencian ke arah pamannya tersebut. Mata lentik bonekanya memberikan tatapan deathglare yang penuh sarat amarah kepada Mitei. Mitei menghela napasnya.

"Kau membenciku ShI-"

"KAU SIALAN !"

Hening..terjadi keheningan di atas bukit tersebut. Tiba tiba Mitei tertawa kencang.

"HAHAHAHA ! KAU BENAR BENAR MEMBENCIKU SHION. PADAHAL DULU KAU SANGAT..SANGAT SANGAT MENYAYANGIKU DAN-"

"HENTIKAN ITUUU !" teriak Shion "Kau hanyalah pecundang yang tidak tahu apa arti dari hubungan kekeluargaan. Hanya Karena kekuatan kau mau mengkhianati kakakmu sendiri, menjadi jahat dan membunuh orang ! kau..kau bukan Carezel Mitei seperti yang kukenal dulu ! kau..kau.." Shion berbicara dengan napas memburu "..KAU HANYA SEORANG PENGECUT YANG MENCARI KEKUATAN AGAR KAU BISA DIPUJI ! KAU ORANG MENJIJIKKAN !"

Mata Mitei terbuka lebar ketika dirinya diteriaki menjijikkan. Terlihat sang adik Carezel keempat tersebut menggigit bibirnya..

"Heh..Shion.." Mitei mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya.

"AKU PERLU DARAHMU !" dengan wajah seorang psikopat Mitei langsung menghujam perut Shion dengan pisau kecilnya tersebut. Shion berteriak tertahan. Merasakan perut yang ditancapkan benda tajam tersebut.

CASSSHH ! dengan ganas Mitei menarik pisau tersebut. Shion menahan lukanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tetapi Mitei menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Teru, ambil darahnya !" kata Mitei. Teru menganggukkan kepala dan menampung darah Shion dalam sebuah mangkok berukuran kecil. Perlahan lahan darah segar Shion memenuhi mangkok tersebut. Shion merasakan kesakitan di perut..dan jangan lupa betisnya yang terkena lemparan pisau kecil Mitei. Shion membayangkan dia akan menyapa ibunya di alam sana..

"BANGSAAAAAAAAT !"

Mitei dan Teru langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan perasaan terkejut. Tampak sesosok bocah kuning dengan cepat melesat ke arah mereka dengan putaran bola chakra di tangannya.

Teru langsung melemparkan mangkok kecil berisi darah tersebut ke Mitei (yang ditangkap dengan sempurna), kemudian Anbu Root tersebut langsung mengeluarkan cakar anginnya.

"**KAZE NO KIZU !"**

"**RASENGAN !"**

DRAAARRKK ! dua jutsu tersebut berbenturan. Naruto (si bocah berambut kuning) langsung berteriak kencang

"SERANGAN DARI BELAKANG!" teriaknya.

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

Tiba tiba dari belakang Naruto muncul puluhan bola api kecil yang seperti rudal terkendali. Bola bola api tersebut melengkung melewati Naruto dan dengan cepat menghantam ke arah Teru.

"Aghh !" Teru berusaha menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang. Dua bola api melesat ke arahnya.

"**KAZE NO KIZU !"** BRAAAAARRR ! dua bola api tersebut berhasil di tahan dan menimbulkan asap asap tebal..

BZZZZTTT ! tiba tiba dari arah depan muncul sebuah kilatan petir memanjang. Teru yang terkejut langsung memutar badannya dengan cepat di tempat seperti gasing.

"**KAITEN TSUME !"** teriak Teru sambil berputar

"**CHIDORI EISO !"**

BZZZTT..BRUAAARRR ! terjadi gesekan antara Chidori Eiso Uchiha Sasuke dengan cakar berputarnya Teru. Sasuke mendeah kesal begitu jutsunya dapat dihentikan. Dia langsung melesat ke arah Teru.

"**GO SHI O KERU!"** teriak Sasuke. Dia langsung menggunakan taijutsu ciptaan Itachi.

"NARUTO ! KOMBINASI !" teriak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan membuat bunshin.

Teru langsung memasang kuda kuda waspada. Sasuke dan dua Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

Bunshin Naruto langsung berlari mendahului Sasuke dan berada di depan sang Uchiha. Sasuke dengan tenaga penuh menendang bunshin tersebut ke arah depan.

"**ICHI !"** dengan tendangan lurus kaki kanannya Sasuke menghantam punggung bunshin Naruto hingga terpental ke arah Teru. Teru mendecih kesal dan mencakar tubuh bunshin tersebut. Sementara Naruto asli langsung melemparkan 5 shuriken andalannya.

POOF ! bunshin Naruto menghilang. Teru tersenyum.

SYEET ! SYEET ! tiba tiba 5 buah shuriken langsung mengikat tubuhnya. Teru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan langsung menariknya menuju ke arah depan. Menuju ke arah Sasuke yang menerjang ke arahnya dengan tendangan lurus kaki kanan.

'Tidak..' batin Teru yang sudah berkeringat..

"**NI !"** DRAAAAAKK ! Sasuke menghantam perut Teru dengan tendangan keduanya. Dengan cepat dia melakukan hitungan selanjutnya..

"**SAN..YON.."** Sasuke langsung melesatkan tendangan putar ke arah kepala Teru pada hitungan terakhirnya.

"**GO !"** BRAAAKK ! Teru langsung berputar di udara begitu terkena tendangan terakhir Sasuke.

"Naruto ! selesaikan !" teriak Sasuke.

"YOSH ! **SERANGAN UZUMAKI KOMBINASI A** !" teriak Naruto dengan keempat bunshinnya.

"HYAAAH !" dua bunshin pun langsung menyerang dari bawah dengan menyeretkan badannya seperti seluncuran. Kaki mereka terangkat ke atas dengan target perut Teru. Sementara satu bunshin maju dengan melompat setinggi kepala Teru dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala sang Anbu Root tersebut. Di belakang bunshin itu ada Naruto dan bunshinnya yang berlari dari belakang. Naruto menaiki pundak bunshinnya dan bersiap untuk melompat.

"**SERANGAN UZUMAKI !"** kedua bunshin Naruto menghantamkan kakinya ke perut anggota Anbu Root tersebut dari bawah sehingga sang lawan terpental ke atas

"**..KOMBINASI !"** bunshin Naruto yang melompat setinggi kepala musuh menghantamkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke kepala sang lawan. Teru langsung terjengkal ke belakang

Naruto pun menolakkan badannya sekuat tenaga dari bantuan tumpuan bunshinnya. Lompatannya pun sangat jauh dan mengarah ke arah Teru. Dia melakukan tendangan sambil berputar, kaki kanannya mengarah ke perut musuh..

"**..A !"** teriak Naruto mengakhiri serangannya..

"AAAAKKKHH !" Teru pun terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Badannya menabrak sebuah batu besar di bukit Geiken dan menimbulkan retakan di sana. Anggota Anbu Root tersebut tidak bergerak di situ. Asap asap pertarungan pun perlahan lahan menghilang..

"HAHAHAHA ! KALIAN HEBAT JUGA BOCAH BOCAH KONOHA !" Mitei menatap penuh ejekan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tapi sayang..dua permata hebat ini sudah kucelupkan ke darah sang peramal kebenaran.." Mitei langsung menggerakkan segel tangan.

"**FUINJUTSU : SAN HOSEKI TOITSU !"**

Mitei langsung menghantamkan jutsu segelnya di atas meja batu yang menjadi ritual penyatuan kekuatan tiga permata. Tiba tiba muncul sinar berwarna merah darah. Sumber cahaya tersebut adalah dua permata penting Kerajaan Jueru tersebut.

BLAAARR ! terjadi ledakan yang besar. Dan cahaya tersebut langsung menghilang. Asap dan debu debu tanah mengelilingi daerah tersebut.

DRRRTT ! tiba tiba muncul lima dinding yang melengkung ke depan di lima penjuru bukit.

Depan, kanan, kiri, belakang kanan dan belakang kiri. Lima dinding putih tersebut membentuk sudut segilima.

CRIIINGG..tiba tiba lima dinding tersebut bersinar di ujung atasnya dan cahayanya yang berwarna putih keemasan tersebut melesat lurus ke arah Mitei yang masih ditutupi debu.

BWUUSSSHH ! asap asap tersebut langsung menghilang ketika 5 cahaya dari 5 penjuru tersebut ditembakkan ke arah Mitei.

Tampak tubuh adik Carezel keempat tersebut bersinar dengan warna putih keemasan dan bercampur dengan cahaya merah darah. Perlahan lahan dua cahaya tersebut menghilang..

Mata onyx Sasuke dan mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar.

Tampak berdiri di depan mereka sosok dengan balutan permata permata yang seperti baju kesatria dan dua buah senjata di tangannya. Sebuah pedang yang besar dengan gerigi di bagian tumpulnya tergenggam tangan kanan dan yang berada di tangan kiri adalah sebuah pedang tipis panjang dengan ukiran lekukan garis berwarna biru dengan kilatan kilatan rotasi di badan bagian pemotongnya.

Mitei tersenyum. Tampak di dadanya bertengger dua permata, Fuu no Mtasu dan Rai no Ryoko..

Mitei terkekeh kekeh dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, lebih tepat seperti memamerkan kedua pedangnya.

"PEDANG LEGENDARIS ! PEDANG FUU NO MATSU DAN PEDANG RAI NO RYOKO ! HAHAHAHA ! SEKARANG KEKUATANKU SUDAH SETINGKAT KEKUATAN RAJA CAREZEL PERTAMA ! HAHAHAHAHA !"

Naruto mendecih kesal. Sementara Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoenya.

Shion sudah dalam batas akhir kesadaran. Perlahan lahan tubuhnya mulai limbung ke tanah..dia menelan ludahnya. Sang putri mengingat ramalannya tentang Naruto..

'Naruto..Naruto..Naruto akan mati ditangan pamanku..' perlahan lahan kesadarannya menghilang 'Tidak..TIDAAAAK !'

"SHION !" teriak Naruto. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Shion. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan segel tangan "Hn..kita coba kehebatan pedang tersebut.." gumam sang Uchiha.

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAARRR ! bola api besar pun melesat ke arah Mitei, denagn santai Mitei menebaskan pedang Fuu no Matsunya ke arah bola api tersebut.

"**KAZE SUPURITTA !"** dengan mudah bola api Sasuke terbelah dua karena tebasan dari pedang Fuu no Matsu tersebut. Sasuke menatap tajam pedang tersebut.

'Angin ya..sesuai namanya, Fuu no Matsu..dan aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau pedang yang tipis panjang tersebut adalah Rai no Ryoko dengan elemen petir..' Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang langsung menggendong Shion ala bridal style. Sang Uzumaki langsung melompat ke arah Sasuke.

"Shion-sama mau dibawa ke mana, Teme ?" tanya Naruto.

"Letakkan di bawah puncak bukit.." kata Sasuke datar. Dia kemudian mulai memasang kuda kudanya "..Dan kembalilah secepat mungkin, Naruto..aku butuh bantuanmu.."

Naruto mengangguk dan melompat ke bawah. Sasuke menajamkan sharingannya. Tiba tiba Mitei menginjak tanah di bawahnya.

"**FURO HOSEKI !"** teriak Mitei. Tiba tiba dengan cepat di tanah muncul permata permata yang berbentuk seperti duri besar dan mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas.

"Kena !" kata Mitei yang tiba tiba berada di hadapannya. Adik raja Carezel keempat tersebut mengayunkan pedang petirnya, Rai no Ryoko..

'Celaka !' batin Sasuke. Dia dengan cepat merogoh kunainya.

TRAAAANG ! Sasuke berhasil menahan pedang tipis panjang tersebut dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Mitei tersenyum licik.

"**DENRYU !"**

Aliran listrik dengan cepat merambat dari pedang Rai no Ryoko ke arah kunai Sasuke dan mengenai Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Mitei menggerakkan pedang anginnya.

"**KAZEGAFUKU !"**

Mata sharingan Sasuke terbuka lebar..

BLAARRR !

Tubuh sang Uchiha pun terhantam ke bawah dan terhempas di tanah.

Sementara Naruto yang sedang meletakkan Shion di bawah salah satu pohon sambil berusaha menutup luka sang putri agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan darah menoleh ke sumber suara.

'Sasuke..' batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian menatap wajah sang putri. Dia menatap luka di perutnya yang sudah cukup baik dengan dibalut sebuah daun yang berbentuk lebar panjang. Naruto langsung melompat ke atas..ke atas bukit, tempat di mana sang penjahat besar harus dibasmi..

"TUNGGU AKU, SASUKEEEEE !"

Babak terakhir di kerajaan Jueru dimulai ! pertarungan terakhir !

TBC

Author Note :

Are are..akhirnya arc Jueru Kingdom sudah hampir mencapai tahap akhirnya. Chap depan merupakan last adventure duo Uzumaki-Uchiha bersama sang putri Shion. Hmm, ada Readers yang bertanya..apakah NaruShion akan selesai setelah arc ini berakhir. Hehe *evil laugh* saya telah mempersiapkan pertemuan berikutnya di..di, ehm..itu saya rahasiakan. Pokoknya duo kita akan kembali bertemu sang peramal kebenaran untuk suatu urusan. Dan untuk pertanyaan Yellow-san, yap..anda benar kawan. Itu juga salah satu tujuan saya sebagai penguat alasan kebencian duo kita (terutama Naruto) untuk semakin membenci Konoha..arigatou..

Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya Readers, tanpa kalian saya tidak dapat melanjutkan fic pengganti ini. Saya harap Icha masih terus memperjuangkan fic yang satunya..yah, saya harap begitu..

Hanya itu Note saya, sampai bertemu di next chap, the last of arc Jueru Kingdom !

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update :

Hatake Kakashi :

**Doton : Mokurgakure no jutsu**. Kakashi membuat tanah di pijakan kaki musuh berubah menjadi pasir lumpur yang menghisap dan mengunci pergerakan musuh.

Rotei Hidotaru :

**Kiken Kumiawase : Kiriba**. Jutsu kombinasi Kiken (sarung tangan petir) antara Hido dan anaknya Himitsu. Jutsu ini dibentuk dari gabungan tangan Hido dan Himitsu dengan jutsu Kiken sehingga membentuk perintang petir.

**Raiton : Shottosutoreto Hangeki**. Jutsu tembakan lurus petir yang dapat berbalik seperti boomerang.

Inuzuka Teru :

**Kaze no Kizu**. Jutsu cakaran Teru yang dapat membuat cakaran angin dengan serangan jarak jauhnya.

**Kaiten Tsume**. Teru membuat gerakan berputar (seperti kubah chakra Neji) dengan menggunakan dua cakaran tangannya sebagai putaran pertahanan.

Carezel Mitei (ahli pemain pedang kecil) :

**Fuinjutsu : San Hoseki Toitsu**. Jutsu penyegelan terhadap dua permata Kerajaan Jueru yang telah dicelupkan darah sang peramal. Dua permata tersebut akan menyatu dengan sang penyegel dan memiliki kekuatan absolute dari Rai no Ryoko dan Fuu no Matsu. Di sini bahkan Mitei memiliki pedang dua permata tersebut.

**Kaze Supuritta**. Jutsu pembelah angin dengan tebasan dari pedang Fuu no Matsu.

**Furo Hoseki**. Serangan permata permata duri yang muncul dari tanah seperti ranjau berbahaya.

**Denryu**. Teknik perambatan petir dari pedang Rai no Ryoko.

**Kazegafuku**. Serangan tebasan angin jarak dekat dari pedang Fuu no Matsu.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Hanya shuriken.."/ "Heh, jangan sombong-ttebayo !"/ "KARENA RAMALAN MANUSIA PASTI ADA KESALAHAN !"/ "KEBENARAN DARI RAMALAN AKAN MEMIHAKKU !"/ "..Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan keluargaku ! kau tahu..memiliki keluarga yang bodoh akan sangat membosankan !"/ "KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI KELUARGA ! KELUARGA ADALAH HAL TERBAIK YANG SELALU KUIMPIKAN.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Tam : Chap 25 : The Forecast was Wrong !

"Ini seperti ada di ramalan sebelum kematian Naruto..ini seperti kejadian sebelum Naruto ma-mati di tangan paman Mitei !"


	25. Chapter 25

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Babak terakhir yang menentukan semakin mendekat..darah sang peramal sudah berhasil diambil. Sang pemberontak sudah membangkitkan kekuatan Raja Carezel pertama..Naruto dan Sasuke dihadapi pertarungan yang mendebarkan. Kakashi kini berada dalam keadaanbahaya..Jueru Kingdom, pertarungan mencapai tahap puncak !

Chapter 25 : The Forecast was Wrong !

"KETEMU !"

Daitan segera menghampiri Risei yang berteriak tadi. Mereka berdiri di salah satu dinding gua yang terletak di kiri..

"Bawa Carezel-sama.." kata Daitan "..Kita akan menguburnya sebagai raja yang hebat !

Risei menatap Daitan sejenak. "Kau siap ?" tanya Risei. Daitan mengangguk.

Risei mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang. Matanya menatap penuh kekuatan ke arah dinding tersebut.

"Kau yakin dinding ini tipis ketebalannya ?!" tanya Daitan.

"Aku banyak tahu soal gua, Daitan ! dan mudah mudahan ilmuku itu tidak sia sia !" Risei mencengkram erat pedangnya, Daitan mengayunkan pedang samurainya dengan indah.

"SEKARANG BERSAMA SAMA !" teriak Risei. Dia langsung menghantam dinding gua dengan pedangnya. Daitan melakukan sabetan berputar dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam dinding gua tersebut dengan samurainya.

".."

".."

".."

Hening..tidak terjadi apa apa..

"Kau yakin ini dinding yang tipis, Risei ?" tanya Daitan sambil menelan ludahnya.

Risei terdiam. Dia juga menelan ludahnya "Ku-kurasa benar.." gumam sang komandan.

"Kurasa..ya, katamu kurasa.." Daitan mendekati dinding tersebut dan menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kreek..kreekk..terdengar bunyi retakan di dinding tersebut sesudah Daitan menyentuh dinding tersebut.

KREEEKK..KREEEKK..retakan retakannya semakin jelas dan besar..

KREEKKK..KREKKK..hening lagi..

"Lama !" Daitan menendang dinding gua yang telah retak tersebut dengan kaki kanannya.

BLAAAARRR ! dinding tersebut hancur. Daitan langsung keluar bersama Risei, diikuti sisa sisa prajurit yang membawa tubuh tanpa nyawa sang raja.

"Ayo kita ke kerajaan !" kata Daitan. Risei dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Pakkun menatap malam yang sudah melewati masa larutnya. Anjing ninja tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan chakra pemanggilnya.

'Ada apa denganmu, Kakashi..' batin Pakkun sedikit khawatir. Anjing ninja tersebut terus melompat dengan cepat untuk mencapai desa Konohagakure.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri tegak di puncak Bukit Gaiken. Mata safirnya melebar secara perlahan lahan ketika melihat temannya terlentang di tanah dan tidak bergerak. Naruto menahan napasnya

"SASUKEEE ! APA YANG-"

"SEKARANG GILIRANMU !" teriak Mitei tanpa ampun **"KAZEGAFUKU !"**

BROOOAAARR ! Naruto tepental beberapa meter dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding putih yang melengkung di depan, dinding yang berada di puncak Bukit Geiken.

"Kau lemah.." kata Mitei dengan mata mengejek "..Dan aku benci kelemahan ! RASAKAN INI ORANG LEMAH !"

Mitei menggerakkan pedang Fuu no Matsunya secara mendatar. Hasilnya muncul angin yang berbentuk pisau besar melesat ke arah Naruto.

"**PANKU-FU !"** teriak Mitei. Mata safir Naruto melebar.

'Sial ! kalau aku kena..' Naruto berusaha menggerakkan badannya 'SIALAN !'

Naruto tiba tiba teringat ramalan Shion. 'Kau akan mati..'

BROOOAAARRR ! serangan angin tersebut menghantam dinding putih dan menghancurkannya. Mitei tersenyum "Heh, selesai sudah.."

SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! tiba tiba terdapat 5 shuriken yang mengarah ke arah Mitei dari atas. Dengan napas bosan Mitei menggerakkan pedang Fuu no Matsunya dan membuat 5 shuriken tersebut melayang jauh ke sekelilingnya.

"Hanya shuriken.." gumam Mitei.

WHOO ! tiba tiba dari gumpalan asap yang membumbung di atas, muncul Uzumaki Naruto sambil menggeram marah.

"KENA KAU ! **SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI** !" Naruto menggerakkan kelima jarinya secara sembarang arah, namun gerakan itu langsung membuat 5 shuriken tersebut melayang lagi ke arah Mitei dan dengan putaran yang cepat mengikat tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto dengan santai berdiri di atas tanah.

"Heh, jangan sombong-ttebayo !' kata Naruto "Bisa saja seorang bocah akademik mengalahkanmu !"

Mitei menggeram marah. Ikatan tali shuriken Naruto cukup kuat mengikatnya "Heh..bocah naïf Konoha.." Mitei menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam masalahku ! biarkan takdir yang mengatakan kalau aku memang memiliki kekuatan ini sejak ditakdirkan !" teriak Mitei marah "..Aku sudah menggenggam ini..kau tahu, dari mana aku mendapatkan info takdirku yang berharga ?" nada pembicaraan Mitei tiba tiba berubah. Dia tersenyum licik ke arah Naruto.

"Ramalan dari sang peramal kebenaran yang hebat.." Mitei mendengus menahan tawanya "..Ramalan dari Shion !"

Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Sang putri meramal pamannya dan melihat masa depan pamannya. Melihat masa depan Carezel Miteiyang memiliki kekuatan tiga permata. Meramalkan Carezel Mitei akan membunuh seorang Genin Uzumaki Naruto !

"Shion adalah peramal kebenaran..dia tidak pernah salah.." kata Mitei. Naruto menelan ludahnya, sang Uzumaki membuka mulutnya..

"Kau salah.."

! Mitei langsung terkejut mendengar kata kata Naruto.

"Kau salah.." mata safir Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Mitei "..Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diprediksi manusia..tetapi takdir adalah keindahan kehidupan yang hanya diketahui Tuhan.." Naruto mendengus kesal "..Kau bahkan tidak tahu takdirmu..aku pun tidak tahu takdirku.." Naruto mempererat genggaman tali tali shurikennya "Karena.." kata Naruto pelan.

"KARENA RAMALAN MANUSIA PASTI ADA KESALAHAN !" teriak Naruto dengan suara penuh amarah..Mitei menatap tajam ke arah sang Uzumaki.

PIK..mata lentik Shion terbuka..dia menatap langit malam yang menghiasi atasnya. Shion berpikir..apa dia sudah mati dan kini menatap tanah kuburan di atasnya ?!

"KARENA RAMALAN MANUSIA PASTI ADA KESALAHAN !" mata Shion terbuka lebar ketika mendengar teriakan cempreng Uzumaki Naruto di atas puncak bukit. Dengan perlahan lahan dia membangunkan badannya. Sambil memegang perutnya agar ikatan Naruto tidak lepas, Shion juga berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Keletihan fisik dan mental mulai menguasai sang putri.

"OH YA !" teriak Mitei membalas teriakan Naruto. Suasana di atas bukit tersebut semakin memanas.

"OH YA PECUNDANG !" Mitei dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan ikatan 5 shuriken Naruto..badannya menggeliat bagai gerakan ular kobra.

"**DOURI GA UTSUKUSHI.."** tiba tiba tubuh Mitei yang dilapisi pakaian kesatria permata membesar..terdengar bunyi seperti logam yang dipukul dari arahnya. Permata permata tersebut terus membesar seperti ditiup balon.

"**..TOCHAKU !"** sambung Mitei. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"KEBENARAN DARI RAMALAN AKAN MEMIHAKKU !" teriak Mitei dengan wajah murka. Tiba tiba dari pakaian permata kesatrianya muncul ratusan duri duri besar (dari permata) yang langsung menghancurkan teknik ikatan shuriken Naruto.

Naruto langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong peralatan ninja "Jika begini.." gumam sang Uzumaki.

"Heh..teknik pengendalian lima shurikenmu itu masih sedikit dan secuil dari kekuatanku !" kata Mitei dengan wajah tampannya yang bermimik sombong. Mitei melakukan segel tangan. Tiba tiba badannya menyusut dan duri duri permata besar itu secara teratur berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Ada pepatah berkata kalau sesuatu yang seperti arus air bila dicelupkan maka bekas celupan itu akan tertinggal.." Mitei menggerakkan segel tangan yang rumit "..Dan dalam mengaplikasinya dari pepatah tersebut aku meyakini..aku meyakini kalau ramalan dari Shion adalah arus takdir kita yang tertinggal. Sebuah cerita masa depan kita yang sebenarnya !"

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KATA KATAMU-TTEBAYO !" Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan 5 shuriken talinya "..YANG KUTAHU KAU HANYA PECUNDANG YANG MENGKHIANATI KELUARGANYA SENDIRI !"

"APA KATAMU ?!" Mitei sudah selesai membuat handsteal "AKAN KUKIRIM MULUTMU KE NERAKA ! **TOGE SENMAIDO SHI ITAMI !**"

WHUSSS ! tiba tiba duri duri permata yang tergeletak di sekitar Mitei melesat menuju Naruto. Naruto menggerakkan jarinya dan mengendalikan shurikennya untuk mematahkan serangan duri Mitei.

TRING ! TRING ! TRING ! suara shuriken dan duri duri permata beradu. Sementara duri duri yang sampai ke tubuh Naruto dengan sigap dihindarnya.

SYAAAT ! sebuah duri melesat menuju kepala Naruto. Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat dan dengan cepat melemparkan 5 shurikennya ke arah Mitei.

"Kau.." gumam Naruto marah.

TRANGG ! TRANGG ! TRANGG ! terdengar suara shuriken dan duri duri permata beradu. Naruto melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari duri permata yang mengarah tepat ke tengah badannya.

TRANGG ! shuriken dan duri permata terakhir beradu tepat di tengah jarak antar keduanya. Naruto mendengus kesal. Sementara Mitei tersenyum angkuh..

"Jadi bagaimana, shinobi Konoha ? sudah pasti aku yang akan mengenggam takdirku..seperti ramalan Shion sang peramal kebenaran. Dan satu lagi.." Mitei memutar kepalanya sedikit. Merefleksikan otot otot lehernya.

"..Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan keluargaku ! kau tahu..memiliki keluarga yang bodoh akan sangat membosankan !" mata Mitei berubah menjadi tajam "..Kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana rasanya ?"

DEG. Hati Naruto terasa perih 'Orang ini..orang ini..'

"KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI KELUARGA ! KELUARGA ADALAH HAL TERBAIK YANG SELALU KUIMPIKAN.." Naruto menggenggam dada kirinya "Tapi..setelah melihatmu..setelah melihatmu yang secara keseluruhan tidak menghargai keluargamu..hati ini.."

Mata Naruto berubah sedih "Hati ini sakit.."

Mitei mendengus menahan tawanya "Oh ya..gomen ya..ternyata kau.." Mitei memasang ekspresi penghinaannya "..Ternyata kau hanya sebatang kara !"

DEG. DEG. DEG. Sesuatu yang melingkupi kegelapan mulai merengkuh hati Naruto.

"Cih..hei Gaki. Jangan sampai Yami menguasaimu lagi.." kata Kurama dengan nada kesal "Kau bisa bisa.."

"DIAM KURAMA !" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong peralatan ninjanya. Perlahan lahan tangan kirinya dikeluarkan dan dia kini memegang 5 shuriken tiap tiap jari.

"Cih..teknik lemah itu lagi..lima jari bodoh yang-"

"INI BUKAN LIMA JARI !" teriak Naruto "..Tetapi ini.." Naruto mengeluarkan tangan kanannya..mata Mitei sedikit terbuka.

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU JUU YUBI !"**

10 jari pengendali shuriken mulai beraksi !

.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi.." kata Daitan dengan wajah tidak percaya. Dia menahan napasnya. Kobaran api, asap yang membumbung tinggi, bangunan megah yang sebagian besar runtuh dan beberapa mayat bergelimpangan.

"Apa yang terjadi.." kata Daitan sekali lagi, saking shocknya.

Risei berjalan mendekati Daitan. Wajahnya begitu serius "Adik Carezel-sama sudah memulai penyerangannya..jadi kita ditipu.." kata Risei. Daitan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Daitan. Risei menghela napasnya.

"Jebakan di gua adalah sebagai 'penjara' kita dan membuat seluruh pasukan yang ikut dalam penyergapan terjebak di gua tersebut. Pasukan di kerajaan akan kosong.." kata Risei menjelaskan.

"Dan pasukan musuh mulai bergerak !" kata Daitan dengan wajah shock.

Risei menghela napasnya lagi. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Daitan "Kita masuk ?" tanya sang komandan. Daitan menganggukkan kepalanya

'Aku harap seluruh keluarga istana baik baik saja..' batin sang samurai.

.

.

.

"Wow.." kata Mitei dengan nada mengejek. Dia terkekeh kekeh sebentar dan langsung menggerakkan pedang petirnya "Bagaimana kalau petirku mempertanyakan teknik bodohmu itu.."

"**KAMINARI NO SUTORAIKI !"** Mitei langsung membuat gaya tebasan horizontal. Tiba tiba muncul petir yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

BZAAARRR ! Naruto dengan lincah menghindarinya ke samping "Heh.." sang Uzumaki tersenyum..

"AKU BELUM MELEMPAR BAKAAAA !" Naruto langsung melemparkan sepuluh shurikennya ke arah Mitei. Mitei dengan cepat mengibaskan pedang anginnya.

"**KAZEGAFUKU !"**

BRAAARRR ! sepuluh shuriken Naruto langsung terpental ke berbagi arah. Sementara pukulan angin dari pedang Fuu no Matsu Mitei langsung menghantam tubuh Naruto. Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak salah satu dinding putih puncak Bukit Geiken.

Mitei tersenyum puas. Dia mengarahkan pedang Rai no Ryokonya ke arah Naruto "Saatnya mengakhiri.." katanya penuh keyakinan.

SYEEET ! SYEEET ! tiba tiba sepuluh shuriken tersebut langsung berputar dan membelit tubuh Mitei. Mitei benar benar kaget dibuatnya. Dia menggerak gerakkan badannya dengan ganas, berusaha keluar dari jeratan tersebut..tetapi hasilnya nihil..

'Kuso..kalau begini..' batin Mitei. Dia langsung mencoba jutsu penggembung permatanya tadi.

"**DOURI GA UTSUKUSHI.."** perlahan lahan baju kesatria permata Mitei mengembang. Ikatan shuriken Naruto seperti menahan daya ikat yang kuat..

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAAAN !" teriak Naruto. Sang Uzumaki yang sudah berdiri diantara gumpalan gumpalan asap langsung menarik tubuh Mitei dengan pengendalian jarak jauhnya ke kiri. Badan Mitei mengikuti arah pengendalian Naruto (karena diikat) dan adik Raja Carezel keempat tersebut menghantam dinding putih bagian kiri.

Naruto mencari oksigen disekitarnya. Terasa napasnya habis akibat menarik tubuh Mitei sekuat tenaga. Naruto menatap gumpalan gumpalan asap tersebut.

"Oy Teme..hah..hah..giliranmu.." gumam sang Uzumaki.

Sementara Mitei berusaha bangkit dari posisi terpuruknya. 'Cih..ikatan ikatan bodoh ini benar benar merepotkan !' batin Mitei kesal. Tiba tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari balik asap asap yang menutupi pemandangannya.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU BERITAHUKAN KALAU PARTNERKU SUDAH SADAR !"

Dan terdengar rapalan jutsu. Mata Mitei terbuka lebar..

"**KATON : RYUUKA NO JUTSU !"**

"KOMBINASI KAMI AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU !"

BROOAAARRR ! api Ryuka Sasuke dengan cepat merambat di sepuluh kawat Naruto yang mengikat Mitei di ujungnya. Api tersebut mengarah ke arah satu titik..arah yang ditujunya.

Sang pusat benturan api..Carezel Mitei yang terikat !

DRAAAARRRR ! terdengar ledakan yang sangat kencang. Shion yang kini setengah perjalanan mencapai puncak bukit menelan ludahnya. Dia terus berdoa..

'Mudah mudahan kau selamat, Naruto..Sasuke..' Shion kembali menelan ludahnya '..Dan Naruto..tetap hidup !'

Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu kepalan tangan. Misi sudah selesai..misi yang benar benar hebat. Misi yang benar benar sarat dengan ketentuan poltik dan polemik yang kompleks..Naruto mengusap perutnya.

"Ah..rasanya aku rindu ramen-ttebayo.." kata sang Uzumaki. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn..aku tidak mau traktir.." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke bawah bukit.

"DASAR UCHIHA PELIT !" teriak Naruto kesal "Eh..MATTE TEMEEEE-"

"HAHAHAHAHA !" terdengar tawa yang mengerikan dari balik kobaran api Sasuke. Kobaran api itu berdiri..kobaran api yang berdiri di depan dinding putih..

"Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan jutsu gabungan tertolol seperti itu hah ?!" Mitei yang pelindung permatanya kini dipenuhi kobaran api menggerakkan handstealnya.

"**DOURI GA UTSUKUSHI.."** tubuh Mitei yang dilapisi permata tersebut membesar..tiba tiba muncul duri duri permata yang kini mendominasi dan dilalap api..

"**TOCHAKU !"** duri duri permata yang telah mendominasi kobaran api terjatuh di sekeliling Mitei. Alhasilnya, baju kesatria permata tersebut tidak terbakar. Perlahan lahan tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Akan kutunjukkan jutsu kombinasi yang berkualitas !" kata Mitei dengan nada sombong "Hapalkan di otak kalian !"

Mitei menyatukan kedua pedangnya, Fuu dan Rai..dia menyatukannya di atas kepala. Mengarah ke langit..

Mitei menutup matanya. Tampak berusaha memberikan tekanan chakra yang besar ke arah dua pedang tersebut.

"Waspada Naruto.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Selalu.." kata Naruto.

Duo uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut sudah memasang posisi siap.

"**Tenki Wa Hidoi.."** Mitei membuka matanya perlahan lahan..

"..**MONODATTA ! **KEKUATAN ALAM YANG MENGERIKAN..DATANG DAN KELUARKAN KEMARAHANMU !" teriak Mitei. Tiba tiba dua pedang tersebut mengeluarkan sinar berwarna kuning keemasan dan langsung melesat ke arah langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto menelan ludah menatap pemandangan tersebut. Sasuke menahan napasnya..

Shion yang melihat dua sinar membumbung lurus ke arah langit menggigit bibirnya sedikit.

'Ga-gabungan Fuu no Matsu dan Rai no Ryoko !' Shion menggelengkan kepalanya 'Ce-celaka..se-sesuai dengan pandangan di dalam ramalanku !' Shion dengan cepat menaiki bukit tersebut.

BROOOAAARRR ! tiba tiba ada hembusan angin di mana mana..hembusan angin yang mengelilingi area tersebut. Rambut rambut para pertarung di situ berkibar kibar..sementara Teru yang tergeletak di dekat batu Bukit Geiken sedikit oleng akibat hembusan angin yang sangat kuat..perlahan lahan malam yang sudah mencapai fajar kembali gelap..sebuah perkumpulan awan yang tebal menghiasi langit dan membentuk lingkaran spiral yang berpusat di atas Carezel Mitei. Dua sinar emas tersebut terus menembaki pusat spiral awan tersebut.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya..

"Jadi karena mata itu kau selamat dari seranganku bocah ?!" teriak Mitei di sela sela gemuruh angin tersebut. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek. Dia pun melirik ke arah bahu kiri Sasuke yang terluka..

"Heh..jika bukan karena mata itu pasti badanmu akan terbelah dua.." kata Mitei.

"Hn.." Sasuke menatap tajam adik Carezel keempat tersebut "..Kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu.."

"Lalu ? apa kau mau menasihatiku ?"

"DASAR KEPARAT SI-" Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto. Sharingannya melirik ke arah temannya yang tidak tenang tersebut.

"Tenang Naruto..kita butuh ketenangan menghadapi situasi ini.." kata Sasuke "..Meskipun aku ingin sekali melumat wajahnya itu.."

"TAPI SAAT DIA MENGANGKAT KEDUA PEDANG TERSEBUT KE LANGIT ITU ADALAH KESEMPATAN KITA !"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau benar..tetapi.." mata sharingan Sasuke menatap tajam dua pedang Mitei

"..Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang memberikan kesempatan mudah !" kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh kewaspadaan.

DRAAAARRR ! setelah terbentuk ledakan berwarnja emas di atas langit..dua sinar dari dua pedang tersebut hilang. Mitei tersenyum..

"Saatnya pembunuhan.." katanya pelan.

"**RAIU !"** teriak Mitei. Dan tiba tiba langit bergemuruh kencang.

DRAAAARRR !

"NARUTO !" dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari samping..mereka berdua bersama sama melompat ke arah kanan.

TAP..mereka berdua mendarat dengan sempurna. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto menahan napasnya.

Tampak bekas hantaman petir dari atas langit yang menghanguskan tanah tempat dia berpijak tadi.

"Arigatou Sa-"

"Bukan saatnya untuk berterima kasih !" teriak Sasuke. Mereka berdua melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari hantaman petir tersebut. Alhasilnya, tanah yang disambar petir dari atas langit tersebut menghitam.

"Ini gila.." kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke atas..

"O..ow.." kata Sasuke pelan.

DRAAARRR ! DRAAAARRR ! DRAAAAARRR ! dengan lincah dan sigap duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut menghindar dari sambaran petir yang menggila. 4 petir dari langit langsung menghampiri mereka..

"KE KIRI !' teriak Sasuke mengkomandani.

"LOMPAT ARAH JAM DUA !"

"Petir ketiga datang Sasuke !"

"LOMPAT KE DEPAN !"

Mereka berdua berhasil lolos dari ketiga hantaman petir tersebut..yang keempat langsung menyapa dari langit.

DRAAAARRR !

Asap, debu dan cuaca yang gila menambah suasana di atas bukit Geiken sangat mencekam. Deru deru awan yang bergemuruh menghiasi malam yang sudah menyapa fajar tadi. Mitei menyeringai senang.

"Heh.." sang pengkhianat besar tersebut memukulkan kedua pedangnya ke atas..mata Mitei membesar, menikmati sedikit kemenangannya..

"**Dai.."** kata Mitei perlahan **"..Tatsumaki.."**

BHUUUUU ! dengan mengerikan, dari atas langit berputar sebuah tornado kecil yang perlahan lahan membesar. Tornado tersebut menghantam sebuah pohon di bukit Gaiken dan menghisapnya di putaran. Tornado tersebut bergerak ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua Genin tersebut mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menghindari dari keganasan angin beliung.

"Geh.." Sasuke sedikit tertarik angin tersebut..

TAP ! dengan sigap Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan partnernya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas segera melemparkan sebuah shuriken bertali kawat dan shuriken tersebut tertancap di salah satu pohon yang berada di ujung bukit.

"Bertahan.." kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Sang Uchiha menoleh ke belakang..tornado tersebut semakin dekat.

"Lepaskan Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Bahkan di situasi seperti ini kau masih memanggilku Dobe.." kata Naruto.

"Lepaskan atau kita-"

"Atau kita 'bersama sama' tertarik kan ?" kata Naruto dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'bersama sama'nya..

"Heh.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Dobe tetap Dobe..dan kau keras kepala juga.."

Sementara Shion sudah sampai di puncak bukit dengan perasaan cemas. Mata lentiknya membulat ketika melihat sebuah tornado menarik tubuh duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut..

"Tidak.." kata Shion pelan.

"NARUTO ! LEPASKAN !" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak akan dattebayo !" balas Naruto berteriak.

"KAU SA-"

"GHAAAAA !" duo partner tersebut secara bersamaan tertarik ke arah tornado buatan Mitei. Senyuman Mitei mengembang..

"Heh.." kata adik Raja Carezel tersebut. Dia merasakan sebuah kemenangan memeluknya..memeluk takdirnya !

"Tidak..tidak.." Shion jatuh terduduk "Tidak mungkin.." sang putri menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ini seperti ada di ramalan sebelum kematian Naruto..ini seperti kejadian sebelum Naruto ma-mati di tangan paman Mitei !"

Palu takdir sudah memukul keputusannya..

~TBT~

Daitan dan sisa sisa pasukan kerajaan Jueru berhenti dengan pandangan terkejut. Mereka menatap halaman istana yng sudah porak poranda. Ternyata benar, sang adik dari Raja Carezel sudah memulai invasinya.

Daitan melihat tiga tubuh yang terbaring di depan halaman tersebut.. Daitan menatap ketiganya..matanya menatap tajam siapa ketiga orang tersebut.

"ADA PENYUSUP !" teriak dua orang prajurit musuh. Risei segera mengkomando kepada sisa sisa pasukannya untuk melawan. Terjadilah pertarungan diantara para pasukan.

"Cih.." Risei menoleh dari arah istana. Tampak segerombolan pasukan musuh berlari ke arah mereka..

"..Mereka mendekat, Daitan.." kata Risei. Daitan mengangkat kepalanya..tampak segerombolan prajurit musuh mendekati mereka.

"Hanya para kurcaci.." gumam Daitan. Dia pun kembali melangkah ke arah tiga orang tersebut.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." terdengar suara batuk diantara ketiganya. Daitan terkejut dan mengenal suara tersebut.

"Kakashi-san.." kata Daitan pelan. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh Kakashi yang sudah melemah. Tampak sebuah luka bersarang di dadanya.

'Dia harus cepat dirawat..kalau tidak..' batin Daitan.

"Daitan.." sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga Daitan. Dia menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Tampak orang yang selalu memakai kacamata dan merupakan temannya dalam menjaga putri Shion tergeletak di sana dalam keadaan sama parahnya. Daitan segera memberi isyarat kepada Risei untuk mendekatinya.

"Cepat Daitan.." Risei yang langsung membopong tubuh Kakashi menatap para gerombolan musuh "Mereka semakin dekat !"

Daitan mendekati Himitsu dan berusaha memberikan pertolongan..dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Himitsu.

"Jangan uhuk !" kata Kakashi bergumam pelan "Dia..dia sang pengkhianat itu.."

Mata Daitan terbuka lebar. Tiba tiba Himitsu berusaha mencabut samurai Daitan di pinggang kirinya, namun dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, Himitsu kalah cepat dengan Daitan.

Daitan dengan cepat mencabut samurainya dan langsung menusuk dada Himitsu, tepat di jantungnya dengan ganas..

"Dai..Dai.." Himtsu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau..apa..apa benar kau.."

"I..iya..heh..putri bodohmu itu dalam bahaya. Rencana kami berhasil..hehehe.." Himitsu masih mengambil kesempatan tertawa "Kau bodoh..bo-"

CRASSSSHH ! kepala sang pengkhianat terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dengan dingin sang samurai menebas leher tersebut. Perasaan marah, sedih, kesal, dan khawatir kepada sang putri merasuk dirinya..

'Kenapa Himitsu..kenapa..' Daitan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi seorang samurai, pengkhianatan merupakan sifat yang paling dibenci, sifat yang paling hina..

"KENAPAAAAA !" teriak Daitan. Gerombolan musuh sudah mendekat. Daitan menoleh dengan wajah yang dipenuhi amarah.

CRAAAASHHH ! dan halaman istana tersebut dibanjiri darah para pasukan pengkhianat..

.

.

.

Pakkun langsung melompat dengan cepat melewati gerbang Konoha. Dia tidak peduli teriakan para penjaga Konoha.

"Hei kau..kau anjing musuh atau-"

"AKU KUCHIYOSE KAKASHI !" teriak Pakkun 'Dasar..memperlambat waktu..' batinnya kesal.

Pakkun segera melompati dengan cepat rumah rumah warga Konoha. Fajar semakin menyingsing hari..Pakkun tepat berada di depan kantor Hokage. Kotetsu dan Izumo memiringkan kepalanya..

"Pakkun ? anjing kuchiyose Kakashi-san ?" tanya Kotetsu. Pakkun mengangguk..

"Aku mau menemui Tuan Hokage ! kabar penting !" kata Pakkun.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari di koridor kantor. Kotetsu dengan cepat mengetuk kamar Hokage.

Pakkun menghela napasnya. Dia merasakan chakra Kakashi yang memanggilnya semakin melemah.

"Ho-Hokage..ada berita dari tim 7 yang kau kirimkan !" teriak Kotetsu. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan keluarlah sang Hokage ketiga dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sandaime.

"Tim Kakashi butuh bantuan.." kata Pakkun "..Dan harus cepat !"

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan..mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu sensasi yang memutarkan otak mereka..duo tersebut kini berada dalam putaran tornado yang cepat. Sasuke membuat isyarat..Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan merasa pusing. Putaran tornado membuatnya sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi otak.

"Ingat.." kata Sasuke di sela sela putarannya "..Yang mengalahkan dua permata tersebut adalah.."

"SEPULUH PERMATA PENJAGANYA !" teriak Naruto. Dia merasakan mual yang sangat amat merasuki perutnya.

Sementara di luar Mitei menggerakkan kedua pedangnya..sang pengkhianat terbesar tersebut tersenyum kejam. Wajah tampannya kini tidak berkharismatik lagi, tapi lebih ke wajah seorang licik yang tanpa perasaan.

"Tinggal menghabisi mereka dengan **Raiu**..maka, selesailah !" kata Mitei kejam. Sementara Shion tertunduk sedih..semuanya sesuai dengan jalan cerita ramalannya..semuanya..

Di Tornado

"Sudah seles-ooeekhh ! aku muntah dattebayo !"

Sasuke memeriksa ikatan Naruto. Agak longgar. Dia pun membetulkannya.

"Hn..sekarang.." kata Sasuke datar "..Kau keluarkan aku dari tornado ini tepat saat tubuhku berada di depan putaran tubuh musuh.."

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI..HOEEEKH ! GAAAAAHH !" Naruto yang mengendalikan Sasuke dengan jarinya berteriak sekuat tenaga. Berusaha melemparkan tubuh sang Uchiha keluar dari tornado.

"Tornadonya terlalu kuat.." kata Naruto kesal.

"Ayo Naruto.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Oy Gaki.." sebuah suara menghampiri telinga Naruto.

"Apa ?"

"Butuh bantuan ?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

'TENTU SAJA-TTEBAYO !"

BROOAAAARR ! tiba tiba sebuah tekanan chakra membesar di tubuh Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melemparkan Sasuke keluar dari tornado.

"KELUARLAH PANTAT AYAM SIALAAAAN !" teriak Naruto.

Mata Mitei terbuka lebar ketika melihat sebuah tubuh berhasil keluar dari jutsu tornadonya. Mitei menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Dia segera menggerakkan pedang petirnya

"**KAMINARI NO SUTORAIKI !"** Mitei membuat tebasan gaya horizontal ke arah Sasuke yang melesat ke arahnya. Muncul petir dengan bentuk horizontal melayang ke arah Sasuke..

Sasuke mengenggam lima permata warna yang mengelilingi permata Rai no Ryoko di tangan kirinya.. cokelat, jingga, ungu tua, kelabu dan hitam..Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Muncul kilatan petir di tangan kiri tersebut.

"**Gelal Chidori !"** kata Sasuke. Petir petir Chidori Sasuke berubah menjadi kilatan lima warna. Kilatan lima warna permata penjaga Rai no Ryoko..

BZZAAT ! dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari petir horizontal Mitei, sang Uchiha langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah dada Mitei. Berusaha menghantamkan petir Chidorinya ke dada sang pemberontak besar tersebut.

SYAAAT ! MItei menghunus pedang Rai no Ryokonya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke..

TAP ! dengan sigap Sasuke menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya bertumpu di bagian atas pedang Rai no Ryoko yang tumpul. Mata Mitei terbuka lebar..

'Kuso..' batin pemberontak tersebut.

"**GELAL CHIDORI !"** Sasuke menghantamkan Chidorinya tepat di dada Mitei. Pemberontak tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

Mata lentik Shion terbuka lebar..dia tahu..dia tahu cerita ini.

Ramalannya adalah Sasuke berhasil keluar dari tornado..

"NARUTO ! SEKARANG !" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas melalui tali kawat di pinggangnya.

"KELUARLAH !" teriak Sasuke.

BWOOSHH ! terlihat sosok Naruto yang melompat dari dalam tornado dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Mitei.

Ramalannya adalah Naruto berhasil keluar dan melayangkan tinju ke arah pamannya.

"HYAAAAAH !" Naruto langsung melesatkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah Mitei. Dengan cepat Mitei mengarahkan pedang anginnya ke arah perut Naruto..

Dan ramalannya adalah pedang angin tersebut menembus perut Naruto..Naruto..Naruto tewas.

POOOF ! tubuh Naruto yang tertusuk pedang angin Mitei tiba tiba menghilang. Mata Carezel Mitei dan Carezel Shion terbuka lebar. Sasuke tersenyum.

TRAP ! dengan cepat Sasuke mengepit pedang Fuu no Matsu dengan lipatan kaki kanannya. Uchiha tersebut langsung mengunci pergerakan Mitei. Mitei menelan ludahnya. Dan dengan tangan kanannnya Sasuke benar benar menarik tubuh Naruto keluar dari dalam tornado.

"KAU DIBOHONGI DATTEBAYO !' teriak Naruto ketika keluar dari tornado. Tangan kanannya telah mengeluarkan rasengan dengan 5 warna permata yang menjaga permata Fuu no Matsu.. kuning, merah, biru, hijau dan putih..

"**GELAL.."** Naruto melesatkan rasengannya ke dada Mitei **"..RASENGAN !"**

DRAAAAARRRR ! Mitei berteriak kesakitan. Terjadi suara keretakan di dadanya.

DRAR ! DRAR ! dua permata kerajaan Jueru, Fuu no Matsu dan Rai no Ryoko melayang tepat di wajah Naruto-Sasuke..kedua partner tersebut langsung mengambil dengan tangan bebas mereka.

"KATAKAN HALO DI NERAKAAAA !' teriak mereka berdua.

DUAAAARRR ! tubuh Mitei terpental ke belakang dan menabrak salah satu dinding putih yang masih bagus di puncak Bukit Geiken. Dinding tersebut tidak mampu menahan tekanan terpentalnya Mitei dan roboh. Tubuh Mitei terguling guling ke bawah bukit..

Mata lentik Shion tidak berkedip menatap dua anak laki laki berumur 13 tahun yang sama sama tersenyum. Perlahan lahan, langit yang sudah memasuki fajar kembali cerah. Sinar mentari menerangi puncak Bukit Geiken. Shion menundukkan kepalanya..

Sinar tersebut menyinari kepalanya. Membuat suatu harapan. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke disinari oleh sebuah kemenangan yang gemilang. Kerja sama yang hebat..dan keberanian sebagai seorang shinobi.

Shion mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Tersenyum menatap dua tubuh yang disinari matahari tersebut.

Dia tahu..dia tahu..

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pemberontakan di Kerajaan Jueru berakhir. Para Anbu Konoha langsung datang bersama Pakkun dan menghabisi sisa sisa pasukan musuh. Beberapa yang lari dikejar dan ditangkap untuk diadili. Kakashi langsung dirawat tim medis yang diikutsertakan dalam bala bantuan sesuai permintaan Pakkun.

Sehari setelah penyerangan para pemberontak yang mengerikan tersebut..diadakan pemakaman dua pemimpin Kerajaan penuh permata tersebut. Sang Raja yang bijak dan sang Ratu yang berani.

Ribuan rakyat Jueru menangisi kepergain terakhir dua pemimpin terbaik tersebut. Secercah pengorbanan yang tinggi..secercah keberanian yang tinggi..Raja dan Ratu Carezel adalah sosok figure terbaik bagi rakyat Jueru.

Shion menatap kedua makam ayah dan ibunya. Mata lentiknya hanya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedih. Bahwa dia benar benar merasakan kehilangan. Tetapi air mata tersebut tidak keluar lagi karena..

"..Aku bangga mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian..aku bangga..kematian kalian.." Shion menyatukan kedua tangannya "..Kematian kalian adalah semua kebaikan. Tou-san, Kaa-san..kalian pahlawan yang hebat !"

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Shion menatap sedih sang putri. Sebagai anak yang tidak pernah merasakan hubugan keluarga..jujur saja, sang Uzumaki tidak tahu bagaimana kehilangan orang tua secara langsung, meskipun dia tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya juga seorang pahlawan Konoha..tetapi Shion merasakan ditinggalkan secara langsung oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Sasuke menutup matanya..mata onyx kelamnya terputar di otaknya. Ya, dia juga pernah secara langsung kehilangan orang orang yang dicintainya secara langsung di depan matanya. Sang kakak-idolanya-dengan sadis membunuh seluruh klannya..Sasuke tahu itu perih..luka yang merajut di hati dan menimbulkan perasaan kebencian yang amat sangat besar.

Malamnya setelah pemakaman..kerajaan Jueru yang kini dipegang sementara oleh Daitan langsung mengadakan acara pengangkatan penguasa baru kerajaan Jueru. Sang Carezel kelima. Tapi bukan Raja..melainkan..

"Ratu Carezel Shion..penguasa kelima kita !" teriak Daitan dengan nada senang. Para rakyat menyambut acara pengangkatan itu dengan gembira. Shion maju di depan halaman istana, di mana para rakyat sudah berkumpul dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka menatap sang putri, anak dari Raja yang bijak..anak dari orang yang baik..

Carezel Shion menutup matanya..ya, saatnya dia berpidato hebat seperti ayahnya..saatnya dia mulai berbicara di depan rakyatnya..rak-yat-nya !

"Aku..aku tidak bisa berbicara sekarang.." kata Shion sambil membuka matanya. Semua yang ada di situ terkejut.

"Aku gugup.." kata Shion sambil tersenyum malu.

Dan malam itu dihiasi dengan tawa para rakyat tentang pemimpin baru mereka..

.

.

.

Daitan menatap makam Kimido..penasihat loyal kerajaan Jueru. Baginya, bagi seorang samurai, keloyalan adalah hal penting yang harus dijaga. Loyal merupakan harga diri. Loyal merupakan sikap yang sangat sulit dicari..dan itu juga sangat sulit ditemukan di semua hati orang di dunia ini..

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang paling sulit dicari, Kimido-san.." Daitan menaruh sebuah bunga mawar merah di atas tanah makamnya "..Aku akan selalu menganggapmu penasihat terbaik kerajaan..orang yang telah menuntun para raja dari generasi kedua hingga keempat. Kesetiaanmu tidak perlu dipertanyakan, dan kau adalah pahlawan kerajaan yang patut dibanggakan..aku.." Daitan menutup matanya "..Aku sebagai penasihat pemimpin Kerajaan Jueru generasi kelima akan berjanji..akan berjanji tetap setia dan selalu memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk sang putri..dan tentu saja.." Daitan mencabut samurai dari pinggangnya "..MENJAGA SANG PUTRI !"

.

.

.

Tim 7 kini berdiri di depan gerbang kerajaan Jueru. Tim bantuan dari Anbu sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan kerajaan. Tim 7 tetap tinggal dengan alasan permintaan dari Shion yang meminta mereka menginap selama lebih dari seminggu. Sebagai ratu yang baru tentu saja Tim 7 harus menghormatinya.

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang..mereka melihat ke arah Naruto dan Shion yang saling berhadap hadapan.

"Mreka cocok ya.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke datar. Mata onyxnya menatap temannya tersebut.

"Heh..aku pergi dulu Ratu baru.." kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

DRAK ! Shion menginjak kaki Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki melompat lompat kesakitan. Para rakyat yang ada di situ langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Adaw..adaw..kau ke-"

"Maafkan aku !"

Naruto terdiam. Mata safirnya menatap mata lentik sang putri.

"Heh.." Naruto menghela napasnya "..Ramalanmu salah kan ?"

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ! ramalanku tepat..ramalanku sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat.."

"Tetapi kenapa aku tidak mati-ttebayo ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku belum selesai melihatnya..yang kulihat dalam ramalanku adalah bayanganmu yang tertusuk, belum sampai ke tubuh aslimu yang mengalahkan pamanku.." kata Shion. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto "..Aku adalah peramal kebenaran, Naruto..aku selalu benar.."

'Mulai arogan nih cewek !' batin Naruto sweatdrop "Iya iya.." Naruto mundur perlahan menjauhi wajah Shion.

"Sebagai perpisahan.." Naruto memajukan kepalan tangannya "Ayo saling adu kepalan tangan !"

Shion terdiam menatap kepalan tangan tersebut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Ada apa ?"

Shion menepis kepalan tangan tersebut dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Naruto..

"Sebagai perpisahan.." kata Shion dengan wajah yang merona. Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Para rakyat kerajaan Jueru berteriak tidak jelas. Ada yang melompat lompat senang, ada yang bersiul siul menggoda kejadian tadi.

"E-eh.." kata Naruto kebingungan.

"Cie..cie..ada pasangan baru nih.." goda Sakura. SAATNYA MENGGODA UZUMAKI NARUTO !

"Kau mungkin jadi Raja di sini, Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar.

"E-eh ?! KAU IKUT IKUTAN TEME ?! KA-"

"NARUTOOO !" terdengar sebuah suara berat yang menyeramkan diikuti gesekan dari sebuah samurai dengan sarungnya "..Sudah kubilang di awal bocah.. Jangan memandangi nona Shion dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu.." kata Daitan sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke urat leher Naruto.

"D-dia yang menciumku.." kata Naruto. Samurai Daitan semakin mendekati urat leher Naruto.

"Jaga mata..jaga telinga..jaga nafsu.." celetuk Kakashi sambil terus membaca buku biadabnya.

"DI-DIAAAAAAM !" Naruto langsung berlari ke area timnya. Dia terengah engah saking mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk lari dari ancaman Daitan.

Daitan tersenyum sambil menyarungkan pedang samurainya. Shion dan seluruh rakyat Jueru melambaikan tangan mereka..memberikan perpisahan kepada para shinobi yang membantu melindungi kerajaan mereka..

"JAA~ !" teriak Sakura. Sementara Kakashi melambaikan tangan dengan mata yang menandakan dia tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengerling ke belakang. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mundur.

"JAA SEMUANYAAA !" teriak Naruto senang.

"KAPAN KAPAN MAIN KE SINI YA, NARUTOOO !" teriak Shion.

"OKE RATUUUU !" teriak Naruto membalas teriakan Shion.

"-Ku.." sambung Sasuke menggoda.

"JANGAN MENGGODA SESEORANG DENGAN NADA DATAR SEPERTI ITU, TEMEE !" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendenguskan napasnya, sementara Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN KEPADA SASUKE-"

"KU !" teriak Naruto. Sontak mata onyx Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto, sementara wajah Sakura merona..

Shion tersenyum memandang kepergian Tim 7, tim yang diragukannya dulu..tetapi mereka semua adalah shinobi shinobi yang hebat. Kerja sama Naruto-Sasuke, keberanian Sakura saat berhadapan dengan pamannya dan Kakashi yang hebat sebagai pemimpin tim tersebut..

Shion memegang perutnya yang masih dibalut untuk menutupi lukanya. Kaki dan bahunya termasuk salah satu bukti bisu pemberontakan hebat dari pamannya.

'Paman Mitei..andai kau tahu..andai kau tahu aku berbohong soal takdirmu..' Shion menatap ke arah langit cerah '..Biarkan takdir itu seperti arus sungai yang mengalir tenang, kita tidak perlu mencelupkan jari kita di aliran tersebut untuk memeriksanya..karena kita tahu.." Shion tersenyum

'..Tuhan yang mengendalikan arus tersebut..'

Dan harapan cerah menyapa Kerajaan penuh permata !

TBC

Author Note :

Hai hai hai..sekarang yang mengupdate TBT adalah Icha ^_^. Doni-san lagi pergi ke Thailand karena suatu baru menyuruh Icha mengupdate fic ini karenakemarin sewaktu ibunya Doni-san (bibi Icha) menelpon,Icha pun sekalian meminta oleholeh kepadanya. Dan waktu itulah Doni-san baru memberitahu soal ficnya..

Sesuai gaya Icha *ceilah,pake gaya* Icha akan membalas pertanyaan dari para Readers.

MahardikaRBL : Hahaha..wah wah. Icha bilang arigatou sajalah. Untung saja Doni-san gak buat yang mesum.

Sekiryutei : Doni-san lagi ke Thailand. Jadi Icha yang ditugaskan mengupdatenya, dank arena Icha lagi sibuk tugas Ujian..yah, Fic ini hampir kelupaan. Arigatou..

hqhqhq : Haha..setuju tuh..entah Doni-san pairnya seperti apa, tapi saat Icha membaca bagian terakhir chap ini jadi KYAAAA*-_-* entah kenapa Naru dan Shion Romantic euuuyy..hehe, arigatou..

keviewn : Hehe..yang Author aslinya (Doni-san) lagi pergi melanglang buana. Gomen atas keterlambatannya..

Drack Yellow : Haha..arigatou Yellow-san. Icha baca revi8ew Yellow-san dari awal review. Jempol untuk Yellow-san ^_^

afifahfebri235 : Haha..arigatou. Naru dan Sasuke emang SemeU *dirasendanchidori* ups..pokoknya, arigatou !

ato. setiawaw : Yang itu Icha gak tahu..tapi fic ini Icha sudah lihat datafile Doni-san sudah sampai 40 chap yang diketiknya. Tidak salah chap ke 30 an jiwa jahat Naruto dan Sasukemuncul..Icha belum baca abis..arigatouya..

juan matheus asarya : Wahaha..danDoni-san langsung melapor ke Icha soal request Juan-san..sip ya..

Blue-senpai : Yap..gomen lama dan arigatou^_^

khf16 : Oke..^_^ arigatou.

GazzelE VR :Yap..Kakashi selamat, dan keluar Konohanya Icha belum tahu..tapi saat lihat datafile Doni-san sudah mencapai 40 lebih *Icha belum habis bacanya, tapi situasi tampaknya semakin tegang* arigatou ya..

2nd princhass : Yang itu Icha gak bisa jawab prin-san ^_^ mungkin nanti ada kalanya Doni-san yang jawab.

Uzumaki 21 : Hmm..menurut Icha sih Doni-san ingin membuat karakter Naruto yang tidak mau terlalu tergantung kepada Kyuubi. Tapi saat di chap 30 an *Icha baca datafile fic ini di laptop Doni-san yang tertinggal* Naruto berubah ketika dia melawan Orochi..ehem. Tunggu aja deh..arigatou ya..

minyak tanah : Hehe..sip dah..Icha sih sukanya..ah, arigatou aja ^_^

munawirucyiha : Haha..mungkin masih lama Muna-san. Doni-san lagi go to Thai. Icha belum tahu ^_^

reff : Sip..arigatou ya..

Yasashi-kun : Sip sip..arigatou ya..

Jamal :Hmm..entah ini si Jamal 'hentai'-san atau nggak, tapi arigatou ya ^_^

sang. fajar. 39566 : Hu um..Icha baca di datafile Doni-san memang begitu..arigatou..

kun-cici naru : Wokeh..arigatou ya^_^

awar. muna : Yoi..arigatou ya ^_^

Yap yap yap..hmm, apalagi ya..*PLAK* di bawah ini ada jutsu update yang telah ditulis Doni-san dan reviewnya..Icha mau ke rumah teman untuk belajar dulu..arigatou Readers and JAA~

Eto..untuk MSB nya ditunggu aja ^_^

Salam, Icha-Ren

Jutsu update :

Carezel Mitei :

Panku-Fu : Tebasan angin dari pedang Fuuno angin seperti pisau yang besar. Jaraknya bisa menjangkau cukup jauh.

Douri ga Utsukushi Tochaku : Teknik yang membuat tubuh Mitei yang dibalut armor permata menggelembung seperti balon. Pada saat segel 'Tochaku'nya maka muncul duri duri permata dari armor tersebut. Armor permata tersebut kembali seperti semula.

Toge Senmaido Shi Itami : Duri duri yang tadi lepas dari armor Mitei akan terbang menyerang ke arah lawan.

Kaminari no Sutoraiki : Tebasan horizontal pedang Rai no Ryoko. Efek petir yang melayang ke arah musuh dengan arah horizontal juga.

Tenki wa Hidoi Monodatta : Penggabungan kekuatan antara Fuu no Matsu dan Rai no Ryoko. Kekuatan pemngendalian alam dengan cuaca penghancur berelemen angin dan petir. Hasil dari Tenki wa Hidoi Monodatta adalah..

Raiu : Hantaman petir dari langit akibat teknik Tenki. Melesat dari langit dengan cukup cepat.

Dai Tatsumaki : Tornado besar yang dapat menggulung benda di sekitarnya. Kombinasi dengan Raiu akan membuat jutsu ini berbahaya.

Uzumaki Naruto :

Shuriken Tekunikku : Kontororru Juu Yubi : Pengendalian sepuluh tangan ! sebuah peningkatan keterampilan dari teknik shuriken Naruto.

Gelal Rasengan : Rasengan yang dikombinasikan dengan kekuatan penjagaan lima permata penjaga Fuu no Matsu.

Uchiha Sasuke :

Gelal Chidori : Chidori yang dikombinasikan dengan lima permata penjaga Rai no Ryoko.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Hehe..ya, memang benar. Sang petapa enam jalur memberikan kekuatan istimewa kepada Midoru yang menjadi penengah antara perkelahian Uchiha-Senju. Rikudou Sennin mempercayakan perdamaian antara dua anaknya kepada anak keduanya, yaitu klanmu..Midoru.."/ "Aku tidak menyangka Konoha begitu licik.."/ "KENAPA KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN DESA INI ! KAU KAN TIDAK DICACI MAKI DAN DILUKAI OLEH-"/"Ujian Chunnin sudah dimulai..ujian yang akan menaikan level kalian ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.."/

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 26 : Chunnin Exam Begins !

"Ujian Chunnin tahun ini sudah dimulai dan akan diselenggarakan di desa Konoha.."


	26. Chapter 26

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 26 : Chunnin Exam Begins !

"**Jinsoku : Supia Kogeki !"**

BRAAARRR ! sebuah pohon langsung berlubang ketika sebuah tombak bersinar terang menembusnya tanpa ampun. Pengguna jutsu tadi, seorang bocah laki laki berwajah cantik dengan rambut keemasan yang diterpa matahari hanya terdiam menatap hasil jutsunya. Midoru Shizukesa, nama bocah tersebut berbalik dan menghadap senseinya.

"Hanya itu jutsu khas klan kami yang bisa kupraktekan, sensei.." kata Shizukesa. Jiraiya manggut manggut mengerti.

"Hm..sebagai bocah yang berumur 13 tahun itu cukup bagus. Kudengar klanmu adalah klan yang mewarisi sisi berlainan dari hati.." kata Jiraiya. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya sambil berpikir.

"Jika Uchiha, anak pertama Rikudou Sannin diwarisi kecerdasan dan Doujutsu yang hebat. Senju, anak bungsu diwarisi tubuh yang kuat dan perasaan cinta..maka anak kedua.." Jiraiya menatap Shizukesa

"Midoru..anak kedua Rikudo Sannin diwarisi Doujutsu dan perasaan hati manusia yang dijadikan elemen kekuatan mereka.."

"Rasanya, mendengar dongengmu tentang asal usul kami membuatku berpikir..anak kedua lebih kuat dari pada kakak dan adiknya.." kata Midoru. Jiraiya tertawa pelan.

"Hehe..ya, memang benar. Sang petapa enam jalur memberikan kekuatan istimewa kepada Midoru yang menjadi penengah antara perkelahian Uchiha-Senju. Rikudou Sennin mempercayakan perdamaian antara dua anaknya kepada anak keduanya, yaitu klanmu..Midoru.." Jiraiya menghela napasnya "..Midoru artinya sendiri adalah tengah. Sang penengah perkelahian.."

"Jika Uchiha punya Doujutsu terhebat sharingan.." Midoru menatap ke arah tanah berwarna kecoklatan tersebut "..Senju punya kekuatan tubuh yang hebat..maka seperti kata sensei..Doujutsu kami apa ?"

Jiraiya tersenyum "Sebuah kekuatan yang hebat.." Jiraiya mengelus kepala anak didiknya tersebut "..Tapi kau akan susah menguasainya, butuh kekuatan dan latihan serta chakra yang hebat untuk menguasainya.."

"GEZZ..JANGAN MENGELUSKU SEPERTI ITU ERO-SENNIN !" teriak Midoru kesal. Jiraiya tertawa mendengar protes Shizukesa.

"HAHAHA..AKU TAK SABAR MEMBUAT NOVEL BARU !" Jiraiya menatap pohon yang telah dilubangi Shizukesa "Oh ya..ujian Chunnin mungkin sudah dimulai.."

.

.

.

Hembusan pelan angin mengalirkan tenang suasana di sungai Konoha siang itu. Dua bocah berumur 13 tahun dengan marga berbeda duduk bersantai di tepi sungai sambil menatap aliran sungai di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Konoha begitu licik.." kata Naruto dengan wajah kecewa "..Aku tidak menyangka mereka ikut dalam pemberontakan di Kerajaan Jueru.."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah temannya tersebut. Naruto mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya secara mendatar ke arah sungai.

"Cih..tidak sampai seberang dattebayo !" kata Naruto. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya.

PLOK ! PLOK ! PLOK ! lemparan mendatar Sasuke yang cepat pun membuat batunya berhasil sampai ke seberang sungai. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Sialan..kau selalu lebih unggul dari pada aku.." kata Naruto.

"Tidak.." kata Sasuke datar. Mata Naruto bersinar begitu mendengar kata kata penolakan Sasuke atas pujiannya..

"Maksudmu keunggulanmu itu hanya keberuntungan ?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Tidak..kau tidak bisa mengungguliku.." kata Sasuke datar.

'Sudah mengejek, datar lagi..keparat !' batin Naruto kesal. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn..tapi tetap saja kau teman yang menarik Dobe.." kata Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir itu berdiri sambil menatap sungai masa kecilnya.

"Dan jujur saja, aku senang berteman denganmu.." kata Sasuke. Mata safir Naruto melebar. Hatinya merasa gembira. Ada orang yang benar benar mengakuinya. Mengakuinya dengan tulus.

"Kau berjanji kepadaku untuk membantu membunuh orang yang kubenci.." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana pendek putihnya "..Aku juga akan membantumu menghancurkan Konoha jika kau mau menghancurkan desa ini.."

"KE-KENAPA ?!" teriak Naruto kebingungan. Dia langsung berdiri "KENAPA KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN DESA INI ! KAU KAN TIDAK DICACI MAKI DAN DILUKAI OLEH-"

"Karena kau temanku.." jawab Sasuke singkat "..Dan setelah kejadian di Kerajaan Jueru aku berpikir Konoha bukanlah desa yang baik.."

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam "Bahkan mungkin ada sejuta rahasia yang tidak kita ketahui.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kata kata Sasuke benar. Naruto mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya secara mendatar.

PLOK ! PLOK ! PLOK ! batu tersebut sampai di seberang sungai dengan sempurna.

"Heh..kurasa kau benar.." kata Naruto "..Dan aku sudah sampai di seberang, Teme.."

.

.

.

Semua Jounin di Konoha berkumpul di aula pertemuan Hokage. Sandaime menghisap cerutunya dengan santai. Dia menatap semua Jounin tersebut.

"Baiklah.." Sandaime menaruh cerutunya di atas sebuah asbak. "Kita akan mulai pembahasan pertemuan kali ini..kalian pasti tahu tentang isi masalah di sini bukan ?"

Para Jounin mengangguk mengerti. Sandaime kembali menghisap cerutunya "..Ujian Chunnin akan dimulai. Kita sudah sepakat bekerja sama dengan Sunagakure untuk menyelenggarakannya di Konoha. Sunagakure akan membantu penjagaan pada saat babak terakhir ujian. Beberapa desa juga sudah mengirim Genin mereka untuk ikut serta dalam ujian kali ini.." Sandaime kembali menaruh cerutunya ke asbak.

"Bukankah merepotkan berbicara sambil menghisap cerutu.." bisik salah seorang Jounin dengan alis tebal dan rambut bob, Maito Guy kepada Sarutobi Asuma, anak sang Sandaime.

"Biarkan saja..klan kami memang hobi mengeluarkan asap.." kata Asuma pelan. Kakashi hanya mendelik sedikit ke arah dua temannya tersebut.

"Dengan ini saya mengharapkan kepada kalian semua, para Jounin Jounin Konoha untuk berpartisipasi mensukseskan ujian tahun ini..sampaikan juga kabar ini kepada tim tim bimbingan kalian.." Sandaime menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah..tidak ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Sandaime.

SETT ! seseorang mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. Sandaime terkejut dengan orang yang mengangkat tangan tersebut.

"Guy ? apa yang kau bingungkan ?" tanya Sandaime Hokage.

"Ano..apa tidak susah berbicara sambil merokok ?"

Hening..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Dan pertemuan para Jounin kini benar benar hening.

~TBT~

Naruto menguap dengan sangat lebar di depan wajah Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya menatap datar wajah temannya tersebut. Sakura menggeram marah dan langsung memukul kepala Naruto.

"JANGAN MENGUAP SANGAT LEBAR DI DEPAN WAJAH SASUKE-KUN NARUTO-BAKA !" teriak Sakura kesal. Naruto mengelus elus kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau marah tanpa memukul kepalaku, Sakura-chan.." kata Naruto. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hn..tidak apa apa Sakura.." kata Sasuke datar.

'Sa-Sasuke-kun meresponku ?!' batin Sakura senang 'CHAAAAA !'

"Naruto..menguaplah lagi.." kata Sasuke. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hmph..ada apa denganmu, Teme ?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke ambigu.

"HOAAAAHHH !" Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga (dan sengaja) menguap kencang di depan wajah Sasuke. Dan sang Uchiha dengan cepat melemparkan segumpal rumput ke dalam mulut Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ohok ! ohok ! hoeeekh !" Naruto terguling guling lalu mengeluarkan rumput tersebut.

"KAU GILA TEME ! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MATI GARA GARA RUMPUTMU ITU ! TIDAK ELIT-TTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Sensei bermasker itu lama sekali..' batin sang Uchiha.

POOF ! baru saja dibatin Sasuke, orang yang dimaksud datang dengan kepulan kepulan asap.

"Hai.." katanya dengan mata yang menandakan dia sedang tersenyum.

'Tanpa perasaan bersalah karena terlambat dia masih bisa berkata hai dan tersenyum..' batin semua anggota tim 7 kesal.

"Aku terlambat ya.." kata Kakashi.

"JELAS SEKALI SENSEI ! MUNGKIN KAU MERASA WAKTU ITU MELAMBAT 100 MENIT !" teriak Naruto kesal. Kakashi tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya.."

"Jalan Kapten Maida nomor 44 !" teriak Naruto kesal.

'Bodoh..' batin Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop.

"Haha..bukan itu Naruto..tetapi jalan yang bernama kehidupan.." kata Kakashi.

'Lebih bodoh..' batin Sasuke dan Sakura sangat sweatdrop.

"Ehem.." Kakashi membuka buku biadabnya "..Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian bertiga adalah untuk memberitahu sesuatu.."

"JANGAN MEMBERITAHU SESUATU DENGAN MEMBACA BUKU BIADAB ITU SENSEI !" teriak Naruto kesal. Kakashi tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ujian Chunnin sudah dimulai..ujian yang akan menaikan level kalian ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.." kata Kakashi.

'Ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi..berarti menuju kekuatan yang lebih kuat !' mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam '..Dengan menjadi kuat, aku bisa membunuh orang itu !'

'Aku akan menunjukkan kepada desa keparat ini kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dattebayo !' batin Naruto. Mata safirnya menyalakan kebencian.

Sementara Sakura yang melirik ke arah dua temannya memasang ekspresi khawatir 'Ada apa dengan mata mereka..mata mereka..mata mereka..'

Sakura merasakan hatinya mengatakan sesuatu pesan 'Mata mereka..mata para penjahat !'

"Ehem !" Kakashi lagi lagi berdehem "Jika kalian mengerti, aku akan langsung pergi.."

"Pergi ke mana sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mempersiapkan ujian tersebut..sudah jelas semua ?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ketiga Geninnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah..Jaa~"

POOF ! dan Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan ketiganya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghela napasnya secara bersamaan. Naruto yang menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen dan Sasuke yang hanya mampu menghabiskan secara normal satu mangkok saja kini bersandar di meja makan tersebut. Uang hasil misi misi mereka memang sangat berguna saat ini.

"EEEGGHH.." Naruto bersendawa "Kenyang-ttebayo.."

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberinya kepada Paman Teuchi. Sang Uchiha segera keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut.

"E-eh, tunggu aku Teme !" teriak Naruto kesal. Bocah Uzumaki tersebut langsung meletakkan selebaran duitnya dan langsung keluar dari kedai ramen. " JAA PAMAN TEUCHI !" teriak Naruto. Dia langsung berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa buru buru ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Aku mau latihan.."

"Heh..kau kan sudah kuat !"

Sasuke menatap temannya tersebut. Dia kemudian kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Belum.." kata Sasuke datar "Belum cukup untuk melawan orang itu..". Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala

"Orang itu memang kuat ya ?" tanya Naruto asal asalan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tetap stoic seperti biasa.

"Elemenmu apa Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke mengubah arah pembicaraan. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Apa ya ? belum tahu dattebayo !" kata Naruto "Mungkin air ?"

"Sembarangan..aku lebih cenderung elemenmu ke angin.." kata Sasuke.

"Wao angin.." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya "Heh..aku saja belum tahu elemenku. Bagaimana nanti perjalananku di ujian Chunnin ?"

"Kau pasti lolos.." kata Sasuke datar "Jutsu Shodaime dan Yondaime Hokage kau kuasai. Sepatutnya dua jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang susah.."

"Berterima kasihlah kepadaku ku Gaki, karena dengan kesabaranku maka kau bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut.." kata sebuah suara di telinga Naruto.

"Terserahmu.." kata Naruto asal asalan. Kurama yang mendengar respon Naruto shock.

'Be-beraninya bocah ingusan seperti dia mengejek seekor Bijuu terkuat tanpa perasaan bersalah !' batin Kurama murka 'Dasar bocah keparat !'

"Gomen Kurama..tadi bercanda.."

Kurama tersentak mendengar kata kata Naruto.

"Kita kan teman..dan teman biasanya bercanda..dan satu lagi.."

Kurama begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Arigatou kurama.." kata Naruto tulus. Mata sang rubah membulat shock. Namun perlahan lahan mulutnya menyeringai..

'Heh..bocah yang menarik..' batin sang Kyuubi.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terdiam dalam perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Ujian Chunnin tahun ini sudah dimulai dan akan diselenggarakan di desa Konoha.." kata seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah kain putih yang menutupi matanya.

"Kalian bertiga sudah tahu tugas kalian bukan ?" tanya pria tersebut. Ketiga orang yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Temari, Kankurou..tetap jaga Gaara sampai penghancuran Konoha dimulai ! kita harus berkoordinir dengan desa Oto dalam rencana ini..dan Gaara.." pria yang bernama Baki tersebut menatap seorang anak laki laki berambut merah dengan tajam

"Tetap tenang sampai saat itu tiba.."

Anak laki laki yang berambut merah dengan bulatan hitam disekeliling matanya hanya menatap dalam diam. Gaara, nama bocah tersebut hanya membalas tatapan pemimpin timnya.

Sepasang mata kebencian yang terbaru muncul ! mata kebencian Sabaku no Gaara !

~TBT~

"Monster.."

"Anak tidak berguna.."

"Mati saja kau !"

"KAMI TIDAK PEDULI AYAH DAN IBUMU SEORANG PAHLAWAN..KAU TETAPLAH MONSTER GILA YANG MENGHANCURKAN DESA KAMI.."

"..DAN MEMBUNUH KELUARGA KAMI !"

DEG. Mata safir itu terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah luar. Pagi telah menyapa. Suara ayam bersahutan menyuruh bangun. Naruto pun mengusap kedua matanya.

"Hahh.." sang Uzumaki kemudian menguap. Dia turun dari ranjang tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Naruto berjalan dengan limbung ke kamar mandinya. Rasa kantuk masih melekat di matanya. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi dia langsung membasuh wajahnya.

Naruto menatap bayangan wajahnya di gelombang air bak mandi. Itukah wajah seorang monster ?!

Raut wajah sang Uzumaki berubah sedih. Dia..dia sama seperti anak lainnya. Seorang manusia. Memiliki kedua mata, hidung, mulut dan kenormalan kenormalan lainnya sebagai manusia. Hanya ada tiga garis di pipinya yang menandakan dia seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Mata safirnya menatap kalender tanpa sengaja..hari senin..

Tanggal 14 di bulan ketiga.

'Matte ?!' Naruto seperti melupakan Sesutu 'I-ini..'

"AAAHHH ! PENDAFTARAN UJIAN CHUNNIN DATTEBAYOOOOOO !"

Dan apartemennya ribut pagi itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah berkas pendaftarannya. Sekarang jam delapan pagi lewat lima puluh menit. Sepuluh menit lagi pendaftaran Ujian Chunnin akan ditutup. Sasuke memandang semua orang yang berkumpul di situ..tidak ada si rambut kuning dengan mata safir sebiru laut.

'Si Dobe itu ke mana ?' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun !"

Sasuke menoleh. Tampak Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Sudah mengambil formulirnya ?" tanya sang gadis musim semi. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah mengumpulkan ?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengisinya saja belum.." jawab Sasuke datar. Mata onyxnya masih mencari sosok Naruto..tiba tiba..

"DATTEBAYOOOOO !"

Terdengar suara cempreng yang mengagetkan orang orang di situ, termasuk Sakura..kecuali sang Uchiha.

"Na-Naruto ?!" kata Sakura bingung.

"MINGGIR ! MINGGIR DATTEBYO ! HEI PANTATMU MENGHALANGI JALANKU !"

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut melihat kebodohan partnernya tersebut.

"Ugh..sialan !" Naruto berlari kencang..tiba tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di bagian bawahnya. Naruto kini sudah berlari mendekati Sasuke-Sakura.

"Naruto, resletingmu.." kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto berhenti dengan wajah horror sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau memperhatikannya..berarti kau.."

Sasuke terdiam menatap kawannya tersebut 'Kawan kurang ajar..masih mau kuperingatkan..' batin Sasuke kesal.

JREET ! dengan cepat Naruto menarik resletingnya dan berlari ke arah panitia yang berada di depan gedung Akademi. Sementara Sakura mendesah kesal.

"Dasar..dia memang baka.." kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ya..begitulah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hn..ayo kumpulkan bersama..tetapi kau harus menungguku mengisi biodatanya.."

Mata Sakura membulat. Dia tidak percaya atas pendengarannya, UCHIHA SASUKE MENGAJAKNYA MENGUMPULKAN BERKAS BERKAS PENDAFTARAN UJIAN CHUNNIN BERSAMA SAMA ?! memang lebay sih..hanya mengumpulkan berkas pendaftaran tersebut bersama sama..tetapi..

'CHAAAA ! INI KESEMPATAN BESAR DARI SATU JUTA KESEMPATAN ! BERIKAN YANG TERBAIK SAKURA !' batin Sakura bersemangat.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto lah yang terakhir kali mengumpulkan biodatanya. Walaupun begitu, suasana Akademi masih ramai. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura lalu segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oy pasangan di sana !" teriak Naruto. Sontak wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Makan ramen ?!" tanya Naruto langsung.

'Sudah kuduga..' batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Wah..kenapa wajah kalian menjadi kusut.." kata Naruto kebingungan.

"Ramen tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.." kata Sakura. Ada benarnya juga.

"Hn, tomat lebih enak dari pada ramen.." jawab Sasuke datar.

'Sudah melenceng, datar pula jawabannya..' batin Naruto kesal kepada partnernya tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Tim 7. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tampak sosok 3 Genin seperti Tim 7 berdiri di depan mereka, yang paling depan..dengan rambut gaya mangkok aneh dan alis tebal serta bermata bulat, mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"..Salam kenal ! aku Rock Lee..aku sudah mendengar tentang kemampuanmu karena kau klan Uchiha !" kata Lee sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. Naruto langsung merangsek maju.

"Aku dari klan Uzumaki juga terkenal !" kata Naruto percaya diri.

Hening..

".."

".."

"Hn..wajahmu ditakdirkan menjadi orang lemah.."

Pelipis Naruto berdecit ketika mendengar seseorang mengatakannya lemah. Dia menatap orang tersebut.

DEG. Jantung Naruto sedikit bergetar..mata itu..

"Matamu seperti mata Hinata, anak kecil yang dulu kutolong di bukit Hyouko.." gumam Naruto. Anak laki laki yang dimaksud Naruto mengerling ke arahnya. Rambut sepunggung yang diikat serta mata Byakugan khas Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji, sang keluarga dari kelas bawah yang sangat mempercayai takdir. Neji hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang kini dijadikan objek timnya.

"Aku Ten Ten.." kata seorang gadis cantik bercepol dua.

"Tidak ada yang menanyaimu-ttebayo.." kata Naruto dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"A-AKU KAN HANYA MENGENALKAN DIRI !" teriak Ten Ten kesal "Heh..dan ini Neji.." kata Ten Ten sambil memperkenalkan Neji.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari ?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ketiganya, terutama Neji yang berwajah angkuh.

"Tidak !" kata Lee sambil menyengir "..Kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri..siapa tahu di babak individu salah satu dari kami bisa melawanmu dan kita tidak perlu repot repot memperkenalkan diri lagi !"

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata ambigunya. Naruto merangsek maju

"O-oy..jangan cuma Sasuke saja ! aku juga kuat tahu !" kata Naruto kesal.

"Wah..kau kan memang baka dari dulu, pembuat onar.."

Yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak tim 8..Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata berjalan meramaikan suasana.

"APA KAU BILANG PENYUKA ANJING ! BAUMU LEBIH MEMUAKKAN DARI PADA KOTORAN PELIHARAANMU ITU DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto dengan wajah mengejek.

'A-apa dia bilang..' alis Kiba berkedut kesal "KAU BAHKAN LEBIH JELEK DARI PADA WAJAH AKAMARU !" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"GUK !" dan tampaknya Akamaru membenarkan omongan Kiba.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah..hai Hinata..apa kabar ?!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata. Sontak wajah sang pewaris Souke memerah.

"A-ano..ano..a..aku..aku.." Hinata tiba tiba menjadi sangat amat gagap. Terdengar sebuah suara dengusan..Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Tampak Neji yang memandang rendah ke arahnya..Hinata langsung tertunduk.

'Neji nii..'

"Seseorang yang tidak memperhatikan kawannya dengan benar dan tidak merasakan kehadirannya bukan teman yang baik dan-"

"ARRRGH !" Kiba dengan cepat menginterupsi kata kata Shino "AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN !"

'Cara berbicaranya memang merepotkan..' batin Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menatap Shino.

"Mendokusai ne..ada acara apa ini.."

Semuanya menoleh lagi ke sumber suara. Tampak 3 Genin sebaya mereka berjalan mendekati. Yang satu anak laki laki berwajah malas, yang satu anak laki laki bertubuh besar, dan yang satunya lagi seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikuncir satu ke belakang.

"Ino.." kata Sakura. Yang dipanggil Ino berkacak pinggang

"Heh..enak ya Sakura..kau bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun tiap hari ?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang enak.." kata Naruto. Ino menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, baka !" kata Ino. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Hahh..merepotkan..aku lebih baik melihat awan dan memejamkan mata.." kata seorang anak dengan rambut seperti nanas.

"Lebih baik makan yakiniku Shikamaru..perutku selalu meronta ronta lapar.." kata anak yang bertubuh besar.

Shikamaru-si rambut nanas-memutar bola matanya "Sudahlah Chouji..jika kau banyak banyak makan maka kekuatan jutsumu akan lemah.." kata Shikamaru.

"Dan kau akan gen-"

Dengan cepat mata Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto. GREP !

Dan dengan secepat kilat juga Shikamaru dan Ino menutup mulut Naruto. Mata safir Naruto melebar kebingungan.

Shika dan Ino pun langsung melepaskan penutupan mulut mereka..Naruto menarik napasnya, kebingungan..

"Ada apa dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan mengatakan kata kata itu, Naruto.." kata Shikamaru "Kau tahu kan waktu di Akademi..kata kata tabu bagi Chouji bisa membuat dia mengamuk.."

"Dan dia akan berkata 'aku hanya berbadan bulat saja !'..tidak salah sih begitu.." kata Kiba menimpali, dan Akamaru ikut membenarkan..

TAP..TAP..TAP..

3 orang Genin melangkah mendekati kerumunan tersebut..salah seorang di antara mereka mempunyai tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk..

TAP..pijakan terakhir berhenti. Matanya menatap tajam gerombolan tersebut. Hanya satu yang akan disapanya..hanya satu orang yang harus mendengar perkenalan dirinya..

"Uchiha Sasuke !"

~TBT~

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak berdiri 3 orang Genin dengan Hitai-ate yang berbeda. Lambang dari desa Sunagakure.

Anak laki laki yang pertama memiliki rambut merah dan mata yang mengerikan..terdapat warna hitam yang mengelilingi matanya serta wajah tanpa alis ditambah tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya. Yang berada di kanannya adalah seorang anak laki laki denagn tato garis garis ungu di seluruh wajahnya. Dia memakai seperti sarung yang menutupi kepalanya dan baju yang hitam. Yang berada di kiri anak berambut merah tersebut adalah seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut kuning dikuncir empat yang memakai pakaian berwarna agak keputihan perak dan rok yang berwarna senada dan sebuah kain jaring jaring dipaha kirinya.

"Hn..apa ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Psstt..Teme, kau lihat matanya.." bisik Naruto ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto menatap mata berwarna jade tersebut. Sontak mata onyx sang Uchiha bergetar.

'Tatapan yang sama sepertiku..dan yang sama seperti Naruto..'

'..Tatapan kebencian..' batin Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

'Kesendirian..rasa yang mencekam hati..itu..mata itu sama seperti aku dan Naruto..' batin Sasuke. Sasuke tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara.." kata anak berambut merah tersebut "..Aku menunggumu di babak pertarungan, Sasuke.." Gaara menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya..

"..Dan aku akan membunuhmu di sana nantinya !"

TASH ! TASH ! TASH ! semuanya shock mendengar kata kata Gaara. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan melirik ke arah partnernya 'Sasuke..'

Mata safir Naruto bergetar hebat. Sasuke tidak memasang ekspresi takut sama sekali. Sebaliknya, sang Uchiha malah tersenyum sombong.

"Heh..aku memegang janjimu.." mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam "..Sabaku no Gaara.."

Gaara menatap Sasuke kemudian langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan mereka..dua orang di sampingnya langsung mengikuti Gaara dan pergi dari area tersebut..

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA BELUM MENGENALKAN DIRI !" teriak Naruto.

"Aku Kankurou.." kata yang anak laki laki penuh tato di wajahnya.

"Aku Temari.." kata yang perempuan berkuncir empat.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang..perkenalan tim Gaara sudah selesai. Perkenalan yang sekaligus menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto kembali melirik ke arah partnernya..

Sasuke menyeringai !

~TBT~

Hari tes pertama Ujian Chunnin menyapa para Genin Shinobi..

"DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SEMUA PESERTA UJIAN CHUNNIN UNTUK MASUK KE RUANGAN TES TERTULIS YANG BERADA DI KORIDOR KIRI ! SEKALI LAGI DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SEMUA PESERTA UJIAN CHUNNIN UNTUK MASUK KE RUANGAN TES TERTULIS YANG BERADA DI KORIDOR KIRI ! TERIMA KASIH !"

Suara sahut sahutan mulai terdengar pagi itu..semua peserta ujian Chunnin secara bergerombolan memasuki ruangan babak pertama ujian Chunnin.

Tes tertulis !

Naruto duduk dengan tidak nyaman di bangkunya. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke..

'Kampret..Sasuke berada di bangku belakang kiri dan kami dipisahkan sejauh 4 bangku..' Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura "Oh Kami-sama..cobaan apa yang kau berikan ke hamba taatmu ini..kuso ! kuso ! kuso ! Sakura juga berada cukup jauh dari tempatku duduk !' Naruto mengacak rambutnya 'Mati aku..'

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Tampak Hinata yang saling menaut nautkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah..Hinata..kau ada di sini !" Naruto menghela napas bahagia 'Kami-sama memang adil..' batinnya happy mood.

BRAK ! pintu ruangan tertulis dibuka, lebih tepatnya didobrak dengan kasar oleh seorang Jounin berwajah angker dan dipenuhi luka luka di wajahnya. Semua peserta Genin menahan napasnya. Jounin tersebut menghempaskan lembaran soal denagn hentakan penuh di atas meja dan menatap tajam ke arah semua peserta Genin. Setelah Jounin itu masuk..segerombolan Jounin lainnya masuk dan langsung duduk di tiap tiap barisan meja. Pengawasan tingkat tinggi !

'Gila..bagaimana mau menyomtek..mi-misalnya aku tidak tahu jawabannya..' batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah..sebelum dimulai tes ini..aku akan mengatakan peraturan sederhana.." kata Jounin tersebut. Matanya tetap konstan menatap tajam ke arah peserta Genin.

"Siapa yang ketahuan berbuat curang di tes kali ini maka akan langsung didiskualifikasi..dan siapa yang tidak mampu mengerjakan soal tes ini maka selamanya tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian Chunnin seumur hidupnya.." Jounin tersebut tetap bergeming dengan tatapan pembunuh..

"..Siapa yang mau mengundurkan diri dari tes tahun ini maka diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian tahun depan ! aku beri nasihat.." Jounin tersebut menyeringai "..Tes tertulisnya sangat susah !"

Semua yang ada di situ menahan napasnya. Gila..benar benar gila..

"Aku beri waktu 1 menit untuk pemilihan sikap kalian ! keluar atau tetap di sini !"

GREEKK..terdengar suara kursi di geser, dan seorang Genin berjalan ke arah Jounin tersebut dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

GREEKK..GREEEKK..GREEKKK..akhirnya berpuluh puluh suara kursi pun berderit. Beberapa Genin pun membungkuk hormat ke Jounin tersebut dan kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Jounin tersebut tersenyum..

Sementara Naruto..

'Sasuke tidak keluar..aku pun tidak keluar dattebayo !' batinnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sauske yang tetap tenang dan Sakura yang berwajah sedikit pucat. Tetapi tetap satu..timnya tidak pergi meninggalkan ruangan !

"Namaku Morino Ibiki..dan ada satu lagi yang akan kuberitahu kepada para peserta yang bertahan.." Ibiki menyeringai "..Barangsiapa salah satu anggota timnya ketahuan menyontek maka.."

Semuanya menahan napas..

"Dia bersama kawan setimnya didiskualifikasi !"

DEG. Semuanya merasakan detak jantung menubruk dada mereka..benar benar gila..benar benar gila..

Naruto memasang wajah horror. 'Jadi aku..apakah aku..apakah aku bisa menyontek !' batin Naruto pasrah. Sangat pasrah..

Ibiki langsung membuka kertas penutup naskah soalnya..

SREEK ! dengan cepat dia merobek segelnya, Ibiki menatap tajam ke arah peserta Genin tersisa..

"UJIAN, DIMULAI !"

.

.

.

Di lapangan rumput luas yang ditiup sang angin, tampak seorang anak laki laki berwajah cantik sedang berdiri dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi. Mata coklat keemasannya menatap tajam tangan kirinya. Helaian rambut di dekat telinganya bergoyang akibat belaian angin di daerah lapang tersebut. Midoru Shizukesa terus berusaha mengacakkan dan membuat bola chakra di tangannya.

"Ayo Rasengan !" kata Shizukesa kesal. Penguasaan untuk di tangan kirinya buruk.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Shizu.." sang sensei, Jiraiya ero-sennin kini sedang menjilat ujung pensilnya, bersiap untuk menuangkan ide ide untuk Icha Icha Series. "Bahkan sang pencipta jutsu, Yondaime Hokage hanya bisa membuat satu konsentrasi Rasengan di tangan kanannya.."

"Dan aku yang akan menggunakan Rasengan di kedua tangan !" kata Shizukesa sambil tetap mengkonsentrasikan putaran chakra di tangan kirinya.

'Untuk tangan kanan aku dapat menguasainya dengan mudah..tetapi untuk tangan kiri..'

"HYAAAAAH !" Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah menekan chakranya pada tangan kiri. Sebuah putaran putaran halus chakra mulai terbentuk di tangan kirinya. Jiraiya yang menatap sekilas latihan muridnya langsung memandang serius ketika melihat chakra chakra tipis berputar di tangan sang murid.

"Keluarlah..Raseng-"

BLAARRR ! tiba tiba chakra tersebut meledak dan Shizukesa terpental. Jiraiya kembali memasang wajah malas dan menatap karya novelya.

"GEZZ..DASAR SENSEI GAK GUNA ! COBA BERITAHU AKU SEDIKIT SARAN KEK ! NASIHAT KEK !" teriak Shizukesa dengan wajah kesal. Jiraiya menghela napasnya.

"Kau memang tidak setenang namamu, Shizu.." Jiraiya tetap serius dengan karyanya "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menggunakan Rasengan di tangan kiri ?"

"Karena aku belum terbiasa ?" kata Shizu asal asalan.

"Nah..kau tahu jawabannya.." Jiraiya kembali menulis novelnya.

"GEZZ..SENSEI, MATTE ! MAKSUDNYA AKU BELUM TERBIASA ITU APA ?!" tanya Shizu. Dia berjalan mendekati sang guru.

"Seseorang itu dilahirkan dalam keadaan dua kebiasaan..kebiasaan menggunakan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri. Misalnya dirimu, kau selalu menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai penopang kegiatan apapun yang kau lakukan. Tangan kanan untuk makan,tangan kanan untuk memegang benda ini.." kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk pensilnya "..Tangan kanan untuk pengangkat pertama sebuah barang..dan tangan kanan untuk gerakan dari reflek reflekmu jika terjadi Sesuatu yang tidak disangka.."

"Maksudmu aku harus merubah kebiasaan tanganku dan menerapkannya pada kekuatan Rasengan.." kata Shizu menyimpulkan. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya. Shizu tersenyum, sehingga membuat wajahnya sangat manis.

"Gezz..aku mau buang air besar, dan aku akan cebok dengan tangan kanan lalu makan dengn tangan kiri..sesuatu kebiasaan akan dimulai dari hal hal yang kecil !" kata Shizukesa bersemangat.

"Oy oy..bukan berarti tentang cebok dan makan kau harus menukarnya dengan seenaknya..aku katakan misalkan kepada kebiasaan reflek dan penopangmu pada tanganmu !"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi sensei..jaa !" Shizu pun langsung berlari ke dalam hutan. Jiraiya menghela napasnya.

'Hahh..wajahnya seperti sang ibu, kelakuannya seperti sang ayah..' Jiraiya menatap langit langit biru '..Dia sangat tidak sabaran. Tetapi aku ingat, Minato selalu mencoba menasihati Shijima agar selalu tenang dalam bertarung..Shijima dan Shizukesa, arti yang sama dan penyimpangan terhadap nama yang sama..heh, dunia benar benar berputar !'

~TBT~

Sasuke menatap datar soalnya. Alisnya berkerut. Ada yang tidak beres.

'Ini seperti soal setingkat Jounin. Sepuluh soal yang keterlaluan..' Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Tampak partnernya tersebut hanya terdiam di kursi bagai patung dengan wajah memucat.

'Hn..aku saja tidak bisa, apalagi si Dobe itu..aku harap dia tidak mengacau..'

Sementara Naruto hanya berani melirik lirikkan matanya saja. Tampak semuanya sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas jawaban mereka. Uzumaki itu mengumpat di dalam hatinya, kenapa sepertinya dia harus bertindak atau sebelum jurang ketidaklulusan menariknya ke dalam.

'Tidak bisa ! jika aku ketahuan mennyontek maka Sasuke dan Sakura-chan juga akan..' Naruto menahan napasnya. Tetes tetes keringat terus mengalir di wajahnya. Pilihan yang sulit bagi Uzumaki tersebut.

Sasuke langsung berpikir cepat. Jika soal untuk ujian Chunnin ini sengaja dibuat susah bukan untuk dijawab melainkan..

'MELAINKAN UNTUK MENGETES KEMAMPUAN PESERTA !' mata onyx Sasuke membulat 'Dengan cara mengaplikasikannya dalam cara para peserta menyontek !'

TAK ! sebuah kunai melesat di kiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau dan anggota tim mu keluar !" kata Ibiki dengan tegas. Yang ketahuan pun langsung keluar bersama dua anggotanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia melirik ke arah Ibiki yang lagi menatap peserta bagian kanan.

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mendengar bisikan itu, dia melirik ke arah Hinata "Ada apa Hinata.." bisik Naruto pelan.

"Li-lihat saja punyaku.." bisik Hinata. Naruto serasa ditimpa emas.

SETT ! sebuah kunai mengarah ke arahnya 'Tamatlah aku..' batin Naruto pasrah.

TAK ! kunai tersebut tertancap di meja yang berada di belakang Naruto. Murid yang duduk di meja tersebut terkejut.

"Kau..keluar bersama dua anggota tim mu !"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Selamat. Kali ini dia benar benar selamat.

TAK ! TAK ! TAK ! belasan peserta dan timnya kini banyak yang meninggalkan ruangan tes akibat ketahuan dalam menyontek. Perlahan tapi pasti, tempat duduk di ruangan tersebut semakin berkurang..

Neji menatap tajam ke arah lembar jawaban di depannya. Byakugannya memang sangat amat membantu.

Lee dengan Ten Ten secara bersama dapat melihat jawaban yang lain dengan sebuah cermin yang dikendalikan oleh Ten Ten di langit langit ruangan.

Kiba menggunakan informasi dari Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya. Shino dengan bantuan para serangganya langsung mendapatkan informasi jawaban.

Seorang Genin asal ninja Otogakure bernama Kinuta Dosu mendengarkan ketukan pensil dari peserta lainnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengerjakan soal yang dia suka (karena IQ nya memang tinggi) dan langsung tertidur begitu dia bosan. Kankurou bahkan menggunakan cara nekat dengan menggunakan boneka sebagai Jounin palsu, serta Gaara dengan kekuatan mata ketiga.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah mulai dengan sharingannya dan Uzumaki Naruto hanya bergeming dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Waktu habis !" kata Ibiki.

"WEKHH ?!" Naruto merasakan pukulan telak di perutnya,

DIA TIDAK MENGERJAKAN SOAL SATU BUTIR PUN !

"Baiklah.." kata Ibiki dengan wajah datar "Kalian yang di sini lulus !"

! semuanya langsung terkejut begitu mendengar kata kata Ibiki, kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hn..sebenarnya tujuan dari tes ini hanya ingin mengetahui kemampuan kami dalam menyontek kan ?" kata Sasuke tajam. Ibiki menyeringai.

"Heh..tampaknya kau menyadarinya, benar ! tujuan dari tes ini hanya ingin mengetahui sampai di mana kemampuan kalian..sampai di mana cara dan trik kalian dalam 'mengalahkan' soal soal. Bukan pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Dengan tes ini pula kami mencoba menilai pikiran mental kalian dalam tahap tekanan.." Ibiki membuka penutup kepalanya. Semuanya shock melihat luka luka di kepala botak tersebut.

"Ini akan menilai sejauh mana kalian dapat loyal dengan desa.." Ibiki kembali memasang penutup kepalanya tersebut.

"Dan sekali lagi kuucapkan, selamat !"

PRAAAANGG ! kaca jendela ruangan tes tertulis ujian Chunnin pecah. Seorang Jounin salto ke arah depan dan berdiri dengan sempurna. Rambut biru gelapnya diikat tinggi hampir menyerupai Sasuke. Matanya sangat tajam dan kejam serta pakaian ninja yang cukup seksi.

"Tampaknya Ibiki kurang tegas di babak pertama.." kata Jounin tersebut "Tetapi aku, Mitarashi Anko akan melihat darah perjuangan kalian !"

Semua peserta menelan ludahnya..

TBC

Author Note :

Rahasia Midoru Shizukesa saya buka perlahan lahan. Dari cerita di atas kita tahu kalau klan Midoru adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara Rikudou Sannin. Untuk kemampuan spesifiknya akan mengikuti alur cerita.

Sesuai saran Icha, saya menggabungkan 3 chap sekaligus menjadi satu chap. Hasilnya begini..

Baiklah, untuk Afdal..hintsnya sudah saya sedikit tampilkan, tetapi saya harus mencari feel yang tepat.

Dan Yellow, terima kasih atas review anda. Icha tampaknya suka membaca review anda.

Lsamudraputra, tampaknya hampir sama..hanya saya pengubahan pada pertarungan nantinya..terima kasih ansya32 atas reviewnya..

So, MahardikaRBL..yap. Naruto-Sasuke akan meninggalkan desa. Icha menyampaikan pesan kepada saya dan dia mengatakan "Sama sama.."

Hm, Icha hanya saya tugaskan mengupdate karena waktu itu saya harus ke Thai karena ada suatu urusan.

Khf16, hm..Akatsuki mungkin lebih beraksi di tetralogi bagian keduanya. Hm, yap..Naruto-Sasuke memang akan keluar desa, Dark Yami Kugamawa..

Hm..akan saya berusaha pendekkan, munaeirucyiha..dan kun-cici naru, saya tinggal di Indonesia :) hanya berpergian sebentar karena ada suatu urusan.

Terima kasih semuanya..terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya..tanpa kalian, TBT ini tidak akan terus maju mengeluarkan chapnya..dan khusus untuk Uzumaki21, terima kasih atas sarannya tentang nama elemen Jinsoku.

Thanks for Icha karena kemarin kemarin sudah mengupdatenya, dan dia ternyata membaca datafile fic ini *menjitak Icha*..baiklah..akhir kata dari saya..

Please Review and Thank you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Jutsu Update

Midoru Shizukesa :

**Jinsoku : Supia Kogeki**. Jinsoku adalah elemen cahaya. Kemmapuan Shizukesa membuat tombak cahaya yang bersinar terang berwarna keemasan.

**Rasengan**. Shizukesa berusaha membuat double Rasengan secara bersamaan,namun belum dapat menguasainya.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Jika kalian mau..membunuh pun boleh di babak ini.."/ 'Yang satu menyamar menjadi Naruto..yang satunya menyerang dengan dua shuriken dari arah kanannku..setiap tim mempunyai 3 yang terakhir..'/"Sudah..kita tetap pada rencana !"/ "TAPI AKU ADALAH ULAR !"/ "Kalian tidak kenal diriku..tampaknya di Akademi tidak diajarkan untuk menghormati para pahlawan. Heh..itu lah Konoha.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 27 : I'm Waiting You Two !

"..Jadi, Sasuke-kun..Naruto-kun.."/ "..Aku menunggu kalian berdua !"


	27. Chapter 27

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Special thanks for MahardikaRBL atas reviewnya di chap lalu, sudah saya ubah..thank you..

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Petualangan di Jueru Kingdom sudah berakhir. Naruto dan Sasuke memasukibabakujianChunnin. Dengan segenapmasalah komplek yang ada, sesuatu kebencian dari kegelapan mulai munculdan berusaha mengenggam Naruto-Sasuke ! The Dark, wait them !

Chapter 27 : I'm Waiting You Two !

Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Namun tampak sesosok ninja dengan kacamata di wajahnya sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Matanya menatap tajam Mitarashi Anko, seorang Jounin Konoha yang sedang berbicara dengan Jounin lainnya.

Yakushi Kabuto, nama ninja berkacamata tersebut terus memperhatikan. Dia kemudian langsung menghilang dengan shunshin setelah sebelumnya tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"AKU LAGI LAGI TELAT BANGUN DATTEBAYO !"

Uzumaki Naruto, bocah 13 tahun dari Konoha. Seorang anak dari klan Uzumaki yang bercita cita (mungkin) menjadi Hokage tersebut langsung meminum satu kotak susu basinya dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia meneguk satu cup ramen panas originalnya (setelah itu dia terbatuk batuk) kemudian melemparkannya tepat masuk ke tong sampah.

BRAK ! Naruto dengan cepat menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia membetulkan pelindung kepalanya. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

'Apa nanti aku benar benar akan menjadi Ninja Konoha ?!' batin Naruto sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'Kesakitan yang disayat oleh desa ini begitu dalam. Benar benar begitu dalam..' Naruto menghela napasnya '..Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat penduduk desa ini bahkan dunia Shinobi tahu seorang ninja bernama Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo !'

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melompat menuju jalan. Tujuannya kini Hutan Kematian.

.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara menatap dengan penuh minat ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Mata jadenya terus mengikuti gerak tubuh Uchiha tersebut. Gaara merasakan kekuatan Sasuke adalah suatu kekuatan yang pantas melawannya. Demi dirinya, saat penghancuran desa Konoha dimulai, Sabaku no Gaara akan melihat wajah Sasuke menjadi mayat.

Sementara di sudut-yang paling sudut-gerombolan para Genin. Berdiri tiga orang dengan pelindung kepala desa rumput. Ketiga tiganya hampir memiliki wajah identik. Seorang wanita berwajah horror dengan mata sadis serta rambut gelap panjangnya. Wanita tersebut menjilat bibir bawahnya..

Anko menatap semua Genin yang sedang berkumpul di situ. Dia melihat daftar hadir. Mata Anko menjadi tajam.

Ada satu orang yang tidak datang..Uzumaki Na-

"AKU PASTI DATANG DATTEBAYO !" teriak Naruto sambil sekuat tenaga berlari ke arah gerombolan peserta Chunnin. Anko menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm..kenapa kau ter-"

"AKU KESIANGAN !"

Pelipis Anko sedikit berdecit kesal 'A-anak ini tidak ada sopan santunnya..' batin Jounin wanita tersebut. Dia kemudian berdehem agak keras.

"Untuk kali ini kumaafkan..tetapi jika kita satu tim dalam misi, jangan harap aku tidak akan menendang kepalamu.." kata Anko dengan wajah santai.

'Wa-wanita ini sadis..' batin Naruto sambil memasang raut wajah ketakutan.

Anko memberikan daftar hadir peserta kepada rekannya. Dia pun mendorong pintu kawat besi Hutan Kematian dengan tangan kanannya.

"Peraturannya mudah.." Anko menatap semua anggota Genin yang telah memegang sebuah gulungan masing masing untuk timnya "..Jika gulungan yang tim kalian pegang adalah gulungan Bumi, maka di hutan kematian nanti kalian harus merebut gulungan Langit dari kelompok lain.."

Semua menatap sekitarnya. Aura pertarungan sudah dimulai.

Anko tersenyum "Jika kalian mau..membunuh pun boleh di babak ini.."

"!" semuanya memasang wajah terkejut. Membunuh ?! Jounin ini pasti bercanda. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, sementara mata jade Gaara masih tajam menatap target 'buruannya'.

"..Waktu di Hutan Kematian akan aku beri selama 5 X 24 jam. Di hutan ini kalian harus mengandalkan kerja sama dan strategi yang bagus dari tim kalian. Kemampuan individu saja tidak cukup..kalian semua harus memikirkan sesuatu yang pas kalau tidak mau gulungan kalian dicuri oleh kelompok lain.." Anko menggeserkan badannya menjauhi gerbang Hutan Kematian.

"Setiap tim akan masuk secara interval waktu 10 menit.." Anko meminta nama para peserta tim babak kedua. Matanya memandang daftar daftar nama tersebut.

"Langsung saja..tim.."

.

.

.

Mitarashi Anko menatap nama tim yang akan dipanggil selanjutnya. Tim 7 dari Konoha..

'Di tim ini ada dua bocah yang dibicarakan Sandaime dan Kakashi-san yang menjadi pembimbingnya..' Anko menatap tajam dua bocah yang memiliki dua mata berbeda tersebut.

'Heh..tampaknya mereka cukup meyakinkan. Meskipun aku agak tidak percaya dengan si kuning itu..' Anko segera membacakan daftar pemanggilan tim.

"Tim 7 dari Konoha..Uzumaki Naruto ! Uchiha Sasuke ! Haruno Sakura !"

Tiga Genin yang dipanggil maju mendekati gerbang Hutan Kematian. Anko berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tiba tiba Jounin itu berbisik dari belakang sang Uzumaki.

"Semoga sukses.."

"WAAAAAA !" Naruto langsung berlari masuk ke Hutan Kematian sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding..

Sasuke dan Sakura memasang wajah drop dengan mata yang bergetar..

Tim 7 memasuki The Death Forest pada saat matahari mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'..malam yang mencekam pun menyambut mereka. Naruto bersiul siul untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedikit rahasia tentang sang Uzumaki..Naruto sangat takut dengan yang namanya 'hantu'.

"Berjalan di hutan pada saat malam hari memang menyeramkan..dattebayo.." kata Nauto dengan nada bernyanyi "..Apalagi bersama si muka cengo Teme..dattebayo.."

Sakura menggelemetukkan giginya mendengar nyanyian nyanyian cempreng Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tidak peduli.

Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka berjalan lurus di Hutan Kematian. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Tim 7 kini beristarahat di salah satu tanah lapang di hutan.

"Kita harus mencari kayu bakar.." kata Sakura.

"Membuat api unggun Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau cari kayu bakarnya, Naruto..aku mencari makanan dan air untuk kita makan..Sakura, kau tetaplah di sini.." kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung protes

"KE-KENAPA KITA HARUS MENCARINYA SECARA TERPISAH ?!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Jangan bilang kau takut hantu, Dobe.."

Naruto mendengus kesal "B-bukan begitu..maksudku, lebih terefek bagus jika mencari sesuatu itu secara bersamaan.."

"Kau takut hantu.." kata Sasuke

"KAU SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT KESIMPULAN !" teriak Naruto kesal "Cih..baiklah. Aku akan mencari kayu bakar dan kau mencari makanan serta air. Sakura-chan, tetap di sini dan berhati hatilah.."

"Wao.." kata Sasuke.

'Apa maksudnya wao itu..' batin Naruto kesal.

"Hn..untuk jaga jaga. Kita gunakan sandi.." kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum

"Ide yang bagus Sasuke-kun. Aku setuju..Naruto ?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Itu ide yang tepat..sekarang, apa sandinya ?"

"Sandinya adalah 'Bekerja mencari uang tanpa lelah akan menghasilkan hasil yang mantap, tetapi satu kesatuan itu jika tanpa doa maka gagal dan jika keduanya digabungkan maka, semuanya akan berhasil' !" kata Sasuke.

"PANJANG AMAT !" teriak Naruto kesal "Aku saja menghapal kata kata hebatmu dulu waktu kita berumur 7 tahun sampai seminggu lebih..apalagi cuma-"

"'Bekerja mencari uang tanpa lelah akan menghasilkan hasil yang mantap, tetapi satu kesatuan itu jika tanpa doa maka gagal dan jika keduanya digabungkan maka, semuanya akan berhasil, AKU BISA !" Sakura melompat kegirangan "Tidak sulit kok, Naruto.."

'Ya..untukmu, Sakura-chan..' batin Naruto kesal.

"Hn..aku beri waktu kau 5 menit untuk menghapalnya, Naruto.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

5 menit kemudian.

"Bekerja mencari uang dengan lelah.."

"Tanpa lelah Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar.

"ARRRGGHH ! MASA BODOH DENGAN SANDI. AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN TEKNIK SHURIKEN ATAUPUN RASENGANKU UNTUK MEMBUATMU PERCAYA TEME !" Naruto memegang kepalanya "..Aku pergi duluan !" Uzumaki tersebut langsung berlari menuju kegelapan di depannya. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Hati hati, Sakura.." kata Sasuke datar. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kata kata Sasuke. Perlahan lahan, wajahnya sedikit merona.

Sasuke pun berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Sakura menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kunainya masih tersiaga di tangan kanannya. Mata emerald kunoichi tersebut terus melihat sekeliling. Waspada..

"Sakura.."

""KYAAAH !" Sakura mengayunkan kunainya.

Sasuke yang dengan sigap menundukkan kepalanya masih tetap memasang wajah datar "Ini aku.. Bekerja mencari uang tanpa lelah akan menghasilkan hasil yang mantap, tetapi satu kesatuan itu jika tanpa doa maka gagal dan jika keduanya digabungkan maka, semuanya akan berhasil" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengelus dadanya lega.

Sakura pun menyebutkan sandi mereka dengan sempurna.

"Naruto belum kembali ?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke meletakkan 4 burung yang telah tertancap shuriken shurikennya dan dua ikan berukuran lengan orang dewasa yang telah dibungkus oleh sebuah daun yang berukuran besar. Dua botol yang telah diisi air sungai yang jernih dia letakkan di dekat hasil buruan Sasuke.

"Si Dobe itu lama sekali.." gumam Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Uchiha tersebut. Meskipun terkesan tipis, Sakura yakin Sasuke peduli dengan keadaan Naruto. Sakura juga sudah sering mengintip persahabatan keduanya. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut sudah seperti saudara sekandung.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dua jam..dua jam dan Naruto belum muncul.

Mata emerald Sakura terus mengikuti langkah bolak balik Sasuke yang mulai gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Kenapa si baka itu lama sekali.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "..Dasar menyusahkan"

TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! terdengar bunyi langkah yang datang dari sisi kiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura segera mengacungkan kunainya, sementara Sasuke langsung berhadap ke arah kiri dan memasang kuda kuda.

"A-ano..ada apa dengan kalian ?"

Sakura mennghembuskan napas lega "Ternyata Naruto.."

"Sandinya, Naruto.." kata Sasuke masih dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Bekerja mencari uang tanpa lelah akan menghasilkan hasil yang mantap, tetapi satu kesatuan itu jika tanpa doa maka gagal dan jika keduanya digabungkan maka, semuanya akan berhasil.." kata Naruto dengan lancar. Sakura tersenyum.

"Dia benar benar Naruto. Kenapa ka-" mata Sakura melebar.

TRAAANGG ! kayu bakar di tangan Naruto terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke dan Naruto saling beradu kunai. Sakura langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun ? kenapa kau menyerang Naruto ? bukankah sandinya benar ?!" Sakura mulai bertanya dengan kebingungan yang nyata.

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "..Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan bisa tiba tiba menjadi pintar.."

"!" Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Benar ! sebelum si kuning cerah tersebut pergi mencari kayu bakar, dia sangat susah menghapal sandi buatan Sasuke yang panjang. Tidak mungkin saat kembali dia sudah bisa menghapalnya dengan sempurna.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"I-ini aku..ini aku..Naruto kawan kalian !" kata sosok berkulit tan tersebut.

"Apa kata selipan yang selalu diucapkan Naruto ?"

"E-eh..apa maksudmu ?"

"Apakah Naruto selalu menyebutkan Hn ?"

Sosok berkulit tan itu terdiam. Tampak berpikir..perlahan lahan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"HENGE NO JUTSU YANG BODOH !" Sasuke langsung menendang kaki Naruto palsu tersebut. Naruto palsu itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kunainya menuju jantung musuh.

SYAAAT ! 2 shuriken mengarah ke arahnya dari sisi kanan. Mata Sasuke dengan cepat melirik ke kanan dan melebar.

TRAAANGG ! Sasuke melompat ke sisi kirinya sambil menangkis 2 shuriken tersebut dengan kunainya. Dengan efek terseret ke belakang, Uchiha 13 tahun tersebut melakukan sikap siaga dengan kunainya.

"Sakura, di belakangku !" kata Sasuke tajam. Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan bersiaga di belakangnya.

'Yang satu menyamar menjadi Naruto..yang satunya menyerang dengan dua shuriken dari arah kanannku..setiap tim mempunyai 3 orang. Jadi yang terakhir..'

SYAAATT ! sebuah kunai mengarah dari belakang. Menuju punggung Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Dia langsung melompat ke atas dan melempar kunainya tepat menukik miring menuju ke belakang Sakura dan menghantam kunai musuh.

TAP ! Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

"Sakura, saling membelakangi !" kata Sasuke cepat. Dua punggung Genin tersebut langsung bertemu.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto palsu yang menyeringai sadis..

POOF ! asap asap putih pun menyelimuti tubunya. Berdiri lah sosok ninja Amegakure dengan penutup mulut dan baju berwarna kuning ketat. Ninja tersenut memakai kacamata berwarna hitam di wajahnya. Dari balik semak semak muncul teman satu timnya. Dengan model pakaian yang sama dan sebuah penutup mulut yang sama. Hanya mata kecil tajamnya tidak dia tutupi dengan apapun.

Dari view di hadapan Sakura, muncul sosok yang sama dengan dua musuh di depan Sasuke. Model pakaian dan penutup mulut yang sama. Hanya yang di depan Sakura memakai kain berwarna kuning untuk menutupi matanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berada di dalam mode siaga penuh. Sasuke yang menyembunyikan gulungan mereka di balik bajunya hanya menahan napas. Tiga melawan dua bukan suatu yang buruk. Akan tetapi..

"Cih.." Uchiha tersebut mendecih kesal. Yang memakai kacamata hitam berjalan mendekati Sasuke-Sakura.

"Berikan gulungan kalian maka akan kubiarkan kalian melihat hari esok.." katanya. Sasuke tersenyum sombong.

"Heh..kau yang akan menatap tanah kuburanmu dari neraka !" kata Sasuke. Ninja Amegakure tersebut menggelemutukkan giginya di balik penutup mulutnya tersebut.

"Kau menandatangani surat kematianmu, bocah !"

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika acara buang air kecilnya selesai. Dia menarik resleting celananya dan mengambil kayu bakar yang dia letakkan di belakangnya. tiba tiba terdengar bunyi suara burung hantu dari belakangnya. Naruto yang memang takut akan hal hal yang berbau mistik langsung berlari sekencang tenaga menuju area tim nya.

Dengan segenap tenaga bocah Uzumaki tersebut terus dan terus berlari. Naruto langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara dentingan kunai di areal tim nya tadi. Naruto segera menjatuhkan kayu bakarnya dan mengendap endap menuju semak semak.

Mata Naruto lansgung melebar ketika melihat pertarungan tiga melawan dua antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertarung dengan tiga ninja Ame. Naruto mengambil lima shurikennya.

TRAAAANGG ! Sasuke dan salah seorang ninja Ame tersebut saling menghantamkan kunainya masing masing. Seorang musuh menyerangnya dari samping kanan.

TRAAANG ! Sasuke menahan sabetan kunai ninja Ame tersebut dengan kakinya. Mata ninja Ame yang tidak berkacamata terbuka. Kaki Sasuke yang menahan kunainya telah dipasang sebuah shuriken.

DAKKH ! Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas meninju perut ninja Ame tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat yang fantastis dia mengambil shuriken di kaki kirinya yang berpijak di tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah musuh kedua. Ninja Ame yang kedua mengelak ke samping dan mundur ke belakang. Matanya tajam menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tetap tenang.

'Bocah ini..bocah ini tidak bisa diremehkan !' batinnya.

Sementara Sakura terus mengelak dari sabetan sabetan ganas ninja Ame ketiga. Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika kunai itu menyerangnya dari tepi kiri. Sakura langsung mencoba menusuk perut musuh dari bawah.

TRAANG ! musuh tersebut memakai dua kunai di kedua tangannya. Mata emerald Sakura melebar.

DUAKH ! dagu Sakura ditendang ke atas. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan mata onyx yang melebar.

"SAKURA !" teriak Sasuke khawatir.

Tubuh Sakura menukik ke bawah. Di bawah, ninja Ame ketiga itu sudah mengacungkan kunainya ke atas dengan tangan kanannya.

"Matilah.." katanya pelan.

SYAAAATT ! SYAAATT ! lima buah shuriken bertali kawat baja mengikat Sakura dengan cepat dan menariknya ke belakang. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura di pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura 'Apa ini mimpi..wajah Sasuke-kun benar benar berada di dekatku..' batin Sakura.

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN DRAMA CINTA DATTEBAYO ! MUSUH MENYERANG KITA !" teriak Naruto dari balik semak. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan dengan cepat.

"TARIK SAKURA KE ATAS !" teriak Sasuke cepat. Dia langsung melempar badan Sakura ke atas.

"KYAAAHH!" Sakura berteriak kebingungan. Naruto melentikkan badan Sakura lebih tinggi dengan teknik shurikennya.

Sasuke dengan cepat melirik ke arah Naruto. Dengan kode yang cepat Sasuke mengerti kalau Naruto sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Sementara ketiga ninja Ame sudah menggerakkan segel jutsu.

**"SUITON : SAN SOHOKO KOGEKI !"**

BYAAARR ! dari arah ketiganya muncul air seperti air terjun yang terlempar ke atas dan menukik ke bawah. Menukik tajam menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Pertahankan posisi Sakura, Naruto..' batin Sasuke. Dia langsung menggerakkan segel jutsu.

**"KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAARRR ! tabrakan tiga derasan air dan bola bola api kecil Sasuke menghasilkan kabut yang cukup pekat. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

BRUK ! denagn sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang telah Naruto jatuhkan ke bawah. Sasuke mendengar dengan tajam.

Kabut menghilang perlahan. Tiga ninja Ame merasakan benda tajam menerpa punggung mereka.

Tiga Naruto telah menodong mereka dari belakang.

"Kena kalian, dattebayo.."

'Dattebayo..' batin ninja Ame yang tadi menyamar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sakura yang masih ditahan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya hanya memasang wajah malu dan merona.

"Sekarang kau tahu kata kata selipan bodohnya.." kata Sasuke datar. Tiga ninja Ame tersebut langsung mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

.

.

.

Hari kedua menanti..tim 7 sudah memanen hasil di malam hari. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan gulungan Bumi yang akan dipasangkan dengan gulungan Langit milik mereka. Naruto merenggangkan otot ototnya. Dia menguap dan kembali tidur. Sasuke menendang perutnya tanpa berprikemanusiaan hingga membuat Uzumaki tersebut bangun secara tersentak.

"KEPARAT KAU TEME !" teriak Naruto kesal.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan..tugas dari tim 7 kini hanya satu..mempertahankannya.

Pertarungan pertarungan di areal lainnya terus terjadi. Shikamaru cs sudah berhasil mendapatkan gulungan Langit dari tim Genin yang berasal dari Inegakure. Tim 8, Hinata-Kiba-Shino berhasil mendapatkan gulungan bumi setelah susah payah berhadapan dengan salah satu tim genin dari Kirigakure.

Tim Neji cs kini sedang bertarung dengan tim Genin dari desa Kumo.

Di sisi lain Gaara dengan datarnya membunuh korban kelimanya denagn jutsu genggaman pasirnya, **Sabaku Soso**. Temari dan Kankurou yang berada di sampingnya hanya menutup mata dengan pasrah.

Pertarungan pertarungan terus terjadi selama hari kedua di Hutan Kemtain. Matahari kembali tenggelam dan waktu menjadi gelap. Hari memasuki fase malam.

Tim Otogakure yang dipimpin Dosu berlari menelusuri hutan. Target mereka, Uchiha Sasuke harus ditemukan dan dibunuh.

"Apakah Orochimaru-sama sudah berada di hutan kematian ?" tanya Zaku. Seorang Genin Oto dengan lubang tekanan angin di kedua telapak tangannya.

Dosu menganggukkan kepalanya "Sudah..kita tetap pada rencana !"

.

.

.

Hari ketiga sudah kembali menyapa para peserta ujian Chunnin babak kedua. Tim 7 masih berjalan dengan tenang di Hutan Kematian. Terdengar suara dentingan dentingan perkelahian di sisi sisi mereka. Sasuke sudah mengisyaratkan untuk tidak peduli dengan pertarungan kelompok lainnya. Urusan tim 7 sudah selesai. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan dua gulungan.

Sementara, di luar areal Hutan Kematian..

Mata Anko terbuka lebar ketika melihat salah seorang mayat peserta tergeletak di luar arena, dekat pos penjaga hutan kematian. Anko dengan beberapa Jounin mendekati mayat tersebut. Mata Anko semakin melebar.

'Jenis luka ini..oh tidak !' Anko segera menoleh ke arah teman temannya.

"Kita harus membatalkan babak kedua ini dengan cepat !" kata Anko. Semuanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia mulai bergerak !" kata Anko dengan nada khawatir.

Matahri sudah semakin terbenam di hari ketiga. Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura tidak lagi melakukan kontak senjata dengan tim lainnya. Yang mereka dapat hanya suara suara pertarungan. Teriakan teriakan jutsu dan juga..kesakitan.

Hari semakin tenggelam. Keadaan hutan kematian semakin hening.

.

.

.

Hokage meletakkan cerutunya dengan wajah serius. Dia menatap Anko dengan tatapan serius. Anko menganggukkan kepalanya. Menjamin prediksinya benar. Salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin telah kembali.

"Apa tujuannya.." kata Hiruzen lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Orohimaru, dulu..dulu adalah murid kesayangannya. Hiruzen menatap Anko dengan tajam.

"Keputusanmu tentang lomba bagaimana ?" tanya Sandaime cepat.

Anko memandang lantai kantor tersebut dengan tatapan kebingngan "Saya masih ragu ragu membatalkannya.."

"Tetap tenang.." Sandaime kembali menghisap cerutunya. "Besok pagi akan kukirim Anbu untuk mengevakuasi peserta..yang berhasil mendapatkan dua gulungan dinyatakan lolos.."

Anko menganggukkan kepalanya "Saya mengerti, Hokage-sama !"

.

.

.

Suasana tengah malam memang sangat mencekam di hutan. Kobaran api unggun menari nari di bayangan kegelapan tersebut dan memberikan cahaya kecil di situ. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke saling duduk berdampingan di dekat api unggun mereka. Sementara Sakura sudah memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Kapan kau ingin membalaskan desa ini, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah..aku rasa aku belum cukup kuat.." Naruto menghela napasnya "..Hokage..aku rasa desa ini memang tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai Hokage.."

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya membayangkan wajah bahagia keluarganya. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi-

Gigi gigi Sasuke beradu kesal. Mengingat Itachi membuatnya geram. Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya tersebut.

"Andai saja..andai saja ada kekuatan yang menerpaku dari mana saja..andai saja begitu.." mata onyx Sasuke berkilat "Orang itu.."

"Kau akan membunuhnya !" sambung Naruto cepat. Sasuke menoleh ke arah partnernya tersebut.

"jika dia memang kuat dan kau mengizinkan aku membantu maka.." Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya pelan "..Yah, kita bisa sama sama mengalahkan orang yang kau maksud itu.."

"Hn..maaf Naruto.." mata Sasuke berubah sedih "Ini urusanku dalam berkontak langsung dengannya.."

"Aku tahu.." kata Naruto menimpali. Terdiam beberapa saat. Suara khas binatang malam menemani mereka saat itu. Suara bersahut sahutan yang menandakan kealamian Hutan Kematian.

Senyap..

Senyap..

Benar benar hening..

Sasuke menjadi waspada. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa Teme ?" tanay Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau dengar keadaannya.." Sasuke berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan "Hening..jujur saja, aku tidak suka..jujur saja.."

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat "Aku tidak su-" mata onyxnya melebar.

Di belakang Naruto muncul lima ular berukuran piton melebarkan mulutnya dan berusaha melahap kepala Naruto.

'Celaka..' batin Sasuke. Dia segera menggerakkan segel tangan.

Naruto yang merasakan suatu aura jelek di belakangnya menoleh.

"Tunduk !" kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto malah melompat ke atas dengan gerakan salto belakang.

**"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAARR ! Sasuke menembakkan bola api besarnya ke arah lima ular tersebut. Suasana yang sepi menambah kecekaman area tersebut. Naruto mengacungkan kunainya. Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Ular ular tersebut terbakar dengan mudah oleh api Sasuke. Tubuh tubuh reptil itu berjatuhan ke tanah dan terlalap di dalam api.

"A-ada apa dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tegang. Setetes keringat mengalir di pipinya.

"Tak kusangka reflek dan konsentrasimu sehebat kakakmu, Sasuke-kun.."

DEG. Tiba tiba hati Sasuke menjadi terbakar ketika mendengar suara yang menyamakan dirinya dengan sang kakak.

"Kau.." mata Sasuke berkilat marah "..keluarlah kau..jangan menyamakanku dengan orang itu !"

Naruto mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Sasuke "Itu benar dattebayo ! Sasuke lebih baik dari orang itu !"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Matanya kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Di depan mereka, berdiri 3 orang dengan hitai-ate desa rumput. Di tengahnya adalah seorang wanita dengan wajah horror yang menakutkan. Perempuan itu tersenyum licik.

"Kau targetku yang hebat, Sasuke-kun.." kata wanita itu "..Selain Itachi.."

Sasuke menggeram kesal "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang itu !"

Sementara Naruto menahan napasnya "Sasuke ?" kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya "Ada apa ?"

"Apa dia hantu ?"

Sasuke menatap sosok musuh mereka. Dia langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah wanita tersebut.

TRAAANGG ! dengan santai wanita tersebut menahan kunai Sasuke dengan kunainya. Dia tertawa kencang.

"Hahahaha ! aku sudah tidak sabar menggigitmu ! aku sudah tidak sabar mengambil tubuhmu !"

"Di-dia gila.." gumam Naruto. Sasuke tetap dalam pandangan sharingan tajamnya.

"Dia bukan hantu Naruto.." kata Sasuke datar "Hantu tidak pernah tertawa bodoh seperti itu.."

"Bagaimana rencanamu ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menautkan alisnya sejenak. "Gunakan Kagebunshinmu..pegang ketiganya dan akan kuhabisi dengan **Go Shi o Keru** ku.."

Naruto tersenyum "Kau perencana..akan kulaksanakan.." Naruto membentuk handsteal.

**"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"**

Mata wanita itu terbuka lebar. Puluhan bunshin Naruto muncul dengan senyuman penuh semangat. Wanita itu tersenyum licik. 'Menarik..' batinnya.

"SERAAAAANG !" perintah Naruto yang asli. Para bunshin berteriak dengan penuh keberanian.

"HYAAAAHHH !" bunshin bunshin Naruto langsung merangsek maju menyerang ketiga musuh. Naruto asli yang berlari dengan kencang ke arah tengah berteriak memberi semangat

"DIA BUKAN HANTU-TTEBAYO !"

"HYAAAAH ! OKE BOOOOOS !"

"Aku bukan hantu.." kata wanita tersebut. Dia menjilat bibirnya. Tiba tiba lidahnya memanjang sampai ke leher. Bunshin bunshin Naruto yang menyerang wanita tersebut menelan ludahnya.

"TAPI AKU ADALAH ULAR !" wanita itu dengan cepat menendang dan memukul bunshin bunshin Naruto. Tiga bunshin menyerangnya dari tiga arah. Wanita tersebut menggerakkan segel jutsu dan tiba tiba dari kedua lengan bajunya muncul belasan ular putih yang menghantam bunshin bunshin Naruto.

"Hajar terus !" teriak salah seorang bunshin. Sepuluh bunshin langsung melemparkan kunai dari berbagai arah. Wanita itu menangkis dengan ular ularnya. Sebelum sepuluh kunai itu berdenting di tanah, Belasan bunshin sudah mengepung wanita itu.

"KENA KAU BAKA !"

**"Henge no jutsu !"** gumam wanita itu pelan.

BRAAARRR ! dari arah kiri dan kanannya muncul dua ular besar yang langsung menyapu bunshin bunshin Naruto. Ternyata dua teman dari wanita tersebut adalah dua ekor ular putih besar. Dua ular tersebut mendesis di belakang wanita tersebut.

"Heheheh.." wanita itu berjalan selangkah "..Kau sangat lemah, bocah.." ular ular yang keluar dari lengan bajunya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya "Kalian pikir aku tidak menyiapkan dua teman besarku ini untuk memakan teman temanmu, Sasuke-kun..ya, itu terjadi setelah aku menculikmu dari sini dan-"

"ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI !" Naruto sudah menyiapkan rasengannya di tangan kanan. POOF ! bunshin yang memutar chakra tadi menghilang dan Naruto langsung merangsek maju mencoba menghantamkan rasengannya ke perut wanita tersebut. Sasuke sudah berlari membelok dari kanan dan menyiapkan taijutsunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat. Ular yang berada di kanannya menerjang Sasuke dengan kepalanya.

"Jangan remehkan taijutsu ini !" kata Sasuke. Dia langsung melompat dan menerjang kepala ular yang menyerangnya. Dengan sekali tendangan, ular tersebut roboh dan Sasuke melontarkan badannya ke arah wanita tersebut menggunakan kepala ular yang telah diterjangnya.

**"Ichi.."** hitungan Sasuke mulai.

**"RASENG-"**

**"Sen' ei Tajashu !**"

GREP. Jutsu yang sama digunakan wanita tadi, belasan ular muncul dari kedua lengannya dan menangkap leher Naruto dengan mudah. Naruto pun tidak mampu menjangkau target serangnya karena dicekik jauh dari tubuh wanita tersebut. Mata safir Naruto melirik ke kiri..

'Sasuke..'

Sasuke menukik dengan kaki kanannya dari atas dengan mengarah ke kepala wanita tersebut. Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan hitungan keduanya.

**"NI !"**

DRAAAKK ! Ular yang berada di kiri wanita tersebut menahan tendangan Sasuke dengan kepalanya. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Hitungan keduanya gagal !

Wanita itu dengan cepat melompat ke atas dan tangan tangan ularnya yang bebas membelit leher ular besarnya. Dia melompat ke atas. Sasuke yang terkejut atas kemunculan wanita itu mundur selangkah dan melemparkan kunai ke arahnya.

SYAAAT ! dengan sigap wanita itu melompat dari serangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Tubuh Naruto terikat di genggaman tangan tangan ular wanita itu. Tiba tiba mata sharingan Sasuke menemukan sesuatu..

Naruto menjatuhkan lima shuriken bertalinya ke bawah..dengan pengertian kerja sama yang baik, Sasuke menangkapnya dan menariknya dengan keras. Tubuh Naruto tertarik ke bawah sedikit. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan ada tarikan dari bawah..

"Heh..kau salah menilai kami, wanita aneh.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke sudah melompat ke atas sambil mengeluarkan chidorinya dari tangan kiri. Naruto yang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke membawa 5 shurikennya memutar tangan pengendaliannya ke arah miring kanan. Sasuke melemparkan 5 shuriken tersebut ke arah kepala target.

"Heh.." wanita itu menggeserkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mengelak lemparan Sasuke. Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar. 'Saatnya !'

**"SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU : KONTORORU GO YUBI !"**

SYEEET ! dengan cepat Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan gerakan pengikatannya mengendalikan 5 shuriken tersebut memutari kepala musuh. 5 shuriken Naruto mengikat kepala wanita itu dengan cepat, sementara Chidori Sasuke sudah menyapa wajah musuh..

**"CHIDORI !"**

Wanita tersebut berusaha mengelakkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum.

JYEET ! Nruto menarik jarinya ke belakang, membuat wajah wanita itu maju ke depan dan Chidori Sasuke dengan mudah menghantam wajah wanita itu.

BZZZTTT ! Kemenangan dalam kerja sama yang hebat !

~TBT~

BLAAARRR !

Sakura langsung terbangun dengan wajah waspada begitu mendengar suara dentuman hebat tadi. Mata emeraldnya menatap ke arah kanan. Emerald itu terbuka lebar, tampak Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan napas terengah engah sambil berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi..

Asap asap tebal menyelimuti pemandangan di depan Naruto-Sasuke. Duo partner tersebut memicingkan mata untuk melihat apakah serangan mereka berhasil. Naruto maju selangkah, Sasuke dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"Kita belum tahu hasilnya.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto menghela napasnya

"Kau selalu hati hati.."

"Hn..itu cara mainku.."

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi gerakan batu batu kerikil. Mata sharingan Sasuke semakin waspada.

"Hehehe.." perlahan lahan asap dan debu di depan Naruto-Sasuke menghilang. Tampak sosok yang sama namun dengan perubahan wajah yang berbeda. Seperti kulit ular yang menanggalkan diri, wajah wanita tadi perlahan lahan terkelupas dan digantikan wajah seorang pria dengan sebuah celak ungu di kedua matanya. Mata kuning seperti ular menyala di rongganya. Anting anting di telinga, dan rambut hitam panjang.

Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sasuke. Orang itu mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas. Dia memasang wajah merendahkan..

"Kalian tidak kenal diriku..tampaknya di Akademi tidak diajarkan untuk menghormati para pahlawan. Heh..itu lah Konoha.."

DEG. Hati Naruto terasa perih begitu mendengar kata 'pahlawan' dan 'Konoha'. Itu seperti ayah dan ibunya..sejarah..hanya sejarah masa lalu dan dia sampah dari sejarah itu !

"ARRRGGH ! APA MAKSUDMU SIALAN !" teriak Naruto dengan wajah marah. Kobaran kebencian itu membara. Yami mulai tersenyum.

"Heh..maksudku ? tidak ada maksud apa apa..aku tahu siapa kau, bocah Uzumaki.." oprang itu melirik ke arah Sasuke "..Dan teman baiknya..oh ya, oh ya.."

'Dua bocah yang berbakat. Jika aku berhasil mengambil tubuh mereka berdua..mata klan Uchiha dan tubuh penuh chakra Uzumaki..' orang itu menjilat bibirnya. Naruto tampak sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku adalah Orochimaru..ingatlah itu di otak kalian.." orang bernama Orochimaru itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Memulai penyerangan !

"..Karena kalian pasti datang kepadaku !" TRAAANGG !

Orochimaru menggunakan dua kunai di tangannya untuk menahan sabetan dua kunai dari dua lawannya. Naruto mundur ke belakang dengan cepat dan melempar kunainya. Orochimaru mengelak ke samping dengan cepat. Sasuke berputar ke belakang Orochimaru dan sudah menyiapkan tendangannya..

"Jangan lupa !" kata Sasuke "..Hitungan ketigaku belum selesai !"

**"SAN !"**

BRAAAKKK ! tubuh Orochimaru terpental. Di depannya sudah siap Naruto dengan Rasengannya.

"RASENGAAAAN !"

DRRRAAARR ! tubuh Orochimaru terpental kembali ke belakang akibat dorongan kuat dari Rasengan Naruto. Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan tatapan sharingan tajamnya. Di tangan kirinya sudah berkilat kicauan burung dari Chidori.

"Chidori !" BZZZZTTT !

Sasuke langsung menghantamkan punggung musuh tersebut dengan Chidorinya. Orochimaru langsung tergeletak di tanah dengan kilatan kilatan petir di tubuhnya.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat pertarungan itu mulai merasakan feeling yang tidak nyaman. Ada aura aneh dari musuh mereka..

Sasuke mendekati tubuh itu. "Tsk.." sang Uchiha mendecih kesal, dia kemudian menatap Naruto dan menganggukkan kepala..

Saat Sasukie ingin memeriksa gulungan musuh tersebut, tiba tiba Orochimaru berbalik dan mulutnya melebar, sangat melebar..

Mata Naruto menjadi sangat shock. Ada seperti pikiran yang mengatakan kalau itu sangat amat menjijikkan.

JRAAASHH ! tubuh Orochimaru keluar dari mulut itu seperti ular yang baru keluar dari lubang sarangnya. Sasuke yang tidak sempat mengelak digenggam dengan kuat oleh Orochimaru di kedua bahunya.

"AAAAKKKHHH !"

"SASUKEEEEE !" teriak Naruto. Dengan sekencang tenaga dia berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN !" teriak Sakura khawatir. Gadis Haruno tersebut langsung berlari mendekati areal pertarungan.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang panas di bahu kirinya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat mengikatnya, Orochimaru yang sudah menggigitnya tertawa pelan. Pelan dan keji..

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun.." bisik Orochimaru.

"SIALAAAAAN !"

Dengan cepat Orochimaru berbalik ke arah kanan.

GREP ! tangan tangan ularnya menggenggam leher Naruto dengan cepat. Pukulan Naruto terhenti di udara. Orochimaru langsung membuat chakra di lima jarinya.

"Kyuubi memiliki sisi gelap di chakranya, dan aku akan menambah kebencian itu dengan perlahan lahan melepaskan kegelapan chakra itu agar semakin memasuki hatimu saat emosimu naik.." kata Orochimaru. Naruto menahan napasnya, cekikan Orochimaru sangat kuat.

DAAAGGHH ! dengan sekali hentakan, Orochimaru menghantamkan lima jarinya ke perut Naruto. Tiba tiba muncul lingkaran segel. Orochimaru menekannya dengan gerakan khusus. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Di mindscape Naruto..

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar, tampak Kyuubi menghembuskan napas dengan kesal..

"Maaf Gaki, tapi sepertinya Yami akan setengah memasukimu.." kata Kyuubi "..Dan itu terjadi saat kau marah..dan akibatnya.." mata Kyuubi semakin memancarkan cahaya merah darah.

Tiba tiba muncul seorang yang mirip Naruto, The Dark Side. Yami Naruto..

Yami memegang hati Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto hanya memasang wajah termenung..

"Sampah.."

"Sampah.."

"Tou-san.."

"Kaa-san.."

"Mereka pahlawan.."

"Aku sebenarnya pahlawan.."

Perlahan lahan, tangan kegelapan itu mulai masuk ke dada Naruto..

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa tatapan mereka seperti itu.."

"Aku.."

"Aku.."

"..Akibatnya.." kata Kyuubi. Gigi giginya mulai bergelemetuk kesal "..Akibatnya kau tidak bisa mengendalikan chakraku saat kau marah !"

"AKU BUKAN SAMPAH DARI SEJARAH !"

BRAAAAARRR !

Mata onyx Sasuke kembali terbuka lebar, tampak sahabat di depannya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan yang pekat. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Benar benar pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN.." gigi gigi taring Naruto mulai tumbuh..

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN.."

Orochimaru tersenyum..

"KONOHAAAAAAAAA !"

DRAAARR ! tanah tanah di sekitar areal itu retak. Tiba tiba dari segel kutukan Sasuke muncul tanda tanda hitam yang menyebar di setengah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun..rasakan kebencian Naruto..rasakan kebenciannya..apakah kau membenci Konoha ?" bisik Orochimaru. Matanya tetap waspada ke arah Naruto yang mulai mengamuk.

"Cih..yang..yang kubenci hanya dia.." Sasuke membayangkan wajah dingin Itachi "..Kau..kau jangan ikut campur dan.." sharingan Sasuke mulai berputar lagi "..Dan lepaskan dia, sialan !"

"Heh.." Orochimaru langsung menendang Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh Naruto terpental menabrak beberapa pohon dan tergeletak agak jauh dari arealnya tadi.

"Kalian berdua adalah bocah yang hebat..dan pertemanan kalian perlu ditepuk tangankan..jadi, aku.." Orochimaru memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Sasuke terpelanting di dekat Naruto. Sementara sang Uzumaki sudah bangkit berdiri.

Sakura menutup mulutnya..dia merasakan kebencian yang sangat amat besar dari dua timnya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke..aura mereka berdua yang sangat amat berbeda.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Duo tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru..

Perlahan lahan tubuh Orochimaru menghilang dilalap api. Mata ularnya menyala licik "Kalian akan menjadi kuat jika ikut denganku..kalian akan bisa mencapai tujuan jika kalian kuat !"

Mata sharingan dan mata rubah kemarahan itu membuka lebar..

"..Jadi, Sasuke-kun..Naruto-kun.." sebelum bibir itu hilang dilalap api, tampak bibir Orochimaru melengkung tersenyum "..Aku menunggu kalian berdua !"

Hening..hening yang mencekam.

BRUK ! Naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah dan pingsan. Chakra merahnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi Sasuke melirik ke arah temannya tersebut. Perlahan lahan segel kutukannya kembali memasuki lingkaran kecil di bahunya.

Sasuke merasakan badannya lemah, dia melirik ke arah Sakura. Perlahan lahan mata onyxnya kembali.

Meskipun tidak bersuara, Sakura tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke..

"Tolong kami.."

Dan Sasuke pun jatuh dalam hamparan tanah Hutan Kematian. Pingsan di samping sahabatnya.

Dan dua bocah itu memikirkan hal yang sama sebelum benar benar pingsan..

'Apakah aku harus menerima ajakan Orochimaru ?!'

Dan kegelapan di malam ketiga semakin menyelimuti..

TBC

Author Note :

Are are..kegelapan semakin mendekat. Saya rasa tahap kebencian mereka semakin besar..

Baiklah, sesuai saran Icha..saya akan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari para Readers.

Q : Ah, sudah lama gk review _  
penasaran apa yg terjadi saat Naruto dan Sasuke ketemu Orochimaru  
dan lagi saat penyerangan Konoha nanti, Naruto dan Sasuke bakal di pihak mana?

A : Kebencian mereka sudah berkobar..tetapi saat melawan Gaara mereka hanya bertujuan untuk mengalahkan Gaara saja.

Q : Dari awal rasanya naruto kalah terus dari sasuke,kapan dia akan unggul..

A : Ini baru perkembangannya..saya harus membuat perkembangan diri Naruto menjadi kuat dahulu.

Q : perasaan naruto nyy gkk kuat" amat gkk kayya sasuke sma OC nyy !  
kpn meningkatnyy ? yang lain udah ningkat , masa naruto itu" mulu senpai !' dii skip" ajja senpaii !  
jddi langsung kke bagian pentingnyya !

ittu siih pendapatkuu ! v

A : Hmm..saya pasti akan membuat Naruto kuat. Tetapi itu butuh yang namanya waktu.

Q : Mm, jurus Shizukesa unik.  
Perasaan hati bs membentuk elemen?!  
Elemen Shizu apa senpai? Cahaya? Ato da elemen lain?  
Ujian Chunin slnjutnya, siap" bertemu dg orochi n manda... ;DD  
Lanjuut and keep writing...

A : Elemen Shizu adalah pengaplikasian darihati manusia, seperti kata mbah Jiraiya..hati manusia dibagi dua..kegelapan (niat jahat) dan cahaya hati (niat baik)..nah, Yellow-san pasti tahu kan apa elemen dari Shizukesa.

Q : Yatta ohh? Ini pertama kali aku ngereview ya?kayaknya iyaSenpai shion munculnya kapan lagi wahh nanti NaruSasu pergi dari konohasenangnya(set dah!)hmm hmm apa nanti Naru akan ngalahin Gaara dulu?ehh nanti naruto ketinggalan dong?kan sasu pergi karna kena kutukan so pasti dijemput sama Sound4 kan ga lucu kalau naruto numpang (-a)pertanyaan nanti naruto ahh ga jadi! Pasti jawabannya ga W haah yaudahlah segini dulu senpai Jaa ne oh Ganbatte ne

A : Yap..begitulah,Naru bersama Sasu akan mengalahkan Sabakuno Gaara. Dan cara mereka berdua pergi dari desa ya..versi fic ini nanti. Thank you..

Q : thor kenapa yah?ko kesan nya naruto lemah bngt plus idiot bngt,hadeh agak ga seimbang ma sasuke,imbangin donk,author fans nya sasuke yah?

A : Hahaha..tidak tidak. Saya menggemariNaruto di serialnya,namun saya ingin membangun perubahan karakter yang semakin dewasa semakin di chap chap depan (apal agi bagian kedua tetraloginya)

Q : apakah sasuke akan digigit orochintamaru? lalu dia akan mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi kuat dengan pergi menuju si oro ? jadinya narusasu g se-tim lagi dong...?  
akankah ada dichap depan melalui chuin exam mengulas kekuatan para rocky secara mereka kelak yg melawan duet narusasu ?  
ganbatte author San,chap 27 kayak ditunggu.

A : NaruSasu tetap setim..Oro sudah membuat kebencian bersama dari keduanya. Untuk Rocky Team mungkin agak sedikit saya ceritakan, karena di fic ini rival utama NaruSasu adalah Midoru Shizukesa..thanks

Q : Buat naruto punya sage ular kyak orochi dong,, biar keren kan blom ada tuh  
Lanjutkan karyamu,

A : Haha..boleh tuh..tunggu saja.

Q : Mmm, kalo akatsuki ga beraksi di bagian ini, brarti di bagian ini ga sampe ngbunuh itachi dong?

A : Yap..bisa dibilang begitu..karena Akatsuki akan muncul di tetralogi bagian kedua..

Q : Wah...Keren...Tp kq naruto dan sasuke kelihatan lemah...Buat jutsu terkuat naruto dan sasuke dong!

A : Ya..mereka memang masih lemah, umur 13 tahun (masih bocah) danbelum mendapatkan guru yang hebat. Untuk peningkatan akan ada di bagian bagian selanjutnya dari tetralogi ini..

Q : Midoru Shizukesa itu antagonis y ?

A : Bagaimana ya..kalau mau iya,bisa mau tidak, bisa juga..NaruSasu punbisa dibilang sekqarang masih berkarakter mengambang..antara kebencian dankebaikan dichapini saya semakin memantapkan kebencian mereka setelah bertemu Orochimaru.

Q : Author-san apa nanti jiraya akan masih melatih naruto di ujian chunin atau tidak ?

A : Tampaknya tidak..karena Jiraiya masih melatih Midoru Shizukesa..

Q : wow! Akhirnya ujian chunin dimulai! Jutsu dari shodaime hokage yg dikuasai naruto apa senpai? Apa naruto punya teknik baru selain shuriken? Chapter depan keliatannya makin menarik! NEXT!

A : Tampaknya belum ada..saya masih mencoba mencari teknikbaru untukNaruto..thanks..

Q : Apa naruto bisa mokuton sama hiraishin

A : Belum saatnya Gan :)

Q : Kimimaro bahkan menggunakan cara  
nekat dengan menggunakan boneka sebagai Jounin palsu, Kimimaro ? bukannya kankuro ?

Keren, Cepat update ya Doni-san

A : Haha..maaf atas kesalahan saya..sudah saya ubah.

Q : Apa sasuke dan naruto nanti akan punya sensei khusus sendiri? Atau berlatih sendiri?(kecuali naruto,mungkin latihan dgn kyuubi)

A : chap ini mungkin terjawab. Pertanyaannya, apakah NaruSasu akan mau dilatih orochi..thanks

Q : jadi naruto dan sasuke akan di latih oleh orocimaru...?  
Pi saya punya saran senpai.. Buat naruto jadi ahli fuin juitsu... Kalo bisa tingkatan s rang.. Karena kan naruto punya darah uzumaki.. Dan kalo bisa juga buat naruto lebih pintar dan dingin...

A : Yap..untuk sifat Naruto memang akan saya buat mengikuti sisi kedewasaannya. Dan untuk sarannya bagus sekali. Thank you..

Q : Apa Naruto cuma nguasain Rasengan sama teknik shuriken aja ?  
Apa sifat naruto bakal berubah saat keluar desa ?  
Yosh.. Ganbate !

A : Masih banyak teknikyang belum dikuasai Naru. Danuntuk sifatnya saat keluar desa tampaknya saya jawab ya..

Q : Kalau bisa naruto burubah sifat nya jadi kull dan pintar sama jutsu hebat udah saat nya dia dikasih kepintaran dari kurama

A : Naru memang sebenarnya pintar..hanya sifat masih bocahnyayang membuat dia yah..agak urakan. Sifatnya akan berubah, apalagi ketika Yami mulai meraba hatinya..

Q : Terus jiraya ga bakal nglatih naruto ?  
Gimana perasaan naruto kalo dia tau jiraya lebih milih nglatih orang lain duluan

A : Hmm..Jiraiya hanya sedikit melatih Naru dan Sasu..hal itu seperti kata Katak Tua, ramalan tentang pertarungan masa depan antara Naruto-Sasuke melawanShizukesa.

Q : lanjot naruto perasaan lemah banget deh

A : Hehe..belum saatnya..

Terima kasih atas semua review, saran, kritik, dukungan dan semuanya..saya kasih 10 jempol untuk kalian. Akhir kata..

Please Review and thanks gan..

See You..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu update :

Orochimaru :

**Sen' ei Tajashu.** Orochimaru mengeluarkanular ular dari untuk bertahan dan menyerang.**  
**

Preview the Next Chap :

"Apa kalian berdua selalu sendirian.."/"Dasar wanita lemah !"/"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN !"/'INI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN SASUKE-KUN DAN NARUTO !'/"..Tadi aku merasakan dua kebencian yang sangat besar..jauh..jauh entah di mana.."/"Kuakui..kekuatan kerja sama kalian begitu hebat.."/"Kalian akan mati !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team :Chap 28 : Sakura Spirit and Gaara Threat

"Khekhekhe..aku penasaran..apa ancaman Gaara terbukti kepada mereka.."


	28. Chapter 28

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Pertarungan di Hutan Kematian semakin mencekam. Semua tim berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya masing masing. Tim 7 pun berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan mereka, namun..namun sebuah legenda yang hidup dalam kegelapan datang dan mengenggam mereka dalam sebuah kekuatan yang berputar di hati kebencian !

Chapter 28 : Sakura Spirit and Gaara Threat

Kicauan burung menyapa pagi yang cerah di hari keempat. Lentingan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah pohon mulai merambati hutan dan menyinari Hutan Kematian dengan cukup baik.

Haruno Sakura mengompres dua kepala teman satu timnya yang tidak sadarkan diri sejak pertarungan mengerikan di malam itu.

"AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN.."

Mata Sakura berubah ketakutan..dia ingat kata kata Naruto..

"KONOHAAAAAAAAA !"

Jantung gadis Haruno itu berdetak kencang. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Ada sesuatu yang amat salah..

"Cih..yang..yang kubenci hanya dia.."

Kata kata Sasuke yang pelan namun masih bisa didengar Sakura pun terngiang ngiang di kepalanya. Dia ingat kata katanya saat memperkenalkan diri dulu. Apa mereka berdua..

"Apa kalian berdua selalu sendirian.." kata Sakura denag nada sedih.

"..Yang tidak kusuka adalah membuat seseorang sakit hati dan berada dalam kebencian.." Sakura teringat kata katanya. Yang tidak dia sukai, yang dia suka..cita citanya..

"..Dan cita citaku adalah.." Sakura teringat kata katanya, saat itu dia ingat kalau dia melirik Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengatakan cita cita keduanya..

"..Dan juga menolong orang orang yang tenggelam dalam kesendirian menjadi orang orang yang terlingkupi kebersamaan.."

Rambut pink itu bergerak dibelai angin pagi. Rambut panjang itu tergerak dengan lemah. Perasaan Sakura yang bersalah..entah kenapa, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah orang yang benar benar berbeda darinya..

TAP ! Sakura merasakan sesuatu di belakangya, dia menoleh ke belakang..

"Ketemu.." kata seorang Genin dengan hitai-ate Oto. Mata Sakura melebar..

Dosu dan timnya sudah menemukan tim 7 ! Zaku tersenyum licik sambil menggerakkan otot lehernya.

"Lihatlah..bahkan target kita sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah.."

"Akan kubuat dia bermimpi di neraka.." kata Dosu. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil dua shuriken dari kantong senjatanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Dosu.

Ninja Oto dengan balutan balutan perban di wajahnya itu menyiapkan lengannya yang sudah diubah seperti alat mekanik besi yang berlubang lubang.

PHIIII ! keluar tekanan angin yang sangat kuat. Dua shuriken Sakura bahkan terpental ke berbagai arah. Sakura menutup telinganya. Terasa frekuensi suara itu sangat tinggi.

"Dasar wanita lemah !" Dosu memukul perut Sakura. Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk. Dengan santai Dosu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Heh..tugas kami se-"

BRAAAK !

"AAAAWWWW !" Dosu memegang 'alat'nya, 'Kejantananku..perempuan ini menen-'

DUAKH ! Dosu langsung terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang 'alat'nya. Zaku dan Kin Tsuchi memasang wajah horror. Kinuta Dosu, pemimpin tim mereka hanya dikalahkan dengan cara itu ?

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu !" teriak Dosu kesal.

Zaku berlari ke arah Sakura sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya. Zaku tersenyum licik.

"Kau hanya.."

Sakura melompat dan langsung menerjang kepala Zaku. Dengan cepat Kin Tsuchi menerjang punggung Sakura. Sakura terpelanting ke depan. Zaku yang memegang kepalanya langsung menggeram marah ke arah Sakura.

"Dasar sialan !" teriak Zaku kesal "AKAN KUHABISI KAU !" Zaku menembakkan tekanan angin dari kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura terpental ke arah Kin Tsuchi. Kin sudah menyiapkan kunainya.

"Matilah.."

GREP. Sakura dengan sigap berbalik arah dan menahan lengan Kin Tsuchi dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya sudah menyiapkan pukulan..

"CHAAAA !"

DRAAAK ! Kin Tsuchi terpelanting ke belakang. Zaku menelan ludahnya 'Perempuan yang garang..' batinnya.

Sementara Dosu sudah bangkit dari acara kesakitannya. Dia memandang Sakura kesal. Sakura yang melihat gerak gerik Dosu langsung melemparkan tiga shuriken ke arahnya. Dengan mudah Dosu menghindar. Zaku segera menembakkan tekanan anginnya.

"MATILAH KAU SIALAAAAN !"

Mata Sakura melebar 'Tidak..tidak..'

'Jika mereka membunuh Sasuke-kun..bahkan membunuh Naruto..' tubuh Sakura melayang ke arah Kin Tsuchi yang sudah memajukan kaki untuk menghantam punggungnya.

'..Aku..aku gagal melindungi mereka berdua-'

DUAKHH !

"AHHH !" Sakura berteriak kesakitan begitu punggungnya diterjang oleh kaki Kin. Genin perempuan Oto itu langsung menyeret Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto..

Kin Tsuchi menggenggam rambut panjang soft pink itu dengan kejam. Kin Tsuchi menghembuskan napas kesal

"Untuk permpuan dengan rambut aneh sepertimu..tampaknya kau cukup kuat.." Kin Tsuchi mendelik ke arah Dosu.

"Ya ya..aku akan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.." Dosu melirik ke arah Naruto "..Dan temannya juga..serta.." Dosu menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan kesal.

"KAU ! PEREMPUAN SIALAN !"

DUAKH ! Dosu menendang pipi Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu hanya meringis kesakitan. Kin Tsuchi tertawa kecil. Dia semakin mengenggam dengan keji rambut panjang pink Sakura.

"Baiklah..saatnya pengeksekusian.." kata Dosu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke "Katakan halo kepada penjaga neraka, Uchiha.."

'AKU..' Sakura merasakan sesuatu di perasaannya

"..Dan juga menolong orang orang yang tenggelam dalam kesendirian menjadi orang orang yang terlingkupi kebersamaan.." kata katanya sendiri terngiang di kepalanya, hatinya, otaknya..SEMANGATNYA !

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN !"

Mata Kin Tsuchi terbuka lebar. Tampak bunga bunga sakura itu berjatuhan. Helaian bunga sakura yang indah, helaian rambut soft pink itu tergerai di tanah.

Sakura memotong rambut panjangnya..dia ingat. Dia benar benar ingat kalau dia berduel dengan Ino untuk adu kecantikan rambut. Tujuannya hanya satu, memikat Uchiha Sasuke..

Tapi kini..

'INI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN SASUKE-KUN DAN NARUTO !'

Sakura yang memegang kunai langsung menendang kaki Kin Tsuchi dengan gerakan berputar. Kin Tsuchi langsung jatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat dia menerjang ke arah Zaku yang tidak siap. Zaku terpental ke atas akibat tendangan Sakura yang mengenai dagunya. Sakura meninju tepat di perutnya, Zaku menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

Dosu langsung menyerang Sakura dengan tangan besinya. Sakura menunduk ke bawah dan menyabet kunainya.

TRAAANG ! tangan mekanik Dosu dan kunai Sakura beradu. Dosu tersenyum dari balik perbannya.

PHIII ! terdengar bunyi yang kencang dari lubang lubang tangan mekanik Dosu.

DHAAAR ! Sakura terpental ke belakang, kekuatan tekanan alat mekanik Dosu sangat kuat sehingga Sakura terjengkal ke belakang akibat ledakan tekanan tersebut. Dosu melirik Sakura sejenak dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggunya..

"Mati kau, Uchiha.."

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

"SASU-"

GREP. Dosu dengan sigap mencekik leher Sakura. Matanya menandakan kemarahan yang besar "Kau memang menyusahkan !"

Sakura tersenyum tipis "Itulah spiritku..itulah semangatku..semangatku untuk melindungi teman temanku.."

"MASA BODOH !" Dosu menghantamkan tubuh Sakura di antara tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Retak retakan kecil tanah terlihat di antara bawah tubuh Sakura. Sakura mulai merasakan kesadarannya hilang.

Sharingan berputar..

Mata sang rubah menyala.

~TBT~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA SAKURA (CHAN) !" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari terlentangnya dan meninju Dosu secara bersaman.

Tubuh Genin Oto itu terpental dan menghantam pohon pohon di belakangnya. Sementara Zaku yang baru bangkit berdiri langsung dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Segel Sasuke sudah kembali..noda noda hitam menghiasi setengah tubuhnya. Mata Zaku terbuka lebar.

GREP ! Sasuke memegang kepala Zaku, dengan cepat Naruto menendang kepala itu sehingga tubuh Zaku terpental kembali ke atas. Sasuke melompat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Zaku dan meninjunya ke bawah. Naruto menahan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chakra Kyuubi dan kegelapan sang Yami sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan-" Naruto ingin menghantamkan punggung Zaku ke lututnya. Dia ingin mematahkannya..

DRAAAR ! sebelum sempat Naruto melakukan hal mengerikan tersebut, Dosu sudah meninju punggung Naruto dengan bantuan alat mekaniknya. Tubuh Zaku terbaring di tanah, sementara Naruto terseret mendekati Sasuke. Kin Tsuchi dengan cepat memapah tubuh Zaku ke belakang..

Mata Dosu terbuka lebar..benar benar dua chakra yang mengerikan..

Sementara Sakura yang setengah pingsan melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Hatinya meringis sedih..

Dua chkra kebencian, Ungu kehitaman dan merah kehitaman yang pekat mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah mereka..wajah mereka bukan seperti yang dia kenal..

Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai. Menyeringai seperti seorang penjahat !

"Kita pergi.." kata Dosu memberi komando. Tim Oto tersebut langsung melompat ke belakang dan langsung kabur menaiki pohon pohon.

"Dasar penakut..datte-" Naruto lagi lagi pingsan. Sasuke memegang bahunya kesakitan. Mata sharingannya perlahan lahan memudar. Tubuh Uchiha itu kembali jatuh ke tanah..

Chakra ungu dan merah penuh kegelapan itu perlahan lahan menghilang. Sakura juga mulai merasakan kesadaran yang semakin pudar. Pertanyaan sedih terus menerpa otaknya..

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto ?!'

.

.

.

"Gezz..hampir, hampir bisa !" kata seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun senang. Anak laki laki berwajah imut itu tersenyum senang saat putaran putaran chakra mulai terbentuk di tangan kirinya.

DEG.

BRAAAARRR !

Jiraiya hanya melirik sebentar ke arah muridnya dan kembali menulis novel seriesnya lagi. Midoru Shizukesa-nama sang bocah-menggeram kesal dan bangkit kembali untuk membuat Rasengan di tangan kirinya.

"Padahal hampir berhasil.." gumam Shizu, tetapi masih dapat didengar Jiraiya.

"Kau kurang konsentrasi ?" tanya Jiraiya. Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak..tetapi tadi.." mata lentik dengan iris coklat keemasan itu menjadi sayu, sayu dan sedikit bingung..

"..Tadi aku merasakan dua kebencian yang sangat besar..jauh..jauh entah di mana.."

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah muridnya tersebut. 'Dua kebencian besar ?'

"Entahlah sensei.." mata Shizukesa yang lentik nan sayu itu berubah tajam "..Tapi aku merasakan di masa depan aku lah yang harus menghentikan kebencian itu !" kata Shizukesa. Dia kembali menatap tangan kirinya. 'Dan aku harus selesaikanj ini !'

Jiraiya terdiam. Hembusan angin menerpa rambut panjang putihnya. Sebuah ramalan seperti menyapanya dengan sapaan yang kejam. Ramalan yang dia anggap hanya lelucon tetua katak. Jiraiya menatap rambut Shizukesa.

Dan dia baru menyadari kalau rambut muridnya coklat keemasan !

.

.

.

Evakuasi babak Chunnin kedua sedang berlangsung. Dengan pemberitaan adanya Orochimaru menyusup desa membuat semua Jounin dan beberapa Anbu turun tangan untuk mengevakuasi peserta. Kakashi dan dua Anbu berhasil menemukan tim 7 yang sudah tergeletak di Hutan Kematian dengan beberapa luka dan memar di tubuhnya. Mata sayu Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura. Ada yang aneh..wajah murid perempuannya itu tampak bersedih..

Setelah kesibukan di mana mana. Babak ketiga Chunnin akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi, dengan dibagi dua tahap karena peserta yang lulus cukup banyak. Hokage dan beberapa Jounin melakukan rapat cepat. Hokage mengirim kepada Kazekage untuk meminta bantuan keamanan. Anbu pun semakin diperbanyak untuk mengamani desa dari serangan berbahaya Orochimaru.

Semuanya sibuk..semuanya sibuk untuk mencegah hal yang buruk.

Di sudut gelap desa..

Yakushi Kabuto membetulkan kacamatanya, matanya menatap Orochimaru yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil memasang wajah tersenyum licik.

"Negosiasi dengan pihak Suna berjalan lancar ?" tanya Orochimaru. Kabuto yang merupakan tangan kanan sang legenda Sannin itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Babak ketiga dibagi dua fase..fase pertama akan dimulai tiga hari lagi.." kata Kabuto.

"Kau mata mata yang baik, Kabuto..apa kau lulus ?"

Kabuto menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku beruntung..tapi si bocah Suna itu merupakan anak yang menyeramkan.."

"Dia mengincar Sasuke-kun ?"

Kabuto lagi lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kacamatanya dia betulkan sejenak "Anda benar, Orochimaru-sama. Apa tindakan kita ?"

Orochimaru tertawa pelan.

"Membunuhnya ?" tanya Kabuto. Agak bingung dengan respon sang Sannin.

"Biarkan saja Jinchuriki Suna itu..dia juga adalah senjata perang yang hebat. Lagi pula dua bocah itu memiliki kerja sama yang bagus.." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya "..Mereka berdua pasti akan bisa mengalahkan bocah Suna itu.."

Orochimaru menegakkan badannya "Aku harap dapat melihat kerja sama mereka dalam tatapan yang jahat.."

"Maksud anda ?" tanya Kabuto tidak mengerti. Orochimaru tertawa lagi.

"Kobaran kebencian..tubuh dua anak itu sangat aku sukai !" mata ular itu menyala "..Bergabung dengan kita..itu lah intinya Kabuto !"

Kejahatan sudah bersedia menyambut Uzumaki-Uchiha. Hembusan dari penyerangan mulai terlihat..

~TBT~

"MONSTER !"

"PERGI SANA ! WAJAHMU MEMBUATKU MUAK !"

"TAHI KUCING LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KAU BOCAH SIALAN !"

"KAU HANYA SAMPAH !"

"SIAPA PEDULI DENGAN PENINGGALAN PAHLAWAN ! KAU HANYA SAMPAH YANG MENOREHKAN KESEDIHAN KEPADA KAMI !"

"KONOHA MEMBENCIMU !"

PIK..mata safir biru itu terbuka. Dia memandang ke langit langit bangunan yang berwarna putih. Bau obat obatan juga mulai menyambut indera penciumannya.

"Di mana aku dattebayo.." gumamnya pelan.

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan ranjang. Tampak sesosok gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang pendek memandangnya dengan khawatir. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata.." dengan segera bocah Uzumaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa aku di.."

"Ru-rumah sakit, Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata pelan. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya "Bagaimana dengan ujian Chunninya.."

".."

".."

"AH YA !" Naruto baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Dia langsung berbalik menghadap Hinata dan memegang kedua bahu Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hinata ?! bagaimana ujian chunninya-ttebayo ?!"

DEG. DEG. DEG. Hinata terasa ingin terjungkal karena wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengannya.

"HINATA ?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN BABAK KEDUA UJIAN CHUNNIN ?!"

"A-ano.."

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. One Shoot untuk Hinata !

Hinata sudah siap untuk pingsan, untung saja sebuah suara memalukan terdengar dari perut Naruto.

KRIIUUUUKK..

".."

".."

"Eh ?!" Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Aku lapar.."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia menghela napasnya lega. "A-akan kuambilkan Naruto-kun.." gadis Hyuuga itu pun langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Di luar kamar, Hinata mengelus elus dadanya berkali kali karena selamat dari bencana pingsan.

.

.

.

Naruto memakan ramen panasnya dengan penuh semangat. Hinata menatap bubur nasi yang pertama tama dia berikan tetapi ditolak langsung oleh Naruto. Mata lavender itu kembali melirik ke arah Uzumaki muda yang sedang menyeruput kuah dari ramen tersebut. Naruto mendesah lega, dia kemudian menaruh mangkok kosong itu di meja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Rasanya chakraku pulih kembali-ttebayo.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Hinata ikut tersenyum. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ano..Hinata.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Bagaimana dengan ujian Chunninnya ?"

Hinata tersenyum "Babak ketiga akan dimulai tiga hari lagi..en-entah apa yang terjadi.."

Naruto mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti. "YOSH ! JADI AKU PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU UNTUK LATIHAN !"

Klek..terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, tampak Uchiha Sasuke dengan pakaian rumah sakit memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Teme.." kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke mengerling sedikit ke arah Hinata dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Sementara Hinata cuma terdiam memandang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut kuning cerah dan biru dongker sore itu..Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah pingsan selama satu hari penuh hanya menghela napasnya. Naruto lah yang membuka percakapan tersebut.

"Hahh..kau merasa aneh ?"

Sasuke terdiam. Saat ini mereka berada di atas atap rumah sakit. Mata onyx nan kelam Uchiha muda tersebut datar memandang 4 patung wajah para Hokage.

"Hn..kau benar.." Sasuke meraba bahu kirinya, tempat segel kutukan itu berada. "Hanya tim kita yang tahu.."

"Kutukan itu ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi-sensei juga ?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening.

"..Dan Kakashi-sensei juga sudah tahu pertarungan akhir kita dulu.." sambung Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Dengan orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu.." mata Sasuke berubah tajam "..Dia tahu perubahan chakra merahmu, Naruto.."

Naruto memandangi perutnya. Dia ingat saat lima jari Orochimaru menghujam perutnya.

"Ya..kesakitan itu masih kuingat..tapi setelah itu..setelah itu aku merasa melupakan sesuatu.." kata Naruto. Sasuke kembali menggosok tanda segel kutukannya.

"Aku juga..entah apa yang Sakura lawan waktu kita berdua tidak sadarkan diri..tapi aku merasa kebencianku kepada Itachi begitu besar." Sasuke menghela napasnya. Naruto turut menghela napasnya.

"Sama..aku juga.." Naruto menelan ludahnya "..Entah kenapa tiba tiba sesuatu yang namanya kebencian menekan hatiku..saat itu yang kuingat hanya sesuatu yang dikatakan di dalam mindscapeku.."

"Kau juga ingat apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru ?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Jangan jangan kau.."

Sasuke terdiam. Kembali suara angin yang berhembus menemani sore mereka saat itu..

"Aku.." setengah wajah Sasuke tertutupi helaian rambut biru kegelapannya "..Ingin menjadi kuat.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkan kekuatan, Dobe ?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Onyx kelam itu tampak mengintimidasi.

Naruto membuang mukanya "Yah..kau tahu.."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku ingat teriakanmu itu.."

Naruto menatap Sasuke "Teriakan apa ?"

".."

"Sasuke ?!"

".."

"Sasuke-Teme ?!"

"Aku berat mengatakannya..tapi kebencianmu begitu besar sat itu..kata katamu. Kata katamu bukan seperti mulutmu.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kedua tangannya kemudian dia taruh di belakang kepala "Aku memang membenci Konoha, tetapi apa kau yakin berguru dengannya tidak membuat kita salah langkah.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Itu lah langkah awal kita.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah partnernya..

"Langkah awal dalam cerita kita !"

"Apa maksudmu-ttebayo ?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke memajukan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto terdiam memandang kepalan tangan tersebut. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Kapan ?"

TAP ! dua kepalan bertemu..

"Secepatnya.."

.

.

.

Shizukesa duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang berada di sebuah sungai..mata coklat keemasannya memandang bayangan dirinya yang ikut terjalur dalam riak arus air tersebut. Shizukesa kemudian duduk bersila. Memejamkan matanya. Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan kakeknya, Midoru Haji..

"Klan Midoru adalah klan yang dianugerahi Rikudo Sannin kekuatan perasaan sifat hati manusia. Manusia memiliki sifat baik dan sifat buruk, dan klan kita bisa merasakan kegelapan dan kebaikan Karena itu sangat berguna untuk menghentikan Uchiha-Senju dulu..dan setelah kekuatan tiba, klan kita dapat mengaplikasikan perasaan sifat hati manusia itu dalam dua kekuatan elemen.."

Shizukesa beruasaha mengkonsentrasikan chakranya..selain Rasengan, dia harus bisa menguasai dasar dasar kekuatan klannya.

"..Rata rata klan kita hanya bisa menguasai kebaikan hati manusia, cahaya..dan yang mencoba untuk menguasai kejahatan hati manusia akan berubah jahat karena kegelapan di kejahatan itu akan menguasai hati orang tersebut..jika kau sudah berhasil menguasai kejelekan hatimu maka.."

Shizukesa menahan napasnya. Terasa dadanya sesak..

"..Dua kekuatan Yin-Yang akan kau kuasai !"

Shizukesa merasakan dadanya hampir meledak.

"Oy Shizu..ayo ke kota, kita mencari makanan dan para gadis imut !"

BYUUURR !

Shizukesa memasang wajah kesal. 'Jiraiya-sensei benar benar mengganggu..'

"Gezz.." gumamnya pelan.

~TBT~

Hari terakhir sebelum babak ketiga dimulai..

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersantai di salah satu bangku panjang di taman Konoha. Mereka berdua kini sedang menjilati sebuah es batang yang telah dibeli sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Naruto mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat sehabis latihan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjilat es nya dalam diam.

Mata onyx Sasuke melirik dengan cepat. Diikuti safir biru Naruto. Tampak dari arah kanan mereka muncul tiga orang Genin asal Sunagakure.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sabaku no Gaara, Genin berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya maju selangkah.

PRASSS ! Temari dan Kankurou langsung shock begitu pasir pasir Gaara menyerang dua orang Genin Konoha di depannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah dengan sigap melompat ke belakang. Naruto menggeram kesal dan maju selangkah. Sasuke dengan tenang menahan amarah temannya tersebut.

"Tenang Dobe.."

"Dia menjatuhkan es ku Teme.."

"Nih.." Sasuke menyodorkan es nya ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih.."

"Kau hutang dua Ryo kepadaku.."

"APA MAKSUDMU DATTBAYO !"

Temari dan Kankurou menghela napasnya.

"Ayo Gaara, bertarung dengan orang seperti mereka hanya-"

"Uchiha Sasuke !" kata kata Temari langsung dipotong Gaara dengan tajam. Sasuke melirik ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum angkuh khas Uchiha.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Gaara.

'Tadi dia melarangku untuk maju..' batin Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku !"

Gaara langsung menggerakkan pasir yang berada di sisi kanan Sasuke. Dengan sigap Uchiha tersebut melompat salto ke samping kanan dan berpijak dengan anggun di atas bangku panjang yang tadi dia duduki. Gaara mendecih kesal.

"**SUNA NO DANGAN !"**

Temari dan Kankurou langsung menelan ludah ketakutan. Tiba tiba dari pasir Gaara muncul puluhan bola bola kecil yang dia kompres menjadi padat. Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

SYAAAT ! Gaara langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Bola bola pasir itu langsung menghujani Sasuke seperti peluru. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari bola bola tersebut dan melompat ke belakang.

Uchiha muda itu kemudian menginjak tepi ujung bangku panjang dan membuatnya terangkat ke atas. Bawah dari bangku panjang tersebut menjadi tameng Sasuke dari tembakan tembakan bola pasir Gaara. Sementara Naruto sudah menyiapkan lima shurikennya. Dia langsung melemparkannya ke arah Gaara.

ZWOOOSSHH ! 5 shuriken Naruto terpental ke berbagai arah. Temari sudah membuka kipasnya.

"Jangan macam macam !" kata Temari kesal. Sementara Kankurou menepuk bahu Temari.

"Tenanglah !" kata Kankurou. Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya ke arah bangku panjang tersebut.

DRAAAR ! bangku panjang tersebut terangkat ke atas. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Tiga kumpulan pasir melesat ke arahnya, dengan lincah Uchiha itu menghindarinya karena Sharingan. Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Naruto menggerakkan jarinya ke arah Gaara.

"**SUNA SHIGURE !"**

SYEEET ! 5 shuriken Naruto yang terpental tadi mengikat tubuh Gaara dan membuatnya tertarik ke arah Naruto. Sementara ribuan hujan pasir yang berbahaya turun ke bawah menuju Sasuke.

Temari dan Kankurou terperangah..

Hujan pasir Gaara terhenti tepat di atas kepala Sasuke. Mata jadenya menatap kunai yang digenggam tangan kanan Naruto mengarah ke arah jantungnya.

"Berani kau jatuhkan jutsumu itu maka.." suara Naruto berubah geraman yang marah "Jantungmu akan kutusuk dengan kunai ini !"

Temari maju selangkah berusaha menolong Gaara, Kankurou menahan saudarinya tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau lah yang harus menjatuhkan kunaimu itu.." kata Gaara datar. Mata safir Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang mengikat bagian belakang lehernya.

'Pasirnya ada di belakang leherku..dia bisa saja mematahkan leherku dengan pasirnya..kuso !' Naruto merutuki ketidak waspadaannya.

"Dan kau harus melepaskan pasirmu dari lehernya !' kata Sasuke datar. Mata Gaara melebar terkejut.

Sasuke sudah siap menusuk punggung belakangnya dengan kunai yang dipasang kertas peledak.

"Serangan dua arah.." kata Kankurou "Dilihat dari kesempatannya, Gaara jelas terdesak.."

Perlahan lahan, seluruh pasir di areal itu kembali masuk ke gentong pasir Gaara. Bangku panjang yang berada di atas kemudian kembali ke tempatnya seperti semula, namun keadaan tempat duduknya sedikit memprihatinkan..tampak lubang lubang kecil yang merusak dasar tempat duduk bangku tersebut.

Gaara berbalik dan melangkah dengan tenang ke arah dua saudaranya. Dia kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kuakui..kekuatan kerja sama kalian begitu hebat.." Gaara terdiam sejenak "Tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke..baru setelah itu aku akan menghancurkan teman kuningmu !"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. 'Dia mengatakannya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah..tapi tatapan matanya..'

"Aku katakan kepada kalian.." mata jade itu menjadi sangat tajam dan haus darah "..Jadilah orang yang bertarung demi diri sendiri..maka kau akan.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"..Kuat !"

Temari dan Kankurou pun berjalan kembali. Sebelum kembali Gaara memandang dua lawannya tersebut.

"Kalian akan mati !"

Sebuah ancaman yang pendek. Sebuah ancaman pendek yang ditujukan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menghela napasnya, sementara Sasuke tetap pada kedinginannya dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

Dua partner itu menghadang lawan yang berat. Sebuah tatapan mata yang sama dengan mereka..dilingkupi kesendirian..

Sementara itu di atas sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tadi.

"Kau lihat Kabuto, bagaimana kerja sama antara keduanya.."

"Lumayan..mereka berdua perlu dipoles sedikit.."

Pria yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam tertawa. Sementara yang berkacamata membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Khekhekhe..aku penasaran..apa ancaman Gaara terbukti kepada mereka.."

TBC

Author Note :

Are are are..kembali bersama saya Doni-san di fic TBT. Yah..saya mulai memasukkan scene NaruHina, masih jauh dari kata romance sih..karena saya ingin menekankan pada perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mereka melawan Orochimaru.

Baiklah..saya akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dan juga kritikan para Readers sekalian..

Q : mau nanya di fic ini apa ada ya org yng ucapn janji seumur hdup sma sakura...

A : Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya di semua chap..hmm, janji seumur hidup untuk Sakura ? maksudnya janji Sakura atau janji orang lain yang ada sankut pautnya dengan Sakura ? maaf kalau saya agak kebingungan.

Q : Yeah! Kegelapan semakin mendekat  
jadi mikir, ntar Gaara yg dikalahkan NaruSasu kebenciannya bakal hilang ya?  
Klo iya. Sunggu ironis.. kebencian Gaara hilang, yg bikin Gaara sadar malah makin meningkat kebenciannya

btw, Doni-san suka anime High School DxD kah?  
Klo suka, kapan2 buat fanficnya juga ya

A : Haha..memang ironi..hm, untuk DxD..itu salah satu fav saya karena ada opp*digampar Icha* yah..karena ada kau-tahu-apa-yang ehm, pria-suka kan ? saya akan coba tetapi project utama tetap TBT ini..

Q : Sugoi. . . Eh segel yang ada di perut naruto dilepar ama siapa? Orochi kah atau jiraiya?

ditunggu lanjutannya . . . :D

A : Segel yang dilakukan Oro kemarin adalah melepas chakra gelap Kyuubi untuk menambah kebencian di hati Naruto. Seperti kata Kurama kemarin..'Yami akan setengah memasuki hati Naruto'..jadi, antara Yami dan Naru sudah bersatu, walaupun hanya setengah. Terima kasih..

Q : Ficnya tetap asik,mudah dicernah...  
Hanya ada yg buat bingung,dari chap awal ditulis main charnya naruhina,sasusaku..tapi sampai chap ini..hinatanya gak pernah kelihatan..  
Apa sebaiknya pairnya gak hrs ditulis diawal .  
Dan kalau boleh,mereka meninggalkan konoha dgn alasan yg lebih jelas,n berat..kalau hanya sepele..gak serulah..  
Lanjutkan..

A : Saya akui saya memang belum menggambarkan NaruHinanya terlalu kuat..malahan chap chap kemarin malah melenceng ke NaruShion. Akan saya coba..dan untuk alasannya akan saya usahakan.

Q : Keren, nanti naruto meninggalkan konoha ya?

A : Yap..begitulah teman..

Q : Pertarungan yang keren! Buat seukuran genin bisa bikin Orochi kek gitu udah termasuk hebat lho mereka :D  
ah tadi saya sempat baca beberapa balasan review, dan rata-rata banyak yang minta naruto bisa hebat secara cepat. Kalo saya sih ngarepin skill narutonya bertambah seiring jalannya cerita, udah terlalu banyak fic dengan tema naruto yang Overpower. Biarpun naruto kelihatan lemah inti dari cerita ini "kerja sama tim" kan? Kalo sendiri lemah bukan berarti berdua tetap lemah. Yah segitu saja cuap-cuap gak penting saya, saya cukup puas kok dengan pengkarakteran Naruto & Sasuke sekarang. Dari segi perkembangan kekuatan mereka lebih terkesan alami :D  
tetap semangat n ditunggu updatenya

A : Yah..anda benar Gazze-san. Saya memang berusaha menekankan kepada kerja sama mereka, itu juga alasan saya kenapa harus lebih menguatkan rival mereka nantinya..yah, seiring berkembangnya cerita ini saya akan berusaha membuat Naru maupun Sasuke (terutama Naruto yang banyak diprotes oleh Readers) menjadi lebih strong dan pengkarakteran yang agak sedikit dewasa..terima kasih.

Q : sama2 senpai..  
Oa senpai kalo menurut saya soal pairing nya kurang cocok deh ama jalan cerita nya...  
Soal peiring senpai apa cocok 2 misingg nin conoha yang mau ngehancurin konoha sama 2 sinobi konoha...!?  
Partanyaan nya jelek, hehe gomen..  
Yosh nexs

A : Hmm..itu juga yang sedang saya pikirkan. Tetapi saya sudah mencoba set romance mereka berdua (Naruto-Sasuke), mudah mudahan berkenan..terima kasih.

Q : Ficnya keren,cara penyampaian bagus,lebih enak dlm bacanya..  
Sebernanya penggemar sasuke dan naruto agak beda,..sasuke lovers itu kebanyakan lebih menyukai romance,sedang naruto lovers lebih menyukai batle..  
Fic keren ini lebih kearah batle,tapi lebih menonjolkan sasuke,.  
Ini pendapat saya..  
Yosh tetap semangat,lanjutkan

A : Yap..saya berusaha membuat porsi keduanya seimbang. Tetapi saya juga mencoba pengalamian karakter Naruto yang sudah di awal cerita terkesan..yah, anda tahu kan..terima kasih atas sarannya, akan saya coba..

Q : Apakah disini naruto tau jiraya adalah godfather nya ?  
Dan Bagaimana perasaan jiraya saat tau naruto membenci konoha Dan perakuan Konoha terhadap naruto ?

A : Hanya Jiraiya yang tahu siapa Naruto..dan untuk kebencian Naruto, Jiraiya tampaknya tidak tahu sebelum lansgung bertemu dengan yang bersangkutan..

Q : Gue heran loh.  
Perasaan ficnya bagus.  
Cuma yang review 520 untuk saat ini wordny pdhal udah panjang 84k.  
Oh y, pakaian Naruto nanti brubah gak? Kuharap beda ama yg d canon

A : Haha..sama bro, gue pun heran. Gak apa apalah..yang penting anda dan teman teman yang lain tetap mereview..hm, untuk pakaian memang berbeda..akan saya coba pikirkan di bagian kedua..

Q : jadi narusasu akan dilatih orochi ya? Keren! Terus narusasu nanti punya pedang kusanagi gak? Apa naruto nantinya menguasai sage mode ular kaya kabuto? Kapan sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingan senpai? Dan satu lagi.. Kapan hints NARUHINA-nyaaaa..aa..? #nangisLebay oke! Kenapa updatenya makin lama dan jarang senpai? Next!

A : Banyak seklai kawan..hm, untuk pedangnya sudah saya pikirkan,sebuah pedang yang menopang gaya bertarung kerja sama mereka. Untuk Naruto, ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Lalu untuk MS Sasuke masih cukup lama..mungkin bagian tetralogi kedua..dan NaruHinanya,akan saya coba dan coba munculkan..akan saya coba. Terima kasih..

Q : Ni crita ko sasuke yg jd kuat dan Naruto jdi bodoh gk ada yg istimewa nya jgan jgan ini crita hanya untuk sasuke yg jadi kuat kecewa banget klo gtu mah meskipun perlu waktu tapi ini udah lama malah udah chapter 27 sasuke aj yg trus d tonjolinnya

A : Maaf membuat anda kecewa. Tapi fic ini memang beralur lama, akan saya usahakan Narunya menjadi strong..yah, untuk masa kecilnya saya buat Narutonya dalam mode gembira.

Q : Sakura kok kelihatan agak lemah? Di buat sedikit kuat agar cukup imbang dgn naru n .

A : Hmm, sudah saya usahakan kekuatan Sakura..untuk chapini saya tidak tahu penilaian anda,mudah mudahan positif..hanya saja mungkin tadi lebih ke perasaan dan semangat melindungi dari Sakura saja yang lebih ditonjolkan. Terimakasih..

Itu saja hasil dar nya saya dan Readers (saya teringat kata kat di fic buatan Icha), segala kekurangan saya mohon maaf..dan untuk semua Readers, thank you very much..

Akhir kata..

See You and Review brother-sister..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update

Sabaku no Gaara :

**Suna no Dangan**. Gaara membuat bola bola pasir dan mengompresnya menjadi padat. Bola bola pasir itu kemudian dilesatkan ke arah lawan.

**Suna Shigure**. Hujan pasir Gaara dengan range normal. Gaara membuat pasir pasirnya berkumpul dilangit (seperti kumpulan awan) dan menjatuhkannya seperti hujan.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Aku harap kita bertemu di final.."/ "Kaki..kaki Sasuke-kun menahan sabetan pedang lawannya !"/ "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi..aku akan melawanmu dengan seluruh Kenjustuku.."/ "Chakra mereka..chakra mereka berdua sangat menakutkan sensei.."/ "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto ?!"/ "..Kau benar benar telah dikuasai kegelapan.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 29 : The second Chunnin Exam, Dark Begins !

'Apa tadi itu..dua kegelapan yang sangat pekat..'


	29. Chapter 29

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 29 : The second Chunnin Exam, Dark Begins !

Gekko Hayate menggosok hidungnya secara berlebihan. Dia menatap semua persiapan babak ketiga ujian Chunnin fase pertama. Jounin tersebut tiba tiba bersin. Seseorang pun menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri.." kata seorang Jounin dengan model rambut bob serta alis yang tebal. Hayate menghela napasnya.

"Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai pengawas ujian kali ini.." Hayate menatap monitor yang akan menampilkan nama nama petarung. Hayate tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harap banyak tekad api yang baru muncul di desa ini, Guy.."

Guy tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tentu saja ! Konoha tetaplah Konoha..desa yang akan terus dan terus membara !"

Hayate kembali bersin. Guy pun memberikan sehelai tisu.

"Kau benar.." Hayate menggosok hidungnya dengan tisu tersebut "Aku sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri.."

.

.

.

Tiga orang Genin dengan hitai-ate dua garis melengkung ke atas dan sebuah garis begelombang mendatar di bawah dua garis pertama berjalan dengan santai. Genin yang paling depan memiliki mimik wajah gembira dan hidung yang mancung. Dia memakai penutup kepala seperti bajak laut dan pakaian kaos berwarna putih yang dilengkapi jaket terbuka berwarna hijau. Celana hitam panjang menjadi hiasan di kakinya. Dan jangan lupakan mata biru menyalanya. Genin tersebut adalah Tsurugiha Ken, salah seorang shinobi asal Numagakure (desa tersembunyi rawa).

Dua orang temannya, Yang laki laki adalah seorang Genin yang membiarkan rambutnya gondrong hingga sepinggang tanpa diikat. Dia memakai baju putih kendor dan celana hitam yang sedikit melebar. Matanya berwarna coklat gelap. Namanya adalah Tanaka Koga.

Sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki goresan kecil di dagunya. Mata besarnya yang indah serta bibir yang ranum. Baju kaos ketat berwarna biru dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sebuah kain yang menutupinya lebih panjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap dia ikat secara high ponytail. Namanya adalah Biheki Saya.

Tiga Genin utusan dari Numagakure tersebut memasuki gedung ujian Chunnin dengan santai. Mata Saya melirik ke arah Kin Tsuchi yang balas menatapnya. Terjadi sedikit tatapan pembunuh diantara keduanya.

"Sudahlah Saya..jangan berlebihan menatap lawan.." kata Ken santai. Koga menghela napasnya.

"Aduh duh duh..Saya kan memang wanita goril-"

Kepala Koga kini dipenuhi benjolan merah. Ken menghela napasnya.

"Geh..aku kenal Kunoichi itu.." kata Kin Tsuchi. Zaku menatap temannya tersebut.

"Kau kenal dia ?"

"Ya..dulu waktu Orochimaru-sama menyuruhku mengambil tanaman bunga Kanzo no Doro di desanya dan kami pernah beradu kontak.."

"Siapa yang menang ?" tanya Zaku penasaran. Kin tersenyumk tipis "Tentu saja aku !"

Sementara Saya hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Di dalam ruangan ujian Chunnin babak ketiga, Semua peserta yang lolos dari babak kedua pun berkumpul mengelilingi arena. Tempat penonton lebih tinggi dari arena pertarungan, sehingga yang menonton pertandingan dapat melihat view dari atas. Beberapa kamera dipasang di situ, dan Hokage ketiga bersama tetua desa dan pimpinan Anbu menontonnya dari sebuah ruangan yang telah dilengkapi monitor.

Naruto menghela napasnya, Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau gugup, Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencari napas segar-ttebayo !" kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harap kita bertemu di final.."

Mata Naruto melebar terkejut. Tetapi perlahan lahan mata biru safir itu kembali menjadi biasa dan menyipit. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga !"

Sakura yang menatap dua timnya tersenyum senang. Tiba tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Hai..apa aku terlambat ?" tanya orang itu. Tim 7 menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tumben sensei tidak telat dan tersesat ?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak tersesat di kehidupan.." jawab orang itu, Hatake Kakashi sekenanya.

'Jawaban macam apa itu ?' batin Naruto kebingungan. Sementara Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Kakashi tiba tiba mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." mata sayu Kakashi menatap sang Uchiha "Ingat tentang 'itu' ?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "Hn..tenang saja, sensei.." mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam areal pertandingan "..Bahkan tanpa chakra aku masih bisa bertarung !"

Naruto yang mendengar 'itu' dan 'chakra' menggaruk kepalanya. 'Ada apa ini dattebayo ?' batin sang Uzumaki risau.

"Baiklah..pertandingan pertama adalah.." Hayate berhenti sejenak, membiarkan monitor mengacaknya dengan cepat.

'Apakah aku ? apakah aku ?' batin Naruto.

'S-siapa ya ?' batin Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada 'Ba-bagaimana jika lawanku Na-Naruto-kun..' Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

TRET..pengacakan monitor berhenti. Semuanya menahan napas, melihat siapa yang akan membuka fase pertama babak ketiga ini..

"Uchiha Sasuke melawan Tsurugiha Ken..kedua peserta, diharapkan turun ke panggung !"

Sasuke memandang lawannya. Seorang bocah sebaya dirinya yang memakai penutup kepala seperti bajak laut. Mimik lawannya terlihat santai dan seperti tidak takut. Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya..

"Lawanmu adalah Uchiha terakhir.." kata Koga. Ken hanya memberi gerakan isyarat meminta pedangnya. Koga tersenyum lalu membuka sebuah gulungan ninja. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan meletakkan di lingkaran lingkaran mantra di atas kertas ninja tersebut. Setelah terdengar bunyi "POOF !" dan asap putih yang keluar kemudian perlahan lahan menghilang..di atas gulungan tersebut tergeletak dengan dingin sebuah pedang sepanjang 1 meter lebih dengan ujung yang sedikit melengkung dan tipis.

Ken memegang gagangnya yang berwarna biru laut. Di ujung gagangnya terikat tali yang berwarna merah, Ken tersenyum..

"Pedang pemberian tetua Numagakure..Futago no doro.." Ken tersenyum riang menatap kilatan pedangnya. Dia langsung melompat ke tiang pembatas dan langsung terjun ke arena.

"Dia bersemangat ya.." gumam Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

Sasuke turun dengan tenang ke tengah arena. Sharingannya menatap tajam ke arah Ken. Ken menggerakkan pedangnya dengan gerakan indah..dia tersenyum riang.

'Apa apaan orang ini..' batin Sasuke.

"..Dia tersenyum terus !" kata Naruto. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin begitu kebiasaannya, atau dia orang yang ramah.."

Di ruang monitor.

Hokage ketiga menghisap cerutunya dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Tsurugiha Ken. Seorang Anbu membuka pembicaraan.

"Salah seorang shinobi masa depan Numagakure..Tsurugiha Ken bersama dua orang timnya dijuluki ahlinya kenjutsu masa depan. Mereka bertiga katanya hampir menyaingi legenda Kenjutsu dunia shinobi.." Anbu tersebut menatap Gekko Hayate.

"Kakek Hayate..dan teman masa kecilku..Gekko Dageki, seorang yang dijuluki dewa Kenjutsu asal Konoha dan pembuat Kenjutsu bulan sabit.." Hokage ketiga menatap Ken "Aku tidak menyangka shinobi muda dari desa kecil seperti Numagakure memiliki bakat pedangnya.."

Hayate menatap keduannya dengan tajam. Dia terbatuk batuk sedikit.

"Baiklah..pertandingan-uhuk-maaf, pertandingan.." Sasuke menyiapkan kunainya.

"..DIMULAI !"

TRAAANGG ! dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, Sasuke dengan cepat menyerang Ken dari depan. Ken menahannya dengan sempurna.

SYAAAT ! Sasuke melakukan gerakan ke atas dengan kakinya, kunai yang beradu dengan pedang Ken dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Target hantaman Sasuke adalah kepala Ken. Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

"AYO TEME !" teriak sang Uzumaki.

Ken tersenyum riang, dia segera membalik mata pedang ke belakang. Hal itu membuat tumpuan Sasuke berputar dan keseimbangannya gagal dipertahankan. Sasuke jatuh mendatar ke bawah dan Ken dengan cepat menendang perut Uchiha tersebut.

DUAKHH ! Sasuke terpental ke belakang dengan keadaan kepala yang berada di bawah, namun tubuhnya masih melayang di udara. Ken menghela napasnya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan serangan cepat dengan dua shuriken di selipan sepatunya.

"Itu kan teknik waktu pengambilan dua lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei !" kata Naruto. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara sang sensei hanya diam mendengarkan.

SYAAAT ! SYAAAT ! dua shuriken tersebut langsung berputar ke arah Ken. Dengan sigap Ken menangkis dua shuriken tersebut. Dengan cantik Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan kanannya sebagai penahan. Dia memutar gerakan tumpuannya dan melompat salto ke belakang.

'Susah jika tidak menggunakan chakra..' batin Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke menatap dalam khayalan di kamar rawatnya. Ingatannya tentang babak kedua ujian Chunnin masih kabur. Dia lupa apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kenapa dia di rumah sakit. Yang dia hanya ingat, asal kutukan di bahunya dan sebuah ajakan dari Orochimaru..

Menjadi kuat..

Menjadi ninja yang kuat..

Agar bisa membunuh Itachi !

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tampak Kakashi yang setengah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Boleh ?" tanya Kakashi singkat. Sasuke terdiam menatapnya..

Setelah Kakashi menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Sakura kepadanya dan Sasuke mengakuinya. Kakashi segera memberi saran untuk tidak menggunakan chakranya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kau menggunakannya, maka segel itu akan tumbuh dan tanda tanda hitam di setengah tubuhmu akan muncul. Kita sebut saja itu level satu.." Kakashi menatap segel itu "..Bagaimana jika mencapai tahap kedua ?"

"Cih !" Sasuke membuang mukanya "Aku sudah memperkirakan kata katamu.." Sasuke menatap datar ke arah depan. Di mana dia rasa hari akan semakin menjadi panas dan mencatatnya di sejarah yang akan datang..

FLASHBACK END

'Chakra..' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ken tiba tiba sudah berada di depan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Uchiha ? kudengar Uchiha itu kuat kuat !" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"SASUKE ! DI DEPANMU !" teriak Naruto yang gatal untuk bertarung. Dengan cepat onyx kelam sang Uchiha berubah.

SYAAAT ! SYAAT ! SYAAAT ! dengan cepat belasan tebasan Ken dihindari dengan lincah oleh Sasuke.

"Sharingan.." gumam Koga takjub. Dia betul betul merasa beruntung melihat mata semerah darah itu secara langsung. Mata yang telah melegenda shingga terimbas kepada klan klannya yang dikenal jenius.

"HATI HATI KEN !" teriak Saya. Ken menoleh lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Ken. Dia melakukan tendangan putar dari arah kanan. Ken melompat dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke depan. Dengan cepat dia memutar gagang pedangnya dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

SYAAAT ! Sasuke dengan cepat menghindari lemparan pedang tersebut. 'Kesalahan..kau akan membiarkan senjatamu lepas !' batin Sasuke.

GREP ! dengan sigap Ken menangkap gagang pedangnya memakai tangan kirinya. Dia langsung menggerakkannya ke kiri, ke arah wajah Sasuke.

DAKK ! Sasuke dengan cepat mengepitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Ken. Itu membuatnya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dengan sigap dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke melompat kembali ke belakang. Ken maju menyerang..

"Celaka !" gumam Naruto. "Sasuke tidak akan sempat !"

"**Kenjutsu : Surudoi Shapu !"** Ken mengayunkan pedangnya secara mendatar dengan kemiringan 30 derajat. Sasuke segera menahan kembali tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas.

'TERPAKSA !' batin Sasuke. Kakashi merasakan feeling yang tidak enak.

TRAAANG !

Semuanya menahan napas.

"Kaki..kaki Sasuke-kun menahan sabetan pedang lawannya !" kata Ino takjub.

"Dia mengalirkan chakranya di kaki dan memusatkannya. Dan itu.." Saya memicingkan matanya.

"Elemen listrik !" kata Ken pelan. Dia segera menarik sesuatu dari pedangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"**NITO GA.."**

"Akhirnya.." gumam Koga.

"**..AITE !"**

Mata sharingan Sasuke terbuka lebar. Ken sudah memegang dua pedang. Dan yang lebih gilanya..

"Pedang itu tiba tiba muncul dari pedang pertama, seperti membelah diri.." kata Shikamaru.

"Hm..menarik.." kata Dosu. Zaku menelan ludahnya.

"Futagu no doro..yang artinya si lumpur kembar..penampilan pertama pedang ini memang hanya satu, tetapi.." Ken tersenyum riang "..Seperti prinsip kembar siam. Satu tetapi dua..sebenarnya pedang ini ada dua !"

Ken mengayunkan yang satunya mendekati leher Sasuke. Kedua kaki Sasuke yang menahan pedang Ken di tangan kanannya bergerak cepat. Salah satu kaki berpindah ke arah ancaman.

TRAAANGG !

Hening..semua menatap tidak percaya. Kaki kanan Sasuke menahan serangan pedang tangan kiri Ken.

"**Ni.."** kata Sasuke datar. Perlahan lahan segel kutukannya mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan mata emerald yang bergetar shock. Naruto terperangah tidak percaya.

"Hitunganku belum sampai yang kelima.." kata Sasuke datar.

~TBT~

'Celaka..penggunaan chakranya yang berlebihan membuat segel kutukannya bangkit !' batin Kakashi.

"Ada apa ini ?" gumam salah seorang tetua. Para Anbu saling bertatapan. Sementara Sarutobi berhenti dalam penghisapan cerutunya..rasa rasanya dia pernah melihat model kutukan seperti itu.

"Itu kan segel kutukan Orochimaru-sama.." kata Zaku dengan mata yang terbuka tidak percaya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya.." gumam Dosu.

"I-itu segel yang sama seperti punya Tayuya-san, Sakon-san dan yang lainnya.." kata Zaku kembali. Dosu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Kin Tsuchi hanya menghela napasnya. Ketiga Genin itu berkalut dalam pikiran masing masing. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran tuan mereka.

Ken mundur ke belakang..dia merasakan sesuatu aliran chakra yang kuat. Mata birunya terbuka lebar.

"Chakra ungu.." gumamnya..

"**SAN !"**

Sasuke tiba tiba berada di belakang Ken. Dengan cepat Sasuke melakukan tendangan berputarnya yang menjadi hitungan ketiga.

DRAAAK ! Ken terpental ke arah depan. Untung dengan kesigapan seorang ahli kenjutsu muda, Ken menahan tendangan mematikan Sasuke dengan menaruh pedangnya di belakang punggung. Tekanan kuat tendangan Sasuke hanya membuatnya terpental.

"**YON !"**

Mata Ken terbuka lebar. Sasuke berada di depannya. Dengan cepat kaki Sasuke menerjang dengan gerakan ke atas menuju perutnya.

DRAAAK ! dengan sigap Ken menahan dengan pedang tangan kanannya. Tapi dengan cepat kaki kiri Sasuke yang masih bebas melayang ke atas dan menukik menuju kepala Ken.

"Jangan lupakan pedangku yang satunya !" kata Ken.

DRAAAK !

Semua menelan ludahnya.

"Apakah hitunganmu selesai ?" tanya Ken. Dia masih berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya. Sasuke segera membentuk segel tangan.

"**KATON !"**

'Celaka..jarak sedekat ini !' batin Ken.

Dengan tolakan di kedua pedangnya, Ken mundur ke belakang dengan cepat. Sementara Sasuke sudah menyemburkan bola apinya.

"**GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"**

BROAAAARRR ! Ken dapat menghindarnya dengan melompat ke belakang sebnayak tiga kali dan membelah bola api itu dengan teknik kenjutsu double pedangnya.

"Gotca.." kata Naruto pelan.

Mata semuanya terbuka lebar.

"HITUNGANKU BELUM SELESAI !"

Dari balik asap asap bola api Sasuke, muncul sang Uchiha yang sudah menerjang ke arah Ken. Ken menahan napasnya. Dia segera membentuk pertahanan dengan kedua pedangnya.

"**GO !"**

'Cih..' Ken menghela napasnya.

"Tidak sempat !' kata Naruto lagi.

DRAAAAKKK !

Du pedang itu terlempar ke atas. Penggunanya, Tsurugiha Ken terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Terjadi retakan retakan di sekeliling tubuhnya, topi bajak lautnya lepas dan melayang di udara yang kemudian jatuh di tanah perlahan.

Tubuh Genin Numagakure tersebut perlahan lahan jatuh menuju bumi. Ken terbatuk batuk..mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Mata birunya menatap sang lawan, Uchiha Sasuke yang juga jatuh dalam mode setengah duduk dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

Kakashi dengan cepat melompat ke arah muridnya tersebut dan memapahnya ke luar arena.

"Uchiha Sasuke !"

Sasuke dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak Ken yang ditandu tim medis mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum riang.

"Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi..aku akan melawanmu dengan seluruh Kenjustuku.." katanya riang.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam..hingga sang lawan pun dibawa ke ruang rawat. Sasuke tetap diam melihat ke arah pertarungan tadi.

Tiba tiba senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah sang partner, Uzumaki Naruto..

Naruto juga tersenyum tipis. Bukan sebuah senyuman biasa..

Tetapi sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang menandakan kegelapan.

Senyuman tipis yang berpendar akan kegelapan hati.

'Kekuatan Orochimaru..' batin Sasuke.

Dan Naruto menyambungi '..Boleh juga !'

Kegelapan dimulai dari sini !

~TBT~

"Sudah kubilang, jangan gunakan chakra dalam bertarung.." Kakashi menatap sang murid dengan tatapan khawatir. Sasuke kini berada di basement bawah arena pertandingan Chunnin. Sang Uchiha itu pun duduk dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Sementara Kakashi membentuk segel untuk membuat Fuinjutsu dan menyegel lagi segel kutukan tersebut.

Sementara dari balik tiang, terpancar mata yang berwarna kuning ular sambil tersenyum keji. Dia menghela napasnya dan berjalan perlahan lahan mengeluarkan diri dari persembunyian.

"Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan chakramu tanpa khawatir segel itu lepas tanpa kendali.." kata Kakashi. Sasuke terdiam, sebagaian wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambut depannya. Tetapi samar samar, tampak seulas senyum keji di sana.

Sang mata ular berdehem. Kakashi dan Sasuke segera menoleh ke sumber suara..

"Orochimaru !" kata Kakashi tidak percaya. Dengan sigap sang Jounin bermasker membuka mata sharingannya. Orochimaru tertawa pelan..

"Kau tampaknya menganggapku sangat kuat, Kakashi.." kata Orochimaru santai "..Tetapi aku sangat tersanjung.."

"Aku tahu di mana levelku.." Kakashi menyiapkan Chidorinya. "..Dan kau adalah seorang Sannin.."

"Baiklah baiklah.." Orochimaru berbalik dari hadapan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Tiba tiba dia menoleh ke belakang, mata ular itu tajam menatap mata onyx kelam sang Uchiha.

".Tetapi ingat, Sasuke-kun..jika kau menikmati kekuatan yang kuberikan kepadamu dan kawan kuning jabrikmu itu.." mata sang ular semakin licik "..Maka jangan malu malu pergi menemuiku !"

Tap..tap.. langkah kaki sang Sannin terdengar semakin kecil ketika orangnya menjauh pergi. Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke. Matanya sedikit menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

'Sa-Sasuke tersenyum ?!'

.

.

.

Pertandingan pertandingan terus dilanjutkan. Naruto sampai menguap untuk melepaskan kebosanannya. Sudah banyak pertarungan yang dia tonton. Tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melakukan pertarungan itu secepatnya..Naruto menggerakkan otot tangannya, berharap keluwesan gerakan tanagnnya.

"Hm..Chouji kalah..tidak seperti Shikamaru yang menang dengan keren.." gumam Naruto pelan. Matanya mendengar pertarungan antara Kabuto dan Koga dari Numagakure, tetapi Kabuto langsung mengundurkan diri.

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan antara Ten Ten dan Temari. Naruto menghela napasnya. Kapan dia akan menggerakkan otot ototnya..

"Hn."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke pun berdiri di samping Naruto dengan tatapan onyx yang tajam. Mata kelam itu menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hn, aku baik baik saja.." Uchiha tersebut kembali menatap areal pertandingan. Kakashi melirik ke arah dua muridnya tersebut. Perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar di hatinya. Dia teringat kata kata Orochimaru tadi. Dia teringat senyuman Sasuke tadi.

Tetapi yang dikhawatirkannya adalah cerita dari Sakura tentang perubahan kedua teman satu timnya tersebut.

FLASHBACK

"..Ja-jadi begitu sensei..wak-waktu membayangkan kejadian di Hutan Kematian itu..rasanya..rasanya.."

Haruno Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya. Saat itu dia dan sang sensei, Hatake Kakashi, sedang duduk di dekat makam para pahlawan Konoha sambil melihat sore yang indah..Sakura meminta gurunya datang dan mendengarkan ceritanya tentang kejadian penyerangan Orochimaru di Hutan Kematian.

Kakashi menatap datar ke arah sinar merah matahari. Dia menutup Icha Icha nya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang ketakutan. Tampak bahu dan lutut gadis pinky itu bergetar..Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Chakra mereka..chakra mereka berdua sangat menakutkan sensei.." Sakura mengingat warna dari chakra kedua temannya tersebut. "Tapi ada yang lebih menakutkanku.."

Ingatan Sakura pun berputar ke kejadian saat teriakan kemarahan Naruto yang akan menghancurkan Konoha. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut tersenyum sadis. Senyum seorang pembunuh dingin.

"A-apakah orang yang menyerang kami membuat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto berubah ?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi menatap sedih ke arah anak didiknya. Dia memasukkan buku oranyenya ke saku celana dan dengan hangat merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura..aku sebagai sensei kalian bertiga akan bertanggung jawab kepada murid muridku.." kata Kakashi dengan sikap seorang ayah yang hangat. Dia teringat temannya, Uchiha Obito yang telah melindunginya hingga dia tewas di perang ketiga. Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan yang pernah dia buat terulang kembali.

FLASHBACK END

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Sandaime telah mempercayakan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut kepadanya. Dia tidak akan menyiakan nyiakan tanggung jawab tersebut.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Dengan berbicara sepelan mungkin dia mulai mengatakan apa yang didengarnya dari Orochimaru.

"Jadi..Orochimaru mempersilahkan kita belajar dengannya ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi ?!" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Tampak Ten Ten yang dihantam dengan kipas temari langsung dinyatakan kalah oleh Hayate. Temari tersenyum sadis.

"Aku ikut.." kata Sasuke datar "Untuk membunuh Itachi..aku..aku harus kuat !"

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke melirik ke arah partnernya dan tersenyum tipis. Pikiran mereka sama..

"Pertandingan selanjutnya.." kata Hayate, lalu terbatuk batuk. Monitor masih memperlihatkan pengacakan nama.

TING ! semua menatap ke arah layar monitor.

Naruto menatap ke arah bocah yang memakai sweater dengan anjing putih kesayangannya, sang lawan balik menatap Naruto denagn tatapan tajam.

"Heh.." keduanya tersenyum.

DAP ! DAP ! kedua peserta tersebut melompat dari areal penonton dan masuk ke arena pertarungan.

Hayate melirik ke arah keduanya secara bergantian. 'Apa apaan ini..' batinnya.

"Baiklah..pertarungan selanjutnya..Inuzuka Kiba.." Kiba tersenyum licik. Akamaru, sang anjing putih menggonggong ke arah Naruto.

"..Melawan.."

Naruto mengarahkan jempolnya ke bawah. Pelipis Kiba berdecit kesal..

"..Uzumaki Naruto.." Hayate memberi aba aba. Matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran karena dua peserta tersebut sama sama tidak sabaran.

"PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI !"

~TBT~

"HYAAAAH !"

DAK ! Naruto dan Kiba saling beradu kepalan tangan. Naruto dengan cepat berputar dan menendang rusuk kanan Kiba. Kiba terseret ke arah kiri. Dia tersenyum.

"Hai Naruto-baka. Saat di Akademi bukankah kau bocah gagal ?" tanya Kiba dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

"Benar.." kata Naruto tajam. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

Yami tersenyum jahat di hatinya..

'Ada yang aneh dengannya..' batin Kiba 'Senyuman itu..senyuman itu bukan senyuman Naruto yang aku kenal..'. Kiba membentuk handsteal dengan cepat.

"Benar Kiba..aku memang lemah saat di Akademi.." Naruto berjalan selangkah dengan tenang. Namun pancaran matanya menunjukkan kegelapan. Yami semakin merasuki hatinya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Naruto..APAKAH ITU UZUMAKI NARUTO YANG DIA KENAL ?!

POOF !

"**Jujin Bunshin no jutsu.."** gumam Kiba. Akamaru kini berubah menjadi Kiba. Sekarang sang Uzumaki sudah berhadapan dengan dua Kiba. Tetapi wajah kegelapan Naruto tidak berubah.

Di arena penonton Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Sebuah senyuman jahat. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke..mata emeraldnya bergetar.

Kakashi menahan napasnya. Apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Sepasang mata ular tersenyum di suatu tempat. Kegelapan telah merasuki dua Genin pilihannya.

"Sasuke-kun..Naruto-kun.." gumam Sannin berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto ?!" teriak Kiba yang asli. Naruto menyeringai.

DEG !

Semua yang ada disitu sangat amat shock. Wajah Naruto kini benar benar berbeda. Seringaian. Seringaian seorang pembunuh terpatri di wajahnya. Yami telah benar benar merasuki hatinya.

"MEMANG BENAR AKU BODOH DI AKADEMI !" Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Kiba. Kiba yang asli melompat, namun Akamru terlambat dalam respon gerakan.

GREP ! mata Kiba membulat. Naruto mencekek leher Kiba Akamaru dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto melirik ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. Dengan cepat Kiba berputar di udara seperti bor.

"**TSUGA !"**

DRAAAAKH ! Naruto terpental beberapa meter akibat serangan Kiba. Sementara Kiba Akamaru memegang lehernya yang kesakitan. Kiba membantu Kiba Akamaru berdiri. Sementara Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sepuluh shuriken dari jari jarinya.

Kiba menatap partnernya tersebut. Akamaru menganggukkan kepala.

Naruto melemparkan teknik sepuluh shurikennya. Kiba dan Akamru melompat ke arah Naruto dan berputar.

"**Shuriken Tekunikku : Kontororu Juu Yubi !"**

"**GATSUGA !"**

"Tidak boleh bawa anjing bodoh !" teriak Naruto. Dia menggerakkan sepuluh jarinya seperti seorang ahli Kugutsu. Kankurou bahkan terperangah tidak percaya. Naruto menarik kesepuluh jarinya ke belakang. Kiba dan Akamru langsung terikat dalam teknik shuriken Naruto.

"Sialan !" gumam Kiba. Dengan cepat dia mencakar sebuah tali shuriken dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah shuriken terputus, Kiba dengan gerakan cepat mengambil kunainya dan melemparkannya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengelak dengan cepat, hal itu membuat keterikan tali shurikennya mengendur. Kiba dan Akaamaru kembali berputar.

PTAASS ! PTASS ! PTASS ! tali tali shuriken tersebut putus. Kiba dan Akamaru melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"**

POOF ! dua bunshin berdiri di depan Naruto dan memegang kedua lengan Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke atas. Serangan Gatsuga Kiba menghantam dua bunshin Naruto tersebut. Semua terperangah..

TAP ! Kiba dan Kiba Akamaru mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai arena pertarungan. Dengan cepat dua pasangan itu melakukan Gatsuga ke atas.

'Tidak ada habisnya..' batin Naruto.

DRAAAK ! Naruto terkena hantaman Kiba dan terpental ke depan. Dengan cepat dia membentuk handsteal saat di udara. Muncul satu bunshin di depan Naruto. Naruto memegang tangannya, sang bunshin melempar tubuh Naruto ke arah Kiba dan Kiba Akamaru yang berputar ke arahnya.

DRAAAK ! terjadi hantaman Gatusga lagi. Mata semua yang menonton terbuka.

"Apa dia bodoh..menyerang Kiba dari depan saat Inuzuka itu melakukan Gatsuga.." kata Shino.

POOF ! semuanya langsung menganga tidak percaya. Naruto yang asli ternyata yang melempar ! bukan yang dilempar !

Naruto membentuk handsteal Kage Bunshin. 4 bunshin terjun ke bawah dan menahan Naruto dengan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka. Bor bor Kiba-Akamaru langsung menukik ke bawah. Menuju Naruto dan empat bunshinnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

DUAAAARRRHH !

Asap mengepul di arena tersebut. Hayate menatap ke arah daerah pertarungan. Matanya menatap tajam kepulan asap tersebut.

Tampak Kiba dan Kiba Akamaru berada di tengah tengah 4 bunshin Naruto. Kiba dan Akamaru saling bertatapan. Mereka ingin berputar lagi. Tetapi saat mereka ingin mengangkat kaki terasa sesuatu yang menahan kaki mereka.

"Hehe.." Kiba dan Kiba Akamaru menoleh ke depan. Tampak Naruto yang sudah dikelilingi chakra merah yang terpancar dari tubuhnya tersenyum licik. Kiba yang tersadar sesuatu langsung melihat ke bawah.

Kakinya dan kaki Kiba Akamaru terikat oleh teknik teknik shuriken Naruto ! 4 bunshin Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Bahaya.." gumam Kakashi." Itu adalah teknik ciptaan Yondaime Hokage.."

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Kiba Akamaru langsung menggeram bak anjing ketakutan.

"**Kurama.."** kata Naruto pelan..

"NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAAAAN !" teriak Hinata. Dia benar benar merasa Naruto yang ini adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi Naruto.

"**..RASENGAAAAN !"**

DRAP ! Kiba menutup matanya.

GREP ! seseorang menahan lengan Naruto dan melemparkannya ke atas. Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke atas, serangannya langsung menghantam langit langit arena.

DUAAARRRHHH !

Semuanya terperangah. Naruto berdiri dengan pijakan sempurna. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Kakashi yang dalam siaga di depan Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto tersenyum.

"Siapa pemenangnya.." kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Hayate. Hayate yang tersadar dari ketidak konsentrasiannya mengangkat tangan.

"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto.." kata Hayate. Naruto dan Yami menyeringai dalam waktu bersamaan. Perlahan lahan The Dark Side keluar dari hati Naruto. Chakra merah Kyuubi langsung menghilang dari tubuh Naruto dan Uzumaki tersebut langsung pingsan.

"Gaki.." kata suara Kurama.

"..Kau benar benar telah dikuasai kegelapan.."

BRUK !

"Masa bodoh Kurama..aku merasa kuat..aku merasa hebat !"

"Gaki.."

"Akan kuhancurkan orang yang tidak menghargai pahlawan..mereka mengatakan aku sampah.."

".."

"..Padahal mereka dan dunia ini adalah.."

Mata safir itu tertutup. Terdengar suara Kakashi yang tersayup sayup memanggil namanya..

"Naruto ! Naruto !"

"..Mereka dan dunia ini.."

"SAMPAH !"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum puas. Naruto adalah partner hebatnya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Mata emerald tersebut ketakutan..

Di pojok arena, Orochimaru dengan wajah licik menghilang dalam kobaran api..

"Aku tunggu kalian berdua.." katanya sebelum menghilang.

Di ruang monitor, Sandaime benar benar tidak merokok lagi. Sebuah ketakutan melanda sang professor. Baru kali ini..baru kali ini dia ketakutan setelah kejadian Orochimaru.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada anak anak itu..karakter mereka sangat jauh dari yang kukenal..' mata Sandaime menatap Naruto yang kini dibawa tim medis.

'Terutama kau, Naruto..'

.

.

.

Shizukesa membuka matanya. Mata coklat keemasan itu terbuka menatap langit.

'Apa tadi itu..dua kegelapan yang sangat pekat..' Shizu menoleh ke arah timur '..Dan kenapa arahnya berasal dari Konoha ?!'

Shizukesa melompat dari batu yang dia pakai untuk bersemedi. Dia segera berjalan ke arah Jiraiya yang lagi berpikir untuk menulis novelnya.

"Ada apa, Shizu ?" tanya Jiraiya. Shizukesa berdiri dengan menatap Jiraiya serius.

'Ada apa dengan anak ini ?' batin Jiraiya "Kenapa tatapanmu itu ?"

"Kita balik ke Konoha sensei !" kata Shizu tegas. Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Shizukesa menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari arah Konoha..sensei, aku mohon.."

Jiraiya tertegun. Konoha dalam bahaya kah ?! Orochimaru mulai bergerak kah ?! dengan cepat Sannin berambut putih tersebut menutup buku ide erotisnya dan memasukkannya ke tas perlengkapan.

"Aku merasa harus mempercayaimu.." kata Jiraiya. "Ayo kita ke Konoha !"

"Berapa hari ?" tanya Shizukesa.

Jiraiya menatap sekelilingnya "Paling cepat, seminggu.."

"Kuso.." gumam Shizukesa.

"Aku merasakan kegelapan dua hati itu semakin besar ! aku merasakannnya..aku benar benar merasakannya..kuso ! kuso !" ketidak ketenangan Shizukesa mulai tumbuh kembali di karakternya.

Jiraiya teringat sesuatu..sesuatu tentang ramalan takdir..

Sang coklat emas akan melawan kuning dan biru kehitaman..takdir membunuh yang saling melawan..takdir yang akan dilihatnya di masa depan..takdir dari pertarungan paling melegenda..

Takdir dari dunia Shinobi..

TBC

Author Note :

Baiklah minna..ada alasan khusus kenapa saya menampilkan karakter OC di chap ini. Saya sudah mempersiapkannya untuk cerita ke depan fic ini. Lalu untuk perkembangan karakter Naruto..yah, tampaknya sudah mulai berubah. Saya sendiri pun terperangah, karakter Naruto sepertinya out of control dan saya sebisa mungkin mencoba menyeimbangkan antara dark side dan sifat normalnya.

Baiklah..saya akan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaa dari para readers sekalian.

Q : hai senpaimaaf ch kemaren ga update hp ku disita ortu hehe..haah untung aja narusasu ga pisah kan klop tuh mereka dua jadi nanti disini naruto perlahan lahan kuatnya kan?ehh?tapi kalau gitu naru ga bakal punya sage mode y?atau dia punyanya sage naga?kan dia diajarin sage*apalah itu aku lupa namanya* sama jiraiya setelah ujian chuunin ya kalau ga salah?sasu juga y?hmm...tapi kayaknya disini narutonya belum terlalu menonjol dan lebih menonjolkan sasuke ya senpai?..ahh pertanyaan Gaje humm yauda deh  
Jaa senpaia!Ganbatte

A : Hmm..maksudnya Kuchiyose katak itu ya. Masih belum mungkin. Karena dalam akhir cerita Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk sampai Konoha. Untuk Naruto, yah seperti kata Mizuki-san harus pelan pelan terlebih dahulu.

Q : Apa nda sebaiknya mereka memiliki guru masing2,soalnya kalau hanya orochimaru "gimana melatih jurus mereka yg berlainan"  
gimana naruto melatih hirashin,rasegan bila orochic tdk punya kemampuan mengenai jurus itu.  
Bila mereka punya jurus yg sama kan gak buat perbedan mis;naruto kuat di gingkang,sasuke kuat jadi satu...  
Terakhir seperti yg lain ..naruto jgn kalah dari sasuke..buatlah lebih kuat..dikit aja..hehehe

A : Untuk Naruto, dia mempunyai gurunya sendiri..tahu kan siapa ? dan saya akan berusaha membedakan jutsu merekanamun dengan tahap yang setara. Dan untuk Narutonya sip lah..

Q : bagus, ff anti mainstream. Oh ya, apa naru-sasu punya kuchiyose? dan bagaimana reaksi sakura sama hinata kalo tau naru-sasu pergi dari konoha? apa nanti ada scene pengejaran narusasu?

A : Saat ini masih belum. Lalu untuk Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua sudah mulai merasakannya..dan scene pengejarannya sudah saya siapkan..arigatou..

Q : apa nanti Naruto masuk akatsuki kaya sasuke di Naruto shippuden ikutan Sasuke ?

fictnya bagus kok(y)

A : Yap..itu ada di bagian ketiga, The Best Team : Akatsuki Style. thanks..

Q : Hyellow senpai, ane riview 2 in 1 yaa...

chap 27, Yellow gk nyangka senpai myuruh Orochi-chan unt memberikan bumbu" kebencian yg da ddlam NaruSasu. Dan hasilny Yamipun sukses masuk dg tenang kdalam kegelapan Naruto. Apa tu artinya peran Yami bakal muncul bwt chap sljutnya (walopunn sparuh sih)? Tingkatkan lagi senpai kebencian hati NaruSasu..  
Chap 28, awalnya Yellow kira Shizukesa bkal bperan antagonis tp stelah baca chap ni kok sprtinya ada bau" protagonis..?! Waduh senpai sukanya kok dbikin ngambang. Wah beneran tuh si NaruSasu ngikut si Oro-chan. Klo bs mereka hy mncuri ilmu ato menyerap ilmu yg dberikan Oro-chan hbis itu dia dbuang ma NaruSasu.  
Huahahaa... *plak#ngasal lu Yellow...

Soal lamanya perkembangan kekuatan Naruto. Klo dlihat dari awal, Yellow bs myimpulkan klo senpai suka dgn alur yg lambat. Jadi Yellow hy bs bilang" aku padamu, senpai". Saat ini brsabar aja, sapa tahu dan smoga da kjutan menarik dr senpai... ;D

Tp jujur ntah knp Yellow sdikit trtarik dgn Shizukesa, dri jurus hingga hub klan Midou dg klan Uchiha-klan Senju. Apa nti da keterangan lbih lnjut soal jurus dasar klan Midou yg menyerap kegelapan? Juga hub 3 klan tsb, senpai? Apa itu jg sngat bkaitan dg NaruSasu?  
Klo nanti beneran NaruSasu jd missing-nin, team pnyelamatnya Sakura,Hinata n Shizukesa. Hahahaa... xDD

Inilah hasil riview dari Yellow yg mgkn kurang panjang &sbnrnya sngat ingin dppanjang tp tkutnya akan berakhir dg riview yg tdk brmutu..  
Smga prtanyaan ane bs djawab seksama oleh sang Author. *plak#mulai deh ababil :v  
Next n Keep writing senpai...

A : Review yang terpanjang, Yellow-san :D. Are are..baiklah, soal Midoru klan akan saya jelaskan di chap chap depan. Mengikuti alur cerita..hubungan ketiganya sudah saya jelaskan di chap chap lalu..Midoru adalah anakkeduadari Rikudou Sannin yang menjadi penengah antara Senju dan Uchiha. Saya mengambiltrivial namanya dari 'Midoru' yang artinya 'tengah', atau sebagai penengah. Dan untukscene penyelamatnya..sip, tunggusaja. Thank Yellow-san..

Q : Hmm .. errr .. akhir arc ini ichibi ngamuk kan ? klo naruto sasuke doang yg ngelawan kan mustahil .. tpi klo tu oc yg nglawan juga kurang pas .. masa nnti narusasu sakit hati gk bsa ngalahin musuh nye -a trus tiba" keluar konoha gitu

A : Hampir seperti itu..tetapi bukan kawan. Alasan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk keluar daridesa masih belum dalam tahap puncaknya. Terutama Naruto yang harus saya buat dengan alasan yang kuat. Kalau Sasuke kita sudah tahu apa alasannya..tunggu saja, and thanks..

Q : lanjut thor jangan dengerin komentar negatif kalau gak nyambung mah

lanjutin aja yang menurut author bener

ya apa naruto dan sasuke akan dibuat menjadi tubuh orochi kalau sasuke udh tau gimana ngehindarinnya tapi kalau naruto kek gimana?

A : Saya sudah membayangkannya..hm, pokoknya, tunggu saja bro..

Q : nak tanya nih,boleh bakalan jadi missing nin je makasih.

A : Maaf kawan..pertanyaannya kurang jelas. Kalau pertanyaanya soal apakah Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjadi missing-nin..jawabannya positif iya..

Q : Senpai kapan naruto ketemu Sama jiraya Dan nanti ada pencarian hokage kelima tidak kalo ada siapa yang mencarinya?

A : Masih agak jauh untuk bertemu Jiraiya..dan untuk pencariannya, tampaknya masih melibatkan Naruto.

Q : Apa saat NaruSasu keluar dri Konoha Pairing nya akn dhlngkan ne,,,?  
LANJUT NE!

A : Tampaknya masih..karena ada usaha dari yang berpairing (ehem..tahu kan) untuk kembali mendapatkan rasa cinta mereka (Hinata dan Sakura)..

Q : Doni-san boleh kasih sedikit masukan?

oke ini dia...

1. Soal Yin dan Yang. Menurut saya naruto juga bisa menguasai apa itu yin dan yang secara sempurna... Yahhh hanya sisi gelap narutolah yang cukup kuat untuk mendapat wujud sendiri (memiliki kepribadian sendiri)

jdi andai kata naru dan yami bersatu seutuhnya maka secara otomatis naru (sisi cahaya) dan yami (sisi gelap) akan bersatu..

Saya rasa tektik oc yg akan jd rival narutopun memiliki konsep yang hampir sama (mungkin)

satu maslag lagi... Sara rasa jika doni-san membuat yami dan naru bersatu tanpa adanya perubahan yg berarti... Bisa saya simpulkan bahwa naru mempunyai kepribadian ganda #plakkk satu maslag lagi... Sara rasa jika doni-san membuat yami dan naru bersatu tanpa adanya perubahan yg berarti... Bisa saya simpulkan bahwa naru mempunyai kepribadian ganda #plakkk sok tau

ok kembali serius! Saya tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Yin dan Uang bersatu... Namun saya menunggu kelanjutan fic ini segera..

2. Saya bisa rasakan perbedaan yang menonjol antara sasuke dan naruto di sini dalam soal kekuatan dan perkembangan kepribadian... Walaupun sudah lewat beberapa chapter perbedaan kekuatan yg terlalu jauh membuat beberapa pembaca merasa aneh..

Jujur saya memang suka perkembangan yang doni-san berikan. Namun, ada lebih baiknya jika naruto di beri satu atau dua jutsu angin (selain rasengan dan kagebunshin)

saya tau fic ini lebih mengandalkan kerjasama, namun naruto hanya serasa jadi beban buat sasuke jika dia blm bisa berkembang dan hanya memanfaatkan surikennya saja. Inggat manusia tidak bodoh, setiap lawan pasti pada akhirnya akan bisa mengantisipasi teknik suriken naruto. Dan yg paling parah mereka pasti akan bisa mengatasi kerjasama naruto dan sasuke, karna naruto yg tak kunjung berkembang memjadikan dia sasaran empuk.

3. Jika di ikuti perkembangan dari canon sepertinya naruto dan sasuke dalam pds4 sudah mencapai apa yg namanya itu clas stro

A : Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas sarannya. Oke, langsung saja..

1 Hm, sola Yin danYang untuk OC nya adalah teknik yang menggunakan perasaanhati manusia, atau niat..atau sesuatu yang diinginkan. Sesuatu yang kita tahu, jahat dan baik..niat buruk dan niat baik. Dua hal tersebut diaplikasikan menjadi elemen oleh OC dan menjadikannya jutsu. Sedangkan untuk Naruto adalah karakter danperkembangan hatinya, meskipun Yami dapat membuat Narutokuat. Dan yang terpenting adalah perubahan sifat Naruto, akrenaYami muncul dari kebencian Naruto sendiri..

2 Untuk bagian pertama memang Naruto masih setingkat kekuatan Genin danteknik shuriken tali andalannya, namun pelan pelan saya akan coba terus memasukkan jutsu jutsu terbarunya..perlahannamun pasti.

3 Yap begitulah..saya juga membenarkannya..

Terima kasih atas saran hebatnya. Top, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya..

Q : saya mau tanya apa aja elemen Naruto dan Apakah Setelah berguru ke orochimaru Naruto Bisa Hiraisin dan juga apakah NaruSasu akan membunuh Orochi?  
lanjut terus dan Updatenya jangan lama-Lama

A : Elemen Naruto adalah angin (futon). Dan Hiraishinnya masih lama serta untuk kill Orochi..ho o..masih rahasia kawan,thanks..

Q : untuk pair naruhina nya sepertinya akan sulit buat Naruto yng jadi missing-nin, kalo menurut saya bagusnya untuk sementara NaruxOc , NaruxShion , NaruxSara sebelum dia ketemu Hinata, pas sekian lama dia ga ketemu dan akhirnya ketemu hinata yang kawaii pas dewasa dengan 2 opp*plak yang-err you know :v dan dia pun falling in love langsung mungkin dengan sedikit kata" bagus hinata buat dia sedikit sadar

hahaha gomen kalo terlalu panjang  
dan ganbatte dan updatenya kayak gini cepat hehehe

A : Yap..saran anda akan saya pikirkan, dan soal ehem..saya suka :D..hehe, sip..arigatou.

Q : Apakah naruto nanti bisa mode biju?

Nanti yg berjanji sama sakura akan membawa sasuke dan naruto pulang si oc ya?

A : Hm..saya sedang membayangkan hal tersebut, dan saya jawab 'mungkin bisa'. Dan untuk scene pengejarannya ditunggu saja..thanks.

Q : fanficny bagus kok,  
klo blh usul, smisal ada pairny naruto jgn dbuat sama hinata, fanfic dgn tema naruhina udh trlalu meanstream, cuma usul aja lo  
saya tunggu next chapterny

A : Hm..akan saya pikirkan usulmu kawan..thanks.

Q : Semangat sakura membuatnya cukup juga suka dxd! Sama,soalnya ada fict ini udah selesai mau buat naruto-dxd xover? Coba-coba.

A : Sangat suka karena..hahh..pasti tahu. Akan saya coba, tetapi fic ini masih berjangka panjang..thanks..

Q : Kapan jiraya melatih sasunaru ..?

Saran:bagaimana klw naruto bisa sage ular ajah(keren tuh kan biasanya hanya katak) trus kuchiosenya ular juga tapi nama ularnya beda sama punya sasuke sama orochi

fufuufuufufuu buat mereka jadi kuat dngn kegelapan

next

A : Saran yang tepat. Akan saya pikirkan. Terimakasih..

Q : Oh y,..  
Kalo boleh bisa tuliskan lagi ramalan dari tetua katak dibalasan review, atau  
Bisa ingatkan saya di chapter berapa isi ramalan dari tetua katak!

A : Di chap 13..buka saja.

Q : Hy senpai boleh nanya gak?  
Situs hentai yg senpai tau apa aja? , kan aku dengar2 senpai kayaknya hentai deh ...  
#sorrygaknyambungamaceritanya

A : Ehem *tampang datar* PM saja ya..kalau Icha..aduh..mungkin dia sudah tahu. Rahasia..ingat kata tadi..

Q : kak doni san ni kira ch berapa masuk naruto shipuden..?  
Yos lanlot

A : Mudah mudahan gaksampai 100 deh.. ^_^ yah nggaklah ding..thanks.

Q : Saya akui ceritanya bagus, peletakan humornya pun pas. Mantap deh..  
Jadi saya mau nanya ni, mana yg lebih kuat narusasu atau shizukesa?  
#next!

A : Terimakasih..untuk saat ini,emm..saya memilih Shizukesa. Karena dia adalah klan Midoru dan langsung dilatih Jiraiya.

Q : Kpan sasuke sama naruto pergi dari desa dan klo bisa skip aja lah karna telalu lama

A : Santai kawan..saya sudah berusaha menyingkat alur namun dengan cerita yang tetap mengalir tenang..ditunggu saja.

Q : keren senpai !

btw mau nanya niih apdetnya hari apa aja sih  
trus naruto gk mungkinkan pake sage mode ?  
Kalo naruto pake hiraisiin pasti keren deh senpai

maaf ya saya mintanya yang nggak"

A : Haha..gak apa apa. Hiraishin pasti sudah menjadi daftar tunggu justu Naruto.

Q : jika memang pada akhirnya,Duo NaruSasu Menuju Orochimaru,Siapa yg akan mnjadi Tim penjemput ? bukankah d Canon naruto,shika,neji Dan chouji adalah Tim penjemput sasuke,.?jika tak ada penjemput dr konoha,seolah2 konoha acuh trhadap mereka,padahal ada segelintir orang yg sayang pada mereka terutama hokage 3 ? jika memang konoha benar2 mengacuhkan mereka,maka,tidak akan ada konflik internal diantara kepribadian mereka,antara memilih menghacurkan konoha atau tidak,yg selama ini menjadi beban pikiran mereka,iyakan author San ?  
karya anda sungguh berkualitas,chapter selanjutnya layak dinanti,ganbatte !

A : Terima kasih kawan..pengejaran NaruSasu sudah saya siapkan, apalagi membaca review anda membuat imajinasi saya membara. Pokoknya ditunggu saja dan terima kasih banyak..

Q : hmmmm kalau naruto sudah berteman dengan kyuubi, kenapa naruto ga berubah ke mode biju yg sama kayak di canon.

Lanjut

A : Karena The Dark Sidenya masih ada teman..thanks.

Q : Lanjut! author-san & kapan narusasu keluar desa?

A : Masih memerlukan waktu. Ditunggu saja..

Q : klo bleh usul thor klo udah sihippuden gant judul atau tambah part 0.

dan akan saya pegang janji author untuk buat naruto jadi kuat

dan sekarang ceritanya udah enak d cerna

A : Terima kasih. Hm, fic ini memang terbagi menjadi empat bagian. Kalau mau jelasnya, lihat Author Note saya di chap pertama.

Q : Akhirnya ada NaruHina juga, meski kurang terasa gimana gitu XD  
dan ntah knp banyak yg gk suka Naruto perkembangannya terkesan lambat, padahal fanfic seperti ini lebih seru ketimbang yg instan

ah.. setuju sama yg dibawah, minta FBnya dong XD

A : Terima kasih. FB samaran saya adalah Noval Nuralif. Silahkan di Add :D

Q : Wahh...chap ini ada hints NaruHinanya xD  
kalo diliat2 di chap ini kata-kata shizukesanya malah terkesan dia yang berada di sisi good personnya ya? Hm..saya cuma nebak aja sih, lagian di cannonnya juga ada orang baek tapi ngelakuin hal yang salah buat tujuan baeknya (macam Danzou n Nagato)  
n buat power mereka berdua slow n santai aja dulu doni-san. Lebih bagus kalau memasukkan "hal-hal" yang mengejutkan daripada mensetting naruto n sasukenya sudah ketahuan kuat dari awal. Last saya mau tanya...icha bilang fic ini kan udah diketik sampai chap 40an, apa shuriken tekniknya tetap dipake sampai dia besar? Saya harap sih masih, soalnya menurut saya itu lebih unik dan menarik daripada jutsu2 super xD dan juga bisa jadi mematikan kalo digabungin ama sasuke dan itu keren!

Yap tetap semangat biarpun yang review cuma dikit ya. Ditunggu updatenya :D

A : Terimakasih..yap, untuk Shizukesa yang jelas dia adalah 'musuh' dariNaruto-Sasuke. Danuntukteknik shuriken Naruto memang akan tetap dipakai sang Uzumaki hingga dewasa. Arigatou..

Q : Doni-san, apa nanti Naruto bisa ngendaliin kegelapannya ?'  
Ganbate, Doni-san! Kobarkan Semangat Masa Mudamu ! Un.

A : Hm..itu masih jauh. Saya belum bisa menjawabnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. :)

Q : nie author senpai mau ngsih saran niech, di trima ga di trima yg pnting dah nyaranin. . !/ #

TBT memang mengutamakan krja sama team , tpi buat lah carackter naruto lbih kuat , sasuke aja bsa menggunakan bbrapa jutsu ,sedan kan naru cma bsa gnain rasengan,kagebunsin,ma tekhnik suriken aja ,ea buat lah karakter bsa nglindung sndiri tanpa bntuan sasuke ,kan tdak mngkin stiap waktu mreka slalu brsama. . .

OK cukup cuap2 ,gomen klau mlah bkin senpai bngung. . .#/arigatou/#

A : Yap..saran yang bagus. UntukNarutomemang saya membuatnya untuk berkembang terkesanlambat. Tetapi saya tidak mau membuat Naruto menguasai dengan secara tiba tiba sebuah jutsu kecuali saya menyekipnya dansaya agakkurang suka terlalubanyak penyekipan dalam cerita. Terima kasih atas sarannya..

Q : Ngarep sakura juga darkhinata juga.. :3

menurut analisa saya ini fic bakal 60chap xD

thor bisikin nama fbnya dong ..  
Hehehe

Lnjt dah..

A : Hehe..mungkin or..ah, jangan pikirkan. Nama FB samarann saya Noval Nuralif. Add bro..

Q : Wahahahahaaa... akhirnya NARUHINA muncul juga.. walau dikit.. -_- ,,, Oh ya nanti jiraya nglatih NARUTO ngga? terus apa ada scene interaksi antara NARUSASU dengan SHIZUKEZA? ... Gak sabar lanjutannya! NEXT!

A : Yap..sepertinya Jiraitya akan sedikit melatih Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan untuk interaksi antara Shizu danNaruSasu..yap, ada nanti untuk the first their meet..arigatou.

Terima aksih atas semua saran, pertanyaan,kritik dan ah..saya senang..senang berdiskusi dengan anda semua serta review anda membuat sedikit perubahan di sanasini di cerita saya karena masukan masukan hebat anda semua..thanks all..

Akhir kata..

Review and thank you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Jutsu update :

Tsurugiha Ken :

**Kenjutsu : Surudoi Shapu. **Teknik tebasan mendatar dengan membelok 30 derajat.

**Nito Ga Aite**. Pemunculan pedang kembar dengan prinsip pelepasan dari kembar siam. Inti dari pedang sebenarnya dua, hanay saja pedang tersebut bisa menyatu seperti hanya terlihat satu pedang saja.

Inuzuka Kiba :

**Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu**. Perubahan Akamaru menjadi Kiba dengan kemampuan yang hampir sama.

**Tsuga**. Solo putaran bor Kiba.

**Gatsuga**. Duet putaran bor Kiba dan Akamaruyang telah menjadi seperti Kiba.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Kau terlalu sadis tadi, Dobe.."/ "Hinata kah ?"/ "..Gadis manis yang kutolong saat di bukit Hyouko !"/ "Takdirmu masih panjang !"/ "Masih ingatkah kau tentang ancamannya ?"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 30 : Preparation for Invasion and Dai Rasenringu

"Serangan Kegelapan Uzumaki.."


	30. Chapter 30

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Babak tahap kedua dimulai. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Kegelapan di hati dua anak manusia tersebut semakin memuncak. Dengan kekuatan dari sang ular, duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut semakin kuat ! dan semakin..JAHAT

Chapter 30 : Preparation for Invasion and Dai Rasenringu

Lagi lagi pertarungan babak kedua menyebabkan para Jounin turun tangan. Neji harus dihentikan oleh Gai dan Kurenai saat ingin melakukan pukulan terakhir kepada Hinata yang sudah melemah..

Neji mendengus kesal dan berjalan berbalik meninggalkan arena. Hinata yang sudah patah semangat akibat melihat perubahan Naruto langsung terbatuk batuk. Kurenai memegang tubuh muridnya tersebut..Kurenai tersenyum..

"Tidak apa apa Hinata..kau hebat tadi..kau hebat tadi.."

Hinata terdiam. Terdiam dalam kesedihan.

Pertarungan antara Sakura dan Ino berakhir seri. Sakura melirik ke arah tempat penonton. Hanya ada Kakashi yang berada di areal timnya. Sasuke tidak ada di situ..

FLASHBACK

"Aku akan menjenguk Naruto.." kata sang Uchiha datar. Sakura menatap punggung pemuda yang disukainya berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat penonton.

Sasuke tiba tiba berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara datarnya..

"Semoga berhasil..dan menanglah !"

Sakura terdiam. Terasa sesuatu yang seperti suntikan penyemangat mengetik hatinya.

Tapi itu tidak cukup..

FLASHBACK END.

'Aku harap kau menontonku..Sasuke-kun..'

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Tatapan safir dan onyx itu sangat berbeda. Benar benar sangat berbeda.

"Kau terlalu sadis tadi, Dobe.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Hahh.." Naruto menghela napasnya "Entahlah..saat memakai chakra merahku aku merasa sangat senang melihat lawan sekarat.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Kau benar benar penjahat.."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Kemudian wajahnya menjadi serius. "Jadi..bagaimana ?"

"Mungkin Orochimaru telah menunggu kita.." kata Sasuke dingin. "Sehabis ujian ini kita bisa pergi menemuinya.."

Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya "Kekuatan ini..kekuatan ini begitu menyenangkan..seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita katakan.."

"Aku bisa.."

"Itu kiasan bodoh !"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan sebuah kiasan !"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke terdiam sejenak..

Dia berjalan menuju ke arah luar ruangan.

"Hei, mau kemana Teme ?!"

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban ambigunya.

'Tidak nyambung..' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Saat membuka pintu ruangan perawatan Naruto, mata onyx Sasuke mengikuti langkah tim medis yang membawa Hinata dengan tandu ke arah kamar perawatan perempuan. Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe.."

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto yang hanya menatap langit langit ruangan.

"Gadis yang kau tolong di bukit Hyouko sepertinya kalah.."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hinata kah ?" tanya Naruto perlahan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia segera melompat dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

"Bertindak sok gentleman.." kata Sasuke.

"Dari pada setengah burung sepertimu.." kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Pelipis Sasuke berdecit kesal.

'Apa katanya..setengah ?!'

"Aku seharusnya memberi dia semangat.." kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..Kau pasti memberi semangat kepada Sakura-chan kan ? walaupun aku tahu bagaimana karaktermu.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Ternyata otak si Dobe itu agak sedikit baikan..' batin sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan lahan berjalan memasuki ruang perawatan untuk perempuan. Saat itu suasana sangat sepi. Hanya ada tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di situ.

Naruto menatap dalam diam. Tampak mata Hinata terbuka dan menatap kosong ke arah langit langit.

"Hinata.."

DEG. Hinata menoleh..

'Naruto-kun..'

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia duduk di samping ranjang sang Souke tersebut. Hinata berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh gadis bermata lavender tersebut dan dengan lembut kembali membaringkannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak.." kata Naruto "Kau harus memulihkan tenagamu.."

Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hinata.."

Hinata yang melirik ke arah lain kini menatap Naruto. Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya..

"Hehehe..gomen ya karena aku tidak bisa mendukugmu tadi-ttebayo !"

Tanpa dia sadari, sang Hyuuga tersenyum lembut. Ini..inilah yang ingin dia lihat dari wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Senyum tulusnya dan cengiran hangatnya.

Tapi tadi..

Hinata kembali resah mengingatnya. Tiba tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa kau kalah.." kata Naruto dengan wajah penyemangat "Tapi kau kan tetap Hinata !"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar..

"..Gadis manis yang kutolong saat di bukit Hyouko !"

BLUSH..Hinata benar benar merasa ingin melompat dari ranjang tersebut dan berlari memeluk Kurenai-sensei. Sesuatu yang terasa mengenggam hangat perasaanya menjalar di setiap emosinya, menjalar di setiap sarap impulsnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Shino yang baru masuk untuk menjenguk Hinata.

"Oy.." kata Naruto "Maaf atas-"

GREP. Kiba langsung mengenggam kerah baju Naruto. Dia menggeram marah "Grrr..maaf katamu ? kau gila ya ? kau ingin membunuhku dengan jutsu yang menghancurkan langit langit areal pertarungan ?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya "Saat itu aku..aku lepas kendali.."

Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Dan apa apaan senyumanmu itu..kata katamu juga menakutkan.." Kiba menghela napasnya "Ya sudahlah..berkelahi denganmu di sini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.."

Naruto menghela napasnya "Gomen Kiba.."

Kiba tersenyum "Heh..ya ya..kau kumaafkan. Tetapi jutsu dan strategimu benar benar memukau, aku harap bisa bertarung denganmu suatu hari nanti.." kata Kiba sambil menyengir. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hahaha..tentu saja, aku juga menunggu hari itu.." kata sang Uzumaki yang masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya '..Hari di mana aku menghancurkan Konoha, Kiba..' batinnya. Suatu hal jahat yang hanya dikatakan di hatinya..

"Aku memang kalian lupakan.." kata Shino dengan nada kesal.

GUBRAK ! Naruto dan Kiba langsung jatuh dalam keadaan sangat amat sweatdrop.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua temannya tersebut.

~TBT~

Di desa Sunagakure.

Para shinobi shinobi Suna terduduk dalam diam sambil menatap salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berbicara tentang rencana penghancuran Konoha secara garis besar. Baki, nama Jounin yang memimpin pertemuan tersebut menoleh ke arah seorang ninja berkacamata yang sering membetulkan kacamatanya. Ninja itu tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Seperti yang sudah disampaikan Baki-san, setelah genjutsu skala besar yang dilakukan tim ahli Genjutsu maka serangan dari arah arena pertarungan ujian Chunnin akan dilakukan. Di lain pihak, ninja Oto akan segera membantu dari sisi timur Konoha.." Yakushi Kabuto, nama ninja berkacamata tersebut kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Dan dari barat akan dilakukan summoning raksasa ular berkepala tiga yang akan menghabisi Konoha.."

Para ninja Sunagakure menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Kabuto maju selangkah.

"Yang lebih penting dari rencana invasi ini adalah senjata rahasia kalian..senjata yang telah dididik menjadi seorang ninja pembunuh.." Kabuto kembali membetulkan kacamatanya.

"..Sabaku no Gaara..sang Jinchuriki Ichibi.."

.

.

.

"Pertandingan terakhir.."

View kembali ke arena..dan Hayate memanggil dua nama terakhir yang akan segera bertarung. Mata Hayate melirik ke arah Genin yang memiliki tatapan dingin di wajahnya.

"Sabaku no Gaara melawan.." Hayate melirik seorang Genin berambut bob yang memakai baju ketat dengan senyuman charmingnya.

"Rock Lee..kedua peserta silahkan masuk ke arena pertarungan.."

Gaara berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju ke arah arena. Saat di tangga dia berpapasan dengan Naruto-Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin menonton pertandingan terakhir.

Mata jade itu melirik keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Keadaan itu..keadaan itu..Gaara memegang kepalanya.

Luka ini..luka hati ini..

Yang hanya bisa menutupinya hanyalah cinta.

Luka hati lebih sakit dari pada luka fisik.

Orang orang berharga itu lah yang akan mengobatimu..

"Tidak..tidak.."

Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Naruto hanya bersiul siul santai.

"KEPARAAAAT !" Gaara langsung menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pasir pasir kematiannya.

DUARRHHH !

Terjadi sedikit ledakan. Asap asap dan pasir yang berterbangan menjadi kelengkapan di situ..mata Gaara terbuka lebar.

Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai, chakra merah dan ungu mengelilingi mereka, Naruto sendiri membuat tanda jempol ke bawah ke arah Gaara. Terasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan menerpa Gaara.

"ARGGGHHH !" Gaara langsung menghantamkan pasirnya ke tubuh Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Yami.." katanya datar.

SYAAAT ! Naruto berdiri di hadapan Gaara "..Telah menjadi diriku !" kata Naruto dengan mata safirnya yang menyala terang. Gaara mendengus kesal.

Pasir Gaara telah mencekek leher Naruto dari bawah. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kena, sialan.."

"Kau yang kena !"

Mata jade itu membulat sempurna, tampak Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil mendekatkan kunainya ke arah belakang leher Gaara. Sasuke menghela napasnya

"Situasinya sama saat pertama kali kau menyerang kami.." Sasuke dengan pelan menyentuh belakang leher Genin Suna itu dengan kunainya "..Kesempatanmu kecil.."

"ADA APA INI ?!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke atas. Tampak Guy yang berdiri di tangga paling atas menganga melihat kejadian tadi. Dia segera turun dan memisahkan mereka bertiga.

"Sudahlah anak anak muda yang terlalu bersemangat.." Guy menatap ketiganya secara bergantian "..Kalian bisa bertarung pada babak final. Dan kau.." Guy menatap Gaara tajam.

"Lawanmu adalah muridku !"

Gaara langsung berjalan dengan tenang menuju areal pertarungan. Matanya melirik kembali ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Teman..

Gaara mendengus kesal.

'Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri ! aku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri ! aku Gaara..'

Gaara sudah tiba di arena pertarungan. Tampak Lee yang sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya.

Sementara Guy menatap ke atas. Ke arah dua murid rivalnya tersebut (Kakashi), Guy memasang mimik ekspresi kebingungan. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menerpa pikirannya.

'Jujur saja..' batin Guy keheranan '..Mereka berdua seperti bukan Naruto ataupun Sasuke..ada aura aneh di hati mereka..benar benar aneh..'

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mata mereka tidak terlihat akibat dari rambut rambut mereka..kegelapan semakin meliputi mereka.

Dan di sebuah perjalanan yang menuju Konoha..

Jiraiya dan Shizukesa berhenti sejenak di daerah 'Gettu'. Daerah yang dikatakan para pedagang rawan bandit. Sebuah kenyataan, ternyata para bandit sudah menunggu orang orang yang lewat di situ dan merampas hartanya. Belasan bandit dengan senyuman jahatnya maju ke arah Jiraiya dan Shizukesa. Salah seorang yang berbadan kekar dan memiliki luka gores panjang di lengan kirinya maju sambil menguap.

"Hoaaaamhh..maaf maaf.." katanya pelan "..Aku memang jarang untuk tidur terlalu cepat, jadi aku malas melakukan hal yang merepotkan.." mata hitamnya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Serahkan harta kalian maka kalian akan bernapas dengan gratis di bumi ini.."

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Shizukesa. Shizukesa menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang malas, sensei.." kata Shizu. Jiraiya tertawa pelan. Hal itu membuat para bandit kesal.

"HEI ! APA YANG KAU TAWAKAN PAK TUA ! CEPAT BERIKAN UANGMU !"

"KEPARAT KALIAN ! CEPAT ATAU KAMI REBUT SECARA PAKSA !"

Beberapa bandit yang lain berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan siap untuk menyerang dua target mereka. Dengan sigap ketua mereka yang agak lebih cerdik dari pada anak buahnya menahan mereka untuk menyerang target.

"Ada apa bos ?" tanya salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Mereka.." mata sang bos yang hitam kembali tajam "..Bukan orang sembarangan !"

Sementara Shizukesa kembali menatap para bandit. Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya secara angkuh.

"Sekarang aku yang memberi pilihan.." Shizukesa tersenyum. Hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin cantik untuk dilihat "..Kalian membiarkan kami pergi atau nyawa nyawa kalan melayang ke langit ?"

"Apa apaan cewek ini.." kata salah seorang bandit. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berlari menyerang Shizukesa sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas..

"JANGAN BERLAGAK KAU CEWEK LEMAAAAH !"

Dengan sigap Shizukesa menggeser badannya ke samping kiri dan memegang lengan penyerangnya tadi. Dia segera memelintir tangan orang tersebut sehingga pedangnya terjatuh di tanah. Shizukesa mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang penjahat.

"Aku adalah laki laki.." bisik Shizu pelan. Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

DUAKH ! bandit itu langsung tergeletak pingsan ketika Shizu dengan kuat menghantam leher belakangnya. Para bandit yang lain perlahan lahan mundur. Bos nya bahkan sudah sedikit gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak, seorang bocah yang berwajah sangat cantik dan sepertinya lemah dengan tenang menghindari serangan cepat khas para bandit dan dengan sekali pukulan menghabisi lawannya.

"Bos..bagaimana ?" bisik salah seorang anak buahnya.

"CELAKA ! APA ITU !" teriak bandit yang berada paling depan. Semuanya menganga melihat sebuah putaran chakra yang berputar putar di tangan bocah cantik tersebut.

Shizukesa tersenyum dengan sangat tipis. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat puas.

'Hasil latihanku dengan Jiraiya-sensei..' Shizukesa langsung berlari ke arah para bandit.

"TIDAAAAAAK !" teriak mereka ketakutan.

'**Rasengan** !'

DUAAAARRRRHHH !

Asap asap dan debu berterbangan di situ. Tampak beberapa bandit berlari tunggang langgang ke arah utara. Shizukesa kembali membuat putaran chakra di tangannya.

DUAKH ! dengan cepat dia melakukan tendangan putar ke belakang saat salah seorang bandit berusaha membunuhnya dari belakang. Shizukesa menoleh ke arah utara.

Para bandit sudah berhasil melarikan diri. Shizukesa menghela napasnya. Rasengan yang sudah berbentuk aneh dari Rasengan normal akhirnya dia hilangkan.

"Kau kecewa gagal memberantas mereka.."

Shizukesa tersenyum tipis "Yah..begitulah sensei, tetapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengeluarkan **Sankaku Rasengan**.."

"Kau berbakat.." kata Jiraiya sambil menatap para bandit yang terkapar di tanah serta asap asap tipis yang mulai menghilang. "Kau berbakat dan dapat memvariasikan Rasenganmu sendiri.."

"Tapi Shizu.." Jiraiya melirik ke arah anak muridnya tersebut.

"Takdirmu masih panjang !"

Mata coklat keemasan Shizukesa membulat sempurna, mata lentik yang terkejut.

Naruto..Sasuke.. dan Shizukesa yang menuju Konoha..

Pertemuan semakin mendekat !

~TBT~

Semuanya terdiam..

Mata para penonton tertuju dengan penuh keterkejutan melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Guy merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melindungi Rock Lee dari serangan mematikan Gaara. Mata Gaara melebar melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tiba tiba sesuatu yang seperti palu menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat amat keras.

"Arrrghh !" Gaara memegang kepalanya..bayangan itu. Perasaan itu. Perlindungan..

Hati..

Hati yang terluka..

"ARRGGHHHH !" Gaara langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Hayate meliriknya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Sementara Temari dan Kankurou langsung melompat ke arena dan membantu Genin berambut merah itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya Temari khawatir. Mata Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Guy yang tetap berdiri tegak melindungi muridnya. Mata jade itu kemudian menunduk ke bawah.

Kankurou dan Temari melepaskan Gaara secara perlahan. Gaara pun berjalan meninggalkan areal pertarungan dengan sangat dingin. Hayate yang tersadar akhirnya langsung mengumumkan hasil pertandingan terakhir tadi.

"Pemenangnya Sabaku no Gaara !"

Naruto dan Sasuke menghela napas secara bersamaan. Sementara Kakashi langsung berbalik meninggalkan areal penonton. Tim medis pun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Lee di atas tandu dan mengantarkannya ke ruang perawatan.

Naruto menatap tubuh Lee yang dalam keadaan parah. Mata safirnya kini menatap Gaara yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dia sungguh hebat.." kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masih ingatkah kau tentang ancamannya ?"

"Waktu dia pertama kali menyerang kita ?" tanya balik Sasuke. Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda.." kata Sasuke pelan "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh Itachi !"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, dia kemudian menyengir sambil menepuk nepuki bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu, Teme.." kata Naruto dengan nada riang.

Sementara Sakura yang mendengar percakapan keduanya menelan ludah. Kekhawatirannya kian memuncak. Entah kenapa, Naruto dan Sasuke benar benar berubah setelah kejadian penyerangan Orochimaru di Hutan Kematian. Ada sisi kegelapan yang bangkit-lebih tepatnya-benar benar bangkit di hati mereka. Sebuah bom kejahatan yang menderukan efek anginnya ke perasaan mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mudah mudahan kejadian kejadian aneh di antara dua teman setimnya tersebut hanya kekuatan hebat dari kebaikan hati mereka, bukan dari unsur kejahatan serta kebencian.

Sementara di ruang perawatan.

Guy menghela napasnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Dia sudah berusaha Kakashi..dia sudah sangat berusaha. Bahkan membuka gerbang ketiga yang merupakan resiko paling berbahaya untuk tubuhnya.."

Hatake Kakashi hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Lee yang terbaring lemah. Beberapa ninja medis masuk ke ruang perawatan dan langsung meminta izin untuk memeriksa tubuh Rock Lee. Guy dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan bersantai di depan kamar Lee.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di bawah tadi Guy ?" tanya Kakashi. Mereka berdua kini sedang bersandar di dinding. Kakashi menatap teman Jouninnya tersebut dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku melihat kedua muridmu sedikit berkontak dengan si pasir Suna itu.." kata Guy dengan wajah murung "Tapi mereka berdua sangat hebat, berhasil memojokkan si pasir itu dengan.." Guy terdiam sejenak. Kakashi menatap temannya dengan serius.

"Dengan apa ?" tanya Kakashi. Guy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah..tapi aura mereka berdua sangat berbeda, maksudku murid muridmu itu..terasa seperti tekanan chakra yang gelap dan dingin.."

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya semakin menjadi jadi.

".Tetapi ingat, Sasuke-kun..jika kau menikmati kekuatan yang kuberikan kepadamu dan kawan kuning jabrikmu itu.."

"..Maka jangan malu malu pergi menemuiku !"

Kakashi menjadi semakin was was begitu mengingat kata kata Orochimaru yang mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto bergabung dengannya. Kakashi percaya, apalagi setelah melihat senyuman Naruto dan juga melihat perubahan chakra Naruto yang mengerikan.

'Sensei..' batin Kakashi. Mata sayunya menerawang ke atas '..Aku kini sedang mendidik anakmu..apa yang harus aku lakukan jika dia membelok dari kebenaran ?'

.

.

.

"**Chidori Nagashi.."** kata Sasuke datar. Sementara Naruto yang melihat Sasuke latihan harus gigit jari karena partnernya tersebut semakin kuat.

"GYAAAAA !"

"TEME ?!" Naruto segera berlari mendekati Sasuke. Saat tangannya ingin menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengelaknya dan bangkit.

"Jangan baka..tubuhku masih dialiri listrik.." kata Sasuke datar.

"Chidori model apa itu ?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke melihat lengannya yang masih berkilat listrik.

"Nagashi..Chidori Nagashi. Salah satu variasi ketiga atau terbaru dari Chidoriku setelah Eisho dan Senbon.."

Naruto memegang kepalanya "ARRGGGHH..KENAPA KAU SELALU YANG DAPAT BARU-TTEBAYO ! AKU JUGA MAU MEMBUAT VARIASI RASENGANKU !"

"Kau ingin ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Buat sendiri.."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Dobe ?"

"TEME KEPARAT !" Naruto langsung menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, namun karena tubuh sang Uchiha masih dilapisi petir Nagashi, maka tubuh Naruto teraliri listrik dan dia tersentrum. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan berguling guling di tanah.

"Gi..la.." kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke mendengus napasnya pelan.

"Jutsu ini belum sempurna.." Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya "..Bahkan aku masih merasakan kesakitan jika mengaliri Chidori ke seluruh tubuhku.."

"Itu karena kau terbiasa mengumpulkannya di tangan kirimu.." kata Naruto datar sambil mengelus ngelus tangan kananya. Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto. Lama sekali dia dalam pose begitu. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ketakutan..

"Ehm Teme, aku tahu kau tampan..tapi ja-"

"Dasar maho.." kata Sasuke datar memotong omongan Naruto.

"KAU YANG MAHO PANTAT AYAM !"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke tanah Bukit Hyouko..langit langit cerah menghiasi retinanya, membalut indera penglihatannya. Babak ujian Chunnin ditentukan seminggu lagi..

Dan dia harus mendapatkan salah satu jutsu baru untuk mengalahkan semuanya, terutama..

"Kalian akan mati.." Naruto mengingat ingat kata kata ancaman Sabaku no Gaara. Dia tersenyum tipis. Naruto tahu, dia sekarang adalah seorang Uzumaki terkuat. Chakra hebat dan memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya..

"Coba kau belajar Fuinjutsu.." kata sebuah suara rubah yang menari di telinganya.

"Buat apa ?" tanya Naruto kepada sang suara rubah, Kurama..

"Banyak gunanya Gaki..oh ya, Yami ingin mengajarimu jutsu baru.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia agak sedikit shock begitu mendengar jutsu baru. Naruto merasa ingin memamerkannya di cuping hidung Sasuke.

"..Katanya sih.." suara Kurama berlanjut "..Dia ingin mengajarimu salah satu varian dari Rasengan.."

Mata safir Naruto semakin membulat. Variasi terbaru..

'Menarik dattebayo..'

~TBT~

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sosok dirinya yang 'lain' dalam dunia mindscapenya. Yami Naruto menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arah sang Uzumaki. Dia berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan Naruto. Mata safir Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"Lalu ? jutsu apa yang ingin kau ajarkan-ttebayo ?" tanya Naruto langsung. Kurama yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengintip dari jeruji penjaranya.

"Kau tidak mau berbasa basi ya, Naruto.." kata Yami sambil tersenyum licik "..Sejak diriku sudah setengah memasuki hatimu akibat ulah Orochimaru sikapmu menjadi aneh.."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Kegelapan.." Yami menyeringai "..Kau lebih 'gelap' dari pada dulu.."

"Aku tidak mengerti dattebayo.."

"Kebodohannya masih belum hilang.." kata Kurama dari balik segel penjaranya. Dahi Naruto langsung terasa dipecut listrik.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR RUBAH SIALAN !" teriak sang Uzumaki kesal. Kurama menghela napasnya..

Yami tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut. Naruto memberengut kesal "Heh..jadi Yami, apakah sekarang kau akan mengajariku ?" tanya Naruto. Yami berhenti tertawa dan menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalahkan aku dulu.." kata Yami. Mata safir Naruto membulat.

"Mengalahkanmu ? apa mak-"

"Kau takut.." potong Yami cepat "Aku hanyalah sosok dirimu..dan kau takut berhadapan dengan dirimu.."

Naruto tersenyum "Jangan bercanda..aku akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak menyadari kapan melihat lubang hidung Kurama membesar.."

'Apa maksudnya..' batin Kurama kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, serang aku-"

SYAAAT ! SYAAT ! Naruto langsung menyerang Yami dengan lima shuriken talinya. Dengan sigap Yami melakukan setengah kayang dan memutus 5 tali tersebut secara cepat dengan kunai miliknya. Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Belum !" Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah Yami. Yami dengan cepat kembali ke posisi berdiri dan menahan serangan Naruto.

TRANKK ! dua kunai beradu dengan dentingan yang keras. Yami tersenyum mengejek.

"Masih serangan rendahan.."

"Oh ya ?"

Tiba tiba dari belakang Naruto muncul satu bunshin yang melompat dan mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala Yami. Dengan cepat Yami mengambil sebuah kunai dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menusuk leher bunshin Naruto tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh wajah Yami. Kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan Naruto. Dia langsung menendang perut Yami dengan gerakan lurus. Sang The Dark Side mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat berdirinya.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** !"

Naruto memunculkan lima bunshinnya dengan cepat. Yami menyeringai. Naruto berlari ke arah Yami sambil meneriakkan komando.

"**Serangan Uzumaki Kombinasi A** !" teriak Naruto memberi perintah. 4 bunshin langsung mengangkat kepalan tangan kanan mereka dan berteriak "YOSH !"

"Masih begitu.." kata Yami datar "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** !" Yami pun memunculkan 4 bunshinnya secara cepat.

"**Serangan Kegelapan Uzumaki**.." kata Yami. Para bunshin Yami menyeringai.

"HYAAAAH !" dua bunshin Naruto secara cepat melakukan tendangan seret dari bawah mengarah ke arah perut sang kegelapan. Namun dengan cepat 4 bunshin Yami berlari ke arah Naruto yang asli.

Dua bunshi Yami pun berpegangan dengan dua bunshin lainnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dua bunshin Yami melempar dua rekan bunshinnya ke arah Naruto yang asli. Dengan sigap dua bunshin Naruto yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya melindungi sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah wajah dua bunshin Yami.

Sementara Yami dengan sigap melompat ke atas untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan awal kombinasi A Naruto. Dengan cepat dia melemparkan dua shuriken ke arah dua bunshin Naruto. Yami melompat salto ke depan dan berlari dengan kencang.

DUAKHH ! adu pukulan pun terjadi antara dua bunshin Yami dan dua bunshin Naruto. Tiba tiba dua bunshin Yami yang lain sudah melompat melewati kedua bunshin Yami yang pertama dan mengarahkan dua tendangan lurusnya ke arah Naruto. Mata safirnya terbuka lebar.

"Seranganku tidak main main, Naruto.." gumam Yami. Naruto dengan cepat menangkap kedua kaki bunshin tersebut. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Ahahaha..mudah sekali dattebayo !"

"Halo.." kata Yami yang ternyata sudah muncul di depan Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Naruto.

DUAKHH ! Naruto merasakan pukulan yang sangat keras di perutnya. Pegangannya terhadap kedua kaki bunshin Yami terlepas, hal itu dimanfaatkan kedua bunshin Yami. Dengan cepat mereka menghantam wajah Naruto dari dua sisi, kiri dan kanan..

DUAKH ! Naruto langsung terjatuh di lantai dan berguling guling di atas lantai yang basah tersebut. Yami dan Kurama sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kau gila Yami ! ditendang dari dua arah secara bersamaan itu rasanya seperti gagal mengintip cewek mandi dattebayo !"

'Mesum..' batin Yami dan Kurama bersamaan.

"Heh.." Yami tersenyum tipis "Sekarang serang aku dengan jutsu Tou-sanmu.."

Naruto terdiam menatap Yami. Kemudian dia menyeringai..

"Boleh juga.." Naruto langsung membuat satu bunshin dan dengan bantuan bunshinnya dia membuat Rasengan normal yang berputar kencang.

"Dengan apa kau menahan jutsu ini ?!"

Yami menyeringai lebar "Dengan ini.." kata sang kegelapan.

Mata safir Naruto kembali membulat. Tampak di hadapannya berputar Rasengan yang berwarna hitam dengan orbit orbit yang berputar di Rasengan tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya..

"Apa itu ?" tanya sang Uzumaki.

"**Dai Rasenringu**.." kata Yami datar "..Rasengan yang berasal dari kebencian.."

"AJARI AKU ITU !" teriak Naruto yang tiba tiba langsung sujud di hadapan Yami. Kembali Yami dan Kurama sweatdrop berat.

"Tadi katanya mau menyerangku dengan Rasenganmu.." kata Yami yang masih drop.

"Aku mau belajar saja.." kata Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya. Yami menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. Kurama tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah..Naruto.." Yami memajukan kepalan tangannya. Naruto terdiam melihatnya dan tersenyum. Dua sosok yang sama saling meninju kepalan mereka.

"**Dai Rasenringu** menjadi milikmu.." kata Yami. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto berlatih di bukit Hyouko. Sasuke hanya melihat sang Uzumaki tertidur di bawah pohon dengan cucuran keringat yang sangat amat banyak..Sasuke menghela napasnya.

'Hn..mungkin dia frustasi akibat tidak bisa mengembangkan variasi Rasengannya..' batin sang Uchiha. Dia kemudian menatap dua pohon di depannya.

"**Chidori Nagashi**.." kata Sasuke datar. Dengan cepat rambatan listrik keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengalir menuju dua pohon di depannya.

TREK ! TREK ! KREEEEKKK ! dua pohon tersebut secara perlahan lahan tumbang ke tanah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil melihat kedua lengannya.

'Aku berhasil..aku berhasil..' batin sang Uchiha 'Aku tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi..'

Sasuke menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto 'Hn..segel Orochimaru tampaknya meningkatkan kekuatanku..' Sasuke kini kembali menoleh ke arah dua pohon yang tumbang akibat Chidori Nagashinya.

'Itachi..' Sasuke tersenyum tipis '..Aku akan membunuhmu !'

Sementara Naruto..

Sang Uzumaki sebenarnya tidak tidur, melainkan berlatih sangat keras di dalam mindscapenya hingga cucuran keringat terus mengalir di wajahnya akibat kerja keras dalam menguasai Dai Rasenringu.

"HYAAAAAH !"

"Ayo Naruto..untuk membuat Dai Rasenringu kau harus menumbuhkan rasa bencimu..kalau tidak maka.."

DUAAARHHH ! ledakan putaran chakra terjadi di tangan Naruto. Naruto kembali terpental untuk kesekian kalinya. Yami menghela napasnya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup..pikirkanlah matang matang tentang-"

"AYO LAGI YAMI !" kata Naruto. Yami tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa kau menambahkan kebencianmu ?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha mengingat hal hal yang membuat luka luka di hatinya.

"Monster.."

"Monster.."

"Sampah.."

"Sampah masa lalu.."

"Kua bukan pahlawan.."

"Seorang Jinchuriki tidak bisa menjadi Hokage.."

Terasa otak Naruto menggeram marah begitu mengingat ingat hal tersebut.

"Monster.."

"Monster sialan !"

"Sampah.."

"Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu bukanlah pahlawan..tetapi orang yang hanya menyusahkan Konoha dengan menyegel monster bajingan itu di tubuh anak seperti dirimu !"

ORANG TUAMU BUKAN PAHLAWAN BESAR ! DAN KAU ADALAH SAMPAH YANG AMAT SANGAT BESAR !"

DEG. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Safirnya menyala tajam..

"Aku siap, Yami.."

Yami yang dapat merasakan kebencian itu tersenyum puas.

Selangkah lagi..Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh ke pelukan sang kegelapan hati..

Jatuh ke kebencian yang mendalam..

Jatuh ke sebuah takdir yang menentukan..

Di luar Konoha, Midoru Shizukesa kembali mendesah kesal..

Dua kegelapan pekat kembali mengetuk hatinya dari arah Konoha. Sang Midoru tidak mengerti..

Apa yang menunggu dalam pusaran kegelapan di Konoha ?! takdir telah berkata tegas..

TBC

Author Note :

Baiklah, Naru-Sasu kini mengkoleksi jutsu mereka. Begitu pula dengan sang lawan, Midoru Shizukesa yang ada sebuah vaian dari Rasengan. Untuk Romancenya, mungkin NaruHina nya masih sedikit..slight SasuSaku pun masih saya tampilkan. Langsung saja, untuk ses nya..

Q : kenapa kiba vs naruto ? anda pasti punya Alasan tersendiri,tp ntah kenapa saya lebih suka neji,krna dia saat itu (canon version) yg paling powerfull n arogan diantara rocky,.  
next chap,saya ingin memastikan anda akan mematahkan anggapan readers bahwa anda terlalu lama meng"upgrade" kekuatan naruto dibanding sasuke,  
mulai chap ini,peran kakashi sebagai guru sepertinya mulai terlihat dalam pengembalian jati diri "tekad api" naruto n sasuke,  
ganbatte !

A : Yah..karena baru tahap fase pertama, mungkin di tahap selanjutnya..seperti di Canon, Naruto akan menghadapi Neji. Hm..soal kekuatan Naruto. ah..saya harap para NaruLovers puas. Thanks..

Q : Eh.. Kapan updatenya? Chap 28? Tau2 sudah chap 29.  
Pantes saya bingung? Ko chap kemarin terusany beda? Haha..  
Ok. Gan di chap 29 (baru bc dikit)sepertiny ada 3shinobi rawa "OC ya"? Hm.. Bingung dah? Hehe..  
Saya lihat Q dan A,sepertinya bnyak yg menginginkan naru jd kuat dll. Sy juga sedikit gemezz tentang naruto yg 1 ini,tp yah ini cerita anda sy selaku reader hany bisa mereview.  
Hm gan, tali suriken puny naru dari kawat baja bukan? Yg pernah di pakai kakashi buat mengikat sasuke dulu?  
Dan teknik suriken naruto bukany termasuk level sulit dan apakah cara kerjany sm dg teknik kugutsu?,hany menggerakan jari,bisa tolong penjelasannya?

Oh anda sudah balik lg ke indo. Syukurlah..

Dan apaan itu ada yg nanyain DXD,jd pingin oppai.  
Hahaha..

Hm.. Chap 29 bsok sj sy lanjutin udh terlanjur ngantuk dan cuapek..

hehe..

Terima kasih.

A : Teknik shuriken Naruto memang bisa dikatakan semi-hard. Awal awal cerita memang Naruto agak sulit menguasainya, tetapi saya terus mengeksplor kemampuan Nruto di teknik ini, apalagi Naruto sendiri yang mempunyai idenya. Prinsipnya hampir sama, hanya saja teknik Shuriken ini menggunakan tali baja kawat yang agak transparan, yang sudah Naruto siapkan bulatan bularannya untuk dipasang di jari jarinya sendiri. terima kasih..

Q : senpai kenapa jiraya tidak membawa naruto ikut dalam pelatihan bersama Shizukaze

A : Karena pada saat itu Jiraiya masih mempercayakan Naruto kepada sang sensei, Sandaime Hokage..

Q : Kapan interaksi jiraiya dan naruto terjadi ? Buat jiraiya lebih sayang ke naruto dong :'

A : Tampaknya semakin dekat. Apalagi Jiraiya dan Shizukesa dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, Hemm, soal itu..akan saya pikitkan.

Q : Mizuki desu...hee*bolakbalikbacaatasbawahcerita*jadi disini naru bersatu dengan Yami senpai?Jadi kepribadian ganda dehKalau jahat kuat kalau lagi baik gahaa ceritanya mudah diserap otak senpai!(sangka lu pelajaran*swt)semakin ch naru eh judul ch 30 nanti Preparation from Invasion and Dai Rasenringu..artinya naru ch depan bisa pake rasengan ya?atau shizukesa?waktu diluar konoha pairnya naru siapa senpai?wah kayaknya Yami semakin meraja lela yawahh baguslah kebetulan say suka kalau naru itu Dark...hmmm segitu aj senpai review gaje zu Jaa ne

A : Yap..baru setengahnya saja. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang satunya, sudah terjawabkan.

Q : Yare-yare kayaknya ada OC yang udah bikin janji masa depan(?) ni sama Sasuke, kalo dibilang OCnya bakalan ada untuk kedepannya apakah janji itu kesampaian di saat mereka udah keluar dari konoha?  
Feel dark narutonya kerasa banget disini, jadi kasian ama Hinatanya yang kelihatan gak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat  
ah ia apa ntar sakura juga ikut dalam pengejaran Naru-Sasu keluar konoha? Sakura punya alasan kuat disini buat ikut ngejar mereka  
terakhir banyak yang bilang jutsu naruto terlalu sedikit, faktanya di Canonnya sendiri sebelum Naruto bisa Sage mode jutsu naruto cuma Kagebunshin n Rasengan doang, bahkan di anime fillernya & Movienya pun Naruto cuma ngandelin Kagebunsin N Rasengan. Menurutku alasan lemah karna kurang jutsu itu gak tepat. Tuh jiraiya pernah ngomong "kehebatan seorang ninja itu bukan diukur dari seberapa banyak dia menguasai jutsu, tapi dari tekad"  
yah saya juga gak munafik sih kepengen Naruto punya jutsu bagus, n saya harap Jutsunya harus seimbang sama perkembangan Naruto. buat jutsu baru naruto saya nungguin kejutan dari Doni-san aja XD  
ok segitu aja reviewnya, maaf kepanjangan  
sampai jumpa di next chap :D

A : Untuk pengejarannya sudah saya siapkan scenenya. pokoknya, ehm..rahasia ya..dan maksudnya yang di chap lali adalah takdir yang dikatakan tetua katak kepada Jiraiya soal pertarungan berdarah antara Naru-Sasu melawan Shizukesa.

Q : Apa nanti Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu uler-uleran kayak si Oro?

A : Haha, hem..kemungkinan besar. Eh, saya akan pikirkan nanti hal tersebut.

Q : apa nanti naruto jadi baik lagi tapi kalau naruto jadi dark kesannya gimana gitu gak pantes tapi lanjut update kilat

A : Untuk apakah Naruto baik lagi masih panjang gan. Saya belum memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu.

Q : doni san sedikit saran buat naruto membenci jiraya sesudah dia tau bahwa jiraya seharusnya ayah akat nya, karena jiraya telah ngelantarin naruto...

A : Oke oke..akan saya pikirkan. Terima kasih banyak.

Q : Sumpah ni fic keren abis. . . . :D

eh yang my stupid boyfriend kapan mau di update lagi? ._.  
lanjut . . .

A : Masalah MSB itu urusan Icha..dia lagi sibuk sibuk katanya. Maaf atas yah..keterlambatannya. Akan saya coba tanya dia lagi..

Q : Ushkan Naruto pnya Meiton ne,,,,

A : Hem..akan saya pikitkan gan..

Q : Hmm lanjutt ..keren thor...heeheheehehee kegelapan semakin merasuki mereka..fufufuufu menarik

o ia buat yah naruto agar bisa jutsu dai rasengringu (jutsu kesukaan saya bentuknya kecil tapi indah dan daya hancurnya sangat dasyat )

thor buat yah agar naru punya kuchiose ular dan sage ular juga,trus gue mau kasih saran utk gaya rambur naruto:hmm di panjangin dikit yah trus ujungya rambutnya ada warna merah gelap(pengaruh chakra kegelapan naruto)

lanjutt  
oh ia biasanya updatenya kapan yah..? Jangan lama2 yah 2 hari sekali ajah cukup klw perlu setiap hari klw bisa update...

Banyak nanya yah..? Maaf

ceritanya keren..

Rika no kitsune

A : Hemm..sudah tahu kan apa yang Naruto kuasai. Dan untuk penampilan serta sagenya, tunggu saja. Thank you..

Q : nanti shizukae ama narusasu saling bunuh eaw

A : Satu kata "sepertinya" :) thanks..

Q : kok romance naruhina, gak ada gan..?

A : Pelan pelan gan..pelan pelan..thanks..

Q : Nyahahaha ada yg nanya situs begituan! Akhirnya saya keluar dari depresi jangka Doni-san aku gak nyangka kau cukup *ehem*.jadi peran utamanya Shizukesa atau naru-sasu? Takdirnya menguntungkan siapa? Next!

A : Peran utamanya pasti Naru-Sasu. Shizukesa adalah rival mereka. Dan untuk takdir tersebut adalah sebuah penggambaran masa depan dari tetua karak tentang Naru, Sasu dan Shizu. Untuk yang nanya begituan..kalau Icha baca, yah..saya cabut saja :) thanks..

Q : Apa nanti Naruto bsa kugutsu?  
Slma gue bca fic, cuma satu (#rasanya) yg buat Naruto bsa kugutsu itu pun udah gk update.

A : Hemm..sial itu masih belum terpokotan gan..thanks.

Q : wew... fic ini benar2 anti mainstream..  
yg sering sy baca adalah godnaru, strongnaru, dll..  
tapi ini darknaru, dan.. sy dh punya bbrp kemungkinan(prediksi) utk alur ke depannya..  
NaruSasu nanti bertarung di lembah Kematian 'kan sm si rambut coklat ? ditunggu next-chapnya thor..

A : Haha..makasih. Ehm, sepertinya..scene pengejaran sedang dalam tahap pemkiran. Thanks..

Q : Naruto dibuat belajar mokuton dong senpai atau jinton

A : Akan saya usahakan :) meskipun sulit..

Q : Wow apa naruto bisa dai rasenringu,kalau bisa pati keren,itu jurus msuk ktegori srank apa bukan

A : Sudah terjawab kan..dan untuk ranknya, masih belum diketahui..tapi Dai Rasenringu lebih tinggi levelnya di atas normal rasengan.

Q : Kegelapan narusasu mulai menjalar diri mereka, dan apakah naruto nanti setelah keluar dari desa konoha dan berlatih ke orochi akan ke reruntuhan desa uzushio untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang desanya? dan update fic ini setiap hari apa? oke lanjutkan doni-san

A : Tentang desanya asal ibu Naruto (Uzushio) mungkin masih lama..dan untuk updatenya, yah..tidak jelas. Tetapi akan saya usahakan cepat. Arigatou..

Q : Pertamax kah ?  
Begitu update gua langsung baca :v  
oh ya , naruto bakal ke uzushio ga ? Nyari kebenaran tentang klannya . Mungkin akan lebih superpower kalo nati naruto punya shifu kuchiyose :v  
satu lagi , gua harap yami dan naruto bisa jadi satu . Alias kerjasama juga  
soalnya ga mungkin kan naruto terus terusan bergantung dengan sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya . Dan nanti mudah mudahan ada scene , dimana naruto dan sasuke bersolo karir . Haha

A : Haha..soal solo karir itu agak sedikit menyoimpang. Bukan namanya The Best Team kalu mereka berdua pisah (sebagai teman bukan sebagai pasangan !) yah..soal Uzushionya masih lama scenenya, dan soal saran anda..hem, akan saya pikirkan. Terima kasih..

Akhir kata..saya ucapkan beribu ribu teroma kasih kepada teman teman, berkat anda..fic super banyak chap ini masih terus berlanjut..akhir kata

Please Review and thanks..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Updare :

Uzumaki Naruto :

Dai Rasenringu. Belum diketahui apakah berhasil dikuasai atau tidak. Naruto masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. dai Rasenringu adalah Rasengan yang dihasilkan dalam kekuatan kebencian hati.

Uchiha Sasuke :

Chidori Nagashi. Chidori yang dialitkan ke seluruh tubuh dan areal sekitarnya, memakai konsep konduktor listrik.

Midoru Shizukesa :

Sankaku Rasengan. Masih belum diketahui, variasi Rasengan Shizukesa.

Yami Naruto :

Dai Rasenringu. Sang pengguna. Karena dia lah kegelapan itu sendiri.

Serangan kegelapan Uzumaki. Serangan empat bunshinnya yang memanfaatkan kekuatan kebencian. Lebih beringas dari bunshin Naruto.

Lage Bunshin no Jutsu. Bunshin bunshin yang lebih ganas dati bunshin Naruto.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Uzumaki Naruto melawan.."/"..Hyuuga Neji.."/"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata.."/"Bunuh dia ! bunuh dia ! bunuh dia !"/"Cukup cepat untuk melakukan tipuan.."/"COBALAH JANGAN TERPAKU PADA SATU JALUR TAKDIR !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 31 : Destiny

"Takdir.."/"..Kita harus tetap mengikuti langkah pada satu jalur saja. Jangan pernah kau berbicara besar di depanku soal takdir..aku lebih mengetahui rasanya takdir dari pada kau, Naruto.."


	31. Chapter 31

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 31 : Destiny

Ujian Chunnin tahap final sudah siap dilaksanakan. Semua orang langsung datang ke arena besar tempat berlangsungnya babak final ujian Chunnin tersebut. Penjagaan sudah dilakukan dengan sangat amat ketat. Dengan bantuan ninja dari Suna, para ninja Konoha saling bahu membahu menjaga setiap inci desa dari letak titik marabahaya yang mengancam desa.

Sandaime menatap ke arah samping. Tampak sang Kazekage dengan cadar yang menutupi wajahnya hanya meliriknya dengan tajam. Sandaime mengangkat alisnya.

'Ada yang aneh dengan chakra orang ini..' batin sang Sandaime.

Genma, sang Jounin yang suka mengulum rumput di mulutnya dengan wajah datar menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Tampak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan tegas.

Naruto melirik ke arah lawan yang akan dia hadapi berdasarkan hasil acakan turnamen final. Lawannya adalah seorang Hyuuga yang telah mengalahkan Hinata tanpa kemanusiaan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kita tunjukkan siapa yang lebih tidak berkemanusiaan.." bisik Yami tajam di dalam hatinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto melawan.."

Sayup sayup Naruto mendengar suara "Monster sialan itu lolos ?" dan ejekan lainnya. Naruto menghela napasnya..

"..Hyuuga Neji.."

Dan kembali terdengar sayup sayup yang mendukung Neji untuk meremukkan sang Uzumaki.

"Sebaliknya.." kata Naruto pelan.

Kedua peserta turun secara bersamaan. Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji.

"Akan kubalas kau.." kata Naruto datar.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata.."

Neji tersenyum sombong. Dia menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang dan mengangkat tangan kanannya secara sarkatis "Itu takdir..kau yang tidak mengerti artinya jangan melibatkan dan memutari di otakmu.."

"Aku tahu takdirku.." kata Naruto. Mata safirnya melirik ke arah penonton yang menatapnya tidak suka. Naruto menyeringai "Perkembanganku..takdir bisa diubah baka, asal manusia tersebut berusaha keras mengubahnya.." Naruto menghela napasnya "..Dan Kami-sama pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan hamba-Nya.."

"Jangan bercanda.."

Genma menatap keduanya. Dia menghela napasnya "Cukup sudah soal takdir kalian..sekarang bersiaplah.."

Genma mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Naruto menyeringai ke arah Neji.

'Apa apaan seringaian itu..' batin Neji kesal.

"Bersiap.."

Kedua mata peserta menjadi tajam.

"MULAI !"

Neji langsung melesat maju ke arah Naruto. Semua penonton langsung meneriakkan nama Neji untuk menghancurkan sang bocah Kyuubi.

"**Shotei** !" Neji langsung menyerang dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto segera melompat ke belakang secara salto dan melemparkan dua shurikennya ke arah Neji. Neji dengan sigap menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali melompat ke arah Naruto yang masih terbang di udara.

"**Shotei** !"

DUAKHH ! Naruto terpental ke arah dinding. Dengan sigap kakinya menahan seluruh tekanan terpental tubuhnya di dinding secara mendatar. Naruto pun melirik ke arah dua lengannya yang menjadi penahan dari serangan Shotei Neji.

'Cih..untung saja aku sigap tadi..kalau wajahku yang kena..' Naruto menelan ludahnya 'Bisa bisa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan otot wajahku..'

"Naruto.." suara Yami dengan cepat berbisik ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu..lengan ini akan lumpuh sementara akibat pukulan si Hyuuga itu.." Naruto menelan ludahnya kembali "Aku malas memperkirakan..kira kira berapa lama lagi tanganku bisa membentuk handsteal ?"

"Tunggu sebentar.." kata Yami enteng. Sementara Neji sudah berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

'TUNGGU DULU ?! KAU KIRA SI HYUUGA ITU BISA MENAHAN DIRINYA DATTEBAYOOO ?!' batin Naruto berteriak kesal. Neji melompat ke arahnya dan mengarahkan Shoteinya ke leher sang Uzumaki.

SYAAAT ! Naruto dengan cepat menghindar ke samping dan dengan kesempatan emas, dia langsung menendang perut Neji dengan kaki kanannya.

"UGH !" Neji merasakan tendangan kuat menghampiri lambungnya. Namun dengan pikiran cepat sang Hyuuga menotok betis kanan Naruto dengan sepuluh kali totokan.

"ADAAAW !" Naruto terjatuh seketika. Dengan cepat dia berguling ke kiri dan berusaha berdiri. Neji bangkit sambil memegang perutnya.

"Lumayan.." kata Neji sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'Sial..aku t-tidak bisa berdiri normal..' batin Naruto kesal. Dia kini berdiri hanya dengan kaki kirinya saja. Sang kaki kanan terasa seperti hambar..istilahnya lumpuh.

"Pertama tangan.." Neji langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Kedua kaki.." Neji langsung melayangkan totokan tangan kirinya menuju perut Naruto.

"Akan kuakhiri penderitaanmu dengan.." tiba tiba tanpa sadar mata Byakugan Neji melirik ke bawah..

'Sialan..' kaki Neji tepat di depan sebuah shuriken yang menancap di tanah. 'Dia memasang jebakan shuriken di tanah !'

"SEKARANG !" teriak Yami di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Apa yang sekarang ?!" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tanganmu..tanganmu sudah kembali !"

Neji dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan pukulan Shotei ke sisi bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto menunduk dengan cepat dan mencabut sebuah shuriken di tanah dekatnya. Neji melakukan tendangan ke bawah untuk menghantam kepala Naruto.

'Tidak biasanya Hyuuga melakukan ten-'

"Itu jebakan !" kata Yami cepat. Mata safir Naruto melebar..

Ternyata Neji cuma pura pura mengangkat kakinya ke atas. Sebenarnya kedua tangannya lah yang menukik ke bawah..menuju wajah Naruto.

DUARRHH !

"AGHH !" Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding arena. Semua penonton berteriak senang.

"Bunuh dia ! bunuh dia ! bunuh dia !" teriak semua penonton yang membenci Naruto. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat benturan dengan dinding. Untung saja sang Uzumaki berhasil melompat ke belakang sebelum kedua telapak tangan Neji menghantam wajahnya.

"**Ni Shoutei** ku tidak berhasil.." gumam Neji. Byakugannya sudah aktif. Urat urat di sisi kiri dan kanan kedua matanya muncul dengan tegas. Mata putih itu menatap lawan dengan tajam.

"Cih..menyusahkan.." gumam Naruto. Dia segera mempersiapkan lima shurikennya.

"Mulai teknik itu lagi Gaki ?" tanya Kurama. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Apa lagi ? ini akan menjadi serangan awal dattebayo.." Naruto memajukan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap akan teknik shuriken sang Uzumaki. Neji menaikkan alisnya. Dia harus siap dengan kemungkinan serangan trik Naruto.

"Kakimu sudah baikan ?" tanya Yami cepat.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kau perkirakan akibat terkena Shotei Neji ?"

"Heh..sudah. 3 menit.."

"3 menit ? cukup lama dattebayo.."

"Cukup cepat untuk melakukan tipuan.." kata Yami pelan di dalam hati Naruto. "Berhati hatilah dalam serangan berikutnya.."

"Aku berharap Sasuke cepat datang.." kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah tempat peserta. Sasuke yang menjadi lawan Gaara belum menampakkan dirinya.

~TBT~

Takdir..

Takdir bagi klan Hyuuga dibagi prinsip menjadi dua tingkatan. Sang Souke dan yang menjaganya (golongan Bouke). Golongan atas dan golongan bawah.

Neji selalu percaya kepada takdirnya yang memang menjadi bawahan para golongan atas. Bahkan prinsip kuat sang ayah hingga dia meninggal membuktikan..takdir itu tidak dapat diubah.

Dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan bocah yang percaya bahwa apa yang digariskan oleh Kami-sama bisa diubah dengan kerja keras dan semangat mengubahnya..

'Apa apaan anak itu..' batin Neji kesal.

"Neji.." kata Naruto sambil mempersiapkan segel tangan. "Sebelum aku mengalahkanmu aku sepertinya mau membuat nasihat sederhana.."

"Jangan berlagak kau.." kata Neji kesal "Apa kau mau menga-"

"Neji !" Naruto menatap tajam sang Hyuuga "Kau tahu..takdirku lebih sakit dari pada takdirmu..jika kau merasakan takdirku mungkin kau akan sangat lemah.."

"!" Neji begitu terkejut dengan kata kata Naruto. Naruto langsung membentuk handsteal.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** !"

Muncul ribuan bunshin Naruto yang masing masing sudah memegang lima shuriken di antara selipan selipan jarinya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya melihat takdir orang yang lebih menyakitkan !" kata Naruto yang asli sambil menyiapkan posisi lemparannya.

"..Jangan pernah melihat takdir yang di atasmu.." Naruto menahan napasnya "Tapi..coba lihatlah takdir orang yang berada di bawahmu..sebuah takdir penderitaan dari orang yang menggapai tanah busuk di bawah kaki takdirmu !"

Mata Byakugan Neji semakin menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"COBALAH JANGAN TERPAKU PADA SATU JALUR TAKDIR !" teriak semua Naruto yang ada di arena sehingga menimbulkan gema yang besar. Hiashi yang menonton dari bangku penonton terdiam. Dia menatap sedih ke arah Neji. Tampak wajah sang Hyuuga begitu shock mendengar kata kata Naruto tadi.

"**SHURIKEN TEKUNIKKU..**" Naruto dan para bunshinnya sudah menyiapkan lima shurikennya di masing masing tangan.

"**KONTORORU TAJUU YUBI** !" semua Naruto pun langsung melemparkan ribuan shuriken bertali baja ke arah Neji. Mata Byakugan sang Hyuuga membulat dengan sempurna. Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang diarahkan ke dua arah, dengan cepat Neji berputar sambil mengalirkan sejumlah chakra di tangannya. Hal itu membuat Neji membentuk kubah chakra yang melindungi dirinya.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten** !"

TRAAANG ! TRAAANG ! TRAAANG ! TRAAANG ! TRAAANG ! ribuan shuriken Naruto pun tergeletak di tanah sekitar Neji. Tampak sang Hyuuga berputar dengan tenang dan perlahan lahan kembali ke posisi semula dan bersiaga ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan pernah berbicara soal takdir di hadapanku.." kata Neji tajam. Semua penonton menahan napasnya termasuk Hiashi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Yami menyeringai di mindscape Naruto.

"Menarik, Gaki.." puji Kurama.

Naruto dan bunshin bunshinnya dengan cepat menarik ribuan shuriken tersebut ke segala arah.

'Tunggu dulu !' Neji menyadari sesuatu. 'Jangan jangan..'

"Kau akan terlilit Neji ! dan doktrin bodoh itu harus kau hilangkan dattebayo !" teriak Naruto kesal. Ribuan shuriken dengan cepat berputar di sekeliling Neji dan mengecil, berusaha mengikat sang Hyuuga dalam pertarungan.

'Sial ! shuriken bertali kawat..' Neji pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kanan yang berada dibawah serta tangan kiri yang terangkat ke atas.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** !"

TAK ! TAK ! TAK ! Neji dengan kecepatan penuh mengeluarkan pukulan 64 sucinya dalam jangkauan serangannya terhadap lilitan shuriken Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan shuriken shuriken yang berusaha melilit badannya. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Kaki.." gumam Yami.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Tiba tiba dia tersentak. "Kaki !"

"Aku sudah bilang !" kata Yami sedikit sweatdrop.

SYEEET ! SYEEET ! dengan cepat Naruto dan beberapa bunshin mengarahkan lilitannya ke bawah, ke arah kaki Neji. Mata Byakugan Neji melirik ke bawah..

GYUUUT ! dengan cepat beberapa shuriken melilit kaki sang Hyuuga sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dua shuriken berusaha mengunci kedua tangan Neji, tetapi dengan sigap pukulan ke-64 Neji berhasil memutuskan tali kawat bajanya.

"Kena kau dattebayo !" teriak Naruto senang. "Saatnya mengakhiri !"

Seorang bunshin maju mendekati Naruto dan dengan cepat seperti membuat pola tertentu di tangan Naruto, sementara bunshin yang lainnya langsung menghilang. Semua penonton menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sandaime menghembuskan asap cerutunya dengan tegang. Para Jounin lainnya menahan napas sambil menatap jutsu tersebut.

Jutsu bola chakra yang berputar. Jutsu legenda sang Yondaime Hokage, dan namanya adalah..

"**RASENGAN **!" Naruto berlari secepatnya ke arah Neji. Dengan posisi yang tidak bisa menghindar akibat kakinya yang terikat, Neji memejamkan matanya dan mengerahkan semuanya kepada intuisi seorang Hyuuga.

'Cobalah jangan terpaku pada satu jalur takdir..' batin Neji sambil mengingat perkataan Naruto. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak menari di hatinya.

"APA APAAN KAU SIALAAAAN !" teriak Neji kesal, dia membuka matanya dan melakukan dua pukulan Shoteinya tepat ke arah perut Naruto yang sedang melompat ke arahnya..

"Ugh !" Rasengan Naruto pun menghantam bahu kiri Neji dan membuat sang Hyuuga terpental ke arah belakang dan menghantam tembok dinding arena. Sementara Naruto langsung terhempas ke tanah sambil memegang perutnya.

Dalam riuh rendah suara penonton yang benar benar terkejut atas pertandingan ini, dua peserta sama sama mengerang kesakitan di arena. Neji berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya, tampak pakaian sebelah bahu kirinya robek. Neji berjalan tertatih tatih ke arah Naruto sambil memegang bahu kirinya tersebut. Mata Byakugannya menatap tajam ke arah tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri akibat dua pukulan Shoteinya.

'3 menit..dia terbangun saat 3 menit waktu berlalu..' batin Genma '..Mungkin aku sudah bisa mengumumkan pemenangnya..' Genma melirik ke arah Naruto 'Tapi anak ini sangat..'

Neji pun berdiri di depan Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan. Perlahan lahan dia melepaskan ikat kepala Konohanya, dan nampaklah garis berwarna hijau di dahinya, garis para keluarga bawah yang harus mengabdi kepada para keluarga atas.

"Takdir.." kata Neji datar "..Kita harus tetap mengikuti langkah pada satu jalur saja. Jangan pernah kau berbicara besar di depanku soal takdir..aku lebih mengetahui rasanya takdir dari pada kau, Naruto.."

Neji pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Dia sudah bersiap siap dengan pukulan Shoteinya. Mata Byakugannya masih tetap tajam menatap Naruto.

"Akan kuakhiri ini.." kata Neji pelan.

"Dia ingin menghabisinya ?" tanya Temari. Kankurou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka si bocah kuning itu bisa menyusahkan si Hyuuga sampai begitu.." Kankurou menghela napasnya "Tapi dia tetap kalah dalam adu serangan tadi.."

Kakashi menatap muridnya tersebut. 'Kau menunjukkan jutsu itu..aku harap, aku harap kekuatan chakra kegelapan itu tidak kau tunjukkan, Naruto..berjuanglah dalam dirimu sendiri..' Kakashi menatap sedih ke arah anak bimbingannya tersebut 'Jangan pernah jatuh ke lubang kebencian..'

"Kau tidak mengerti soal takdir !" Neji pun melesatkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Serangan Shotei pun berusaha menghantam sang Uzumaki.

DUAKHHH ! semuanya menatap shock. Tiba tiba Naruto dengan cepat menendang kaki Neji sehingga keseimbangannya gagal dan Neji terjatuh miring ke kanan. Pukulannya pun meleset dan dia menghantam tanah di samping Naruto. Debu debu pun berterbangan akibat hantaman Shotei Neji yang meleset.

Penonton kembali menelan ludahnya ketika asap asap tanah dan debu itu menghilang. Dengan diiringi hembusan angin, Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tegak sambil mengeluarkan Rasengannya, Neji bangkit dengan wajah penuh kemarahan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tiba tiba mata sang Hyuuga terbuka lebar.

"**RASENGAAAAAAAAAN** !" dan dengan hentakan perputaran di perutnya, Neji pun terpental ke belakang dan berputar putar. Dengan hantaman yang keras, punggungnya pun menghantam kembali dinding arena. Naruto berdiri dengan superior sambil berteriak kepada Neji.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR KOLOT, NEJI ! AKU BISA SAMPAI DI SINI KARENA AKU BERUSAHA MENCARI JALUR TAKDIRKU YANG LAIN !" Naruto memegang dadanya "YAKNI MENJADI KUAT !"

Neji yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang perlahan lahan memikirkan sesuatu..sesuatu yang dia anggap dulu mustahil.

Takdir hanya satu. Jangan mencoba mengambil pilihan dalam menentukannya..

'Tapi anak ini..dia..' dan akhirnya sang Hyuuga pingsan di arena.

"Heh..aku telah menghitung waktu kelumpuhan akibat serangan Shoteimu..dan pada saat serangan terakhir, waktumu sudah melewati tiga menit.." kata Naruto sambil terengah engah, terasa kaki kakinya ingin melompat sekarang.

Genma mengangkat tangannya, matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang melompat lompat kegirangan.

"Pemenangnya adalah.."

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan penuh keriuhan. Beberapa orang yang masih tidak suka dengan Naruto mendecih kesal. Sandaime menghembuskan asapnya dan kembali melirik ke arah Yondaime Kazekage. Tampak mata sang Kazekage melirik penuh minat ke arah Naruto.

"..UZUMAKI NARUTO !"

"Selamat Gaki.."

"Hahh..bantuan kita juga Kurama !"

"Diam kalian.." kata Naruto senang "Hahaha..tapi, kalian berdua adalah partner yang hebat selain Sasuke ! arigatou-ttebayo !"

Kurama dan Yami tersenyum di mindscape Naruto. Sebuah kemenangan yang hebat !

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di jalan yang menuju ke arena pertarungan. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari arah stadion arena pertarungan tersebut.

'Aku tahu kau kuat, Dobe..' batin sang Uchiha.

Sebuh kemelut pertarungan akan dimulai !

TBC

Author Note :

Hahaha, bingung dengan sikap Naruto, dia jahat..tetapi sepertinya dia mengarahkan orang ke jalan yang lebih baik. Hm, soal chap ini memang pendek, hanya 2k lebih. Sebenarnya saya ingin menambah Sasuke Vs Gaara, namun karena chap depan mendekati puncak arc Ujian Genin, jadi saya pisahkan.

Untuk sikap para warga Konoha, masih ada yang membenci Naruto seperti ada yang meneriakkan untuk membunuh Naruto ke Neji..ini menambah daftar kenapa Naruto membenci Konoha.

Pertarungan tadi mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Naruto solo tanpa Sasuke, dan..bekerja sama dengan Yami serta Kurama. Yah..langsung saja, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari para Readers

Q : Yohoo, senpai... ;D  
Ck.. Yellow ktinggaln 2 chap, mana semakin seru..  
Weleh-weleh si duo Uzuchi smkin kelam aja. Tapi Yellow suka kok sifat mrk brdua yg mgalami sdikit prubahan.  
Yaa prlahan-lahan tapi pstilah sprti kata senpai..  
Wkwk, adegan tarung Naru dg Yami berakhir dg cara tidak elit.. ;D tapi setidaknya kali ini senpai sudah brbaik hati meng"upgrade jutsu Naruto. Tapiii ntah bs lgs dkuasai Naruto ato tidak, hanya senpai yang tahu. Hyehehe..  
Mm, apa nti da prtemuan yg kdua antara Naru-Sasu ma Shizukesa?ya sprti salam prkenalan mgkn.  
Oya senpai, sprtinya peran Kakashi dsini sih bukan antagonis tapi da gak yaa kmungkinan peran Kakashi brubah jd antagonis dmata Naru-Sasu?  
prtandingan chunin slanjutnya Neji Vs Naruto. Lalu Sasuke dg sapa? Gaarakah?  
Akh, tolong dlanjut Doni-senpai..

A : Haha, maaf atas pemanggilannya, Yellow. Hm, untuk pertemuan pertama mereka..karena pada saat mereka kecil, hanya Shizukesa yang melihat NaruSasu, belum menjadi kontak langsung. Untuk pertemuan mereka, yah..tampaknya semakin dekat. Tunggu saja..yap, Kakashi bukan antagonis, tetapi NaruSasu yang mempunyai persepsi antagonis terhadap orang orang yang menghalangi tujuan mereka. Untuk chap depan Sasuke Vs Gaara..thanks.

Q : ini yg saya maksud tentang upgrade kekuatan,anda secara tidak langsung sudah menggiring mindset para readers bahwa tidak ada kekuatan powerfull yg bisa didapatkan secara instan,apalagi power godlike,anda sukses menuntun readers melalui 3 chara utama (narusasushizu) bahwa kekuatan itu didapatkan dengan step by step.  
next chap : takdir. apakah vs neji ? saya tidak sabar menunggu pemahaman neji vs pemahaman naruto tentang takdir,.  
trims.

A : Yap..Naru memang melawan Neji seperti di Canon. Terima kasih :)

Q : Baca review*Kenapa yg ditanya semuanya melulu naruto...  
Saya mo nanya tentang sasuke deh..  
Apa gak ada hal lain selain itachi yg membuat sasuke membenci konoha..  
Mis konspirasi konoha saat pembantaian clan uchiha dll.  
Utk naruto apa gak akan melawan kakuzu,deidara,pain seperti di cannon.  
Sebernanya kehebatan naruto karena tekadnya,juga sesuatu yg tak terduga..hingga dijuluki ninja penuh kejutan..  
Ini saja,, sdh panjang ni..

A : tampaknya tujuan Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha masih Itachi. Untuk konspirasinya dia belum tahu. Sedangkan Naruto alasannya lebih kompleks lagi. Hmm, soal melawan Akatsuki akan saya pikirkan, karena bagian ini peran Akatsuki sangatlah minim.

Q : Shizukesha itu umurnya berapa ya..?apa dia seumuran naruto'soalnya rasanya gimana bila shizu di keroyok narusasu''""

A : Shizu sebaya dengan NaruSasu, 13 tahun. Untuk soal pengeroyokan, biarlah Shizu merasakannya (?). Hm, tunggu saja :)

Q : kalau Shizukesa mlawan NaruSasu d lembah akhir 1vs2 bkankah itu terlalu tidak adil, aku harap ada yng membantu Shizukesa mlawan NaruSasu dilembah akhir biar 2vs2...

A : Hm, soal pengejaran NaruSasu masih saya pikirkan dalam proses. Saran bagus anda akan saya pikirkan.

Q : ini kedepanya bakalan terjadi perang shinobi ke4 atau hanya pertarungan narusasu vs shizu.

A : Sampai ke perang dunia shinobi keempat. Karena sudah masuk dalam tetralogi fic ini. Pertarungan NaruSasu melawan Shizukesa adalah pertarungan intinya, seperti yang diceritakan tetua katak kepada Jiraiya.

Q : Wow..  
Puas deh chapter ini.  
Tp chapter depan pasti lebih seru.. ;-)

hm.. Melihat sasuke belajar varian elemen litrik jd ingat ketika sasuke menusuk danzo dg cidori pedang(lupa nama jurusny),cepat,panjang,tajam,kuat.  
Jd ngebayangin kalau sasuke vs garra dia langsung pakai cidori pedang menusuk jantungny,pasti keren.  
Hehe..  
Ok ditunggu chap selanjutny

A : Sekedar memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Rizki tentang pedangnya petir Sasuke. Itu namanya Chidori Eisho. Sasuke sudah menguasainya, dia sekarang bisa menguasai 4 mode Chidori termasuk yang normal. Sedangkan Naruto baru menguasai 2 mode Rasengan, yang normal maupaun Dai rasenringu. Tetapi soal penghancur, Dai Rasenringu sangatlah kuat.

Q : yere2.. Makin seru aja ni.. Gax sabar nunggu the best team seson 2.. Hehe..  
Oa senpai nanti pas naruto dan sasuke keluar dari desa, buat rapat para concil konoha, dan ungkapin siapa sebenar nya naruto, buat para concil malu dan menyesal. Karena telah memperlakukan anak dari minato dan kushina bagaikan sanpah.. Khukhukhu.. Devil semile..

A : Haha, di chap ini saja para warga Konoha masih belum dapat menerima keadaan Naruto. Tapi mereka akan menyesal karena berani membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto sakit hati *evilsmirk* haha, terima kasih.

Q : Cerita doni-san sangat epic mulai dari perkembangan chara hingga penempatan humor (walaupun dikit).kekuatan gak dapet secara instant melainkan dengan berlatih dengan keras dan saya harap naruto nya gak terlalu godlike dan menurut perkiraan saya mungkin shizukesa lebih kuat dari naruto ato sasuke secara individual kan..?,itu pun kalo benar perkiraan saya and lanjut terus doni-san GANBATTE.

A : Pengamatan yang bagus kawan. Yah, Shizukesa memang sangat superior karena dia adalah keturunan Midoru yang langsung dilatih Jiraiya. Tetapi NaruSasu juga memiliki potensial mengalahkannya, karena Shizu memiliki kelemahan tersendiri. Itu akan terungkap d chap chap depan.

Q : Lanjut...apakah Saat Naruto Gunain Dai Rasenringu Dalam Skala Besar Ia(Naruto) Akan Terbang Seperti Menma R.T.N Saat Gunain Dai Rasenrangu Saat Akan Menghancurkan Konoha...  
Ayolah author Buat Naruto Bisa Terbang Kayak Pein/Menma

A : Haha..tepat. Rahasia gan..tunggu saja.

Q : Berharap tuh Dai Rasenringu dipakai waktu lawan Neji atau gk Gaara  
diunggu juga Rasengan lainnya

baca2 review, ada beberapa yg mau Naruto punya Rinnegan  
Gimana klo Nagato ntar sebelum mati memberikan Rinnegan ke Naruto?

A : Hmm..soal Rinnegan masih saya pikirkan. Kalau Naruto punya Rinnegan, ckck..mungkin Shizukesa akan kalah. Apalagi dibantu Sasuke yang punya Sharingan. Hm..akan saya pikirkan. Saran yang bagus dan terima kasih..

Q : Yo lnjut  
Oh ya apa nanti naruto punya sharinggan gk dari yami?

A : Untuk doujutsu tersebut masih saya pikirkan. Sekarang Yami fokus mengajari Naruto jutsu dan juga menambah 'dark' ke hati sang Uzumaki.

Q : saya mau tanya apakah  
a. Jiraiya Mati di tangan pain/orang lain  
b. Midoru Shizukesa punya elemen/kekei genkai/kekei touta  
lanjut terus dan jangan lama lama up to date'a ya

A : Pertanyaan pertama, yap..saya hanya bisa menjawab mungkin..hal tersebut hemm, mungkin terjadi di part kedua atau ketiga fic ini. Lalu untuk pertanyaan kedua, Shizukesa memiliki elemen dasar (yang baru diketahui) adalah angin. Dan dua elemen khusus hasil pengaplikasian dua sisi hati khas klan Midoru.

Q : Widih keren. . . :D  
eh kalo boleh saran nanti senjutsu naruto jangan ular atau katak, mendingan punya senjutsu sendiri kaya hasirama senju. . .

A : Hem, akan saya coba pikirkan gan..arigatou.

Q : Apa bisa mereka keluar konoha nantinya..dan berlatih tdk bersama-sama..  
Nanti setelah selesai berlatih kembali bermain ganda..  
Narutonya mulai berkembang nih..

A : Akan saya usahakan mereka berdua tidak selalu bersama sama seperti pasangan (?). Chap ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bertarung tanpa Sasuke. Arigatou..

Q : Sesekali buatlah mereka bermain tunggal..soalnya gak asik juga bila mereka tiap hari makan bersama,tidur berdua..mandi bareng..dll.  
Aku suka perkembangan naruto...  
Yes lanjutkan..

A : Haha..sip sip. Bahaya juga kalau mereka selalu bersama sama,mungkin selera mereka dipertanyakan ? *enggaklah ding* baiklah..terimakasih.

Q : gurunya naruto yami yah ?  
terus jurusnya naruto dai rasenringu dong? jangan cuma satu tapi banyak kayak planetary rasengan, rasenshuriken, cho odama rasengan, odama rasengan dan lain-lain.  
naruto mempunyai berapa elemen ?  
kalo misalnya naruto nggak jadi muridnya jiraiya terus kuchiyosenya naruto apa dong ?  
aku kasih saran kalo bisa kuchiyosenya naruto itu kuchiyose naruto sama kayak nagato/pein dan naruto punya rinnengan

Semoga dijawab ya review aku ya author-san. Ganbatte!

A : Yap..bisa dibilang begitu. Soal elemen, Naruto baru menguasai satu elemen alaminya, yakni angin. Untuk saran kuchiyosenya bagus. Akan saya pikirkan, arigatou..

Q : wih TBT udah update...langsung baca aja deh...oya buat nanti apakah shizukesa(benergaknulisnya?)bakalan gabung sama team pengejar sasuke dan naruto?...lanjut terus

A : Yap, tulisan anda benar. Untuk pengejaran SasuNaru masih dalam proses. Clue, akan terjadi pengejaran besar besaran..mungkin :)

Q : Lanjut  
ceritanya makin keren..:)

apakah naru akan menggunakan dai rasengringu saat melawan neji..?semoga saja ia#berharap

bukannya yami juga punya kekuatan memanggil hewan yg pake topeng itu klw nggak salah namanya apa yah yg penting gue pernah liat waktu naruto movie road to ninja

lanjut

A : Haha, yang Menma itu..saya pun lupa. tetapi akan saya pikirkan. Soal Dai Rasenringunya masih saya simpan.

Q : Gak sabar liat NARU menguasai DAI Rasengu... terus apa nanti saat naru melawan neji.. naru menggunakan dai rasengunya senpai? Buat narusasu lebih drak.. dan buat naru menguasai sage ular-nya orochimaru senpai! apa chapter depan shizukeza dan jiraya bertemu narusasu? ditunggu! next! klau bisa nanti malam update lagi ya :D

A : Untuk Dai Rasenringunya masih Naru simpan. Jika Naruto menggunakannya, entah sehancur apa tempat duel pertarungan final Chunnin. Yap, pertemuan NaruSasu dan Shizukesa semakin dekat. Tunggu saja dan arigatou..

Q : Naruto punya elemen fuuton berarti bisa Fuuton: Rasenshuriken dan setelah berlatih dengan orochimaru berarti bisa dikombinasikan dengan hiraishin pasti keren tuh, dan dai rasenringu pun sama , dai rasenringu (tipe pemusnah massal) dan rasenshuriken (penghancur) jutsu mematikan dan dai rasenringu di beri efek samping nya seperti rasenshuriken dan kekkai genkai jangan mokuton itu mainstream lebih baik hyouton kan elemen nya fuuton dan suiton jadi kalo mokuton ga cocok kan itu harus ada elemen suiton dam doton, oke lanjutkan dan maaf kepanjangan he he he

A : Tidak apa apa. Saran anda mantap gan..tetapi untuk membuat Rasenshuriken Naru harus bisa sage mode, dan ah..anda tahu kan. Terima kasih..

Q : Sedikit lagi Naru mulai jadi kuat..  
Ada yg ingin ku tanya kan jika nanti NaruSasu keluar dari Konoha gimana dgn adegan Naru ketemu Tsunade? Kan di cerita Narutonya Naru dpt kalung dari Tsunade tuh nah kalo NaruSasu keluar dari konoha berarti Naru ga ketemu dgn tsunade dan dpt kalungnya dong.. Pdhal kn kalung itu katanya sbg penetral chakranya Kyuubi

A : Tenang saja, arc Tsunade akan ikut terlibat di bagian pertama ni. Dan saya buat lain di Canon. Rahasia tetapi :) arigatou..

Q : Ceritanya benar benar keren,saya salut sama yang buat ni cerita. Tetap semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini oke . .  
O iya,kapan nasu sasu keluar dari desa konoha,apa setelah invasi suna dan oto ?

A : Masih ada satu arc dari petualangan NaruSasu sebelum mereka out dariKonoha, yakni pencarian Godaime Hokage. Terima kasih..

Q : Setengah burung? Sasuke? :D Bwahahahaa...  
Oh iy,...  
Utk jrus Rasenshuriken bwat Naruto gmana? Apa dia nanti bisa?  
oh iy, apa Naruto cuma punya elmen angin doang?

A : Haha..mesum saya ups..hehe,maksudnya saya hanya mengaplikasikan sedikit soal ilmu saya (?). Soal elemen Naruto mungkin baru angin, dan soal Rasenshuriken memang akan Naruto kuasai dengan syarat, dia bisa menguasai sage mode. Terima kasih..

Q : Kalau bisa naruto belajar fuinjutsu dan bisa harisin

A : Akan saya usahakan..arigatou..

Q : yo naruto bakalan bisa rasen shuriken ga. soal sage Ular... mendingan jangan deh, geli gua ngeliatnya. Dan juga ada reader yg minta naruto bisa mokuton...Sebaiknya jangan. Kalo naruto bisa mokuton terlalu mainstream.

Hmm soal senjutsu seperti yang saya bilang di atas. saya ga terlalu suka sama sage ular. kenapa?. coba liat kabuto pas dia pake sage ular. setelah anda liat, pasti anda tau kenapa saya geli sama sage ular.  
Mendingan pake senjutsunya hashirama. saya sih kurang tau tentang senjutsunya hashirama tapi, Kayaknya doni-san bisa dapet info tentang senjutsunya hashirama di mbah google.

Sekian.  
Lanjoet

A : Haha, saya juga geli..tetapi akan saya pikirkan soal Senjutsu tipe ular tersebut. Terima kasih atas saran dan info mbah Googlenya..

Q : Maksudnya tuh , ada scene dimana naruto sama sasuke . Terpisah tempat , misalnya saat naruto pergi ke uzushio .  
oh ya , yg gua suka dari chap ini  
" aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri , aku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri ."  
yo , ditunggu next chap nya

A : Hm, tampaknya ada..di chap ini Naruto untuk pertama kalinya solo fight tanpa Sasuke. Akan saya usahakan..arigatou.

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar besarnya kepada semua Readers atas review, saran, kritik dan dukungannya..tanpa kalian semua, TBT yang panjang seperti sinetron Indonesia ini tidak akan sampai di chapberangka 31 ini..

Akhir kata, thanks all,and please review..

Tertanda, Doni Ren.

Jutsu Update

Uzumaki Naruto :

**Shuriken Tekunikku : Kontororu Tajuu Yubi**. Para Tajuu Kagebunshin Naruto mengeluarkan teknik shuriken yang sama secara bersamaan dan melemparkan shuriken bertali itu bersama sama ke arah lawan. Sebuah serangan pengeroyokan yang berbahaya.

Hyuuga Neji :

**Shotei**. Pukulan telapak tangan Neji. Dapat membuat lawan lumpuh selama tiga menit.

**Ni Shotei**. Pukulan dengan dua telapak tangan. Tentu saja efeknya lebih berbahaya daripada Shotei. Waktu lumpuh hanya tiga menit.

**Hakkesho Kaiten**. Perlindungan chakra Neji. Dia mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya dan memutar kedua tangannya secara cepat sehingga terbentuk kubah chakra yang memberikan defense yang kuat.

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. **Pukulan 64 suciNei. Perhitungan kelipatan dari 2 hingga 64.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Sabaku no Gaara melawan Uchiha Sasuke !"/ 'Jangan kecewakan aku, Uchiha..'/"Kau tidak dapat lari !"/ "Ada apa ini Kakashi-sensei ?!"/ "Tampaknya Konoha sedang diserang.."

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 32 : Konoha Assault !

"Tentu saja..Konoha adalah ancaman yang serius karena mendorong kelemahan dari Suna. Kami akan menghancurkan desa ini sehingga perekonomian dan sistem kalian kacau..dengan begitu Suna tidak akan rapuh saat Konoha masih berjaya.."/ "Jangan main main soal kerja sama melawan kami.."/ "..Karena kami tim duo terbaik dattebayo !"


	32. Chapter 32

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best Team :

Pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Neji dipenuhi argumen tentang arti dari sebuah takdir. Dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan dan strategi yang tepat, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Neji dan mengubah pandangan sang Bouke Hyuuga tersebut. Di lain pihak, Uchiha Sasuke sedang ditunggu oleh Sabaku no Gaara !

Chapter 32 : Konoha Assault !

"Pertandingan kedua.." Genma melirik ke arah panggung peserta.

"Sabaku no Gaara melawan Uchiha Sasuke !"

Semua penonton langsung dengan penuh semangat memberikan sorak sorai kepada dua peserta.

"Hei..aku dengar dari temanku yang di Suna kalau bocah bernama Gaara itu juga Jinchuriki.." kata salah seorang penonton.

"Hm..aku harap dia tidak mengamuk di sini dan mengacaukan Konoha.." kata yang lainnya.

Gaara turun dengan tenang. Mata yang dikelilingi garis kehitaman tersebut menatap tajam ke depan. Sang lawan, Uchiha Sasuke belum memasuki arena.

"Di mana Sasuke ?!" tanya Genma sambil melirik ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

"Di mana kau Teme ?" gumam Naruto pelan. Genma menghela napasnya.

"Jika Uchiha Sasuke tidak datang saat memasuki rentang waktu lima menit..maka dia dinyatakan kalah dalam pertandingan ini !"

Semua penonton mendesah kecewa. Apa Uchiha Sasuke sengaja tidak bertanding karena bersifat pengecut ?!

'Jangan kecewakan aku, Uchiha..' batin Gaara dingin. Gayanya tetap stun. Tenang dan dingin.

Terasa waktu hampir mendekati lima menit. Semua penonton menunggu dengan perasaan bosan. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke benar benar lari dari pertandingan ?!

"Apakah salah satu Genin mu lari, Hokage ?" tanya Kazekage sambil melirik tajam ke arah Sandaime Hokage.

Hokage menghisap cerutunya dengan tenang. "Anak itu tidak mungkin kabur.." katanya santai.

"Baiklah.." Genma mengangkat tangannya, dia sudah memutuskan satu hal..

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak datang dan waktu sudah melewati batas lima menit maka.."

SYAAAT ! terlihat sebuah pergerakan tubuh yang cepat. Dengan tegak, seorang Genin muda berparas tampan menatap tajam sang lawan dengan onyxnya.

Gaara menyeringai.

"Huffhh..untung Sasuke-kun datang.." gumam Ino lega. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU TEMEE ?! KAU KIRA DIRIMU ARTIS APA HINGGA SAMPAI DITUNGGU BEGITU !" teriak Naruto kesal. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku hanya memastikan apakah musuhku bisa menikmati hidupnya lebih lama." kata sang Uchiha dengan senyum angkuhnya. Gaara masih tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Tunjukkan itu.." kata Gaara datar.

"Aku siap.." kata Sasuke yang mulai panas.

"Oy oy..aku tidak tahu kalian ada masalah apa..tapi hormati aku dan tetap tenang menunggu aba aba dariku.." kata Genma sedikit kesal. Sambil menggigit rumputnya Genma mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Bersiap.." kata Genma datar.

"MULAI !"

SYAAAT ! Sasuke langsung menyerang Gaara dengan tendangan berkecepatan tinggi. Semua penonton menganga tidak percaya.

'Pertahanan pasirnya sangat bagus..satu satunya cara adalah dengan kecepatan seperti yang Rock Lee lakukan !' batin Sasuke.

GREP ! sebuah pasir melilit kaki kanan Sasuke dengan cepat.

'Bagus !' batin Sasuke. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan dua buah kunai ke arah wajah Gaara.

TLAP ! TLAP ! dengan sigap pasir pasir Gaara menangkap dua kunai Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

'Kertas peledak !' batin Gaara shock saat tahu dua kunai lemparan Sasuke sudah dililiti kertas peledak pada masing masing ganggangnya.

"Boom.." gumam Naruto yang melihat pertarungan tersebut.

DHUAAAARRR ! pasir yang mengikat kaki kanan Sasuke berhamburan. Sasuke sendiri terpental ke belakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah arena.

Debu debu dan asap asap pasir perlahan lahan menghilang. Tampak wajah Gaara perlahan lahan terkelupas. Sasuke tersenyum miring. Hanya teknik kunai biasa saja dia berhasil menipu Gaara.

"JANGAN SENANG DULU !" teriak Gaara marah. Dia langsung mengarahkan pasir pasirnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. Sasuke salto ke belakang tiga kali untuik menghindari serangan pasir pasir Gaara. Sebelum kakinya berpijak di tanah Sasuke segera membentuk handsteal dengan cepat.

TAP ! saat kedua kakinya tepat berpijak di tanah, Sasuke segera menembakkan bola api raksasanya ke arah Gaara.

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU** !"

Gaara membentuk perisai pasir dengan cepat di depan tubuhnya.

"**Suna no Tate Sanzo** ! !"

Muncul tiga lapisan tembok pertahanan Gaara. Dengan cepat Sasuke membentuk jutsu kicauan burungnya, Chidori..

Dengan cepat sang Uchiha berlari menuju lapisan tembok pasir Gaara yang pertama. Gaara dengan cepat mengarahkan pasirnya pasirnya ke arah sang Uchiha.

TAP ! Sasuke melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Sebuah pasir menyerangnya dari atas. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan melesat ke samping kiri. Dia memutar pijakan kaki kanannya dan langsung menghantamkan tembok pasir pertama Gaara dengan Chidorinya.

TRAAAAKK ! Kankurou dan Temari menganga tidak percaya. Pertahanan tiga lapisan Gaara tembus dengan mudah oleh Sauske.

"SASUKE, BELAKANGMU !" teriak Naruto memperingatkan. Mata onyx Sasuke berputar menjadi merah. Sharingan dua tomoenya langsung muncul.

DRASSSHH ! pasir Gaara hanya menghantam tanah yang dipijak Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri melompat secara berputar di udara. Dia langsung membentuk jutsu ke arah tembok lapisan Gaara kedua.

"**KATON : HOSENKA NO JUTSU** !"

Bagai peluru misil, bola bola api kecil Sasuke menghantam tembok pasit kedua Gaara dengan cepat. Beberapa bola api kecil Sasuke berbelok dan menuju langsung ke arah Gaara lewat samping kiri dan kanan.

DHUARR ! DHUAARR ! DHUAAARR ! pasir pasir Gaara dengan sigap melindungi sang tuan. Mata jade Gaara dengan cepat melirik ke arah kiri. Di mana Sasuke berpijak dengan cepat dan melompat ke belakang.

"Kau tidak dapat lari !" kata Gaara pelan.

"**Suna no Dangan** !" Gaara mengkompres pasirnya menjadi bola padat dan langsung melesatkannya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari bola bola tersebut.

"Sharingan ya.." gumam Kazekage pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh sang Hokage ketiga.

"**SUNA NO TE** !" kata Gaara cepat. Muncul dua buah tangan pasir dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Sasuke. Kedua tangan itu bergerak ke arah Sasuke sehingga seperti ingin bertepuk tangan.

'Celaka !' batin Sasuke gelisah. 'Satu satunya cara..'

Sasuke mengarahkan chakra di kakinya dan memusatkannya bersama elemen petirnya.

DHUAAARHH ! semua mata penonton melebar..Kankurou dan Temari melirik ke arh Gaara yang tampaknya tidak suka atas kejadian tadi. Tangan pasir kanannya berhasil ditembusi oleh terjangan Sasuke !

"**Go Shi o Keru**.." Gumam Sasuke pelan "**Ichi**.." hitungan pertama dimulai.

Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata jade Gaara terbuka lebar.

"**NI** !"

DHUAARHHH ! tembok lapisan terakhir Gaara tembus dengan mudah. Kaki kanan Sasuke yang menerjang kini tepat berada di depan wajah Gaara.

DAKHH ! dengan cepat ribuan pasir menutupi tubuh Gaara seperti kepompong. Sasuke langsung menghantamkan kaki kirinya ke arah pelindung pasir Gaara.

"**SAN** !" sebuah retakan langsung muncul. Gaara dengan kesal langsung mengeluarkan duri duri di perisai kepompongnya.

"**SUNA NO TOGE BOEI** !"

PTAS ! sebuah duri pasir yang tiba tiba muncul dari perisai pertahanan Gaara mengenai tepi kaki kiri Sasuke. Dengan sigap sang Uchiha tersebut salto ke belakang dan melompat mundur tiga kali. Napasnya terengah engah. Tetapi mata sharingan Sasuke tetap tajam menatap perlindungan Gaara tersebut.

"Keuntungannya, mungkin dia tidak dapat melihat areal di luar pertahanannya.." gumam Sasuke. Tapi argument itu tidak bertahan lama, tiba tiba di atas perisai kepompong Gaara muncul sebuah mata yang terbentuk dari kumpulan pasir yang membulat.

"**Daisan no Me**.." kata Gaara dari dalam perisainya. Dia menyeringai tajam.

"Akan kuhabisi kau..Uchiha..**SUNA NO TOGE KOGEKI** !"

DHAAAARRR ! tiba tiba ribuan duri pasir yang menempel di pertahanan kepompong Gaara memanjang dan langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Semua mata yag melihat pertarungan tersebut menahan napasnya. Sakura dan Ino menutup matanya.

'Tidak ada cara lain..aku harus menahannya !' batin Sasuke.

"**Chidori Nagashi** !"

BZZZTTT ! duri duri panjang Gaara pun menghantam tubuh Sasuke yang kini dilindungi kilatan kilatan listrik. Tanah di sekitar Sasuke pun ikut terkonduksi oleh listrik tersebut. Gaara yang melihat melalui mata ketiganya menggeram kesal.

Semua penonton dibuat sangat tegang. Pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku no Gaara benar benar seimbang. Kedua duanya seperti saling menyerang dan bertahan. Pertarungan yang memukau..

Sementara di kursi Kazekage, sang Kazekage melirik ke arah pengawalnya. Seperti memberikan isyarat. Sang pengawal menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan mendekati Hokage. Di belakang punggungnya terselip sebuah kunai. Tangan kanannya pun perlahan lahan mengambil kunai tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan kejahatan yang sangat kelam.

Kazekage sepertinya menahan napas. Menunggu momen ini terjadi. Pengawal Hokage yang melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan dari pengawal Kazekage langsung maju dan menghadangnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya pengawal Hokage dengan tegas.

Pengawal Kazekage tersebut tersenyum licik. "Aku ingin lewat !"

CRAAASHH ! kunai pembunuh tersebut menyabet dada kanan pengawal Hokage. Dengan cepat Sandaime Hokage melirik ke arah pengawalnya, dan Kazekage membuka cadar serta pakaiannya.

BRUKH ! tubuh sang pengawal ambruk di sisi kanan Hokage. Kini berdiri sang mantan murid sambil menjilat lidahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri salah seorang shinobi asal Otogakure yang memiliki dua kepala dengan kulit putih agak pucat.

"Kerja yang cukup bagus, Sakon.." kata Orochimaru, sang mantan murid Sandaime dengan suara licik. Hiruzen Sarutobi menahan napasnya.

"Mau kah kau bertarung sebentar denganku.." Orochimaru memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan "..Sensei ?!"

"**GENJUTSU : OTO MAKURAGI** !" teriak semua ninja Oto yang tiba tiba berada di antara penonton. Ternyata mereka menyamar menjadi para penonton yang melihat pertarungan.

Dengan sekejap para warga biasa langsung terkena Genjutsu kecuali para Shinobi. Mata emerald Sakura melirik dengan cepat ke arah kanan dan kirinya.

"Kenapa semuanya tertidur ?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Ini..ini Genjutsu!" kata Ino dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

Chouji yang berada di samping Ino meletakkan keripik kentangnya dengan cepat. Tiba tiba sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya.

TRAAANGG ! ninja Oto yang melakukan hal tersebut menelan ludahnya. Tampak Kakashi dengan tenang menahan kunai tersebut dengan kunainya.

"Kakashi-sensei !" teriak Sakura, Ino dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Hn.." gumam Kakashi tidak jelas. Dia langsung melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala kiri ninja Oto tersebut. Yang ditendang langsung terkapar pingsan.

"Ada apa ini Kakashi-sensei ?!" tanya Sakura ketakutan. Mata sayu Kakashi menatap ke arah atap. Di mana kini dua ninja hebat sedang berhadapan. Sandaime Hokage dan mantan muridnya, Orochimaru sang legenda Sannin.

"Tampaknya Konoha sedang diserang.." gumam Kakashin pelan. Sakura, Ino dan Chouji membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

~TBT~

DHUAAAARRR ! terjadi ledakan di salah satu rumah warga di Konoha. Seorang shinobi Konoha menepuk bahu shinobi aliansinya, ninja Suna dan menunjuk ke arah rumah yang terbakar tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" tanya ninja Konoha kebingungan.

JLEB ! dengan senyuman licik ninja Suna tersebut menusuk perut ninja Konoha dengan santai. Ninja Konoha tersebut menatap aliansinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau.."

DUAKH ! ninja Suna tersebut menendang kepala sang ninja Konoha sehingga membuat dia terguling guling di atap dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Kami akan menghancurkan Konoha !" katanya dingin.

Para ninja Konoha yang tidak menyangka ninja Suna berkhianat langsung kocar kacir dan terbunuh oleh rekan 'palsu'nya. Dari arah barat Konoha muncul seekor mahluk Kuchiyose ular raksasa berkepala tiga dan meluluhlantahkan tembok barat Konoha. Semua Jounin elit bersama beberapa Anbu langsung melesat ke arah hewan Kuchiyose raksasa tersebut.

"Celaka..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?!" tanya salah seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng hewan kucing.

"Apa ulah Orochimaru ?!" tanya Anko yang ikut dalam kelompok tersebut.

"Bisa saja.." kata salah seorang Anbu lainnya.

Sementara di arena..

"Cih..apa apaan ini ?" kata Genma dengan raut wajah kesal.

"GAARA ! CEPAT PERGI ! RENCANA SUDAH DIMULAI !" teriak Temari dari atas panggung peserta. Saat Kankurou sudah siap melompat kabur, dengan cepat serangga serangga Shino menghadangnya.

"Apa masalahmu ?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada ketus.

"Apa masalahku ?! masalah Konoha adalah masalahku juga.."Shino langsung menyerang Kankurou dengan para serangganya. Kankurou mendecih kesal.

'Cih ! tampaknya ini tidaklah mudah..' batin Kankurou kesal.

Pasir pasir yang menutupi tubuh Gaara perlahan lahan luluh ke bawah. Mata ketiga Gaara pun menghilang seperti dihembuskan abu. Sasuke memandang tajam sang Genin suna tersebut.

SYAAAT ! tiba tiba Gaara pergi dengan cepat dari arena. Mata sharingan Sasuke membulat terkejut.

"Hitunganku belum selesai !" teriak Sasuke kesal. Dengan terpaksa sang Uchiha muda tersebut menghentikan pusat chakranya di kaki. Mata sharingannya pun perlahan lahan berubah menjadi onyx kelam.

"SASUKEEE !" Naruto langsung melompat ke arah arena dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

BWOOOSSHHH ! Temari langsung mengibaskan angin kencangnya ke arah Shino yang sedang berusaha menyerang Kankurou. Beberapa serangga Shino terpental ke belakang dan berhamburan.

"Ayo Kankurou..jangan tinggalkan Gaara !" kata Temari cepat. Dua Genin Suna tersebut langsung melesat mengikuti Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkan serangga !" kata Shino. Dia langsung menyerang ke arah kaki Kankurou.

Saat serangga serangganya hampir mengikat kaki Kankuro, tiba tiba sebuah pedang boneka memutuskan ikatan para serangganya. Kankurou menoleh ke arah Shino dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan meremehkan boneka !" kata Kankurou lalu dengan cepat melompat melewati dinding pembatas arena final Chunnin.

Shino menggeram kesal.

Di arena..

SYAAAT ! tiba tiba muncul Jounin Suna dengan penutup kain di mata kanannya. Genma mendesah kesal. Jounin Suna yang bernama Baki itu tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kalian bekerja sama dengan Oto ? apa motifnya ?" tanya Genma datar.

"Tentu saja..Konoha adalah ancaman yang serius karena mendorong kelemahan dari Suna. Kami akan menghancurkan desa ini sehingga perekonomian dan sistem kalian kacau..dengan begitu Suna tidak akan rapuh saat Konoha masih berjaya.." Baki mengeluarkan kunai di tangan kanannya. Genma menghela napasnya.

"Kalian menggunakan cara licik untuk mencapai kemakmuran.." kata Genma. Baki tersenyum angkuh.

"Apapun.." kata Baki dan langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah Genma, dengan santai Genma mengambil rumput yang selalu digigitnya dengan tangan kanan dan melemparkannya ke arah kunai Baki.

TRAANGG ! secara mengejutkan sehelai rumput yang selalu digigit Genma tersebut beradu seimbang dengan kunai Baki. Bakl tersenyum angkuh..

"Tampaknya kau bukan Jounin sembarangan.." kata Baki dengan nada meremehkan.

Sementara di atas atap tempat para Kage menonton..

Orochimaru dengan cepat melompat lima kali ke belakang bersama Sakon. Sandaime menghela napasnya. Dengan tenang dia berjalan ke arah Orochimaru sambil membuka topi Hokagenya.

"Wah wah sensei..aku tidak sabar ingin membunuhmu.." kata Orochimaru pelan. Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang berubah sejak orang tuamu-"

"JANGAN INGATKAN AKU TENTANG ITU, KAKEK SIALAN !" teriak Orochimaru kesal "Aku..aku akan membunuhmu di sini ! Sakon !" Orochimaru menoleh ke arah anak buahnya yang berkepala dua, Sakon. Sakon menganggukkan kepala dan bersiul dengan kencang. Secara cepat muncul tiga ninja Oto lainnya. Sakon bersama tiga ninja lainnya membentuk titik empat penjuru. Mata Hokage melirik dengan cepat ke arah keempat penjuru tersebut.

"Kau mau membuat Kekkai ?" tanya Sandaime. Orochimaru tersenyum licik.

Sementara dengan cepat para Anbu Konoha melompati rumah rumah warga dengan tujuan atap tempat pertarungan antara Hokage melawan Orochimaru.

"Apa itu ?!" tanya salah seorang Anbu. Delapan Anbu lainnya menelan ludahnya hampir secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat muncul kurungan berwarna hitam keunguan yang berbentuk balok dan menutupi daerah pertarungan antara Hokage dan Orochimaru. Ketua Anbu yang mengkomandani timnya tersebut melakukan pembicaraan alat komunikasi dengan salah seorang Anbu di tempat ujian final Chunnin.

"Apakah Sandaime masuk ke dalam Kekki yang berbentuk balok tersebut ?!" tanyanya cepat. Anbu yang dikonfirmasi menoleh ke atas. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Tampaknya iya.."

"Baiklah..kami akan ke sana !" alat komunikasi tersebut dimatikan. Ketua Anbu tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ini gawat !'

.

.

.

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cepat mengejar Gaara dan kedua rekannya yang terus berlari menuju timur Konoha. Naruto melemparkan lima shuriken tali bajanya ke arah depan. Dengan sigap Temari menerbangkannya jauh dari target dengan kibasan kipasnya.

"Serangan jarak jauh percuma.."kata Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau bisa membuat Rasengan ?" tanya sang Uchiha serius.

"Kau ngomong apa sih ?!" kata Naruto kesal "Kita kan sudah berpartner sekian lama..jangan meragukan kemampuanku.."

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Kukira kemampuanmu tiba tiba hilang Dobe.."

"Berkelahi denganmu di sini akan menimbulkan kerugian bagi kita.." kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan rencananya.

"Jadi bola apimu dulu baru aku muncul dengan Rasenganku ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

TAP ! TAP ! kejar mengejar di pohon tersebut masih berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Gaara melirik ke belakang, ke arah dua orang yang telah dia ancam akan dibunuh. Gaara kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Sekarang.." kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan segel tangan.

"Ingat, jangan pakai teriak.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto memasang wajah sweatdropnya.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu **!" gumam Sasuke pelan dan membentuk bulatan di depan mulutnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi bola api besarnya melesat menuju tim Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkanku.." kata Temari kesal, dia segera mengayunkan kipasnya dengan cepat "**KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU** !"

BWOOOSHHH ! hembusan angin yang kuat membuat beberapa pohon bergoyang dengan kencang. Ranting ranting dan daun berterbangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, bola api Sasuke membesar dan menggembung seperti ingin hilang. Temari tersenyum saat bola api tersebut tidak bisa menjangkau dirinya dan kedua rekannya.

"OOOO YEAAAAAAHHH !" teriak Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul dari kepulan sisa sisa api Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya saat melompat dari pohon ke pohon. 'Jangan pakai teriak, Dobe..' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

DHUAAAKHH ! Kankurou dan Temari begitu shock dengan kemunculan serangan Naruto. Temari yang sigap menahan Rasengan Naruto dengan kipasnya.

"Doronganku lebih kuat dattebayo !" teriak Naruto. Temari merasakan dirinya di dorong ke bawah.

PLAK ! pijakan dari lompatan Temari salah, dan dia tergelincir ke bawah. Naruto dengan sigap menempel di batang pohon dan melemparkan lima shuriken talinya ke arah Kankurou. Dengan cepat Kankurou mengeluarkan boneka Kuroarinya dan menahan serangan lima shuriken Naruto.

TRAAANGG ! tangan boneka Kankurou memanjang dengan cepat. Tangan itu berubah menjadi pedang dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

BRAAAKK ! dengan sigap Naruto melompat berputar ke samping sambil mengendalikan tali shurikennya, dengan gerakan yang indah, lima shurikennya melilit ke arah lengan panjang boneka Kankurou. Tiba tiba muncul Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Selesaikan.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum di udara.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu** !" Sasuke menghembuskan api mendatarnya ke arah lima tali baja Naruto. Hembusan api mendatar tersebut bertemu di satu titik dan membakar habis lengan panjang boneka Kankurou. Dengan sigap Kankurou menarik bonekanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu.

"Racun !" kata Sasuke cepat. Naruto dan Sasuke segera melompat ke belakang. Mata onyx Sasuke melirik dengan cepat ke kanan mereka.

Sebuah tangan pasir raksasa berusaha menyapu mereka ke arah racun Kankurou. Sasuke menancapkan kunainya di atas pohon dan menarik tubuh Naruto ke atas. Hasilnya Sasuke sendiri yang terhempas menuju kepulan asap racun Kankurou.

"Bagus Gaara.." gumam Kankurou senang.

GYUUUT ! tiba tiba tubuh Sasuke tertarik menuju Naruto. Mata Kankurou dan Gaara melebar terkejut.

TAP ! dengan sigap Sasuke berdiri di atas cabang pohon bersama sang partner. Gaara dan Kankurou menatap tajam dua lawan mereka.

'Ternyata tubuh si Uchiha itu sudah diikat tali shurikennya si bocah kuning itu..cih, sialan !' batin Kankurou kesal.

"Jangan main main soal kerja sama melawan kami.." kata Sasuke datar. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk dadanya dan bahu Sasuke.

"..Karena kami tim duo terbaik dattebayo !" sambung Naruto dengan nada penuh semangat.

Kerja sama hebat akan dimulai..

.

.

.

Mata coklat keemasan Shizukesa menatap cemas ke arah Konoha yang kini dipenuhi asap asap kehitaman. Jiraiya menelan ludahnya saat melihat seekor ular raksasa berkepala tiga mengamuk di barat Konoha.

"Kau benar..ada yang aneh dengan Konoha.." kata Jiraiya pelan. Shizukesa menghela napasnya. Dua ninja tersebut makin mempercepat lompatan mereka di pohon pohon.

"Kita harus menghancurkan ular itu sensei !" kata Shizukesa dengan nada datar. Jiraiya melirik ke arah muridnya tersebut.

'Yang lebih aku khawatirkan adalah kemunculan Orochimaru..' batin Jiraiya cemas.

Dan invasi Konoha pun masih berlanjut..

TBC

Author Note :

Yap..invasi terus berlanjut. Saat mengetik ini saya sedang bersantai dengan kawan sambil membahas tentang para Koruptor. Ah, yang tadi tidak penting..langsung saja, Q n A session.

rizkiirawan3 : Sip gan..terima kasih, dan saya telat untuk fast updatenya

Guest : Yap..kita akan lihat, apakah Shizu akan dikeroyok..hm, saran yang bagus. Sip..

Wizar-san : Bisa seperti itu, istilahnya karakter pembuat tertawa :)

Drack Yellow : Haha, saya pun sedih..hanya saja saya ingin menyampaikan kepada para readers agar tidak cepat menyerah. Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk semuanya..

Kurama : Sip gan..

Akhyar Oruchimaru : Masih kecil bro..Naruto masih dalam tahap dasar Rasengannya. Begitu pula untuk Dai Rasenringunya.

silent reader, uzumakiato, uchiha. izami, Bonek : Oke..

GazzelE VR : Haha..ironi. Saya pun bingung jika ada orang yang seperti itu, but, not bad..saya harap pesan yang di dalam chap lalu tersampaikan dan thanks..

Dewa perang : Sip dah..thanks kawan.

Gitsuki Raymo : Angkat jempol, oke..

MahardikaRBL : Sepertinya tidak, untuk Dai Rasenringunya berbeda konsep sama Dai Rasenringu Menma..

sang. fajar. 39566 : Hm, terima kasih atas sarannya bro..akan saya pikirkan..

Soputan : Thanks gan..sorry kalau chap lalu pendek.

Nagasaki : Sip..

kitsune : Haha..ironi gan..thanks

Lsamudraputra : Yap..thanks gan..

anggraxl : Setelah membaca review anda. saya buat formatnya menjadi begini..arigatou.

Uzumaki 21 : Tampaknya peran SakuHina masih sedikit..tetapi untuk arc terakhir sebelum NaruSasu out dari Konoha ada Hinata :D. Dan Sakura..masih ditunggu. Tampaknya belum, sementara kata kata yang mengatakan kalau Naruto bukanlah anak pahlawan adalah hasil imajinasi Naruto sendiri karena hatinya dipengaruhi Yami. Untuk Shizu, yah..dia memang strong, tetapi ada kelemahannya..and, tunggu saja kawan. Bisa minta saran ? karakter apa yang cocok dengan ciri ciri Shizukesa..terima kasih.

HyoudouIssei99 : Yap..pertarungan masih berlanjut. Dan untuk sarannya, yah..mudah mudahan saya menemukan karakter yang cocok seperti Shizu.

Namikaze achiless, Guest : Oke bro..thank you.

juan matheus asarya : Wah, haha..oke oke, akan saya jawab satu persatu..

1. Hm, aran yang bagus. Akan saya pikirkan, benar benar memikirkannya gan..

2. Yang itu sip lah..saya juga terpikirkan begitu.

3. Hm, boleh boleh..memang saya terpikirkan hal tersebut.

4. Saran yang mantap..tetapi tim pengejar mereka nanti akan lebih dalam tahap..yah, nantikan saja gan..arigatou.

5. Yang itu saran yang bagus..ya, ya..akan saya masukkan ke daftar ide saya.

6. Untuk Rinnegan belum saya pikirkan gan..hm, lima elemen, Naruto terlalu overpowered dan mungkin tidak bisa langsung mengendalikannya, namun..akan saya masukkan ke daftar ide saya.

Dan terima aksih atas review dan sarannya, Juan. Saya sangat menghargainya, terima kasih..

awar. muna : Sip..

Diery. snap : Setelah membaca review anda, saya pun menseraching di google siapa karakter yang bsia divisualisasikan dengan Shizu. Dan saya belum ketemu kawan..tunggu saja bro. Dan untuk yang crossover itu, hm..setelah saya menyelesaikan fic jangka panjang ini.

ahmadbima27 : Haha..sip lah. Akan saya pikirkan tentang hiasan Naruto dan penampilannya. Thanks..

opek. zesyu : Thanks gan..

BluesShapirre : Hm, sip lah..dan untuk Sandaimenya, hm..saya rasa permintaan kawan tidak dapat saya lakukan. Thanks gan..

kitsune : Mereka akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Yap, sesuai ramalan tetua katak, tampaknya iya..dan Sasuke mengikuti Jiraiya, Naruto dan Shizu dalam pencarian Tsunade ? yap..tampaknya iya..terima kasih.

munawirucyiha : Sip lah..akan saya masukkan ke daftar ide..

Yasashi-kun, Vicestering, altadinata : Terima kasih..sip sip gan..

Devil madara uchiha : Terima kasih atas idenya..akan saya masukkan ke daftar ide saya. Dan untuk doujutsu, hm..masih saya pikirkan tentang hal tersebut.

Drak Yagami : Baiklah..akan saya jawab pertanyaan dari Drak-san.

1. Untuk penggunakan kawat, kenapa saya gunakan hal tersebut..karena saya memikirkan jutsu kombinasi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Kalau benang chakra mungkin sangat efisien dan sangat sulit diputus, tetapi dengan kawat baja, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berkombinasi dalam jutsu jutsu mereka (seperti Ryuuka no jutsu Sasuke).

2. Yap..terima kasih atas idenya. Akan saya usahakan.

3. Terima kasih atas pengetahuannya. Akan saya usahakan.

4. Tidak. Konsep Dai Rasenringu di sini sama dengan Rasengan, hanya saja Dai Rasenringu adalah Rasengan yang dibuat dari rasa kebencian, dengan bantuan kekuatan Yami..

Terima kasih Drak-san, anda sangat berpengalaman dalam dunia fic ini..saya juga senang membaca fic fic anda. Dan arigatou..

reffff, khf16, arul. dhesmosedhichii : Sip..thank you..

Dan akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya. Tanpa dukungan anda semua, saya mungkin tidak bisa sampai sejauh ini. Maju fanfiction Indonesia dan..

Please Review and Thank you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren.

Jutsu Update :

Sabaku no Gaara :

**Suna no Tate Sanzo**. Perisai dinding pasir Gaara yang terdiri dari tiga lapisan dinding.

**Suna no Te**. Pasir Gaara yang membentuk tangan tangan pasir untuk menyerang maupun bertahan.

**Suna no Toge Boei**. Muncul duri duri pasir dari pertahanan kepompong Gaara. Duri duri tersebut bersifat keras.

**Daisan no me. **Mata ketiga Gaara.

**Suna no Toge Kogeki**. Duri duri yang bermunculan di pertahanan kepompong Gaara melesat dan melayang menuju lawan.

Temari :

**Kamaitachi no jutsu**. Jutsu hempasan angin dari kipas Temari. Bersifat medium attack damage.

Ninja Oto :

**Genjutsu : Oto Makuragi. **Genjutsu ninja Oto yang membuat orang orang yang terkena tertidur. Tidak berpengaruh kepada Shinobi shinobi, kecuali intensitas genjutsu ini dinaikkan.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Jutsu apa itu ?"/"Hati hati.."/"Kalian tidak bisa lari !"/'Apa yang akan dilakukan dua ninja Konoha itu !'/"Lindungi Sasuke !"/

Kenapa..

Kenapa aku selalu sendiri..

Kenapa aku ditakuti..

"KARENA KAU MONSTER !"

"Yashamaru..kenapa hati ini terasa sakit ?"

"Karena anda terkena sebuah luka, Tuan Gaara.."

"Luka ? apa ada obatnya ?"

"Ada..yaitu cinta.."

Selanjutnya di the Best Team : Chap 33 : Jinchuriki Ichibi

"Ya..dia seorang Jinchuriki..tepatnya Jinchuriki Ichibi.."


	33. Chapter 33

THE BEST TEAM

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Best Team by Doni Ren

Warning : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan dan OC..

Saya berusaha membuat karakter IC tapi apakah berhasil ? entahlah..

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance nya dapat dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku dan yang lain mungkin menyusul..

.

.

.

Enjoy it !

Sebelumnya di The Best team :

Invasi Konoha dimulai ! Orochimaru kini menghadapi sang guru dalam pertarungan kematian. Sementara duo Uzumaki-Uchiha dengan cepat mengejar Sabaku no Gaara, dan berduel dalam pertarungan 'orang orang yang dilingkupi kesendirian'. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang menang ?!

Chapter 33 : Jinchuriki Ichibi

Mata penuh kehausan akan membunuh itu menatap dua Genin Konoha yang kini berdiri tenang di atas sebuah cabang pohon di atas mereka. Sabaku no Gaara tanpa sadar menggelemetukkan gigi giginya karena kesal dengan dua lawannya yang dapat merepotkan seorang Gaara. Genin berambut merah itu mengeluarkan pasirnya perlahan lahan dari gentong beratnya. Kankurou melirik ke arah saudaranya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kankurou khawatir.

"Diam !" kata Gaara dengan nada dingin. Matanya tertuju penuh kemarahan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke "..Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua.."

Kankurou menelan ludahnya. Kedengarannya tidak bagus.

Pasir pasir Gaara berkumpul sangat padat dan menjadi sebuah tiang dengan tinggi 24 meter dan memiliki jari jari 10 meter. Naruto dan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Jutsu apa itu ?" kata Naruto. Sasuke menghela napasnya..

"Hati hati.." kata sang Uchiha. Sharingannya menatap tajam ke arah tiang pasir tersebut.

Gaara dengan tenang melangkah ke arah tiang pasir tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Kankurou tiba tiba langsung melompat mundur.

"Kawannya lari..apa kita juga lari, Teme ?!" tanya Naruto cepat. Sasuke tetap diam memperhatikan jutsu Gaara tersebut.

Perlahan lahan, tubuh Gaara dihisap tiang tersebut. Mulai dari tangan kanannya yang mengelus tiang tersebut, lalu seluruh badannya hingga bagian belakang. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya menonton-ttebayo.." kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak menonton.." kata Sasuke datar "Hanya menganalisis jutsu tersebut !"

"Ya..menganalisisnya sampai kita mati dihancurkan pasirnya.." kata Naruto kesal.

Tiba tiba, dari atas tiang pasir tersebut muncul setengah dari tubuh Gaara, dari kepala hingga pinggangnya. Mata jade itu menatap tajam ke arah duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut.

"Matilah dalam **Suna no Shibo Hashira **ku.." kata Gaara datar. Dengan cepat Gaara menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan, ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

BWOOOSHHH ! dengan cepat pasir pasir Gaara bergerak ke depan dan menghantam pohon yang dinaiki oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Pohon tersebut langsung patah dan roboh ke tanah. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat melompat ke belakang dan hinggap di pohon yang berada dua meter dari pohon sebelumnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari !" kata Gaara sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengendalikan pasir, dengan gerakan cepat, pasir pasir Gaara berubah menjadi dua cambuk dan melecut ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut langsung melompat kembali ke belakang dengan cepat.

TRAAAK ! TRAAAK ! dua pohon langsung roboh akibat lecutan lecutan dua cambuk pasir Gaara. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Yang tadi berbahaya.." kata Naruto. Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Serang dia dengan Kagebunshinmu..saat dia disibukkan dengan bayangan bayanganmu maka aku akan menghancurkan tiang pasirnya tersebut.."

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Naruto cepat. Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara. Naruto megikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Dobe.."

"BUKAN ITU YANG KITA BICARAKAN SIALAN !" teriak Naruto kesal. "Aku menanyakan apa yang akan kau serang.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Orangnya.."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Maksudmu ?"

BWOOOSHHH ! dua buah cambuk pasir Gaara dengan cepat menukik ke arah mereka.

DRAAAKK ! dengan sigap Naruto dan Sasuke melompat ke kanan. Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sasuke dan dengan cepat sang Uzumaki melemparkannya ke atas ujung pohon. Sasuke yang terlempar ke atas langsung menggerakkan segel tangan.

"**Katon : Hosenka no jutsu** !" Sasuke pun menyemburkan belasan bola api kecil yang langsung menukik ke arah tubuh Gaara. Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu cabang pohon mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi targetnya Gaara.." gumam Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang mendarat dengan anggun di pucuk pohon. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan mudah.." kata Gaara datar. Dengan cepat pasir pasirnya bertebaran dari tiang pasir tersebut dan membentuk tembok yang kokoh. Bola bola api Sasuke pun menghantam tembok tersebut. Beberapa ada yang membelok dan melesat ke arah wajah Gaara, dengan cepat pasir pasir yang berada di dekat pingggang Gaara muncul seperti tali dan mengibaskan bola bola api tersebut hingga lenyap.

"Percuma.." kata Gaara datar.

'**Suna no Shibo Hashira**, jutsu Gaara yang merupakan kombinasi terbaik antara menyerang dan bertahan..hanya saja kelemahannya adalah membuat tubuh sang pengguna tetap diam tak bergerak..' Kankurou melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke 'Dengan kata lain..Gaara tetap statis di depannya..dua bocah itu harus mendekati Gaara jika ingin menyerangnya, karena tipe mereka seperti lebih condong ke arah petarung jarak dekat..' Kankurou kembali melirik ke arah Gaara '..Kecuali untuk si Uchiha dan elemen apinya yang bisa digunakan dalam jarak jauh dan menengah..'

"Kau mengerti ?" tanya Sasuke datar ke arah Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, mengcover bocah manja sepertimu adalah urusan mudah.."

Pelipis Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengar kata kata Naruto. Sang Uchiha langsung melompat maju ke depan.

"Sekarang !" kata Sasuke cepat.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan dua ninja Konoha itu !' batin Kankurou.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** !"

Puluhan bunshin Naruto pun muncul secara serempak dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Gaara dengan cepat memunculkan belasan cambuk pasirnya dan mengibaskannya ke arah bunshin bunshin Naruto.

POOF ! POOF ! POOF ! POOF ! POOF ! belasan bunshin Naruto secara cepat langsung menghilang akibat kibasan cepat cambuk cambuk Gaara. Dari arah kanan Gaara muncul Sasuke yang memimpin pergerakan puluhan bunshin Naruto lainnya.

'Jadi bermaksud melindungi pergerakan si Uchiha itu ?' batin Gaara "ITU TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL !" Gaara menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Pasir Gaara pun menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan para bunshin Naruto.

"Lindungi Sasuke !" teriak salah seorang bunshin. Dengan sigap mereka maju serempak ke depan dan membiarkan tubuh mereka terhantam pasir pasir Gaara. Sasuke dengan cepat melompat lebih tinggi menggunakan salah satu bunshin Naruto sebagai tempat pijakan.

Sasuke memantulkan dirinya di antara dua pohon dan melemparkan empat kunai yang telah diikat kertas peledak ke arah wajah Gaara, para bunshin Naruto langsung melompat di samping Sasuke.

GREP ! dengan cepat empat cambuk Gaara yang muncul di samping pinggang sang Genin Suna tersebut menangkap empat kunai peledak Sasuke dan kembali melemparkannya ke arah sang Uchiha.

"Lindungi Sasuke !" teriak para bunshin Naruto. Salah seorang bunshin memegang lengan kanan Sasuke dan melemparkan Sasuke ke arah cabang pohon yang lebih rendah, sementara yang lainnya membiarkan tubuh mereka tertancap kunai peledak tersebut dan..

DHUAAARR ! Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dirinya semakin mendekati tiang Gaara. Di samping kirinya muncul gerombolan terakhir dari bunshin Naruto yang langsung dipimpin oleh yang asli. Sasuke melirik ke arah temannya tersebut.

"Naruto.."

"Yang asli di belakang !" teriak Naruto. Dia langsung melompat ke depan, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

'Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sweatdrop.

"Takut apa ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Hn..sudahlah.." Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas, dengan cara memantulkan dirinya di antara dua pohon yang berada di kiri Gaara, Gaara memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan menyerang Gaara dari arah kiri tersebut dengan dua kunai yang telah dibalut kertas peledak.

"Le.." kata Gaara perlahan. Gerakan pun berubah secara lambat.

"-MAH !" Gaara langsung menghantamkan cambuknya ke arah tubuh kanan Sasuke dan langsung membelah badannya, cambuk tersebut terus bergerak dan memotong tubuh Naruto menjadi setengah. Mulut Gaara tersenyum lebar.

'Aku memang..aku menang..' batinnya senang.

POOF ! dua tubuh tersebut berubah menjadi asap putih. Senyuman Gaara menghllang.

Tiba tiba Naruto yang berada di depan tadi dan salah seorang bunshinnya melesatkan dua jutsu pamungkas ke arah perut Gaara. Jade tersebut melebar penuh keterkejutan. Kankurou bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

'Jangan jangan dari tadi..' batin Kankurou shock.

"**Henge no jutsu** !" gumam bunshin Naruto yang melesatkan Chidori ke arah perut Gaara, dan muncul lah wajah dingin khas Uchiha dengan Sharingan tajamnya.

"Ini Naruto yang asli.." kata Naruto tidak penting sambil menyengir puas, tangan kanannya pun bergerak cepat ke arah perut Gaara dengan jutsu Rasengannya.

"**Rasengan** !"

"**Chidori **!"

GREP ! GREP !

Hening..Kankurou menahan napasnya. Dua tangan yang beberapa centi lagi tersebut akan menghabisi Gaara kini ditahan dengan sempurna oleh pertahanan pasir Gaara yang solid. Meskipun begitu, mata jade tersebut benar benar shock atas serangan kejutan tadi.

"Kalian.." kata Gaara pelan.

"Kena kau !" teriak Naruto senang. Dan di belakang duo Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut muncul rombongan terakhir dari bunshin Naruto dan menghantamkan pukulan serta terjangannya ke arah Gaara.

"**SERANGAN MENDADAK UZUMAKI** !" teriak para bunshin tersebut, dan sekilas telinga sang Uzumaki mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang berkata "Tidak penting.."

DUAKHH ! DUAKHH ! DUAKHH ! dinding dinding pasir Gaara yang berusaha melindungi sang tuan tidak mampu lagi menahan pukulan gila dari para bunshin Naruto. Dengan cepat tembok pasir tersebut runtuh dan membuat beberapa pukulan bunshin Naruto menghantam wajah Gaara, tubuh Gaara pun tercabut dari tiang pasirnya dan jatuh ke bawah. Perlahan tapi pasti, jutsu tiang kematian Gaara pun retak dan akhirnya runtuh diiringi asap dan debu.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Temari yang baru datang ke area pertarungan dan berdiri di samping Kankurou. Kankurou tidak bisa berkata apa apa akibat melihat pertahanan dari jutsu tiang kematian Gaara berhasil ditembus oleh duo tim tersebut..

'Seperti yang mereka katakan..' Kankurou menelan ludahnya '..Mereka berdua benar benar duo tim yang hebat !'

~TBT~

Kenapa..

Kenapa aku selalu sendiri..

Kenapa aku ditakuti..

"KARENA KAU MONSTER !"

"Yashamaru..kenapa hati ini terasa sakit ?"

"Karena anda terkena sebuah luka, Tuan Gaara.."

"Luka ? apa ada obatnya ?"

"Ada..yaitu cinta.."

BRUK ! tubuh Genin berambut merah tersebut terhempas di tanah. Pasir pasirnya berjatuhan seperti air hujan. Wajah dinginnya menatap datar. Retakan retakan sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Gaara menutup matanya.

"Yashamaru.." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa itu cinta ?"

"Kenapa..kenapa.."

Gaara teringat kejadian yang menimpanya saat usianya menginjak 7 tahun. Yashamaru, adik dari ibunya sekaligus sang paman yang disayanginya ternyata..

"KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU YASHAMARU ?!"

"Karena aku membencimu.."

DEG. kata kata itu menusuk hatinya bagai pisau pisau kebencian.

"Apa arti cinta yang kau katakan ?" tanya Gaara kecil dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku membencimu..kau dibesarkan tanpa cinta dari ibumu.."

Cinta..

APA ITU ?!

APA ITU CINTA ?!

SIALAN !

SIALAAAAN !

Gaara membuka matanya. Matanya bergetar menahan amarah.

AKU DIKALAHKAN DUA ORANG YANG BEKERJA SAMA !

"Bertarunglah untuk dirimu sendiri Tuan Gaara..karena kau.." Yashamaru tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya "..Jinchuriki Ichibi, kutukan kegelapan dari pasir Shukaku..cintailah dirimu sendiri, maka kau akan kuat.."

SIALAAAAAAN ! mata jade itu terbuka lebar, perlahan lahan mata kiri Gaara berubah menjadi mata kuning Shukaku dan setengah tubuhnya mulai ditutupi pasir sang siluman berekor.

"Aku akan membunuh.." Gaara bangkit perlahan dan berdiri. Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk dengan tegang di atas pohon menahan napasnya melihat perubahan wujud Gaara.

"Aku akan membunuh.." setengah badan Gaara sudah habis ditutupi pasir Shukaku, Setengah wajah sang siluman ekor satu sudah terbentuk di wajahnya. Kurama tertawa pelan di mindscape Naruto.

"Ada apa Kurama ?" tanya Naruto tegang. Kurama kembali tertawa pelan.

"Berhati hatilah..kebencian Shukaku sudah menguasai anak itu.."

Naruto menahan napasnya "Shukaku ? apa itu Shukaku ?"

"Tipe yang sama denganku.." mata Kurama menjadi tajam "Bijuu.."

DEG ! Naruto merasakan getaran di hatinya. Bijuu ?! sama dengan Kurama ?! jangan jangan shinobi Suna tersebut adalah..

"Ya..dia seorang Jinchuriki..tepatnya Jinchuriki Ichibi.."

Setelah mendengar penuturan singkat Kurama, mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Sasuke melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang kini memasang wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Situasi buruk.." gumam Naruto. Sang Uzumaki memejamkan matanya 'Tenang..tenang..'

"Yap..memang harus tenang Naruto.." Yami mulai bersuara. Naruto membuka matanya dan menganggukkan kepala perlahan lahan.

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok Gaara yang baru. Wajah setengah Shukakunya menyeringai. Mata Sharingan Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah wajah setengah monster tersebut.

'Sial..ini situasi yang tidak bagus !' batin sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Para Anbu kini hanya bisa melihat pertarungan seimbang antara Hokage ketiga melawan muridnya sendiri. Kekkai yang dibentuk oleh empat penjuru ninja Otogakure tidak bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Suasana di dalam kekkai begitu mencekam. Tampak Hokage dan Orochimaru kini dalam keadaan yang sama, yaitu napas yang terengah engah.

"Kau sudah tua, sensei..saatnya bagimu untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.." kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum miring.

"Belum !" kata Sandaime dengan nada tajam "Aku tidak akan istirahat sampai aku bisa membuat tekad api yang banyak di desa Konoha !"

"Api bodoh !"kata Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya "Kau sudah terlalu menumpukkan pikiran idiotmu kepada filosofi itu..bagaimana dengan pengorbanan dari para ninja ninja yang lain..kedamaian ? apa kau pikir sudah berapa banyak warga Konoha yang tewas akibat peperangan antar Shinobi ?!"

Hiruzen menghela napasnya "Aku tahu Orochimaru..apakah orang tuamu yang menyebabkan kau berpaling kepada kejahatan.."

"JANGAN KATAKAN TENTANG ORANG TUAKU KAKEK SIALAN !" Orochimaru menggerakkan segel tangan, mulutnya tersungging senyum yang benar benar jahat "Heh..akan kutunjukkan hasil penelitian terhebatku dalam sebuah jutsu !"

Hiruzen menatap mantan muridnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tiba tiba di depan tubuh sang legenda Sannin mucul dua peti kayu secara bersamaan. Dengan serempak tutup peti mati tersebut terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok yang Hiruzen kenal..dua sosok legenda Konoha.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Hiruzen dengan napas tertahan..

Kaki kaki legenda itu pun keluar dari peti mati. Wajahnya yang melegenda menatap datar ke arah Hiruzen.

"..Shodaime..dan Nidaime.." Hiruzen menghembuskan napasnya dengan cepat "..Hokage ?!"

Orochimaru tersenyum dari balik peti mati "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei memang menarik !"

.

.

.

BROOOAAARRRR ! ular raksasa berkepala tiga tersebut tanpa ampun menyapu para shinobi Konoha yang berusaha memotong tiga kepalanya, ular tersebut menghempaskan lehernya ke tembok dan dengan cepat meluluh lantahkan tembok barat Konoha.

"Kuchiyose ini kuat sekali.." kata Anko dengan nada cemas. Beberap Anbu dan Jounin elite Konoha terpaksa mundur ke garis pertahanan.

"Cih..sangat menyusahkan !' kata salah seorang Anbu Konoha.

"Coba gunakan jutsu kombinasi !" kata yang lainnya. Beberap Anbu menganggukkann kepala dan menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat.

Bermacam macam jutsu dengan berbagai elemen langsung ditembakkan ke arah ular tersebut. Dengan cepat ular tersebut menggeliat berusaha menghindari berbagai serangan dari para Anbu Konoha.

TRASSSHH ! salah satu kepala ular terpotong akibat salah seorang jutsu tebasan angin seorang Anbu. Para Anbu menahan napasnya, apa dengan putusnya kepala sang ular akan membuatnya lemah bahkan mati ?!

"Tidak mungkin.." kata Anko dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. Dengan cepat kepala ular tersebut bergenerasi dan menggandakan diri. Jumlah kepalanya sekarang empat. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyapu seluruh shinobi konoha yang ada di garis pertahanan.

"CELAKA ! LOMPAAAT !" teriak salah seorang Anbu, dengan cepat Anko dan ninja lainnya melompat dari areal yang dapat dijangkau ular berkepala empat tersebut. Ular tersebut terus menggila, tembok barat Konoha memang benar benar dalam bahaya.

"Kau lihat itu.." kata Jiraiya yang berdiri tenang di salah satu atap penduduk, tangan kanannya memegang kerah baju Shinobi Otogakure. Jiraiya melirik lawannya tadi dan kemudian melemparkannya ke bawah. Sang Sannin kembali menoleh ke arah muridnya.

"Apa kesimpulanmu ?" tanya Jiraiya. Shizukesa yang berada di samping Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang, sesuai dengan namanya..

"Kita serang jantungnya !" kata Shizukesa singkat dengan mata coklat keemasan yang menyala.

Dan Invasi Konoha masih terus berlanjut..

TBC

Author Note :

Salah satu chap pendek lagi. Sebenarnya saya ingin menggabungkannya dengan chap selanjutnya namun project arc Tsunade saya belum selesai. Yah..istilahnya pengulur uluran waktu. Saya mohon maaf dan yah..untuk chap selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang lagi.

Langsung saja ke ses nya..

Q : wahh... maaf terlambat ngereview..

ngk ada yang mau di coment semua sngat bagus Doni-san..

wah jadi Doni-san juga baca fic saya, wah makasih ya udah baca :)

namun walau begitu ada yang tetap menganjal... ini baru kepikiran. nanti pada saat misi membawa pulang tsunade siapa? apa ocnya atau hanya jiraiya seorang dengan beralasan membawa tsunade karna naruto gitu..

ya hanya itu saja...

dan tentu saja updatenya di tunggu...

A : Untuk misi membawa pulang Tsunade sudah saya siapkan tiga bocah dan guru mesum mereka. Yang menyadarkan Tsunade, tunggu saja kawan. Arigatou..

Q : jadi naruto kun ga punya sage mode ? apa kurama mau langsung jadi temenya ?

kisah nya bagus ih , bikin naruto punya kekai genkai dong / punya senjata hebat ?

A : Yap..belum. Untuk Kurama, yah..bisa dibilang teman sekaligus gurunya Naru. Untuk kekkaigenkai dan senjatanya masih saya pikirkan. Yang pasti senjata utama Naru adalah shuriken bertalinya itu :)

Q : Doni-san anime hentai apa aja yang Doni-san tahu?

A : GUBRAK ! hehe..ehem. Bible Black Only dan Bible Black saja, lalu kalau gak salah the Invisible man..dan Ane Haremix yang top abis. Ada yang top markotop, tapi saya lupa..ehem ! EHEM ! (?)

Bonus gan..artis jepang JAV..Takizawa Laura *sumpe, Ampun Icha*

Q : Sugoi, ficnya bagus Doni-san  
Doni-san, apakah nanti Gaara akan baik seperti di canon sesudah melawan NaruSasDoni-san, apakah nanti Gaara akan baik seperti di canon sesudah melawan NaruSasu..?

A : Yap..sepertinya, itu lah keanehan karakter Naruto di sini, dia yang membuat orang keluar dari kegelapan, tetapi dia sendiri malah semakin terperosok ke dalamnya..arigatou.

Q : yo mau tanya waktu misi pencarian tsunade kan naru yg nyadarin tsunade, ini mah naru nya benci ama konoha dan lagi nantikan tsunade pasti bilang hokage cuma sampah yang membuang nyawa sia2, terlebih minato mati muda. Jadi menurut saya dari kata2 ini akan membuat naru bertambah drac nya.. Jadi saran saya yang nyadarin tsunade tu oc nya aja..

A *evilsmirk* ada kejutan untuk Muna di arc Tsunade..tunggu saja dan mantap untuk sarannya !

Q : fanfic satunya dong yah  
Update kilat.  
Banyak yang menunggu

A : Yah..yang itu masalah Icha, Nyuga-san. Kalau saya sudah bertanggung jawab di fic ini. Ehm, akan saya coba tanya dia..thanks.

Q : Apa disini konoha akan hancur? Dan kalau bisa hm...jiraiya dibuat menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan naruto dan apa naruto dan sasuke akan ikut orochimaru dijemput 4 ninja bunyi seperti di canon?

A : Untuk kehancuranKonoha masih lama gan. Hm, untuk arc pelarian NaruSasu masih dalam tahap ide..thanks.

Q : Kurama jelas tahu di tubuh gaara ada shukaku,kan ? Kalo gak ya udah -_-

A : Sudah terjawab kan..ya udah-_- *pis..*

Q : Hmmm setelah saya lihat info senjutsu hashirama, ternyata senjutsunya sangat kuat...yaa bisa dibilang kalau naruto bisa senjutsunya dia bakalan jadi overpower.

Tapi jika author ingin memakai saran saya, author harus bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas bagaimana caranya dia bisa senjutsu hashirama.

Ga ada lagi yg ingin disampaikan.

Lanjut terus

A : Good..akan saya pikirkan kawan. Secara Shodaime lah..jelas, orang yang dijuluki Dewa Shinobi. Sip..

Q : kalau misalnya nggak powerful nanti naruto kalah sama sauke dong !  
kan inti dari fic ini sasuke dan naruto jadi tim dan sama-sama kuat terus ngelawan shizukesa dan menang..  
atau nanti naruto maksa killer bee supaya ngajarin cara pakai bijuu mode. jadi naruto, sasuke dan shizukesa menjadi sama-sama kuat

A : Haha..yang pasti satu kawan. fic ini beralur lambat dan masih banyak misteri di ide saya. Sip, akan saya masukkan ke daftar ide saya.

Q : Pendek banget yach?

A : Yach.. juga pendek-_-

Q : Jujur saya kurang suka dengan doujutsu rinnegan alasannya pasti sudah overpower walaupun belum terlalu bisa menggunakan semua elemen tetapi kan jika sudah ahli walaupun cuma 2 kemungkinan punya kekkai genkai, dan ada yang saran naruto memiliki rinnegan dari pemberian nagato, apa ga salah itu sama saja menggangu cerita di tetralogi TBT season 4, jika ngotot pengen punya rinnegan mungkin waktu naruto ke uzushio dan menemukan gua yang berisi rahasia klan juga semua gulungan jutsu dari ninjutsu sampai fuinjutsu,

A : Yap..makasih kawan atas sarannya. Memang tetralogi ini sudah saya pikirkan dankonsep dalamalur maupun jutsujutsu tokohnya. Alasan saya menggabungkan kerivalan Naru-Sasu menjadisahabat, membuat merekaMissing-Nin, cinta antara para wanita, Jueru Kingdom, pelarian, hingga perlawanan dari ramalan tetua katak yang katanya penuh pertumpahan darah, serta sang musuh, Midoru Shiuzkesa..itu semua berseliweran di otak saya. Akan saya pikirkan saran anda..sip, thank you..

Q : nanti sasuke dan naruto bakal pergi ke tempat orochimaru g mungkin nanti bisa dibuat duo narusasu lebi keren lagi

A : Oke dah..sip.

Q : Doni san apakah Fict ini sampai NaruSasu remaja/shippuden?

A : Yap..karena ini tetralogi, artinya berseries. Thank you..

Q : Kayaknya chap ini lebih pendek dari yang kemaren ya...Saya gak mau komentar banyak tentang pertarungan Sasuke vs Gaara, yang jelas itu keren.  
Ditunggu lanjutannya, saya penasaran sama first performnya Shizukesa, dia ada di chap depan kan?

A : Belum belum..Shizu masih belum 'attack and fight'.Tungu aja kawan and thank you..

Terima kasih atas saran, review,kritik dan many more..tanpakalian semua, fic ini tidak akanterus berlanjut. Selanjutnya, yah..First Meet..alasan saya memotong sampai chapinikarena chap depan..

Ehem, baca saja dan..

Akhir kata, please Review and thank you..

Tertanda. Doni Ren

Jutsu Update :

Sabaku no Gaara:

**Suna no Shibo Hashira**. Jutsu tiang kematian Gaara. Gaara membentuk sebuah tiang pasir setinggi 24 meter, dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki..yakni bertahan dan menyerang. Kelemahannya adalah membuat sang pengguna tidak bisa bergerak dari tiangnya.

Preview the Next Chap :

"Tertawalah di kuburmu.."/ "Aku kuat karena aku sendirian !"/ "JUTSU RAHASIA KONOHA !"/ "Jiraiya-sama.."/ "AMUKAN RIBUAN UZUMAKI NARUTOOO !"/ "BERTARUNG SENDIRIAN SANGAT MENYAKITKAN!"/ "TETAPI, JIKA KAU BERTARUNG BERSAMA ORANG YANG MENGAKUIMU ATAU UNTUK ORANG YANG MENGAKUIMU.."/ "MAKA KAU AKAN KUAT !"

Selanjutnya di The Best Team : Chap 34 : First Meet

'Tekanan chakra jenis apa ini ?!'


End file.
